Reality
by Malinda4242
Summary: Sequel for Bosco, Maurice and Moe, as well as VacationReturn to Home. Down the Rabbit Hole with Moe as he takes everyone with him, what is Reality, and what is not? You decide. Moe, Jamie, Faith, CJ and the rest of the cast are here, hehe Enjoy, M. C
1. Blurring the Lines of Reality

If you haven't read at least Vacation/Return to Home you won't have a clue as to what happens in this VERY long story. I suggest you back out and go read Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me that Be, first, then Vacation, THEN come back here, lol

Of course if you don't, I guess you will still have fun here, I was told a few people did without reading those first...

anyway,

Enjoy, M

**Reality**

**The story continues...**

**Transition Chapter between Vacation-Return to Home and Reality**

**Blurring the Lines of Reality**

Sully and Ty were waiting aways down the corridor to the office upon hearing the gunshot they looked at each other and nodding, began moving towards the office. Stopping when they saw Faith lying there, Sully dropped down and crawled to her, as Ty hung back slightly, "Faith," he whispered, "where is he?"

She moved her head slightly, opening her eyes, "He's inside with them, I think he mangaged to get her into the other room, I heard a door slam," she too was whispering, then moving back as quickly as he could, Sully rejoined Ty.

Nodding to him, they moved to the wall against the office and crept along with their backs against the wall to get closer to the doorway. Reaching it, pressing back tightly against the wall they stopped as they heard the two men coming out. In the dark in their dark clothes, the men missed seeing Sully and Ty waiting for them. As they moved to intercept the cops that they expected to be coming after Boscorelli; Ty and Sully waited for them to pass and then stepped away from the wall, each of them taking one of the guys out with a blow to the head, and grabbing them as they fell preventing them from hitting the floor or wall and preventing any noise hopefully from reaching Vance back in the office.

Dragging them out of sight, and cuffing them with ties, and gagging them, they then returned to Faith, creeping to her as she watched them, Sully asked her, "How you doing?"

"Just fine, considering blanks do hurt," she was kinda pissed, she was closer than planned when he'd fired, but she was not hurt.

"Think he'll notice you move yet?" Ty whispered glancing at the door.

"Can't tell," she replied as she herself tried to see without giving away that she 'wasn't dead.

"Okay, well just stay there then," he whispered again to her, "let me see." Nodding, she watched them move closer to the door and saw Ty take out a mirror and use it to peek around the doorway. He made a hand signal to Sully and to Faith to let them know that Vance was no longer in the room.

They could hear Bosco, he was yelling at Jamie again and she was crying, then she was screaming and they could hear him 'hitting; her.

Faith knew it was suppose to be fake but it sure sounded real, it made her stomach turn to hear it and from the looks on the other two's faces they felt the same way.

XXXX

Vance was trying to get the harddrive to boot up but it was useless, everytime he tried to bring up a screen it ate more of the memory, "Son of a bitch, you little bastard...screw with me will you," he snarled as he slammed his hand against the tower he'd slapped it into as soon as he could get to it. In a rage he charged out of the office and stormed over to the 'bed' room, flinging open the door it slammed against the wall, then he stood in shock as he realized he'd been had...

Maurice was standing in front of Jamie, fully clothed still, as was she, her gown as intact as it was when they entered. Not being a 'totally' stupid criminal, he'd grabbed his gun out of his belt before entering, and before Maurice could react and held it cocked in front of him, "You're good, I'll give you that, Maurice. Or is it Bosco, or how about Louis? Maybe I should 'play' with you like I did on that plane? Would that make Maurice my 'little' playmate come out to play with me," then at the look of confusion on Jamie's face, he said, "What? Didn't he tell you what happened? He flipped out, turned into a five year old," then at the look of rage on Maurices face he laughed, "You didn't tell her did you?"

Jamie kept silent, but gripped Maurices shirt to let him know to stay still, not to let Vance antagonize him into action.

"Come on Maurice, come out to play," he was talking like a bully teasing a child will do, "Vance wants to give it to you like he did on the plane! Maurice, come on, will you scream for me again?"

Jamie felt Maurice trembling in rage, and she was afraid of what he might do, she whispered to him as she stood sheltered behind him, "Please, Moe don't let him do this to you."

But he wasn't listening, he was watching Vance and then, "Come out come out where ever you are, Maurice come out!" As Vance sing songed, his evil voice grated on Maurices nerves, and suddenly he charged him blindly.

Sully and Ty watching, now from inside the office could do nothing, Vance had not been in their sight, but they could see Bosco and Jamie.

Faith kneeling down next to CJ who was trying get up, yelled out, "Bosco, NOOOO!"

Jamie was screaming, as Maurice and Vance were locked now in a death struggle, but neither were fighting over the gun. This time it was for real, this time it was for keeps.

One of them was not leaving this room alive, and both intended it to be the other one.

Ty and Sully reached the room at the same time, Faith immediately after, she moved to Jamie while the men tried to separate Bosco and Vance, with little success. Faith pulled Jamie out of the room, telling her that CJ needed help, but mostly to get her out of harms way as Vance still had the gun.

Bosco and Vance had fallen to the floor and Sully and Ty were still trying to separate them; both of the battling men, with Vance out weighing Bosco by a good fifty pounds, and taller by at least seven inches had the other by the throat and neither was letting go. Sully nor Ty could break their grips.

There was so much hatred in Bosco then that he was blind with it, for what Vance had done to CJ and him in Louisiana, the bayou; starvation, the injury, the hospital, for what he had done to Jamie, for what he had done to Maurice on that fucking plane, and for what he had caused him to go through in that penthouse. But mostly for what he made him feel now, causing him to lose Jamie, and for CJ being hurt, maybe dying, and finally...for daring to touch Jamie at all. He had a thousand reasons for killing Vance, and he was going to make him feel every last damn one before he died. That's when he suddenly just let go and allowed Ty to pull him off. Sully had Vance in a bear hug as Vance came up off of the floor, keeping him now at bay.

Bosco became very calm, he was breathing like he'd run a race, they all were, but he took a deep breath and said dangerously calm, "I need your handcuffs," looking to both Sully and to Ty who had moved to help Sully with Vance.

They glanced at each other, then as they hesitated because they knew he had his on him, he said, "Now," very quietly, adding, "get Faiths too, then cuff him to that chair; and leave." Moe never took his eyes off of Vance while he was telling them to do this.

Sully and Ty again exchanged looks then Ty said with a casual shrug, "You got it Bosco."

They hauled Vance out to the office as Bosco went and stood over CJ a moment before he squatted down next to him speaking gently, "Hey parder, these guys are gonna get you out of here, okay," then looking at Jamie, added, "Jimmy, Doc and Kim will be waiting for you. Make sure they take care of him, okay?"

Jamie started crying when she saw the look in his eyes, as his face got hard as he watched her tears, his eyes harder, and as she reached out to him, to stop him Moe quickly stood and moved away from her, turning from them both.

Faith watching him cautiously now asked suspiciously, "Bosco, what are you doing?"

Himself watching while Sully and Ty handcuffed a frightened and fighting Vance to the chair that CJ had been in Moe ignored her question, then when she asked it again louder, "Bosco, WHAT ARE you Doing!?"

He turned to her, his voice hard and harsh, "Take Jamie and go with Ty and Sully, help them with CJ and by god Faith don't you dare argue with me or come back down here, now GO!"

She stood in shock at his tone and at the coldness in his face as he turned back to Vance, she started to argue anyway but Ty stepped in front of her, "Faith, don't," he said quietly, "you know you can't stop this, hell, you know you don't even want to." He stood in front of her looking down with her looking up at him.

Then taking a ragged breath she nodded before she helped them pick CJ up and as Sully and Ty balanced him between them to carefully carry him out, Faith took Jamie by the arm and led her from the office.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Bosco yelled back at them as they left, never taking his eyes from Vance.

The women stopped a moment then, looking back but ignoring Vances pleas for them not to leave him alone with Boscorelli, Jamie reached out and closed the door behind her, speaking before she did so while looking Vance right in the eye, "Make him scream; for CJ" then glancing at Moe, "and for Maurice," then as he moved toward Vance, removing his knife from his pocket, and opening the blade; she closed the door with a soft bang.

Vance was screaming in terror and pain before they even reached the end of the corridor where the platform began.

TBC...Welcome to Reality or what I like to call...Down the Rabbit Hole with Moe Enjoy!

Chapter One to follow...now ;)


	2. Reality One

**REALITY**

Again, this is another Sequel for Bosco, Maurice and Moe the Three of Me that Be, Vacation **and** Return to Home: if you haven't read at least Vacation and Return to Home(included in Vacation's story) you won't have a clue here as to whats going on...but Enjoy anyway...lol M.

P.S. I'm going to be combining chapters as the site I originally posted on only allowed small chapters...so, hopefully THIS Reality won't be (cough) eighty something chapters (so far) hehe

**Reality**

**Chapter 1**

Walking down the street after work, heading to a restaurant about 2 weeks after they had left Bosco in the subway with Vance, Ty spotted him standing outside of the same restaurant he was heading to; two men standing with him; shocked to see him Ty stopped a moment, then yelled out to him, "BOSCO," not getting a reaction he yelled again, "BOSCO," and began to run toward him, calling, "MAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

The two men that Bosco was talking to looked up at him but Bosco didn't turn or acknowledge him in any way, shrugging to each other they went back to talking to Bosco as if Ty wasn't there.

Reaching him, Ty grabbed him by the sleeve to turn him to him, his voice cracking in concern, "Bosco, man, hey, we've been looking for you everywhere! Where the hell have you been? Everybody's going crazy…" he stopped as the man in front of him was looking at him as if he was nuts.

"Dude, I don't know what you're on," Bosco frowning at him started to pull away a warning tone to his voice, "but you have about two seconds to let go of my sleeve and one of them is already gone," yanking his arm away from Ty he took a couple of steps back from him, his warning continuing, "You got the wrong guy, I don't know no Bosco, so you better step off!"

"Bosco, what the hell..." Ty began, when suddenly the two men Bosco had been talking to; who were standing quietly watching this, stepped between them as Ty stepped back in confusion and surprise, "Hey I don't want trouble, I just want to talk to my friend here."

One of the men had pulled a gun and the other had his hand in his jacket seemingly about to do the same,

"Boss says he don't know you, told you once to step off, an he don't repeat his self. Understand Me?" the man with the drawn gun told him in no uncertain terms.

Staring at him in shock, Ty looked around at Bosco who was opening a cell phone, punching in a number as he dismissed him completely.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," Ty said smiling and holding his hands up as he backed away, "My mistake, I thought he was someone else, somebody I use to know." Turning after he was a safe distance he quickly walked back around the corner from where he'd come and took out his own cell phone, punching in a number himself he waited and then when he heard the pick up on the other end said hoarsely, "I found him."

XXXX

"Where is he?" Sully asked as he and Faith arrived, meeting up with Ty around the corner near the restaurant.

"There, around the corner last time I looked, they went into the restaurant when I called, but they just came out and now there are four of them. He's the one wearing a leather jacket and um," looking at Faith he gave her an apologetic wince, "smoking a cigarette. I didn't get a look at the fourth guys face yet."

"Bosco, smoking a cigar..." Faith exclaimed, "Ty, Bosco doesn't smoke! He's never smoked! He hates smoking, you have to be mistaken, it can't be him!"

"Well, he smokes now," Ty remarked rolling his eyes at the absurdity of this, not at her, "Faith, I was from here to you...to him and I'm telling you, it's him! AND, He acted like he'd never seen me, and if he's acting, it's a damn good job. He sure the hell didn't seem to know me, didn't even react when one of the men with him pulled a gun on me."

"HE WHAT," Sully exclaimed, "Bosco? Bosco, let someone pull a gun on You Davis, and he did NOTHING!?" He was looking back and forth between Ty and Faith in disbelief.

"Nothing," Ty nodded, "Just took out his phone and started dialing, acted like I wasn't even there. Oh and one of the guy's he was with called him, Boss," Ty was waiting for their reaction to that comment, it wasn't long in coming.

"Boss? Ty are you sure? Maybe he meant Bos," Faith asked him as they began to walk to the corner.

"No Faith, I heard him right. First, Bosco tells me to 'step off' cause he 'don't know no Bosco', then the guy with the gun tells me the same thing and that the 'boss, don't repeat himself'," Ty shaking his head as she scowled at him, "hey I'm just telling you what I heard them say."

"Do you think this has something to do with an undercover, or has he just finally gone over the edge," Sully was asking Faith as they walked.

"Sully, the way Swersky has been up everyones ass to find him, I wouldn't think so; as far as anyone has said, the last time anyone saw him or heard from him was in that subway office. But I know this much, if this is Bosco, he's got a lot of answering to do to a lot of people," she said, not addressing the last part of Sully's question, "starting with ME!"

Then stopping as they reached the corner, they stood in the dark, away from the street lamps light, checking out the group still standing in front of the restaurant. And then stood in shock as it was confirmed for both Sully and Faith that it was indeed Bosco.

In the circle of light from the lamppost and the glow of the restaurant window, it was clearly him; he was laughing at something one of the men had just said, then throwing his cigarette down on the pavement and stepping on it, he put his head slightly back, blowing smoke out as he continued to laugh. And indeed there were four of them now, as another man had joined the group, and to all of their shock, as he turned, looking toward an approaching car, they saw it was Vance Lawrence.

Stepping back into the shadows, the three of them watched as they stood talking, then suddenly a car pulled up and Bosco turning said something to Vance, who nodded before going to the car, then all four of the men got into it, with Vance holding the door for Bosco, before getting into it after him. The car pulled away from the curb and drove off. The steam from it's tailpipe glowing red against the rear lights.

Too shocked to move, they let the car go, but Sully got the license plate number, and quickly wrote it down on his log pad, looking at each other in stunned confusion, Sully asked, "Son of a bitch, what the hell is he doing Faith?"

"I, I have no idea what I just saw," she said quietly, looking now at Sully, "Sully, what the hell is going on?"

There was no answer from Sully, or from Ty as they stood there for a minute more in shock and then as one turned and went back to their cars. Reaching them, Sully spoke, "Faith, I'll meet you at the station house, I'm going to run this plate, you and Ty check out the mug books while I do, see if you recognize either of the other two that were with them," Sully was tapping his log pad against his hand, "Ty before you head over to the station, go pick up Caster, then meet us there."

"Ok Sully," Ty replied as he gave him a doubtful look, "but what in the hell do I tell him?"

"Tell him that we just jumped down the rabbit hole," Sully said getting into his car and shutting the door before starting the engine he quickly pulled away.

Faith and Ty exchanged looks as Sully drove off, then Faith said, "I don't even know what to think! I mean, Ty we left him there alone, we all thought…"

"Yeah, I know, guess we were mistaken, huh," he answered her, "looks like Vance isn't the only one who knows how to play head games."

She looked at him, her eyes large in the dim light, worriedly asking, "Yeah, but whose head games, Ty? Bosco's or someone else's?"

Ty had no answer for her as she got into her car, "You need a ride?" she asked looking up at him.

He shook his head, "No, my cars just down the street, I Was going to get a late dinner," then he added, "I think my appetite is gone now though, I'll meet you at the station with CJ, man I got no idea what I'm going to tell him."

"Well, don't tell him what Sully said, in fact, just tell him that we Might have a lead on Bosco, I wouldn't even tell him you saw him yet Ty," she remarked as she put her car in drive and pulled away.

Nodding, Ty sighed as he watched her car moving down the street for a moment, "Hell, I'm not sure now what the hell I saw, Faith," then he trotted to his car, pulling out his cell phone again and dialing CJ's number.

XXXX

At the house, Sully came into the room where Faith was looking through mugshots on the computer, Ty had not arrived yet with CJ, "Found anything?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," Sully replied looking hard at her as he took a seat, "and you're not going to like it."

"Sully, I already don't like anything about this, but, go ahead…" she said, waiting.

"It's Louis Ricemans's car." he said quietly waiting for her reaction.

"What!?" Faith was stunned, "Sully, what the hell would Bosco be doing in his car!"

"I don't know Faith, but if he's palling around with Ricemans, then this is a lot worse than it looks, and, it looks pretty damn bad already,"Sully responded sullenly, then asked curiously, "Faith, have you ever seen Riceman?"

"No, have you?" she asked him as she clicked another page over in the computers mug book.

"No, and when I checked the computer it seems no one has. Guy keeps such a low profile not even Anti crime has been able to get pictures of him, well, not face shots anyway, all they ever get is him getting into or out of a car or house, he's always got his hat down low and collar pulled up. And, his people block for him, or the few times anyones thought they had anything on him, his lawyer shows up and puts a stop to taking him in for questioning, it's like he knows we're coming before we do, more than odd don't you think?" Sully stood waiting for Faith's reaction.

"Sully," she started, her face pale, "what Is the description they do have on him?"

"Yea," he nodded as he saw her catching on, "I was hoping you'd ask that," Sully looking down at the paper in his hand read, "five-eight or nine, a hundred fifty-hundred sixty pounds, thin, muscular, sometimes seems to have a mustache, but that's only a guess, hair color unsure, but guessed to be medium to dark reddish brown, from a couple of pics that anti crime managed to snap in spring of last year, dresses real uptown, likes expensive cars, and houses; and he chain smokes."

Faith slowly looked up at him, then down at the computer screen in front of her, she was silent for a moment, her hands beginning to shake; then looking up at him softly argued, "There is no way, Sully, no way."

"No way what," Ty asked as he and CJ entered the room to join them.

Faith looked hard at Sully a moment, swallowed, then covered lightly, "Nothing, just no way that Bosco could be doing this unless he was forced to."

CJ and Ty looked at Sully again, he was staring at her hard as he answered her gruffly, "Right, no way Faith," then he looked at CJ and Ty and added as he saw the look of surprised confusion on CJ's face, "We found him CJ, not sure yet what's been going on, but, he's alive."

"Then where is he," CJ exclaimed excitedly, "Why didn't you guys bring him in? Is he OK?"

Sully was looking at Faith again, "Yeah, he seems fine, just keeping some seriously bad company," then at CJ's puzzled look, he added, "seems he didn't 'take care' of that situation after all."

"What's that mean?" CJ asked looking at Faith now, "Faith, who was he with?"

"He's with Vance, CJ," she said as a stunned look came over his face, "and it looks like he chose to be there."

"NO WAY!!" CJ was instantly shouting, "NO WAY, you guys weren't there you didn't see…" he stopped, breathing hard and turning walked to the window, "There is just no way he would go willingly with Vance," he finished, looking out, "he must have been forced somehow."

"Actually, he looked like he was the one in charge," Ty added, "One of the men with them called him, Boss, and there was no mistake about that, he said it to me…"

Then they filled CJ in on what Ty had seen and heard and what they had seen.

For the time being though, Sully and Faith kept their findings about the license plate and Louis Ricemans to themselves.

TBC...


	3. Reality Two

**Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! LOVE you guys! LOL Thanks for the reviews...guess you _are_ going to follow me over here huh?:-) Here is Chapter 2...**

**Enjoy,**

**M.**

**REALITY**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in his apartment, alone in the dark, CJ Caster, Bosco's partner in the NYPD, was trying to think through what he had been told earlier by Faith, Sully and Ty. He was remembering back to the beginning of the nightmare that had started with just a fun Vacation back home in Louisiana, and then further back to when he and Bosco had hooked up as partners, after Faith moved up to Sergeant. But, try as he might, even knowing some of Bosco's mental history, he couldn't put together how after all that had happened Moe would be voluntarily doing anything with Vance Lawrence. Vance was one of the biggest drug dealers in Louisiana, or had been until CJ and Bosco had ruined his operation.

Vance had kidnapped he and Bosco, torturing Bosco until he had a mental breakdown of sorts, then delivering both of them to Sidney Buford, son of the man Bosco had killed in the line of duty; another couple of drug dealers. Not after all of that which had happened would CJ believe that Moe would let him live, much less do whatever the hell he was doing with that monster. Hell, Moe hated him, especially after what he'd done to Jamie, the woman Moe loved, nearly killing her, and then kidnapping her here in New York, to lure him in, or so CJ thought.

Now however, with what he'd been told tonight CJ didn't know what to think, but he was sure of one thing, whatever the reason that Moe had let Vance live then having fallen off the face of the earth like he did; he must have had a good reason. They had together been through too damn much for him to believe anything otherwise. If it hadn't been for Moe, CJ would have died, twice, once in the Bayous of Louisiana and then again here, a little over two weeks ago, when Vance kidnapped CJ and Jamie.

They had shared too much together including having lived in the same apartment for a couple of months before and for the months since their return from Louisiana, CJ was now sure that Bosco was in trouble.

He himself was now on a mission; one to find out what the hell was going on, and two to get him home.

Watching the sun come up CJ realized he'd been sitting on the couch for hours, and hadn't really come up with any good explanation for what was going on or ideas on how to fix it, and, he was suppose to start back at work today, working the desk for the next week before returning to regular patrol. Sighing, not knowing where to start, as Sully had said that the plates on the car Bosco was in came back stolen, CJ got up heading to bed now, walking to his bedroom he passed by Bosco's room where he paused a moment before opening the door he stepped in turning on the light to look around.

Everything was still as it had been the night Moe disappeared, the only things missing were the clothes he'd had on and his guns. Deciding to search the room, just in case there were any clues CJ started in the closet, opening boxes and looking even inside shoes, looking for any reason as to why or how this could have happened. Two hours later, he found it.

Taped to the underside of the dresser, not even a drawer, but the actual bottom of the dresser itself; a bank book, although CJ could tell it was only a copy by the way the first page looked with the name and ID information which he skipped at first, and then he realized as he saw the banks name; it was an offshore account. For almost fifteen minutes he sat on the edge of the bed holding it in his hands staring out of the window almost afraid to turn to the first page and read. Finally, closing his eyes a moment and sighing, he opened it, staring in shock, "Son of a bitch Moe," he exclaimed softly, "you son of a bitch," as he quickly turned to the last entry in it he saw it was dated a little over two weeks ago, and it directly below it was the total amount in the account; eighteen million dollars...and the name on the inside of the cover as he flipped back to be sure was Louis B. Ricemans.

For a moment CJ wondered when Bosco had started working on the Ricemans case, then looking closer at the books entries he noticed something, "No, no freaking way!" CJ jumped up and almost running into the kitchen, opened the drawer next to the phone to pull out the address and phone book they had written up to keep track of the family and friends numbers and such his hands shaking he opened it up, his denial slipping away "Oh my go…," CJ saw that the handwriting on the inside of the cover of the bank book matched Moe's handwriting in the address book.

That's when it hit CJ, Moe had gone willingly.

He sat down on the barstool, his head spinning as he thought about this, looking first at the bank book then at the address book.

"No, there has to be some kind of mistake, there has to be!" he said outloud, it just wasn't possible! He must be undercover, and this has to be evidence he copied," CJ said trying to see an explanation that made sense. Because if Bosco wasn't undercover, then that meant that he was Louis Ricemans, and if he was, then his partner and friend, was one of the biggest dealers in the state of New York, and the meanest.

Picking up the phone CJ called Faith telling her to meet him in one hour at the diner across from the park near her apartment. His fears were confirmed when confronting her with the 'evidence' Faith turned pale and told him what Sully had found.

"The description that Anticrime has fits him CJ," she said quietly, then getting angry, "how in the hell could this be possible? What would make him do something like…," Faith stopped, putting her hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, "he Hates drugs and drug dealers CJ, especially after what went on with Mikey."

"Faith, we both know what would 'make' him do something like this, but I'm not giving this 'evidence' to anyone until I have proof; proof that Maurice Boscorelli, is 'not' whom he seems to be, for all we know he never stopped working for Anticrime, and this is some big operation for them," CJ offered some hope as he clung himself to it, "I'm going to investigate this myself, and I'll expect you to help. Can we count on Sully to keep quiet about this?"

Nodding Faith opened her eyes, her face reflecting her distress, dropping her hand from her face, "I'll do anything I can, and I'll deal with Sully, and Ty. The last thing he needs if he is undercover is any of us blowing it for him. Ricemans only been around New York for a few years, so I agree, Bosco gets the benefit of doubt until we prove otherwise."

They both then got up, heading their separate ways, and neither noticed the man in the leather coat who was sitting two booths away from them, back to them, his hat pulled down and a scarf around his neck, seemingly for blocking the cold, he was drinking down the last of the coffee he'd been nursing. He stood as he heard the bell over the door as it closed, dropping bills onto the booth table, then followed them out, keeping distance between them. He was watching them each from beneath his hat as they left, CJ to his car and Faith crossing the street to her apartment building.

The he said quietly, as he walked off to a waiting car, "You should have minded your own damn business Davis, and you two sure as hell should have left my personal shit alone."

XXXX

"Hey boss, how long you gonna be," Vance asked eagerly as he turned around in the drivers seat to Moe sitting in back.

"None of your damn business. Now just wait here until I call you," Moe got out of the car and walked to the corner, standing there until a car pulled up next to him, hurrying down to it he reached out and opened the door bending down he looked inside, spoke to whomever was in the car then got in, never glancing back as the car pulled away from the curb.

Several hours later:

"Hello?" Jamie said answering her cell phone as she then listened for a minute before answering with a sigh, "Okay CJ, I'll meet you there, is six o'clock okay?" She listened again for a few seconds then, "Sure, of course I'll be careful, you know CJ I already have a mother!" she was laughing at his reply, "Okay, see you then," before hanging up.

"What did he want?" he asked as he ran his hand along her thigh, "and meet him where?"

"To talk to me about something to do with Moe," she answered, "at the diner across from Faith's place."

"Really," he smiled as she moved close again after setting the phone down.

"Yeah, must be going to tell me they found him?" she narrowed her eyes at him as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe, I guess you'll find out when you get there, now," his face dipping to her neck, "where were we? Oh yeah I remember now, right about…here!" he said, kissing the spot.

"Ohhh yeah, wow you know you have a great memory," she giggled as she arched against him, "umm that feels nice.

"That ain't all I have that's great," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "or feels nice either."

"Really? Well, I guess you'll have to show me, huh?' she purred as she leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"Lady, I intend to do just that, right now, in fact; I'm going to demonstrate it soooo well that not only are you going to scream my name; several times, but, my name is the only one you're going to be able to remember!" he said looking at her lustfully.

"Wow, that's some claim," she smirked at him wickedly, "except, you're going to have to remind me again, which name do I call you now," she laughed as he pretended shock then as she ran her fingers lightly down his chest, "but I think that its going to be you who's calling out someone's name mister, and let me show you why!" she promised as she moved up over his chest.

"Oh hell, what is your name again? I want to make sure I get it right!" he laughed as she batted at him.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you!" she replied as she moved her hand lowered causing him to catch his breath and laugh outloud, exclaiming, "Jamie!"

"See? I knew you'd remember!" she smiled as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Jamie," he moaned, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I'm beginning to feel 'how much' you love me, now shut up and show me!" she said looking him in the eyes.

"How long can you stay?" he asked huskily, "and damn woman you can call me anything you want, just as long as you're calling me!"

"How long do you want me to stay, Moe?" she replied as she moved over his mouth to kiss him passionately.

"Forever," was his reply as he pulled her away for a moment, "Except that I only have this place until this evening!" The talking ceased as he showed her just how much he loved her, and she him.

XXXX

Later at the diner:

"Hi CJ," Jamie said sitting down in the booth seat, after having removed her gloves and coat.

"Hi," he replied nervously, "Want something to eat or drink? I'm buying."

"Sure," she smiled, "I had a real workout this afternoon, I'm starving," she picked up the menu, "I'm going to assume that this isn't just a social visit though, that you have news that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"No, it's not," he said looking down into his coffee cup but offered nothing else.

She looked up from the menu, staring at him a moment, "Well, I know it's not 'bad' news, because I hardly think you'd call me here to tell me that."

"No, no of course not...Jamie...Moe...he's alive, we found him," CJ paused, trying to decide how best to tell her what they had found out.

"FOUND HIM? Where is he!" she exclaimed, looking appropriately shocked, she started to get up from the booth, "What are we doing here! Take me to him!"

"Jamie, wait!" CJ said holding out his hand to capture hers to pull her back down, "We're not sure, where exactly he is now." At her puzzled look, CJ began to 'fill' her in, when he'd finished she stared at him a moment before responding.

"That's crazy, Maurice would never do that!" she was angry, "He has to have had some sort of breakdown again! I knew we should have never left him alone!" She began to tear up as the waitress approached.

"Everything okay here?" the woman asked giving CJ a dirty look.

"Yeah, its fine, could you bring her a coffee, black, and I'll have another, and two burgers, everything," he said, then looking at Jamie, "That okay with you," as she nodded wiping her face.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the coffees," the waitress said looking at CJ hard, as if he were the cause of this lady being upset. He smiled at her, but she still glared at him as she walked off to the counter, dismissing her aggravation he returned his attention back to Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, I wish I could say that was it, but I don't think it is," he was looking down at his now empty cup again, "I found something, I can't say what yet, but it could be evidence, whether for or against him is what I don't yet know." He stopped again as the waitress came with a cup for Jamie, then refilling his cup she gave him another dirty look. He tried smiling again, but she frowned and just walked off again.

Ignoring the silent exchange Jamie argued, "I'm sure its FOR him, CJ, Maurice would never be involved with criminal activity, and I would hope you of all people would know that."

Watching out of the window to the dark street beyond, CJ replied, "A few months ago, I would have been the first one on that bandwagon, but now," he continued as he looked back at her, "now, after what happened to him with Vance and Sidney, Jamie I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Jamie looked away from him, unable to maintain eye contact, CJ took it as she was upset about what he was saying, in reality though, it was guilt, guilt for what she knew and for the lies she was going to tell him, but, lives depended on her being convincing.

"CJ, if, it is undercover and you and Faith report him you could blow his cover for him," she paused taking a deep breath, "and if it is true that he's involved in something illegal; and I'm saying IF, and it's not undercover, then knowing what I know about him, its too late, and he's lost to all of us. You know it won't matter if this is another 'breakdown'; the courts won't care if he's done the things that Ricemans done, if he is Ricemans, there is no redemption, not from the law and" she hesitated, then continued harshly, hoping she was giving the performance of her life, "and not from me, I'm done. If he could have gone through what happened to him, what happened to us, all of us, and then go with that monster of his own will then I'm done, and nothing will ever change that, I can't go through this anymore, I'm sorry, I just can't."

CJ, eyes on her now, his face a mask of pain, nodded his understanding but he was silent as Jamie continued hating what she was about to say, "I can't do this, not now, not later, not ever again. I have a son to think about, and he's been through enough. I've been through enough, my entire families been through enough. I'm sorry CJ, but I can't be around this anymore," Jamie paused dramatically, swallowing her pain for what she was about to say, then seeing his face as he realized what she was saying blurted out, "or any of you. I love you, but, I can't, I just can't." Then she was standing as he sat there nodding his head, tears in his eyes while she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before she turned and grabbing her coat and gloves she walked out the door, the bell jingling as she opened the door and stepped out, leaving him sitting there, his head down eyes locked now onto his again empty cup.

The waitress had arrived with their hamburgers and she glanced over to watch Jamie leave then she slammed CJ's plate down in front of him and stalked off muttering about asshole men.

As she walked quickly down the icy sidewalk to her car throwing on her coat, and pulling her gloves angrily on, tears were falling down her cheeks, not for Moe or herself, but for CJ and the pain she'd caused him by saying the things she'd said just now, then leaving him alone with it; and the pain she knew they would all suffer before this was over.

TBC...


	4. Reality Three

**A bit of a twist, maybe two...haha...you will find this story full of them...what can I say, someone kept challenging me...hehehe **

**Enjoy,**

**M.**

**Reality**

**Chapter 3**

"Ty, I really don't think he's going to come back here after you seeing him the other day," Sully was tired and wanted to go home, it had been a long day.

"I know he will Sul," Ty said glancing over at him, "he didn't expect to see me, that much I'm sure, and if he really didn't know me, then…"

"Yea, and what if he did? He won't make that mistake twice, Bosco may be an idiot sometimes, but even he knows how to lay low, remember? He's an expert at it!" Sully looked over at Ty, "And if he's really this Ricemans then he's even better at it than I ever gave him credit for!" Sully still couldn't believe what he had found on the computer, but without a visual confirmation they were still working in the dark.

"Heard from Faith that when CJ told Jamie what we'd found out, she cut him off at the knees," Ty was looking into the cup of coffee he was holding in his lap he blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip then morosely adding, "she even told him that she didn't want anything to do with any of us anymore." Raising his head he stared out the window at the Restaurant across the street.

"Well, damn Ty! Can you blame her," Sully sighed heavily, "just look at what being involved with Bosco and CJ has gotten her," he counted off on his fingers, "almost drowned, her kid terrorized, her kidnapped by that animal Vance and now Bosco's freaking run off with him and he may or may not be a drug dealer! Hell if I was her I'd probably move to another country, change my name and hope I never saw any of us again!"

"Yeah, no Sul, I'm not blaming her, I just think its sad, that's all," Ty quietly said, turning his somber gaze on Sully, "she's a real nice lady, she didn't deserve any of this," he turned back to the Restaurant, blinked in surprise then, "Sully, check it out," he exclaimed, slouching down lower in his seat, "that's the same car as the other night!'

"Son of a…,"Sully started to say, then he exclaimed, "Well, maybe the moron isn't as smart as he's thinking he is!"

They watched as Bosco got out of the passenger side of the sedan, as he held the door open to allow a woman to exit after him. She was wearing a hat low on her head and the fluffy scarf covered her mouth so that they couldn't see her face, or her hair. Glancing at Sully, Ty shrugged to let Sully know he had no idea who she might be, then they watched as the couple walked into the restaurant together.

Ty waited until the car drove off before he started to get out of Sully's car, causing Sully to ask in exasperation, "What do you think you're doing? If he sees you again, its over, he'll never be back here, Davis, sit the hell back down and close that door, its freezing! We'll wait right…holy crap!" he exclaimed another car this one he recognized drove up and two men got out. Ty sitting back down and shutting the cars door was turned to him to see what he was so excited about as Sully added with a low curse, "Damn, Marius Berman and Angelo Dellio, son of a bitch!"

"Who's Berman and Dellio?" Ty asked curiously as he quickly checked the men out, "How do you know them?"

"Only two of the most connected top dog dealers in the damn state, that's who!" Sully was looking angrily at the men as they walked into the restaurant, "That stupid son of a bitch! If they're here to see…" he stopped, then added with a shake of his head, "Damn it, they are here to see him, I heard Ricemans reportedly in negotiations with them to take over the New York ring, he's really putting the screws to them, eliminating some of their companions as it were and he's paved a way right to their front doors. Looks like the negotiations are continuing, shit we'd better get out of here, I know that Anticrime has them in their sights, and if they spot us here, well…"

Ty was silent for a moment as Sully started the car and began to pull from the parking spot, then as they passed in front of the window of the restaurant his eyes widened at the sight of Bosco was standing in the restaurant; shaking hands with one of the men that Sully had talked about and he was grinning at the man like they were old friends although the men were not smiling back, though they were obviously being respectful. As for the woman they'd seen him enter with there was no sign. Ty swallowed hard, looking over at Sully with a worried expression, he commented worriedly, "I think we have a problem here Sul."

Sully glanced over at his obtuse partner, griping, "Ya think!?"

Ignoring Sully's jab, Ty quietly replied, "Yeah, I just saw Bosco shaking hands with those men, and he obviously knows them," they were both silent for a moment digesting this, then he added sadly, "I guess that means he is Ricemans, huh?"

"Guess so, Ty," Sully said with quiet anger, "I pray to God that he's undercover, because if he's not…he's going to regret the day he decided to move over to the other side. I'm going to see to it personally."

Ty nodded in silent agreement, still finding it hard to accept what he had seen, as Sully drove him back to his car.

XXXX

In the restaurant:

"Well, boys, glad to see you could join us!" Moe was grinning at the two men, "What, no women? Decided to come stag or…you two together now!?" His mirth wasn't appreciated as they glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Ricemans, what did you call us here for?" Dellio asked frowning, thinking about doing more than just threatening this jackass as he took his hand in an unfriendly shake.

"Cut the Crap? Now is that anyway for you to talk to your new landlord? Cut the crap?" A snarl in his voice Moe had lost his smile, he also yanked on Dellio's hand letting him know he wasn't happy with his attitude.

"Hey, he didn't mean anything by it!" Berman jumped in trying to smooth things over by offering his hand to Bosco with a smile, then looking at Dellio he added, "Did you Angelo?'

"No, didn't mean a thing, my apologies if you thought I did," he said faking a smile at Moe.

"Good, cause if I thought you did…well, lets just say that the last one of your 'friends' who 'meant' anything like getting tough with me...He's not 'meaning' anything 'permanently', get MY meaning?" Adding a hard squeeze of warning Moe let go of Dellio's hand and took Bermans, looking from one to the other, growling out at Berman, "You teach your dog some manners Marius or I will." Moe took a small step to the side, motioning them to sit at the table he standing next too.

"Sure, sure thing," Berman replied as he took a seat giving his partner a look of quiet warning.

Dellio still standing was himself glaring at Moe again, "You know Ricemans, for a little fellow who's only been around for a short time, you sure got a mouth on you. Maybe you're the one needs a lesson in manners."

Moe again smiled but this time it didn't reach his eyes, strongly suggesting, "Sit the fuck down, or I'll sit you down, and you won't get to speak again tonight."

As Dellio began to argue he suddenly felt something against his back, something hard; freezing he glared at Moe, then lost the glare as now the smile began to reach Moe's eyes, as if he were enjoying the anticipation of getting to do as he'd threatened.

Swallowing hard recognizing the dog with the bigger bite, Dellio nodded slightly, then took a seat, turning as he sat to look at who was standing behind him. Seeing one of Ricemans bodyguards, he decided that his last comments might just have been a little out of line, his voice cracking as he apologized, "Look, Ricemans, maybe I was out of line, I hope we can start over?" He had no intention of getting shot and dumped somewhere by this little shit tonight.

"Now that's the first smart thing you've said so far!" Moe grinned as he motioned for the waiter to come over, "You like pasta? They have a killer ravioli here, um, really outstanding."

Dellio and Berman exchanged looks, then Berman asked, "You want to talk about food now? I thought you wanted to get this over with?"

Moe ignored him as told the waiter to bring them drinks, waiting until the waiter took their order then left before he answered Bermans question, eyes cast down he was busy with unfolding his napkin as he lightly remarked, "Anytime you want to start, feel free to go right ahead," he was flipping his napkin into his lap settling it just 'so' before he raised his eyes to them with an expectant look on his face.

"Us?" Dellio exchanged quick looks with Berman, but he clamed up at Bermans raised hand allowing his partner to take the lead.

"You're the one called this meeting, what do we have to talk to you about?" Berman exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, lots of stuff, for example, how soon you can get me your books, I like to see what I'm getting," Moe picked up his water and sipped quickly, setting the glass down he touched the fork and knife before continuing while they stared at him in confusion, "before I actually commit myself to an acquisition," he said cocking his head at them, as if he were fully expecting them to just go along with this, as if it were already a 'done deal' and he was wondering why he had to 'explain' anything to them!

Dellio began to look like he was going to have a heart attack, or maybe even a stroke, his face darkening to a deep red, he blurted out loudly, "You sure the hell have a lot of nerve, don't you, Ricemans! What makes you think that you can just have our books, if they even exist!? Just because a few people disappear, doesn't mean we're just going to roll over and do whatever you want!"

He stopped, breathing hard as Berman interjected more quietly but with the same force, "I have to agree with my partner on this one, our 'operations' are not going anywhere, not to you or anyone else. There is no offer you can make that will change that Ricemans. And before you try; No threat will do it either, you just hit a brick wall little man, you can't touch us."

Bosco sat there quietly listening and as Berman finished he was nodding slightly as if in understanding of their denials or possibly even realizing that they were indeed untouchable, then with a sigh he sadly told them how it was, "I thought you might say that, so I took a little insurance policy out," looking over Dellio's shoulder, "see that woman over there?" Moe pointed to a table across the room to a woman sitting at a window table, her back partially to them she was looking expectantly ahead as if she were waiting for someone and as they glanced over at her he heard Berman gasp.

"Oh, you recognize her Mauris," Moe questioned as if he were surprised and at Bermans glance back and his pale face, Moe continued with a smirk and a wink, "I thought you might, lovely lady your wife. She thinks that she's here to see a famous writer she likes, thinks she won some game; a game she never played." Sympathetically he continued, "Your wife's not real bright is she Marius?" Moving his water glass closer to him he smiled, enjoying watching their reactions, "Think about it boys, if I can get to her so easily, with all your 'untouchable...protection' how much easier would it be for me to get to the rest of your families? Boys, there ain't nothing or no one, I can't get to, you should have learned that lesson before you got here," Moe's voice rising in pitch as he showed his pleasure at his game, "this," he motioned to the woman at the booth again, "is just a little reinforcement of that lesson, a reminder if you will! And before you start the threats," he added holding up his hand, "this time there is a 'famous writer' for her to meet," then he was all serious threat, his voice low and dangerous, "the next time there won't be. Get MY meaning?"

Berman swallowing hard nodded then looking at Dellio who was surely going to have that heart attack now, he capitulated without argument, defeat clearly in his voice "Where do you want them sent?"

"I'll contact you tomorrow, have them ready," waving to the menu he smiled, "I suggest the ravioli, then for you to get the hell out." Moe was smiling up at the approaching waiter who was ready to take their orders, "I'll have the veal stuffed ravioli Danny and then the chocolate stuffed manicotti," then looking again at Dellio and Berman, "How about you boys, what sounds good to you?" Chuckling Moe winked at Dellio, "Hey, I know, they have a dish here with the funniest name, its called, 'Sacrificial Lamb', how's that sound?" Then he was laughing, as they glared at each other and Berman glanced back at his wife who was talking excitedly to a woman who had just sat down with her.

Turning back to Moe, he muttered in fear, "No thanks, I'll have what you're having."

Dellio, glanced at Berman, then looking at Moe swallowed hard wondering how soon he could get out of here to call home himself replied, "Me too."

Moe nodded at them both smiling widely now, "Good choice; Danny, you heard them, Veal all around; oh and get the ladies over there whatever they want, add it to my bill."

"Yes, Mr. Ricemans, be right back with your salads," then he was gone, leaving them alone.

Moe sighed happily as he took a good sip of his drink, winking at them both, "Good choice indeed."

XXXX

"Sully, I only just found this myself, although it came in over the wire a few weeks ago," angry as she heard him complaining that things were going too slow Faith was sitting at her desk as Sully walked in, she continued explaining to him, "seems our boy has been active for about 2 years or so, right about the time that whole thing went down with Cruz, Noble and the FBI."

She waited for Sully to sit and then continued, not seeing the look on his face as she turned back to the computer screen eagerly telling him her findings, "Of course they don't have anything concrete on this Ricemans, its all just conjecture at this point, but we already knew that. The first time he's noticed is when he made a move on a few low level dealers; one of them died and the other disappeared. Only reason anyone suspected Ricemans is because the dealers people started 'moving away' and a few of them did actually come forward to try and get protection from us!" She was shaking her head in disbelief and awe that Bosco could have kept them all in the dark this long if it were indeed him, "it seems he has a way of putting the fear of God in them, mostly without actually doing anything! But it seems that every time one of these idiots fingers him, no one can actually prove he had anything to do with it!! Whoever this guy is Sully if he is or isn't Bosco, he's either really lucky or really good, unless, the FBI and our units are working with him." She finished this commentary on Ricemans looking up at Sully, awaiting his reaction.

Nodding, Sully sighed heavily then sourly her worst fears, "Oh I think he's a little of both Faith. And he's also for sure it seems our little man Maurice Boscorelli."

Faith sat silent as if waiting for Sully to explain, but the look on her face said all he needed to know, this was no surprise to her, she seemed almost relieved to finally have it confirmed, "Ty and I staked out the restaurant last night, Bosco showed up with a woman, then a few minutes later Mauris Berman and Angelo Dellio showed up to meet him," now Sully was waiting for Faiths reaction to his comments.

"Berman and Dellio!? Is he crazy!? What the hell is he thinking!? Are you sure they were there to meet him? Maybe its just a coincidence Sully," but Faith knew different.

"No, Ty saw them shaking hands as we left, figured that Anticrime or the FBI had those two under watch so we got out before they decided to tell us to leave, especially since we decided not to tell anyone what we suspect for awhile," Sully hesitated, then, "Faith, I know that it is possible that Bosco's working for the FBI or someone else undercover, but what if he's not, I mean if we sit on this too long…"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, but Sully, wouldn't Lieu know about it if he were? And if he does, why would he be so hot to find Bosco to prove he's still alive? No, I don't think Lieu knows, the more I think about it, I think he's as much in the dark about this as we are. I just wish I knew who we could trust with this," she hesitated her own self now, then, "I say we just keep digging, keep what we find to ourselves for a while longer. If we see anything about to go down, we go to Lieu."

Sully was staring at her, then he nodded, "Faith, I said it last night to Ty and I'll tell you the same thing, I pray he's undercover, because if he's not, I'm going to see to it personally that he regrets the day he ever decided to move over to the other side."

Faith looked down at her hands holding the wire memo glanced at the computer screen again before turning her saddened eyes onto Sully's dour face, her words low and hard, "If he is, you will have to get to him before me Sully, because I'll kill the little idiot."

"Ok," Sully leaned back in his chair, "then lets get busy on this, I got the address of where he's been staying. Of course since Ricemans got three damn houses, and he stays only a few days at each we'll be lucky to get him the first try, the only question is, do we let him know; that we know; or do we hang back," Sully said, knowing what Faith would say, before she said it.

"Oh we hang back, because if he's Ricemans, like Jamie told CJ, I'm done, and if he's not, then God, we don't want to get him killed," she said rubbing her temples now, "this crap is giving me a headache!"

Sully chuckled, "Well, then since this is just getting started, you better buy the big bottle of aspirin!"

XXXX

Later that same night:

"Are those the books you were talking about?" Jamie asked Moe as she entered the room walking up behind him.

"Yeah," he replied, he was sitting at a desk with several large ledgers open before him, and he was rubbing his temples, "And I'm getting a damn headache trying to make heads or tails out of them." Jamie was standing behind him and started to rub his shoulders, and neck, "UMM, that's good," he sighed, "I think I'm going to need glasses before this is shit is done, I haven't done this much reading since College! Oh yeah, right there, man my neck feels like it's nothing but knots."

"Why don't you take a break then, get something to eat, you've been at this stuff for hours now. It'll be there in the morning you know," she stepped around him getting between his chair and the desk putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down onto him putting her forehead against his with a teasing grin.

He grinned back up at her, "Food sounds great and so does a drink, but it'll have to wait, I really need to finish this tonight," he kissed her quickly, then said as she frowned at him, "OKAY, okay I'll take a break I promise, just give me another hour and then I'll be down to eat. Tell the cook to fix us one of those pizzas he does so well, make sure its got peppers, please?" he was flashing his smile, "Oh and some of those brownies he made the other day if there are any left?"

"ONE HOUR," she smiled standing up again with a finger shake at him, "and if you're not down there, I'm coming to get you, agreed?"

"Agreed," he laughed before pulling her down again and kissing her quickly before she moved away and headed out of the office.

Moe watched her leave smiling at the sight of her walking away, then turned back to the books before him sighing in aggravation, "I really wish these people would learn how to write legibly, they are killing me here." Then he went back to reading and taking notes.

An hour later moving fast, he was joining her in the kitchen, "Don't call out the National Guard, I'm here, I'm here! Damn, something smells good in here! You didn't eat it all did you, I hope you left some for…Wow!" He stopped in surprise, Jamie was grinning at him, she'd had the cook help her to set up the small breakfast area with a tablecloth and made it look like a pizza restaurants cozy setting, "All this for pizza!?" he laughed, "not that I'm complaining of course!"

"No silly, all this for us, not for the pizza. I figure, if we've got to live in these 'god awful' surrounding, then we should at least have fun doing it, right!?" she laughed with him, the house they were in was enormous, gorgeous, and very expensive.

"I," he grinned as he pulled out her chair for her, "couldn't agree more, madam, if we Have to live in such horrible conditions..." they were both making faces as they sat down, then laughing as Moe used a silver serving knife to lift a slice of pizza off of the silver serving platter, "the things we have to deal with."

After they were seated and had started to eat both becoming sober, Jamie asked, "How much longer is this going to go on? I mean, Warren Sr. taking Warren to Europe on a business trip is great, it gives us some time, but eventually they'll be back, I really can't stay here then, you know."

"Hopefully only a few more weeks, I'm thinking that with this acquisition, I might just have enough 'weight' to get to Murphy, and if that happens then, it's over. I'll be the biggest dog and we'll be set, and won't have to worry about anything anymore," he paused, "At least not until the FBI comes after me!" he was laughing and she grinned at him.

"Yeah, you sound real scared," she laughed, taking a sip of wine, then, "Somehow, I think a lot of people are going to need Prozac before this is over! And you might just be one of them."

"Hell, I already need it," Moe cracked up laughing, "and now that Ty saw me and probably told the others what he saw, I'll probably need a bullet proof vest to go with it."

Then neither were laughing, as they sobered at the thought of what must be going through their 'friends' minds over seeing him with Vance.

Jamie sighed, "You know I still can't be in the same room with him without wanting to kill him, several different ways."

Moe reached over and took her hand, "Hey, I promise you, it's only for a little while longer, then you never have to see him again," he held her palm to his lips, kissing it, "I'm sorry that you have to do this, if it's too hard and you want to go home, I'll understand; I'll be heartbroken, but I'll still understand."

Stroking his face with her fingers Jamie smiled to reassure him, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, but if he tries to 'talk' to me one more time, he's going to be missing a tongue!"

"Well, I don't see the problem with that! Any particular knife you want to use, or were you just planning on pulling it out?" he was grinning at her.

"Oh I won't need a knife, I can assure you of that," she was narrowing her eyes at him as he laughed again.

"Ok then, change of subject, I really don't want to think about Vance right now," he picked up the crystal plate of brownies, "how about we take those brownies and some of that wine and go see how creative we can be?" Moe was grinning wickedly at her.

She shook her head at him, laughing, "Nope, not tonight, you have a headache, remember, now eat up, there are books to be read, and this shit to get finished! I want us home!"

"Damn, I love it when you're all bossy, makes me hot!" he was cracking up again as he leaned over towards her, his hand snaking towards her under the tablecloth.

"Maurice everything makes you hot! Now eat," she laughed as she slapped his hand away from her rear.

"Hey, I'm Italian, okay?" he pretended to pout, then started laughing again as she scooted her chair away from him, ducking as rolling her eyes she threw a brownie 'at' him.

XXXX

Two days later:

CJ came home to his apartment early, he wasn't really feeling good and Lieu had told him to get some rest. His leg had been acting up, from sitting so much and his shoulder was in knots where Vance had stabbed him, so with his down and sour mood he was really not prepared for what or whom he found in the apartment.

Opening the door he heard noises coming from deep inside the apartment, pulling his gun he shut the door and stood a moment listening for where exactly they were coming from before he crept down the hall towards them and almost shot Moe as he exited his bedroom. Moe looked as surprised to see CJ as CJ was to see him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE..." CJ exclaimed, then, 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Nice to see you too! You want to put that gun down?" Moe exclaimed, grinning and holding his hands up, "Getting shot twice in one year is enough, you know," but CJ kept the gun on him.

"Answer my questions first," CJ angrily replied, "then I'll think about it."

"Fine," Moe shrugged lightly, although he was sweating as he pretended to not take this serious, he knew how pissed CJ was by his eyes, "but just so you know, I'm alone and unarmed, and we both know you can whip my ass anytime you want, so do you really think you need that?" Moe dropped his grin as he added softly, "I just came to pick up a few things, not to cause trouble CJ, then I'll be gone."

"What things?" CJ asked narrowing his eyes, he already knew what Moe had come for.

"Now, how the hell is that any of your business," Moe exclaimed nervously, then he was beginning to show his fear as CJ settled the gun's sight onto the center of his chest "you going to put that down or shoot me, cause if you keep pointing that damn thing at me, I'm going to MAKE you do one or the other!"

"What things?" CJ asked again, keeping the weapon on him, "no, I'm not putting my gun down and I'm not going to ask again!"

Moe raised his eyebrows as high as they would go, "Damn Caster, you sure have gotten mean! I'm sure you have your reasons, but come on, I did save…"

CJ interrupted him, "MEAN! ME? You've got your damn nerve, BOSCO!" His anger took him a few steps closer to Moe, "You bitch slap Jamie, then attack her; then you go off with that MONSTER, who almost killed you and me and HER and you're judging me! That's a riot, did I miss something, or weren't you the one seen outside of that restaurant uptown with VANCE!"

As he finished, Moe's mouth dropped open, "Oh shit, that's what this is about? Look I have my reasons okay? And if you talked to Jamie you would know that me slapping her and 'attacking' her was all SHOW Caster, none of it was 'real'!"

"Really, well, I guess that you not 'taking care' of business with Vance was all our imagination, too, huh BOSCO!" CJ was thinking seriously of just kicking his ass and hauling him in and Moe could see it on his face.

"Stop calling me Bosco, Ceege, my names Moe, or Maurice, and if you have any sense or trusted me...you would know that I wouldn't have done that unless I had a damn good reason! One I can't get into right now, but…" he was interrupted again by CJ.

"No, you're not Moe, Maurice, or Bosco, are you? You're Louis, right, Louis Ricemans, at least that's what this says, and what the kid at the restaurant says!" CJ had reached into his back pocket and pulled out the bank book throwing it at Moe's chest, "trust you...yea that's rich, Ricemans!"

Moe blinked as he flinched at the book striking him and at hearing what CJ thought of him, and seeing the book Moe looked down at the floor a moment trying to decide how much he could say now about it, taking a deep breath he began, "CJ, its not what…" but he didn't get to finish.

"GET OUT!! I MEAN IT!! GET THE HELL OUT AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN…I'LL TAKE YOUR ASS IN!!" CJ was yelling and Moe took an involuntary step back at the furious look on his face and the tone in his voice, he started to try to speak again, and CJ threw the gun sideways across the room and rushed him. CJ was so angry at that moment that he was blinded by red rage, Moe tried to back up to get away but CJ's momentum carried them both backwards down the hall into the table at the end, the mirror on the wall was smashed as Moe's head slammed into it and he was stunned, his breath knocked out of him as CJ came full force against his chest.

Before Moe could think or react to the situation, CJ half stood up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to him as he reared back and punched him full in the face. Moe hit the ground and didn't move, blood was pouring from his mouth as CJ stood over him his anger not yet abated yelling down at him in fury, "GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Moe lay unmoving, then CJ reached down realizing that he had knocked him out, and dragging him to his feet he held him by his shirt front to haul him to the front door, snatching up the coat he saw on the couch as he went. CJ opened the door wide and hauled him out into the hall, then picked Moe up, tossing him over his good shoulder, the coat clutched tightly in his other hand and went down the stairs.

Finally reaching the front doors he opened them and stalked out, Moe in his arms still unconscious and unceremoniously dumped him on the sidewalk, tossing his coat down on top of him. CJ stood there, breathing heavily as people walked by glancing at him in shock as they saw Moe lying there, most making a wide berth around them, then he turned and went back up the stairs to go inside. But before he closed the door, CJ turned to see him still unconscious and not moving, a deep 'shit' growl sounding out he shook his head and dropped his chin to his chest as he felt his anger fading, but not completely gone.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!" he exclaimed almost yelling, then quickly ran back down the steps, pulling his car keys out and his cell phone. Dialing he then waited as it rang on the other end, then when it was answered he grumbled, "Faith, its me, yeah, look meet me at Mercy, no, no I'm fine, its Moe. No, he's alive, I just beat the shit out of him, no, I'll explain when you get there. What? I don't care, tell them we just found him, tell them whatever you want, I'm just dropping him off, but I'm not staying. Okay, see you."

Hanging up, he reached down and picked Moe up again, for the first time really noticing how much his mouth was actually bleeding, another curse sounding out before taking him to his car and opening the back door he dumped him in. Darting around to the drivers side CJ got into the car and tossed the coat into the back seat with Moe as he started the engine. One glance back and he dropped the car into drive and pulled out, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered to watch this spectacle.

TBC...


	5. Reality Four

**Confused? Really? ;) Now if everything was so easy to figure out, what fun would THAT be? lol Don't worry, all will be revealed soon... Again, thanks so much for the lovely reviews...**

**Enjoy,**

**M.**

**Reality**

**Chapter 4**

Faith put down her phone and grabbed her jacket and purse, she was heading out the door when she realized that Lt. Swersky was standing in the doorway; he didn't look happy. She stopped dead in her tracks and the look on her face confirmed what he had heard.

"Where was he and why the hell is he going to Mercy?" Dave Swersky was obviously not moving until he had an answer to his question.

"Uh, Lieu, I don't know what…" Faith started, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Cut the crap Yokas," he interrupted her, "I have eyes you know, and ears and you people have been creeping around here for days now hiding something, and now I know for sure who. Answer me or I'll have a battalion at that hospital waiting for Caster when he shows with him!" Lieu scowled at her as he commented angrily, he'd had people out looking for Bosco for weeks now and he was not in the mood for a rousing game of twenty questions.

"Yes sir, of course, um, but can I tell you on the way," she asked anxious to get going.

"Fine, but, I'm driving," he turned on his heel and she was hard pressed to keep up with him as he charged through the station house. "Morgan! Keep it covered until I get back, we have an errand to run," Lieu yelled at the desk Sgt. on duty.

"Sure Lieu, no problem," Sgt. Morgan called out as he continued arguing with a mother about her delinquent son, "now madam I tried to tell you, your son can't just shoot his bb gun at pigeons, its against the LAW..."

XXXX

"Okay Faith," Swersky groused, "what the hell is going on, and don't try to shine me on, because I'll haul all your asses in on this if I think you're covering for him!" Lieu was driving like a bat out of hell, lights blazing and sirens blaring.

"Well," Faith started, hanging on as he made a sharp turn thinking maybe she knew now where Bosco had learned to drive the RMP's now, "We're not sure what's going on exactly, but it seems that maybe he's been in hiding, only not really, Sir!" Faith grabbed hold again as he made another sharp turn and headed down the side of a tunnel instead of in it, "Short cut, sir," she asked in a stammer.

"Just tell me what you know!" he exclaimed as he narrowly avoided a collision, "Damn idiot drivers!"

Faith glanced over at him in terror, thinking, 'Yeah, you taught him alright,' before she said breathlessly as she cringed again, "We think he might be undercover or something, but, until we can talk to him, LOOK OUT LIEU!" Faith leaned back and closed her eyes tightly as a small VW crossed over into their lane.

"Yeah, I saw them," he swerved away from them, "now what the hell are you NOT telling me?" he muttered as he deftly dodged another car.

"He might be…mumble, mumble." Faith was not looking to get killed on the way to kill Bosco for getting her in this car with Lieu, so she was trying to avoid the question; at least until they had arrived at the hospital.

"HE MIGHT BE WHAT FAITH!?" Lieu yelled as he was out of patience, "A RAPPER", pausing, "PREGNANT, A DRUG DEALER!? WHAT"

Faith was silent, though she was trying hard not to laugh at the pregnant comment, but the last one was the one her face reacted to.

Dave Swersky slammed the car to a dead stop at the entrance to the hospital, his face a picture of shock staring over at her.

Faith sat there looking straight ahead, then casually she commented though still not looking at him, "Looks like we might have beaten CJ here, Lieu. Think we should just go in or wait?" She didn't dare look at him, for fear he would see right through her, he seemed to have that ability, he always seemed to know what stupidity Bosco was in before Bosco even knew.

"Look at me Yokas!" Lieu demanded, his voice low and dangerous now, Faith was contemplating jumping from the car...or jumping on Bosco and beating the crap out of him when he showed up as Swersky continued, "Since I know the pregnancy is out of the question, unless you people are hiding something from me about him I don't know..., and him being a Rapper is about as long a shot considering his taste in music, why the hell did your face go all funny on the drug dealer comment!?" She sat silent still, until..."Tell me or I swear, I'll call the commissioner right the hell now...and IAB!" he swore.

"It's possible," Faith hastened to say, "but still not proven, that he could, maybe, be," she hesitated, closing her eyes waiting for the explosion as she finished with, "Louis Ricemans." She was flinching away from him, holding her breath, when he surprised the hell out of her.

"Faith that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," then to her complete and utter amazement he opened his door and got out laughing, "Bosco? Ricemans? Bosco's not smart enough to be Ricemans Faith! Oh don't get me wrong, he's a good cop, but come on...hell Yokas, I thought you were going to really have something there," he laughed again as exiting the RMP he walked to the entrance to await CJ and Bosco.

"Okay," she said letting her breath out, "Am I in Wonderland, because its starting to feel like I'm in Wonderland, yeah, I'm thinking I've fallen down that Rabbit hole that Sully was talking about, I wonder when the Cheshire cats gonna show up." Then she exited the car to wait with him.

XXXX

In the car with CJ and Maurice:

CJ was driving fast but carefully, when he heard Moe start to choke, glancing back he saw that his face was against the back of the seat, and at the angle he was at he couldn't turn away from it while unconscious. Quickly pulling to the side of the road, and throwing the car in park he half climbed over the back of the seat and turned him over so that his face was to the side, CJ realized to his distress and fear that Moe's mouth was full of blood and he quickly tilted his face more to let it drain.

"Crap, I probably broke his damn jaw!" he muttered, angry still; but unsure at whom right now. Then he took the jacket and propped it against the back of his head and shoulders; against the seat back to keep him angled; when he was sure he was breathing right again, he turned and sat back down to continue down the street, driving a little faster now. Just as he drove up to the entrance of Mercy's emergency room, he heard Moe start to moan. By the time he was out of the car and yelling for help the moans had turned to cries of pain that made CJ's stomach clench.

"HEY OVER HERE! I NEED HELP HERE!" he yelled out, then saw Swersky and Faith running over to the car, a nurse and an orderly with them, a Doctor following closely.

Looking into the car, the Doctor shouted for a stretcher and the orderly ran to get it bringing it around the door. CJ and the Doctor lifted Moe up and placed him on the stretcher, and then CJ held his head steady as they moved to the doors of the ER.

Moe was yelling he was in so much pain now, and Faith seeing all the blood, shouted, "What the hell happened CJ!?"

Lieu, looking at Bosco on the stretcher as they passed him, said, "Broke his jaw did you? Can't say I blame you."

Faith looked over at him in shock then returned her gaze to CJ, "YOU BROKE HIS JAW!? CJ WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? HE'S HALF YOUR SIZE!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

CJ was feeling bad enough right now and he ignored Faith's comments, his anger was gone and now all he could think about was 'what if I was wrong' then he was pissed again! 'That's about right, he runs off protecting the bastard who nearly kills us and I'm feeling bad because he's hurt!? SHIT!'

Entering the ER the Doctor and Nurse whisked him away, making CJ leave them at the exam room door. CJ stood there shaking his head, then turning to Faith and seeing her about to comment again said, "Don't, okay? Just don't." then he walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Shaking in reaction he slammed through the door and quickly went to a stall where he threw up then when he had himself under control he walked over to the sink, to wash up.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, as he washed Bosco's blood from his hands and arms; he was shocked to find he was crying. Then he grabbed a towel and turning was surprised to see Lieu standing watching him, CJ was shocked, and ashamed of what he had done and his face reflected those emotions.

"You okay?" Swersky asked his arms folded over his chest.

CJ nodded, then shook his head no, looking down, he admitted, "No, I'm not, Lieu, I never used to lose my cool like that, you know? But since this summer, all I want to do is hit something or somebody!" He was looking around as if to find the answers he was seeking in the walls and ceiling around him and fresh tears were coming.

"Convenient target CJ that's all. If it had been Vance at that moment you would have done a lot worse, hell anybody would have," Lieu said trying to help, "and its not like he's innocent here, from what I hear you might just have had reason." He didn't want to admit to Faith that he believed her, just yet...

"No Lieu, that's where you're wrong, Vance I probably would have just arrested," he stated, "I did want to kill him, now I want him to suffer in jail, the way he made me and Moe and Jamie suffer, beating him wouldn't satisfy me, killing would make it to easy for him," he sighed as he realized his answer was worse than he'd feared it would be, "Moe, Moe I wanted to beat, I didn't just punch him, I tried to hurt him, I wanted to…" he stopped, turning to the sink, putting his hands one on each side of it and leaning down, as he tried to come to grips with what he was feeling; Dave stayed silent; "Damn HIM! He was my partner! How the hell could he do this!? HE was suppose to HAVE MY BACK! AND INSTEAD HE'S ONE OF THE BIGGEST FUCKING DRUG DEALERS IN THE WHOLE DAMN STATE!", then shaking, unaware of the look on Lieu's face now, "I didn't just want to hurt him when I hit him, I wanted to kill him. How the hell could I go from wanting Vance and Buford dead, and planning in detail how I would make them suffer, to wanting to kill my best friend!" He sank down by the sink and putting his back to the wall near him put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, sitting there, silent now in his grief and pain.

Dave stood there a moment more, contemplating something, then looking down at the floor decided against it at this time and quietly left the room.

XXXX

Going to the exam entrance Dave saw Bosco writhing in pain as the Doctor examined him, the nurse was pressing a wad of gauze padding into the inside of his mouth, as the Doctor stepped back to walk over to the phone on the wall. Swersky noticed that they had Bosco's head strapped down now and his hands cuffed to the bed, but his feet were free and he was scrapping his heels against the bed in pain, as the nurse applied more pressure, attempting to stop the bleeding.

They had started an IV and a suction tube was in his mouth, blood was being pumped out into a container next to the bed. The Dr. walked quickly back to the bed and told another nurse something, she went to a cabinet and opening it took out a vial and a syringe. She then filled the syringe and injected it into the IV. Almost immediately, Bosco began to quiet, soon maybe another 30 seconds he was still. The Dr. then nodded and said something else to her and she left the room, heading down the hall.

Faith was standing next to him watching this with him, she had tears on her face and Swersky thought, 'Bosco, why the hell did you have to do it this way?' But he was silent still.

The phone rang in the exam room and the Doctor went to it, picking up the phone he spoke into it and then listening a moment, hung it up and headed for the bed, an orderly in the room with them began helping them get the bed ready for moving.

As they exited the room, the Doctor seeing them standing there came over to them saying, "Well, there is no doubt, it's broken, and he's going to need surgery, that's where we're heading now, if he has a family, let them know will you. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours, start to finish, boy's going to have some wire that's for sure! Damn, that must have been some punch!" Then he was gone, walking to catch up with the stretcher.

Faith had followed for a while but when they reached the elevator she stopped, looking down at him before the doors opened to admit them, she reached out and took Bosco's hand a moment, then when the doors opened she let go and went back to where Swersky was standing and watched as they took him in.

"I better go call Rose," she said, "Let her know what's going on." She sounded so defeated that Dave stopped her.

"Faith?" he offered her some small hope, "Don't believe everything you hear, or see, okay?"

Looking at him sadly she shook her head, "There are things you don't know about yet, Dave."

"And there's a lot more You don't know yet. Give it some time, okay? I can't say more, but, just give it some time. If you'll excuse me I have a call to make." Then he was gone down the hall himself.

As Faith stood watching him leave, she had the first faint spark of hope, that things might not be as bad as they seemed right now.

XXXX

Jamie was pacing now, Moe was over 4 hours late from when he'd said he'd be back.

He hadn't told her where he was going, but she knew it had to do with the new 'acquisition', his meeting should have been over hours before, and he'd said he had another errand to run before he returned.

Kyle came into the room, echoing her thoughts, as she asked, "He should have been back by now, maybe I should make that phone call?"

"Not yet, we're not suppose to do anything until 24 hours have passed, he probably just got hung up on the other thing, might not have anything to do with Dellio and Berman," he said as he walked to the computer on the desk, "but if he's not back soon, I'll send someone to take a look see."

"Well, it's not like him; oh hell, its just like him," she laughed ruefully, "Never has been on time for anything, joke is he'll be late for his own…" she stopped what she was about to say, looking at Kyle, "never mind."

He laughed at the look on her face, trying to reassure her, "Don't worry about it. He's fine I'm sure, besides if he wasn't our contacts at the local hospitals would have already contacted us. You get something to eat yet? Want me to fix something?"

"Know what? You're right, I'm just worrying for nothing, and no I haven't eaten yet, how about WE fix something, help keep me busy!" she said as she walked past him heading out the door.

"Jamie, wait!" Kyle called to her as he studied the computer screen in front of him.

"What?" she asked watching him, then she walked quickly to see what he was looking at.

"Damn it! Come on lets go!" he was moving now away from the desk, and Jamie glanced at the screen then "Oh god!" she read what was there; just a short email, and was immediately following him out of the room.

XXXX

Arriving at Mercy, she and Kyle went into a side entrance, avoiding the public accesses, and made their way up to the surgical area. Being a nurse at Mercy for so long had its advantages. Coming out into a surgical wing, an area that wasn't public, she went to the desk, asking "Where is Boscorelli? Is he out of surgery yet?"

"Jamie? What are you doing here? I didn't think you were working anymore," the nurse behind the desk asked.

"Darla, please, no questions, where is Boscorelli, Maurice?" she asked again, this time with a no nonsense tone.

"OKAY! Geesh, yeah, he's been out of surgery awhile now, he's still in recovery though, lost a fair amount of blood, broken jaw will do that, you know. Doc wants to make sure he's stable, how do you know…" she stopped at the look on Jamie's face, then, "Ok, ok, Recovery 6." And as Jamie and Kyle took off down the hall, called out, "Yeah, you have a nice day too!" rolling her eyes she went back to her paperwork.

Stopping at the door to the recovery ward, Jamie peered first through the window to see if anyone was in the room that shouldn't see her.

Rose and Faith were standing next to the bed, Faith had her arm around Rose, Jamie could see that Moe was still out of it, but a quick glance at the monitors told her he was stable. She backed away shaking her head at Kyle and they quietly went down the hall to a lounge for nurses to wait for them to leave.

Ten minutes passed then she peeked in again, and saw that they were gone, entering the room, she and Kyle walked to the bed, Moe had his eyes closed and looking at the monitors again Jamie gave a sigh of relief as his vitals were strong. She saw the bag of blood hanging and taking his chart, she saw that it was the only one needed. Silently nodding to Kyle, after reading the rest of the chart, she motioned for him to step outside with her.

"Looks like a clean break, he's going to be hurting when he wakes up, but the worse part is, he's not going anywhere for a few days, and when he does, he won't be doing much talking. You better make that phone call now," she said sighing and shaking her head.

"Damn," Kyle swore quietly, then, "This in NOT going to go over well! Did it say in there how it happened?"

"No, well, just that it was a blow of some kind," then she paused, "Do you think it was…"

"Couldn't be, they wouldn't have stopped with a broken jaw, they would have finished the job," he stated, "Man, two and a half years, to be this close…Jamie, how long is he going to be out of commission?" he asked looking back through the window at Maurice.

"Hard to say," she explained, "some breaks heal fast, others…well it might be a slow process, just depends on the person, but just guessing, I'd say 8 weeks."

"EIGHT WEEKS!" Kyle exclaimed quietly, "Now I really don't want to make that call! Eight weeks…oh crap!"

Jamie couldn't help but smile at his expression, so far from what she'd seen and heard, she couldn't blame him, the pressure to get this thing done was hot and heavy, and she was glad that she wasn't the one having to make that phone call.

Kyle Simmons, one of Moe's 'bodyguards', sighed heavily, then said, "Do you know how long we had to work together on this before I was able to call him Louis without slipping up, just so we could start this damn thing!?" Then his shoulders sagging, he went off to make that phone call he was soooo dreading.

Turning, Jamie entered the room again, walking over to stand next to Moe, looking down at him and taking his hand gently in hers, she sighed, "Sweetheart, just how many times do you think you need to end up in a bed like this? Because I think it's time to stop now. I don't think I can stand much more," she was smiling sadly down at him. Leaning over she kissed his forehead, and stroked his hair with her right hand.

His face was badly bruised along his jaw line and it extended up into his cheek, his eye was blackening, and even his neck looked bruised. She knew some of it was from the surgery, and some just from internal bleeding into the surrounding tissues, but it was still hard to look at. His mouth was lax from the anesthesia still, and she could see the metal in his mouth. "Boy are you going to be pissed, when you find out your back on a liquid diet!" she sighed, knowing who was the one who was going to have to listen to that complaint. She pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him, the door opened and someone entered, startling her; looking up she smiled in relief.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, then added, "We only just saw the email, when Kyle checked the computer, when did it happen?"

"About 6 hours ago, or so, kind of lost track, the surgery took about 2 hours after he got here, was hoping that one of you would see it and I wouldn't have to send someone to the house," he said approaching the bed.

She nodded, then asked, "How?"

He had walked to the other side of the bed, looking down at Moe, looking back up at Jamie, he said, "Misunderstanding."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "With who, a truck!"

"No," he said quietly staring at Bosco's face, "Caster."

"WHAT" she exclaimed softly, "CJ did THIS? How the hell did they even come into contact? CJ was suppose to be at work! On desk duty!"

"Yea, well, he wasn't...I'll explain later, right now though we have other problems, like how to get him out of here," he said glancing around the room, "he can't stay here. Too many people have heard about this, and I expect that at any moment the commissioner and the freaking mayor will be all over this. I have an idea, but I'll need your help with it."

"And just were do you expect to take him? There is an all points out for him, remember?!" Jamie exclaimed, "any hospital he goes to will report him."

"Actually, I wasn't thinking, hospital," he said smiling at her charmingly, "that's why I need your help."

Her raised eyebrows and the beginning of a tilt to her head combined with her grinning, told him she was game for whatever he suggested...'she really would make a good cop' he was thinking in amusement.

"I want to have him transported to the house. Any one of the three will do, pick one," he said, "if you think it will be okay? Don't want to cause more harm than good."

"Anything we do will cause more harm right now, but if you mean to him physically, there shouldn't be a problem, as long as we have the right supplies and equipment," she grinned down at Moe, "and I think with the 'budget' we have to work with, that shouldn't be a problem!"

"Good, then lets get moving, what do we have to do first?!" he said, taking out his cell phone.

"Well, Lieu…" Jamie started.

XXXX

One hour later:

"I want to see my son! He should have been in a room by now!" Rose was upset, and she wasn't the only one.

"Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm sorry, I'm trying to explain, we can't find him!" the nurse was on the phone with security, and calling the Doctor in charge of his care, again, "We are doing everything we can to find him! I promise you; someone probably just got the room numbers wrong, or put him on the wrong floor!"

"WHAT!!" Faith yelled, "YOU LOST HIM!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT HE JUST CAME OUT OF SURGERY!!! HE WASN'T EVEN AWAKE YET!!!"

"Look officer, you don't have to yell! We're doing everything…" she stopped as Faith took off down the hall to the recovery room Bosco had been in.

"Officer, you can't go in there!" the nurse had fast lost control of the situation and she knew it, "Yes, I'm still here," she said desperately into the phone, "get someone up here NOW! Right, Maurice Boscorelli, facial surgery; yeah, he wasn't awake yet; no, I don't guess he could answer if we called his name, he was still unconscious and his mouth IS WIRED SHUT!!!!" now she was the one yelling!

Slamming the phone down, she saw the police officer coming back out of the room, "Security is on it's way," she started.

"To hell with security, they couldn't find their ass if they sat on it!" Faith pressed the side of her radio, "Central, this is an emergency transmission."

"Go ahead," was the reply.

"Patch me through to Lieutenant Swersky, at the 55," Faith told them.

"Hold," came the reply.

"Swersky," Dave's voice came over the radio.

"Lieu, the patient's gone missing, and it looks like he had help," she told him.

"Damn, are you sure?" he replied anxiously.

"Yeah, Lieu, I'm sure," Faith said, "it looks like he was taken, bed and all. There is a woman's winter hat at the scene and it doesn't belong to his mom or me."

Dave Swersky rolled his eyes, 'damn, and I saw that, crap,' he thought, then said, "Have you checked to see if it belongs to one of the staff there?"

"NOOOO, I haven't, but I really can't remember seeing any of the nurses wearing one of these on duty!!!!" Faith was getting aggravated now with everyone.

"Okay, okay, I'll put out an all points, keep checking the hospital, keep me informed," he signed out and put his radio on the seat next to him.

XXXX

Looking over at Jamie, he saw she was looking at him with her eyebrows raised again, then she said, "We are soooo going to be in trouble with her when this is over!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" he turned back forward, checking for traffic as he pulled away from the red light, following the ambulance, carrying Bosco back to the house he and Jamie were staying in.

"What if someone sees You, Dave?" she asked him, "It could create a problem."

"Don't worry, I'm dropping you off up ahead," he said, "Kyle is waiting for you. Then I have to go back to the house and put out that all points."

Jamie looked over at him again, "But that could be forty-five minutes from now, won't that look suspicious?"

"No, I'll just say I was waiting to hear that they found him in the laundry or something before I sent it out!" he was grinning now, then said, "This had better work, because if it doesn't, I'm retiring, I'm getting to old to be undercover!"

Jamie shook her head, looking out the window at the snow that was falling, then glanced back ahead watching the ambulance as it picked up speed, they weren't using the lights and the paramedics on board were informed enough to keep quiet about who their patient was, Carlos and Levine had really learned to keep their mouths shut; well that and the threat of federal jail time if they didn't keep quiet had helped.

TBC...


	6. Reality Five

Thanks again for the reviews, I love them! Glad to see someone is enjoying this story. Wakey Wakey...lol um, not quite yet S! But soon...hehehe

Enjoy

M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 5**

"Missing," CJ stood with his front door open blinking in disgust at his visitor, "And this is different from last week How, or the week before or the week before that or hey how about…," he was not in the mood for this, in fact, he was on his way to stinking ass drunk, and he was not in the mood for more of Maurice's shit, his words beginning to slur, "WHO CARES!" He turned and leaving the door wide open; walked, or rather swayed back to his comfy couch. Flopping down on it he went back to watching TV, picking up his bottle of tequila but as he started to take a swig, it was yanked from his hand, so he yelled at the taker, "HEY, give me that back, I'm still conscious!"

Ty stood above him looking down rolling his eyes, he knew what had happened earlier and had come to tell him about Bosco being taken from the hospital and also to check on him, but CJ hadn't had quite the reaction he was expecting although since he's the one who put Bosco in the hospital to begin with he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

"Yea so I noticed and you're going to stay that way," then as CJ went back to watching TV, he went into the kitchen screwing the cap back on the bottle and quickly put the bottle back on the shelf. Then he proceeded to make coffee and checked to see what there was to eat in the fridge.

Later; as he sat a plate of food down in front of CJ and handed him a cup of coffee, he offered sympathetically, "It's not your fault you know CJ, you didn't make him who he is, or what he's become, you just happened to be his partner of the moment. Hell, you can ask Faith about that if you don't believe me. Bosco never needed anybody's help to screw himself! Hell CJ, he's so good at it I'm surprised he ever bothers having a girlfriend!"

"Never said it was my fault," CJ returned in a mumble, "I know who's fault it is, I just…" CJ stopped, he was done with feeling guilty, and done with trying to figure out what had happened, "Ty do you ever wonder if you made the wrong decision; somewhere, and if you had just turned left instead of right your whole life would make sense?"

"Are you kidding?" Ty exclaimed, stopping to stare a moment at him as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, "I have Sully as a partner, and you ask me that question," then seeing the serious look that CJ was now giving him, shrugged, "Yeah, man, everybody feels like that at one time or the other, thing is you can't change what you did choose, hell most of the time I don't even want too. You just have to try to make it what you want if its not, and if you can't, then make another decision, go in another direction. Nothing is carved in stone man, except birth and death, and even those are iffy as to how and when."

Nodding CJ seemed to be digesting what Ty had just told him as he looked back at the TV, but when he started talking next, it was a long while before he stopped as he let it all out on Ty; "Lately, I've been trying to decide if I want to be a cop anymore, hell, I've been trying to decide if I even want to stay here in New York," he paused as Ty studied him; his own sandwich forgotten as CJ's words sank in, "the thing is Ty, I don't know what to be if I'm not a cop, the other things I tried; well, they just seem pointless now, you know? And I can't go home, hell, that's where all this shit started for me, so that's out of the question," he paused, finally taking a bite of his sandwich.

Ty on the other hand had put his sandwich down and was staring at the TV quietly waiting for CJ to finish.

Swallowing another bite of the late meal, CJ sighed, "You know, no one except me and Moe, have ANY idea what happened in that swamp, or what happened on those planes…and well lets just say the swamp was looking pretty damn good by the time we reached New York. I can't even freaking believe what happened in that penthouse…," he paused, staring at the corner of the ceiling studying the molding, then, "Ty, I didn't think we would make it out alive, I'm still having nightmares about that place and the things I saw, what I felt about what I had to do just to keep him alive, see you can't even imagine. And it wasn't as if he didn't help me…when he could, which honestly wasn't very often, and the thing was it wasn't even his fault that it was that way! And hell, I owed him; if it weren't for him in that swamp, well, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here, half drunk, eating this really crappy sandwich who the hell taught you to make this?" Ty chuckled, then again sat silent waiting for CJ to go on.

"I realize, that in the subway, he did do what he could, he tried to tell me that this afternoon, but I was soooo damn pissed…but you know what, it doesn't count anymore none of it does, nothing that happened last summer or since. He chose Vance Laurence over Jamie, over me, over being a cop. Hell, he's a drug dealer, his 'good deeds' are like the devil giving you something you want because he likes you, in the end the price is just too damn high. So now I don't know what to do about anything anymore. He caused me to act in a way today I never thought I would act," he tossed the remains of the sandwich onto the plate on the coffeetable, adding finally, "I'm tired, tired of thinking and tired of always getting the shit end of the stick, because I'm so damn trusting and stupid. I trusted Vance; my friend and brother-in-laws own brother! I trusted my dads friend; a man I'd known for ever, I trusted Moe, and I should just be all their bitch, cause everyone of them screwed me just as fast as I could let them." He snatched up the soda Ty had put down with the plate, swigging before he angrily added, "Hell, maybe, I'll just do what Bosco did, become a drug dealer and start screwing everyone around ME! Seems to work just fine for him, right!"

Ty's mouth dropped open as he started to protest, but before he could get the first sentence out, CJ slammed the can down next to the plate, jumped up and went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ty looked down at his own sandwich, then laid it down on the plate before placing the plate back onto the coffeetable, he leaned back against the sofa and dropped his head back onto the pillow muttering in despair, "Bosco, what the hell happened to you, and what the hell have you done to him."

XXXX

At the house:

"He'll sleep through the rest of the night, of course since that's only about another hour…" Jamie was yawning, it had been a rough evening and night, "that should be 'day'."

The transfer had itself gone well, but since they'd been back here, things had gotten rough. Moe had woken shortly after they had settled him in and Carlos and Holly had left; though offering to come back and help if they were needed, but Jamie told them no thank you as she was concerned for their safety if anyone saw them.

After she had changed and returned to him, she'd found Kyle coming out of the room, "He's waking up, and he's not happy, you better get in here quick!"

Nodding her head as she took a deep breath, she entered the room to see he was awake aright, both hands were at his mouth and he was groaning loudly in pain, his knees pulled up under the blankets he was trashing around some. Going quickly to him, she checked his IV, and gently pulled his hands away from his face, "Moe sweetheart, don't touch your face, I know it hurts, but you'll only make it worse."

His eyes were pain filled and he was begging her for relief trying to speak, but his words were merely sounds, as she gently tried to comfort him, "I Know love, and I'm going to give you something; here," she handed him a plunger attached to his IV machine, by a cord, "This is just like the one in the hospital in…" before she could finish he was pressing it, several times, "Hey, now, remember it won't give you more than you're allowed! But if it's not enough, I can give you a little…" but fortunately he was already drifting off before she could finish. The machine was set at maximum dosage right now, and for that she was thankful, she had seen patients with broken jaws before and she knew how painful it could be.

Stroking his hair, Jamie closed her eyes and wondered how smart this really was, while they'd had no real choice as he'd have ended up in a jail hospital if they'd not gotten him out of there. The whole of the operation would have been blown if they had let that happen, because there would have been no way in hell, Swersky or she would have let him stay there.

But now she was worried about how they would get him the proper care he needed, she couldn't stay awake 24 hours a day, and if Doctor's started showing up, not to mention other nurses…that would create it's own problems. Usually she could think pretty fast on her feet but right now all she wanted to do was collapse in a bed and sleep for a year, the adrenaline rush she'd had earlier was long gone. She instead pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down, and just like in Louisiana she laid her head down on the bed and holding his hand, drifted off to sleep; well at least this way, she'd be here when he woke up as well as know when he did.

Drifting in a light doze, she began to remember the night he showed up at her door, just a couple of days after they had left him in the subway:

_There was a knock at the door that she was hesitant to answer as Warren was still at his fathers; they'd thought it best for him to stay there, what with Vance's whereabouts still unknown._

_Peeping through the peep hole, she was startled to see Moe standing there, quickly opening the door, she exclaimed, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORR…" but she'd not been able to finish because he'd rushed her inside kicking the door closed and then grabbing her close he'd leaned back against it with her in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth._

_When they'd come up for air, he said, "You want to lock that, or invite the neighbors in?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure, do you think they'd like to watch," she'd grinned, then got serious, "Moe, I'm not kidding, don't you know that everyone is out looking for you! Swersky has the entire department up in arms over this! They think that Vance got away and that you're floating in the Hudson somewhere!"_

"_Yeah, I know, but you didn't answer my question, do we invite them in or lock up?" he was grinning like a kid at her._

"_Oh no," she was pulling away from him, " lock up, I've never even met them yet, they're never home!"_

_He let her go only long enough to do as she commanded, then followed her into the kitchen where he grabbed her again, turning her to him._

"_I have missed you soooo much, you have no idea! I'm sorry I worried you, and I'm sorry for not coming to see you when I got back, and I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY for not trusting you!" he was giving her his big eyed, 'I'm just soooo adorable you have to love me' look, "Forgive me? Please? And Oh yeah," and he lost the silly look, becoming very serious as he reached his hand up, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers; which still sported a red mark, and slight bruise; "and I'm REALLY sorry for this, I swear to you, I will never raise my hand to you the rest of my life, I would kill myself first, that I promise you."_

_He was so stricken looking as he said that, touching her face gently, that she was near tears, "Moe, please don't! I forgive you, for all of it; Except for this," and she put her hand over his as it lay on her face, entwining their fingers, palm to palm; "because this saved my life, and CJ's. For this you have nothing to apologize for."_

_He lowered his head, looking down, nodding, and she pulled him close to her now hugging him tightly then lying her head on his chest as he laid his face on the top of her head in her hair. They stood there for a long time, just holding each other, not speaking, not needing to. Finally, he raised his head and put his hand under her chin raising it so she was looking at him, "We have to talk."_

_She nodded, and he pulled away, taking her by the hand he led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch, where he started slowly, explaining 'who' he was, and what was happening in his life._

_To say that Jamie was shocked would have been the understatement of the year, and suddenly the not telling him about her divorce was looking like forgetting to tell him to pick up the dry cleaning._

_But when he got to the 'why Vance is still walking the earth part!' well, the shit hit the fan big time!_

"_You mean that Bastard is still alive," she'd raged, she was so angry that he'd actually pulled back from her, thinking that maybe locating and moving to another room would be a good idea at that moment, "AND HE'S NOT IN JAIL!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH WAIT YOU WEREN'T THINKING WERE YOU! OH MY GOD!!! HOW COULD YOU MAURICE!!!"_

_She stood up and was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table, and after every sentence she stopped and glared at him! Not much will make a man glad that he decided NOT to tell a woman bad news in the kitchen where the sharp objects are like one of those glares Jamie was bestowing onto him just then._

_He waited; wisely; until she's run out of steam, which was longer than he'd thought it might be; then he tried to explain why._

_She stood in front of him across the coffeetable now, still and silent during his explanation, and he found he was really, really nervous as he spoke, glancing around more than once to see if there was anything heavy that she could lift to throw at him!_

"_I realized that if I killed him, some part of me would change forever, a part of me that wouldn't be able to be with you after. I also realized, honestly, that I could use him. That he had contacts that I might need and more importantly, he gives me; as my driver; i.e. he's working for ME not the other way around, a sense of legitimacy that I might otherwise have to use an agent for, and that might not…" he paused._

"_Be realistic enough for this Murphy character you are so hot to take down?" she finished for him._

_Looking sheepish now, "Right, exactly, I gave him a choice, do what I say, or I cut him into fish bait."_

_That actually made her chuckle, if not laugh, "Fish Bait?" then she frowned in confusion asking, "But, we heard him screaming! And it didn't sound fake! What did you do to him?"_

_He looked up at her from under his brows as she had come around the coffee table during her last sentence to stand now directly in front of him. With a sheepish shrug he replied, "Well, what can I say, he did teach me a few things…I just applied what I'd learned," then he was grinning at her shocked look, "Don't worry, I didn't remove anything that won't grow back!"_

_Now that made her laugh even if in shocked not humorous laughter, "Oh my god! I don't even want to know, please spare me the details?!" At his smirking nod she reached out taking and holding his face with both her hands, gently stroking it, "Should I ask if anything was removed from you? And I'm not talking about your physical condition."_

_Shaking his head gently a slow smile spreading, "No, thanks to CJ, I'm still pretty much as I was the last time you saw me in Louisiana, plus or minus."_

"_Plus or minus, what?" she asked frowning slightly._

"_Nothing really, nothing important," he tried to reassure himself as well as her, "nothing that I can't handle."_

_She studied him a moment seriously, nodded, then smiling at him, asked, "So where do we go from here?"_

_His hands on her hips he pushed her back and standing up in front of her, said, "Well, I was hoping…"_

_At the smoldering look in his eyes and on his face, she smiled, then taking him by the hand, she turned and led him down the hall; Moe a more than willing follower. But upon reaching her bedroom door, he stopped her, asking nervously, "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Maurice," she smiled up at him, " its usually the woman who gets cold feet!"_

"_Trust me lady, my feet are not cold!" he grinned back._

"_Really," Jamie smirked, "well, I guess you're going to have to prove that..."_

_"Oh, I'll prove more than that lady..." he winked at her as he moved closer._

_She was laughing as she commented back, "Promises, Promises Big Boy," Jamie stopped teasing him then, " and I have never been more sure about anything in my lif…," before she could finish he had pushed the door open, reached down put his arms around her waist and was lifting her up high up onto him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her legs around his waist, he began kissing he while he walked forward into the bedroom, kicking that door closed behind him._

She was roused from her sleepy thoughts by a moaning near her, raising her head, and realizing that she'd drifted into a light sleep and had almost been dreaming she quickly got to her feet, "It's okay, I'm here," she reassured him.

He gave a slight nod, then reached up to take her hand, he was trying again to speak, but wasn't having much success, and he was quickly getting frustrated.

"Wait, okay, wait, I've got something…" and she reached over onto the nightstand and picked up a pad and pen. Handing it to him, she saw him roll his eyes at her. She smiled, "Yeah, I know, just like a bad memory, huh?"

But he took it and writing on it handed it back to her, he'd asked, 'What happened?'

"You don't remember?" she asked him back, and at his 'no' quickly explained what Dave had told her had happened.

He closed his eyes as she finished and a tear slid down the side of his face, her heart was breaking for him, as she knew how hard a decision it had been to deceive CJ over this.

He took the pad back, writing, 'Is he okay? He wasn't arrested was he?'

"Not that I know of. Dave said he'd gone back to his place, but I can check for you if you want me too?" she offered.

He gave a slow nod, then he grimaced in pain, the motion causing more pain, then his eyelids were fluttering as he tried to relax to no avail, groping around on the blanket, he was having trouble locating the medication plunger, Jamie quickly handed it to him. Soon enough he was out again.

She went to the phone, then realizing that it was 3:00 in the morning, decided to wait.

Twice more he woke in pain, asking about CJ, finally around 5:30 she gave him a shot of morphine in his IV, enough to keep him out for several hours as the meds in the IV were not being enough to keep him resting.

That was when she told Kyle who had come into the room, that he would sleep the rest of the night, and laughed in her tiredness when she realized that it was nearly over. He offered to stay with Moe while she rested and she quickly took him up on it, making him promise to come and get her if he woke. She had already showed him where the numbers and graphs should remain on the monitors, and she was hoping that by afternoon she would be able to remove the wires that fed those anyway.

Walking to her room; she had moved down the hall one room over, it suddenly hit her like a lightening bolt! A way to let CJ know what was really going on, and if Swersky went for it, to get the ball rolling on this whole damn thing! She decided though that just in case this 'idea' of hers was just a sleep deprived delirium, she'd wait and call after she'd gotten some rest. Falling into her bed fully clothed, she was instantly asleep, later Kyle had come down to her room to make sure she didn't need anything, and seeing her sleeping sprawled out on the bed he grinned, then pulled the bottom of the comforter up and throwing it over her he walked back to sit with 'Louis'.

XXXX

"Well, what do you think?" Jamie sat at Maurice's desk, talking on the phone to Dave Swersky.

"I think that either you've been hanging around Bosco too long or this is the start of a new career for you," he laughed, then told her with respect, "Let me run it by the big guys and see what they think, but actually it might not be such a crazy idea at all!"

"Really? You think this could work?" She was excited, "I mean this could fix a few things as well as keep this operation moving, don't you think?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Funny thing is, Bosco tried to suggest something along those lines last year, but they didn't want to chance it with a rookie." He was nodding his head as he tapped his pen on the desk top, "Now. though maybe they'll see the light, as it were; let me do this and I'll get back to you. By the way did you run it past him, or is he still out of it?"

"Not yet, and yeah he's still pretty groggy, so maybe later today," she then laughed, "OF course I may be the one needing morphine when I tell him!"

Dave laughed quietly in agreement then they hung up. He immediately got up and grabbing his coat and hat headed down the hall, "Hey Honey, I've got to go do something, be back later!"

"Sure thing Dear! David, hey could you pick up the dry cleaning while you're out?" Vanessa Swersky, his wife of 28 years called out to him.

"Sure thing sweetheart, where's the ticket?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"On the fridge, oh and if you get a chance could you pick up some of that great sauce at Romano's for me? I'm going to make dinner before I go to work, but I'm NOT making sauce all day!" she laughed as he passed her. She was standing at the table, looking at a cookbook.

"Hey, I'll eat whatever you fix, as long as I'm not the one doing the cooking tonight! Sure I'll be glad to stop there for you. Won't be long hopefully, then maybe we can do a little 'cooking' together, before I leave for work today?" he was grinning as he stopped for a quick good-bye kiss.

"Well, I don't know, depends on what you feel like 'cooking', she laughed as he walked out of the room.

"That we can decide when I get back!" he called out as he left through the front door. He could hear her laughing as he closed and locked it.

Smiling on his way to his car, he took out his cell phone, making a quick call, "Hey, its me Swersky, meet me at Jake's diner, in about 10 minutes," he paused then his good mood fading rapidly at the arguing on the other end, "You know, I don't care what you have to do, this is important! If you want this thing to get done, you'll be there, and don't bring that idiot Jacobson with you, man gives me gas!"

Satisfied he'd been understood, Dave hung up and putting his seatbelt on, pulled out of his driveway.

XXXX

Later at the diner:

"You've got to be kidding ME! How the hell did that happen! And why didn't I get a call?" Terri Evans was shocked down to her toes, "Dave this is two and a half years down the damn drain! What the hell was he thinking going back there?"

"Terri, calm down, it was as much my fault as his, I sent Caster home early, because he wasn't feeling well, didn't realize that Bosco would still be there," Dave liked her but sometimes…

"Actually Simmons did call, but didn't leave a message," she said letting out a harsh breath, "I never call them back on that line, it's too dangerous, and he didn't answer his safe phone."

"I know,' he said, "but here's the thing, it was suggested to me that…" and he explained what Jamie had offered to do.

Terri sat there listening, not sure who was the crazy one in this bunch as he outlined the plan, then when he'd finished and was waiting for her reply, it suddenly occurred to her; this might just work, grinning at him, she started to nod then grew serious, "Dave, you might just have convinced Me, but how are you going to convince Him and will anyone believe it?"

"You let me worry about that, you just have to give the okay, I'll take it from there," he said watching her now.

Nodding her head slowly at first then more surely, "Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah, you have the go ahead!"

XXXX

On the phone later with Jamie:

"Looks like that idea of yours might just work!" Dave was telling her, "Now to convince Caster to do it!"

"I can talk to him today," Jamie offered hesitantly, glancing over at Moe who was for the moment asleep.

"No, I'll do it, but not today, he's suppose to come in for his shift in a few minutes; Davis came by and told me he's not doing well with this whole thing," he paused a moment, then, "And that's exactly what we want everyone to see, Davis also told me that he was talking last night about quitting the force. Let it be for a day or so, then when I approach him with this; if he goes for it, everyone will be more 'convinced' its real," he was nodding now more confident of his plan, "Hopefully his moping around and bad mood will be enough. The word spread like wildfire here about what happened last night, I must have had twenty messages waiting for me when I got in, and I've had at least two dozen questions from officers here asking if Boscorelli has really gone over to the other side; look I better go, I'll call you when I've talked to him, okay?"

"Sure, Dave, talk to you later, my patient is waking up anyway,' as she hung up.

XXXX

There was a knock at his door, and looking up Swersky saw CJ standing there waiting to be seen.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Dave asked him casually.

"Can I talk to you, sir? It's important," CJ swallowed as he shifted his feet nervously.

"Come on in and have a seat, but first, close the door," Dave said leaning back in his chair, thinking, 'and it begins'.

"Well, sir," CJ began as he moved to the chair to sit, "First I want to apologize for my behavior last night. That's not me at all Sir and well, I just wanted you to know that, and to thank you for letting me dump on you like I did. And for not throwing me in a cell."

Nodding at him Dave felt like a heel for what he was going to do now, "Sure Caster, but hey like I said last night, if it was me, I probably would have done the same thing, of course I don't think I could have broken his jaw…but, there are a lot of people who wish they could have been there to see it, if the truth be known. Bosco has as many, no more people in this department that he's pissed off royally than he does people whom he hasn't. And unless you're here to make a 'full confession', I didn't hear him say who did it to him."

CJ had been quietly listening, grateful for Dave's understanding, but the last comment shocked him.

"But sir," he started, but Dave cut him off, by holding his hand up.

"Just a friendly warning Caster, I'm your superior, but without a Union rep or lawyer, I'd suggest you keep quiet," looking at him intently he warned, then added, "As far as I'm concerned, must have been one of his 'druggie' friends getting a little payback. And until I hear otherwise; from him…and that doesn't look likely since he was sprung by some of his crew, that's the story I'm telling," ignoring CJ's stunned expression, he shuffled a stack of papers on his desk as he scowled at him, "Now don't you have a patrol you're suppose to be on? Seems to me you're off of desk duty today, right?"

"Yes sir, I am, and…thank you sir," CJ stood to leave, at salute; Dave returned it and CJ hauled it out of the room; still looking shell shocked that he wasn't in trouble for what had happened.

Dave sighed softly, then went back to his computer, "Lets see how grateful you are when you find out what's really going on. Hum, maybe I should get me a bodyguard!"

XXXX

Back with Jamie and Moe:

"Yes, we are and you know what? Right now, there is nothing you can do to stop it, so stop bitching at everyone" she had just finished telling him what they were doing and his protest were both almost unreadable and LOUD as he was trying to talk and write.

Of course she was standing just out of reach of him too, making sure he couldn't grab her to argue more forcefully, Kyle who was standing next to her spoke up, "Look 'Louis', there is no way that you can negotiate without being able to speak, but, Caster can and from what I'm looking at he has enough anger and rage in him at these guys to do the 'part' justice. It's not like you won't be there, he'll just be your mouth piece; as it were."

Maurice again, began to protest, then Kyle and Jamie were looking at one another, giving a 'long suffering' look to each other.

Seeing this Maurice frowned, then wrote furiously on the pad, thrusting it at them when he was done.

'HEY!' he had written, 'NO GANGING UP ON THE INJURED PARTY HERE!! I MAKE THE FINAL DECISIONS AROUND HERE AND THAT'S THAT!!!'

Glancing at each other again, they grinned, then Jamie looked at him, "Oh really? So I guess, if I said, oh I don't know, 'How you going to stop us, from that bed?', it wouldn't really mean anything, right?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed, and he wrote again furiously, then thrusting the pad at her again, 'Don't make me call Evans, I can have you in protective custody before nightfall!'

Jamie showed it to Kyle, who laughed thinking, 'we win' as he crowed in victory, "'Louis', who do you think gave the go ahead! She and Swersky think it's a great idea, and Swersky thinks that maybe Jamie is in the wrong line of work! Bud, you're the one in protective custody now, and you better get used to it," but at Maurice's shocked and 'getting really pissed off now' look he gave a nervous laugh, "I think I hear the phone ringing, better go see who it is," as he made a hasty retreat.

Not having Kyle to rage at Maurice turned his attentions to Jamie, who cut him off at the pass with, "Hey babe, 'I' control your morphine! You better not 'yell' at me," as moving close to him now she quickly leaned over and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair lightly and said, "Maurice, you have worked to hard and for way to long for you to just let it go now, besides, CJ can handle this. You know that, right, after all he kept the two of you alive with Vance and with Buford, didn't he? I know he doesn't trust you now, but that's only because he's in the dark," she peered at him closely as he listened, "Do you trust Him?"

As she spoke, he felt his anger lessen, then he closed his eyes nodding as she finished, and reached out taking her hand, Moe whispered, his words fractured but understandable, "trust you too."

"Hey babe that I already knew," she grinned down at him, "Are you hungry? Unfortunately all I can offer you is one of those shake things, but if you want to try…and I'll give you a pain shot before you do of course, I was just kidding about that, I would never really hold that from you."

He nodded, whispering "hungry, yea," then added painfully, "I know."

She smiled at him and went to prepare his 'meal'.

TBC...


	7. Reality Six

Wow, I'm still in a bit of shock over the news. But getting better. I won't lie, I'll miss Bosco like NUTS, but I'm also excited about how they might play this out, and what Jason will bring to the table in the Movies he'll make himself and as an Actor in other possible projects. :) Kind of strange though to think this fic is set almost two years into the future...a future that will now not happen...:( I like my version of Bosco's future better. :)

Enjoy Chapter 6

**M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 6**

Moving quickly down the hall CJ passed several officers as well as staff members of the 5-5, but as they acknowledged him, he himself ignored their greetings, or only gave them a slight nod as he stormed past heading to the locker room. There was an angry, cold look of determination on his face that couldn't even begin to reflect the turmoil inside of him.

Faith and Sully already in the locker room were for the third day since CJ's putting Bosco in the hospital and Bosco then disappearing having a discussion about where to look next for him.

Storming through the door, CJ stalked over to his locker next to Bosco's, placed a clear garment bag on the bench along with his gym bag which he unzipped and removed several items from. He hurriedly opened his lock and slammed opened his locker door, ignoring Faith and Sully's hellos as he'd done all others while he threw the items into the bottom of the locker. Snatching up the garment bag he hung it on the rack then took his personal possessions off of the top shelf of the locker placing them into the now empty gym bag.

"CJ," Faith commented as she exchanged worried looks with Sully, "I asked how you were. Look, if you have a moment I want to talk to you about Bosco…," she paused at the sharp glare he gave her.

Then just as suddenly as he'd come in he was slamming his locker to turn from them then slinging the bag over his shoulder stalked out of the locker room, leaving Faith and Sully with their mouths hanging open.

"What the hell?" she commented to Sully, who shrugged and went back to his Utility belt.

Davis came over, asking, "What's with him? Is pissed at us now?" CJ had spent the last couple of days, moping and grousing around everyone, but he'd not actually been rude!

"Well," Sully grumbled as he finished adjusting his belt, looking up at Ty, "I'm going to find out what's going on, because he just shoved his gear and his 'dress' uniform into that locker before taking everything personal out of it!"

Faith glanced into his locker and took off after Sully. They saw CJ heading into Lieu's office as they reached the landing making it obvious he was not knocking as he entered he shoved hard on the door and disappeared inside.

Almost running up, not wanting to miss what was happening, they were stopping at the beginning of the window to peek into the office. Faith, Sully, and Ty were stunned to see Lieu spring to his feet holding something now in his hands that CJ had tossed at him. Then they watched as CJ immediately tossed his gun down on the desk after it.

"Oh god!" Ty exclaimed as he heard Swersky raising his voice, "He's gone and done it!"

Faith and Sully looked at him questioning, not really believing what they were seeing, he started to explain, "He said he was thinking about quitting, but I didn't really believe he'd…" he stopped as now Lieu was yelling at CJ.

"CASTER GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Swersky was yelling, "YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE AND DO THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE!! HAS EVERYONE LOST THEIR DAMN MINDS! I SAID GET BACK IN HERE!"

CJ exited the office and headed out of the building, the three stunned Officers watching the goings on had been joined by most of the other officers and staff in the area, all now intently watching silently as the drama unfolded right in front of them.

Dave Swersky following CJ out of his office, stopped to stand at the door as he yelled after him. When an officer named Ryan tried to block CJ's exit, as Swersky yelled again for him to stop and get back here, CJ growled at him, moving forward to the door, "Ryan if you know what's good for you, you'll move your ass!" Ryan stepped again in front of him, as another officer joined him, "Mac, I'm not kidding, get the hell out of my way!" CJ warned him also.

"Man Caster, Boss wants you back there and that's what's going to happen!" Ryan stated, folding his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, CJ, come on dude don't make us make you." Mac joined in.

CJ reached out and shoved Ryan right down on his ass, then forearmed Mac to the side continuing on his way, he was out of the doors and clear when several other officers began to move toward the doors to intercept him outside.

Faith, Sully and Ty began to rush to intercept them to make sure nothing got started when Swersky yelled out, "DON'T! JUST LET HIM GO!"

Then as everyone hesitated over what to do, after all CJ had just actually assaulted two other Officers, he added, "HE'S MADE HIS DECISION. HE'S QUIT!" Then holding up CJ's badge to them, he said, "LET HIM GO!" He turned and walked back inside his office slamming the door behind him, leaving a silent group of officers as they stood and looked at each other stunned at what had just happened, wondering 'what' had just happened.

Instantly Faith headed back to Swersky's office to find out what had gone on. Sully was trying to pacify Mac and Ryan, who wanted blood for what he had done to them, while Ty took off after CJ.

Inside Swersky's office, "Sir, what the hell did he say?" Faith asked, stunned by what she was seeing and hearing now.

Standing behind his desk, Swersky glanced up and gave her a scowl, grumbling, "Said, he'd had enough of this shit, and that if he couldn't tell the bad guys from the good guys, then he didn't want to be a cop anymore! What ever the hell that means," Dave sat down heavily in his chair, holding the badge in his hand, his elbow on his desk, staring up at Faith he asked with a heavy and depressed tone, "How many more casualties of Bosco's are there going to be before something gives..." Then pointing to the chair in front of his desk, he said, "Sit, we need to talk."

"Yes sir," she sat down, "Look, sir, I think he just needs time to cool down, think about this for awhile. I really can't believe that he'd really give up being a cop!"

Shaking his head, Swersky said, "That's not what I want to talk to you about.", then he 'hesitated', and after a moment of silence, he sat straight turning to his desk again and put his hands flat on the blotter giving her a serious stare, "I now have confirmation about the info that you found."

Faith grew still, her eyes closing a moment longer than necessary; as if she would prevent what he was going to say next from being said.

He took a deep breath, then let it out harshly, saying, "Boscorelli IS Louis Ricemans, and he has been taking over small dealers for around two years give or take, but now recently he's moved on to bigger fish." He knew what this was going to do to her, but had no choice at the moment, too much depended on the people who knew Bosco best at the station to really believe he was Ricemans, "Anticrime and the FBI have been working on this for almost a year now, after someone started to notice how many 'dealers' were 'gone missing'. Now, finally, he's decided to come out of the shadows; as it were. Seems when Davis saw him he was evidently meeting with Berman and Dellio for the sole purpose of taking their operations from them." He gave a dramatic pause as Faith sat again stunned and now speechless, then with another heavy sigh added, "Dellio has disappeared, and it seems Berman took his family on an extended vacation to Europe. Also, several of their people had already disappeared in just the few weeks this has been going on, or are now working for Boscorelli, or rather, for Ricemans. Cute huh, that little name thing? Maurice Louis Boscorelli, a.k.a. Louis B. Ricemans, funny that Anticrime and the FBI didn't pick up on that, especially since he worked with both of them a couple of years ago as you are well aware; course can't say we did either. If Davis hadn't seen him with those two, we'd still be looking in the Hudson for him, so to speak. Little son-of-a-bitch is a lot smarter than I gave him credit for, that's for damn sure. Guess that time in the mental ward at Mercy, gave him the ability to go for the big fish!" Then as he stopped, watching Faith grow paler as she heard her worst fears confirmed, then he tossed a folder across the desk to her.

She hesitated then picking it up she opened it looking inside; Dave watched her; hating what had to be done, and that it had to be done this way; and as she looked at the picture of Bosco with Berman and Dellio; it was a full face view this time; and saw in it Bosco accepting a large set of books from them, then in the next photo she pulled he was handing them a briefcase. He was wearing the same clothes he'd been in when CJ had brought him into Mercy a few nights ago.

As Faith looked through the pictures, several of them; her hands were shaking and finally she stopped, an exclamation of surprise and more shock as she saw Bosco holding open a car door, this time showing the camera a side face view, but it wasn't him that stopped her that time. It was the woman with him, because the woman getting out was Jamie Richards! Faith was frozen a moment, then slowly she looked up eyes wide at Swersky, who was nodding slowly as he said, "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"But," Faith grew cold inside and instantly was almost speechless with rage, "CJ talked to her." She kept stopping, then starting again, Dave didn't interrupt, for this to work, unfortunately, this is how it had to be.

"She said," stopping again, then, "she hadn't seen him, that she wanted nothing to do with him, because of Vance!"

"I know, I heard but," and Swersky pulled another photo from his desk and handed it across to her, "doesn't look to me like she's got a problem now."

Faith gasped as she saw the picture he was handing her, tears came to her eyes and her face grew red with anger, "DAMN IT!!" she shouted, "THAT, HOW THE, OH MY GOD!!!" Feeling like the world had gone insane, she looked again at the picture.

In it were three people; Bosco standing with his arm around Jamie smiling down at her sweetly, while she was looking up at him smiling back, they were walking up a set of steps to a very expensive house and on the landing above waiting for them as he was holding the front door open, was Vance Laurence, and he was grinning as though welcoming them home.

"Those were taken the same day that Jamie talked to Caster at the diner. I showed these to Caster last night," Dave was watching Faith try to come to terms with what she was seeing, "Guess these probably have something to do with his decision."

Faith was reeling now, Sully had just come to the office door and seeing her face and the folder she was barely holding now, he looked at Dave questioningly.

"Come in John," Swersky said solemnly nodding at him.

Sully knew it couldn't be good if Dave was calling him John on the job.

"What did you find out?" he asked, then took the folder that Faith held out to him.

"Good God! HE REALLY HAS GONE OFF THE DEEP END!" Sully exclaimed, as he glanced through the pictures, Dave explaining what he'd already 'told' Faith. Before he was finished, Sully reached the end of the photo stack then seeing a picture still in Faith's hand he reached out and took it from her numb fingers.

"No, way?!" he exclaimed as stunned as Faith had been, "I don't believe it! Not after what happened to her! And to Caster!" Then looking over at Dave, he asked, "Is this why Caster quit!? Did you show him this!?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah, last nigh, right before his shift ended. I called him to confirm them with him after Anticrime sent them to me. Have to say, I didn't expect him to quit, though. More expected him to want to bring him down himself actually."

Faith sat there, watching Lieu, then she said, "Oh Lieu, he's going down aright, but it won't be Caster that does it." Then she jumped to her feet angrily, looking at Dave she demanded, "What's the address of this house? I've got a house call to make," looking over at Sully she asked meanly, "You feel like playing Doctor?"

"Damn straight I do!" Sully replied, heading for the door, "I'll drive, just let me find Davis!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Dave exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "Anticrime is all over this now, if you go in there heads will roll and besides there are enough cops AWOL as it is! I can't afford to lose you two also. I'll make sure you're in on the take down, but until then, hit your patrol Sullivan, and you hit those reports Yokas, and I'm not kidding!"

"But SIR!" Faith began her protest, "He was my partner, and he caused my last partner to just quit! Not to mention, all the other shit that has happened because of what he's…" then she stopped, "Oh my god! Bosco's been dealing drugs, the same people he's been arresting, he's been dealing too!"

Swersky had been waiting for this moment of realization from her, he'd known that the shock would eventually wear off and the Reality of the situation would hit her, actually, it hit sooner than he'd thought it might.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she exclaimed then she was running for the locker room.

Dave Swersky, felt then about as bad as a man can feel, but, there was no way in hell that he was going to blow this, the sooner it was over the sooner he could sleep at night again, and the sooner Bosco was back here, and well, they'd deal with Faith's trying to kill them both then.

Ty came back into the station and seeing Faith running down to the locker room he approached Sully.

"Sully, what gives," he asked, nodding to Faith's departing back, "she OK?"

Sully told him, as he handed him the file and showed him the pictures, he was nodding in recognition, "Yeah, I had a feeling. I mean I did see him…" then like the others he reached the last couple of pictures, "what the hell! NO WAY!!" His head snapping up he was looking at Sully in shock.

"Yeah," Sully sullenly replied, "people keep saying that, me included." Then Sully was walking back to the locker room to finish getting ready for their shift, leaving Davis holding the picture of Bosco, Jamie, and Vance.

XXXX

That same night, very late.

He'd sat at home most of the night before, and today and now tonight still trying to grasp fully what Lieu had told him. Trying to come to and understanding of just how much of a double life Moe had been leading, and trying to decide for sure if he was going to do the same.

To say that he'd been shocked when Lieu had showed up here at the apartment yesterday morning, and explained what the Reality of the situation was, well…To start with yea he admitted to Lieu later he was shocked, so much so that he didn't even have questions until Lieu had asked him if he needed him to start over.

A sense of vast relief had started to come over him as he began to realize that he wasn't crazy, or a seriously BAD judge of character! That had lasted about all of 5 minutes before he'd gotten angry, more angry than he'd been when he'd busted Moe's jaw! Only this time he didn't let it go, he held it in. Hell, he was still angry! Unsure at who, or what though. He guessed, mostly at the situation, he was a cop after all, he understood what deep cover was about, he really couldn't blame Moe for what had happened.

But that was the thing in a nutshell; he did blame him, only now he blamed himself also; he should have just left it alone when he was asked too, he should have trusted Moe after all they had been through, but, how could he. With the evidence right in his face. Now, there was a decision to be made, well, part of it was already made, as he'd quit.

That part had not been faked, well yeah, okay, he admitted it had, but at the same time, he'd made the decision that when this was over, if he survived, he wasn't going back.

That's when he realized that he had decided what to do about the question asked of him, getting up he grabbed his keys and his coat and headed out of the door to do something now about that decision. He wondered what kind of reception he'd get as he locked the apartment door behind him.

XXXX

At the 'House':

Dell Parker answered the door, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I need to see Ricemans," CJ stood hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat, "Now."

"Who the hell are you?" Dell asked as he slowly reached his hand to his back going for his gun just in case it was needed.

"The man who busted his face for him," CJ replied sarcastically, "that's who the hell I am. Now are you going to let me in? OR do you need a demonstration!"

Dell was instantly grinning now as CJ's words gave away his identity, "CASTER! Hell man come the hell in! I want to shake your hand!" Bringing said hand back around to his front as he'd stepped back into the foyer so as not to look suspicious to anyone who might be watching from outside.

CJ stood there a moment frowning at him before he stepped inside, "YOU want to shake MY hand? For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hell guy anyone who shuts that little big mouth up is okay in my book! He about drives me nuts! Bossiest guy I ever met!" Dell laughed as he shut the door and locked it, "Come on, Swersky let us know you were coming but not when, guess there's someone you want to see before you talk to Louis." Then leaving CJ with his mouth hanging, he turned and walked down a hall, glancing back waving him to join, "Come on, what are you waiting for!?"

Shaking his head, CJ followed him, unsure as to whom he would be 'seeing', hoping actually that it might be Vance as he had a few things he'd like to 'discuss' with HIM!

To his surprise, though, when they came out into a kitchen, there was a dark hared woman standing at the cabinet, she was pouring something into a cup with a lid on it.

"Hey, Jamie someone here to see you!" Dell exclaimed as he pushed CJ forward. She turned quickly, then seeing CJ a smile came over her face, fading quickly as a look of guilt replaced it, glancing back at CJ and seeing the strange look on his face, Dell said, "Hey, you know I think I hear Kyle, yeah, I'm sure I do, see ya," and he was gone shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jamie stood looking at CJ, unsure of what to say, or do so, "Hi," was all she did say.

Nodding, and looking around the room, then back at her, CJ said, "Hi yourself."

The silence grew awkward as they stood there, then finally, CJ asked as if things were normal, "Warren really in Europe?"

She nodded once, then said with a very small nervous smile, "Yes, for at least a month."

"Good, guess he needed to feel safe, huh?" CJ remarked, his words low, adding roughly "I mean he's been through enough, right?"

Jamie flushed red at her words thrown back at her as she defended what she'd had to tell him, "I had no choice CJ. Maurice's life would have been in danger if I had told anyone what was really going on, I'm so sorry you were in the middle, but it wasn't my call to make."

"In danger from who? ME?" he exclaimed loudly, then lowering his voice, "I would think you would know better…," then he stopped as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't have done what I did, if I had known what was really going ON," he yelled at her, they were still standing across the room from one another, Jamie holding the cup and CJ with his hands on the center island now, leaning toward her.

"Honey, I know that and so does Maurice," she said quietly, "But, it wasn't his decision to keep you out of the loop, not completely. Now I'm going to tell you why, because obviously he can't right now." She set the cup down and leaned back against the cabinet. "The FBI and Anticrime are working this together, and it was decided BY THEM, that no one in the department, except for Dave Swersky was to know about this operation. It was started shortly after the Cruz/Noble fiasco. Sort of a way for Maurice to set his career back on track, get out of all the deep shit he'd shoved them all face first into because he didn't trust his Sergeant. They were ready to can him for what his part was in that hotel incident," she paused to let him absorb what she was telling him.

"Yeah, I heard about that, but I thought that the FBI just 'made' it go away, because of how they would come off," CJ stated as she decided how to explain the rest to him.

"Well, from what he's told me and what Dave's told me, the FBI doesn't just 'make' things go away without a price! In this case it was 'good cop gone bad' only they didn't count on him having a breakdown, or on the Louisiana thing, or on Vance! He was ready to move onto bigger fish when his breakdown occurred. Because the Vacation thing happened so soon after he was back at work, it's taken even longer." She paused again, going to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup, "Want one?"

He gave a slight grin of forgiveness, nodding as he headed around the island to accept a cup asking, "Is it Community?"

She grinned at him, "Of course, you have Maurice as hooked on it as you are...me too," he gave a small laugh and after they were sipping she continued, "He started out, turning small dealers that he arrested, of course they didn't know him as 'Ricemans' but still they gave up information on each other and on larger ones for the privilege of 'disappearing' when the FBI gave them no choice but to go along with him after he did the 'dirty cop' and badgered or threatened them into cooperation. Actually, they ended up, most of them, in the witness protection program, or some of them in a federal pen somewhere else in the country. None of them so far, have been stupid enough to cross him. Just not knowing what he's done to the 'one above you' is incentive for cooperation and by the time they realize its a bluff, that he is not a dirty cop, its too late, they've signed on the dotted line and its over. I of course haven't seen him work, but I would imagine that he must be quite convincing to have gotten this far. His 'loose cannon' image seems to be very effective with these people."

"Yeah, it usually is," CJ commented with a smirk remembering now a few incidents in the field that he now wondered if they might be related to this situation, then waited for her to finish.

"Last year, before he went into the hospital, or actually the year before, they were ready for the 'reveal' for him to suddenly be found out. He was going to leave the department, much like he did, and everyone was going to be 'convinced' that he'd gone over to the other side. But you know what happened there. Eight months later he's finally let out and he could have called off the whole thing if he'd wanted to. But being Maurice," she rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, "he went back after it hot and heavy, it took him bringing in 2 dealers of some stature, undercover of course, no one at the 'house' knew about it, for the FBI to be convinced he was back and that was before he even got his badge 'back' at the 5-5!"

CJ was stunned, he'd been his partner while most of this was going on and had no clue, but then those little things kept popping into his head, things that seemed slightly but not really off in the arrests, "No wonder so many of our collars take or took so long to get to court, and so few!"

"Probably," Jamie agreed, "Then you guys discover those kids, and the city rewards you with extra time off, and well you know what happened as well or actually better than me, if that Vacation hadn't happened, this might be over already," she sighed.

CJ was nodding now, echoing her, "Probably. When he gets something in his teeth…"

She grinned, "Yeah, tell me about it!", then, "Anyway, Angelo Dellio and Marius Berman were the last two in the ladder before the top. He was going to 'be caught' by someone at the 5-5, he just let it happen sooner than planned without meaning too, but when Ty saw him, it was just to perfect to pass up. Vance was actually a catalyst in this even though he wasn't a willing participant. Let's just say that he got some of what he dished out before he decided that maybe Louis was crazier than he is! So now, that the 'cat' is out of the bag, and everyone at the 'house' thinks that Maurice Boscorelli has jumped down the 'rabbit hole' into Wonderland," she unwittingly echoed Sully and Faith's words, "it's time for the 'big fish'. Or rather it would have been if he'd checked with Dave Swersky before going to get that bank book!" she was smiling softly at him now.

"Yea," CJ looked sheepish now as he hid in his coffee cup.

"He really did hate what he had to do to you CJ, it was tearing him up that you were forced to think he'd betrayed you. And believe it or not, he actually feels like he made it worse by going to the apartment. He's feeling pretty guilty right now for having to get you even more involved in this, than you already were," she stopped now, finished for the moment.

Surprised he shot her a look, "Yeah, well, what about you? You're in more danger than any of us!" he said forcefully, "Jamie, you have kids, and grandchildren! Your ex had to take your son out of the country! What the hell was he thinking!? He should have just let you go until this was over!"

Nodding, she replied, "Warren was already taking Warren Jr. with him, and I'd already been seen with him by Murphy's people before last summers thing. Our pictures were in the paper together, remember? I actually feel safer here than at home. At least here I have the FBI watching over me!" She turned picking up the cup she fixed earlier, "Well, he's probably about to come unglued, you know how he is when he's not eaten, and since he's on a liquid diet right now, well…"

CJ flushed red himself now, "Maybe I should wait until morning before I see him, Moe hungry can be dangerous."

"Coward!" she laughed, "Ok, then wait here," she said still smiling, "I won't be long. You hungry? There's some stuff in the fridge, make yourself at home. I don't really think he wants anyone watching him try to get this stuff down anyway, keeps making reference to Sushi! Though for the life of me I can't figure out why, except that I know he hates the stuff! He needs pain medication right before he eats anyway so he'll probably not be in any condition to talk tonight after he's done. I'll tell Dell to fix you a room, and we can hang out after I get back down here. That okay with you?"

Nodding, he smiled, then as she went to go past him, "Jamie?"

She stopped, looking up at him, "Yes."

"Do you think I can do this?" he asked quietly as he rolled the now empty coffee cup between his palms.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, "I never would have suggested it to Dave, CJ if I didn't know you could. You are too precious to me to lose if you couldn't. And if you were wondering, Maurice tried to get them to let you work with him on this last year! So the answer from All of us is Yes, you Can do this!"

Then she was out of the kitchen, leaving him grinning as he walked over to the fridge to peek inside.

TBC...


	8. Reality Seven

Well, wakey wakey finally SSS, and wow, I see a few new readers have graced me with comments...Thank you! :) Whoot! (oh and I know a few are going to 'roll' those eyes and say 'AGAIN?' but remember this was written a long time ago...and this was 'asked for' by some of my most devoted readers...and I gave them what they wanted, lol so...

Enjoy,

M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 7**

Sitting back in exhaustion on her couch, Faith accepted the cup of hot chocolate from Fred, who sat down gingerly next to her, "Honey, are you sure? I mean as big an ass as he can be, not to mention as big a pain in the ass, I find it hard to believe that Bosco…" he couldn't even finish that sentence, shaking his head as he put his arm around her and held her close, Fred Yokas was as much in shock as his wife was.

"Yeah Fred, I'm sure," she said sadly, "Lt. Swersky had proof, pictures and documents." She started crying as he stared in disbelief, "I can't believe this, he was my partner for twelve years! I never saw him so much as smoke a cigarette, and now he not only does that, but he's dealing! I didn't know him at all Fred, and I'm not talking about the multiple personality thing either! And Jamie, what the hell could she be thinking!? She deals with people who've totally messed their heads up with this shit not to mentions their bodies and she's with HIM!! And that guy Vance, the supposed 'bastard from HELL? He's right in there with them, driving them around and opening doors!"

She was beside herself as she wiped her face, Fred reached out and tucked a length of loose hair behind her ear as he tried to show his sympathy for her misery, sniffling she looked down into her cup, then "Now tonight CJ quits because of this, and Swersky acts like its just everyday stuff, he actually just said 'oh, I guess we're just going to have to take him down!' like its fine with him! This is BOSCO he's talking about!"

Faith shook off her 'old love' for her partner and friend and replaced it with anger, "Doesn't matter though I already said that he's going down this time if he was dealing and damn him, I'm going to help do it!! You know I thought it had gotten as bad as it could when I got shot, that he'd sunk as low as he could go with stupid shit but you know what, Fred that got better I thought he'd finally pulled it together, but this, this will never be better! He's either going to jail, or someone's going to kill him! This is like a nightmare I'm trapped in and I can't wake up!" She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sobbing.

"Shush, babe, it's going to be aright," Fred was pissed, but he didn't show it to her, "this will get better, you'll see."

"No Fred, its never going to be aright, or better! Never!" she exclaimed crying harder.

"Okay, Faith, okay," he held her close, "we'll get through this babe, I promise you, we'll get through this."

Faith was right, and she was wrong, things were bad, very bad, but things were going to get worse, much worse, before they got better...

XXXX

Late that evening:

CJ and Jamie had stayed up talking with Kyle and Dell for hours about what should and hopefully would happen and now they had retired to their rooms for the night.

Jamie having stopped in on Moe before going to bed saw he was asleep and peaceful for once. She had been able over the last few days to lower his pain medication, though not by much and he was making a better effort at speaking. The IV port was still in place on his arm, just in case, although the IV itself had been removed the first night they were here, but the monitors that had been needed for the first 36 hours were gone. She'd actually gotten permission to leave the port in place, simply because of his 'aversion' to needles.

"My God Maurice," she'd gripped at him, exasperated with his arguing over the shots of medication he needed, "I'd think that after two stays in the hospital you would be over this by now!" Her comment was made after she'd needed to give him a steroid shot to keep any swelling down, and he'd actually gotten out of the bed and locked himself in the bathroom to get away! He'd regretted that move, as soon as that door was locked behind him as she could hear him cursing when he realized how much pain moving that fast could cause your face, especially since the pain medication was on the other side of the door, with her.

Of course he'd ended up taking it, with much protest and the claiming that she was trying to kill him, especially with the way that particular shot burned, and now when she came near him he was immediately suspicious and wanted to know, "What now?"

There, thank goodness had only been need for those types of shots twice more, and while she couldn't have given that through the IV anyway, the port did make it easier for the other things, and now if he needed anything else there was less risk of flight and hiding in the bathroom, as Kyle put it, "like a child".

Of course the only reason she knew he was even in the bed, was because she could see his hand sticking out from above the pile of pillows surrounding his head, as the bed in this room was huge. The comforters on it even when the bed was neat which as long as he was in it was a lost cause, were massive themselves, a body could get lost in that bed, and his most of the time was.

Jamie laughed the first time she'd seen it: remarking with a shocked laugh:

"_Maurice, that thing looks like something out of one of those romance novels you make fun of." _

_He'd grinned wickedly at her as he scooped her up happily replying, "Yeah, I know! The shirtless men and desperate women kind!"_

_He was laughing, as she exclaimed, "Hey, bud! I'm not the desperate one!" _

_Then he'd cracked, "No, right now I'm the one feeling pretty desperate," he was laughing again as he added, "But hey, I bet you want to see me shirtless, right, huh, huh?!" Before she could answer he tossed her onto the bed then as she laughed outloud watching him, he ripped his shirt off like in a silly B movie and followed her into the bed with a leap._

_They had bounced around on it for a while like two kids, even having a pillow fight, which was called a draw when he couldn't get up again for laughing and finally they ended up lost among the pillows and comforters in each others arms, not to emerge again until the next morning._

'Oh well,' she thought, 'by the time he can 'bounce' again, we'll be out of here!' Not exactly the 'romance novel' ending she'd envisioned for that bed, but at least they'd be out of danger. Hopefully.

She was smiling as she quietly closed the door and went to her room. Dell had put CJ on the other side of Moe's room, and the light under his door was already out.

Not having told Moe that CJ was here yet, Jamie hoped that she would be up before them. She wanted to make sure there was a referee in the room when they talked for the first time. CJ obviously still held a grievance against him and although Maurice had said he didn't hold it against CJ, she wasn't taking any chances.

XXXX

Moe woke during the night his sleepy stretch stopped as his mouth protested, he was still groggy from his last pain shot but he needed the bathroom so he made his way out of the huge bed and as he sat on the side of the bed realized that the lights were out. He knew of course it was the middle of the night or so he thought, but since the clock was also out he really couldn't tell. But it sure the hell was black in that bedroom.

His stomach clenched as his breathing speed up instantly, 'God I hate this shit,' he thought as he moved further off of the edge of the bed, heart racing while he was trying to remember which direction the bathroom door was in, he knew it was this side of the room, but not exactly where on the wall facing him. The thought of running into something with the pain he was already in was daunting to say the least, plus he knew that with the pain meds in him he wasn't real steady on his feet. He almost called out for someone to come, his fear of the dark taking over quickly, but instead decided he had to suck it up, everyone already thought he was a baby the way he complained about the shots, the last thing he needed was Dell up his butt with this...Moe almost decided to just go back to bed and lie in fear until someone came or morning broke.

But natures call was stronger than fear of dark, ridicule or even pain and so he stood to slowly make his way across the room, his right hand outstretched before him while the left was held out lower to help avoid anything his right hand might miss, 'yeah, like this damn table here,' as he moved around the small obstruction until he finally found the wall, and was regretting having them put those heavy drapes in here, as it was even blacker than it should be this room.

The entire house had heavy drapes, mostly to keep anyone from seeing what they were up too, and to keep anyone from seeing who 'Louis' was before it was time for the reveal but also to help avoid them becoming, targets in case anyone got any 'ideas' about trying to take out 'Louis' in his own house.

Finally, he found the right door, and after soon was exiting the bathroom, 'Sure hope that was the toilet' he grinned slightly then grimaced from the pain that caused.

Now, realizing he was hungry and thirsty he decided to see if he could make it downstairs for something to eat, 'yeah right, that's gonna happen I'm gonna find a cheeseburger with my name on it,' he thought, 'yea, in a blender, crap! I'm gonna starve to death before I get to have anything that will fill me up again!' But he headed down anyway, making sure he kept in contact with the wall, feeling his way carefully as he went.

He was at the second landing, making his way carefully down the short set of stairs leading down to the second floor when suddenly he slipped and fell down the last four steps, He tried to hang on to the rail, but it was no use, with the meds and his unsteadiness, he landed heavily on his hip and side, facing the next flight of stairs.

A loud grunt of pain, then he cried out, "SHIT," his curse unclear and low as his jaw was wired almost shut and his face was screaming at him with pain as the jarring of the fall set off a fierce stabbing pain in his jaw and teeth. His head felt like it was going to explode and any pain from his hip's contact with the hard surface of the floor was lost in the agony of his face.

Moe struggled a bit but finally was able to sit up leaning against the wall, thinking that maybe this had been a 'really' bad idea he was holding his face and head as tears came to his eyes from the pain. His stomach though empty was doing flips and he was seriously worried, 'great, I'll be here all freaking night now sitting in puke." His stomach slowly calmed as he tried to breathe deeply and slowly and managed to avoid the humiliation of throwing up on himself, at least for now.

Moe knew he wasn't going to be able to get up right now as it was everything just to stay conscious with the pain he was in, and even if he could have stood right then, he sure wasn't going to try those stairs again, shaking with weakness brought on by the pain and nausea and the meds he was feeling pretty helpless and stupid for having tried this on his own; much less in the complete darkness of this power outage, but it had made him forget his fear...it suddenly occurred to him to ask himself, 'why are the lights out,' he knew that this house had a backup generator, so the lights should be on by now even with a power outage.

Now he was worried, and somewhat scared, knowing that Kyle checked that generator everyday.

Suddenly he saw a light coming up the stairs, from a small flashlight, and the person holding it was obviously trying to be quiet as they approached. His cops instinct had him pulling his legs up and as quickly as he could scooting back across the carpeted landing as he moved himself into the furthest and darkest corner of the landing. Moe was trying to make himself a less visible target, just in case it wasn't someone who should be in this house, and now he was holding his breath, making every attempt to remain silent, trying not to feel the pain the fast moving had caused or let it be heard. Reaching the corner, he pulled into himself, knowing that he would be of little use to anyone, including himself if it were anyone other than the occupants of this house. Nearly going crazy with fear over Jamie being upstairs and out of reach of his protection, 'like that that means a damn thing right now,' he thought in frustration.

But this person wasn't coming for her or for the others. In fact, Moe's being on that landing, was as much a surprise to the one coming up as, their presence was to him, then the flashlight and its owner were on the landing with him and try as he might his mind screaming at him to 'do something' Maurice was frozen with fear when he saw who it was before the light blinded him, maybe if the meds hadn't been playing with his mind as well as his body and if he'd not been in as much pain as he was right now it would have made a difference but as it was, well none of that mattered. Because the owner of the flashlight, moving the small light around the landing to continue up the stairs, stopped as they saw, just on the edge of the small circle of light a bare foot, Moe's.

The wielder of the light froze a moment in surprise, then slowly panned the small beam upwards to reveal red pajama bottoms, then pajama shirt covered arms wrapped around knees and then the fear and pain filled face of Maurice Boscorelli, who quickly held up a hand to shield his eyes from the pain of the light now glaring harshly into them. A small moan of pain and fear escaping him as he tried to block the light, it was small but it was heard, more than was enough to make the owner of the light smile in meanness as he slowly walked over to squat down before Moe, keeping the light in his eyes and now he was grinning at the look of terror that was coming over his target.

Maurice knew that this wasn't one of the others, he'd glimpsed his face before the light blinded him and now he was seized with fear as he smelled that cologne...again.

"Hello, Maurice," the voice laughed quietly but viciously, as a hand reached out to cover his right hand still wrapped around his knees stroking his fingers gently, as he asked "Want to play?" The hand gripped his wrist cruelly, digging its fingers into his flesh, and as he started to yell for help, his cries too low with the wires holding him tightly to be heard upstairs Moe was trying in vain to pull away from the greater strength of the man now holding his wrist as the flashlight dropping to the landing floor rolled against the bottom stair leading to the next level, shining away from the struggle now taking place on the landing. Vance now before him reached out to grab his other wrist and jerked him to him cruelly as he grunted out, "Aw now don't be like that, I only want to play a little."

Vance head butted Maurice sharply and effectively silencing him as Maurice nearly passed out from the pain. "Now, you know who I really want to play with," he said singsong, "so don't be so hard to get along with. Hey Maurice, I know you're in there little man, come out and play! Vance has something real nice waiting for you!"

Laughing now viciously Vance yanked Moe to his feet; Vance who had picked the lock on the door of the room he was locked into every night and having disabled not only the generator but the fuse box for the house and knowing he was 'home free' with his targeted victim, began to drag him back with him down the stairs.

Moe's cries for help turning to screams as Vance, who was nearly the same size and was a little taller than CJ began to tell him what he was going to do to him, in detail. Having already been at Vance's mercy, there was no doubt in his mind that Vance would do exactly what he was telling him, these were no threats, these were promises. Struggling desperately to get away from him, Moe was stunned into silence when Vance backhanded him across the left side of his head. Instantly he began to go down but his drop to the floor was stopped as Vance lifted him back up by his upper arms then letting go grabbed him around his throat and began slamming him back into the wall near the bottom of the stairs, Vance repeatedly slammed him into the wall until he stopped fighting him to hang limply in his grip. Shining the flashlight that he'd picked up before the decent down the stairs again into his face; Vance was laughing louder now, enjoying the pain he was causing.

Moe's eyes began to roll back in his head and then Vance heard another voice, this one from a very confused and frightened child. A grim smile on his face, he didn't understand what was being said, but he knew he'd gotten what he wanted, finally.

Now, he was going to play, but before he could drag him off he was hearing someone coming up the hall from where the back bedrooms for staff were located. Quickly Vance turned as he let him go, Moe falling into a heap at his feet.

"Hey, who's out there?" Dell called out, "Kyle is that you? Caster...hey, what the hell happened to the lights in here?"

Vance being the coward that he is, immediately backed away from Moe and took off for his 'room', upon reaching it he quickly relocked the door while cursing under his breath that his playtime had been interrupted and vowing to continue just as soon as possible.

XXXX

"Hey, I asked who's out there," Dell called again as he walked into the foyer. He was shining the flashlight in his hand around checking everything as he passed, then hearing the soft noises coming from the bottom of the stairs, pointed it there, "Oh CRAP! Are you okay? What the hell you doing down here," he exclaimed as he went to check on Moe. But, to his astonishment, Moe shrank back from him, crying out in fear. "What the hell," Dell asked, confused, as he tried again to reach out to him, "Hey, it's me Dell, come on, get up! Did you FALL down those stairs man, shit!?"

But Moe wasn't responding to him in a way that made sense, he was acting like he was terrified of him, crying and calling for someone, but Dell couldn't make sense of what he was saying.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you, you just stay there okay, I'll go get Jamie," Dell tried to calm him as he stood and took off up the stairs only to meet Kyle coming down them, a flashlight in his hands too.

"What's going on? I woke up and the lights were down, did you check the generator?" then seeing the panicked look on Dell's face, "What happened? Is someone in the house," then hearing the cries coming from the bottom of the stairs, he looked at Dell in surprise asking in concern, "Who the hell is that?"

"Louis, he fell down the stairs, or at least I think he did, he's acting like he's really hurt! Go be with him, I'm going to get Jamie, Kyle," he took off running up the stairs and down the hall to Jamie's room, leaving Kyle to run the rest of the way down the stairs.

Reaching him, Kyle found the same as Dell, "Hey shit man, it's okay Moe just don't move, aright you might have broken something else. Here, here's a light Moe, take it." Trying to hand him the flashlight, it had become evident in only a short time living in the same 'house' a year ago, that Moe didn't do well with the dark and as he wasn't real crazy about it himself he sympathized. But now Moe wasn't wanting anything to do with him as he pushed his hand and the offered light away with a cry, and Kyle was starting to sense something was really wrong here.

Watching him, in the beam of the flashlight, he saw the red mark on his face and the harsh red and white finger marks pressed into the on his neck, "Oh Moe...damn it." Quickly jumping up, he spun around and scanned the foyer and the areas it led to with the light.

Jamie and Dell were rapidly descending the stairs now, and as they reached the bottom, he quickly went into professional FBI agent mode, "Dell, I think someone is in the house, he didn't fall, he was attacked, look at the marks on his face and neck. I'm going to check it out, you get that generator up."

Nodding Dell quickly replied as he too went into Agent mode, "DAMN IT!! Alright, I'll check on Vance on my way out too!"

Kyle looked over at Jamie who was staring at him in shock as he ordered her in a harsh voice, "We'll be right back, stay here and don't move!"

She nodded her understanding, then turned to Moe, only to find him cowering from her too as she approached him, her voice soothing, "Maurice? It's okay, they're gone now. Let me look..," she stopped because as she was reaching for him to check him, he shrank back from her and screamed in fear, "What the hell?" she exclaimed, "Maurice, Moe! It's me honey, Jamie!" She soon saw that it was no use and as she continued to try to talk to him, he just got more upset. Finally confused and scared she sat back looking at him closely as real fear began to overtake her and as she heard him crying she finally caught and understood what he was calling for. "CJ? You want CJ?" she asked her heart sinking, and then she knew this wasn't her Moe, as he nodded with tears flowing and cried out in panic, "I want CEEJAY, where's CEEJAY!" This was not the voice of the man she'd left upstairs tonight, this was the voice of a small child.

Jamie swallowed the large lump growing in her throat, as tears came to her eyes she forced herself to reply as if she were talking to her little grandson, "Okay, honey, okay, we'll get CJ for you, you just have to wait until one of the others come back, aright because I don't want to leave you alone."

Jamie now realized what CJ had meant about 'seeing' and 'hearing' and 'having to do things and deal with things' that he couldn't share with her about what had happened on those planes and in that penthouse. Her heart broke as she realized that it had happened again, Maurice was back.

Kyle finally came back to check on them and seeing the look on her face, at the same time suddenly the lights came back on asked concerned, "Jamie, what is it? Do we need to call for an ambulance, did he break something or...?" looking over at Maurice, who was still in the corner of the stair landing.

"No Kyle, look, just do me a favor will you," she said quietly, wiping her face with her hand, "go and get CJ, then find someplace else to be, okay? Dell, too. You guys need to get lost for awhile."

He looked at her confused, agreeing but asking, "Alright, but are you sure there isn't anything…"

"No," she said quickly, "Just go and then stay away, please."

"Sure Jamie," Kyle said quietly as he looked back at Moe, "I'll go get him."

Kyle ran up the stairs and knocking on CJ's door loudly was opening it without waiting for reply as he called out, "HEY CASTER, WAKE UP," he went to the bed to reach down and shake him hard, "Come on man, something's happened, they need you downstairs!"

CJ rolled over and asked sleepily as he was sitting up, "What? What happened?"

"I've really got no idea, but Jamie's asked for you, and then for Dell and me to get lost. Something weird is going on with Boscorelli, and she wants you! So lets go!" Kyle was handing him his pants and shirt.

"Aright, aright, damn I'm coming!" CJ yawned, as he threw on his pants and shirt, moving more quickly as Kyle's words began to sink into his sleep fogged mind.

"Looks like someone might have been in the house, but if they were, I can't find where they came in at. The alarms didn't go off, but someone must have tampered with something because the lights were out, and it looks like Boscorelli might have been attacked."

At CJ's quick shocked now more awake look, he added, "I don't think he's real hurt or anything, he's just acting really strange now, won't let anyone near him, and…" he didn't get to finish as CJ took off out of the door, "DOWNSTAIRS!" he did yell as he shook his head and went to find out what Dell knew.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, CJ stopped as Jamie turned to him and when he saw the look of pain and fear on her face, he looked over at Moe trying to deny in his mind what he feared she was going to tell him, "What happened?" he asked her, watching him closely.

"You tell me," she asked him sadly watching his face as she saw his fear.

CJ turned and glanced guiltily at her, then back at Moe, who hearing his voice had looked up as CJ softly asked, "Moe? You aright man, what happened?"

To his horror CJ felt his mind slam to a halt as Maurice started crying and reached both hands out to him, CJ's face grew pale and he felt his stomach clench as he heard him call out, "CEEJAY! I'm scared where were you!"

"Oh my god," CJ groaned quietly, not looking at Jamie, not wanting to face her.

"Somehow, I don't think he's answering right now," Jamie snipped at him, growing angry even as she tried not to let it out.

CJ couldn't look at her nor answer her as he went to him. Crouching down in front of him CJ reached out and put his hand gently onto his arm, "Hey, Maurice," he said calmly as he asked, "What happened little man?"

Jamie had closed her eyes as she heard CJ talking to him like a father would a frightened and hurt child but she nearly screamed as she heard Maurice answer in a high whine, "I don't know," then he was crying, "Where are we CJ? Vance was here, you said he went away!"

His words were fractured, and the crying made them even worse, but CJ understood most of what he said as he himself then exclaimed in shock, "VANCE! Maurice what did he do to you!?" He was noticing for the first time the red marks on his neck and very gently he was turning his face to look closer and saw the rapidly bruising area on his temple. CJ began to check him further for injury as Jamie watched and when Maurice cried out in pain as CJ touched the back of his head, he cursed, "That son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to kill his ass!" When Maurice flinched back away from him, CJ instantly soothed him, trying not to show him his anger, dropping his voice to low he encouraged, "It's okay, little man come on, you're safe now, let's get you back to bed," then he carefully helped him up and started up the stairs with him, glancing once at Jamie as they went.

She was pale and trembling as she looked first at Maurice and then at CJ, but she said nothing as she followed them up silently and stood at a distance to watch as CJ put Maurice back into the bed, making sure he was comfortable talking low to him as he got him calmed enough to leave. As CJ started to get up, she had to sit down as Maurice asked in a small frightened voice, "Don't leave CJ, can't you sleep with me here like at Sidney's, please?"

CJ looked first at Jamie, seeing her with her head down wiping her eyes, then she looked up at him her face pleading with him for answers he was afraid to give, with questions he was afraid to hear. Jamie glanced in distress then at Maurice and he saw her heart on her face and it was broken. Turning back to Maurice, he agreed, "Okay, but right now, I have to talk to this lady Jamie here, so I'm just going to be over there, aright? You go to sleep."

Maurice gave Jamie a suspicious glare, then nodded and grumped in warning to him, "Okay, but Don't LEAVE, I can see you!"

"I won't, I promise, I'll be right there the whole time, now go to sleep," CJ assured him with a pat on his covered leg as he got up and went with her to sit down in the chair opposite her near the fireplace.

"I guess there's something we forgot to tell you," he started, trying hard not to look away from her as she sat quietly watching him now.

"Yea, I guess so," she replied, her voice choking.

As he watched Maurice drift off to sleep making sure he did so, CJ slowly and carefully filled her in on what had 'really' happened on the plane trip and in the penthouse. Only leaving out the thing with the 'bearer bonds'; he didn't think Maurice would appreciate her knowing about that from him.

When he was finished she sat still a minute, then bitterly commented, "This is what he was talking about when he said that what Vance had 'taken' from him was 'nothing much'? Nothing he couldn't handle?"

"I guess so," he said, "I tried to get him to talk to Dr. Jedson about it, but he refused to go. I got the impression that he was afraid he would get 'locked up' again. I talked to Jedson about it, but he said his hands were tied as long as Maurice refused to go in and talk to him!"

Jamie nodded in reluctant agreement, "He was right, there is nothing he could have done to force him. But the question is, what the hell do we do now? If we take him to Doc Jed now, his life will be in more danger. The whole operation will be blown, and every damn dealer out there will know that all his 'power' was faked. He'd be dead in a week, CJ!"

"I know that, and I don't know what to do either and right now, I'm too damn tired to think about it anymore," ending the conversation then and getting up he went across the room and around to the other side of the bed, "Just keep the door locked, okay, don't want those two getting the wrong idea about this! I'll deal with Vance personally tomorrow. I don't know how he did it to him this time, but I'm finished screwing around with that bastard," he pulled back one of the comforters and laid down on the bed, careful not to jostle it.

Jamie got up, locked the door and walking to CJ's side said, "Got room for one more, I'm not leaving him again." She was too tired and to sad to argue anymore, it could wait until they'd slept.

Smiling softly at her, "Sure, but you're sleeping in the middle, I've experienced little man's sleeping style thank you, and I don't want another black eye!"

She rolled her eyes at him, then he moved out of the way and she climbed in, laying back against the pillows, glancing at him as he did the same, "Thanks, I think," then asked doubtfully, "How the hell are we going to do this?"

"I have no idea," he replied with a yawn as he closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

Jamie lay there in the near dark, tears finding their way down her face as she turned on her side to watch Maurice as he slept, slipping her hand into his soon exhaustion overtook her and she too was asleep.

TBC...


	9. Reality Eight

**Ok, here it is for those of you who haven't run off screaming in either disbelief or dismay or just laughter yet. haha And yes, he's BACK...**

**Enjoy,**

**M.**

**Reality**

**Chapter 8**

Jamie woke to find Maurice sitting cross legged on the bed a couple of feet from her giving her a dirty look. His arms were folded over his chest and as soon as he saw she was awake, "You not spose to be here! Only me and CJ!" His right arm darted out to point angrily at the door exiting the room, his voice high and mean, "Get out!"

"Maurice, be nice!" she heard CJ say and glancing over she saw him exiting the bathroom with a stern look fixed on his face, "I mean it Maurice, not another word!"

Jamie looked back at Maurice with some amusement and a sigh, "That's okay, I need to get up anyway. I've got to get his meds."

Maurice was still glaring at her, and CJ seeing he was about to comment repeated his warning, "Maurice, you had better behave!", then as if it were the most natural thing in the world asked him, "Do you have to go to the bathroom? Go now if you do."

Jamie looked at him in astonishment as she now stood next to the bed watching them, but she didn't say a word. Being a psychiatric nurse for so long had taught her to just observe before she interacted with Maurice, or else she could alienate him and then would be of no use to him.

Looking back over at CJ, Maurice nodded rapidly and quickly climbed down off of the bed heading to the bathroom but stopping as CJ caught him by the sleeve to pull him back to him. As Maurice stood staring up at him questioningly, Jamie saw him roll his eyes as CJ warned him, "DO NOT TOUCH THAT SHOWER OR THAT BATHTUB!"

Jamie frowned wondering what the heck that was about then CJ made her wondering begin to turn into near laughter with, "If I have to come in there after you, you're not going to like it, do you hear me? Answer me mister!"

Now she was really feeling curious!

"OKAY!" Maurice groused rolling his eyes again and then asked as he pulled his lip down, "Why is this in my mouth? It hurts! I want it out CJ." His words were slurred as he spoke.

CJ looked sheepish as he replied, "I'll explain later, now go on and hurry it up," when he'd closed the door, CJ called out, "AND DON'T LOCK THAT DOOR!" Turning back to Jamie, he said matter of factly, "We're going to need a permanent marker."

Now she was really confused, raising her eyebrows at him, she said, "A what and for what? CJ, I think you have a few more things to tell me?"

"Yeah, guess so," he shrugged as he realized it was more than a 'few things', then while Maurice was in the bathroom, he quickly explained the 'flooding' episodes to her and that they'd had to put a mark on the tub; but that it probably would just be better if they filled the tub and forbid him the shower to keep him from repeatedly trying to see if you could fill a glass shower to the top like he'd seen on TV.

Jamie stood there her mouth gaping, then she actually laughed, "Oh lord, we might need reinforcements here! I mean this is not funny, but..."

"Yeah, I know," CJ looked at her then laughed, "I wish you could have seen the look on his face when we caught him. After I realized that he hadn't drowned of course! That's why no TV, Maurice has a tendency to 'try' the things he sees. And don't leave anything valuable laying around, either." He didn't' explain that one, she would find out soon enough for herself if he went back to his old tricks. "Oh and what ever you do, don't tell him he can 'have something' not even to look at, he takes everything literally just tell him he can 'look at it and put it right back', OH and never ever let him near the office or the computer!" at the look of, huh?, on her face he said, "Just trust me on that one."

Then he saw that Maurice was exiting the bathroom, "WHOA, HEY STOP! Did you wash your hands?" CJ asked him, already knowing the answer. Rolling his eyes, Maurice gave a huff as he turned and went back into the bathroom with CJ calling out to him, "AND USE SOAP!"

Jamie looked again at CJ who was grinning now at her and shrugging his shoulders, "Hey it's a five year old, you have to tell them everything!"

"Oh dear lord, I need a drink!" she said sitting back down on the bed.

"No, your going to need the whole bottle, trust me!" CJ smiled as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "You ain't seen nothing yet! Little man there makes triplets look like a walk in the park!"

Jamie thought about that as she finally got up to go and get his meds ready thinking to herself, 'well, how bad can it be, after all I dealt with Bosco, Maurice, and Moe!"

XXXX

Carrying the tray as she came back into the room with his meds and his breakfast she found him dressed and gripping at CJ about why he couldn't leave the room. "I want to go out of here!" he was exclaiming, "I don't want to stay in this stupid room!" As he turned towards the sound of the door opening and seeing her with the small tray of meds, he backed away exclaiming loudly, "What's that for!? I ain't getting no shot!"

CJ had tried to explain his 'wire' in his mouth, and was thinking that maybe Jamie should go ahead and remove that 'port' before Maurice did, he'd been arguing about why it had to stay in and knew he wasn't winning this argument.

"No, you're not getting a shot. This is liquid medicine and your breakfast," she said gently, hoping to 'charm' him into cooperation.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Does it taste bad?" he asked, then looking at the tray as she set it down on the dresser, "I don't see my breakfast!"

"I don't think it tastes too bad, and this is your breakfast", showing him the 'protein shake'.

"THAT'S NOT BREAKFAST!" he exclaimed looking closely at it, "I want eggs, and bacon!"

Jamie looked over at CJ for help here but seeing he wasn't getting the message said, "Well, you can't eat solid food because the wires keep your mouth too tightly closed to chew well and you might choke," seeing his skepticism she added sagely, "and it would hurt to chew, plus you also have stitches; do you know what those are?" she asked and at his frowning nod and CJ's snort as he'd been arguing THAT also with him, added, "Well, you can't have hard food with those and I already know that you think that eggs from a blender is 'gross', so this is it!"

He narrowed those eyes again, and pinched his mouth shut, and went to sit arms folded, on the bed, glaring at her.

"CJ? A little help here would be appreciated," she said looking first back at him in exasperation then at Maurice.

CJ sighed, "Maurice, just do what she says, okay, in fact if Jamie tells you to do something, and you don't do it, you and I are going to have a little 'talk', and I don't think you want one of those, do you?"

Now it was Jamie's turn to narrow her eyes in more confusion and frowning at the same time she glanced at CJ, asking, "Little 'talk'?"

He cut his eyes at her, then looking back at Maurice, said, "Do you need me to 'help' you take your medicine, or eat your breakfast? Because if you do, I'll be glad to come over there and 'help' you Maurice Lewis!" he was not in the mood for arguing with him, or explaining more to Jamie.

Giving a short quick shake of his head, a now worried Maurice said, "No, I'll do it, I don't need no help!"

"Didn't think so," CJ said pointedly, then looking at Jamie added with a bright grin, "I think he's ready to cooperate now."

"Yea, ok," Jamie realized that there was a very strange relationship here as she prepared the first medication, she watched CJ give Maurice a smirk as he glared at CJ, shaking her head she decided not to pursue anymore questions until after.

Soon she had his meds down him and she found you her growing amusement that he made as many faces as the 'grown' Maurice, and had as many complaints, but, unlike the 'grown' Maurice when he realized that the 'shake' was sweet, if a bit overly thick, he stopped complaining and drank it down as fast as he could.

When he'd finished it, he asked for another one, Jamie laughed, "That's a first! I'll see what I can do! But first lets see about your head, and I'll take that tube off your arm," she offered before CJ could suggest it.

He pulled back slightly from her as she reached for him, but a quick glance at CJ, who was giving him that 'want to talk' look, he changed his mind and sat still while Jamie checked him out. She found his hair was again slightly matted with blood from the pounding against the wall last night, but knew there was only a bad bruise and no real cut, just a 'brush burn' effect. The wires in his mouth were intact though the area around his stitches seemed a bit swollen. She figured that might be from the jarring fall they thought he'd taken and although the bruise on his temple was dark it wasn't swollen. The worse thing she could see was the bruising on his neck, and she couldn't help but feel dread over what would have happened if Dell hadn't scared Vance off.

He was watching her carefully as she checked him over, and was slowly relaxing when he realized she wasn't going to hurt him after all. "Are you in pain?" she asked him as she carefully checked his neck.

He nodded a little, as he pointed to his face, "My head hurts, a lot."

"Where, can you point to where it hurts?" she asked needing to be sure.

Looking at her with big eyes, "Yea, Everywhere!"

She smiled slightly at him, then, "Alright, let me get you something for it and I'll take this," pointing to the IV port, "off, I'll be right back, okay? Don't move."

He nodded staying put as told and was still there when she came back, much to CJ's surprise. Jamie gave him the pain meds and then, she carefully removed the port, placing a pad over the area and a band aid over that.

Maurice watched her in fascination the whole time she was working and when she'd finished looking up at her with a gentle sweet smile on his face, informed her, "My names Maurice Louis Boscorelli," as he asked curiously, "What's your name? Are you CJ's friend? How do you know how to do that stuff? I bet CJ don't know how to do that!"

Jamie froze, looking at him, her heart catching as it hit her again this wasn't Moe, "Hi Maurice, its nice to meet you. My names Jamie Richards, and yes I'm CJ's friend and yours too, but its ok if you don't remember me," then she had to turn away. She busied herself with cleaning up the supplies, as CJ watched.

Realizing that she was near tears, CJ spoke up, "Maurice, come here."

Maurice jumped down from the bed and went over to him where he sat near the fireplace as he explained, "Remember when I told you that you had been real sick?"

Maurice nodded and he added, "Well, Jamie helped take care of you. She's a nurse like in a hospital and that's how she knows what to do. She's a really nice lady, so you be real nice to her, okay?" CJ told him looking up at Maurice from his chair.

"Okay, CJ, I will," Maurice agreed quickly as CJ smiled at him then he turned back to Jamie and a strange look came over his face. Walking back over to her, he tugged on her sleeve to get her attention until she turned to him.

Glancing up at him she asked, "Yes?"

"Do you know my Ma?" he was staring at her intently.

Nodding, Jamie replied with a thought 'oh Rose, oh no I can't tell her this again', but answered softly, "Yes, yes I do."

"Are you gonna talk to her?" he asked as he glanced back to see if CJ was listening, then lowered his voice, "Can you call her on the phone?"

"I'm not sure, why?" she replied looking at CJ, who closed his eyes and tilting his head back sighed heavily, knowing what was coming.

"Could you tell her that I miss her, and that I'm being good," he said in a sad little voice, "CJ said I can't see her anymore, cause she moved away."

Jamie froze a moment as it hit her the lies CJ had been forced to tell, "Sure honey, if I see her, I'll tell her," Jamie said her voice catching as she quickly finished putting the things on the tray, and added, "Let me go see if I can find you another one of those shakes, do you like chocolate?"

He grinned and nodded, then tried to yawn wincing even as the pain meds were beginning to take effect.

"I'll be right back," she assured him, exiting the room quickly.

XXXX

As soon as she closed the door, Jamie leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed as she regained control over her emotions, then standing straight again, she quickly went down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Reaching the sink she put the tray down on the counter next to it and standing a moment holding on to the edge of the counter, she tried again to get herself under control as hot tears sprang to her eyes then she began grabbing things off of the tray and putting them into the trash compactor under the cabinet. She heard someone behind her and whirling around saw that it was Kyle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" seeing her red eyes he asked, "hey are you okay?" This was the first time they'd seen each other since she'd asked him to stay away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, going back to cleaning up, "just throwing some things away."

"How's 'Louis'?" he asked, they made a point of always trying to call him 'Louis' to stay in 'character'

"'Louis'? Well, I'm sure 'Louis' is fine, it's Maurice I'm worried about!" she said with more emphasis than she'd meant to.

"What does that mean? Is he okay? Should I get a Doctor for him after all?" Kyle asked concerned.

"No, he's fine, or at least as fine as can be expected after that 'animal'…" she stopped, breathing heavily and angry again.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry, I assure you that won't happen again. We put a padlock on the outside of the door." He seemed ashamed, glancing worriedly at her, "we dropped the ball on that one," he apologized, "Are you sure he's okay? He seemed pretty out of it last night."

"Yeah, he was," she was trying to decide if she could, 'trust' Kyle, or keep him in the dark for the time being, but she knew that Maurice trusted him, so she said, "Actually Kyle, no he's not okay, there's something you have to know."

Then as Kyle came closer to hear what she had to say, "I think you'd better see for yourself, if I just 'told' you, you might think I was crazy."

He kind of jerked back in confusion, "You're the last person I'd think that of Jamie, what's going on?"

Then it hit him too, the 'look' on Maurice's face last night, the confusion, the fear, they were out of proportion for what had happened, passing his hand roughly over his face, "Damn it!" he sighed hard, "Is this like when he was at Mercy?"

Now it was Jamie's turn to look confused and surprised, "You KNOW about that?!"

"Yeah," he said, "It's in his file. I don't know ALL the details, but if we were going to put our lives on the line, we had to know something. He's read our files, too. That's why we trust each other with this situation. It was touch and go after he got out, hell while he was still in the Bureau chief wanted to pull the plug on the whole operation. But he proved himself when he got those dealers with us after he got out. But if it's happened again, whatever the reason, this operation is seriously in jeopardy!"

"Kyle, please you can't tell anyone! He'll end up back at Mercy and he'll be a dead man!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, calm down Jamie, maybe you better show me, before we make any decisions, then we'll see," he didn't add that if this operation was blown, for whatever reason, ALL their lives would be forfeit. They'd be marked men and she'd be in just as much danger as them.

XXXX

Seeing Jamie and Kyle walk in CJ jumped up, yelping out, "Jamie you told him?"

"Take it easy Caster, I'm not here to cause harm, I'm only checking things out!" Kyle said, holding his hand up as CJ stood glaring at him and then back at Jamie with a look of betrayal on his face.

"CJ, I had to tell him," she said quietly, "this is kind of a hard thing to hide! Besides maybe Kyle can think of something we can't."

His face set, CJ struggled with wanting to protect Maurice from exposure but his common sense won out and he realized that she was right, they couldn't hide him in here forever. He watched as Jamie walked around the side of the bed and squatted down next to Maurice, who was sitting on the floor with a pen and pad, scribbling as it was the only thing CJ could find to keep him occupied until she got back.

"Hey, Maurice, I have someone here who wants to meet you," she said smiling down at him.

He looked up at her and then got up as she tugged at his hand, asking suspiciously, "Who is it?"

Kyle heard the voice and saw the wide eyed look on his face and then as Maurice stood up and stared in no little worry at him realized that to Maurice he was a total stranger. He swallowed dryly as he'd known this man for two years now, and though they hadn't become actual friends, they did know a lot about each other and were together enough and had backed each other up enough to trust one another. Now however, he was unsure, as to who was looking at him, he knew about the 'personality' thing, hell he was FBI he knew more about the people in this room than they did but, this was WAY out of his league, and he knew it.

"Maurice, this is Kyle, he lives here too. You can trust him, okay? Like you do CJ. He's here to protect you, and to help you," she said to him brightly.

"Hi, Maurice, how you doing?" Kyle asked as he would his nephews smiling down at him.

"Fine," then Maurice realizing this man might make CJ do what he wanted, asked hopefully, "Can I get out of here? CJ won't let me leave and I'm bored!"

Kyle looked at Jamie questioningly then back at Maurice to asked carefully, "Where do you want to go?"

"OUT!" he said looking at Kyle like he was simple, "I want to go outside, but CJ says I can't," he glared at CJ, "he always says that to me. And I don't like it!"

Kyle almost laughed but held it, simply suggesting to him, "How about we talk a while first? Would that be okay?"

Watching him closely, Maurice reluctantly agreed, "Okay, if I have too! CJ says I have to behave, or we're going to have a 'talk'," rolling his eyes again, "whatever that means!"

Kyle wasn't sure how to respond to that one, nor was he sure he wanted to know what it meant, so he just nodded.

Looking over at CJ he saw he was red faced, and then he was wondering how CJ and Maurice got so close so quick.

"CJ, is there something I'm missing here?" he asked, then CJ sighed, wondering how many times he was going to have to 'tell this damn story'.

Afterwards, as Kyle was sitting there stunned he told CJ and Jamie, "I can't believe none of this came out! I mean, surely someone from that penthouse would have talked about this! Hell, if I was them I would have been screaming from the rooftops to try to get my case thrown out of court!"

"Well, hey man, it wasn't just him there, I was too remember! And in the end with the computer thing, it was Moe, not 'Maurice' the five year old. Had been for days! So he just claimed to have been faking and the ADA bought it. It wasn't exactly a lie."

Nodding now, Kyle argued, "But, this is different, how are we suppose to work with him? We'd have a hard time convincing anyone this is 'Louis Ricemans'. One look at him playing with something and 'game over'."

Kyle watched as Maurice was fooling around with the lamp on the bed stand and startled as CJ yelled next to his ear over at Maurice, "Maurice! Leave that alone before you break it!" Then CJ sat back in the chair, "Yeah," he said, "I see what you mean, and believe me, it had already occurred to me. But Jamie's right, if anyone finds out about this before this is over, he's a…" he stopped.

Kyle nodded, but didn't say anything at first as they sat watching him with check out the lamp and try not to touch it, "You know," Kyle spoke a few minutes later, "We brought you in on this because of his injury. As his 'mouthpiece' as it were. What's to say that if we can get him to cooperate, we can't still do that. He wouldn't have to say or do anything, you would do that."

CJ sat there contemplating what Kyle was proposing, then said, "But he doesn't exactly have the intensity that Moe has, I mean 'Louis'. How are we going to pull that one off…MAURICE I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" he exclaimed getting up from the chair, and going over to him.

"Look what you did!" he exclaimed taking the remains of the lamp from him as Maurice sat on the floor near the bed.

Maurice looked up at CJ with a fierce, and determined look on his face, declaring hotly "I didn't break it! I was fixing it!"

"Yeah, that's why it in two pieces and the," picking up the shade now, "shade is ripped. Yeah, I can see how you were fixing it!" CJ said exasperated.

Narrowing his eyes at CJ, and climbing to his feet to stand up straight defiantly, Maurice argued, "I SAID I WAS FIXING IT! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

CJ looked down at him stunned as he shook the pieces at him, "Maurice! It's broken! You can't fix it now! And I told you already about talking to…" he stopped, then he looked over at Kyle, who was sitting there watching this play out with a slight smile on his face, even though he was still trying to decide what hole he'd fallen down.

Then Kyle suddenly looked up at him and CJ could see the 'light bulb' go on, "Sounds like him to me!" he remarked with a grin, "In fact hearing that makes me think this could be better, maybe make them think he's…" and instead of finishing that with a work he twirled his forefinger around near his temple.

"Yeah, like that would be different from what they already think?" Jamie laughed outloud, she'd remained silent during their conversation, watching Maurice but not interfering with him, she was studying him and really she had realized that he wasn't so very different from the Maurice she knew. He was just younger and less disciplined. But the attitude was defiantly the same, and the intensity when he wanted something his way reminded her of the Bosco personality, "I mean with what he's had to 'pretend' to do!? They already think that anyway, that's what makes him so effective!"

"Okay, I'm not a hundred percent convinced, but lets see what happens over the next few days. CJ still has a lot of catching up to do if he's going to convince them himself that he's been in on this from the start!" Kyle got up and was leaving the room when Maurice hurried over to him.

"You said I could go out!" he said, the lisp from the jaw wire making him sound even younger he tugged on the back of Kyle's shirt in worry, "Did you forget?"

"Oh yeah, not a lot of difference actually is there?" Kyle laughed, "Gets his teeth in hard too, don't he!?" Giving Jamie a quick questioning glance he asked, "Well, can he 'go out'?"

She nodded with a shrug as she agreed, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

CJ wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but since there were enough of them, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "Just don't leave him alone! You wouldn't like what happens!" he warned seriously then as they left the room, he said to himself, "And besides I have a visit to make to someone, and he won't like what I bring him."

Then he left the room to go pay that visit.

XXXX

Downstairs:

Jamie and Kyle had taken Maurice out of the house, into the back yard. Dell had joined them and they explained to him what was going on with Maurice while the subject of their conversation went down to the small frozen pond on the grounds just below their seating area.

They watched him poke at the ice with a stick he'd picked up and wander around as they told the story, and Dell at first thought they were pulling his leg. But when Maurice came back to get them to come see something, Dell became a believer and his shock was the same as everyone else who'd found this out today.

"Come on," Maurice said excitedly, his face red from the cold, he was tugging at Jamie, "I found something! Come see it!"

She looked up at him trying not to look sad, putting on a small smile as she got up, "Okay, show me what you found."

As she walked with him to see his discovery, Dell looked over at Kyle in shock, "We are soooo dead!"

Kyle sat watching Jamie and Maurice, and didn't answer him, but he was thinking the same thing.

XXXX

After they had left the house CJ put the key into the padlock, and opening it he made sure to set it on the table in the hall before he took out the key for the door and opened that lock. Taking a deep breath, a very calm, even cold CJ Caster opened the door.

Vance had been sitting in a chair and hearing the padlock being opened, then the lock on the door, he jumped up, "Well, its about damn time! I've been waiting for hours! Why am I in here so long today? And what happened last night? I heard yelling, and …" then he stopped upon seeing CJ standing there. Quickly he stepped back exclaiming in fear tinged bravado, "What the hell are you doing here!" Stepping further back into the room, as CJ advanced into the room, "You aren't suppose to be here!"

"Guess what Bro, I am and I was here last night, AND I know what you did to Moe and to Maurice, so tell me VANCE," CJ snarled as he advanced even further into the room right after he closed the door, then he added with a mean grin, "WANT TO PLAY!?"

The sounds of a severe beating and the screams of a coward, echoed throughout the halls of the downstairs, after what seemed a very long time the screams stopped, but the beating could still be heard to continue for long moments after.

XXXX

Entering the house, Jamie, Kyle and Dell saw CJ coming out from the kitchen area, eating a sandwich he held in his bruised hands. Seeing his knuckles, Kyle remarked, "Dang CJ you should be more careful, you could have hurt yourself bad making that ham sandwich!" Then with a snort he went to hang up the coats and put away the hats and scarves.

CJ stopped chewing, smiled slightly and said, "Hey, sandwich making is hard work!"

"Do you need an icepack?" Jamie asked looking at him herself wearing a small smirk.

"Might not be a bad idea," Dell remarked, "those sandwiches can really break your knuckles, especially the ones with bones."

Nodding, as he was understanding what was being said to him, CJ remarked, "Yeah, I probably could use one Jamie. Thanks."

"No problem, but here let me, I'll get it!" Dell said grinning, then he went past him into the kitchen.

Maurice on the other hand wasn't too concerned about those knuckles, what he was staring at with lust on his face was that sandwich CJ was chewing.

Seeing his excited face, CJ turned red, quickly swallowing what he was chewing and shoving the plate behind his back, but not fast enough.

"I WANT ONE OF THOSE!" Maurice hollered out, "CEEJAY, I want one, make me one too!"

Jamie turned to him hands in front of him as he went towards CJ, "No, you can't have that! You'll hurt your mouth if you eat that." Now she was giving CJ a 'look' and he decided that he better make himself and this sandwich scarce as she offered Maurice, "I'll get you something you can have. Come on, lets go to the kitchen." Both of them knew how Moe was about eating and Maurice didn't seem to have missed that boat, he loved to eat, especially sweets. Of course CJ already knew about that, but Jamie was about to get a lesson in Maurice as taking him by the hand, she led the way to the kitchen.

"Now, you sit there," she said pointing to the chair at the small breakfast table, the same one she and 'Maurice' had their romantic dinners at. Shaking her head clear of that thought, she went to the counter to fix him something. Dell was preparing the icepack at the freezer and turned to watch for a moment.

"I don't want a shake thing, I want a sandwich like CJ," Maurice stated with confidence he'd get what he wanted.

"You can't have that, I already explained that to you," she replied, her back to him as

Dell having finished, went to bring the pack to CJ, missing as she did as she fixed the 'shake' Maurice getting up to sneak around the island to get an pear from the basket on the opposite counter.

He tried to bite it, but that was a mistake, as one, he couldn't open his mouth wide enough, and two, it hurt a lot. For a moment he looked at it like it had bit him, then, being Maurice decided that he could figure this out, so he put it into his shirt, and returned to the chair. Jamie having finished his shake around that time brought it to him, but while he frowned at it he drank it anyway.

If it had been CJ who'd seen his quick capitulation over the sandwich Vs shake he would have been suspicious of his sudden 'cooperation', but Jamie wasn't versed in Maurice yet, so she was just glad he was being so easy.

TBC…


	10. Reality Nine

Thanks for the reviews guys, and Yea, actually it was very difficult to write, if only because I didn't want it to get 'boring' lol which it probably did anyway, but mostly trying to keep up with myself and keep the readers guessing as to what was going to happen. And its soooo dang long! lol Oh and you can blame Cat4444 for the constant twists and turns as she was always trying to 'guess' where it was going next and challenged me constantly to keep her in the dark, lol Her and her darn crystal ball... ;)

Enjoy, M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 9**

"Did you get in touch with CJ last night?" Faith was asking Ty as she leaned against the locker near him.

It was right before his shift when she'd caught him in the hall as he was entering the locker room, now pulling his socks on as he glanced over at her questioningly, he asked her, "Naa, did you?"

"No, I stopped by his place before I came in but he wasn't there, the super told me he left yesterday with suitcases," she paused eyes gazing at the floor sadly, "I guess he's gone home."

Ty looked up at her again, from the bench where he was putting his shoes on, "Faith, do you really think he would just leave that quick?"

"Who knows?" Faith shrugged then stood away from the locker, "Ty, I recently came to the conclusion, I have no idea what people will do!" Faith turned away and headed out of the door again. Ty watched her go, then with a shrug of his own went back to getting ready for his shift.

Later in the RMP, he asked, "Sully, did Lieu mention anything about the investigation to you, you know, about Bosco and what he's really up to?"

"No," Sully glanced his way then back to the street, "I asked him today, but he said it's being taken care of and to stay out of it. Said that went for the rest of us too."

"Well, are we?" Ty was watching him carefully now.

"Hell no," Sully gave a harsh chuckle, "have we ever kept our noses out of anything we were Told too!" he grinned over at Ty, "I thought that was the signal to check it out!"

Ty grinned back, "I thought you'd say something like that," then looking back out his window became serious again, "Faith's going through hell."

"Yeah, I would suppose so. She and The Idiot were partners for over 12 years," Sully replied with a disgusted air.

"Do you think she's going to investigate this on her own?" Ty wondered aloud as he eyed up a group of teens before dismissing their activity as harmless play.

"Nope, in fact we're meeting her on our lunch break!" Sully remarked brightly as Ty swung his head towards him in surprise.

"We are?" Ty blinked at Sully's comment.

"Hey, he's not the only one knows how to lay low, you know!" Sully cracked, "Where do you think he learned it from?"

Ty shook his head slowly in amusement and went back to watching the streets.

Later at lunch:

"Well, were do we start?" Sully asked them as he shifted to get more comfortable in the booth they'd picked at the back of the out of the way diner; just in case Swersky was suspicious.

"I have one of the addresses for Ricemans, I mean Bosco," Faith replied with a scowl, "Maybe we should check it out and see if there is any activity, quietly of course."

"That's a good a place as any, especially if he's out of commission with that jaw thing," Sully nodded his agreement then picked up his soda taking a swig.

"I can check the internet, see if he's got any more properties. I thought I saw more than one on the list," Ty said, then added at their questioning looks with a smirk, "I saw a file open on Swersky's desk," and as Sully's head dropped to the side and he gave him a quick 'say what' glance and grin Ty added, "hey, it was just laying there!"

Sully winked over at Faith before responding to him, "I knew I taught you well!"

Faith rolled her eyes at their banter before agreeing, "Sounds good, so when do we do this, and do we go in shifts are just all go together?"

"I say you and I go and let Ty here get to work finding out anything he can on him," Sully soundly replied as he set his drink down, "I'm done."

"Sounds good to me," Ty said, getting up and taking out his wallet. He paid for his share and left a tip, and as he turned to leave, "See you guys later."

"Uh did you forget something?" Faith laughed as Sully shook his head deciding his partner wasn't as well trained as he'd first thought.

"No, I don't think so, what?" Ty asked looking confused as Sully cracked up.

"Um, Ty, you're still on duty! Your shift doesn't end for another four hours!" Faith was grinning, "I appreciate the enthusiasm but, I don't think you want to get suspended chasing Bosco, do you!"

Blushing, Ty sat back down, "Got a little carried away there! Sorry."

Sully slapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, maybe you should try that in your classes!"

Ty grinned over at him, he'd been in law school now for two years, it was going slowly with work and all but; he had finally having decided to go back after much deliberation and Sully's pushing.

Shaking her head at them Faith got up to leave, "Meet you guys at Haggerty's after the shift, we can get started then."

"Sure thing, see ya Sarge!" Sully called out as she left, she threw them a backwards wave and was gone.

"Well, lets get back to work, see who else's day we can mess up!" Sully told Ty as they soon followed her.

"Don't you mean, make better?" Ty asked him as he followed him to the RMP.

"Nope, not if we get lucky tonight!" Sully cracked as he got into the drivers seat.

Back at the station house:

Walking into Lieu's office, Faith asked quietly, "You wanted to see me Lieu?"

"Yeah, have a seat," he told her waving her to a seat, "I want to talk to you about Caster."

"Sure, what's up?" she replied trying not to show too much interest as she sat down.

"I got a phone call a little while ago, he said he's going back to Louisiana and to send him his pay and paperwork for resignation there, says he won't be back," Dave explained while carefully watching her reaction.

Faith sat stunned, unsure what to say, she was just nodding and looking off in the corner of the room.

"I wanted to tell you myself Faith, didn't want you to hear it from someone else. Also, don't worry about what happened yesterday, I talked to the officers he 'pushed' and they won't be pressing charges against him. They understand the situation," he stopped and sat running his pen between his fingers awaiting her reaction.

"Good," she surprised him as she went on, "Bosco's caused enough harm. CJ's suffered enough with this, I hope he can find what he needs there."

Nodding, Lieu wondered if maybe she wasn't 'too' agreeable, he'd expected her to want to go and talk him out of it, but only replied with, "I hope so too. Now, how you doing?"

"Me?" she laughed bitterly, "Me, I'm just fine. Hey, you know, this is just one more thing in a long line, I'll survive, I always do." Faith stood then asking officially, "If you don't have anything else Sir?"

"No, that was it," he said watching her, "Oh, one more thing, I know you're going to want to be in on the investigation, but I'm telling you, and the rest, Stay Out! He knows you and knows how you operate, its just too dangerous and it wouldn't be taken lightly by the Anticrime Bosses if you get caught interfering with this."

Nodding she said as she walked to the door, opening it, adding sourly, "I wouldn't dream of it, sir," then she was closing it behind her.

"I hope for his sake you mean that Yokas!" Lieu quietly replied as he went back to work.

At the House:

Jamie had left Maurice in his room as he'd gone to sleep after the last meds and now she was in the kitchen fixing her 'lunch'. The day had started late because of the late night excitement, and with all that had gone on earlier, and now it was nearly four thirty.

CJ came walking in, glancing around the kitchen as if in search of something, or someone, not seeing whom he was looking for he asked, "Hey, where is he?"

"Sleeping, seemed pretty worn out from all the activity," Jamie replied as she spread mayonnaise on the toasted bread, "how's your hands?"

"Probably was, that's the first time he's been up and out since…?" he asked, leaning against the counter next to her. He picked up a piece of roast beef, and began eating it, "and they're ok, just sore."

"Yeah, it was the first time," she grinned up at him, "keep putting ice on those knuckles, we don't want you all swollen up. And Didn't you already eat!?"

"Umhum," he said as he tilted his head back putting the rest in, then looking back down at her, chewing and reaching for another piece, "umm good."

"Hey, leave some of that for me!" she laughed as she swatted his hand away, "Man, living in a house full of guys, a woman could starve to death!"

"I'm a growing boy!" he cracked up, "I need nourishment!"

"You keep eating like that and the only growing you'll be doing is into a bigger size pants!" she snorted as she finished making her sandwich and moved to the table to sit and eat it.

CJ laughed and snatched another slice before he joined her at the table.

Dell and Kyle came into the kitchen about that time, Dell asking as opening the fridge he peered in, "Anything left or you guys already finished it off?"

"Well, I tried to stop her, but you know how she is…" CJ cracked on her with a smirk in her direction.

"Yeah, we know how she eats! MAN, did you see how she wiped out the cheesecake." Kyle joined in the good humor, "Watch your fingers Caster, she might mistake them for…"

"ALRIGHT; THAT'S ENOUGH PICKING ON ME!!" she laughed as she set her sandwich on the plate and picked up her ice tea.

"Aw Jamie," Dell said as he began to fix his lunch, "Who was it that finished off that cheesecake the other day if it wasn't you? I don't believe it was us!"

"HEY, I only ate one slice!" she protested with a scowl at him which only made him smirk more.

"Yeah, but did you see the size of that slice!" Kyle laughed as he went to get a piece of fruit out of the basket.

"That's okay, you guys laugh, but I'm not the one complaining about gaining weight around here, now am I?" she was looking directly at Kyle.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm eating this," he said as he looked for what he wanted, "just like my keeper told me to!"

"Would you bring me that pear? I shoved a hard one just for me down in the side of the basket," Dell asked him.

"Man, I don't understand why you like this stuff unripe! Got no damn taste!" Kyle remarked looking for it, "And its so hard you can't eat it anyway, sour stuff," he paused, "Oh well sorry, someone must have beat you to it, its gone," he looked over at Dell, "Want something else?"

"It's gone! I just put it in there yesterday, man I was looking forward to that!" Dell complained, looking at Kyle then at Jamie.

"Hey, don't look at me I didn't eat that hard thing!" Kyle said.

"Me either, I haven't eaten anything out of there in a couple of days," Jamie said, then looking at CJ.

"I didn't even know it was there! I only ate a sandwich!" he defended himself properly.

"Um oh well, never mind," Dell went back to eating, "Maybe Vance took it on his little 'escape' last night…by the way," glancing over at CJ and smiling, "do we need a Doctor for him?'

"Nope," CJ said, "He'll either get better or he won't. Really should watch that walking into doors though, person could really get hurt like that."

Kyle nearly spit his sandwich out on that one, "Man, remind me to never get on your bad side! DAMN!"

"Well, we really should check on him, as much as that thought makes me ill," Jamie said, "Can't have him dying on us, I say let him do it in the electric chair."

They were quiet after that, eating and making small talk, when suddenly CJ said, "Jamie, what did 'Maurice' have for lunch? And where was he in here while you were making it?"

"A Protein shake, and I can't thank you enough for that sandwich thing I thought he would really give me a fit…why?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Yea," CJ said, "Sorry, I didn't realize you guys would be coming back so soon, but," he looked again at the fruit basket curiously, "Where was he when you were fixing it?"

Jamie turned to him, "Right there, where you're sitting, why?"

"You saw him the whole time? He never moved?" CJ was beginning to stand up with a worried expression slowly taking hold of his eyes and forehead.

"No of course I didn't see him the whole time, because I was working at the counter…" she paused as CJ turned and took off out of the kitchen at a dead run, "CJ! What..."

"What the hell is his problem?" Dell asked watching him go.

Shrugging Kyle said, "Don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

The he got up, with Jamie following to go see what was so important.

Dell put his sandwich down to follow them out, complaining, "How the hell can you get fat around here if you can't finish one damn meal!"

Earlier as the others joked and ate:

Maurice woke up about twenty minutes after Jamie left the room to climb out of the bed and reach into his pocket to take out the pear he'd snatched in the kitchen. His stomach was growling and he was so hungry he couldn't stand it. Searching for a place to eat it he went to sit by the fireplace to enjoy his stolen meal. As He'd already tried biting it downstairs he knew that wouldn't work without pain, so he next tried pinching off pieces, but it was too hard and he couldn't get enough off to make him happy. So, he took the pear in both hands and started scraping it against his top teeth, stripping pieces off trying to get enough to not have this take all day, or chance getting caught after they'd told him he couldn't have 'real' food. That worked well enough but it still hurt to much to continue for long. So carefully chewing the small strip, as he could move his jaw but a half of an inch without pain, he finally got the first bite down.

This was still going entirely too slow for Maurice, so searching the room again to see if he could find something to break off bigger pieces or mash it he spotted it…there it was right next to him…a fireplace poker. Picking the poker up from the stand and then laying the pear on the hearth he quickly smashed it with the poker, hitting it carefully several times, to break it into small enough pieces to get between his upper and lower teeth. Then he sat down to enjoy his prize. He quickly found that while chewing was hard enough, swallowing the pear was just as hard; swallowing the protein drink had been fairly easy, but the solid pieces took more effort as his entire mouth was involved in moving them to the back of his throat.

Maurice now thought that maybe some water might help move matters along, so grabbing most of the remaining pear he went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him ignoring CJ's constant orders not to do so.

Carefully pouring himself a cup of water, he then sat on the floor next to the sink between the cabinet and the closet and proceeded to continue eating, but upon taking a drink he knew was instantly in trouble as he had put too big a piece in trying to get it in as fast as he could before anyone caught him, and with what he had in there already trying to swallow, he began to strangle on the pear and water combination.

About that time hhe heard his bedroom door slam open, startling him as he jumped gasping in surprise and the pear was sucked further in and now he found he couldn't breathe. Maurice couldn't yell for help and he was panicking, trying to stick his fingers in his mouth to get out the pear, but he couldn't break past the wires to open up.

Now he was in pain and smothering, as he began to turn blue and see spots before his eyes as his oxygen began to run out. Maurice could hear them outside the door, he could hear CJ calling him, but though he desperately wanted to he couldn't go to them, as suddenly everything was going dark…

XXXX

Following CJ up the stairs, Jamie, Kyle and Dell heard a door slam open and CJ calling his name in a panicked voice. Jamie reached the top to see Maurice's bedroom door open and then she heard CJ yelling, "MAURICE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, RIGHT NOW!!"

They ran down the hallway and entered the room to see CJ trying to get the bathroom door open.

"CJ what's the problem!?" she asked, concern and confusion on her face.

"MAURICE, I MEAN IT, OPEN UP!! DON'T MAKE ME KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!!" CJ yelled again as if he didn't realize they were behind him. But there was no answer, so taking a deep breath though he was scared half to death at what he might find on the other side of the door, CJ took a different approach, "Maurice, come ON, I promise you, you won't get in trouble, I'm not mad, ok, but you have to open the door!" CJ tried again as he still heard nothing, "Maurice, answer me, I know you're in there, come to the door!"

Now Jamie was growing concerned wondering what had suddenly caused CJ to come up here and how he knew that Maurice would be in there with the door locked, and why he was so upset.

CJ knew he was getting nowhere with this and turned to tell them his suspicions when he spotted the remains of the pear on the hearth, the poker lying next to it.

"SON of a BITCH I KNEW IT!" CJ exclaimed, turning back to the door, he begged the other men, "Help me with this!"

Kyle and Dell moved forward, not having a clue, but seeing his frantic reaction and knowing he'd spent time with 'this' Maurice decided to trust his actions.

"Crap, it opens to the outside! We're going to have to take the hinges off," Dell exclaimed.

"Don't we have a key to this thing?" Kyle asked as he and CJ pulled together on the handle.

"Yeah, its downstairs with the rest," Dell said, "I'll go get it! But I'll have to bring a few, they're kind of a mess."

"Just HURRY!" CJ exclaimed as he turned to Jamie, "He took that pear." He was pointing to the hearth.

She turned and seeing it gasped as she now understood his concern, "Oh my god!" Then she too was at the door, begging, "Maurice, open the door honey! Please, come and open the door!" Hearing a noise she put her hand up for silence, "Wait!," she motioned them to be quiet, listened a moment, then frantically herself was trying to open the door, "Oh god CJ, I think HE'S CHOKING!"

CJ pushed her aside as he and Kyle began to try to slam the door open, but it was no use, with the frame set the way it was, the door was only coming toward them in rebound, not away into the bathroom.

Jamie was more than frantic now, knowing that if he was completely blocked they might only have minutes, she ran to get her bag of supplies, knowing she would have to cut the wires in his mouth to save him now. As she ran back to the room, Dell was entering and they began to try the keys as quickly as they could.

"Come on, come on, let this be…this is it!" CJ exclaimed on the seventh try. He quickly opened the door then he and Kyle rushed through, seeing Maurice, he exclaimed, "Oh god!" Maurice was unconscious as he lay slumped over against the sink. Rushing to him CJ leaned down and moving as quickly as he could lift him began to remove Maurice from between the sink and closet, pulling him out of his 'hiding' spot with Kyle now helping they carried him out into the bedroom to place him prone on the floor.

Jamie, her face pale as snow went to work on him as she took the wire cutters from her supplies and opening Maurice's mouth told CJ to hold it open as far as he could as she carefully cut the wires holding his jaw together apart. Once the wires were cut and with CJ's help as Dell and Kyle stood watching their faces reflecting the fear and dread they all were feeling, she turned him on his side. Reaching into his mouth carefully she did a finger sweep, and pulled out most of the pear. CJ then slid his hands under Maurice's shoulders and quickly pulled him up to a standing position his back against CJ's chest CJ began the Heimlich maneuver.

Jamie watched, praying silently, as CJ pulled up on his stomach just under his ribs a third time, when finally the pear dislodged and a quick sweep later was out and then she told him, "Lay him down again," and when CJ had done so, he swept his mouth yet again, as she checked his vitals. Jamie found there was no pulse, "Start CPR, help me CJ!" she exclaimed, as she began to breath for him. As they began to work on him, Kyle went to the phone and dialed for the paramedics.

After several minutes, Dell changed places with CJ and he continued the compression's. Then Jamie said, "Wait, I need to check him!" Dell paused as she checked Maurice's pulse. "Okay oh thank god he's got a pulse now, now come on Maurice, Moe please baby please, breath!" But he still wasn't taking a breath, so now Kyle took over for her as she moved back and waited a few more assisted breaths before checking again.

Dell and CJ stood watching as Kyle breathed for him and Jamie again checked his vitals. "I'll go wait for the ambulance," Dell told CJ as he turned and left the room.

In only a few minutes they heard the sirens approaching, then faster than they would have thought running feet on the stairs. Then Carlos and Holly came running through the door going immediately to his side as Jamie moved out of the way. She stood up telling them his vitals.

"How long has he been down?" Carlos asked her.

"A few minutes before we got through the door to him, and he had no pulse for about twelve minutes or so…" Jamie her voice catching told Carlos, "he choked on a pear."

Carlos looked up in surprise, "A Pear? What the hell was he doing eating a pear with a broken jaw!?"

"Long story," CJ said quietly, "Just do what you have to ok Carlos, don't ask questions man." His sharp stare at Carlos, stopping any further comment, for which he was grateful as he knew Jamie was trying to hold it together. CJ went to stand next to her his arm around her lightly as they watched them work on him.

Carlos called it in and then they got an IV going and began to bag him.

"Look guys, he's going to have to go in, you know that right!?" Holly commented, watching them in sympathetic concern. Jamie nodded and was about to speak when Maurice gasped for his first breath. Holly continued to bag him and he began to take more breaths on his own, then soon he reached up and pushed the bag off of his face, not really awake but starting to complain.

"Oh thank god!" Kyle said in exasperation, shaking his head and grinning at CJ and Jamie.

"I guess he was listening this time, huh?" CJ said looking down at Jamie with a tired smile.

She turned her eyes up to smile nervously back at him, "Could be."

In a short time, Carlos was trying to get him to tell him his name, and asking him if he knew where he was. "Maurice Louis Boscorelli," he replied hoarsely with a small whine "I don't know where I am, Ceejay won't tell me."

Carlos frowned as he eyebrows rose, "Bosco, You don't know where you are?"

Before Jamie, or anyone else could say anything, Maurice let the cat out of the bag, his whine growing in volume and intensity. "I'm only five! I don't know where CJ brought me!" he exclaimed looking at Carlos oddly at first, then realizing he didn't know this man asked pointedly while glaring at him suspiciously, "Who are you?"

Now it was Carlo's turn to stare back in shocked wonder, but before he could comment Maurice dismissed him by looking straight at Jamie and remarking seriously though with his whine still in place, "I don't want no more pears, I don't like them no more!" Then looking down at his arm where Holly was adjusting the IV, he got more upset, yelling at her hoarsely, "HEY, that lady said I don't have to have that no more! You Stupidhead!"

The look on Carlos's face as well as Holly's would have been funny if the truth hadn't been so unfunny. Staring up at Jamie in complete confusion and worry, Carlo's with complete seriousness exclaimed, "I think we have a problem Jamie, we need to get going, NOW!"

Carlos quickly began to get up grabbing the gurney that Dell had brought in, when CJ putting his hand on Carlo's shoulder began to explain with a sigh of acceptance that this wasn't going away soon, "No, actually, he sounds just right!" then he added with another deep sigh as he put his arm around Carlos' shoulders and began to lead him away, "Carlo's my friend, we need to talk."

Later after Carlos and Holly had left, with a whole new education in patient care, and Maurice was back in bed; this time with a 'guard' posted with him; CJ and Jamie were walking down the stairs heading to the livingroom. Reaching the bottom landing she stopped to look up at him asking, "So, I guess that's what you meant about not leaving him alone?"

"Yep," he replied with a sigh as he avoided her eyes.

"But you didn't say anything about turning my back with him in the same room!" she leaned her head against him wearily.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, knowing how close they had come to losing him; again, "I think I may have forgotten a few things."

Jamie pulled away suddenly, looking up at him in shock, "CJ, my God, I think we're in big trouble here! We may need reinforcements!"

"You know it Sista!" he nodded with a yawn, as they continued to the living room to rest up for their next big adventure. "Welcome to the world of Maurice Louis Boscorelli," CJ sighed as he flopped down on the sofa, "the five year old ankle biter from hell!"

XXXX

Later Downstairs:

"Okay we'll see you then," Jamie said hanging up the phone and turning back to the men waiting.

"Well?" CJ asked, Kyle standing next to him.

"He said he'll be here in an hour, and he's bringing Dr. Jedson with him," she answered them, "I only hope he can repair it here, if not he'll have to go back to the hospital, and we know what can happen there."

"Well, at least, Dr. Jedson will finally get to talk to him," CJ sighed, "like he should have before now. Maybe he can figure out how make this 'go away' again, like last time."

Jamie studied him as he said this realizing he didn't understand how things worked with Moe, "CJ, you have to know that this might not be that easy to 'make go away' right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled, "They fixed it the first time didn't they?"

She gave a short bitter laugh, "It's not as easy as that, its not 'one two three' and its over. It took months last time and that was with cooperation. I'm not seeing much cooperation out of this Maurice. There has to be a reason this is happening, something that didn't trigger it before but has now, and something that can make him leave, or come back, whatever." Again she felt like her head was on backwards here, "Whether or not Doc Jed can find it will be the question." She stopped and gave him a quick look, "Unless you know...you were there right, when it happened again, what made Moe come back, do you know?"

Now it was CJ's turn to study her, then his voice strained he quietly commented, "I might have a few answers on that issue." But he didn't elaborate, instead he turned and walked away from them.

Kyle studied Jamie a moment then asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with what happened in Louisiana, right before the kidnapping, or maybe during it," she replied as she leaned back in the chair, "or after, who knows, I guess he'll tell Jedson."

Kyle turned as Dell came into the room, asking as he stood up quickly, "What are you doing here? We said we weren't leaving him alone!"

"I know that," he replied, then added, "Jamie, you might want to check on him, he seems in a lot of pain," he said, then added, "You know radios might not be a bad idea!"

"I'll go see what he needs," Jamie said, leaving them to discuss the 'radio' idea. She was wondering why they didn't already have them as she stopped off first at the freezer, removing a cold pack from it and then headed upstairs.

XXXX

Entering his room, Jamie saw Maurice moving restlessly in the bed. Walking over to him she immediately saw his jaw was more swollen. "Hey, Maurice, how are you feeling?" she asked, as she checked his IV. They'd thought it best to just leave it in, and so far he hadn't bothered it, especially since Carlos had told him that if he took it out, he'd be back, and that the pain medicine was in a 'needle' and if he wanted it in his hip...Maurice had quickly capitulated on leaving the IV in, telling Carlos 'no shots!'

Carlos had helped them all out when he'd taken the blame for the 'wire cutting' thing, after seeing that Maurice was pretty upset about them having to 'trim' the wires before they left, with CJ having to threaten him severely and still had to hold him down for Carlos to do it. Maurice was so mad at him that Carlos didn't want Jamie to have to deal with his anger, he saw she was having a hard enough time as it was so he told him when he gripped about 'who did it' that he had.

"Hurts," Maurice mumbled to her while holding his mouth, "Make it stop."

"Okay," she said, "But I just gave you something for it a little while ago, and the Doctor I told you about will be here soon to make it better, so you have to wait. How about another cold pack?"

He nodded, then, "No Doctor I don't wnt the Doctor no more."

She gently placed the pack on his face with a small towel between it and his skin as he closed his eyes and she sat down gently on the bed next to him holding it for him, commenting, "Well, we'll see about the Doctor later, right now you just rest." Then she decided to do something, or actually to say something, "Maurice?" she asked him hoping to make 'conversation'.

He opened his eyes to look at her suspiciously, "what?" He was quick she had to give him that, just her 'tone' when she said his name sent him into 'narrowed eye mode'.

"I need to talk to you, okay?" she started, speaking more gently hoping he'd cooperate, "But, you may not understand what I'm saying, or talking about," she paused as he watched her, "I don't expect you to answer me, just listen, okay?" He lost some of his suspicious look as he nodded slightly, a puzzled look taking over his expression now. "Maurice, close your eyes honey and just relax," she said gently. Then when he'd done so, she began.

"Moe, I hope you're listening," she said quietly, "I know this has been hard for you, its been hard on us all. But, I want you to know, that I love you, and I'll be here for you. I won't leave you, and I won't let anything else happen to you if I can stop it, I can't promise to protect you, but I will do my best. We've called for a Doctor to fix your broken wires, Dr. Thomas is coming; and he's getting in touch with Dr. Jedson, and I'm hoping that he can or that he will come out tonight. Please don't be upset, we won't let them take you away from here, I promise you that, ok. And, Vance has been taken care of, he won't be back out of that room without an escort, we put a padlock on the outside of his room." Pausing she wanted nothing more than to hug him, but kept herself from it, knowing Maurice might not appreciate it, adding, "Anyway, CJ is here for you, as well as Kyle and Dell, and I hope you know that," she was stroking his hair as she spoke, and then realized Maurice while she'd been speaking had gone to sleep finally. Jamie sat for a long time next to him, watching over him as he slept.

She hadn't noticed when she came in CJ sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, he never spoke but just sat quietly, the faintest of smiles on his face, listening to her comfort him as he watched over them both.

Then as she gently moved away from Maurice getting up trying not to wake him she turned and saw CJ sitting in the chair. She startled a moment, then grinned sheepishly asking quietly as she walked over to him, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said quietly, smiling at her as she sat down, "He heard you, you know."

Frowning slightly at him, "And what makes you think that?" Jamie knew that it was more than possible based on their past history and conversations in the hospital, but she wondered how CJ knew.

"He told me once," glancing at Maurice in the bed, "that while he was like this before; at the penthouse, he often knew what was going on, especially when Maurice was sleeping or drugged."

"Drugged?" she asked concerned, "Who drugged him, and with what?!"

CJ blushed at her outburst realizing what she must be thinking then said, "The Doctor who patched him up, it was only a sedative to keep him calm while he worked on him," he was remembering that night now and hoped she didn't ask too many questions about it, "then pain medication for his leg. He didn't know what was going on, and I had to keep quiet or he'd end up missing or dead, I couldn't take that chance with," he glanced over at Maurice in the bed, "him so sick, I still don't know if it was the right decision."

Nodding now in understanding she fished for more information from him about that time, "I didn't realize that there had been a Doctor who saw him, though I guess I should have wondered who took care of his leg. That must have been hard, not being able to tell him who you were and that you needed help. Though I would have thought he would have been suspicious and would have tried to help, I'd hate to think that a Doctor would just leave you there like that."

"No, he had an idea," CJ said looking down, "He just decided to help in the only way he could. Besides, we really couldn't expect him to put his life on the line for someone he thought was a criminal. But yeah, I've wondered myself what kind of person you have to be to work for someone like Sidney Buford or his family. He knew they were criminals, especially with Buford's father," he paused as she watched him, then, "but if it weren't for him, Maurice; or Moe might not be here. He took good care of him. I tried to find him afterward, but he gave a false name, and they called him by it, so…"

She shook her head, and they sat there awhile in silence, after a short time CJ stood up going to the fireplace where he lit a fire before returning to his seat to doze.

Jamie had gotten up and lowered the lights in the room, now sitting back down she heard CJ his eyes closed ask, "Do you think that he'll ever be okay? I mean, really?"

She looked at him, startled, she'd been thinking much the same thing but she didn't answer him. The answer that was in her mind frightened her too much to put into words.

CJ opening his eyes briefly saw the look that his question invoked, and wished he'd never asked it, swallowing back his own fear he closed his eyes again to wait the Doctors arrival.

XXXX

"Hey Faith!" Kim called out as she trotted across the street to her, "Wait up a minute."

"Hi Kim," Faith answered as she stopped walking, "What's up?"

"Oh not much probably," Kim replied, "I was just wondering if it was true? Did CJ Caster quit the 5-5 and go back to Louisiana?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, he did, why?" Faith asked figuring she was still interested in him she was about to walk off when Kim's next words froze her into place.

"Well, its odd, but there was a run today, and I overheard Holly and Carlos mention CJ's name. I asked them about it when they got back because they didn't take the patient to the hospital. I asked why there was no runsheet and what had taken so long if they weren't needed because the call indicated a trip to the hospital, but they acted weird, and said I must be mistaken that they didn't find anyone that needed care," Kim paused at the look of surprise on Faith's face, "Is CJ in some kind of trouble? Because if he is, Carlos and Holly are going to be right up there with him, taking a bus on a bogus run, lying about it and using supplies will get them fired!"

"Kim, do you remember the address of the run?" Faith interrupted her, "Its really important."

"No, but I can get it for you," she offered as she figured now she was right and had been lied too, "Got a minute?"

"Yeah, actually, you know, I do," Faith said following Kim across the street to the firehouse.

In Kim's office:

"Yeah, here it is," she said, "I questioned it because it's not in our area. It was a special call out. Someone was choking, from the call in report it was a pretty close call, but they claimed they refused transport that it wasn't anything after all. The name on here is Kyle Simmons, he's the one that called it in. I don't have the patients name though, must have lost that paper," she said as she rifled through the paperwork, "Damnit Carlos, you know you would think that after all this time, he'd stop that!" She quickly wrote down the address and watched as Faith taking the paper read it, then seeing her shocked expression, asked, "Faith, is something wrong?"

"You could say that!" Faith said quietly, then, "Thanks Kim, I'll check up on it."

"Sure," she replied as they walked back downstairs, "I wouldn't have thought twice about it, except that I saw Ty earlier today and he said CJ'd quit and gone back home; yesterday."

Nodding as she left the firehouse, heading to her car, Faith called out, "Thanks again Kim, I'll let you know."

Kim watched her leave, then shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, maybe somebody can explain to me later why my paramedics are running around the city and lying about it?" Sighing she was heading to her own car now.

XXXX

"Are you sure she said CJ?" Sully was asking Faith as they rode to the address that Kim had given them.

"Yes, she said she overheard Carlos and Holly talking about a run, or maybe the call in, I'm not sure which I was focused on the fact that an ambulance was needed and CJ's name was involved," Faith replied, "And; it was a near fatal choking but the 'patient' refused transport, and the house is one of Ricemans'/Bosco's!"

"That doesn't mean it Was CJ," Sully said, "They could have been talking about two things, the call and CJ leaving, weren't him and Carlos buddies? I know he and Ty were, they hung out and watched football, and played those video games."

"They might have been, I really don't know," Faith replied, "But I'm going to check this out, I mean come on, its an address on the list!"

Nodding, Sully said, "Yeah, it would have to be a pretty strange coincidence for them to get called out to that house at the same time Bosco's out of commission with an injury. But CJ being there? I don't think so Faith, he's the one put him out of commission," turning to glance at her, "you really think now he'd just jump over to the other side?"

Faith made no reply, she as she sat and waited for them to arrive at the house, but her mind was reeling at the possibilities.

They'd been sitting outside the house across the street watching for any activity for a short time when they saw a car pull away with two men inside. Sully got the license number, while Faith continued to watch the house.

"We'll check this out tomorrow, early," he said as he closed his notebook, "See who the visitors are."

"Good," Faith replied distractedly as she continued to watch for sighs of activity from the house.

Earlier inside the house:

"Maurice, please open your mouth, I have to look at the wires," Dr. Thomas was trying to work on him, but he was not in the mood to cooperate.

Shaking his head slightly, he clamped his lips shut, again refusing then frowning with the pain that caused, he pulled away from Dr. Thomas's hands again, not about to help in his 'fixing'. This little 'war' had been going on for over ten minutes and CJ'd had enough.

Walking over to the bed, getting between Dr. Thomas and Maurice, CJ gave a grim smile to Dr. Thomas, "Excuse me Doc," then he leaned down slightly and glaring at Maurice commanded in a strong tone, "Open your mouth, Or I will open it for you!"

Maurice glared back at him and instantly began to scoot backwards to get away from him.

"That's okay, I'm sure he'll cooperate," Dr. Thomas tried to intervene, "as soon as he realizes we're only here to help him." He was well versed in how Bosco could be about hospitals and figured 'all' of his personalities would react the same. He knew his entire history as he'd treated him enough in the emergency room over the years.

"No, its not okay!" CJ wasn't planning on being here all damn night, so he leaned down real close and grabbed Maurice, gently right above his knee, stopping his retreat, warning, "Don't try me little man, I'm telling you!" CJ was now nose to nose with Maurice then moving around him quickly before he could escape or react, he sat down slightly behind him, holding him still all the while and putting one arm around his chest, and the other hand on his forehead just as fast before he pulled him tightly back against him, "Now do you want to open, or do you need MORE help?" It was over before it started, much to everyone in the rooms surprise.

The look on Dr. Thomas's face, priceless as Maurice instantly opened his mouth for CJ, "Damn Caster," he laughed, "where were you a year ago!?" Then he proceeded to check the wires as well as check the stitches.

Sitting back a few minutes later, "Well, I'm going to have to replace all the wires, but the stitches look good," then he looked at CJ, "This isn't going to be pleasant, but he'll survive. Jamie, do you have that sedative ready?"

"Yes Doctor Thomas," she answered, trying not to laugh at the look on CJ's face as he realized what he'd said.

"Sedative!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "Why the hell didn't you just give him that to begin with!"

Dr. Thomas glanced at him as he began to prepare his supplies, "Because, I might not have had to replace anything, and I don't drug patients just for the hell of it!" But winking at Jamie he was grinning.

"Gee Doc, I think that this time, you could have made an exception and drugged his ass!" CJ exclaimed, he was exhausted from no sleep and now he was almost as cranky as Maurice.

"CJ!" Jamie laughed at his reaction, as she was putting the sedative into Maurice's IV, in just a minute he was yawning.

In pain again and not happy, he started to fight CJ to get away from the pain the yawning was causing, "It's okay, Maurice, it'll stop in a minute, hang in there little man!" he tried to soothe him as he held his arms down tightly to him to keep his hands away from his face.

Maurice was crying out with pain every time he yawned and was desperate to get away from this torture. He didn't understand why they were hurting him instead of making the hurt go away, why CJ was helping them hurt him, but finally the sedative began to relax him and just when even Kyle standing across the room was getting upset with the pain the yawning was causing him, his head lolling forward he was out.

Soon enough, Dr. Thomas with Jamie's help and CJ still holding him, set to work removing the cut wires and replacing them with new ones.

It took them about thirty minutes or so to get it completely finished to Dr. Thomas's satisfaction, then finally CJ was able to lay him back in the bed.

"I didn't realize it would be so hard!" he said, standing back as Jamie checked Maurice's IV and cleaned up his face.

"It's not pretty is it," Dr. Thomas said, "but without it, he'll never heal properly. But please, Just keep him away from anything hard ok, hide the food if you have to!"

"Don't worry, we already have!" Kyle said as he walked over to stare down at Maurice in sympathy, his stomach was in knots after watching Dr. Thomas work, "And after seeing that, I'm going to double check! Damn!" He looked at CJ shaking his head, then added, "I'm going to see about some coffee, anyone want some?"

"Actually, no," CJ grumped, causing Jamie to glance over at his tone, " I think I'm just going to get a shower and hit the hay! I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" Then he headed out.

"Damn he must really be tired to turn down coffee!" Jamie sighed as she finished up with Maurice, "I'll have some, but later, thanks."

"You know I could use a cup, mind if I join you?" Dr. Thomas asked Kyle as he headed to the door."

"Heck no Doc, come on!" he said as they went down to the kitchen.

When she'd finished and was putting things away, she turned to Dr. Jedson asking softly, "Well, what do you think?"

Dr. Jedson studied her before giving a shrug he commented, "I think that either we missed something before, or whatever caused this to happen again, was equally as bad as what happened to him to cause it the first time when he was a child. Now it's to figure out what that is."

CJ walking back into the room, spoke up, "I might have the answer to that Doc."

"I thought you were going to bed!" Jamie exclaimed at seeing his tired face, then stopped and added, "Okay, duh moment, you were waiting to talk to him alone, okay, I'll go get that coffee now."

"No, you can stay, if you want to," he told her as he moved to the fireplace, CJ sat down on the hearth, and Jamie took one of the chairs.

"Well, son, let's hear it," Dr. Jedson said, taking a seat himself.

Looking over at Maurice, CJ sighed and confessed to them, "I think I caused it."

"You?" Dr. Jedson and Jamie both asked in surprise, Dr. Jedson adding, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," CJ dropped his gaze to the floor, "things were pretty rough, out in the bayou where we were stranded. We were both badly hurt, and Moe was starving, I already told you about that before. But, he took real good care of me even though he was in almost as bad of shape, and I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't," he paused as Dr. Jedson nodded his understanding, then "Well, when we were back at my folk's house, I did something stupid. I was aggravated with him because he just wouldn't shut up about being stuck in the house and not being able to 'get out' by himself, and I decided to 'pay' him back." He looked back up at them, his voice earnest, "I don't mean in a bad way, I was just stupid, I didn't realize...see, it wasn't suppose to hurt him, I mean, I didn't know," he stopped looking down at his hands.

Dr. Jedson remained silent, waiting, he knew most of this from CJ's talks with him, but had made him steer clear of discussing too many details as he was Moe's doctor and it would have been unethical of him to discuss his patient with CJ, until now.

"I grabbed him by his shirt and drug him out to a shed, I mean I saw he was getting upset, but I figured that when I showed him what it was, he'd laugh. But when we got there, he was so angry and hurt, I guess I treated him like a little kid, but I swear I didn't mean it that way! Anyway, when we got there, I was opening the shed, and he was cursing me big time! Yelling and everything, I told him that 'yeah you're pissed now, but wait until you see,' see the shed was a auto shop that I'd inherited from my grandfather, I was hoping to give him something to do," glancing at Jamie, "keep him from driving everyone crazy!"

She nodded as he continued, "But when I turned around, there were two of my Mom and Dad's security guards! They'd seen the whole thing! He was so embarrassed, but, I swear, I didn't even realize they were there. I guess I'd gotten so used to them over my lifetime that I didn't even notice them anymore. Then I made it worse, I tried to apologize for embarrassing him, in front of them, he told me to shut up, but I kept going and he punched me in the mouth. I didn't hit him back, I wouldn't have done that," then he stopped a shocked look on his face as he turned red remembering that he had done just that, recently.

"It's okay CJ," Jamie said, "You couldn't have known the truth, no one did."

He nodded, then continued, "Anyway, I realized later, that he thought, I mean he must have thought that I was going to put him in there!" He looked at Dr. Jedson now.

Dr. Jedson, sighed, "And that's when you were attacked right?"

"Yes, and my Dad's bodyguard knocked him out, he hit him twice in the back of the head with his pistol. Moe thought that I had planned this, I know he did! Then we ended up in the plane, and they put him in…" he hesitated, knowing that this was probably the first time Jamie was hearing this.

Her face was frozen as she tried not to let CJ see how devastating his words were.

"Go on," she said nearly whispering.

"A dog kennel, it was special made for my brother-in-law to transport his show dogs, its only about four or five feet long and about two and a half feet wide and right about the same high. And there is no window, only a small door to put the dogs through. Its padded but its really dark and small in there. It's only a four seat plane, and Vance thought it was funny, he's such a sick bastard." His head was down, and he was near tears remembering what had happened on that plane.

Jamie was feeling sick as she realized what must have happened when Moe woke up in there.

"Vance knows that I get airsick," he said as he looked up at her, her eyes were closed and tears were slipping out from under her lashes, he quickly looked down again. Dr. Jedson never said a word, he knew most of this, but not all, and he waited.

"He told the pilot to do everything he could to make me miserable, and that son of a bitching pilot took him at his word. Then for a long time I was so sick I couldn't think straight. I don't know when he woke up, how long it took, all I remember is him calling for someone to let him out," he hesitated again, then, " then he was calling for me, only I couldn't help him, and then he was…screaming and crying," now CJ was breaking down, Jamie got up and moved to sit next to him, "then after a long time, he stopped. Oh god, Jamie I thought he was dead! Vance made that pilot drop that plane, half roll, climb, everything he could think of, over and over and over! I couldn't even walk off when it finally landed. They drug me over to the other plane, and then went to get Moe off, and that's when we met Maurice."

Now, Dr. Jedson spoke up, "And you think that this was caused by you dragging him to that shed?"

"Don't you? I told you what else happened Doc, none of it would have if I hadn't done that!" CJ was beside himself with grief over what had happened, it was almost as if he were having a flashback.

"No, I don't," Dr. Jedson replied knowing what CJ was experiencing now, "From what you told me before, those bodyguards would have gotten to you sooner or later. And the outcome would have been the same, Vance was out for revenge and to deliver you here to Buford! He would have done the same things to you and Maurice, it would have just been another time. It was a combination of all the trauma he'd endured not just your dragging him out to that shed, and if the kidnappers hadn't been there, it Would have been funny. He has a great sense of humor, he would have seen the funny side of it, trust me, I know!" he was looking at Jamie who was nodding in agreement.

"He's right CJ, as horrible as what happened was, you didn't see the things he pulled in the hospital both here and in Louisiana, honey you didn't do this, Vance and Sidney did," she said.

"Now I want to know, what brought him back?" Dr. Jedson asked, "That's the real question, for right now anyway, we can deal with the 'why' it happened when he's back to explore that."

CJ stopped, staring at him in distress, then glanced at Jamie pleadingly, not wanting to 'go there' with her in the room.

She picked up on his reaction to Dr. Jedson's question commenting, "You know, I don't need to know everything after all, I'm a little too involved now anyway. Some things need to remain private, even from people you love." She got up from her seat next to him, patted CJ on the shoulder, and left to get that coffee.

"Okay, she's gone, now what was it?" Dr. Jedson asked.

"Well," CJ started, "See, there were these bearer bonds, and he, um, well Doc maybe I need to start further back."

He explained about how Maurice was always into everything and constantly getting into trouble, but also about how everyone he came into contact with, with the awful exception of Vance, almost immediately became protective of him, including Sidney, and about how, again stressing this...he was always getting into trouble.

"He flooded that bathroom three times Doc! And if you didn't nail it down, he stole it! And lord don't ever tell him he can 'have something to play with or look at' because he takes the 'have' to be permanent! He got chased by the cook so many times he's lucky to be alive, one time he poured dish detergent; the liquid kind; all over the kitchen floor, man nearly broke his neck stepping into that mess! Buford had to pay him a huge bonus to keep him after that." CJ couldn't help but smirk at his memory of the cook's rant, "Maurice was constantly tormenting the 'guards', and he knew they weren't allowed to touch him, so that made the 'game' even more damn fun to him. I swore off having kids after a few weeks living with him! Started calling him the 'five year old ankle biter from hell!' Doc I just knew we were going to die on a daily, no it was an hourly basis! Then, he did something that I just knew for sure would get both of us killed!" He stopped a moment glancing over at the bed, shaking his head, "He shredded, because Buford had let him help; oh yeah he treated Maurice like his little 'pet project' even made 'friends' with him to get him to be the 'fall guy' for his operations; anyway, he shredded over two million dollars in bearer bonds that day," he paused as Dr. Jedson interrupted him with a held up hand.

Dr. Jedson his expression one of complete shock, whispered, "Did you say two…million…?"

"Two million! That's right, and I thought Sidney would completely come unglued when he saw it! I tried like hell to take the blame, but the man wasn't completely brain dead, he knew who'd done it. I tried to stop it but his man pulled a gun on me," he paused again.

"Stop what?" Dr. Jedson sensed that they were near the 'end'.

"Sidney went after him, see when Maurice realized that he was in 'big trouble' he took off for his room, that's what he did if he couldn't get to me, or if I was mad he'd run to Sidney. Anyway, suddenly I hear it, Maurice was suddenly screaming and crying, he was getting the spanking of a lifetime and...!" CJ stopped and sat shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Jedson blinked at him in complete shock now, "Did you say…spanking? He spanked a grown man!?" Dr. Jedson didn't know whether to laugh or what, that had to be one of the most bizarre things he'd ever been told, by any patient.

"Spanking, you heard me right!" CJ assured him seriously, adding as he looked away from the Doctor's still stunned stare, "And you know what Doc, I was GLAD! I'm ashamed to say it now, but there was some part of me that wished right then that I was the one giving it!" Turning back to him, "I mean you haven't lived with that, you just don't know! Anyway he must have wailed on him for ten minutes, Maurice screaming and crying the whole time! When it was over I went in and checked on him later, in his room, and he was laying on his stomach and it looked to me like he'd cried himself to sleep. Only problem was, 'Maurice' had bailed as soon as that spanking really got going, and Moe is the one who took the majority of it!"

Now Dr. Jedson was speechless, probably for the first time in his career as a psychiatrist! Thinking about how that must have affected the proud Man he knew!

CJ continued his story, "He was real quiet after that, tiptoed around Sidney for days, and as far as listening and obeying us, well, he was nearly perfectly behaved. If I told him to do something, I didn't have to say it twice, and if Sidney even looked at him funny, he jumped right into line. We didn't know of course that it was Moe, poor guy, he told me later that he knew most of what went on, but couldn't 'get out', and I guess that it was a serious shock to suddenly be back and be getting the hell 'spanked' out of him! Guess anyone would have trouble dealing with that one! I mean he said he didn't know what the hell was happening and couldn't even react except like he did! But, then he started to work around Sidney, learn his operations and picked up on when he was vulnerable and how, and one day after I got suspicious over catching him at something he let me know what was going on. Man Doc, I tell you I was shocked! And well, you know the rest, we staged a fight and when Sidney 'helped me' back to my room, we caught him with his guard down, he'd gotten too use to Maurice; Moe sent off that email and the rest is history."

Dr. Jedson sat there, trying to digest what CJ had just told him. "And I know that Jamie already told you what happened last night?" CJ added.

Nodding, he finally said, "Well, I don't think we need or want a repeat of the 'spanking' to bring him back out, but I'm sure that we have other methods as effective, but it can wait, I see him in no danger at the moment, um as long as he's watched carefully of course. Let's see what happens over the next couple of days. I'll be back tomorrow and check on him then," he got up and headed for the door, "Dr. Thomas ought to be finished with that coffee about now, you stay here and I'll send Jamie back in."

"Thanks Doc," CJ said as he watched him leave.

The car that Faith and Sully saw leaving contained both Dr.'s Thomas and Jedson.

CJ finally went to take his shower and get some sleep as Jamie sat with Maurice until it was time for Kyle's shift to take over for her.

Lying in his bed finally after nearly twenty four hours awake, CJ stared at the ceiling as he drifted off, thinking, "Here we go again, God give me strength."

TBC...


	11. Reality Ten

Faith ruin it? I think not. lol Not in my stories. They may not be 'romantically involved' in my fics, but eventually they are always friends if not partners. Thanks again guys for the reviews. Glad you are still interested in this fic. Enjoy, M

**Reality**

**Chapter 10**

It had been over a week since the 'pear' incident, and things had gone pretty much as CJ had predicted. Once Maurice had 'recovered' from his 'near death' experience, he'd become a handful. The usual 'kid' stuff had gone on, arguing about everything from, eating to sleeping, and the no watching TV thing had really caused a stink when he found out that Dell liked to watch the one in the game room, and he wasn't allowed in there when Dell was watching something, anything.

In fact an argument was ensuing right now over that very issue:

"Maurice, shut the hell up! Please! We are working here!" CJ yelled across the room, "If you don't like what we gave you to do, find something else, but, you are not watching that TV and that's that!"

"But, CEEJAY!" Maurice whined, as Kyle watched, amused by the impending fireworks, it wasn't a question of 'when' anymore, or 'if', it was 'who' would go up first, "I want to watch videos!"

_Dell had made the mistake of watching MTV one day during his 'down time', and not making sure of where Maurice was first and he had snuck into the room, sitting on the floor behind Dell's chair silently. When he'd been found out, the others didn't understand why CJ had sent him to his room as he had been fascinated by them and it had seemed to keep him occupied for a long time, and out of trouble. Only now it was a constant battle to keep him away from them as CJ had insisted they just trust him and NOT allow Maurice any TV time._

_At first even Jamie couldn't understand the 'harm' in letting him watch them, but when Maurice after having watched a particularly 'suggestive' one had told her, "Mom me! I need you to take off All your clothes and ride this thang" while at the same time grabbing his crotch and 'waggling' at her. Her stunned face, before she started laughing had the others choking on their own laughter, while Maurice stood grinning at her waiting for her to agree to do it._

_When CJ and the others had stopped laughing, CJ remarked, "I TRIED TO WARN YOU, but would anyone believe me? Nooo!" Then he had to explain to Maurice that telling Jamie, or any lady to 'do that' wasn't a 'nice' thing and that he had to apologize to her and stop holding himself like that. Maurice had done so, but not without asking her WHY she didn't want to 'ride this thang', telling her he thought it would 'be fun!'_

_Dell had screamed with laughter at that one, Kyle having to leave the room before he passed out from trying not to laugh, after having spilt his coffee on himself over it. Even Jamie had to laugh again while CJ laughing was redder in the face than she was over it._

_When Jamie and even CJ were back under control it was decided to just 'end' that conversation right there, as trying to get him to understand was only making it worse!_

"Maurice, I said NO, now find something over there to DO!" CJ was losing patience and this practicing the 'part' he was to play as 'Louis's' mouth piece was hard enough with him having to learn all the 'details' and have them down pat as soon as possible And two years of details was a lot to learn in only two weeks! They only had a few days left and Maurice was starting to wear him down quick.

Suddenly, Maurice said, "Okay, I will," as he got up and left the room without more argument.

Looking at CJ, Kyle said, "Uh oh, that can't be good, that was too easy!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. We'll be hearing a crash anytime now, or Dell yelling at him!" CJ laughed, but dismissed Maurice from his thoughts as now he finally had some peace.

Maurice was allowed nearly free reign in the house as they had locked all the doors they could lock and each had a set of 'essential' keys on them. There wasn't much he could get into, and with the kitchen being one of the locked down rooms they felt reasonably safe. So, they went back to studying the 'details' together and soon forgot about him.

XXXX

Wandering around the downstairs awhile, Maurice soon grew bored with the whole situation of not having access to any of the fun places and he was grumbling to himself:

"Stupidheads," it was the only curse that didn't get him in big trouble, so he used it whenever he could, then he sat down against a wall in the back hall, next to a door and began smacking his knuckles out of boredom on the doors lower panel. At first he was startled when someone on the other side, asked, "Who's there?"

But thinking that it was Dell playing a game, he called out, "Me!"

The voice replied laughingly, "Me? Who the hell is Me?"

Maurice sat up, 'now this could be fun!' going through his mind, he said, "Me, Maurice! Who are you?" His speech was still not great, but it was better than two weeks ago.

"Maurice?" then the voice on the other side chuckled quietly, "Hey, Maurice, its me Vance, do you want to play a game?"

Suddenly, Maurice froze, as he recognized who was talking to him, then, shrinking back from the door, he scooted across the hall in fear, looking at the doorknob, terrified it was going to open and Vance would come after him. "You're not suppose to be here! CJ said you're gone away!" he exclaimed, his fear very evident in his voice to the man behind the door.

"CJ lied to you, he Always lies to you Maurice!" Vance was talking only loud enough for Maurice to hear him, afraid of being found out by the others, but his need to 'torment' was greater than his common sense, so he continued with his cruelty, "So do Jamie and Kyle and Dell, they all told you I was gone but they put me in here to wait, see, Maurice when they get mad at you again they're going to let me out, and Maurice you know what I'm going to do to you then, don't you?"

Maurice was shaking with fear as what Vance said made sense to him, they had all told him at one time or another when he expressed his concern about Vance coming back for him that Vance was gone and for him not to worry about it anymore but here he was, behind this door! He swallowed dryly, then exclaimed softly, "You lying!"

"No, I'm not, Maurice and you know it, remember the night I got to you, when I 'hurt' you, they told me to Maurice, they made the lights go out; then they acted like they were helping you. CJ made me come in here to hide, so you wouldn't see me and know what they had done, they thought it was funny Maurice!" Vance was working this for all he was worth, and he could tell by the fact that Maurice hadn't called for 'help' that it was getting him the results he was looking for.

"CJ told you to hurt me?" Maurice asked in a small voice, and Vance hearing the 'tears' knew he had won. Smiling to himself, he was carefully deciding what to say to him next, as he held himself tightly. Vance's sick pursuits in causing mental as well a physical pain, were his biggest turn ons in life.

Then he went for the 'kill', "Not only him Maurice, but Jamie too, they both want you dead, they want you to go away forever little man, but they are too weak to do it themselves so they want me to do it for them. Kyle and Dell want it too, they told me so, but they want it to be painful and watch you hurt before I kill you. That's why they didn't let me have you that night, but they told me I can have you tonight...if I want to. So, if I was you Maurice, I would escape from here before they let me out again, because if I get to you again, I will hurt you, just like on that plane, only this time, remember what I did before I went and got Walter to come and let you go?"

He sat waiting, 'remembering his 'fondling' of Maurice on the plane after he had beaten him, until he heard Maurice, whimper in fear, "Noooo!"

"Yes, Maurice, do you want that to happen again? I can do more, too, a lot more, I like little boys, Maurice. Do you want to play with me? If you do, stay here, if not, you better get away while you still can!" Vance was nearly giddy with his 'accomplishment' as he heard Maurice start to cry and then heard him climbing to His feet bumping into the walls as he was running away.

Vance was nearly strangling on his laughter, "Lets see those bastards, and that bitch fix that! You should have finished the job you started Caster! Cause I just finished him for good!" He got up from the floor to go 'finish' his pleasure by himself.

XXXX

CJ and Kyle took a break from the practice, Kyle commenting proudly, "Hell, Caster I think we're going to be done with this ahead of schedule after all. You're a pretty quick study!"

Grinning at the praise, CJ said, "Yeah, well my teachers are slave drivers!"

"Wonder what's for dinner tonight?" Kyle asked as they walked to the kitchen. Unlocking the door, he turned suddenly to CJ, "Maurice has been awfully quiet, maybe you better check on him, make sure he didn't tie Dell up and stick him in a closet while I check on dinner!" he was grinning.

"Oh no," CJ said, "the last time I fell for that there was nothing left! You go check on him!"

"You are so untrusting!" Kyle laughed again, "Oh aright, I'll go check on our little hip hop lover." Kyle and Dell had started calling him that after the 'incident' with Jamie.

"Just don't call him that to his face!" CJ laughed, "Jamie would kill us if he started calling himself that, or remind him of what he told her!" Laughing at CJ's comments Kyle went to find him.

"Hey, what's good in here?" CJ asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Everything!" Dell laughed as he pulled plates from the cabinet, "And its almost ready, you guys finished?" CJ froze when he saw Jamie in the kitchen with him, standing at the refrigerator.

Looking around quickly he asked, "Dell, is Maurice in here somewhere?"

"No, why?" Jamie asked as she closed the fridge door, watching him warily, "Did you lose him!"

"Uh oh," Dell said putting the places carefully down onto the cabinet, "Where's the last place you saw him?"

"In the game room, we were studying and he got bored and took off, I thought you were in the living room, so we didn't worry about it!" CJ turned and headed back out the door, the two of them following.

"No, I was in here, helping with Dinner," Dell replied as they came upon Kyle, "he was suppose to be with you guys."

"He's not with you two?" Kyle asked as he saw the concern on their faces.

"No, he's not!" Jamie replied, "Oh crap, not again!"

They quickly split up to try to find him, Kyle taking the third floor, with CJ the second and Jamie and Dell the first.

XXXX

Earlier after he ran away from Vance, Maurice stopped at the hall entrance, looking around to see if anyone was coming, wiping his face dry he was trying to come to grips with what Vance had told him. Hearing CJ and Kyle laughing in the game room, he turned away from their voices and headed toward the kitchen, he saw Jamie and Dell coming and shrank back into the shadows, waiting for them to go in and hopefully close the door.

He heard her say, "Well, if the beating he got didn't convince him how much he's hated, then I don't know what will, I swear every time I have to look at him I want to kill him. This had better hurry up and get over with, or I just might have to do it myself instead of waiting for someone else to do it! I hate having to tend to his 'wounds' I wish CJ had just finished him off in Louisiana, then we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore!"

Dell answered, "I know, we all feel the same way Jamie, but we'd have to be pretty cold blooded to kill him ourselves, even if he is a monster. I'm just glad this is going to be over soon. With CJ on board, everything looks like it's back on track, so you won't have to 'deal' with him much longer. And shouldn't he be healed up by now, I mean it's not as if his injuries are life threatening, you should just let him do it himself!"

"Yeah, but, then he'll just claim that we 'mistreated' him, and some judge will let him go, and he'd never be out of our lives!" she replied as they finally remembered to come and close and lock the door, the rest of the conversation lost.

Maurice stood there, tears running down his face as he 'mistakenly' thought that they were talking about him. "I'm not a monster Jamie, I'm Maurice," he said quietly, "Why do you hate me…" Then he thought about what Vance had told him and suddenly he was heading to the side door, and was out of the house.

Once he was outside, Maurice headed toward the trees, then spotting the gate to the front yard he went there, his footprints in the snow mingling with those of the others already there from the others walking through the area as they checked the grounds on regular patrols.

It was already dark, but the lights from the house and the white snow lit up his way, as he carefully opened the gate and went through. Kyle hadn't put the alarm on yet as he'd not done his last check of the evening, so there was no warning to tell them he'd 'escaped.'

Making his way down the driveway to the road, he realized that there was another gate to get though, only this one was locked, he walked rapidly along the brick wall until he found a small side gate and finding it also locked he made short work of it as he climbed over it. Now he was on the sidewalk, heading away from the house and what he thought to be danger.

After several minutes of quickly walking down the sidewalk he was calming down somewhat and he realized how cold he'd gotten how cold it was outside, his hands were numb so he stuffed them into his jeans pockets, his face was hurting from the cold and he was shaking, his two shirts while enough for inside the house, were nothing in the outside cold. Now his ears were beginning to feel like they were on fire so he took his hands out of his pockets again and covered them up. Then even his feet were beginning to hurt. But he kept walking; he would have run, but his face wouldn't allow that, and he had to keep his mouth closed, because the metal was hurting him more in this cold air.

He had been gone now for at least thirty minutes, and he was entering an area more populated. Cars were passing along the roadway and he was getting strange looks from several people he'd passed some of whom had commented on why he was out here without a coat, but afraid he shied away from them and kept going.

The fear induced surge of adrenaline that had fueled him at first was wearing off in the cold and soon he was walking slowly, becoming disoriented with the area and the numbness setting in, and by his fear of being caught by those who would let Vance at him.

It was getting even colder as the evening progressed and soon Maurice was at a stand still on a corner, trying to decide which way to go when he realized he couldn't go anymore and sat down next to a mailbox. It at least shielded him from the slight wind that had started up.

As he sat there watching cars pass, he began to get very sleepy and had almost dozed off, when he heard, "Bosco?" Then louder, "It is him! Crap, damn it Faith, help me here!"

"Bosco, what the hell are you doing out here like this!?" She exclaimed, but got no reaction out of him, "Sully, give me your coat!"

"Come on put this on," Sully said, but Maurice didn't know that of course as he wondered out loud, "Who's Bosco?"

"My God, he's nearly frozen!" Faith exclaimed as she and Sully slipped the large coat onto him, "Bosco, answer me, What happened?"

Glancing up he saw a blonde lady withgreen eyes looking at him in concern and a large dark hared man who was frowning at him. "I got away," he said to them, "they wanted to hurt me."

"What?" she asked, "Who wanted to hurt you? Bosco, what are you talking about? Who wanted to hurt you?" Faith held his face in her palms to make him look at her, she was stunned at his reaction.

"CJ, and Jamie, and Kyle and Dell," he said beginning to cry, much to Sully's shock, "They were going to let Vance kill me!" Then he made her stomach lurch as he asked with a sniffle, "Who's Bosco?"

Sully and Faith had been driving to watch the house again, having had the night off and Sully had spotted him sitting next to the mailbox. Not realizing that it was Bosco, just that whoever it was, was going to freeze to death out here without a coat on, he had told Faith to stop.

Now he looked down at him, "Who's Bosco? Talk about a brain freeze, must be sampling his own product finally! You're Bosco, you idiot! Oh wait, that's drug dealing idiot to you now isn't it! Damn if I'd have know it was you I'd have just left your ass to freeze out here, I thought I was helping some bum drunk!"

"YOU'RE A MEAN STUPID HEAD!! YOUR A ASS!!!" Maurice yelled at the mean man who was fussing at him, "MY NAME IS MAURICE! NOT BOSCO!!" Then he kicked out and caught the man's shin, yelling, "GO AWAY I DON'T LIKE YOU!! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He'd had enough, all he could take, and was now having a temper tantrum. "YOU'RE MEAN!!!" he screamed at him, then he started crying harder.

Faith sat back on her heels in further shock, and Sully grabbed his shin backing away from him, "What the HELL IS WITH YOU BOSCO! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!"

"I'm NOT BOSCO!! I'M MAURICE LOUIS BOSCORELLI!!! NOT BOSCO!!! STUPIDHEAD!!" he screamed again at Sully.

"OKAY, OKAY," Sully yelled, then looking at Faith, "What ever he says…" then stood back, he'd seen enough of Bosco's 'cows' to know that violence was near, and if he could avoid that, he would. Sully could see the dark bruises still lingering on his face and the silver metal in his mouth as he screamed at him. As much as he disliked the little shit now, and what he was doing, he had no reason to cause him more hurt.

Faith sat still, while this went on, and when he'd calmed down a little she asked softly, "Maurice?"

He looked over at her, nodding and agreed, "Yea, I'm Maurice," glared at Sully, grousing, "Not that Bosco."

"Ok, but Maurice, where do you live, can you remember?" she asked, as Sully looked at her like she' lost her mind now.

"I don't know, CeeJay brought me somewhere back there," he turned and with a stab of the coats sleeve away from himself pointed down the street, then, "But I ran away, because they want to hurt me!"

"Well, no ones going to hurt you now, okay? This man here and I are police officers, and we're going to help you, okay?" she said, looking up at Sully, who was staring at her like 'now I know you're as nutty as him!'. With a sigh Faith began to get up, patting him on his arm, "Wait right here, okay? I have to talk to the other police officer a minute," she got up and tugged on Sully's sleeve to make him follow her.

"What!?" Sully rolled his hands under his arms, yelping at her, "I'm cold, let's just grab him and go!"

"Sully," she lowered her voice more, looking back at Maurice, "That's not Bosco."

"What? Come on Faith, what you expect me to believe there are two Maurice Boscorelli running around, and they just happen to look so much alike that Rose couldn't tell them apart?" he was damned exasperated and freezing now without his coat.

"No, I'm not, Sully listen to me I'm serious," she stressed to him, then sighed as she looked back at Maurice, "Sully, look at him, does he act like Bosco? Do you think Bosco would sound like a child, and call you Mean Stupid Head instead of Jagoff or jackass or son of a bitch!?" She ignored Sully's snort of laughter, "You can't really think that Jamie and CJ would want to hurt him, do you? And I don't know who these other guys are he's talking about, but this might be our chance to find out what's going on. I say we take him back to that house. Talk to Jamie first, then see what's really going on…Kim says that they made two runs to this address, one 'from' the hospital and one again a week ago, I told you that, we know the plates are from Dr. Thomas's car. Maybe the way he is has something to do with that. If nothing else, at least we have him in custody!"

Faith was afraid she knew the reason for his 'confusion' but she wasn't about to share that with Sully right now. "He's probably just suffering from hypothermia, confused, we at least can get him warmed up, maybe he'll make more sense then," she added.

"This is a bad, bad idea Faith," Sully hesitated, looking down at Bosco, but seeing him quiet now, in fact about to fall asleep again, he said, "What the hell, the worst that can happen is I get suspended for interfering with an investigation, hey I've always wanted to lose two weeks pay!"

Faith gave a short laugh now herself, "Well, if your Sergeant puts in a good word, it might get knocked down to one week, now come on before you're the one with frostbite!"

"Funny," Sully said as he went to help, 'Maurice not Bosco' to his feet, "That's hysterical, you're the one should give up your night job and become a comedian!"

Faith got in the driver seat and Sully got in the back with 'Maurice, not Bosco'. She turned the heater up high, and before they reached the turn for 'his' street he was asleep his head falling against Sully's shoulder. Sully looked down at him when he felt his head hit, then up to look out the front window, "Good Grief on Wheat Toast! What the hell am I getting into, and why is he sleeping on ME?"

Faith glanced back at him through the rearview mirror, grinning at the look on Sully's face and thinking, 'You have no idea, Sul, no idea!', she remarked, "He likes that big pillow?"

"Keep it up Sergeant, keep it up!" Sully grumbled as he moved Bosco's head off of his arm, only to have it roll right back again as soon as he let go, "Aww geesh, mannn."

XXXX

At the house, a frantic search was underway as they realized that he had made an escape when Dell had found the side door ajar and a quick look revealed his coat and hat still in the hall closet.

Now with flashlights they were searching the grounds, at first assuming he was just wandering around down by the small frozen pond the others headed there but when Kyle found the footprints leading up to the side gate he radioed them to join him. Opening the gate, he saw his prints heading off then disappearing as the sidewalks were kept clear of snow.

Meeting him in the front yard, they headed down the yard hurrying as they knew he couldn't last long out here, each having a deep sense of dread knowing they had no idea just how long he'd already been out. They also couldn't know that he'd been found and was on his way back.

Passing CJ, who was calling his name and shining the flashlight across a yard towards a house Faith stopped, then backed up as Jamie coming from across the street joined him.

Rolling down their windows, Faith watched them searching yet ignore her car until Sully called out, "You lose something folks?"

CJ jumped like he'd been scalded at the sound of Sully's voice, turning to them he had a hugely guilty look on his face.

Jamie said lightly, "No, we're just out walking, how about you guys, what are you doing out?" she knew how lame that was, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Really," Faith said smirking but without much real humor, "So I guess this isn't yours?" Pointing into the backseat.

Jamie and CJ looked at each other then at Sully as he again lifted 'Maurice's' head from his shoulder to hold his face up to where they could see him.

Realizing that this cat 'had' to be out of the bag, again, Jamie began to nod and shake her head at the same time. "Well, yeah," she began to grin guiltily, knowing now that they'd indeed been caught, "He kind of looks familiar."

CJ couldn't take it anymore the stress of it all getting to him finally he started to laugh, "I might have lost that somewhere," walking closer to the car he peered inside, "yeah, now that I look closer, I think he does belong to us. Look honey," he called back to Jamie, "they found our precious little ankle biter!"

Faith frowned at his words, then started to smile as she saw the laughter on their faces and suddenly Swersky's words from a few weeks ago came back to her, "don't believe everything you see, you don't know everything you think you do."

Sully of course, didn't see what the hell was funny and said so.

About that time Dell and Kyle had joined them, thinking that CJ and Jamie were just asking someone if they'd seen Maurice, Dell asked brightly, "What's so funny?" His grin dropping as CJ pointed to the backseat and Dell saw who was in the car, "oh shit."

CJ still pointing to the backseat, as Kyle stepped up and looking in gripped, "Okay, now this isn't funny, this isn't funny at all, what the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sully told him as he studied him with suspicion then, "Who the hell are you? And don't tell me your name's, "Maurice, not Bosco', cause I already heard that one tonight!"

XXXX

Back at the house, together:

"DO you know WHAT UNDERCOVER MEANS!?" Kyle was yelling now, something he'd been going for about fifty minutes or so since they'd arrived back at the house with Maurice.

"Yes, of course I do," CJ said, "But…"

"BUT NOTHING!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REASON, YOU DON'T GIVE AWAY YOUR DAMN COVER!!!" Kyle was not to be pacified, "We could have just gone and picked him UP LATER!"

CJ was nodding, deciding that he would just take this ass chewing and be done with it, it was too late, Sully and Faith both knew what was up now, and there was no going back. After all they had Maurice in the car, they could have just driven away with him but they hadn't. Instead they'd brought him back to the house while making the others follow on foot.

"Yes sir," CJ replied, "I understand completely."

Kyle was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, his face as red as the fire burning within it. Jamie was upstairs with Maurice, and Faith, while CJ and Sully were down here with Kyle and Dell.

"This operation has taken two damn years to build! And now it's been compromised in thirty minutes; this is a nightmare!" He looked at Sully, "And You, didn't your Lieutenant tell you to stay the hell away from this place!"

"Yeah," Sully responded, "he did, but he didn't say to stay off the street we found him on. Him being there on that curb freezing to death, that was your screw up not ours!"

Sully didn't like the FBI and he made no pretense of it.

"Good thing we did come along when we did, by the time you guys would have gotten your heads out of your asses, he'd be dead!" Sully added glaring at Kyle. "I almost left him there, but, I'm damn glad I didn't, seeing as how he's not a drug dealer and all."

Sully was on a roll and he wasn't stopping now, getting up he walked to the door gesturing angrily to it, "You know, you guys run around here, acting like the world stops at that door, but guess what, it doesn't, he had, hell has people who care about him. Like that woman up there, his Sergeant and CJ here, hell even I occasionally think he's good for something, and a lot more people than that. But did you take that into consideration?" Sully was pacing from the doorway into the hall and back again, "Hell no, just saw someone you could exploit because of a mistake he made and went for the jugular! Now I'm not saying he didn't have some part in this, but you used him, and you used his friends and family, my god man, his own mother thinks he's a drug DEALER! Do you know what that has done to her!? Do you care!?" He paused again in his paces and glared at CJ, then started pacing again, "And for what? To go after someone you could have gotten yourselves if you'd tried hard enough! Now, every damn cop in this state is gunning for him, and they all think exactly what you want them too! "

"It wasn't like that," Kyle began but was cut off as Sully turning stalked to him.

"Yea, it was, it is, BUT, hey, Congratulations, you got exactly what you wanted! And that's why We were out there, for the same reason! And don't think for a second that he wouldn't be killed by his own people in a shoot-out situation, because there is nothing a cop hates worse; than what you had him 'pretend' to be! A cop turned drug dealer! And it wasn't bad enough when he got hurt; and, You Should have Stopped There, and I don't care whose idea it was to keep going, YOU ARE THE FREAKING FEDS!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE BIG BOYS!!! HAVE MORE SENSE AND ALL THAT CRAP!!! BUT THIS!!" he was pointing up the stairs now, "This is unacceptable, you risked his life, and there was no need. He should be somewhere he can get help, not here, where he can wander off, helpless like he is right now! You put the mission before the safety of the people in it. So if you're looking for blame as to why you think this has blown up in YOUR face. Find a mirror buddy, and stop trying to lay it on Caster or anyone else!"

Sully to angry to continue now left to storm upstairs to see about Bosco, leaving the others behind sitting or standing quietly each staring at anything but each other.

XXXX

When they'd arrived back at the house, 'Maurice not Bosco' as Sully was calling him, was still out of it. But when they'd carried him upstairs and put him in the bed, he'd begun to come around.

He began to fight them, "NOOOO, don't make me stay here!! Please!!"

Sully had been shocked at how young he sounded, and at the pleading he was doing with him and Faith to take him away. "Please, take me with you!!!"

The tears were hard enough for him to deal with, but this 'whole' other 'little person' was nearly too much! He'd seen Bosco's breakdown that sent him to Mercy, and before when he'd had the near collapse after the Towers, but this, this was heartbreaking.

Standing back watching, Sully finally had to leave the room, as 'Maurice not Bosco' begged them to help him. He'd stood outside of the door, listening to Faith and Jamie try to calm him.

After several long minutes it went quiet in the room and Sully stepped back in concerned to see Jamie heading to the bathroom a hot water bottle in her hands while Faith stood near the bed, there was no sign of 'Maurice not Bosco'.

"Faith, is he okay, where is he?" Sully asked, his voice catching.

She turned and nodded, "He's sleeping finally," she said, then attempting a smile, added, "Jamie says he just needs to warm up. He'll be okay Sully, why don't you go see if you can 'save' CJ, sounds like he might need it."

Sully nodded unable to answer her and left the room, he'd been down there with the Agents and CJ until now. "Now, that's a bunch of 'stupid heads' for you!" he said as he walked back down the hall to the bedroom.

Walking up to the door, Sully knocked to hear, "Come in," Faith as quietly called out to him, "it's open." He opened the door, walking in and saw Faith standing by the bed, looking at a huge mound of blankets.

Going to her, he remarked, "I'm assuming that somewhere under there is 'Maurice, not Bosco'?"

"Yes," she shook her head, "Sully, I know you probably don't really want to know, but its kind of complicated."

"So it would seem," he said, " and I'm not completely heartless Faith, I don't like seeing him like this either you know. I'm guessing this has something to do with that stay at Mercy?"

She nodded as Jamie came out of the bathroom, a hot water bottle in her hands.

She went to the bed and pulled back the blankets, placing it in, and asked, "Are you feeling better now, Maurice?"

"Yes," came the subdued reply. He hadn't said more than two words since waking up a few minutes ago, and she hadn't been able to get him to tell her why he'd run away. She and Faith had spent forty minutes or so warming him up with the heated bottles and electric blankets, and she had thought that it was just shock and would pass, but now she wasn't so sure. When she'd tried to touch him, he'd pulled away refusing even to look at her. She'd never seen him so quiet, and upset at the same time, but he wasn't talking, so...

Finally Faith pulled her aside, whispering, "Jamie, he said you and CJ wanted to hurt him, those other guys too."

"What!?" Jamie exclaimed softly, "That's ridiculous, why would he say that!"

"He said..." Faith looked over at him, surprised to see him sitting up now. He'd scooted back against the headboard pulling the blankets with him, and was now giving Sully the evil eye. She looked back at Jamie, lowering her voice more, "That you were going to let Vance kill him."

"Vance?" Jamie said, "What? Where would he hear that!"

"Is he here?" Sully asked stunned but quietly, standing near them, he was watching Bosco carefully.

Nodding, Jamie said, "But he has no access to him, Maurice thinks he's gone," she hesitated, then, "he attacked Moe, tried to kill him, that's when…this, happened, but he's been locked up ever since."

"Well, maybe you and CJ should talk to him, try to find out exactly what happened, because he was adamant that you guys wanted him killed," Faith replied.

Sully and Maurice were staring each other down, then Sully said, "Wait, let me try something," and walked over to the bed. Maurice frowned but held his ground, refusing to back away as Sully approached. Sully asked him as he stood before him with a smile now, "How old are you 'Maurice not Bosco'?"

Faith went to say something to him, but Jamie held her back and stopped her. Looking at Jamie, she saw her shake her head, frowning, and held her tongue.

"Five, but CeeJay says I'm big," he replied still frowning at him as he looked Sully up and down his large frame, "But you're BIGGER! You're bigger than CeeJay. You're a LOT bigger than CeeJay!"

Blinking at him in surprise, "Well, I see you still have that mouth on you," Sully laughed, "Tell me little man, do you like magic?"

Maurice looked at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes he asked, "YOU can do magic?"

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't," Sully replied coyly, narrowing his own eyes at Maurice, "Can you?"

Shaking his head Maurice replied with some small amount of sarcasm, "No!" But asked with some larger amount of interest while still frowning at him, "What can you Do?"

"Oh, just this," Sully showed him his hands, then turned them palm down and reached behind Maurice's ear and when he pulled back there was a quarter in his fingers.

Maurice was less than impressed, rolling his eyes, "I saw that before, it's not magic, my Daddy told me, that's not magic its a trick!"

"Oh really, then I guess this isn't magic either huh," and as Jamie came to stand beside him Sully reached out again and this time the quarter disappeared, and while Maurice was looking for it, Sully tapped him on the nose and when he looked up Jamie was holding the quarter in her hand. Sully reached out and closed her hand, and when she opened it the quarter was gone.

Now, he had Maurice's full and complete attention, Sully then reached back to him and taking his hand into his closed his fingers over Maurice's making a double fist, tapped it and exclaimed, "open sesame!"

Maurice opened his hand in surprise and gapped at the quarter that was 'not' there.

Just as he was about to complain that Sully was a fake, Faith who'd joined Jamie at her side asked, "Hey, what's this?" Holding her hand out to Sully, she dropped the quarter into his hand.

Maurice's mouth dropped open as much as it could, as Sully said, "That's the trouble with money, just when you think it's yours finally, a woman goes and takes it!"

Faith slapped him on the arm, laughing, and Jamie shaking her head was grinning.

Maurice though was fascinated now with this large man, and he commanded him, "Do something else!"

"Okay, I think I can do that," Sully said, looking pointedly at Jamie and Faith, they found something else across the room for them to do. He showed him a few more 'magic's' and soon Maurice was laughing instead of frowning, until Sully casually asked, "Remember, when we found you? You said, someone here wanted to hurt you."

Maurice instantly frowned and put his head down to stare at the blanket, twisting his fingers into the soft fabric.

"Hey, it's okay," Sully seeing his withdrawal and fear quickly reassured him, "I'm here and Officer Yokas is here, and we're not going to let anyone hurt you."

Maurice glanced up at him, "That's what they said too. But I heard them, they lied! They said Vance was gone, but he's still here, I talked to him! And he said, he said," he was getting louder, "they wanted to kill me, only they wanted Him to do it!!"

"Okay," Sully replied making his voice calm and level, "But when did you talk to Vance? Was it today? Or when he hurt you on the stairs?"

"Today," Maurice said then he added, "He said they let him out, and he was pose to kill me, but he didn't cause CJ stopped him cause he likes me hurt. And now," he stopped, then, "he said if he gets out he'll do some more to me what he did on the plane, cause he…he…he likes…" Maurice was struggling with himself, pulling his knees up and huddling into himself, Sully could see that whatever it was he wanted to tell him it was going to be bad.

"Maurice, he likes what, to hurt people? We won't let him hurt you again, did he get out?" Sully asked wondering when was the last time anyone had checked on Vance's whereabouts.

Shaking his head, Maurice whined, "No, he was inside his room downstairs, in the back hall." He was beginning to rock back and forth.

"What did he tell you he was going to do?" Sully asked gently, his hand on Maurice's shoulder only to have him pull away from him.

Maurice lowered his head further, nearly whispering, "He says, he likes…little boys. But he doesn't, because he hurt me, if he liked me he wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't have touched my…" his voice was breaking, his hands going to cover himself.

Sully began to get a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched Maurice struggle with this, and as he watched him trying to get out what Vance had done on the plane Sully became furious, but then suddenly Maurice's face changed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he stiffened.

"JAMIE," Sully called out in fear, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

"What's…Maurice!" she called out as she saw him and ran to the bed, Faith at her side.

But suddenly his eyes came back down and his face became clenched as another voice was heard, "Sully!, Please, don't!" then for just a few seconds Moe was the one looking at them, "Just make him leave, just make Vance leave Sul...I made a mistake, thought I could deal…Please, Sully, help me. Keep him away…" His eyes filling with tears.

Sully nodded thinking he understood who this was but unsure he didn't trust himself to speak just now.

Then Moe spotted Jamie standing close and reached out to her grabbing at her hand as she reached for his, he cried out to her, "Don't let go, please, Jamie don't let me go...," there was an obvious struggle in his face, and as she called out to him, "Moe, Please hang on," his eyes rolled back again and he was gone, again.

Maurice was back terrified and he yelled at her, "YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" He yanked his hand from hers and scrambled backwards trying to get away across the bed.

Jamie turned to Faith who was standing in shock at what had taken place, she'd seen Bosco do something like this before, but this was awful, to see him come back and then be lost again.

Faith reached out to her and they stood together as Sully dealt with Maurice. Taking him by his shoulders and making him look at him.

"Hey," he said firmly, "Don't you act like that to her!" He was stunned by what had happened, but held on, wanting to finish this. "She didn't hurt you, Vance did, and he's a liar! I was there, I saw what he did to her, and to CJ, and I heard what he did to you. He lied to you today! Okay? And as of tonight in just a little while, he Won't be here, because I'm going to see to that! He's going to jail where he belongs, and he's not going to hurt Jamie, CJ, you, or any other little boys, ever again! And I promise you, Bosco, Moe..." hoping that his friend could hear him, "He won't touch you again, he won't be able too!"

Sully was shaken to the core, he knew that Vance had violated this 'child' inside of Bosco in some way; and what ever it had been, it was enough to have almost brought Bosco or as Jamie called him Moe, back to stop him from telling Sully; and to beg for his help, and Sully wasn't going to let Vance get away with it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be allowed to stay in the same house as Maurice after this. "Now, I don't know what you heard the others say," Sully patted his arm, "do you remember what it was? Maybe Jamie can figure out what you heard, because I know it wasn't what you think it was."

Jamie again came to stand by Sully, and while Maurice wouldn't look at her, he told Sully what he had heard her and Dell talking about. When he'd finished, Jamie tearfully explained, "Maurice, honey, Dell and I were talking about Vance. We want him gone, because of what he did to you and CJ and me, but, mostly because of what he did to you. Because he hurt you so badly," she sat next to him, "I would never hurt you, I love you honey I hope you know that and CJ and Dell and Kyle wouldn't hurt you either."

Maurice stared at her, then glanced at Sully for confirmation. Sully nodded to him, "I've known her longer than I've known you," and in this he was definitely telling no lie, "and I know that she loves you, and I know that she wouldn't hurt you, ever."

She put her arm around Maurice and Sully got up, "Come on Faith, say good-bye, we've got something to take care of!"

Faith turned to him, "Okay, and what would that be?" She and Jamie hadn't heard the conversation between Sully and Maurice, as they had been by the fireplace talking, although she had heard enough of this to know that what was coming wasn't going to be good for that bastard downstairs.

"Just, lets go," and Sully was headed out of the door, he turned to look back at Maurice, "Hey, little man, 'Maurice not Bosco'!" Maurice looked up as Sully continued, "I keep my promises, remember that, okay, he won't be here anymore." Maurice grinned slightly at him, and Sully forced a smile for him then winked and left the room.

"Well, I guess I better go back up my partner, try to keep him out of prison," Faith sighed, then to Maurice smiled, "See you later?"

"Later gator!" he grinned softly back at her, Faith paused in surprise then laughed as she turned and followed Sully.

Jamie sitting with him looked sideways at him now asking quietly, "Now Mister, are we friends again? Because, you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

He studied her a long moment then asked in awe, "You love me?"

Smiling at him gently she nodded as she replied, "Yes, very much so."

Maurice surprised her again as he reached out and hugged her, whispering, "I love you, too, Jamie." She closed her eyes as her heart tugged at her then she was hugging him back, and was near tears when he sat back asking, with a grin, "Can you do magic?"

"No," she grinned trying to cover how moved she was, "That's Sully's thing. Sorry."

"Can you do Anything?" he asked with a 'girls are useless' huff.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked smirking, hoping not to get another 'I want to watch videos' answer.

"Do you play cards?" he asked doubtful in her abilities at even this small thing, "but not go fish, I don't like that anymore cause I learned how to play poker at Sidney's house!"

"Huh, I bet you did," she smiled, wondering what else he'd learned at 'Sidney's house', "Yea, yea I think we can do that! Just let me find some cards! Maurice, Will you stay here if I go downstairs a minute? Not get out of this bed?"

He nodded, looking up at her seriously, "Yes, and I don't break my promises!"

Jamie looked at him in surprise, thinking, 'John Sullivan, you magic worker you I could kiss you!', "Well, okay then, I'll be right back!"

XXXX

Heading downstairs to find cards, she came upon an argument.

"You can't just take him," Kyle was trying to explain to Sully.

"THE HELL I CAN'T" Sully had told them he was taking Vance, and now it was getting heated, "That monster isn't staying another damn night in this house with these people and I don't care if Bosco did bring him here in the first place, it was a mistake and now its getting fixed!"

"Look" Dell tried himself to explain their situation, "We need him, if only to prove 'Louis's' power when we go after...!"

"POWER! WHAT POWER!" Sully yelled, "HE'S GOT NO POWER!! HE WAS OUT THERE FOR ALMOST AN HOUR IN THE FUCKING SNOW WITHOUT A COAT ON!!! HE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF ALL THIS POWER YOU'RE CREDITING HIM WITH!! NOW HE'S UPSTAIRS IN A BED THINKING HE'S A FIVE YEAR OLD BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!!! DOES THAT SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WITH ANY POWER TO YOU!!! POWER!!! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!!?? NOW WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THAT ROOM!!" he continued yelling.

"Look Sullivan, you don't know what you're talking…" Kyle wasn't allowed to finish.

"NO, You don't know what YOU'RE talking about, you don't know what that monster did to him, or what he told him he would do this time! No one does, except him and that monster, and…" Sully stopped, then, "But you all saw what he did to CJ and to Jamie! And what he did here to Bosco and he's not getting another chance at Maurice, now, you can give me the keys, or I can take that door off the hinges, but either way, he's leaving this house TONIGHT!"

"What do you know Sully,," Jamie asked, "What did he DO?"

"Let it go Jamie," Sully avoided her eyes, then turning to Kyle, "Give me those damn keys," he was staring Kyle down.

She was watching him, then he turned to her staring at her as if to say she already knew, and at the look on his face, she turned to Kyle, "Give him the keys, Now! And Sully? When you leave with him, go out the front door, okay?" she cryptically remarked, turned and headed back the way she'd come.

CJ watching Sully, closed his eyes, feeling sick then opening them, looked at Kyle and said, "I agree," he'd suspected there was more, just by the way Vance leered at Maurice during the trip on the plane even before he beat him and by the threats he made, but Moe had never elaborated, "Give him the keys, or I'll help him."

Faith didn't really get what Sully was saying, but knowing it was worse than what she'd already seen she went to stand beside Sully, "So will I," and now CJ walked to her and joined them.

Dell looked at them then sighed as he turned to Kyle, "Man, you know Kyle I have to agree, he's caused enough harm let them have him."

Kyle, looked over at him, "And if he doesn't make it to the station? What then he was in our custody Dell!"

"Kyle, man, do you really care?" Dell asked, "Cause you know what, I don't think that's going to happen, but if it does, then this is definitely a case of 'reap what you sow'."

"Oh, he'll make it to the station," Sully said, "I won't guarantee what condition he'll be in, but he'll make it aright. You have my word on that."

"Okay, fine, have it your way," Kyle sighed, then handed them the key, "It's out of my hands."

When they went into his room to get him, Vance screamed like a child, thinking he was going to die now. But other than cuffing his hands in front of him, and a few slaps to his head to shut him up, they did nothing to him, no one was even speaking to him. Leading him out the front door, as Jamie had asked Sully stopped him turning him to face the stairs.

Jamie was standing on the second landing waiting and at her side was Maurice, she was holding one of his hand in hers with her other arm around him. He started shaking when he saw Vance, but then when he looked at Sully, he gave a small smile as he tried to be brave and trust this large man. "Hey, Maurice not Bosco," Sully called up to him, "I told you, I keep my promises." Then he winked at him and started to drag Vance away to the door.

But before he could stop him, Vance leered up the stairs and then said loudly, "Hey, baby, this is for you," and again before they could stop him he grabbed his crotch, "And, I'll be back to give it to you, real soon like!"

With a growling yell of outrage Sully hit him so hard he knocked him completely out of the open front door and down the steps of the house. Faith, Dell and Kyle all thought he was talking to Jamie. Jamie and CJ suspected who he was really talking too. But only Sully and Maurice knew for sure.

Sully turned back to them looking up at Maurice on the landing and assured him quickly, "See, I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you guys again!" Then he turned and went to 'help' Vance up, but not before 'tripping' and stepping on the 'offending' body part, and if he twisted while he was regaining his balance, well, you know how clumsy Sully can be sometimes...

Maurice stood quietly, watching, and holding tightly to Jamie's hand still shaking in fear. But when he heard Vance now the one screaming in terror and pain he relaxed, Finally turning to her he gave a small smile before letting go of her hand and turned to go to his room, to wait for her and the cards. Jamie watched him go, then shook her head sadly, realizing that there would be more for Dr. Jedson to deal with than first thought. But Sully's 'dealing' with Vance in front of Maurice had been a good first step. And now a slight smile on her face, she went to find those cards.

Vance made it to a sort of jail that night, solitary confinement at Mercy, in the Psychiatric ward. Faith on route to the Precient House made two calls, one call to Dr. Jedson and the other to Lieutenant Swersky; one was more 'happy' to hear from her than the other, but they both agreed it was a good decision. One that would keep quiet what had happened to Bosco and keep the covers intact for everyone for the moment and so the car was diverted to the hospital instead of Lockup.

TBC...


	12. Reality Eleven

As a sweet friend of mine says ( a chicka from the 500) "I dunno". I swear I didn't remember half this chapter until I did the rewrite and edit tonight. I laughed And I went...'oh man what did I DO!!' as I did the work on it.

Thanks for the faithful reviews, ANDIf you're STILL reading, let me hear from you guys! lol

Enjoy,

M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 11**

Jamie was sitting in the dining room hiding out as her life had recently become a living nightmare and she was at the end of a very long rope, as well as a very long day.

Unfortunately for her though, it wasn't over yet.

"NNOOOO!!! I WANT THAT!!! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEE!!!!" Maurice yelled.

Jamie ignored the din coming from the other room, or tried to anyway. Sipping her coffee and looking out the window at the snow falling on the bushes below it, she rolled her neck trying to get the kinks out, but she was still very tense as the yelling continued from the other room.

"Maurice! LET GO DAMN IT," and now it was CJ yelling. Jamie closed her eyes, and began to hum...loudly, knowing what was coming next. Hell it had been the same thing every day since Sully had taken Vance away. Maurice getting pissed of about nothing and then driving the rest of the house crazy.

They had tried to get him to talk to Dr. Jedson about what had happened, but quickly found that was a no go. He hid every time the man came into the house, or if they kept him from doing so, he was such a little brat that Dr. Jedson had finally said, "Enough, he is only getting worse, not better. You can't force this on him and without medication there is not much I can do at this time. Since taking him in to the hospital is out of the question right now just leave him alone. Regain his trust and then we'll see."

Jamie stared out the window again, 'Regain his trust. Short sentence for a huge problem Doc.'

Sully had been by every day, and it had finally reached the point that he was the only one who could reach Maurice...unless Maurice was mad that is. Then he was reaching everyone in the house, the hard way.

The night that Vance 'left' it had seemed as if he was fine, but the next morning showed how 'unfine' he was.

_"Maurice! Come out of there right now!" CJ called, "I hear that damn water running! If you flood that bathroom you're in big trouble mister!"_

_"Go away you Stupidhead!" Maurice called back, "I'm not flooding anything!"_

_"Yeah, right," CJ muttered as he tried the door again jiggling the handle and then losing his temper as this argument had been going on for 25 minutes. He shook the knob hard, yelling now, "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'M GETTING THE KEY AND THEN GAME ON, MAURICE!!"_

_"BRING IT ON STUPIDHEAD!" Maurice yelled, "I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!"_

_Jamie's mouth dropped open, and she laughed outloud before she could stop herself._

_"Oh my gosh CJ, I think he's catching on!"_

_"Don't encourage him!" CJ frowned back at her, "Trust me Jamie, he'll only get worse!"_

_"Trust me he'll only get worse!" came a mocking voice from the other side of the door._

_CJ turned back to the door, his mouth open in shock as Jamie put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face as he almost screamed through the door, "BOY, THAT'S IT I'M COMING IN THERE NOW!!" CJ yelled, then stomped off to get the key._

_"I thought you carried it with you?" Jamie asked giggling as he stalked away from the door._

_"I left it in my room," he growled, "I'll be right back!"_

_Jamie grinned, then pulled hers from her pocket as he closed the door behind him. Walking over to the door she called out quietly, "Maurice, it's Jamie, please come out."_

_"NO, YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME!" he yelled, "I'M NOT COMING OUT! AND YOU BETTER NOT COME IN, CAUSE I'M NAKED, GIRLS AREN'T POSE TO SEE ME NAKED!"_

_She grinned trying not to laugh as that had never been a complaint of Moe's, then shook her head to clear that image from it, "OKAY, OKAY, I won't come in, but CJ will, he's gone to get his key, so you better be dressed when he gets back!"_

_She heard scrambling in the bathroom and the water shut off suddenly, smiling she walked back to sit on the bed again just as CJ came stomping back into the room. Just as he was about to put in the key and unlock the door, it opened, and he was face to face, or rather looking down into the face of Maurice. Who looked up at CJ with a haughty look on his face and said, "I was finished anyway, stupidhead," and walked right past him and out of the bedroom door._

_Red-faced with angry frustration, as Jamie tried to suppress her laughter, CJ turned to her and growled, "I swear to heaven, one of these days...out the window he goes! One hour, one whole hour, what the hell could he be doing in there for a whole hour!"_

_Jamie raised her eyes to him innocently, then mischievously commented, "Gee CJ I don't know. Tell me, what do you do in there for 'one whole hour', because he's probably doing the same thing!" Then as he turned even redder and his mouth dropped open, she laughed and jumping up ran from the room._

_"That's not even funny, Jamie! He's five for god....." he didn't even bother finishing that thought, growling in unreleased anger, shaking his head he followed them out._

_Jamie found Maurice waiting for her at the kitchen door, "Well? Come on I'm hungry! Where's my breakfast?"_

_She gave him a glance as she opened the door then placed the keyring back on her belt, "Hold your horses, it's coming. How are you feeling this morning? Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"_

_"What happened?" he asked hopping up on the barstool in front of the breakfast bar giving her a curious look._

_Jamie looked back at him over the open fridge door in surprise, "Maurice, do you remember what happened? You went out in the snow?"_

_"Oh that," he remarked dismissing her question as he began playing with the flour canister in front of him. She waited for him to continue but he didn't so she let it be for now as she set about preparing his shake, then as he rolled the metal canister off the bar onto the cabinet below and it landed in the sink with a thunk she took it and placed it out of reach._

_"Give it back!" he shouted, "I had that!"_

_Looking at him in surprise, she said calmly, "Maurice, its not a toy, you could break something with it, now here," she handed him his shake, the straw already in it. But instead of taking it, he slapped it out of her hand the contents splashing all over the counter and floor behind her, the plastic cup bouncing off the cabinet._

_"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!!" he yelled, standing up on the rails of the stool and glaring at her, "NOW!"_

_Jamie backed up slightly a little afraid of him now, "Maurice! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She tried to regain some control of the situation telling him, "Look at what you did, what a mess! Now, Maurice please come help me clean it up!"_

_"NO!! CLEAN IT UP YOURSELF!!! I HATE YOU!!!" he screamed at her before jumping down from the stool he took off out of the room, leaving her there stunned at his outburst._

_CJ, hearing his yelling came running into the kitchen, seeing Jamie's stunned look and the 'shake' all over her and the kitchen he asked, "What the hell happened?"_

_"I'm not sure," she exclaimed as she looked after Maurice's exit route, "He was sitting there, and I took this canister he knocked over away and he threw a fit! Knocking the shake out of my hand! I told him to stop and to help me clean it up and he basically told me to 'take a hike'!"_

_"Damn," CJ said, "Sorry, I guess I must have pissed him off earlier."_

_"No," she said, "No, I pushed, I asked him about last night and what had happened. I didn't think before I spoke, but he seemed fine before he went to bed. I know better, I should have waited, not moved into it so fast, it was stupid of me!"_

_"Well anyway, he can't act like this I don't care what you ask him," CJ said as he began to help her clean up, "If he gets too out of control he could get dangerous, after all he's not 'five years old' in size."_

_She looked up at him as she wiped the floor with a towel, nodding, "Yeah, tell me about it!" her hand was still stinging where he'd made contact._

Now as she sat, hearing the newest argument, Jamie was seriously thinking about leaving the house for a few days, if only to 'de stress'. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this constant battle with Maurice. The only saving grace in all of this, was that he wasn't 'mean', just angry. But he seemed less able to control his 'anger' as time passed, not more.

"OOOWWW YOU LITTLE MONSTER!! YOU BIT ME!!" CJ shrieked, "COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

Jamie with a resigned sigh, knowing there would be no 'de stressing' vacation, finally got up to go referee but when she reached the door she saw Maurice streaking by heading for his 'room', then CJ right behind him.

"What the heck is going on!?" she asked as CJ skidded to a stop in front of her.

"I swear, right after he goes out the window, I'm going get a vasectomy!" he panted, then added, "And I'm giving him up for adoption if he survives! Which he probably will..the rest of us will be dead from chasing him all the time and trying to keep him out of trouble, but he'll still be here, playing with our bleached bones!"

She started laughing, "CJ, what did he do..it can't be that bad!"

"He cut up the curtains in the breakfast area....to make...oh who knows what he was trying to do!! I turned my back for a few minutes, I don't know how he got scissors, and when I turned around, they were in pieces...How the Hell does he do that!!!" he swore, loudly, then, "THEN when I tried to get the scissors from him...the little monster from hell BIT me!" he showed her his forearm where indeed there was a definite bite mark! "I'm on vacation for the next two days, Dell needs something to do, HE can chase his skinny butt around here!"

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T" Jamie shouted, "You are not leaving me here alone with him! Dell couldn't watch a dog and keep it out of trouble, and Kyle is not much better! If you think I'm staying here as the only one...you are sooo sadly mistaken!!"

She had him by the sleeve and had pulled him around to face her, "I can't take anymore!!" she burst into tears, punching him in the chest, "Don't you even think about it! Do you hear me!!"

CJ stopped, looking down at her, "Jamie, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just blowing off steam."

He put his arms around her, she lay her head on his chest, "CJ what's happening? I can't see Moe anymore at all in him!"

"I know," CJ said sadly, trying to comfort her, "I know, Jamie love I know."

As she sobbed into his chest, a pair of anxious eyes watched from the between the staircase rails, two shaking hands gripping the rails tightened in anger as their owner watched CJ hold Jamie, then the hands let go and the eyes now angry disappeared as their owner continued up the stairs. The bedroom door closing quietly after Maurice entered, he went to sit on his bed, staring out the window he was fuming, "I hate them both! They lied! She doesn't love me, she loves CJ!"

His anger growing until he began to leave as someone else...someone who could deal with his pain...someone who could do something about it emerged. Someone who hid the scissors between the mattress and boxspring. Someone who would pretend to be Maurice, who would continue to act just like him for as long as was necessary.

XXXX

The next morning CJ was up first, after his shower and dressing he was checking on Maurice and found the bed as well as the room empty. He thought nothing of it as going to Jamie's room next door, he knocked, calling out, "Jamie, is Maurice in there?"

Coming to the door, she answered with a yawn, "No, why?"

"Because he's not in his room," CJ turned, heading downstairs with a smothered curse.

Jamie grabbing her robe followed him as he went to the others bedrooms. Knocking on Kyle and Dell's doors, CJ got the same answer from each of them and a search was started.

"Damn it!" CJ exclaimed twenty minutes later with the search nearly complete and still no sign of Maurice to be had.

"Don't panic, the house is locked up tight from the inside; he has to be here," Kyle remarked, "Did anyone check under the beds?" He was serious, but Dell laughed.

"Come on, do you really think he'd be under..." he stopped, red-faced, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting, he's five." Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his befuddled expression.

"Don't worry about it Dell," she commented over her shoulder as she was heading back upstairs, "Even I forget sometimes."

CJ ahead of her, stopped as he spotted the attic door ajar at the end of the upstairs hall.

Pointing up to it, looking at Jamie, as she said, "Oh no, you don't think..."

"Yeah, like he wouldn't love that?" Kyle said coming up behind her looking up at the Attic door, "After his 'adventure' last night i.e. his little trip outside, I don't put anything past him."

CJ glanced back at Kyle as he arrived under the attic opening, "Oh he would aright, and being a 'five year old ankle biter from hell' has nothing to do with it, even Moe would think this was funny!"

"CJ!" Jamie exclaimed.

Looking down at her, he laughed as he stepped back from underneath the attic door, "Oh you know I'm just joking, Jamie."

"Just, go get him," she said giving him a look that dared him to argue with her.

"I am, I am!" CJ paused and looked a little nervous suddenly, "I'm just leery of any 'traps' he might have set," he said looking up at the attic door.

"CJ! For crying outloud you wuss, Go!" Jamie exclaimed as she gave him a slight push, "If the attic isn't heated he could be in trouble." She didn't add 'again'; that was becoming the norm lately.

"Okay already! Geesh!" he laughed, "Dang, I'd hate to be one of your patients!"

"Yea, that makes two of us," she said rolling her eyes, "now, GO!"

Gingerly pulling the attic access cord, he opened the door carefully. When nothing fell on him, he lowered the ladder and climbed up, entering the attic he called down, "It's not heated, and Man, its freezing up here!"

Jamie and Kyle came up the ladder right behind him. Stepping into the attic they stood a moment just looking around as they realized the attic was huge. It stretched the entire length and width of the house, and was filled with old furnishings and trunks.

"Look at all this crap!" CJ said picking up an old deflated football, "Who keeps this stuff!?" Tossing it down, he was looking around as if to see what else he could find interesting as Kyle stepped off to their right.

"Nevermind, do you see him?" Jamie asked with a push on his arm making him walk to the center and forward as Kyle walking over again joined them.

Glancing down at her, CJ said, "NO, and with this mess we'd better split up; damn this place is bigger than my whole apartment!" He lifted an old feathered hat from a stand, placing it on Jamie's head then backed up quickly as she snatched the dusty thing off, hitting at him with it.

"Cut it out! Goofball!" she grinned, "You're suppose to be looking for someone, what is with you today!?"

"All this dust must be messing with what little mind he has left," Kyle remarked as he squeezed between them moving forward, he was looking around, "I can't believe we didn't come up here before, this is great, wonder if any of this stuff would look good in my place?"

"I can't believe the two of you!" she said as she pushed past Kyle, "MAURICE!" she called out. There was no answer and then Kyle and CJ grinning at each other started looking for him as they split up each taking a section.

Several minutes into looking, Kyle called out, "Hey, over here!" Quickly joining him, they looked to where he was pointing. In the corner of the attic was a pile of blankets and pillows, and in them, or rather under them was Maurice or at least they thought it was him as it was hard to tell as none of 'him' was showing.

Shaking his head, and grinning, CJ said, "What did I tell you? He hid for a whole day in the walls of Sidney's penthouse, and he wasn't even Maurice anymore!"

Rolling her eyes at him Jamie squatted next to the pile and reaching down she pulled back a blanket. There asleep on a pile of old rugs, was Maurice.

Jamie swallowed as sadness overcame her for a moment when she hardly recognized the man she loved in this 'child' realizing to her distress that she actually saw the small hurt child. It was as if the stronger Maurice became, the less she saw of Moe. The longer he was 'Maurice' the more fragile he looked, until now it seemed she was seeing only Maurice, not Moe and it was becoming harder for her to separate the two, and that frightened her.

Taking a ragged breath she reached out to wake him, but Kyle stopped her, his hand on hers as he bent down to them, "Don't," he quietly said, watching her face, "Jamie, leave him."

He took the blanket from her, and recovered Maurice then pulled her gently to her feet. Glancing up at him in slight confusion Jamie asked, "Why Kyle?"

"Come on," he said not answering her as he pulled her after him, motioning for CJ to follow also. Reaching the attic opening, Kyle reasoned, "Look, he's fine, right? Warm? Sleeping? So, why bother him? Let's just leave him and let him come down when he's ready."

"Excuse me?" CJ asked with doubt, "And if he doesn't?"

"Well, then, we'll deal with that when the time comes," Kyle said, "look, he obviously feels this is 'safe', or else he'd be in his bed, not up here, right? So, leave him where he is." Jamie and CJ exchanged doubtful looks, while Kyle continuing in his reasoning said, "Guys, lately we've been having to tell him everything; where to go, what to do, when to sleep, eat; hell What to eat, Where to sleep. We told him Vance was gone, when we knew damn good and well he was within reach of Maurice, or rather Maurice was in reach of him." He nodded his head towards the back of the attic, "So the very people he depends on for his actual survival, the people who said they could protect him; nearly get him killed and we expect him to 'trust' us!? No, it's not going to happen that easy. Jamie you had kids, just like me, you know how fragile 'trust' is with them. Let him decide when and if he can trust us again. Sully has tried to reassure him, it hasn't worked. Nothing has since that night, he's become more withdrawn from all of us. If we force him, we lose him. We can't afford to do that. Not for his sake OR this operation, and if That sounds cold well, sorry. But Moe worked too hard and too long to let it all go, and I don't want to permanently lose Moe because we push Maurice too hard."

Descending the ladder, he left the attic, leaving them staring after him.

"Cold? No, it doesn't sound cold, sounds like he thought this out to me," Jamie spoke softly as she avoided CJ's gaze, "Something I should have been doing, instead of just playing caretaker."

"Jamie, that's not fair," CJ replied quietly, "You're in a tough place, I know, I've been here before, remember?"

"It's still true though," she said looking up at him sadly, "He's right, we let Maurice and Moe down, and it doesn't matter if he's the one who decided to take this route initially, we should have gotten Vance out of here from the first moment he was injured. He wasn't in charge anymore and we all knew it was dangerous."

"Yeah," CJ his voice filled with guilt returned to her, "thanks to me."

"Don't," Jamie stepping onto the ladder warned him, "we've been through this already CJ, you had every right to be hurt and angry. Moe could have told you, and decided not to so it was not all you and you know it. So, Kyle gets a brownie point and we do it his way, but if Maurice doesn't come down, I say we send him up here to get him, agreed?"

"Agreed!" CJ laughed, then sobered as Jamie headed down the ladder. CJ waited until she'd reached the bottom, then called down softly, "I'll be down in a minute, okay, I have to do something." Turning he quickly walked back towards Maurice.

"CJ DON'T!" Jamie called back up to him, then, "Oh hell, go ahead, you know Maurice better than anyone else right now."

Reaching him, CJ squatted and pulled back the blanket a bit looking down at him, "Maurice, wake up," he said shaking him slightly.

His eyes opened immediately, staring at CJ who was startled to realize he wasn't sleeping after all. "What?" Maurice asked warily, pulling back to lean against the wall behind him.

"You were awake," CJ stated then asked with a grin, "for how long?"

"Long enough," Maurice glaring at him growled, "You TOLD her?"

"No, I didn't," CJ said, "Besides Maurice I don't know anything TO tell her, what are you talking about."

"I heard you," Maurice said, "yesterday I heard you, you told her about Vance."

CJ was startled, "Maurice, I didn't tell her anything, because I don't know anything, and if you're talking about him beating you, she already knew that," CJ didn't tell him, 'how' she knew.

"You're a liar," Maurice snarled at him still glaring at CJ, "you think I don't know that you did this to me," he bared his bottom teeth, showing the metal in his mouth, "I know."

Now CJ was surprised, "How do you 'know' that?" He was getting a funny feeling, Maurice didn't sound 'right' to him.

Narrowing his eyes at him, 'Maurice' said, "Moe's not coming back, I'm not letting him."

CJ stared at him in shock, then, "What are you talking about?" Until that very moment, no one believed that Maurice actually knew about Moe.

Maurice grinned meanly at him, "I'm not stupid, I know about Moe, I know who he is now, and how he made those others go away. I can hear him, and 'see' him, and now I know most of what he knows, oh yeah, and I'm not five anymore, just in case you were wondering."

CJ was speechless, unsure of what was true or how to react to this 'news'. 'That's what's different,' he thought, 'he sounds like a grownup again.'

"What, cat got your tongue?" he was laughing, "Oh yeah, and My names not Maurice, it's Louis, I don't think 'Maurice' exists anymore and if he does he won't for long, and, If I have my way, neither will 'Moe' as soon as I can figure out how to get rid of him too. And I know you 'think' you know what happened with Vance, but you don't, so don't even go there. Besides, it was no big deal."

CJ's mouth was open in shock as he tried to come to grips with what he was hearing, then he said, "Um, I, don't know what you think..."

Louis interrupted him, "Don't even try it, you're not dealing with a little kid anymore, Maurice is gone, and Moe isn't coming back. Oh and CJ, Payback...is going to be a bitch!" 'Louis' lunging upwards stabbed at CJ who seeing the knife in 'Louis's' hand twisted away from the stabbing blow, causing the knife to be plunged into his shoulder. His quick reaction saving his life as 'Louis' had aimed for his neck.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled. Louis pulled the knife out then jumping to his feet as CJ fell back holding his arm, stood standing over him a moment as CJ writhed in pain. Louis sneered at him, "Don't come after me, I will finish the job, I ain't Moe, I can't stand your ass," before he took off running for the ladder.

"STOP!" CJ yelled as he climbed back to his feet. His arm was on fire with pain, and he felt faint immediately with the quick upward motion and the shock, "Louis STOP!"

But Louis was down the ladder before he could reach it, CJ saw the ladder being pushed back up and the door closing as he made his way slowly over to it. "Oh god!" he exclaimed, "Jamie!" Not knowing where she had gone, CJ now rushed to the opening.

As quickly as he could, he pushed the door down and forced the ladder to extend, but to his dismay 'Louis' was nowhere in sight. Climbing down carefully, CJ was yelling, "HE'S GOT A KNIFE!! JAMIE HE'S GOT A KNIFE!! KYLE STOP HIM!! IT'S NOT MAURICE!!"

Hearing someone else yell as 'Louis' met up with someone downstairs, CJ couldn't tell who it was, except that it wasn't Jamie, but he knew it wasn't good from the scream of pain he heard. Racing down the stairs to the first floor, he saw Dell sitting on his rear holding his side. Rushing to help him CJ exclaimed, "Dell, are you okay? Don't move, I'll get help," then he ran to the phone dialing 911.

"What the hell?" Dell groaned, "How did he get a knife? SHIT it burns! CJ what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure," he told him worriedly, then answering the operator, "Yeah, we need an ambulance at..." he gave the address and told the operator that it was a stabbing victim, then handed the phone to Dell, "here, stay on the line until they get here, I've got to find him." Dell took the phone from him, telling the operator who he was and that he had indeed been stabbed as CJ took off.

Kyle came running out of the kitchen, "What's going on, what are you yelling about? I was in the back...crap, DELL!" He ran to Dell checking him as Dell told him about 'Maurice' attacking him with the knife.

"Where's CJ? And Jamie?" Kyle asked him.

"CJ took off after him, and I don't know where Jamie is, I thought she was upstairs with CJ," Dell said as Kyle left him to get a towel to help stop the bleeding.

Holding the towel in place, Kyle stepped back as Dell pushed his hands away, replacing them with his own. "Will you be okay if I leave you?" Kyle asked as he headed off, "I'm going to check on Jamie."

Nodding, Dell said, "Go on, Go, I'll be okay, EMS is on the way."

Kyle was running up the stairs, not knowing what had happened or when Maurice had gotten a knife, then he was banging on Jamie's door. In only a moment she was opening it, "What the hell? What happened!" she exclaimed seeing the blood on his shirt and hands.

"Dell's been stabbed; Maurice has a knife, CJ's gone after him!" he said, "Lock your door, and stay put until we find him!"

He started to close her door, "No way! I'm coming, I was just about dressed," she said as she stepped out pulling on her shoe and headed downstairs without him.

"Oh hell why would anyone listen to me!" Kyle said exasperated, following her, "I'm only in charge around here!"

Jamie stopped when she reached Dell, checking him out as Kyle went to find CJ and Maurice. "He stabbed CJ in the arm," Dell reported to them as Kyle took off, "I don't know how he got the knife, CJ didn't say, and I didn't get a chance to ask Maurice he seemed to be in a hurry and I didn't really want to have him stay and chat." He said this with a straight face.

"Dell, you have the strangest sense of humor!" Jamie scolded him, "this is not funny! He could have killed you!"

"No, I don't think so, he just was startled when I came out of the living room, he was trying to get out of the front door, next time I'll hold it open..owwww" he was joking then gasping as she pressed down on the towel, "HEY, okay already! I won't joke!"

"Sorry," she said grimacing, "I'm just trying to get the bleeding to stop, but if it makes you feel better, you're not dying, it looks like it's just a glancing cut on your side, deep but you'll survive."

"Thanks," he gave a wry grin, "I was worried there for a minute, I have a date this Saturday."

Jamie shook her head at him, "Dell..."

XXXX

Louis was in the back hallway, trying the rear most door. He was working quickly to get the locks undone, when CJ came upon him. Whirling around on him, holding the knife out in front of him gripped sideways by the hilt he taunted, "Come on Caster, you want some more of this?" He was grinning wildly, and waving the knife.

Seeing the way he was holding it; CJ knew he wasn't dealing with a child anymore, Louis knew how to fight, and he was serious about it. "I don't want to fight you," he started, but Louis interrupted him.

"I'm not giving you a choice CJ," he laughed, "You started this, I'm going to finish it," he was nodding, and then he went still, "You can't keep me here, I'm leaving, whether you're standing or laying down with a knife in you is up to you."

"You can't leave," CJ said, backing up slightly, seeing him still, he knew that he might be preparing to lunge, "and you already know why, if you do there will be a thousand cops after you before you get three blocks, hell they're already after you and if you know as much as you think, you already know that, and you already know why."

"Yeah, I do, and I also know where to get that 18 mill. See Moe 'memorized' the numbers to that account, and he left a couple out of the passbook, 'just in case', to make sure the FBI didn't screw him over, like they were going to do before. Oh and if you think I'll let his 'feelings' for anyone here get in the way, you're dumber than Vance, see I don't share those feelings, I don't care about anyone here, except myself. Perks of being 'one' of a set," he laughed, "Moe gets to keep the 'feelings', I'll keep the money."

CJ stood trying to decide how much truth there was to that, then Louis continued, "I see those wheels turning, check your shoulder Caster, I was aiming for your throat. Dell, him I just was trying to get past. You, you I'll kill, just give me half a chance. It's your fault I ended up here to begin with, and don't think I don't know that, I do. So bring it on bro, if you really want to die today."

CJ decided another tack was needed, "What about Jamie? You just leaving her? After all she's done for you? She loves you, and Moe loves her."

Louis grinned, "Jamie? Yea, Jamie's something special all right, to bad Moe got her first, she's a great piece of ass. Real once in a life time piece Jamie is, but that's all she is to me. Moe loved her, and maybe in some weird way so did Maurice, but not me, so she's not a card you can play with me man. Tell her something for me, though, okay? Tell her not to try so hard next time, not to be so damn trusting, and she really is a GREAT PIECE OF ASS! Tell her that for me, okay?"

Louis laughed, as he reached out, flipping the deadbolt as he had the last lock already undone. Opening the door he turned to step through and stopped cold as John Sullivan stood there grinning down at him shaking his head in amusement at him, "Going somewhere 'Maurice not Bosco'?"

"Sully! He's not..." CJ started to yell, when Louis suddenly lunged at Sully.

Sully large man that he is still moved quickly and slapped his left hand against the inside of Louis's right arm. 'Louis' was holding the knife in his right hand, Sully moving it up and away from him grabbed the same wrist with his own right hand as he turned into Louis's arm twisting his wrist down over his knee. Banging Louis's arm once, twice and a third time as hard as he could without breaking his arm over that same knee, until Louis yelping in pain dropped the knife.

CJ moved at the same time Sully did, grabbing Louis's left arm to twist it and lift it up behind his back where together they pinned him between them and drug him back inside the house, the knife left to lay in the snow by the door. Kyle had reached them by this time and as they wrestled him down to the floor in the hallway, he'd retrieved the knife and closed and relocked the door and Louis was as Maurice before him, caught.

CJ knelt on the tiles with his left knee in the middle of Louis's back as Sully cuffed him, Kyle watching exclaimed, "Un fucking believable!"

"You can say that again!" Sully replied as they hauled 'Louis' to his feet, and hauled him down the hallway into the kitchen where they deposited him down onto a chair that CJ pulled away from the table. Sully quickly redoing the cuffs to include the wrought iron back of the chair as a 'restraint'.

"Let me go you bastards!" Louis snarled at them, "I'll make you sorry you ever touched me you fat shit! And I'll kill you the first fucking chance I get Caster!"

"Wow!" Sully exclaimed looking at him, as he leaned against the counter, catching his breath, as was CJ, "'Maurice not Bosco', you seem to have graduated from 'Stupid head', to the big words!"

"Screw you!" Louis yelled at him, then he spit out, "You must be Sullivan, you're just as stupid looking as I thought you would be!"

Sully reared back looking at him, then looked at CJ, "That doesn't sound like 'Maurice not Bosco' anymore..."

"It's not," CJ said as Kyle was also staring at him, then back at 'Maurice', "Meet Louis, only this isn't the 'Louis' that Moe used to fake Vance out. According to 'Louis' here, 'Maurice' is gone. I think...I mean, aww, hell, I'm confused now."

"Wow, Louis huh," Sully said looking at 'Louis' now, "So this is what Bosco looks like as a Hells Angel! Well Boscorelli I always knew you could be a bad ass but this is extreme even for you! Stabbing people? Damn!"

"How's Dell?" CJ asked Kyle, not answering Sully.

"Dell will live, no thanks to our 'new' friend here," Sully said, looking pointedly at 'Louis'. Good thing I was coming by to check on 'Maurice not Bosco', Jamie told me you guys were back here, so I thought I would check the back doors, make sure he wasn't trying to get out that way, backup to the back doors, so to speak. Hey, Louis, aren't you glad to see me? Now they won't have to shoot you!"

"Jamie's with him, but I better get back there, you two okay in here with him?" Kyle said looking at Sully, and shaking his head, wondering, 'Is every cop here crazy or did I just get real lucky?'

"Yeah, we're just fine," Sully said, then remarked seriously, "Maybe you better go with Kyle, Caster, that shoulder is bleeding all over the place."

CJ looked at his shoulder, then swallowed hard as he saw Louis smirking at him, "Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Louis and I will be just fine, after all, not even His 'personality's' can get out of those cuffs! And he's going to find it hard to move his skinny ass far hooked to that heavy wrought iron chair," Sully smirked at Louis, "GO, we'll be fine."

CJ nodded and went with Kyle.

"So," Sully said after the room was empty of all but Louis and himself, "You're Louis?"

The man before him grinned, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, "Nope, just wanted them to think I am, I need to get my cover deeper, but thanks to you, that ain't happening now."

"Really? So tell me, whoever you are, just how deep is this cover that you have to stab a fellow police officer and an FBI agent?" Sully asked wryly.

"I didn't cut them much, I only gave them flesh wounds, Sul if I had wanted to kill them, they'd be dead, It's me Moe," he said smiling wider, "come on, take these off," he turned slightly, to show him the cuffs, "I've got to get out of here, I have a meeting in a few hours."

"Really? Who with? The President?" Sully laughed, "Man who do you think you're dealing with, a rookie!? I might not be 'versed' in multiple personality syndrome, but I am well versed in Boscorelli and I know when I'm being 'shined' so lay off, or I'll gag you too."

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" Louis screamed at him, "LET ME OUT OF THESE CUFFS OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THEM!!"

"NOW, there's the little man, I know and...oh wait, you're not Maurice! Not nice trying to fool ole Sully," Sully laughed, then he sobered, "you're going to have to try a lot harder than that, LOUIS! And you know it."

'Louis' sat smirking at him now, "Can't blame a guy for trying Sul."

Sully snorted, "You wouldn't be Boscorelli if you didn't try something stupid."

XXXX

The EMS crew arrived, and were tending to both Dell and CJ, both men would have to go in for treatment, but neither had serious injuries and they would be out before lunch had passed, and then back at the house.

Jamie, after they'd gone, went to see about 'Louis', CJ having told her what had taken place, but nothing of what he'd said about her.

Walking into the kitchen, she told Sully hello.

"Hey, lady," Sully replied, "Anybody fill you in on 'Louis' here?"

"CJ told me," she answered him watching Louis as she went to the cabinet and began to make coffee. Louis was watching her but was silent, he neither glared nor acted like he was 'happy' to see her. He just kept his eye on her.

Sully was watching him, and had already warned him to be on his best behavior or Sully would indeed gag him. Sully thought he saw a slight softening around his eyes and mouth as he studied Jamie. Narrowing his eyes at 'Louis', he thought, 'Really, so he's got it for her too? Now that could come in handy.' The last two weeks had been interesting to say the least, now it was getting down right fascinating!

After she'd put the coffee on, she walked to the edge of the counter looking at Louis and asked him, "Are you hungry?" He nodded but didn't speak. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

He had looked away, now he cut his eyes at her, raising his eyebrows at her, but stayed silent. Sully didn't interfere, he just kept his eye on him.

"I meant," she said correctly reading him, "do you want the same as Moe and 'Maurice' or do you want 'real' food. It has to go through the blender of course, but I can fix you just about anything you want."

Now he actually turned his head toward her, frowning, as he asked skeptically, "Anything?"

"Well, almost anything, but no nuts or hard foods, but yeah just about anything else," she answered him, swallowing hard after she finished, realizing that with just a look and one word she knew this wasn't someone she had 'met'.

He began to grin slightly, it was almost a smirk; his face was harder than Moe's, harder than Bosco's had been, but there was no sense of humor in his face like there had been in Bosco's. He seemed colder, rougher.

"Surprise me," he said, his voice deeper and harsher too, "just none of those damn shake things, I hate those. And hurry up, I'm starving here."

Jamie nodded, turning away, tears in her eyes, she immediately disliked this 'personality' it was as if all the 'good' things about 'Bosco' or Moe or even Maurice were gone, and only the rough edges were left.

She went to the fridge to pull out some things, trying to decide what to prepare. Finally she settled on a thick soup that the cook had prepared a few weeks before that she found in the freezer, Moe had really liked it, and she hoped that in some way he would 'remember' it. When she'd heated and blended it smooth, she brought it over to the table, hesitating and looking at Sully. He and Louis had sat in silence, ignoring each other while she worked.

"What! You afraid of me?" Louis seemed genuinely surprised at that idea, "When have 'we' ever made you afraid of us!?"

Sully exclaimed, "Gee I can't for the life of me figure out where she might get that from, fear of you that is! Oh I don't know, lets see, maybe when you stabbed two people today! Geesh! I guess stupidity runs through all your personalities?"

"Shut up! Was I talking to you? When I want your opinion I'll call the deli!" Louis snapped, then looking at Jamie, he asked harshly, "Answer me! When have we EVER given you a reason to fear us?"

Jamie stood looking at him, then she said, "I don't know You, and I don't want to know You, and You are not 'Us', Moe would never have done what you did today, and Maurice didn't have a mean bone in him, so no, you're right, I never 'feared' them, and I don't 'fear' you, but I don't like you either. You hurt two friends of mine for no reason, and I won't be your 'friend' so don't try to act hurt because I don't want to be near you."

He grinned, then coldly said, "But you have to be, don't you, because that's the only way you 'might' get to be near Moe again, at least if I have my way. Maybe we can 'get together', 'discuss it'" he laughed, then, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Jamie stood there a moment, turning red in the face with anger, then she turned to Sully, "Do you mind?" She was holding out the mug of soup to him.

"No, I don't mind at all Jamie," he said taking it from her, "if you bring me some of that great coffee you make."

"Sure," she smiled at his kindness, and walked off, leaving 'Louis' to be 'fed' by Sully.

Louis chuckled, "Aww, now Jamie, don't be that way, I was just trying to get to be friends." Then he looked at Sully and winked, "She looks pretty damn good walking away, don't she. Great ass on that woman!"

Jamie stopped, frozen a moment, shocked at his mouth. Remembering 'Moe's' words when he was in the subway office in front of Vance. Moe had much the same things, and in the same way, she glanced back at him, but he was avoiding Sully.

Sully having smacked him on the side of the head said angrily, "If you so much as say one more rude word to her, I will yank out those wires of yours with my bare hands you little shit! And if you want to eat, you'd better apologize Before you, 'for your health's sake', shut up!"

Jamie closed her eyes, then opening them tears shining brightly she walked to get Sully some coffee, and to fix something for her to eat before she went to call Dr. Jedson.

"Sorry, didn't mean it as a insult, cause you do have a great..." he was stopped as Sully smacked him on the side of the head.

"I said, shut up that shit!" Sully exclaimed, "Are you stupid are just a real bastard!"

"HEY, I WAS apologizing, why are you so pissed!" Louis exclaimed himself, and at the look in his eyes, Sully realized that he was serious, he didn't see what he said as wrong.

"Oh brother!" Sully sighed, "Just what I need, a stupider Bosco." Then as Jamie brought him his coffee he noticed she never glanced at Louis, and as she walked away, Sully with a scowl proceeded to help him eat.

In only a few minutes he was finished and asking for more.

Jamie was surprised, but in a way pleased, as much as she didn't 'like' him, seeing 'Moe' eat real food for the first time in weeks was good, maybe he could put on some of the weight he'd lost from only drinking the protein shakes. She prepared another cup of the soup, and brought it to Sully.

Louis said the first 'nice' thing he'd said since 'arriving', "Thanks babe, this is good stuff. Oh and if I hurt your feelings earlier, sorry." Then he ignored her, telling Sully, "Hurry the hell up with drinking that coffee, I'm starving here!"

Sully just grinned and sipped his coffee, "Ahhh, this is good stuff, bet you wish she'd fixed you some, huh, 'Louis'?"

TBC...


	13. Reality Twelve

**READ PLEASE:** Ok, no M is not crazy, or on crack! LOL Somehow my word program when wonky when I was transferring all my attachments back into my comp (had a crash last year)...and this chapterrenumbered incorrectly and was misplaced. It should have come before 'Louis' arrived. I apologize, but think you will get a kick...I know Sully did, out if it anyway. I thought I was missing something with 'wittle' Maurice, lol and Yea, I was...this is it! I'm working onthirteen now, editing and rewriting a tiny bit...expanding on a few things...it will be up later possibly tonight but more likely tomorow.

Enjoy! M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 12**

Sully arrived early the day after he'd taken Vance away, And since I'm not going back and changing another thing...before Louis's arrival.

"Come on in, the waters fine, just dandy!" Kyle said grimacing as Sully stood at the door waiting to be let into the house.

"Uh oh, sounds like 'Maurice not Bosco' is having a 'good' morning?" he grinned, "What nobody know how to do magic around here?"

"Oh yeah, he's doing fine, if you call three temper tantrums in two hours 'good' then he's having a 'damn good' morning!" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Come in please, join the fun! And no, thank you so much, no one knows magic...although he's been pestering us to learn it."

"Where is the little darling?" Sully asked with a chuckle.

"In the kitchen, again, demanding food he can't eat, and probably making another mess!" Kyle pointed him in the right direction, "I have work to do, or else I'd join you, gosh, I hate to miss out on all the fun! But you know how it is."

Sully laughed again, then headed off to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway he heard, "But, CEEJAY I want WAFFLES, not that stupid shake!!"

"FINE Maurice, I said FINE, but it has to be smashed in the blender, with the shake; you know that!" CJ was standing behind the counter, Maurice had his back to Sully, and was sitting on a barstool, his feet planted on the stools rails, he was actually not sitting but instead standing and leaning forward over the bars counter.

"NOO!!!! That's GROSS!!!" he yelled, "I HATE THAT!!! IT LOOKS LIKE VOMIT!!!"

"I can't help how it looks!! Close your eyes and just swallow!!" CJ was counting to ten for the twentieth time and it wasn't helping anymore. He tried to hand Maurice the shake again,

"GROSS!!!" Maurice yelled, "YOU SWALLOW IT! SEE IF YOU LIKE IT!"

"Maurice, for crying outloud it's not broccoli, its a damn waffle and if you 'eat' it, you can have a chocolate shake!!" CJ said trying to stay calm, Jamie had given him the job of getting Maurice to eat after the 'shake' incident, but he was getting nowhere. The only 'progress' he'd made was they both agreed that liquid eggs was indeed a gross idea. CJ looked up and saw Sully standing there, a bemused look on his face as he witnessed this 'discussion'. Un-amused, CJ asked with a huff, "You think you could do better?"

"Couldn't do worse!" Sully grinned at him, "But please, don't let me interrupt you two, this is a lovely little domestic scene. Dad and Son; bonding."

"Gosh, Sul, that is sooo funny, damn I forgot to laugh!" CJ growled, making Maurice grin as he turned back from Sully to CJ.

Maurice realizing what Sully had said turned back to him, frowning as he explained, "He's not my Dad, he's CeeJay." Adding with a wicked smirk at CJ, "He's a stupidhead!"

"Yeah, I know, you keep saying that," Sully laughed, as CJ cut his eyes at him then rolled them. Walking up to the bar he asked Maurice, "How you doing this morning little man?"

"Fine, but stupidhead won't let me eat a waffle. All I want is a stupid ole waffle!" Maurice was giving CJ a dirty look.

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME! I'M GONNA..." CJ started towards him, an angry frustrated expression on his face.

"WHOA, WHOA, don't threaten him!" Sully laughed trying to diffuse the tense situation, "And Maurice, don't use that word again! No more 'stupid anything's' okay!" Maurice glared at him, as if testing whether or not Sully had any 'back up' to his authority. He quickly found out Sully did. "I mean it! I'm not kidding!" Sully stated firmly, "If you don't behave, I'll put you in your room and you won't get anything to eat! Is that clear!?"

CJ stepping back in surprise at Sully's taking charge was expecting fireworks and he wasn't disappointed.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" Maurice yelled as he turned fully towards Sully now, "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT STUPID..." he got no further as Sully narrowed his eyes and reached out to grab him firmly by the arm and hauled him completely off of the stool to stand him in front of him. Holding him now by both upper arms, Sully looked down into his face, and warned strongly, "Don't test me, little man, you wouldn't like the outcome."

Maurice grew still, eyes wide in shock as he gazed up at Sully. CJ still on the opposite side of the bar was waiting with baited breath for the next round to begin...again, he wasn't disappointed.

Maurice swallowed, his eyes still huge, and Sully began to relax thinking he'd won this round., and soon found out there was no 'winning' with Maurice as Maurice reared back and kicked the ever-loving hell out of his leg. Sully yelled out, but being a cop for over 25 years and dealing with many perps who'd had similar ideas of escape he didn't let go of Maurice, instead he spun him around and holding him tightly before him, marched him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Maurice yelling, "Let ME GO!! YOU BIG STUPIDHEAD!!!" Sully hauled him along ignoring his outbursts, with CJ following closely, fully enjoying the show now that he wasn't actually part of it.

"I said, don't say that Word!" Sully growled, as he reached the top of the stairs with him, yanked him around to face him and continued with, "And let me tell you, if you ever, and I mean EVER kick me again, I will put you over my damn knee and spank the living daylights out of you! Do you hear me Maurice!"

CJ gasp loudly, about to say something to Sully, knowing that Sully could have no way of knowing what he'd said to Maurice and how it might affect him, but he stopped, as Maurice froze a moment then as Sully whirled him around again, Maurice yelped, "Okay, okay, I won't do it again, I promise, please don't spank me, I promise, I'll be good!" Maurice turned his head and was looking backward up at Sully a panicked look on his face.

"Fine, but remember, I WILL DO IT!" Sully then forced him into his bedroom and put him sitting down on the bed, sternly telling him, "You will sit here until lunch, then you will come down, and eat whatever it is that Jamie or CJ say to eat, and you will not complain, or argue. Is that clear Mister?"

Nodding vigorously, totally cowed now, Maurice agreed, "Okay, I will, I promise!" He was staring in shock up at Sully, his eyes huge he was shaking slightly, a look fear of spreading over his face.

Sully stopped at seeing the look on Maurices face, his own anger abating as he realized he'd actually frightened him, he lowered his voice and tried to reassure him, "Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't spank you okay or hit you, at all." Sully was suddenly remembering what this 'child' had gone through at age ten. Bosco had never 'hidden' what his father had put his family through, and now Sully was feeling crappy for having threatened him with violence, and after what he'd heard about Vance recently he was feeling double crappy.

"Little man, it's okay," he said softly, his hand placed gently on Maurice's shoulder now, "You just sit here, and I'll come get you when it's lunch time, aright." Maurice nodded again, but didn't speak. "Hey, I'm serious, I won't hit you, but you can't go around kicking and calling people names either, do you understand that? If you get mad you have to 'tell' what's making you mad, you just can't be mean to everyone, aright?" he tried to reassure him and get him to cooperate.

"Okay," Maurice finally said quietly, "I'll try to behave Sully, I promise."

Sully was frozen as he looked down into his face, he was remembering the incident at the cabin, when Bosco had held the gun to his forehead. His memories of those few days coming back to haunt him as he remembered what he'd said to hurt Bosco, to make him so angry that he'd actually held that gun to him. It only recently had occurred to him, that Bosco's 'what about me' comment had meant a lot more than it had seemed. He felt shame for having told Bosco that his father drank because he couldn't stand him as a son, and that his father beat his mother because she'd had him in the first place.

Bosco hadn't left him that night, even after he'd knocked him senseless with that firewood, and he'd stayed the next day, when he could have left him there with Doc and Ty. He hadn't let on that he'd seen Bosco walk through the cabin, or the look of worry he'd worn on his face, even after Sully had done all he could to drive them all away. Now looking down at this broken man, Sully made a quiet promise to him. He wouldn't 'leave' him either, and he would do what Bosco and Ty had done for him, he would help until he wasn't needed anymore.

Reaching out he lay his large hand alongside Maurice's face, "You're going to be okay, no one is going to hurt you, that's a promise from ole Sully, okay?" Maurice nodded, his lip trembling, and Sully stepped up to him and put his arm around him patting his back.

CJ watched from the doorway, once again amazed at how yet another person was drawn to Maurice, driven to protect him. It was as if he broke down walls that adults built up between themselves and other adults, as if the 'grownup' that he was; was invisible to them, and they only saw the child.

Unfortunately, he could also make them crazy, as CJ could attest to.

TBC...

lol of course the next one is all Louis...I think...I hope? Who knows...anyway,

thanks for reading, M


	14. Reality Thirteen

Ok, as promised, this one is Louis...and he has a bit of a surprise for them... ;)

Enjoy, M

**Reality**

**Chapter 13**

"Louis," CJ called out as he walked into the bedroom, "Where are you?"

"In the damn bathroom! What do you want!" he yelled back from behind the closed door.

"Man spends as much time in there as Maurice!" CJ shook his head dropping down onto the end of the bed, "You need to hurry up."

"What?" Louis called back with an aggravated air, "Speak up Caster, I can't hear you."

CJ heard the water in the sink running. He'd come into the bedroom that use to be Maurices and now was Louis's, to get him to come to dinner. Louis, unlike Maurice wasn't allowed free rein of the other 'unlocked' rooms. "HURRY UP! Dinners ready!" he called back, knowing full well that Louis could hear him, he also knew he liked to play games, head games, "If you don't get your ass in gear, Jamie's going to throw it out."

"Yeah whatever!" Louis replied, opening the door and walking out, naked, with a towel over his shoulder instead of around his waist.

"What the hell!" CJ hollered in embarrassment turning away, "What is with you two, you act like this is a nudist colony!"

Louis grinned, knowing it drove CJ crazy, and that was his main goal now, "You are such a prude! Lighten up Caster!" He went to the closet, grabbing a shirt and put it on as CJ tried to avoid seeing the mirror over the dresser where he was standing...in the same area of view CJ had turned away in. Louis laughed at him, as he walked now over to the dresser to grab his jeans, again in CJ's line of sight.

"Just get ready!" CJ said exasperated with him, jumping up from the end of the bed he walked to the window to look out. There was no snow on the ground now as an early thaw had seen to that.

"Hey, when is that meeting?" Louis asked as he glanced over in amusement but spoke seriously, "I think I'm ready for it now."

CJ snorted, "No kidding, if you know what Moe knows, you were ready two weeks ago! What's the rush, you ain't getting out of 'custody' anytime soon anyway."

Louis stopped what he was doing, looking up and giving CJ a pained look that he instantly hid he said quietly, almost to himself, "That's what you think".

CJ caught what he said, but continuing to stare out the window didn't let on as he looked down the street watching cars pass in front of the house.. Louis came to stand beside him, looking to see what was so interesting as he buttoned up his jeans, still barefooted. CJ looked down at him, speaking slowly, "Are...you...ready?" As if implying he were simple.

Louis gave him a quick look then rolled his eyes at him, a sarcastic, "YES DADDY, I'm ready!" blurted out before he turned and walked to the bedroom door still barefooted.

Following him, CJ opened the door gesturing grandly, "After you son!"

"Kiss my ass!" Louis remarked as he went out into the hallway.

"NOT IN This lifetime!" CJ cracked, following him out, hitting him lightly in the back with the pair of sneakers he'd snatched up off of the floor, "Put these on heathen, you're going to dinner, not a picnic."

"Bite me," Louis snatched them from him but held them as he went down the stairs. CJ sighed and followed him down.

XXXX

"So Jamie my love, love of my life, what's on the menu tonight!" Louis said grinning at her wickedly.

CJ popped him in the shoulder, growling low at him, "Watch it!"

Laughing and ignoring CJ, Louis sat at the table picked up his knife and fork and holding them in his fists smacked them down on their ends upon the table with a bang, "Lets go, woman, bring on the grub! A guy could starve around this damn place! Hey, I know a guy who almost did, ME!"

This was his second day without the wires and Jamie had told Kyle it was like feeding a piranha, told him in almost a joking manner that if he was at the table with him to watch his fingers. Slapping his plate down in front of him, Kyle remarked, "Grubs, that's what you should be getting with comments like that!"

"HEY," Louis exclaimed as he dug in shoveling the first mouthful in, "YOU try living on gruel, see how 'happy' you are!" Chewing carefully but happily he shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"YOU never ate gruel!" CJ laughed unable to keep his ticked off attitude for long even around Louis, "You ate anything that couldn't move!"

"Shut up!" Louis grumped loudly after he quickly swallowed, with a dark look in his direction, "Did I pull your chain!?"

Before CJ could make a retort, or Kyle, "ENOUGH!!" Jamie shouted from the other side of the table, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN BICKERING AT THE TABLE, NOW SHUT UP AND EAT DAMN IT!!"

The three men sat in shocked silence at her outburst, then Louis opened his mouth; and not to put food in. "Who the hell you yelling at!" he exclaimed his food forgotten, "You want to yell, go in the other room! SHIT WOMAN YOU'RE Hurting my damn ears!"

Jamie, before CJ could say or do anything jumped up and grabbing her glass of water, threw it in Louis's face. CJ and Kyle jumped up also, backing away as they got hit with the contents of the glass also too, and stood staring at each other in stunned shock. They started laughing, "About damn time!" they both exclaimed as Jamie glaring at them both turned and stomped out.

Cursing could be heard from her, as she went upstairs while Louis sat stunned, dripping with the water she'd thrown, for once his mouth shut. After a few long seconds, frowning, he glared at the two who were still laughing as they began to wipe the water off of themselves, "You think this shit is funny? It ain't funny!"

"OH YEAH, yeah it is, its damn funny!" Kyle laughed looking at him, "I've warned you, CJ's warned you, hell even Sully tried to warn you to keep that trap shut with her! Buster, you got what you deserved!"

CJ couldn't answer as he'd sat down holding his side, he'd wanted to do something like what Jamie had done several times since Louis's arrival.

Frowning again, Louis wiping his shirt and face glanced towards the door doubtfully as he commented sarcastically, "Guess I'd better go APOLOGIZE!"

"Uh, if you value you're life, you'll wait until she cools down," CJ finally was able to speak, "Remember what she did Vance in Louisiana?"

Looking quickly in his direction Louis looked puzzled, "Did to Vance, what do you mean?"

CJ stared at him a moment before smirking and asking, "You don't know everything, do you?"

"What did she do?" Louis avoided his question and continued to dry off.

"She tried to drown him," he said, watching Louis carefully, "Would have to if he wouldn't have punched her. I wouldn't keep screwing with her if I was you, you could end up in that pond out back and while its still frozen!"

Louis cut his gaze over to Kyle as if seeking the truth and Kyle answered him with, "Hey, I don't know shit about Louisiana, but if CJ says she did it, Buster, I'd stay out of her way!"

Louis returning his attention to CJ asked curiously, "Why?"

"Excuse me?" he replied with confusion, "Why what?"

"Why'd she try to drown him?" he asked becoming still as he waited for CJ to reply.

CJ's face grew solemn as he quietly replied, "Because he tried to kill Moe; and me; and then he tried to kill her."

Louis looked away from him, toward Jamie's exit route, a look of deep contemplation on his face, "Damn."

"Damn," agreed Kyle as he nodded then glanced over at CJ to see if he was catching this, Louis's expression of awe mixed with respect for what he'd been told. CJ just smiled, watching Louis's face, seeing the same thing.

XXXX

Later:

"So, you tried to drown the bastard, huh?" Louis asked standing in Jamie's open bedroom door.

She whirled around, "Excuse me?" then, "What are you doing out of your room? Where's CJ?"

He walked in the room, slowly making his way over to her, as if afraid she might bolt if he moved faster. She was looking past him, and not seeing CJ began to back away from him.

"You're scared of me?" he asked watching her eyes carefully.

"NO," she replied more bold than she felt just then, "I'm not, but you need to leave."

"So, is it true?" Louis continued towards her, speaking softly, "Did you really try to kill Vance because of me?".

"What?" she asked backing further away, "What are you talking about?"

"Is it true?" he pressed, stopping as he saw she was indeed afraid of him, "Is. it. true?"

"No," she replied finally, relaxing a bit upon seeing him back up a little.

"CJ says you did," he pressed her, "He says you tried to drown him."

She smirked, as she thought she knew what his game was, "CJ is wrong if he told you that, which I'm pretty damn sure he didn't. I did it for Moe, NOT you!"

"But I am Moe," he said softly, "And I'm Maurice, and Bosco, and Louis, I told you already, I'm all of them."

She stopped cold, then her voice coarse, "NO you aren't. You are only part of each of them, if you're even that! But you aren't MOE, not even close!"

He kept staring at her, watching her eyes, "Oh but I am," he said quietly, "And I remember you, how you feel in my arms. All soft, silky, and warm and how you smell too. Like honey and what's that perfume I bought you again? Oh yeah SamSara, I remember now; and how you taste, sweet like candy and salty like tears."

Jamie was standing in shocked silence, her heart pounding as he continued in that soft voice, sounding so much like Moe when he spoke that way to her.

"And I remember that night in your bedroom, how we fit together like we'd been made just for each other. How we couldn't get enough of one another and how we told each other secrets about what we 'like' and 'don't like' done, things I've never told anyone else, things you claimed you'd never even told Warren Sr. when you were married to him. So, I know what you like Jamie love." He took another step towards her, and embolden by her not retreating, he added softly in a husky voice, "And I remember our pillow fight in that bedroom I'm locked up in, and what we did after. I remember you," he stepped closer again, his voice deeper now, "do you remember me Jamie, do you?" he stopped looking at her his eyes smoldering with desire for her.

Jamie, her eyes filling with tears stood her ground, her voice trembling with mixed emotions, "I remember, I remember MOE, you may have his 'memories' but you are NOT him! Get out!"

Louis stood as close as he could without her running, stood eyes locked on hers, as he asked, "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Jamie lifted her chin to him defiantly, "YES."

He nodded, "Fine, that's the way you want it, ok, that's fine," then turned and walked to the open door where he stopped to look down at the floor then looked back up with a sigh, "No," then without going through he closed the door and locked it, turning back to her he said low, "I don't think so." And started toward her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jamie cried out, backing away her hands held out before her as Louis came at her.

"What I should have done along time ago!" he said briskly as he stopped in front of her. He started smiling, and this time the smile reached his eyes. Jamie hesitated, unsure of his intentions now, part of her knowing she should yell for help and ready to do so at a moments notice if he so much as tried to touch her. The other part; the part seeking Moe in his face; wanting to trust him as he said quietly pointing to the bed, "Sit." Seeing the uncertainty in her face he closed his eyes, then opened them with a sigh, barking out, "For god's sake Jamie, sit!"

"You need to leave," she replied strongly, "I'm not joking Louis! I will call for help if you don't!"

He grinned at her, "Go ahead, call them, I won't stop you!" He backed away from her a bit, holding his hands out from his sides, "Call them."

She swallowed hard, watching his eyes as he grinned at her.

"What? Not going to call CJ for help?" he asked sure of himself now, "Get him to make the Big Bad go away?"

Her face reddened, "Don't tempt me, Louis!" she responded angrily.

"Man I love it when you're mad!" he laughed quietly, "Makes your eyes go all dark, of course, I like it when they go all hazel green too, like when we're...!"

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, her face flaming, "Stop pretending to be MOE!"

"Who's pretending?" then he moved in close to her, "Look at me," he reached out, gently lifting her chin to look into her eyes, "Look at me, tell me who you see?" She closed her eyes, the nearness of him making it hard to think. "Jamie, please," he whispered to her, "just tell me who you see?"

"Don't," she cried out, "please, it's not fair!" Then she felt his lips on hers and hot tears came to her eyes, flowing down her cheeks, as he pressed his body tightly against hers, his arms going around her, holding her close as he sought entry to her mouth. Jamie resisted him at first then feeling his heart pounding against hers, her heart matching his rhythm, she gave way to her need for him, for Moe, to be close to him, have him close to her.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head to gaze down into her face, his right hand coming up to caress her cheek as he smiled gently down at her, "Jamie..." he said huskily.

Before she could respond he suddenly backed away from her, confusion etched tightly on his face.

Jamie stood there, partly in shock at what had occurred and at her own participation, partly in shock at her desire to pull him back to her. But, she didn't stop him as he suddenly turned away to move quickly to the door. Louis unlocked it and opened it to find CJ standing just outside, about to knock.

"What the hell?" CJ exclaimed, then seeing the 'guilty' shocked look on Louis's face, and looking past him to see Jamie's face, tear stained and red with embarrassment he went crazy on Louis.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" he yelled as he grabbed him, Louis unresisting from the room, to throw him against the opposite wall of the hallway. Louis hit the wall, then righting himself put his hands out in front of him to prevent CJ from getting near him, a look of fear on his face as CJ advanced on him. His hands raised to grab him again stopped in mid grab as Jamie rushed out of the room, yelling for CJ, "STOP!! CJ STOP!! DON'T!! HE didn't DO anything! HE just wanted to talk to me!"

CJ hesitated, seeing the look on Louis's face as he turned to Jamie; one of gratitude, but also...there was something more, he almost looked like he was unsure of what was going on, confused even. "How did you get out?" he asked, still ready for Louis to try something.

Staring at Jamie, Louis turned his eyes and glanced at CJ, "Picked the damn lock, how do you think!?" Now his face was back to hard as he looked back over at her, then grinning said, "Next time..." and winked obnoxiously as CJ saw it.

CJ stepped between them, not looking to see Jamie's reaction, he would have been shocked to see the slight red-faced grin she quickly hid as he told Louis roughly, "Go back to your room now! Oh and Louis...we'll take care of that lock problem you seem to have, don't worry about that!"

Louis gave him a smirk, "You can try anyway huh!" Then turned, walking back to his room, he entered and slammed the door behind him.

CJ sighed as he passed his hand over the back of his hair, then turning to Jamie, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine, he really didn't do anything..." she seemed distracted, and a little red-faced, but otherwise fine.

"Okay," CJ accepted her answer, not pushing, "I came to tell you that Kyle wants to go over the plan for your part in the meeting in a while, but if you want to do it later..."

"No, no, I'm fine, really," she smiled, "give me just a minute, okay, I'll be right down."

"Sure, no hurry," he watched her face, "Jamie? What did he want to talk about?"

She blushed, then, "Don't know, he changed his mind and was leaving when you came to the door. Must have not been important after all." Then turning she went back into her room, leaving him standing there looking back and forth between the bedroom doors.

XXXX

"Well, what do you think?" Kyle asked her as if he were completely dependent on her liking the plan.

"I think that if this works, and it should, I 'think' we should get Emmy's!" she laughed as she leaned back in the chair. "Do you really think he's going to believe that both 'Moe' and CJ decided to do this? I mean, he's not stupid is he?" she was now quite serious, it was a question they'd been worrying about for some time now.

"I hope so," Kyle replied rubbing his temple, "If he doesn't, they're dead men. The big question is, do you think we can trust Louis?" he asked her.

Jamie sat a moment, then, "Honestly? I'm not sure, and that's what should worry all of us. One minute he's Smartass central, the next he pissed off about something, and the very next he's trying to please us. I really think he's unstable Kyle, somewhere between 'Maurice' and 'Moe'." She didn't tell him about the incident earlier.

"Do you think Dr. Jedson's made progress with him?" he was stacking lose papers into a pile before putting them away in their folders.

Shrugging now, she replied, "I don't know, Doc thinks he has, but then Louis seems to hide more than he reveals."

"Jamie," Kyle looked up from his stacking, "This meetings in a few days, if you don't think he can hold it together..." he left the sentence unfinished as Louis himself came into the room.

"Hey look, stopped you in mid-sentence, if a guy was paranoid, and I'm not, he might think you were talking about me again!" he smirked at Kyle, ignoring Jamie completely.

"Maybe paranoid wouldn't be such a bad thing!" CJ said moving to sit down at the table, "Keep you out of trouble." Louis cut his eyes at him and made a face, but remained silent as he took a seat.

Kyle looked first at one, then the other, "Did I miss something again?" He was the one starting to feel paranoid suddenly.

"Nope," Louis grinned over at CJ daring him to 'try it'.

"Not that I know of," CJ countered glaring at Louis as if to tell him, 'don't tempt me to kick your ass'.

Now Kyle knew something had indeed happened, again, but decided to not ask, as he really didn't want to know.

"Well?" Louis asked turning to him, "Decided if I'm trustworthy yet? Or if I'm sane enough, yet?"

Kyle snorted slightly letting the 'looks' between the two men go for now as he shook his head, "No. To both questions." He closed the last folder, placing it into his briefcase, "But we don't really have a choice, if you don't show up, he'll be suspicious, and the operation will be blown, this guy IS paranoid, that's why it's taken so long to get close to him. If you screw this up, we could all be dead." Louis stared at him, then glanced at Jamie as if in question before he looked back at Kyle. Kyle seeing the look he gave her, remarked, "Yes, Jamie too."

Cutting his eyes back again at Jamie, then again back to Kyle, Louis gave a quick nod, "Don't worry, I'm ready. I might not be who you want, but I hate drug dealers as much as Moe, and besides, there is no choice now is there?"

XXXX

Later that night:

Louis was almost asleep when he heard a soft knock at his door, frowning because no one came to his door this late he got up, calling out, "What now?" And heard no answer to his call, reaching the door he commented wryly, "Hey, you have the key remember!? Padlocked me in now! Not like I can open it from in here!" As he waited curiously he heard a key moving in the door, the lock releasing then a soft knock again. "What the hell..." he scowled as he stood waiting, then when no one came through reached out and opened the door. "I don't know what you're doing Caster, but..." he started, then stopped as he saw Jamie standing there. He arched his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything.

She gave a half smile, then asked quietly, "Why did you do what you did earlier? Why did you ask me to tell you who I saw?"

He remained still, watching her, swallowing hard, but not answering her. Staring at him a short while, she nodded when she saw he wasn't going to speak then, "Okay, okay, fine," and started to pull the door closed.

Reaching out, Louis put his hand on her arm, stopping her. He had a look of mixed emotions on his face, as he asked, "Who...who did you see?"

Taking her hand from the doorknob, she pulled her arm back slowly, his hand sliding down grasping her hand lightly. Jamie let him grip it, but didn't grip back instead standing nervously she said, "I don't know, I honestly don't know."

He gave a sad smile, "Yes you do, you're just afraid, afraid to admit what you saw. Remember when you said you loved all of me? Every part of me? Back in that hall in when we were leaving the therapy room for my leg?"

Tilting her head in surprise at him, "You remember that? No, Moe remembers that, you just 'peeked'."

"No," he said sadly, "I didn't peek, I remember. I am Moe, Jamie, just like I'm Maurice, and Bosco, and I'm Louis, I am all of them. But I guess you can't accept that. I tried to tell you that before, but you didn't let me. I know I'm not 'whole' not like I was before, but I'm still the man who loves you, the man you love, I'm just different at the same time. That's who I wanted you to say you saw. That's all I want you to see. But I can't force that, and I don't want to, not if you don't want it. There is too much at stake. I am Moe, and I'm Louis at the same time. I'm not soft and all nice and sweet like Moe was, or a handful of angry kid like Maurice, I'm me, loud and obnoxious, and all that Moe was and even some of Maurice and crazy in love with you, and that's the best explanation I can give you. I've changed, even if I was only Moe, I wouldn't be the same as before. That's what you can't accept." He slowly lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing each of her fingers, then let go to reach out as he gently moved her back into the hall. Stepping back inside Louis closed the door and returned to his bed, leaving her standing in the hall in tears.

Louis climbed in and rolling over buried his face in his pillow, knowing he wouldn't sleep again tonight, knowing he'd lost her; he'd seen the look on her face as she realized the truth in what he was telling her. Her look of loss and heartbreak, echoing what he now felt, he then heard the key in the lock as she replaced the padlock, and her footsteps as she went to her room next to his, then when he was sure she was not coming back, he broke down in tears, giving way to his own loss and grief he used the pillow to muffle the sounds he didn't want her to hear through the wall.

And knew he had to get this over with and get the hell away from here, soon before he went crazy with being near her.

TBC...


	15. Reality Fourteen

Thanks to Sarah McLachlan for this wonderful song. 'Do What You Have To Do' Borrowing it here. This is (was) my first 'music' driven chapter, but the song was so perfect, and It is one of my all time favorites. Enjoy, and If you have this song, put it on...M. It is only concerning the first half of this chapter, as each of these chapters is two of the chapters from another site's postings...trying to eliminate so many chapter postings of this thing.

**Reality**

**Chapter 14**

**_Do What You Have To Do_**

_**What ravages of spirit, conjured this tempestuous rage,**_

_**created you a monster, broken by the role of life**_

Three days had passed since Jamie left Louis in his room, and they'd been polite to one another, but beyond the necessary had hardly spoken. CJ'd asked Jamie again what Louis had wanted to talk to her about, but again she'd denied him an answer. She felt that some things are best left unsaid. Now Kyle was asking what was wrong.

"Look, you two have been moping around here for days," Kyle sitting was exasperated as he started in on her again, "If you don't look like you at least like each other, the whole masquerade of your life together won't work, I'm not asking you to make out here, just make the effort to get along."

"I hadn't noticed we weren't," Jamie snapped as she stood up from the chair she'd been reading in, "I thought you'd be glad he wasn't fighting with everyone, including me!"

"I am," he sighed, "But its so damn cold in here that the air is frozen! Not fightings great, not even speaking isn't! The meeting is in two days, you need to get over whatever it is and make up. Look, I know he's not easy, but damn Jamie you're giving me frostbite! Because you're treating everyone else this way too, this cold shoulder treatment. I know its been hard, but it's almost over, please, just do this, aright?"

"Fine," she smiled widely at him, falsely, "Better? I wouldn't want you to feel like I wasn't cooperating." Turning on her heel she walked away from his desk and out of the room.

Kyle laid his head down on his desk, groaning, "Please god let me survive this one job!"

_**and fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do; **_

_**and fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do**_

"Hey," CJ was speaking to Louis as he tapped him on the shoulder, "You in there? Pay attention!"

"I was," Louis said distractedly glancing over at him from where he'd been staring at the wall, "We went over this already 3 times! I could do it in my sleep!"

"Yeah, well with how you look, that's how you'll Be doing it!" CJ commented brusquely as he shoved another pile of papers toward Louis.

"I'm fine," he replied grumpily as he lifted his hand and covered the papers with his palm but didn't look down at them.

"You sleeping? Do you want to call Dr. Jedson, or Thomas? Maybe they can give you something?" CJ commented, he'd heard him up during the night, for the last few nights; listening to the stereo in his room, and the constant changing of the stations was about to make CJ nuts.

"I said I'm FINE!" Louis snapped, then blowing out a breath, "Let's go over it again if it will get you the hell off of me!" He grabbed the papers up off the table, reading them again, this pile for the third time. Himself exasperated he sighed heavily as stopping a moment he looked up and asked CJ, "When this is over, what happens?"

"Excuse me?" CJ asked puzzled glancing up from his own stack of papers, Louis's initial outburst ignored as usual, this quiet question had his attention finally as he studied his face.

"To me, what happens?" he clarified his question staring at CJ, "What happens afterward, to me."

CJ's confusion cleared, then a look of doubt came over his face, "I don't know, I guess I never considered it until now," he said, "I guess that's up to Dr. Jedson, and you don't you think?"

"Me?" Louis asked incredulously, "You think they're just going to let me walk out of here? After what I did!"

"Well," CJ stopped and looked down then up at him; he really hadn't thought about it, "I mean I'm." He was at a loss as to how to answer him.

"CJ, I attacked and stabbed a cop and an FBI agent, not exactly something anyone's going to let go!" he exclaimed quietly still staring at him, then abruptly turned to look out the window, adding, his voice soft and sad, "Not to mention the whole, 'crazy as a loon' thing."

"Louis, you're not crazy, at least not in any way that I understand," CJ grinned slightly in thoughtful consideration, "But your right about the stabbing thing, I don't know what's going to happen there." Then he thought about something and asked, "Why did you do that anyway? It's not like we were a threat to yo..." he stopped, "Oh yeah, I guess I did break your jaw, but that was before I knew the truth of what was really going on." He waited for Louis to speak, but when he only looked down at the papers silently, CJ added, "Well, I can't speak for Dell, but as for me, if you do this thing, and we survive, I don't remember a thing. Must have fallen against something in the attic. I kind of owe you a free one, after all, if you wanted to you could press charges against me for the 'jaw' thing." He was grinning sheepishly now at Louis. About a week ago, even before but especially after CJ'd found him in Jamie's room, Louis had become a lot easier to get along with, quieter, and less likely to fly off the handle, every day had been an improvement, and sometimes it was almost like having Moe back.

Louis grinned now as he looked up at CJ again, a real grin for the first time in days, "Yeah, I forgot that. Tell you what, you don't put me in jail, and I'll return the favor?"

CJ laughed, as he reached his hand out, "DEAL!"

Louis reached his hand out and they shook on it just as Dell walked into the room, "What are you two plotting? I don't like those grins, or that handshake!"

As he sat down next to them CJ looked at Louis and laughed as he said, "Hey Dell, I have a proposition for you..."

_**And I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go**_

Jamie passed Louis in the hall, glancing at him but not speaking. He paused as she passed, smiling at her, "Um hey, Jamie, I hear Kyle wants us to 'play nice'."

Nodding as she continued on, she replied softly, "Yeah, I know," then stopping glanced back, "But, I'm doing the best I can right now. I don't know how..."

"No, I understand, really and it's okay, just as long as we 'fake' it when the time comes right? Can you do That at least?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I can do that," she replied, then continued down the hall. Louis stood watching her leave, his heart pounding at having gotten through one conversation that didn't end in an argument or icy glare from her he gave a small smile before he turned and walked away.

_**every moment marked with apparitions of your soul,**_

_**I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire**_

The next day they went over the entire plan as a group.

"Okay, when we go in remember, Louis is going to speak first, no one else until after Murphy speaks to him," Kyle standing before the large windows was setting the stage for them.

"Murphy has an exacting protocol for how he likes to do things," Dell added as he checked out the electronics again, "That's why the whole start at the bottom on getting rid of his 'dealers' and competition, and why we didn't bother with anyone who wasn't directly connected to him."

"Plus, He now thinks that 'Ricemans is the biggest fish out there next to him," Kyle continued as he began to pace back and forth in front of the window, "'Ricemans had to 'prove' himself by taking these people out of the picture, or else Murphy would never have let him have this meeting." Kyle paused in his motions and turned to look directly at Jamie, "He also has a thing about how 'women' act, which is why you are a good choice Jamie. The women around him are smart, and bold. They don't take shit off anyone, and you'd better be up on the latest with them. They will be testing you. We don't know who he's bringing, so that's why we've gone over so much about each of them."

Jamie nodded as she watched Kyle pacing stop then start again as soon as he stopped speaking, with a grin she replied "No problem, being a psychiatric nurse for so long, I'm pretty sure I can deal with whoever shows up."

"Yeah, that's what we're counting on," Dell said seriously as he glanced up from the Mic he was wiring, "Your life depends on it."

"She can handle it," Louis spoke up quickly in her defense, adding proudly, "I've seen her work on the best wacho's around." At their surprised looks, and grins, he quickly added as he blushed, "In the hospital! Geesh!" As the other men laughed a confused look came over his face as if he were trying to figure out what was so funny, but he didn't add anything else. Jamie simply watched him as with a slight shrug he went back to helping CJ with the weapons, a slight frown on her face.

_**the yearning to be near you I do what I have to do**_

"CJ, you have the hardest part at that time," Kyle said returning to the topic, "If you get into this too soon, he'll lose respect for Louis, too late he'll say you've got no balls. Either way..."

"Yeah, I've seen the results," CJ with a shiver was remembering the pictures of the last agents who'd tried this. Murphy hadn't wasted a moment killing them in the most gruesome ways imaginable.

"He won't let us near at this time," Dell said, "Only you three. We get to the next meeting if there is need for one."

"There won't be," Louis spoke up again, "Don't worry, I'll convince him to cooperate. Did it with Berman and Dellio on the first try."

"Yeah, you did," Kyle said, not even realizing what he was saying, "But you won't have the same leverage you did before."

"Yes I will," Louis continued with a sure and cocky tone, he didn't see the surprised looks Dell and CJ were giving him, "He knows what I did, all of it, that's all the leverage I need. If I could get to them, and the rest, without so much as a scratch, then he already knows I can get to him. This meeting proves that."

Kyle froze now staring in shock at him, thinking, 'Damn, he sounds just like..."

Jamie again was watching him with the frowning puzzled look and CJ seeing her asked, "Louis? You remember that meeting?"

"Yeah," he replied not looking up again, "Why? Shouldn't I?"

"Yea, I guess so," CJ answered carefully, "I just didn't' realize that you remembered so much..."

"Don't think there's much now that I don't," he answered as he zipped up the ammunition bag, then glancing up and seeing their stunned looks added quickly, "Are we finished here? I'm tired, been a long day, I want to turn in." He wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Everyone was looking at him as if he'd grown two damn heads, "Dad here can lock me in if he wants later."

"Yeah, sure," Kyle answered him, ignoring his taunt at CJ, "Go ahead, we can get the rest finished tomorrow."

With a smirk Louis got up from his chair looking over at Jamie as he made his way around the table to leave the room, then he paused a moment as he reached her chair to glance down at her back, his smirk turning to a sad frown, then quickly left the room. Kyle caught the look, but CJ and Dell were back at their chores, he wondered as he watched the door close, just how much did Louis remember?

_**the yearning to be near you I do what I have to do**_

The next morning, the day before the meeting, everyone was quiet at breakfast, eating in silence the usual banter gone as solemn looks were exchanged between them. But other than asking for things on the table to be passed, no one tried to start a conversation, the nervousness of the coming meeting showing in each one of them now.

After breakfast while cleaning up the kitchen, Louis brushed up against Jamie accidentally when he turned from the dishwasher to grab more plates to put into it as she passed going to the fridge. "Sorry," he said, caught by her eyes as she glanced at him.

"That's okay," she replied, holding the look a moment longer than necessary, "Don't worry about it." Nodding he let her pass and then continued to load the dishwasher. A few moments later a stray plate was suddenly in his line of vision as he was again bent down dropping forks in the basket, he looked up to see she was standing holding the plate held out to him.

As he took it from her, smiling he commented, "Thanks, but I would have gotten it you don't have to help me, besides you have enough to do around here anyway."

"I know I didn't have to, but I had to pass this way again anyway," she replied, a soft smile on her face, "And everyone helps Louis, even you remember, its not that much I really do."

Then as she finished putting away the food, and left the room, "Thanks for the company Louis."

Louis standing now from tying the garbage bag up and as he heard her words and watched her leave sighed raggedly as the door closed behind her, "I have got to get out of here."

_**and I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go**_

_**I don't know how to let you go**_

In her room that night Jamie sat near the fireplace watching it burn down, she had been ready to turn in when she'd come up, but had been nervous about tomorrow evening's meeting. Now sitting watching the fire she sighed, wishing again that her life had gone in a different direction a year ago. 'What am I going to do' she thought, 'I'll probably never see him again after this is over.' Tears came to her eyes as she wondered what he would do, where he would go. Staring into the fire, her vision blurred, and the embers of the fire became red jewels. "Wish I could make my heart change as easy as my sight," she whispered.

_**glowing ember burning hot and burning slow**_

_**deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existence of only you**_

Lying awake yet again Louis sighed, rolling over in silent frustration for the thousandth time since Jamie had come to his door a few nights ago. Nothing he'd done had quieted his need for her, and instead only his confusion about his feelings for her had cleared. He now knew he loved her, as much as he had when he was just Moe, maybe even more. He also knew that his 'internal conflict' was nearing a complete resolution. Moe and he were merging, but he'd not let on to Dr. Jedson, and keeping quiet about it wasn't entirely his decision; Moe had been a part of the decision to deceive everyone.

At first he'd felt like he was losing himself, which had actually made him laugh out loud; after all 'himself' wasn't even really 'himself' without Moe. He'd told CJ the truth, there wasn't really anything they didn't share, that he didn't know. Including the horror he'd experienced as Maurice at the hands of Vance. Maurice. That was another question, he'd lied to CJ and to Dr. Jedson, again at Moe's urging. Maurice wasn't gone, but he wasn't coming out anytime soon. He, Louis along with Moe had become to strong for him to be able to do so. And now with there being only the smallest separation between he and Moe, they were even stronger, and he knew the time was coming when they would be one again, and it would be soon and he found himself hoping very soon. Then the lies could stop, and...

Sighing again and knowing any chance of sleep was again lost, he threw the covers off then getting up from the bed he walked over to the fireplace to sit heavily down on one of the chairs. Louis watched as the embers flickered, looking as restless as he now felt. Everything he'd done for two years, would maybe be over finally, tomorrow. And to his distress and relief, that was including his relationship with Jamie. He was looking forward to the end now as it was the only way he could distance himself from her. "I can't take this much longer." he whispered sadly, "I'll go crazy for real if I have to keep looking at her, and not be able to touch her."

_**I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do**_

Jamie got up and walked to the bed where pulling back the blanket she got in to lie back against the pillows then lay staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she tried to go to sleep finally, but again sleep would not take her.

_**I know I can't come with you I do what I have to do**_

Louis stood up from the chair finally and walked over to the window where he stood looking out at the light snow that was falling, watching the flakes catch the light of the street lamp. They glowed, and he was reminded of another time he'd done this, another time thinking he would die, or rather Moe and Bosco thinking that, but he had become them and now this was his memory also. For a moment he wondered what name he would use, then decided to just go with Maurice. Of course he realized that he was the only one who would 'change' what he called himself, and he smiled sadly. He hoped that Jamie would call him Maurice again, he loved the way she made his 'given' name sound. When she said it he felt like it was the best name he'd ever heard. She always told him she loved the way it sounded. He grinned as he stood remembering her words when he'd told her he hated his name...

_"You're kidding me!" she'd exclaimed, "Maaureese, I think it's sexy. Makes me think of dark rooms, with glowing fires in fireplaces. Making love all night long in a big soft bed, and drinking old wines." His mouth had dropped open in shock and desire as she gave her description, her voice husky, as she said his name again. "Maaureese, how can you not love the way it sounds?" she'd whispered to him as she stood staring up at him with desire. He'd never thought of his name the same way again._

Turning from the window, tears in his eyes as he knew he'd never hear her say it again, and that it would happen soon. His lip trembling, as he knew for sure now that this would be yet another night awake.

_**And I had the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go**_

Leaving the window Louis was startled as he heard a key in the lock outside his door. Walking towards the door but stopping at the end of his bed nearest the door he waited; his body tense as the door opened and he stared at who was standing just outside in the hall watching him.

Silhouetted against the dim hall light Jamie stared back but seeing him standing there watching her watch him, she didn't seem surprised.

Louis didn't speak, too afraid of revealing his raw emotions to her if he did.

Then she spoke: _I don't how to let you go_ her voice filled with emotion, tears on her face, "I need you so much!"

"Jamie," he cried out, "Don't, Please, not unless you mean it..." Desperately wanting this to be real, afraid of her rejection of him again.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, locking it. Standing there, he trembled in fear and need, then seeing her moving towards him a whispered, "I love you," on her lips, they closed the distance between them, desperate in their need for each other.

"I need you," he cried openly against her hair, "Oh god how I need you, I love you Jamie."

"I'm here," she answered him as she held him tightly, "I'm here."

Pulling back Louis gazed down in fearful worry at her, as he asked softly, "Say my name, please, say my name."

Jamie, her heart bursting stared up at him, then seeing his tears, she reached up and wiped them away. She hesitated only a moment more, seeing the man she loved in his eyes. "Maurice," she replied to him, her voice filled with love and passion, "Maurice, I need you, I'll always need..."

She was stopped as he took her mouth with his, a small cry of triumph escaping him. Then he was lifting her, pulling her tight up against him and she felt his need completely, tightening her arms around him and pressing tightly against him she let him feel hers.

He tore his mouth away from hers as he cried out, "Jamie," trembling against her, as she was against him, he begged her, "Stay, don't leave me again, please love, stay..."

Jamie answered him by pulling him down with her onto the bed, "I don't know how not too," she whispered to him, **_"I don't know how to let you go."_**

XXXX

**The Next Morning:**

"WHAT THE HELL?" CJ yelled as he tore across the bedroom, "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"

Having woken early, CJ made his way to Louis's room to see the padlock open and at first thinking he'd just forgotten it, he simply keyed the lock on the door open and entered, expecting to maybe find him gone and have to hunt him down, what he didn't expect was what he did see, and what he saw was Louis on the bed leaning over Jamie trying to kiss her and that she was pushing him away. It was just playful morning waking up but he had no way of knowing that.

Crossing the room in almost a leap he grabbed Louis, who'd turned to him shocked, then drug him off the bed and threw him across the room where Louis fell in a heap against the wall before rolling to a painful ball on the floor. Jamie was screaming at him to stop but CJ wasn't listening. Instead believing the worst, he was in a rage, again rushing Louis who on the floor was now backing away from him, his hands held out in front, a near repeat from a few days ago. This time though, Louis was yelling at him, "CJ! It's not how it looks! STOP!" CJ grabbed him anyway, hauling him to his feet, he punched him, this time in the stomach not the face. Doubling over Louis gasped for air collapsing to his knees as CJ grabbed him by his hair pulling him up again ready to hit him yet again.

Jamie in terror of him really hurting him was grabbing CJ's arm trying to stop him, yelling at him, "STOP, CJ, PLEASE, STOP!"

CJ flung her off of him, as he punched him again, then flung him down onto the floor to stand over him as he yelled, "I OUGHT TO KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER..."

Jamie forced her way between them, getting in CJ's face, "STOP! PLEASE, CJ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE!" She was holding one hand out in front of her, reaching the other behind her placing it on Louis's shoulder as he knelt, on his hands and knees, gasping for air, the harsh sound now the only one in the room as Jamie tearfully waited for CJ calm so she could make him to understand.

CJ gaped at Jamie in confusion, "HE WAS ATTACKING YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"NO, CJ, HE WASN'T," Jamie yelled back in anger, then lowering her voice as she realized he had no idea what had happened, "He wasn't, okay." She stared at CJ, her face turning red, but she didn't back down, lifting her chin, she added, "I am the one who came in here, I chose to be here, no one was forcing anything, what you saw was just play, he was waking me up."

Now CJ looked even more shocked, gaping now down at Louis, who had lowered his head to the floor as he tried to catch his breath his arm across his stomach, he was groaning in pain, but CJ became even madder, feeling no pity.

"Have you lost your mind?" spat CJ, "Jamie, that isn't MOE, that's LOUIS for god's sake! Just because he's been acting like Moe, doesn't make him MOE!"

Jamie raised her chin higher, looking up at him, "I know who he is." She didn't elaborate, she knew that wasn't her place.

Shaking his head in disbelief CJ backed away from them, "Oh my god, I knew you were hurting, but I never thought you'd just throw yourself at" spiting out again, "HIM and screw..."

"STOP!" she barked out, "Stop before you say something you can't take back!"

CJ glanced down at Louis in disgust, then glaring up at Jamie turned and biting back his retort to her stormed out.

She watched him leave then turned to Louis, dropping down next to him, asking him in no small bit of concern, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, he put his hand out to her, whispering, "Sorry, I never meant..." then he grimaced as he held his stomach, bending over again in pain.

"You didn't," she assured him quickly, "It was me, I should have gone back to my room. This wasn't the time for him to see us together." Then unable to stay angry she said, "Of course I wouldn't have wanted him to see us together like this anyway...", looking down at their state of undress, "but I didn't bring sneaking back home costume..."

He looked sideways at her, "Oh god, don't make me laugh...it hurts..", then they were looking at each other, grins coming to their faces, then she started to laugh quietly.

"Think we'll get grounded, locked in our rooms without dinner?" she giggled as she remembered that they'd done him just that, "Oh, that was so not funny, sorry!"

"No," he grinned, "it wasn't", then he started laughing, then groaned again, "Grounded? How much more grounded can I get!"

"Come on goof, let me help you up!" she laughed, "We so have to talk to him, you need to tell him what's really going on with you, before he decides to feed you to the fishes!"

Standing, he gave her a surprised look, "FEED ME TO THE FISHES!" he laughed as she helped him to the bed, "What the hell have you been reading?"

"Oh you know, Vacation stories," she laughed as she kissed him lightly.

Now he frowned at her as she pulled back, "That ain't even funny!"

"Really?" she grinned," I thought it was hysterical, see there was these two buddies, and they decided to go on this fishing trip...well, talk about a bad idea!..." She was cracking up as growling at her, he grabbed her and tossed her backward onto the bed with him.

Downstairs CJ stormed into the kitchen but seeing Kyle there he stopped. He was still raging, but not willing to tell anyone why just yet.

"CJ, what's wrong?" Kyle asked him looking up from his morning coffee and paper and seeing the red faced anger, "Louis at it again?"

"Nothing, no," he tried to school his face to calmness, not very successfully, "I just tripped on the stairs, hit my knee." He figured pain looked enough like mad to pass.

"Want coffee?" Kyle asked, then laughed, "okay, stupid question!"

He held out a cup, CJ took it from him, asking, "Where's Dell?"

"Still in his room I guess", Kyle said putting sugar in his own cup, "It's only six, what's the matter that you're up so early, couldn't you sleep?"

"No, guess not," he replied quietly, "What are you doing up?"

Kyle looked back at him, then carrying his cup to the bar, sitting down, said, "I never sleep well before a big operation goes down." He picked up the morning paper, reading the headlines.

Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl, CJ asked, "You ever get the feeling that you don't really know someone as well as you think you do?" He sat down next to Kyle, sipping his coffee, then biting the apple.

"All the time, why", Kyle, looking up from his paper asked, "something happen?"

"You could say that," he answered, looking at the apple.

"Want to talk about it?" Kyle asked concern in his voice, "I'm listening."

"No, not really, I mean," he paused, looking for the right words, then, "it's just that when you think you know how someone will react, know what they'll do? They go and do something that completely blows your mind!"

"You talking about someone in particular, or in general?" Kyle was thinking it had to be Jamie or Louis, and he was betting it wasn't Louis.

"You know, I'm not even sure who or what I'm talking about," he tossed the rest of his apple in the garbage disposal and getting up from the stool CJ took his coffee leaving the kitchen and leaving Kyle sitting there staring after him.

"Lord," Kyle prayed out loud, "Please, just let this be the last week here! I'll be the crazy one if it isn't!" Then he turned back to his coffee and paper.

Hearing someone coming into the kitchen a while later, Kyle looked up from the sports section, to see Louis walking stiffly toward the coffee pot. "You okay?" he asked as Louis winced a grunt escaping him as he lifted his arm to get a cup from the cabinet above the maker.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned slightly as he lowered his arm and started pouring the coffee into the cup.

"Let me guess," Kyle sarcastically retorted, "You fell on the stairs?"

Louis looked back over his shoulder, a puzzled look on his face, "Huh?"

"Nothing," Kyle sighed, "CJ was in here earlier, had the same face as you, just not the grunting and groaning. Claims he fell on the stairs and somehow hurt his knee. Thought maybe you fell on the same stair."

"Nope, not me, like I said..." he started as he turned to sit at the bar.

"Yeah, you're 'fine' I heard," Kyle slapped the paper down, then, "Look, this has got to stop! You two can work out your differences, AFTER the meeting, not now! Got that!"

Louis nodded watching him carefully, and as one beating a day was his limit he softly agreed, "Got it," then as Kyle seemed to calm down he asked brightly, "You reading the sports page?"

"Yes, I am, here you can look at the funnies," snapped Kyle, "I'm sure you can find something to relate to in them."

Louis reared back, looking at Kyle a grin starting on his face, "Hey, don't jump on me, I didn't do you anything! You get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I got OUT of bed, that's the problem!" Kyle growled, handing him the funnies. Louis decided to keep his mouth shut, and leave well enough alone, one of these guys pissed at him was enough!

Later that morning,

"Okay, I got the car ready, the wires are in place, as long as the car is in the warehouse, you shouldn't have a problem." Dell explained, yet again.

"And if we have to walk in?" CJ asked, "Are you sure these will work?"

He was referring to the digital button mikes on their jackets, each an exact replica of the jackets own buttons. Jamie didn't have one as it wasn't expected that the women she'd be with would 'give' her any information.

"Always," assured Dell, "Never had them fail yet."

"Good," Louis answered as he adjusted his jacket, "are we good to go?"

"Good to go," nodding, Dell replied picking up one of the bags and putting it on the table.

CJ glanced at Louis, who was now examining the mike on his jacket. Frowning at him as he was noticing the way he held his head while looking up at Dell with a grin on his face; CJ asked quietly, "Moe?"

Louis without thinking looked up, "Yea, what Caster?" then covering, said, "Excuse me, did you just call me Moe?" But not before CJ caught his look of recognition at the name, or his answer using Moe's 'name' when he was messing around.

Blinking in surprise, CJ his mouth slightly open, laughed bitterly, "Son-of-a..., you son of a..., you..."

Louis gave him a hard 'look', then warned, "My name is Louis. Remember that CJ, I don't want to die today if thats alright with you?"

"Sure, LOUIS," barked CJ, "LOUIS, ok LOUIS, I'll remember that, LOUIS."

Louis stepped toward CJ but Kyle yelled at them both to cut it out and get serious, while Jamie quietly held her breath and prayed they would.

Dell looked back and forth between them himself in surprise, but didn't interfere, he only hoped they didn't get into this shit later tonight or someone might just die, and he sure as hell didn't want it to be himself.

TBC...

Authors Note: Asking for help here;

I am wondering about doing a slight revision to the coming chapters...changing a few things that happened the first time around, perhaps eliminating the result of the coming events in the next chapter, but not where he ends up...if any who have read this before have a 'complaint' about that possibility...please email me and let me know what you think, and why, please. I need the input. Thanks, M


	16. Reality Fifteen

Ok, I've tried for several days to get this site to upload this chapter correctly, and every time it removes half the punctuation AND squashes the sentances up. So, I've given up, and am posting AS IS. I do promise you there is punctuation and separation when it opens up on my comp, really, there is. bangs head on desk (with pillow) I can't seem to find the 'email us' thingy so I haven't been able to complain yet, and when I do, and they FIX this problem, I'll remove this and replace it with a properly uploaded version. Man I hope this mess doesn't continue, I'm going to go nuts!

I think its still worth the trouble to read, thats why I'm continuing with this posting...just pretend you see commas and periods and even question and exclamation marks, lol.I know you can do it, most of you are smarter than me anyway! ;)

Enjoy,

M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute" Louis entering CJ's room with a light knock approached CJ, who was sitting on the end of his bed lacing up his shoes, cautiously as he was not willing to have a repeat of this morning. They would be leaving for the meeting in only a half hour, so he knew he had to do this and do it now.

"What could you possible want to talk to me about, Huh, LOUIS" snapped CJ giving him a sideways glare, he snarled at him, "That is your Name, right, LOUIS."

"Stop, okay, Please, Don't say it like that, its not..." Louis sighed"I know you don't like me, but I need to explain something to you before we do this. I can't afford for you to not know, WE can't afford it. You're too pissed off and I'm afraid it will show. Before you start yelling, hear me out, I'm not worried about me, or even about you quite honestly, but I am concerned for Jamie."

"Excuse me" CJ releasing his laces stopped what he was doing looking up angrily"Don't you ever accuse me of not protecting her, or letting how I feel about you get in the way of my job, I would never let something happen to her, not if it's in my power"

"Whoa," Louis held his hands up in submission, "okay, I didn't say you would LET, I said, I'm afraid our problems will SHOW, and that will be a problem! That would put her in danger" sighing again in hurried frustration Louis pointing to the bed's edge asked"Can I sit"

"Whatever" CJ shrugged and angrily went back to his shoes.

Louis sat down, looking at him"CJ, I'm not Louis, not really, not anymore, but I guess from your "Moe" comment earlier, you kind of suspected that."

CJ roughly yanked the shoestring finished then sat up, turning hard on Louis he was towering over him"NO SHIT you Ass! So tell me please I can hardly stand the suspense here, are you Moe, or Louis" His mouth was tight as he stopped speaking, glaring at him still filled with anger.

"No and um, yes" Louis quietly muttered as he leaned back quickly, trying to decide if he should bolt or stay sitting as the look on CJ's face was quite honestly causing him to seriously consider the first option.

Now CJ arched his eyebrow at him as he gave an impatient head shake, his voice filled with derision as Louis's pause lengthened"AND"

"Think you could back off a little" Louis clearing his throat nervously asked"it's kind, kind of hard to think when I'm worried my heads going to get knocked off."

CJ smirked and leaned further over him"NO. Because I haven't decided if it is going to be or not. Just say what you have to say."

Louis blinked a couple of times, clearing his throat again but didn't back further away instead as difficult as it was he held his ground although swallowing was getting harder to do with his dry mouth now.

CJ frowned at seeing him fight his fear then being CJ and never really having the heart for this kind of intimidation tactic he sighed raggedly and backed up some, offering"Sorry, guess I'm still trying to understand why Jamie...and," giving him a push on the shoulder, "you would keep this from me"

"It wasn't on purpose" Louis' heartfelt sigh of relief at his backing up made CJ feel even more like a shit"it just started to happen and I wasn't sure anyone would believe me or understand. Plus Moe didn't want me to say anything...or rather I didn't, I mean..." he paused looking more than a bit confused.

"Louis, are you okay" CJ asked concerned now, the anger from before lost in his voice.

"Yeah" Louis sat looking up at him with a grin appearing on his face"its just kind of hard to keep straight now 'who' decided what, I mean all of it is and was ME. But it happened, and after today, or whenever this is over, I won't be called Louis anymore."

CJ cut him off with a snort of humor"Oh and what will you pick next...you already did 'Bosco', 'Maurice', 'Moe', oh I know, Relli, that's about the only part of your damn name you haven't used yet"

"Smartass as always, huh Caster" Louis laughed as he relaxed knowing now CJ wasn't going to kill him, yet anyway.

CJ started laughing"You know you have to write a book about this shit, right, Call it "All the Names of Boscorelli."

"Actually, Jamie thinks it should be 'Splits and Spares'" Louis shrugged giving CJ a sideways smirk.

"Hahahahahahahahahah" CJ burst out laughing"hahahahahahahahah, SPLITS AND SPARES! Hahahahahahahahahaha"

"It's not that funny" protested Louis as he blushed crimson.

"Oh yes, it is, hahahahahahahahahahah" CJ couldn't stop"I knew I loved that woman for more than her cooking skills, hahahahahahahahahaha! SPLITS AND SPARES"

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY" Louis stood up when CJ slid off the bed he was laughing so hard. At first a little miffed Louis started laughing himself as CJ's laughter was contagious "hahahahahahahaha" he doubled over, grabbing his bruised stomach"STOP LAUGHING, IT HURTS! hahahahahaha..."

Jamie hearing them from the hallway and walking into the room smiled as she saw CJ on the floor and Louis bent over the bed holding his stomach, both men in hysterics"What in the world is so funny" she asked more than a little pleased at the sight of them Not only Not fighting, but sharing a laugh.

"SPLITS AND SPARES! JAMIE THAT'S PERFECT" CJ howled"Hahahahahahahahah"

She looked at Louis puzzled a moment then shaking her head complained as she laughed"Nuts, this whole darn house is NUTS"

"Hahahahahahhahahaha" he panted with laughter"You just noticed! hahahahahahahah" Then he fell over onto the bed, howling.

She shrugged and again laughed, then walked out shaking her head"Well at least they're not trying to kill each other."

**XXXX**

Later, on the way to the meeting, Kyle commented on their change in attitude.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that I need therapy now, you guys are giving me a damn complex. One minute you're trying to kill each other the next you're practically hugging" then as CJ started to say something, Kyle shouted"NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SANITY, DO NOT TELL ME! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW"

His yelling setting off CJ and Louis who were in the back seat, Jamie between them, again"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Why" Kyle asked himself"do I ever open my mouth"

Jamie glanced at him with a mischievous grin shaking her head"Slow learner"

That only made the two in the back of the car laugh harder. But now Dell and Jamie joined in"Hahahahahahahahah"

"Please, god, deliver me" Kyle begged as he sunk down in his seat and covered his eyes with his hands.

**XXXX**

At the Warehouse Meeting:

"So, you're Ricemans" the man standing before Louis stated"You don't look like someone I should worry about."

Louis smiled"Yeah, I'm Ricemans" then looking at him in bigeyed innocence"And I'm insulted. Who told you I was to be, Worried about anyway"

Murphy sat down in the chair behind the small table, staring at him patiently a deep calmness about him that belied the intensity of this meeting. "Oh, no one really" he smiled back at Louis"as it would seem there's no one left to tell me, anything anymore. I hear that you though may know something about that."

"Me" Louis pretended shock, then smiled threateningly at him"HUM, Why you know actually yes, I may know something about that after all" adding slyly as he stepped forward"Hey Murphy, would you like to hear a bedtime story"

When Murphy didn't answer him instead only lost his smile Louis continued"You would, I thought so. Well, see it goes like this...Once upon a time, in a land very near, a man had everything taken away from him. The man was very angry about this, so, he decided to take it back" then he grew somewhat sarcastic"but on his way to grandma's house" his tone again changed, back to quietly threatening"he saw something shiny that someone else had. Now this Man, being the entrepreneurial type that he is, decided to take that too. And soon he had it all. Well almost all."

Louis stopped, then looking at first one of the bodyguards, then the other finished with"Would you like to hear how it ends, Yes, WELL, it's like this, only One thing remained that the man didn't have, and, now he's come to collect it. And since the one holding on to the 'thing' knows already how he got all the rest...he decides to give it to the Man, without an argument," his smile mean and wide now, "if he doesn't want to end up like all those others."

During Louis's little 'bedtime story' Cyrus Murphy's face had gotten dark red, and by the time he came to the end, Murphy was standing up behind the table having lost his 'calmness'.

Louis continued to smile meanly at him, his threatening tone of voice strong even as he was pretending to be concerned as he asked, "Cyrus, you'd better sit down, you could have a stroke or heartattack, hey, maybe you need your pressure checked"

"You, little, prick! How dare you come in here, into MY HOUSE AND THREATEN ME" Murphy rushing around the table now, was advancing towards him with his bodyguards flanking him, "I'll kill your ass!"

Louis held his ground, giving not one inch and his smile never wavered"How dare I, Because I can, THAT'S WHY," He smirked as he held up his hand in warning to stop Murphy's advance, "I wouldn't threaten that if I was you Cyrus...And before you decide to do something even more stupid than jack your jaw, maybe you'd better call your daughter." Murphy stopped dead in his tracks. "I believe she's at Cornell" Louis questioned as if he were unsure"Oh wait, no," he laughed cruelly at the expression of shock on Murphy's face"She's not! At least not right now. Right now I believe she's with one of my...associates"

Looking at CJ now, who nodded, but remained silent Louis added"And I'm really sorry, but he's not the most, let me see, how do I put this..hum, Caster would you say...stable" looking again at CJ.

"Sounds right to me, although I think his shrink says, he's a psychopath, yea that's it psychopathic" CJ was smiling at Louis, but didn't look at Murphy.

"You're lying" Murphy growled at them"My daughter is protected by my best people, you couldn't possibly have gotten to her"

Louis looked at CJ again"They never believe me. What, is my face not trustworthy enough or something"

"I'd believe you, looks trustworthy enough to me Boss" CJ laughed now as he looked over at Murphy keeping an eye out for any possible negative reactions.

"Guess I'll have to prove it" Louis looked back at Murphy"Hey, Cy, go ahead, call her...and wait, here be my guest" he reached into his breast pocket on his jacket"Use my phone" tossing it to him"go ahead, please. Numbers already programmed in, just press the middle button there, you know, the one with the 'MINUS' sign."

Then as Murphy looked down at the phone, CJ laughed"Good one Boss, as in MINUS one daughter if he doesn't cooperate! I like that, that's one of your best ever"

"Yea, I thought so too, hell I think I might have even been inspired" Louis grinned back at him, then turned to Murphy, his grin dropping, he asked impatiently"Well, you gonna make that call or what"

Murphy looked up at him fury on his face, but unable to determine if Ricemans was bluffing he hit the call button and slowly raised the phone to his ear. After a few rings the phone was answered on the other end, "Yea, this is Murphy...", then Murphy listened for a moment and the redness in his face suddenly drained as he heard a different voice come on. In only another moment the phone went dead and he stood glaring at Louis, silently frozen as he realized this man had him by his short hairs, and wasn't afraid to yank them out one by one to get what he wanted.

"Uh" Louis held his hand out with a soft smile"can I have that back please, just got it all programmed and set up for me, hate to have to start over, those buttons are so damn tiny. Gives me a headache trying to get it all right." He took the phone from Murphy's numb fingers"I tell you what, you have twelve hours" Looking over at CJ again who nodded bobbing his head as if he were thinking and deciding and then nodded at Louis"Yeah? You sure Caster? Don't want him to lose control again, you know how he likes those college girls."

"No, Boss" CJ said with sureness in his voice"I think twelve is good, wouldn't want to chance 13 though..."

"Yea, that last one..whooo bad timing there" Louis grimaced, looking at Murphy again"Boy, did I make a mistake, it was daylight savings time..and I forgot to move my clock forward, lets just say, it was ugly. Um, well anyway, what do you say, twelve going to do it for your daughter...whoops, sorry, I mean you"

At the same time Jamie came back into the warehouse, walking up to Louis she was smiling as she cheerfully called out"Hey baby, guess what I found out"

As she reached him, Louis put his arm around her asking as he flirted with her to let Murphy know he wasn't concerned about his reactions"What you sexy thang you"

"I found out" Jamie cooed as she glanced over at Murphy"That he has Another daughter" she turned back to Louis, proudly telling him"Want that one too? I know where she is" Jamie ran her hand up his jacket sleeve staring up at Louis sweetly"Oh and guess what else"

"What," he asked as he leaned over to kiss her and pulled her in closer.

"I'm going to lunch with the girls next week" she said happily"And, they invited me to hang with them this evening, and we're checking out the computers at his house at the same time. Seems" she looked at Murphy again"they found out about all those other computers at all those other houses we own, and what happened to their poor owners..." she put on a pout, then bounced grinning"and they decided to do a coup...Did I say that right" dropping her head to one side and looking confused, doing the dumb girlfriend act to a tee.

CJ watching her put on the performance nearly lost it, he was holding his breath to keep from laughing out loud and just grinned as Louis responded to her.

"Baby girl you said it perfectly" Louis grinned at her then turning his gaze on Murphy he asked seriously"Well"

"Twelve hours" Murphy looked like he would explode any second now but was obviously trying to control himself.

"Twelve hours" Louis confirmed hoping he'd actually do as told and not sacrifice his kid"And, I wouldn't be late, so you better count on only having ten, give yourself time..no rush." Then he motioned for CJ, who nodded as he was leaving to get the car. Louis stood with Jamie, his arm around her, and began to talk to her quietly, completely ignoring Murphy now. When he suddenly looked up and 'saw' him still standing waiting he asked briskly"You still here" looked down at his watch, then back up again, smirking and sarcastically singing out"Tick, tick, tick Bang."

Murphy glared daggers at him then turned and stormed away with his bodyguards following close behind. He was heading to the room where the women had congregated, but found it was empty. He turned and glared at them again from the hallway before heading down the hallway with his bodyguards following closely behind him.

"Where the hell did they go" Louis asked Jamie quietly as he gave her a hug and watched the hallway carefully.

"Out the back way," she whispered back, "I called Kyle and he picked them up" she was laughing lightly staying in character as she added"but don't worry, they don't know who he is, they just think he works for you."

"How in the hell did you talk them into it" he asked looking down into her face, shaking his head in amazement.

"That's just it Louis, I didn't have too" she grinned happy with herself"as soon as we were in there, they started asking if the rumors were real. Had you 'really' gotten to all the families, did you really 'get rid' of them. I said, YEAH and DUH Of course he did...and it was like a damn broke. It was the funniest damn thing I ever saw, they couldn't wait to get the hell away from here. I even got the passcodes for all the computers in the house AND the" and she pulled a small black notepad out of her pocket"offshore account numbers for all his delicious money."

Louis started laughing as he took it out of her hands"Oh man, Kyle is going to pee his pants when he sees this"

"Yeah, I can't wait" she grinned at him happily, playing with the 'dumb woman thing', "We did good didn't we?"

Louis laughed, but before he could answer they heard the car coming up quickly and turned to go to it but quickly froze as they heard someone behind them shout"RICEMANS"

As Louis and Jamie turned to see what Murphy wanted he opened fire with his pistol, aiming directly at Jamie. Before Louis could push her out of the way the bullet hit her and as she went down with a shocked scream, Louis himself was screaming out as he tried to cover her"Nooooooooooooo".

CJ slammed on the brakes throwing the car in park and was jumping out, retaining cover with the door as he pulled his gun and returned fire; hitting Murphy square in the chest. As Murphy went down CJ was running out from behind the car's door and around the front of the car with his gun held at the ready. Quickly he positioned himself between Louis and Jamie on the ground and the bodyguards who were ducking and shooting back, firing on them he hit one in the stomach and the other in the head. The three men lay on the cement, blood pooling out around them as CJ ran to them, rapidly kicking their guns away before he checked them for signs of life.

Murphy was dead, as was the guard with the head wound, the other was breathing, but unconscious. CJ glanced up towards Louis and Jamie, giving a harsh cry of distress as he leaped up and ran over to them. He stopped, looking down on Jamie as tires screaming and engine racing, the van came through the doors to be followed by several other cars. The agents and locals piling out, they immediately began to run toward the downed men, and cordon off the area.

Dell stood with CJ as Kyle called for an ambulance, then he knelt beside them as Louis held Jamie in his arms, his face tear stained and terrified. She lay in his arms pale and staring up at him in pain and shock, blood pooling out onto the ground beneath her. Louis was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands and in doing so caused her to cried out in pain"aaahhhhh..."

Louis cried out pleading with her"Baby please, hold on okay" Jamie struggling to breathe now gave a slight nod just as her eyes began to close and her head slowly rolled to the side"NOOO, Jamie, PLEASE, open your eyes, baby open your eyes" Louis nearly screaming as he looked up at CJ for help.

CJ dropping down to his knees beside them took her hand in his, he was unable to comfort Louis as he fearfully called out to her"Jamie please stay with us, okay hang on, Help is coming I promise, just hang on"

Her eyes opened one more time as she gently smiled first at CJ, then looked up at Louis, she whispered as a tear slid down the side of her face, then as her eyes closed she gasped out"I see you Moe, I see you...I love you...I always have..." and then was silent and still as she went limp in Louis's arms.

"No, no, no" Louis cried out sobbing"Please god not again,NOOOOOO"

Kyle put his hand to her neck checking for a pulse and finding nothing he pulled his hand away to sit hard on the ground in shock at what had taken place. Dell turned away in tears, as CJ lowered his head sobbing...and Louis began to scream her name...

**TBC...**


	17. Reality Sixteen

**Reality**

**Chapter 16**

"How is he," Faith, tears in her eyes asked, she had just arrived at Mercy after having heard about the shooting and Bosco's subsequent breakdown in front of everyone.

"I'm not sure, they aren't letting anybody in with him right now," Lieutenant Swersky replied, "Not even his mother."

"Rose is here," she glanced around quickly searching for her, "Where is she? Lieu did you tell her the truth?"

"She's in the lounge," his anxious glance down the hallway telling in its remembering that conversation, "and yes I told her that her son isn't a big time drug dealer, that in fact he's a hero who will probably get a ton of medals," he paused sighing hugely, "Not that it will matter to her if he is or not, especially if they can't calm him down." Turning back to her fully he confessed, "I've never seen him so upset Faith, not even when..."

"When, he...," she asked not needing to complete the question.

"Not even then," Dave replied, "Kyle said he was completely out of control, they had to restrain him, and even then...I think if they hadn't put him in that jacket he'd have killed someone, he attacked Kyle, broke the poor guys nose, Bosco said it was his fault she got shot. Kyle's over in trauma getting tended to right now. And grabbing CJ's gun like he did Faith, I just don't know what to do about what he did."

Faith glanced toward the trauma area, then back at Dave, "I know Lieu, CJ filled me in. Any word yet about Jamie's condition?"

"No not yet, surgery's still going on," he looked down at the floor then back into the window of the room he stood in front of, where Bosco lay on a bed strapped down. Raging at the Doctor to let him go he was fighting them every moment he was awake and each time they gave him yet another medication to calm him, but so far nothing had worked for more than a few minutes. "Why can't they just knock him out," Dave exclaimed, "Why do they just keep giving him 'a little something else' as the Doc calls it?"

Faith gave a half shrug and a shake of her head, "I don't know Lieu, maybe it has something to do with the breakdown, I remember last time um, Doc Jedson told us he can overcome the meds by switching..."

Swersky gave a terse nod interrupting her explanation, "He keeps screaming that he's got to die," he looked to the floor as if seeking answers, "but I'm pretty sure it isn't himself he's talking about, but who knows what he's saying, he's been going from one personality to another like there's some kind of revolving damn door in there," Lieu was shaking his head in despair then added morosely, "Faith, if she does die...," he stopped his voice catching.

"I know, but Lieu you can't think like that," she paused, wiping away her tears, then asked, "Did anyone call her family yet?"

"As soon as I heard what happened, her daughters on her way in, but the son and her ex are still in Europe," he replied, "her daughter's husband said he'd take care of calling the rest."

Fresh tears came to Faith, as she thought of facing Jamie's daughter Katy, she was not looking forward to it.

"I'm going to check with Mary, see if she's heard anything yet," Dave told her, "I'll be back in awhile, I'll see about Rose too."

Nodding, Faith was distracted by Bosco again as she caught sight of him when Dr. Jedson moved aside. It seemed he was calming down, but she already knew from just the few minutes talking to Swersky it was calm one second and then screaming the next, as if the medications had no effect on him. Dr. Jedson was standing next to him, trying to reach him through talking to him but as of yet, to no avail.

Looking up and seeing her standing there, Dr. Jedson suddenly left his side and came to the door, opening it he asked her, "Faith, I'm glad you came, would you be willing to talk to him? I didn't allow anyone else to right now, to try to protect what little privacy he has left, but since you know him so well, and his condition I think it would be okay."

"Yes, of course, if you think I can do anything," she replied, walking to the door.

"Well, I'll warn you, the meds are not working so he may not be the most receptive to anyone trying to help. But, I don't really think that Rose needs to be in here right now, Little Maurice is coming and going, and I'm afraid if he sees her here..." he didn't finish and Faith wasn't sure what the problem would be with that, but she didn't argue, only followed him into the room.

"Just talk to him, try to reach him, I'm not having much success but maybe you will," Dr. Jedson, walked around the bed and Faith followed him but he motioned for her to stand just out of reach in case Bosco or Maurice or whomever got violent. Faith didn't think he would do anything to her, but she had to admit she was frightened if not of, then for him.

"Maurice," Dr. Jedson asked quietly, and to Faith it looked like Bosco was waiting for something, although the look on his face definitely told her he was more 'lying in wait' than waiting for the Doc to do anything"Maurice, Faith is here to see you, would you talk to her? Maybe you will believe her, I know you trust her..." He was now looking at Faith motioning for her to join him.

Moving around the bed, Faith stopped next to Bosco's hand and reached out to put her hand on top of his. At her touch, he stopped glaring at Dr. Jedson instead cut his eyes over to her just watching her curiously now.

"Hi," she spoke quietly, realizing that the latest round of medication was having it's effect right now she quickly added, "Bosco, you have got to calm down, you are hurting yourself," she was looking at the marks he was leaving on his wrists from fighting the restraints as well as the blue bruises starting on the backs of his hands from banging against the rails, "and your mother is about to have a nervous breakdown about it. Please Bosco, you aren't helping Jamie with this, and she's going to need you. I don't know if you were told, but she's still in surgery, and although we don't know anything yet she is ALIVE and you have to trust me on that"

He glared hard at her, his face now showing his disbelief as he scoffed loudly, "Everybody lies to me, why should I believe you!"

Faith quickly realized it was Little Maurice, or as Sully called him, 'Maurice not Bosco' that she was talking to right now. Taking a deep calming breath, she toned her voice to her 'mom' voice she used on Charlie, "Because, Maurice, I would never lie to you about Jamie," then looking at Dr. Jedson, she offered, "Maybe, if you're really good and you try really hard to stay calm," she hesitated, still looking at Dr. Jedson, who sighed then motioned for her to say whatever it was she was going to say, he was thinking she was on to somethingas nothing else had worked and at least to his thinking, Maurice was listening to her right now, which was more than anyone else had accomplished since he'd been brought in two hours ago.

"Maybe, they'll let you get into a wheelchair and go see her, I know that you can look at her through the window in the ICU rooms and see she's alive" Faith held his hand tighter now, trying to tell him that he could trust her, if only because she trusted him enough to get close, everyone else had tonight learned the hard way not to get too close as he had been violent since right after Jamie was shot.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged," Dr. Jedson spoke up, "you'll have to wear the arm and leg restraints of course, but if you're quiet and stop screaming and trying to hurt everyone then when Jamie is out of surgery and in recovery, I'll take you there myself."

Maurice didn't look at him, it was as if he had dismissed him and now he was watching only Faith, then he spoke again, his voice small, "I want CeeJay, he can take me."

Faith sighed, "CJ isn't here right now Maurice he had to go with the other Policemen to do some paperwork and stuff at the station, but when he gets finished he'll be here. I talked to him and Dell, and they said they would come to see you as soon as they can."

"Where's Sully," he asked, his voice now quiet and calm although she could sense the tension growing,"Is he here?"

"I don't know, but I can call him for you if you want me too," she offered, hoping she could reach him quickly.

Mauricenodded, then squeezed her hand gently, but was holding on more tightly now, "Can you call him now, I want Sully to come and take me," Faith still had trouble understanding why he'd latched on to Sully like he had CJ. CJ she could understand as they'd been through so much, but Sully, Sully had done nothing really but give him a hard time.But she had been there when Sully 'rescued' Maurice so she figured that had to be why and if Sully was who he wanted right now, and Sully would keep him calm, then Sully would be who she called.

"Ok, I'll try to reach him now, you try to rest," she went to the phone in the room to call and surprisingly he did as told and lay back quietly on the pillow. Dr. Jedson stood off to the side observing silently.

"Sully" she spoke into the receiver when he answered his cell phone, "Did you hear about what happened? No, no word yet, she's still in surgery. No, no he didn't get hurt, but, well Sully, Maurice is here." She waited as he absorbed what she was telling him, then, "Maurice is asking for you Sully, can you come" she paused listening, watching Maurice's face, then answered"no no, it's definitly 'Maurice not Bosco'," she listened to his response and with a breath of relief, "sure, I'll tell him, and Sully," lowering her voice, "Hurry, okay." Faith hung up the phone and stepped back to the bed, assuring Maurice, "Sully's on his way, he'll be here real soon, ok." She saw the tiniest flicker of a grin on his face, and then he nodded slowly. "And he said to tell you, he has a new magic trick to show you," Faith smiled softly at him, hoping he believed her, and was rewarded as she saw a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Really," he asked his voice curious, "and he's going to show me when he gets here right and he can show Jamie too?"

"Really," she replied, "I'm sure he'd love to show Jamie too Maurice. So you stay calm, and quiet, and he'll be here soon, okay."

"Okay," he answered her, "I'll be good."

Faith stood quietly with him, waiting, as Dr. Jedson stood off to the side silently watching the interaction between them, nodding to herhe wasthinking, 'I hope to hell he hurries before one of the others comes back out.'

XXXX

Sully walked out of the private exam room that Moe had been put in. Glancing around he spotted Dr. Thomas, whom he called out to, "Where is he? I thought you guys said he was in here, did they already take him to see Jamie?"

"What," Dr. Thomas asked as he pushed past rushing into the now empty room, "Sully, what are you talking about, he's in her..." coming to a dead stop as he saw the empty bed, the straps dangling from the bed frame, Maurice nowhere to be seen. "Oh crap," he exclaimed, going immediately to the phone on the wall he grabbed the receiver from its hook, dialing rapidly then barked orders out"Yeah, this is Dr. Thomas, please issue a missing patient alert. Who? Of course, its Maurice Boscorelli, he's a Psych patient. Yes he's wearing an ID bracelet. NO I don't know the number on it! Just, oh hell, he's missing okay! NO, YES, oh hellI don't know," He was getting frustrated with the operator who evidently thought it her job to mess with him. "Look, just announce his name, most of the people here know what he looks like! He's five eight or nine I guess" he was interrupted by Sully's snorted, 'yeah right', "hundred sixty pounds give or take, dark hair...what? I don't know what style! Shortish I guess!Is it parted on the side or middle? ARE YOU FOR REAL LADY? He's aWhite male, he's thirty five years old," pauses as he's listening, then yells, "NO I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S GOOD-LOOKING! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER! HE THINKS HE'S FIVE IF THAT HELPS YOU OUT IN THE DATING DEPARTMENT! WHAT'S YOUR DAMN NAME I'LL SEE IF I CAN FIX YOU UP! HELLO? HELLO," Hanging up the phone he turned to Sully, his face beet-red with anger as he shoved his hand through his dark hair in frustration, "Idiots!"

"What, didn't she like your description," Sully asked as he tried not to laugh, this was not in the least funny as a situation, but the look on the Docs face when she asked if he was good looking was priceless, "I would think the five year old thing would have cinchedit fora date."

"No, I don't suppose so," he countered with a smirk he quickly lost, "where the hell they get these people sometimes is beyond me," then as he was heading out the door, "Sully, you better alert your people, I'll contact security myself, that idiot just wants a date! Dr. Jedson is gonna shit a brick!"

"Sure thing, Doc," Sully replied, laughing quietly, as he followed. Buzzing his radio, he informed central that the 'patient/prisoner Maurice Boscorelli' was on the loose and to put out an all points on him. Central asked if he was serious. "Hell yeah, I'm serious," Sully cracked, "you think I'd kid about this? 5-5 Charlie Out"

Soon a hospital wide search was on, but nothing was found.

Meeting up in the lobby again, Faith and Sully looked at each other. "You think he got out," Faith asked, "maybe try to go see his Ma."

"With 'Maurice not Bosco'? Hell Faith anything is possible," Sully reached up for his radio, "Central, 5-5 Charlie, anything on that missing persons"

"No, 5 Charlie, nothing yet," she replied calmly.

"This is great," Sully groused, "he's probably out in the damn snow again, freezing his ass off, kids got no damn sense! Course, neither does the rest of him, so I don't know why I'm surprised!"

"Sully," Faith frowned glancing at him, "remember when he 'disappeared' upstairs in the Psych ward that time?"

"Sure I do," he grinned at her, "Ty and I were listening to him on the intercom. That was some funny shit, only don't tell Ty I said so, I don't want to encourage it,why? You don't think...I mean come on Faith, that was Bosco right? Not 'Maurice not Bosco'."

Looking down the hall as if he would just suddenly appear Faith shrugged, "It's worth a shot right? What if he's 'remembering something'? He could be up there looking for her. The personalities were moving in and out pretty fast, he might not be 'Maurice not Bosco' now. We have to find him and soon Sully. He shot a man today, I know he was dead, but Bosco didn't know that Sully, he thought he was still alive."

"Yeah," Sully stood next to her, looking down the opposite end of the hall, "I thought about that. Only thing is, the man might have been to Bosco alive until he shot him but he was the one who shot Jamie, Faith."

Faith turned her head to look at the side of Sully's head as she spoke, "I know, but that isn't going to matter in court, and you know it. Sully the man was lying on the ground, as far as Bosco knew, unconscious and wounded. Bosco grabbed CJ's gun and walked up to him and shot him point blank in the chest. If CJ wouldn't have tackled him like he did, he would have shot him again, and you know it. He's out of control with grief Sully, he doesn't believe she is alive and he's out for revenge, he could go looking for the other guy, he's up in surgery too."

Sighing heavily, Sully nodded, "Your right, you're right about one thing Faith," he turned his head to look her in the eye, "we have to find him, before someone else does. Or his ass is going to be the one in the OR, or the Morgue."

Ty was coming down the hall, "No luck guys, I covered the cafeteria, and the Doctors lounges, plus all the closets and offices in between, nothing." He stood with them, "Damn Bosco, where the hell you get too." Looking at them"Anybody see him leave? I mean he could have slipped past, after all he got past the guard at his door."

Sully and Faith looked quickly at each other, "GUARD," they exclaimed, "What guard!"

"Yeah, guard," Ty looked puzzled at them, "Dr. Thomas said there was a guard, didn't YOU see him Faith? You were here then."

"Ty," Faith was still, "we didn't post a guard at his door. We had one at the entrance to the hall, and another for the elevator. Where's Dr. Thomas at?"

"He's in the nurse's station," Ty was following her as she hauled it down the hallway, Sully cursing behind them as he followed, "Son-of-a-bitch! I didn't see the guards when I came up, did you Ty?"

"No, Sul, there wasn't anyone," Ty replied, "I thought it was because Faith and Lieu were here."

Dr. Thomas was on the phone, trying to get any information about the search from Security when Faith grabbed the phone, "Doc, the guard at his door, what did he look like? Because we didn't post a guard there, only at the hall entrance and the elevator, and they are gone."

Dr. Thomas stared at her a moment, "Well, I really don't remember Faith, but, he was wearing a NYPD uniform?"

"Doc, please," Faith pleaded with him, "try to remember, did you see a name tag?"

"I think so, if I remember correctly it was," he grew pale, "Oh my god, his name was M. Boscorelli, I commented on it, and he said he was a cousin, I didn't think anything of it...," stopping at Faith's whitening and shocked look, he leaned against the station counter heavily,"he doesn't have a cousin on the job, does he?"

Faith shook her head no feeling sick she was looking to Sully as Ty looked down at the ground and commented gruffly, "Oh my god, how could we be so stupid." He then took off down the hall to where the guards should have been posted.

"SHIT," Sully shouted, grabbing his radio, "Central, change on the missing persons status for Boscorelli, now considered to be a kidnapping. Also we're going to need more help in a search at Mercy. We have two NYPD missing, presumed injured."

"Sully," Faith said softly"we need to check on Jamie. I'll go, you go help Ty."

"Sure thing, Sarge," he replied giving her the lead, nodding but touching her arm he added, "Oh and Faith..."

She looked at him with a grim smile, "I know Sully, be careful, you too."

Nodding he went after Ty as Faith and Dr. Thomas headed toward the OR.

TBC...

Yeah I know...grrrrr..and now come the changes I talked about. Some who 'hated' what happens next will like what happens now. But we're still 'going' ;) And thanks for the reviews and or comments, lol yes I am mean, but remember this was written for Angst lovers...but even I'm thinking some peace needs to be coming soon. I'm changing a couple of things in the next few chapters, and while the angst level will be high there is a light at the end of this particular tunnel soon. Then back to kicking his butt! lol


	18. Reality Seventeen

There are a couple of changes in this chapter. One is major and thewonderful readerswhosaw this storybefore will see it right away (when they get to it), the rest won't care andwill still enjoy I hope.

The other changes are somewhat minor, but will drive the plot to come as it also morphs into what I wanted this to be from the start of this section of this story.

Hopefully everyone will enjoy the ride. I know I am already.

Thank you again for the lovely reveiws. Always a pleasure to receive and to read. :)

**Enjoy,**

**M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 17**

Standing looking in at Jamie, Faith sighed in relief but found her relief to be short lived. While Jamie was okay according to her Doctor. Now two hours out of surgery and into recovery, Bosco was still nowhere to be found. Dr. Thomas was at the moment in with Jamie's Doctor and had been telling him what was going on as well as getting an update on her. Now, Faith waited for news as Dr. Thomas came out of the room.

"Well," he started with a smile on his face, "the surgery went good there was some repair work on a lung, but overall everything looks normal. She's going to be here awhile, but she should be fine."

"Good," Faith smiled at the good news, but it didn't completely reach her eyes, "you don't know how glad I am to hear that Doc," turning she glanced back in the room the smile dropping from her lips, "she's a friend of mine too, not just..." she stopped as her voice broke.

"I know," Doctor Thomas responded gently, "I've known Jamie for a long time," patting Faith on the shoulder, "she's a good nurse and a good friend to have."

Faith wiped the tears from her face, the smile again on her face, "Yeah, she is. I'm going to station an officer at her door until we find out what's happening with Bosco. If he was taken there is a chance that whoever did it might come after..." Faith was interrupted by the PA system.

"Attention, Dr. Thomas and Sergeant Yokas to the ER please, Dr. Thomas would you please report to the ER, STAT! Sergeant Yokas, NYPD would you please report to the ER!" it was repeated, but they were already running.

XXXX

"What is it," he asked reaching the desk his hands placed on the countertop as he leaned towards Mary Proctor, "did they find him?"

"Dr. Thomas," Mary waiting for them anxiously returned, "Faith," she nodded in greeting, adding in a low tone, "there's a problem on the psychiatric floor."

"AND," Dr. Thomas was looking at her hard, as she glanced at Faith, Mary was obviously upset, "Mary what is it?"

"Vance Lawrence is missing," Mary hesitantly replied, her voice breaking, "JJ was found in his room. He's in the OR now, the bastard cut his throat, they're not sure if he'll make it or not."

Dr. Thomas grew pale, "Oh my god, no Mary." He reached out to her, JJ was well known and well liked by the staff. He'd been with the Psych. department for a long time, he'd also been Bosco's caretaker/friend while he was in the hospital.

Faith stood in shock, JJ had really helped Bosco, she knew how much his friendship had meant to him. Then she went into action, calling on her radio, "Sergeant to Central."

"Go Sergeant," Central called back.

"Central, notify we have an felony assault, Mercy hospital," she said steeling her voice to get through this, "need detectives and another Sergeant on scene, contact ESU we may need assistance, also Lieutenant Swersky. The victim is one of the medical staff, also, put out an APB on Vance Lawrence, murder suspect and Psych. patient, wanted in the assault now of hospital staff, also may be involved in missing persons from earlier," when central confirmed they understood her orders she barked out, "OUT."

"Doc, you stay here," she ordered, then getting on her radio again, "Sergeant to 55 Charlie."

"55 Charlie, go Sarge," Sully having heard the previous transmission called back, "you think he has something to do with our missing persons?"

"Sully, I don't know, just meet me on the psychiatric floor," Faith told him, "tell Ty to go to recovery, he's on guard for Jamie Richards until I can get a replacement."

Sully having heard her previous transmission, responded, "10-4 Sergeant. OUT," looking to Ty, "Son-of-a-bitch, that son-of-a-bitch!"

Ty also having heard the conversations nodded, then took off for the Recovery ward.

Sully met Faith outside Vance's room, Security personnel were all over the room and hallway.

"Okay people," Faith called out, "LISTEN UP! I want all of you to clear this area! Unless you have a damn good reason, or you saw what happened, you are fucking up my crime scene!" A few moved but most ignored her, it was always the same story, who has jurisdiction and who doesn't and wrongly most thought the hospital security did.

"NOW PEOPLE," Sully yelled as he stormed into the room, "THE SERGEANT HERE DOESN'T LIKE TO REPEAT HERSELF! MOVE IT OUT!"

Now they did all move out of the room, and quickly, "AND NO ONE LEAVES THIS FLOOR UNTIL THEY CLEAR IT WITH ME," Faith called out the door as the last exited assuring them all of who was boss here at least for the moment. Then she saw Lieutenant Swersky approaching at nearly a dead run.

"Faith," Lt. Swersky called out as he came down the hallway, "what the hell happened up here? And where is Boscorelli?"

"Vance Lawrence escaped, with help we now think as there is no way he could have overpowered the Orderly on his own, but we just got here sir," she said, hesitating then, "and Bosco is missing too Lieu and the officers who were stationed at the elevators and the hallway entrance are gone also," she turned back to the door of the room, "Lawrence attacked and cut the throat of JJ, the orderly who helped Bosco when he was here. He's up in surgery now, they're not sure if he's going to make it." Staring at the large pool of blood near the bed, Faith sighed in frustration.

"WHAT," Dave Swersky nearly shouted, pushing past her he stepped into the room going to the blood on the floor, "Jesus, he's still alive!" The floor was saturated with blood that was beginning to congeal, which meant this had not just occurred, at least not in the last hour and yet he wondered why it took so long for them to be notified. He was careful where he stepped not to disturb anything as from the circus he saw in that hall, he was pretty sure that had already happened, 'damn security people' he thought angrily, but knew that even some good cops couldn't stay out of crime scenes if it killed them.

"Yea," Faith pushed her hair back from her brow, "he's a big guy, guess that's why he's still hanging on. They said he has defensive cuts on his hands, and forearms, was stabbed a few times in the stomach too, but I really don't think Lawrence could have taken him by himself even with him being a pretty big guy. JJ was," she paused a moment to correct herself, "IS too well trained to be taken by surprise unless Vance had help."

Swersky nodded, while he personally had never met him, he knew from Bosco and Faith how important he'd been to Bosco's recovery, and how big he was. Standing there, Dave's bile rose as he suddenly thought about Bosco now missing along with the monster who'd played a part in this good man's attack and subsequent injuries, as well as what he'd done to Bosco before. Whomever had done this would not hesitate to do the same to anyone who got in their way. And if they had Bosco...he turned and quickly exited the room.

"Faith," he said, "shut this place down, somebody had to see him. Somebody had to see, them, you don't try kill a man like that and not have blood on you. PEOPLE I WANT THIS ANIMAL FOUND," he called out to several officers who'd come up to join them, "SEARCH THIS HOSPITAL FROM BASEMENT TO ROOF! THEN DO IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU FIND THEM!"

He turned to Sully, "Get on the horn, contact central, tell them to shut this area down! I want every available car out there to cordon off a five mile radius. NOW! FIND ME MY OFFICER PEOPLE!"

He moved quickly down the hallway as Faith and Sully set to work. When they had done as he asked, assigning search teams Faith headed to a phone to call CJ whom she knew was still with the FBI people. Done with that she then went to check on Jamie and dragging another officer with her to relieve Ty she found him Looking through the window at Jamie. Joining him a minute Faith placed her hands on the window sill, leaning her head against the glass, she swallowed, tears coming now as she thought about the possibility of them not finding Bosco before Jamie woke up, and having to tell her, again that Vance had him.

Ty stood with her, "Faith, we'll find him, and he'll be ok. You know that right?"

Sniffing loudly she turned to him and nodded, trying to reassure him instead she heard herself asking, "But will it be too late Ty?"

XXXX

Vance looked out the window of the sedan, smiling as he sat watching the New York skyline disappear as they left the city behind. The car was moving at a normal rate of speed, following and blending into the surrounding traffic. He was not in the least concerned about the police roadblocks they had come upon and subsequently passed through without a problem. Everyone was looking for Vance Lawrence of that he was sure. No one was looking for Jeremy Green.

With the blue contact lenses, redheaded ear length wig and short trimmed mustache, he and his unknown to the cops crew passed unmolested through the very people who would could mean at the very least his lost of freedom again, or possibly even his death if they caught him. Of course his prize in the trunk ,had any cared to search the car might have presented a problem, but no one had for some unknown reason, so on they drove.

About ten miles outside of the city, Vance's 'prize' woke up. He sat smiling broader as he heard the racket start behind him. First he enjoyed the noise as Maurice started frantically 'calling out' to someone to let him out, then chuckled as he heard him progressing to banging on the trunk lid, then as he moved to screaming when the 'prize' realized not only where he was but that no one was responding to his desperate pleas for help, Vance laughed outloud.

"Damn," Vance still laughing turning to his driver, "I love that sound. That sweet sound makes me think I might just stop cutting people up. I think I like this better, much more effective form of entertainment. Not so messy either."

His driver glanced over at him shaking his head, but made no response as he found their turnoff. They were heading to Interstate 95, but were taking the 'long' way to get there. Vance had decided to take a trip 'south' again. He knew from experience there were plenty of places along the coast to get 'lost' in. Especially in South Carolina, or so he remembered from a trip there a few years before. Plenty of isolated beach front property if you have enough money. And Vance did. The states of New York and Louisiana not having located his funds, or not all of them anyway.

"Hey, Vance," called another man from the back seat, "you think you want to knock him out again, or just bring him in here with us to shut him up? He's giving me a damn headache."

Turning his head to glare at the man speaking Vance snarled, his humor lost, "Charlie shut the fuck up, you really don't want to piss me off. And you couldn't deal with him in here," looking at the driver again, "right?"

The driver glanced at him again, "Right," looking at Charlie in the rearview, "trust us man, you really don't want him inside this car."

"Oh shut the hell up Walter! I can handle him," Charlie growled, "crap he's just a little shit, I don't know what you're making such a big deal out of him for, just cause he's crazy. Hell, we done guys lots crazier than him before, why don't we just kill him and dump him, why we got to take him with us?"

"Cause I said so, you moron," Vance shouted into the backseat, "cause he's the fucking reason I ended up in that nuthouse with that big bastard up my ass all the fucking time that's why! I don't want to kill him, I want to make him suffer, A LOT! Now shut the HELL UP BEFORE YOU JOIN HIM!"

Charlie Lister decided that his protests could wait after all, he hadn't come all the way to New York to 'rescue' Vance to end up dead before they were even out of the state, and dead by Vance at that. Lister was brighter than most of the 'thugs' who worked for Vance at one time or another. The only thing he hadn't figured out about all of this is how Walter was still breathing. Or for that matter how he was not in jail. But whatever, Vance wanted him in on this, so Walter had been 'convinced' to join them again. The only reason Charlie hadn't been on the plane with them in Louisiana was he'd been doing a stint in Angola 'for' Vance. Now Vance owed him twice for his help. He didn't really care about Vance's little 'interest in this crazy cop' just the money they made together.

Charlie had set up the house in South Carolina for him a few years ago, under an alias of course. Isolated at the end of an isolated beach point, secluded from the surrounding island by groves of pine and live as well as scrub oak, it was large, but low-key as much of the rest of the island had been in the fifties. Unlike most of the newer construction, this house blended to the point it nearly went unnoticed until you were upon it. Just what they needed to be 'not noticed'.

They would reach it in just about fourteen hours if the traffic was good, maybe longer if Vance decided to stay overnight somewhere, though Charlie couldn't figure out how they would do that with the 'package' in the trunk. But in his usual casual way Charlie let it go, looking out the window waiting for the next stop so he could put an end to the screaming coming from the rear as that damn kicking and banging had to go. His patience was quickly coming to an end, Vance's threats or not.

Their unusual 'partnership' was more equal than most of the people who worked for or with Vance, so while Charlie might back down now Vance could well be the one backing down next if Charlie had enough of this.

**One and one half hours later:**

"Oh for craps sake Vance, enough of this!" Charlie ranted, "Walter! Pull this bitch over now! I've had enough, Vance I'm not kidding, pull OVER," Charlie had finally reached the end of his rope and as Vance turned to stare at him in the backseat he quickly upon seeing the red-faced look on Charlies face and knowing he meant what he said, told Walter to do as asked.

As the car came to a halt on the side of the highway, Charlie threw his door open, flinging himself from the car, Vance yelling, "No, stop CHARLIE! DON'T HURT HIM!" as he quickly exited his door to follow.

Charlie was banging insanely on the trunk lid, "HOW THE FUCK YOU LIKE THAT? HUH? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO THAT FOR TWO HOURS?", then yelling at Vance, "OPEN THE TRUNK! VANCE, I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU DON'T THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!" He took two strides toward Vance and was gratified to see him flinch.

Vance stood in indecision knowing that if he didn't open the trunk now there would indeed be hell to pay. For one thing, only Charlie knew where the money was now, or had the keys to the house, and to top it off, he had control of all of Vance's other holdings at the moment. But he also knew if he opened that trunk right now, well, the chances of him getting Boscorelli to South Carolina in one piece much less alive well could be slim, at best.

"Charlie, look," Vance started hoping to reason with him and calm Charlie down, "let me deal..." he stopped backing up as Charlie came further around the trunk towards him.

"OPEN THE DAMN TRUNK," Charlie roared, "NOW VANCE!"

Charlie and Vance as well as CJ had kind of grown up together, with Charlie was just a few years older than both of the others, and that relationship now showed through as it became clear as to whom was taking over this situation as Vance nodded quickly, "Okay, just let me deal with him. Charlie, please? I didn't go to all this trouble to end up without him coming with us. So, I'll knock him out again, I have more of that stuff they were giving me. Just don't do anything rash here, okay?"

Breathing heavily, Charlie stood glaring at him, them being of equal height and stature, the only 'contest' was who would look away first. Finally, seeing that other cars were slowing and looking at them, Charlie nodded but warned, "Okay, fine, but if he wakes up again, and you don't put him back out..." he left the threat unspoken, though Vance in no doubt of the outcome if he didn't keep control over Maurice.

"No, I won't let that happen," Vance sighed, "I promise man, really." He then motioned for Walter to open the trunk, from which the screaming had not truly stopped, nor the banging, it had in fact if it were possible increased as they stood arguing.

As soon as the trunk lid popped open, a body was thrown past them both as Boscorelli launched himself, hands tied behind his back and feet bound out of the trunk like his ass was on fire. His shoulder impacting the gravel of the roadside as his hips and legs followed to slam hard enough onto the shoulder of the highway to make the gravel spray, as Charlie and Vance jumped back.

Head ricocheting off the gravel bed, he lay stunned from his frantic exit, small bits of gravel now embedded in his scalp and hairline, trickles of blood beginning where the bits had cut into him. His vision blurred as the near concussion he'd given himself made itself known. He found to his surprise that he was not expecting the ringing in his head or the pain in his shoulder, for some reason he thought it wouldn't hurt as much as it indeed did, then he saw them standing over him as his vision began to clear.

"YOU FUCKERS," he screamed as he shook his head, clearing it somewhat more. He was too enraged to really give the pain he was now in much notice after the initial shock, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCHES, COCKSUCKING, MOTHER FUCKERS! YOU BASTARDS BETTER TAKE THIS SHIT OFF ME AND LET ME LOOSE BEFORE I RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE AND SHOVE YOUR HEADS UP THEM! PUT ME IN THAT FUCKING TRUNK AGAIN AND I'LL PEEL THE SKIN OFF YOUR ASSES AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! LET MEEEEE GGGOOOOO! NNNOOOOOWWWWW!"

Kicking his feet out he slammed them into Charlie who jumped back, looking over at Vance a grin on his face as he heard and saw the rage in this 'supposedly' 'cowed, and frightened' little man. The same one whom Vance said was 'terrified' of him! This was not the same man they'd jumped and taken from that hospital bed hours earlier.

Vance stood looking down at him stunned, as Charlie looking down began to laugh, "Vance, he don't seem much like you said he would...little miscalculation on your part? I don't think he's much afraid of you right now. Little shit here is tied up and he's threatening your life!"

"Who the hell are YOU?" he yelled, looking back and forth between them, seeing them just standing there watching him, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"You don't recognize him?" Charlie asked looking over at Vance still laughing as he pointed to Vance's head, "Oh yeah sorry fella, Vance take that retarded wig off!" Vance grabbed the red wig off, advancing on him, asking, "You know me now? Maurice?"

"NO, should I," he asked, then loudly, "you look like a freak, but I don't know ALL the freaks in New York YET, so you have to forgive me. I'll add you to my list, though if that makes you wet. NOW LET ME THE FUCK LOOSE!" Struggling against the bindings now, he was ignoring them as he fought to get lose.

Charlie was joined by Walter, "What's the matter, guys? Just give him the stuff and lets go. We're attracting attention here." Nodding to the highway as several cars passed them by, most looking away, but a few slowed, noticing both the open trunk and the man on the ground.

"You know him? You must," Vance asked pointing to Walter, "cause he knows you real well, Maurice."

"NO, I don't know him," he growled back, "what? He another freak like you? Damn my fucking lists gonna need its own ZIPCODE...NOW LET ME UP ASSWIPE! OH MY GOD YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

"You don't know HIM?" Vance asked again, pulling Walter into closer view, "You spend months with him, and you don't remember him?"

Staring up from the ground he narrowed his eyes at 'Walter' studying him a moment then looked back at the other guy, half yelling half snarling at Vance, "WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVING PROBLEMS WITH, THE N OR THE O? CAUSE I'M SURE I CAN FIND YOU A DICTIONARY SOMEWHERE IF YOU NEED IT!"

Walter looked to the heavens, giving a huge sigh as he stood wondering why he had let them 'persuade' him to come along for another 'Boscorelli' ride, he'd had enough during the previous 'carnival'. If Vance hadn't threatened his family, again...he wouldn't be here now.

"Maurice," Walter tried, "it's me Walter, you remember, from Sidney's?"

"I don't know no Walter, or Sidney, or Asswipe, or Freak, here, so...and what the hell you keep calling me Maurice for? My names not Maurice, it's Louis! Louis Boscorelli!"

Vance's face turned red, as he realized his 'prize' wasn't quite 'who' he'd expected, looking sharply at Walter now. Walter for his part, shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do this one!"

Charlie was now frowning as looking over at Vance in the dark of the night, seeing him lit only by the dim trunk light and the red tail lights of the car, "I thought you said this was Maurice Boscorelli. We grabbed the WRONG GUY? You couldn't tell the difference between A GUY YOU JUST SPENT MONTHS WITH YOURSELF AND THIS GUY? WHO'S THE CRAZY ONE HERE AGAIN?"

Walter instantly turned and went back to the drivers seat he'd seen their fights before and he wanted no part of what was to come.

"NO," Vance exclaimed trying to explain, "this is him! He's just not him. I mean, he's some other guy! IT'S THE RIGHT GUY, JUST THE WRONG GUY..." he stopped unable to explain right now, furious suddenly that his 'fun' was being spoiled. This 'Louis' while having the same reaction as Maurice to the enclosed dark trunk, was certainly not 'afraid' of him or anyone for that matter, and that cut sharply into Vance's 'good time'.

"AWWW SHIT, NEVERMIND!" Vance yelled as he pulled a syringe from his jacket. Popping the needle cover off, he quickly leaned down plunging it sharply into Louis's arm. He depressed the syringe injecting the sedative into him while eliciting a scream of pain from him at his roughness, while Louis attempted to roll away. Charlie quickly stopped him from escaping Vance with a swift kick to the back of his leg, and another to his back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Louis screamed, "You SONOFAB...I'm gonna cut your fuck...heart...oh shit, oh hell...oh man, that shit is goooodddd..." It only took a few seconds for the sedative to begin to do its job and stop his ranting. Turning it into grinning and giggles, though it would be several minutes before he was completely under control and nearly out again.

When he was completely 'happy' and feeling no pain, Vance and Charlie removed his restraints and cuffed his hands in front of him, then lifted him up to put him back in the car, only this time instead of the trunk, Charlie made Vance put him in the back seat with him as he climbed in first..

"I can deal with his mouth a lot better than that damn screaming and banging," he stated as he secured Louis into the seatbelt behind Vance. Louis was grinning at Charlie as Charlie snapped the buckle. "Who are you," Louis asked slurring like he'd just finished partying on St. Patties day, ALL DAY, "Asswipe or Freak?" He then cracked up laughing at his 'joke'.

"Oh I'm neither," Charlie said with a smile, patting his cheek then sitting back as Vance settled in the front seat again. Walter driving them back onto the highway, entering the flow of traffic, Charlie added, "Although I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you start yelling again."

"Oh," Louis snapped his head around to look at him, then blinked rapidly as his head spun from the movement, "oh no, you ain't. My nightmares are a lot uglier than you are, trust me bro!" He started laughing quietly to himself, as Vance watching him in the rearview mirror closed his eyes in frustration, disappointment in full evidence on his face.

Soon enough, Maurice Louis Boscorelli was snoring lightly, oblivious to the danger he was in, as the car sped down Interstate 95 to the shoreline of South Carolina. His captors each lost in their own thoughts as they sat wondering about who they had in their midst.

They would soon find out...this wasn't Maurice, this was a whole different Reality. One they would come to regret joining.

**TBC...**


	19. Reality Eighteen

**Geesh, I had forgotten how much I loved writing this story, especially this part. I LOVE this blended personality of Louis/Moe/Maurice...really love him. lol And while editing and doing some necessary rewrite (to match the rewritten part I did last chapter) I fell in love with this Story all over again. Silly huh? It might just be fanfiction as some say, and it might not be the best writing, but damn I just love this story and especially this chapter so much. Sometimes it hits you unexpectedly that 'you done good' if not for anyone else but yourself.:)Sigh**

**Thanks guys, lol for the great reactions to the last chapter, yea me too lol But there are no new personalities for him, this is the Louis that you've already met, the 'blended' one who takes no shit off of anyone. hehe **

**Enjoy, M.**

**Reality**

**Chapter 18**

"HEY, LIEU," Sully called out while running as quickly as he could down the hall, "wait up!"

Still in the hospital, waiting for the coroner to arrive, Dave stopped to watch him arrive as he lumbered up looking nearly out of breath, "Yeah? What cha got Sullivan?"

The bodies of the two officers who'd been assigned to Bosco's hall had been found finally. Buried under a pile of sheets and blankets in a linen closet, both had their necks broken. Now Swersky had two more names to add to Lawrence's death row list.

Dr. Jedson whom CJ had gone looking for when he didn't answer his pager, had been a little luckier as they'd found him stabbed, but alive. He'd been locked in a small storage closet at the back of his office. It seemed Vance had wanted at least one witness to tell what he was up too, they were pretty sure he'd believed JJ was dead when he'd left. Swersky hoped that he would be there when the bastard was finally found, it had been a long time since he'd been so angry, and this was two for Vance in his Precient. He wouldn't get a third time if Dave could help it.

"Just got confirmation on a sighting," Sully puffed out, "Someone on I-95 spotted well actually more than one, Highway Patrol got five calls about seeing three men outside a sedan, with another on the ground. The cars trunk open and they all say the same thing Lieu, the one on the ground looked too them to be tied up, and PISSED OFF," Sully now completely out of breath stopped for a moment. Then together they began to move quickly down the hallway as Dave asked, "Where".

"About two and a half hours from here, South bound," Sully replied trying to keep up, "maybe further, not sure."

Dave got on his radio, calling for Faith to meet them in the front of the hospital, with her car. "Sully, get Davis on the radio, tell him to meet you," Dave ordered, "and hurry up!"

"Yes Sir," Sully replied stopping only long enough to get Ty on the radio, before he joined Swersky in the elevator.

Outside the ER entrance, Faith pulled 55-David around as Swersky ran out the entrance. He pulled the door open and getting in yelled behind him at Sully, "We'll lead, I got two more cars joining us, move it!"

Sully coming out into the cold air, after running through the hospital again, caught his breath sharply, "Damn Bosco, you better be in that damn car! I haven't run this much in years! And, SHIT its cold!"

Ty wheeled the RMP up to him and Sully almost in imitation of Swersky grabbed the door open, sliding into his seat, and telling Ty, "Lets go before they lose us," the car was also cold inside and as they followed Faith he reached over and turned the heater up. They could hear the chatter on their cars radio as other officers volunteered to assist in the 'chase' but Swersky denied them the okay. Telling them that not everyone could leave the city. They would keep in touch.

Daylight was just arriving as both cars left New York behind, two others joining in the small caravan, lights flashing and sirens blasting the cold dawn.

Vance and his men had a three hour start at least on them, but Dave knew that State Troopers and the FBI were already in route to help in the search. Hopefully as they crossed the State line south, they wouldn't be that far behind them. According to the State police, if they were only 3 hours away, and at the mile marker reported it would be possible to catch them, even though they had been gone when the troopers arrived, as they were moving with traffic. Seemingly in no great hurry.

That information, while reassuring as it meant they might be caught soon, pissed Dave Swersky off even more. Because he knew it meant that Vance Lawrence's arrogance was leading him to believe he'd gotten away. Dave knew that as soon as they'd left the city, he and his people had no real jurisdiction in this, but also knew that because one of his own was being kidnapped, he could take the lead in this, and there wouldn't be much argument. Or so he hoped, you never knew when the FBI would decide to 'take over'.

It would happen sooner than he thought, but not for the reasons he might think.

XXXX

"WHAT," Kyle sitting up straighter yelled over at Dell, "WHEN? And why the hell wasn't I told about it? I'm right here!" He immediately wished he hadn't done so as his nose throbbed so hard it made him want to sit down fast even though he already was.

"Not sure Kyle," Dell on the phone with him reported, "I just heard about it. I was in a meeting with Terri and Miles. When I came out, CJ was heading out the door like his hair was on fire, yelled at me what was going on. So while I'm calling you, CJ's bringing the car round, I'll let you know what I find out."

"NO," Kyle exclaimed as he stood up, "look, I'll get a ride to meet you, you just wait for me there."

"You, sure," Dell asked, "you don't sound so good partner, maybe you should stay in the hospital."

"Yea," Kyle sighed, "I'm sure, Swersky's gonna need some interference run for him, crap, this could end up a Chinese fire drill with Boscorelli in the line of that fire. So, yea, I'm sure, look I'll meet you guys at..."

He proceeded to tell Dell the 'pick-up' point. After hanging up, he called in a few favors quickly dialing up a friend of his in the Bureau. Dressed now he'd only been waiting for Dell to return to leave the hospital room, so now he walked out of his room to sign himself out, asking one of the officers outside his door for a ride, explaining why.

The man smiled grimly, "Damn straight we'll give you a ride! Let's go."

Soon, Kyle was transferring out of the RMP into Dell's car where he climbed into the backseat, greeting CJ and Dell seriously as he did so.

"Dang, man you look like shit," CJ grimacing sympathized with him, "you know, those are some serious black eyes you got there! They're almost as good as the ones Moe had when we..." he paused his face freezing.

Kyle had been going to make a smart retort about CJ's partner being the reason for them, but stopped as he recalled who 'Moe' was and what CJ must be talking about. When he thought about it, it astounded Kyle that this had been going on between Boscorelli and Lawrence for so long now, and knew that CJ blamed himself for it happening in the first place. Kyle instead simply nodding his understanding at CJ's pained expression as CJ grew quiet and turning back around to look out the front window again gave a heavy sigh.

Dell glanced over at him, not speaking, but his eyes traveled up to the rearview mirror catching Kyle watching him. They locked eyes for a moment, in full understanding of each others thoughts, as well as what CJ was going through. Kyle and Dell had been partners for many years now, so when Dell spoke Kyle knew he was talking to him too.

"CJ," he said softly, "we'll find him. He's going to be okay, he's your partner, you know him, even with the 'problems' he's tough. You know he won't give up without a fight."

CJ turned his head to look at Dell, silent for a moment before dropping his eyes downward turned looking out the window again, whispering, "That's what I'm afraid of Dell. I do know him. And he's gonna fight Vance, he won't give Vance what he wants from Maurice and because of that, Vance will kill him."

His gut was in a knot as he remembered the plane trip, but he didn't share his knowledge further with them, his fear for Moe's safety too great for them to really understand. Because they didn't know Vance like he did, they only knew him when he was under their control, had only seen a small part of his 'ugliness'. CJ had seen too much of it, and 'Maurice' had experienced even more. Swallowing his fear, CJ blinked hard, refusing to give in to his distress at what might be occurring right now with Boscorelli, especially if it was 'Maurice' who was in that car and not one of the others.

Dell stole a quick shocked look at CJ, turning back to the road he realized that there probably was more to this situation than CJ or Boscorelli had told them, and suddenly he didn't really want to know more as Sully's comments the night he took Vance away sank in. Kyle sat watching the back of CJ's head, and he did know a little more than he'd let on, but kept silent. The only thing any of them could do now was get there as fast as they could as worry would not help and neither would speculation at what Vance might do when he realized he didn't have 'Maurice'. And Kyle certainly hoped he didn't.

They rode in silence now, unaware of the same conditions in the car they were following, each lost in contemplation of what was to come when they caught up being the only differences.

XXXX

"So, how long this stuff you gave him suppose to keep sleeping beauty here out," Charlie asked, taking a good look at their captive.

"Should do it for a couple of hours," Vance replied, his voice quietly angry. He was still stewing about what or 'who' he'd found in that trunk.

"Good," Charlie yawned, "I can catch some shut eye then." He lay his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as Vance turned to look at him. Rolling his eyes Vance turned back, "You okay?" This was addressed to Walter, "You need me to drive just say so, I don't want to end up in a ditch somewhere."

"Yeah," Walter nodded, "I'm fine, but don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm not. Why don't you get some shuteye too, that way I know when you do drive...I'M not gonna end up in a ditch."

Vance chuckled his humor returning if only in a small part, "Sounds good to me," he lay his head back and soon was asleep, fully confident in his victory, again.

A few more miles down the road, Walter glanced in the rearview mirror again checking the road behind them, as he'd been constantly doing. He was startled when in doing so, he found Boscorelli staring at him, fully awake and smiling at him, meanly.

"Surprise," Louis ground out softly, and before Walter could react and warn them Boscorelli twisted his body to the left as he brought his bound legs up and with both feet thrust them forward hitting Charlie full on in the face. Charlie shot to the left his head hitting the window his body slumping forward unconscious no longer with sleep as Boscorelli immediately swung back around, his seatbelt already unbuckled to lunge forward, his arms lifted high.

"VANCE, LOOK OUT," Walter's shouted warning waking Vance, but not giving him enough time to react as Boscorelli brought his bound arms over the seat, down and over Vance's head.

Yanking back hard, he pinned Vance by his neck to the headrest. Pulled himself forward against the back of the front seat, yelling, "PULL THIS BASTARD OVER OR I WILL CRUSH HIS FREAKING WINDPIPE YOU MORON!"

Vance in a panic brought his hands up grabbing Boscorelli's arms he was trying to pull them off but choking he couldn't instruct Walter to shoot him as he wanted to. His legs kicking out against the car's dash as he struggled against the choke hold.

"HOLD STILL FREAK," Louis shouted, "I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN NECK, I SWEAR I WILL! THIS AIN'T MOE YOU'RE DEALING WITH NOW FREAK! I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

Vance quickly grew still, convinced without a doubt that he was telling him the truth.

"NOW, GET YOUR filthy hands off of me," Louis warned as he quieted down, adding harshly, "oh and Vance? I remember exactly who the fuck you are, see I am Moe and Louis all in one now, and I remember everything that 'Maurice' remembers," he felt Vance freeze as he told him this, "oh and that shit you gave me? The Doc at Mercy tried the same damn thing, didn't work for them either. See all I have to do is 'go away' when you give it, and let Maurice take the hit for me. Kind of neat when you think about it, huh?" pausing as Vance still frozen in his shock didn't move his hands, "Vance if you don't take you dirty hands off of me now, you are one dead freak man. Last Warning."

Vance quickly removed his hands, his coward side showing through quickly as he was faced with Louis instead of Maurice.

"That's better," Louis 'praised' as he now looked over at Walter while shaking his head in disgust, "and you! You know I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson by now! Good god Walter, what's it gonna take, huh? You got to end up in Rikers for life before you get it? Oh wait, that's exactly where you're going, now. And don't even try that 'he threatened my family crap on me again, cause I ain't buying it. Now, are you gonna pull this motor vehicle over or am I gonna break your bosses neck. You know you already lost one, you looking to lose two?" He was referring to Sidney, whom Walter had worked for when he had Maurice captive. "And you know something else? I'M GETTING PRETTY DAMN TIRED OF ALWAYS ENDING UP SOMEBODY'S BITCH IN A BOX OR TRUNK! THIS SHITS GOTTA STOP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WALTER?"

Walter quickly pulling off at the nearest exit, then sat waiting. If Boscorelli let Vance go to get out, they would be on him before he could get the door opened, and with his feet tied...it seemed they were in a catch twenty two, until Boscorelli said, "Hey stupid, what you think I don't know what's going on in that dumbass head of yours? Get the hell out, get around over here, and get my feet untied, oh and don't even think about pulling any shit with that gun, cause I'm gonna have a real tight grip here on Freaks neck, and if you shoot me, well my 'death grip' is gonna be a bitch."

Sighing, Walter got out of the car, quickly reaching the rear passenger side door, he carefully opened it, to see Boscorelli grinning up at him wickedly. Walter squatted down as Louis brought his legs into reach. Untying the knots he quickly freed his feet for him.

"Good little goon," Louis cracked in false praise again, "NOW," speaking as if to a slow child he added, "put the gun in my lap. Then take off your coat and lay it on the ground and then I want YOU to run down that hill there," nodding to the roadside, "and Walter," he paused as Walter turned to look at the area he was talking about, "if you don't I will kill you instead of him, I promise you that."

Swallowing hard Walter nodded before carefully placing the gun in Louis's lap, then stepping back he shrugged off his coat, not even bothering to argue about it. He began to move away from the car backing up slowly he began to turn away and was startled as Louis shouted, "I SAID RUN!" Walter took him at his word and ran like that gun was pointed at his back.

When he was three quarters down, Louis turned from watching him and coldly told Vance to untie his hands for him. Just as Vance finished the last knot Louis yanked once hard on his arms causing Vance to grab at this throat and gag. As soon as he heard Vance gag, Louis quickly removed his grip on Vance's neck to bring his arms back over the seat, slipping them quickly from the ropes. Chuckling at the sheer stupidity of the criminals who'd 'kidnapped' him, he picked up the gun quickly checking it and saw it had a full clip in it.

Vance was still gagging as he held his throat with both hands while Louis took the opportunity of his 'distress' to quickly exit the car closing the door behind him. Squatting slightly Louis grabbed up the coat with a shiver as he then slipped it on he groused, "Bastards couldn't even bring mine! Did they want me to die of cold BEFORE they shot me?"

Vance expected to be shot or at least to see Boscorelli running away. He was more than a little stunned when instead of either, Boscorelli moved around the back of the car to open the drivers rear door.

Grabbing Charlie and shoving him back against the rearseat Louis searched him, and found a bankbook, "OH MAN I LOVE THESE THINGS!" He also found in his search yet another gun, as well as directions to a house in South Carolina, and keys. Smiling now, nodding as he finished his search, he looked up at Vance, "You sick shit! You really are ill you know that? Did you really think you could take 'Maurice'? And, get away with it?"

Vance didn't answer him as he was in the process of reaching for his gun, just as he found it closing his fingers over it he suddenly felt the cold barrel of steel pressing tightly onto his neck, as a voice even colder warned, "Don't even fucking try it. Put your hands on top your head Lawrence, NOW."

Doing as he was told, Vance felt the gun slowly move away, his own fear palatable as Louis reached over the seat in another lunge and snatched the gun from Vance's lap. Quickly returning to the backseat he then grabbed Charlie under the arms, dragging him from the car. He then dropped him on the roadway closed the rear door and opened the drivers door. Reaching in he knelt on the front seat, growling at Vance as he shoved his gun tight against his ribs, "GET OUT YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!"

Vance, shaking now in fear, knowing that this man would kill him now, did as he was told, though slowly.

Louis backed out of the car carefully, the gun in his hand still held on Vance as quickly he moved around the back end of the car calling out, "Get over here Freak. NOW!"

Vance approached him cautiously, looming over him, but Louis showed no fear as he patted Vance down. Vance kept his hands on his head but seeing only one gun he was biding his time, thinking he could overpower him as soon as he let his guard down.

Only Vance hadn't met Louis before today. Shaking his head in disgust at having to touch Vance at all Louis quickly backed up from him, his search completed now. Grabbing the keys from his pocket, he smiled at Vance making Vance's stomach clench in fear as his heart began to race, in Louis's face; in that cold smile that was flashing at him Vance saw his future; he recognized the look, he'd seen it in the mirror often enough, had indeed seen it in the mirror that day on the plane, both before and after he assaulted Maurice beating him senseless.

Louis's smile grew as with a quick toss he palmed the keys pressing the trunk release, while moving further backwards as the lid opened to reveal the prison he'd woken in earlier. Walking up to it, he saw that indeed as he'd found earlier, this older car didn't have a trunk release handle. Cutting his eyes back at Vance he raised one eyebrow at him, his cruel smile wider, as he quietly and with malice said, "Get the fuck in, Freak."

Vance hesitated only seconds, before his face becoming enraged and he started to protest, then Louis started towards him the gun raised.

"OKAY, okay," Vance rapidly capitulating lowered his hands protectively in front of his chest, "I'm going." He paused a moment, looking into the dark recesses of now his prison, glanced back at Boscorelli once. Seeing the hatred and anger on his face, Vance knew his fate was sealed. He climbed in, wondering where his body would end up, and if anyone would care. Watching in fearful silence as Boscorelli walked up and placed his hand on the trunk lid, then looked down at him with the sun behind his head now bringing his face into shadow as he furiously growled, "We're going to, PLAY VANCE, Do YOU WANT TO PLAY?" Louis then slammed the trunk lid down, enclosing Vance in the same darkness he'd been forced into.

Walking rapidly around to the drivers door, Louis paused as he looked around, taking the directions he'd found on 'Asswipe' off of the front seat he looked them over. Next, looking into the bankbook he gave a small whistle, "Damn, this is almost as good as Sidney's was." Glancing once at the man on the ground next to the car, he cocked his foot back; viciously kicking out he slammed his shoe into the mans back, once then a second time, "That was for 'Maurice' you bastard!"

Looking over the hood of the car, he spotted Walter still rapidly moving away from them, "Yea that's right run Walter, run. You better run, cause when they catch your ass you're gonna be a long damn time explaining this one."

Opening the drivers door, Louis climbed in, placed the bankbook in the console next to him as he looked hard at the directions once more. He then placed them beside it along with the extra keys, the 'house key's to the address on the map according to the small Realtors label.

Starting the car, he checked for traffic, then cautiously pulled out to head down the ramp. Stopping at the crossroads, he looked left then right, then left again. Only instead of heading left to make the circle to head back to New York state, he went straight across the road, entering the entrance ramp back onto I-95 southbound.

"You want me to see South Carolina, Vance," he questioned angrily, "You want to PLAY? Okay, LETS PLAY, hell, thanks to bastards like you, I got nothing to go back to anyway!"

Louis's grim smile faded as he turned on the cars radio setting it to a rock station, blasting the volume up, he loudly sang along as the car raced down the interstate, his eyes dry as he drove, refusing to think about what he'd lost.

Vance locked safely in the trunk.

XXXX

"Lt. Swersky here, go Central," Dave replied to the call over his radio.

"You have a patch through Lieutenant," Central dispatcher informed him, "Sending it now."

"Okay, Central, send it," Dave looked over at Faith, "Oh and make sure 55 Charlie gets this too Central."

"Will do Lieu," she responded, "This is Central dispatch clear airways for emergency transmission," the other radios of the 55 went silent as they waited.

"Lt. Swersky, this is Agent Simmons," Kyle's voice came over the radio, "I have people on this to help you out, of course you take lead, unless you need my help. I'll clear any interference you come across. Boscorelli was working under me and as such he's my guy too right now, so whatever you need just ask Dave, it's yours."

Sully listening to this exchange in 55 Charlie, looked wide eyed at Ty sitting in the drivers seat, "Did I just hear what I think I heard? The FBI just gave US, lead? Son-of-a-bitch, will miracles never cease!"

"Lets hope they don't," Ty responded, "cause Bosco's gonna need one quick."

"Thank you, Kyle," Dave grimly replied, "so far everything's fine, but I'll keep in touch, let you know if I need you."

"You won't have to keep in touch Dave, we're only 30 minutes behind you, catching up quick. We'll follow you when we do, I've already assigned people to check all reststops along the way, plus they're stopping any light color sedans, State police are doing the same here and across the border. Just thought I'd 'assist' early, you know, just in case anyone had any ideas on 'arguing' about anything."

Dave gave a slight grin at that, "Just like you Kyle, thanks again. See you soon, Swersky out."

"Hang on Dave," Kyle's voice became urgent, "we're getting a sighting report."

He was gone for a minute, as the others waited impatiently, "DAVE, State Troopers just found a man lying on the side of an exit road, unconscious, his description makes him too big to be Boscorelli, but it does match one of the men from earlier. Witness says she saw someone holding a gun make a man get in the trunk of the car, she didn't see anything else as she was too far away, they said she just saw the man falling into the trunk, then the other guy close it and drive off with him inside. No license plate. Spotted the guy on the road and called 911. Troopers will be waiting for you, they've blocked the exit. Dave," Kyle paused a moment, they could hear his sigh of aggravation, "they've already hit the I-95 South to Baltimore, they're in Maryland."

"Okay, Kyle, we'll be looking for them, we're nearly there ourselves. And we're moving a lot faster than they are. Be there soon. Swersky out," Dave then contacted his other cars, "You guys listening to that?"

"Yea, Lieu," came the replies.

"Okay, 55 Thomas you drop off when we reach them, see what's up, the rest keep with us, Mark when you finish there, catch up, and call me, let me know what's going on. Swersky out," Dave instructed.

"10-4, Lieu, 55 Thomas out," Mark answered him.

"Lieu," Faith asked him, "do you think they're still on 95, they could have gotten off by now, it's been almost 4 hours. If they are in Maryland already, they may have gone west."

"No," Dave looked over at her, "I have a feeling about this. That bastard's heading south, but he doesn't think anyone's caught on yet. Sounds like he thinks he's running clear, he won't get off unless someone spooks him, plus the exits ahead are being watched so..." he trailed off looking ahead again. Faith nodded, "You think he knows he doesn't have just Maurice yet?"

"I hope the hell not," Dave gripped his radio hard, "I hope he's got Louis, and I hope he gives him hell."

"You think if he knows that, he'll let him live?" Faith looked at him, pensively, "Louis has a temper on him, he will fight."

Dave gave a short hard laugh, "That's what I'm counting on Faith."

XXXX

Digging around in the wallet as he drove that he'd found on 'Asswipe' Louis found several hundred dollars, plus a couple of credit cards. He was hungry and thirsty, plus the morons didn't fill up the car before their great escape so he pulled into a Shell station off of 95 a few miles before the Capital Beltway exit.

"HEY, FREAK!" he called out to Vance in the trunk, "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, CAUSE I COULD HEAR YOU MORONS WHEN I WAS IN THERE. I'M GETTING GAS AT THIS STATION. YOU MAKE ONE FUCKING SOUND AND I'LL SHOOT SO MANY HOLES IN THAT TRUNK LID THEY WON'T NEED A KEY TO OPEN IT. DON'T ANSWER, JUST BANG IF YOU GOT IT FREAK!"

In just a second or two, he heard a couple of bangs coming from the rear. Smiling in the rearview, he nodded, "I knew he wasn't completely stupid."

Pulling next to the pump, he stuck the wallet in his jeans pocket, then exited the car, then locking the doors, he walked around to the tank side. Leaning against the rear panel waiting for the tank to fill, Louis saw a Maryland State Trooper pull into the station. The man eyed him up, carefully looking at the car, then drove into a parking spot. Louis kept his eye on him, knowing that by now, Swersky and the rest would be looking for him. But he had no intention of being found, at least not for awhile. The Trooper nodded to him, Louis smiled giving him a small friendly wave, and continued leaning against the car watching as the man went into the store.

Walking up to the counter, the Trooper seemed to be asking the clerk something. Looking back out the window at him, he then looked around the stores interior. Louis saw the clerk look out at him, shake his head no, then return to the Troopers questions. Louis decided that he had enough gas, the tank was nearly full anyway, and that he could get food elsewhere. It was obvious something was up, and leaving now seemed to be the thing to do. So returning the pump to it's holder, he swiped one of the credit cards he'd 'found' in the wallet in the pump's credit card slot, waited for the receipt to avoid suspicion, then returned to the car. Getting in he quickly started the engine, pulling away just as the Trooper opened the store door exiting. He gave the sedan a cursory glance, but since the man driving was alone, and didn't fit the descriptions of the two he was looking for, he marked it down and let it go.

Returning to 95, Louis drove until he entered the Capital Beltway. Finding a Hardee's off of an exit he pulled in, warning his 'passenger' again about noise.

Again he'd passed a Trooper stationed at an exit, but again he was waved on. The car color from the night before had been wrong, everyone seeing it had reported it as silver or dark gray, when in fact it was a soft metallic green. Night has a way of making 'descriptions' of car colors invalid, another strike against the officers desperately searching for the kidnapped policeman, but a plus for the same policeman who didn't want to be found.

Waiting in line he heard over the radio a warning about a 'kidnapping' of a New York Police Officer. The FBI agent they were talking to gave a description of Vance, as well as 'Walter' but didn't have a name. Remarking that they were believed to have been traveling with another man, but unsure of that. Louis grinned, now knowing for sure that the Trooper from the store had been 'looking' for them. The Agent continued with the 'armed and dangerous' routine, causing Louis to laugh outloud, as he spoke outloud, "Not anymore they're not! RIGHT VANCE?" He listened but heard no comments, then pulling to the menu he placed his order, then drove around to pay and pick it up.

Driving out again onto the beltway, he began munching on fries, before taking a large swig from his drink. Not aware that Faith and Swersky were only a couple of miles behind him now, he was driving at the speed limit, while they were rolling fast in his direction. Several unmarked cars of FBI, as well as State Troopers cars passed him by. The car fit the description, but with only one male passenger, who was too short to fit the descriptions of the 'criminals' he was mostly overlooked. The few who looked hard at him got a friendly smile and wave. He was wearing a ball cap pulled down low that he'd found in the console, and was waving to them as he stuffed fries into his mouth. He didn't exactly fit the description of someone who was being kidnapped, so in just a few minutes, he was driving alone again.

Suddenly in the rearview, he saw three cruisers, lights flashing coming up fast. "CRAP," he exclaimed, thinking that he'd finally been found out, but watched in fascination as passing him, he realized it was Swersky and Yokas! Then laughed again as he saw 55 Charlie pass with 55 William following. All gave the car a cursory glance, but seeing the lone driver they continued on as the others had done. He'd moved his head down slightly, turning away from them just enough to still seem 'curious' but not suspicious as he held his drink up to his face to further obscure their view. Watching them through the front window as they flew on, Louis realized he wouldn't have to exit the highway after all. If his own people didn't know it was him, the others looking sure wouldn't catch on.

Laughing to himself, he cranked up the radio again, opening his burger box. He began to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry he really was. This trip was going to turn out to be fun after all.

Louis simply refused to 'remember' what he'd 'lost' behind him, as he hadn't believed them when they said Jamie was still alive. He'd watched her die. He also knew he'd probably killed a man in cold blood because of it.

He'd decided earlier when he'd discovered Vance's 'obvious' plan that there was no way in hell he was ever going back to New York City. He'd had enough, 'they'd' had enough. Maybe South Carolina was a good idea after all. And since no one there knew who Vance was, and since he was pretty sure Vance hadn't used his real name anyway,well, Louis would just 'take over' Vance's place, and that fat bankbook he'd found. He'd decide what to do with the piece of Freak garbage in the trunk when he got there.

He was unaware of course that Kyle, Dell, and most importantly CJ were on his trail, or rather, Vance's trail. Or that they'd found Charlie.

Louis was now headed to Silver Springs where he'd take the 57A exit toward Richmond, Va. thirty miles later he was turning onto the exit, where a long line of cars ahead of him were stopped, each of them in turn being looked at carefully.

"SHIT," he exclaimed while looking around for a 'way off'. Seeing none, he could do nothing except slowly roll forward with the other cars in front of him, and watch the long line piling up behind him.

Not realizing that Dell was only five cars behind him now, he finished his burger, 'well, if I'm going to be caught, I'm not going to be caught hungry!' The line stopped as someone up ahead was made to open their trunk to be searched, the two men unfortunately for them matching the descriptions of the 'kidnappers' enough to warrant a search.

XXXX

CJ stepped out of the car as soon as it came to a rolling stop, stretching his legs he was listening to Kyle on the radio as the group ahead reported what was happening. He spotted the sedan up ahead of them, eyed it up narrowing his eyes as he checked the 'head count' inside he was about to dismiss it then, "I'll be right back," he told Dell distractedly as his eyes widened as the man inside looked to his right as he leaned over to pick something up off the seat. CJ watched him, a slow grin coming over his face as he was walking to the car, Kyle now watching curiously as he did so.

CJ came up along side the car slowly, was glancing into the rear seat to find no one in it just as he'd seen from a distance, but he'd recognized that profile, he'd seen it enough, especially the 'pulled low' hat. Shaking his head, knowing he'd also now been seen through the side mirror, he stepped up to the passenger door window, leaning down with a grin at Louis, he was motioning for him to roll the window down.

Louis, looking in the rearview mirror sighed in disgust as he saw CJ get out of the car several down, behind him, "DAMN IT! I knew somebody would...what," looking up to the 'heavens' he complained bitterly, "do you HATE me or something? Cause it sure feels like it sometimes! Why can't I just get lost? Does it always have to be so fucking hard? It's not enough you keep ripping everything away from me, I got to deal with this shit too? You know he's not gonna just let me pass, and, and why send HIM? HUH? Answer me that one, WHY CJ?"

At that moment, CJ reached the window with his grin and waving hands, Louis looked over at him, his face a mask of defeat. He knew what CJ wanted and sighing, he rolled the window down, staring at him in silence.

"Hey, Louis," CJ started cheerily, "how's it going? Or should I ask, "where are YOU going?" Do you have any idea that everyone is looking for you...open this door!"

Louis unlocked the door then CJ pulled the door open and sat down pulled his legs in to then close the door.

Kyle behind him exclaimed, "WHAT the hell? Did he just actually get in that...SON-OF-A-BITCH! DELL, get on the horn, tell Swersky we found him!" He was exiting the car as Dell looked to see what he was looking at, then spotting the same as CJ and Kyle he laughed outloud, "Figures," then he got on the radio to inform the others that they'd found Boscorelli, and where.

"Louis," CJ asked looking around the car, "where is Vance? And we know there was another man, what did you do with them, and HOW? Are you okay?"

Louis staring hard out the front window sighed heavily as he turned back to CJ again, CJ was stunned to see how exhausted he looked. But it was more than just having been awake for so long, or having been kidnapped with whatever had happened since. This was deeper, this was lasting.

"CJ," Louis quietly said, his voice sounding as tired of life as his face looked, "just leave me alone. Let me go, please. I can't go back there, I won't." Then he spotted Kyle and Dell approaching from the rear, "FUCK! Tell them to back off, I'm not getting into a circus here," looking at CJ hard, he showed CJ the gun he had in his lap, "I'm not kidding here okay, tell them to back OFF!"

Shocked, but yet not really surprised at Louis's reaction, CJ nodded, "Okay, just take it easy. I'll get them to back off, wait here."

He opened the door, to hear Louis mumble, "yeah, right, and where do you think I can go now." CJ looked back for a moment, Louis looked to him to be right on the edge, trapped, yet defeated at the same time.

Getting out he held up his hands to ward off Kyle and Dell, "Stop, guys, stop."

Kyle at the passenger rear of the car, halted, Dell at the drivers rear bumper paused looking at CJ, "WHY? Is he okay? Where the hell is Lawrence? What happened?"

"Not sure," CJ answered, "but he's on the edge guys. He knows we've been looking for him, I'm sure of it. Why he hasn't turned around or called in...I don't know, but he's got a gun, and he's pretty upset right now. Give me some space here, okay?"

Kyle nodded, remembering how Louis could be if pushed to hard. He also knew Moe didn't like to be pushed, so knowing what he did about the situation with Vance, he motioned for Dell to back off. Hearing shouts, he looked up to see several of the others approaching, "Okay, you got it. Just give me a minute, I'll get them off him."

CJ gave a quick nod and turning back to the car he saw Swersky and the others approaching fast. He quickly went back to the passenger door opening it again, he sat down in the seat and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Louis looking down at his lap was rubbing his thumb along the barrel of the gun in his lap and had not yet noticed the group approaching them. Looking over at CJ, still not looking out the window again, he missed them stopping as they backed up a bit, taking a different route to reach them.

"Okay," CJ told him, "Kyle agreed to back off for now, but Louis...you are Louis right?"

He laughed bitterly, "Does it matter? I answer to whatever, call me Moe, Maurice, I don't really fucking care anymore, doesn't really matter anyway."

He sounded so sad and lost to CJ, as suddenly it hit him, looking over stunned at Louis, "Man, oh my god, you think she's dead don't you?"

CJ realized he'd made a serious mistake, but not sure why, as Louis; his face growing red; turned on him, rage instantly in his voice, "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT, CJ! DON'T YOU DO IT TOO! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TRY TO TELL ME SHE'S ALIVE I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS CAR AND RUN YOUR ASS OVER!"

"But, Louis," CJ started, only to stop as Louis held up the gun, he didn't point it at CJ but instead held it to his own chest. CJ began to panic, "MOE, DON'T I WON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN, PLEASE!"

Louis closed his eyes, his lips trembling, "Don't say her name, don't speak about her, don't think about her around me. Just don't CJ, please, I just want to get away, forget she ever existed, that any of this ever happened. I can't do this anymore..." his voice quietly angry, was also filled with loss.

CJ knew the truth, but also knew he would get nowhere by trying to convince Louis otherwise right now, lowering his own voice, talking calmly to him, "Okay, I won't, just please, put the gun down. Moe, please."

Louis looked at him, his eyes full of despair, "Get out, tell them to let me go. I have no choice CJ. I can't go back, please, just make them leave me alone!"

"You know they won't do that," CJ pleaded with him, "Moe they need to know what you did with Vance and the other guy. You almost killed that one you left on the exit ramp, gave him a fractured skull from what the medics say. Plus, you shot a man." Seeing his face snap towards him, the hard look in his eyes, CJ worried he'd gone over that 'line' again with him.

"Bastard deserved it," he replied coldly, "just like the bastard on the ramp. But that doesn't change anything, I'm not going back. So unless they want to shoot me..." he was looking CJ in the eye now, the gun moved back into his lap.

"Where's Vance? What did you do with him?" CJ tried again, praying Louis hadn't killed him.

Louis looked forward, seeing the approaching group now, a look of disdain coming over his face, "Probably a long way from here," he lied with a straight face, "left him at the same exit, that shithead Walter too, both of them running down that embankment like their asses were on fire."

"Walter? You mean Goon?" CJ sat back in surprise as Louis nodded in affirmation of his question.

"You had a gun, why didn't you hold them? Louis I don't understand? After what he did to 'Maurice'?" CJ got angry, without thinking he yelled at him, "LOUIS, he killed two policemen who'd been assigned to guard you to get to 'Maurice', not to mention the fact that he either almost killed or did kill JJ who was in surgery last I heard fighting for his life and stabbed Dr. Jedson, who was also in surgery when we came after you! How the hell could you just let hi..."

Louis paled at CJ's words, his hands shaking as he realized what CJ was saying to him. As CJ spoke he had been glancing out the window, now looking straight at Louis, he saw him staring at him in complete shock causing him to bite off the rest of his chewing out as he heard in his head what he'd told him, closing his eyes a moment, 'stupid CJ damn it why can't you just ever think first!', he continued, "Moe, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like that, I'm so sorry, I know how good of friends you and JJ were."

Louis began to remove his seat belt, a stunned look on his face his eyes resting on nothing as he moved it off of him. CJ not knowing the 'true' situation of Vance's whereabouts, watched as he opened his door slowly, the gun still in his hand. Believing that he was getting out because of the shocking news, CJ also opened his door stepping out onto the road. Looking back at the others he held up his hand to them to keep them backed off, trying to give Louis 'breathing' room as this latest tragic news hit him.

Everyone watched anxiously, with only CJ knowing what Louis had just heard as Louis walked to the guard rail. Gripping it for a moment, his head down, his breathing labored as he came to grips with what CJ had said about Vance and his men 'killing' his friend JJ and his fellow Officers to get to him, as well as the wounding of Dr. Jedson. He stood up straight finally, his head up, eyes slightly glazed over with unshed tears. Only twenty or so feet away Faith saw his grief, and read him like a book as he walked around the back of the car. Whatever he was thinking, it was bad. She started forward, only to stop, watching him as CJ started to the back of the car to meet him, knowing it was too late.

Louis stepped up to the trunk, held the gun up and began firing into the lid.

Realizing what they should have suspected, only too late CJ, Kyle and Dell rushed him, but not before he emptied the clip from the 9mm into the trunk.

Slamming into him, they ended up on the ground wrestling the gun from him, but he was unresisting to them now and gave it up without a fight.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Sully shouted, as they raced over to the car, echoing what the others were either yelling or thinking, as Kyle standing again, frantically ran for the keys to the car's trunk.

Pressing the trunk release, he moved to the back of the car, calling for someone to get EMS.

As the trunk opened, they all held their breath at what they would find.

Vance lay there looking up at them, completely unharmed, Louis had directed all his shots at the rear of the trunk missing him completely, but scaring him badly enough that he'd pissed himself and was crying like a child.

Louis standing now, CJ and Dell holding on to him, looked along with the rest inside the trunk at Vance, a grim smile coming over his face, "Still want to play Vance?" he asked with a bitter and harsh laugh sounding little like himself, "How's Musical Electric Chairs sound to you?" Jerking away from a stunned CJ and Dell, he walked back to the drivers door, reached in as the others watched in cold shock and grabbed the bankbook and keys to the house in South Carolina out of the console, stuffed them in his pocket before anyone noticed what he was getting then got out of the car and stood back up, looking around as the others stood watching him.

Vance began screaming and begging for them to help him, that Boscorelli was crazy. Kyle grabbed him, yanking him up, as another officer helped him pull him from the trunk. They quickly cuffed him, the officer taking him to a waiting RMP.

Louis turned away then and walked directly past several State Troopers who looking to Kyle for direction were waved off to let him pass.

Faith tried to approach him, but he held up his hand to her, shook his head no at her silently, and continued up the ramp.

"BOSCORELLI!" Dave shouted at him, "BOSCO, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Louis stopped, taking a deep breath, looked back at him, he called out softly, "As far away from here as possible."

"You're not going anywhere Maurice," Dave continued, "not until you answer some questions, and not until this is finished."

Louis stood looking at him several long seconds, "I got nothing to say, SIR, and this," waving his hand to include them all, "this IS finished, I'm DONE SIR! And I AM leaving, NOW."

Turning back he started forward again, CJ followed after him, "HEY, are you nuts? You can't just leave, Swersky's gonna blow a gasket! MOE," he grabbed him by his arm to stop him, "this is serious, and I don't care if you believe me or not, Jamie is ALIVE! How do you think she's going to feel when she wakes up and you're gone?"

Louis yanked his arm away, aware that Swersky was still yelling at him, that Faith, Sully and Ty were approaching him, aware that they would all try to get him to go back. Looking hard at CJ he answered his question.

"Swersky? Swersky can just blow his gasket, cause I'm leaving, and no CJ I don't believe you, or anyone else. But if you are telling the truth, if she is..." his voice choked, the others having stopped listening to him speak, waited for him to continue, "then SAFE, that's how she's gonna feel knowing I'm as far away from her as possible, CJ, SAFE! Now leave me the FUCK ALONE! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He screamed at them, turned and walked quickly up the ramp, leaving them behind.

Soon he was standing at a payphone, looking through the yellow pages for a taxi service. When it arrived, he got in, heading to the nearest airport. CJ and Faith watching from a distance as it drove him away, knowing there would be no way to convince him to come with them instead they followed at a discrete distance to see where he was headed.

When the taxi arrived at the airport, Faith had had enough, "Come on this is getting stupid!" she slammed her door marching into the terminal CJ on her heels.

"MAURICE BOSCORELLI YOU STOP RIGHT THE HELL THERE!" she shouted at him, several passengers turning to stare as the policewoman, with the man following her, approached him.

He froze, refusing to acknowledge her. Shaking his head in exasperation he told the woman behind the counter quietly that he wanted a flight to Charleston, South Carolina, handing her a credit card from Charlie's wallet.

The woman accepted the card, but hesitated as the policewoman approached looking pissed off, "IGNORE HER," Louis smiled at the woman falsely, "she's New York PD, out of her jurisdiction, she's just pissed cause I won't go home with Mommy and Daddy." He waited looking at the woman impatiently as she continued to stand there.

Faith was suddenly next to him, "Where are you going?" She yanked on his sleeve, anger, sorrow and fear taking over now, "Oh and that 'speech' you gave back there, you know the 9mm one, and the I'm leaving one? What the hell were you thinking, you're lucky you weren't shot!"

He glanced over at her, "Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it. Nobody had a clean shot who had their gun out and you know it, and I didn't ask you to follow me, so LEAVE. And don't even start with that shit CJ was trying to tell me Faith, I was there remember? YOU weren't!" Looking back at the woman behind the counter, "WELL? What the hell are you waiting for? You gonna get me a ticket or am I walking there?"

CJ reached over the desk, took the card from the woman's shaking hand, looked at it, "OH please, he's using a stolen card!" looking at Faith, "Guess we're gonna have to take him in!" Winked at the woman who was now backing up quickly as he tried to make light to keep the security from interfering, "Come on Sir, we need to leave before she calls security now."

Louis clenched his jaw, turned to CJ advancing on him, his hand out, "GIVE IT BACK, NOW CJ, YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

Faith sighed, remembering how their last few 'fights' had turned out, "STOP IT! Both of you. CJ give it back to him." She turned to Louis, "Bosco, FINE if you want to leave, leave, but at least admit the real reason why!"

He froze, turned to her, "You know nothing about my 'real reasons' so don't."

"Really? Then educate me Bosco, PLEASE!" she prodded folding her arms in front of her.

He stood glaring at her, the trapped feeling showing on his face again, his 'wounds' out in the open for a moment, then he shuttered himself, closing off hiding, again.

CJ watched as his shoulders slumped slightly, his head lowering, knowing that they'd all added to his misery today. "Moe," he started quietly, "I'm so.."

"DON'T CJ," he shouted, the damn finally bursting as turning to him he cried out, "not again. I can't take someone else telling me how 'sorry' they are about this, okay? You didn't do anything to make this happen, why do you keep apologizing to me for it? All of you keep saying you're sorry! Well damn it, I'm the one who's sorry! I'm the one who pushed, and pushed, and pushed until...how many people are dead? HUH? How many CJ? Want to do a head count?" He held out his hands, counting down using his right to count the fingers on his left hand, "Let's see, I know, lets start with, Jamie, probably JJ, those two cops who were assigned to guard ME! Or how about lets go back further, how about those five innocent people on that damn plane in Louisiana!" holding out nine fingers now to them.

Faith looked down at the floor, unable to stand his pain, CJ's eyes filled, his bottom lip trembling as he watched his friend break, Louis furiously continuing, "NONE of them would have died CJ if it wasn't cause some son-of-a-bitch had it out for ME!" Louis hit himself in the chest with his fist, tears streaming down his face, not seeing the staring looks from the passengers and staff watching the drama before them unfold. His voice fractured from his pain, "So stop apologizing! I'm the one CJ! ME! I'M THE REASON FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE BEING DEAD! NOT YOU, NOT FAITH HERE, ME! SO EVEN IF SHE IS ALIVE," he closed his eyes and his heart against the possibility, his next words ripped from him like his skin from his body, lowering his voice to near whisper, "without me around she at least can stay that way. Now, please, I'm begging you, leave me alone, please." Opening his eyes again, staring at CJ pleading with his eyes for them to let him go.

Quietly, Faith asked him, "Where are you going? Would you at least tell us that?" She knew him too well to know he would return with them now, she was at least hoping to know he was alive wherever he went now.

"If I tell you, are you going to tell anyone?" he asked turning to her, his expression of loss breaking her heart.

Faith shook her head, "No, not unless or until you tell me too, I won't."

He looked at CJ, "How about you?" CJ looked down, shaking his head also, "No, Moe, I guess not. But can I say something?"

"Like I can stop you?" Louis watched him, knowing what he was going to say.

"You didn't make those people go after you," CJ began, "I know what happened, and you can't take the blame for trying to put away drug dealers, and having their families deciding to retaliate against you. Someone has to stop them Moe, I'm just sorry you had to go through what Vance..." he paused, "you, didn't make them hurt anyone. If it wasn't you trying to stop them, it would have been someone else and you know it."

Louis stared at him, nodding slightly, but his mind didn't change, "Well, now someone else is going to have to stop them. Now they can destroy someone else's life, because I don't have anything left for them to take CJ. And I'm just so tired. You can't even know. I can't do this anymore, any of it. If I don't get out of this, get away. Forget it ever happened, or at least try to, I'll end up eating my gun, and CJ that's a lot closer than you know," he turned to Faith, "here's the address, don't worry about money, Vance took care of that for me." he missed the frown on her face as he wrote the address in South Carolina down, then handed it to her, "I got to go now."

CJ watched as he turned away from them, wiping his face with his coat sleeve he walked back to the counter, handing the woman the credit card again. She glanced up at CJ, then Faith, both nodded to her to go ahead.

Giving Louis a slight sad smile she started the process of procuring him a ticket. Faith and CJ waited to make sure he was taken care of. Stayed with him not speaking unless he did and that was only to ask if they wanted anything to eat or drink as he went to the snack bar. Sat with him, waiting quietly and then his flight was leaving. Silence was the only thing spoken between them as they watched him walk down the terminal to the gate.

Louis handed the flight attendant his boarding pass then disappeared down the tunnel.

He never looked back.

Standing at the window watching, Faith turned to CJ as the plane took off with tears in her eyes, to see him crying too. They hugged then turned and went back up the terminal to the RMP waiting outside.

As CJ drove them back home he asked pensively, "What are we going to tell Swersky?"

"What he asked us too," Faith replied sadly as she sat looking at the passing cars and watching the landscape as they sped back to New York, "Nothing. We never caught up to him."

CJ nodded glancing over at her, seeing her fold the address Moe had given her into a tiny square. He watched as she took out her wallet to place it inside, then put the wallet away in her purse. He wanted to ask her for the address, but stopped himself.

Sometimes it's just best to let go, let people leave. It's not always about what you want or need. Sometimes what they need is all that counts...

But somehow, he doubted Jamie would feel the same way. Watching the sky darken as he crossed the state line into Jersey, he was wondering how long it would take her to get the address out of Faith or if was Moe right that she'd think Safe was a better place to be and never ask.

TBC...


	20. Reality Nineteen

Glad you are enjoying this fic so much. I am too, lol. This next chapter is an introduction to the next area of his life...a place I've been too, a place I love in South Carolina called Folly Beach. Yes this place is real, but as I've said before, if the 'house' was really where I put it in this fic, he'd be in trouble as its Federally protected land. lol But the rest is as close to the actual placement as I could make it. But the 'Chief' is all mine.

Enjoy! M

**Reality**

**Chapter 19**

The area, Louis noticed was really pretty, it had lots of quaint charm, not that he cared about that now. The ride through the main part of town only took about three minutes tops, straight down Folly Road or Center Street as the locals called it. Turning left at the last red light; one of two onto E. Ashley Drive he continued until he came to a gate. After punching in the code he sat waiting for the gate to open as he listened to the ocean to his right, beyond the dunes, with the river to his left. He quickly realized he would be surrounded by water and a slow smile starting he drove through the gates.

Stepping out of the rental car staring over the hood at the house he was now going to live in 'Mr. Ian Lyons' a.k.a. Maurice Boscorelli nodded his head in approval as he opened the trunk to remove the two bags of groceries he'd picked up in Charleston before completing his trip here to Folly Beach.

The name 'Ian Lyons' of course was the one Louis had found in the wallet he'd taken off of Charlie as Charlie had been kind enough to leave the 'identity' of Vance's alias as well as the keys to this house in the envelope Louis had found in the console. It had not been hard, once he'd arrived at the airport to find where his house was located. Charleston while a fairly spread out city, was not hard to get around in. Only thirty minutes and he was here, after having to make a ridiculously long layover in Atlanta and then stopping for groceries. It was now midmorning and he was slightly irritated after the long car trip with Vance and his new goons and the long flight here, 'About right, I could have driven here in half the time!'

Walking up to the house, he was again taken by surprise at the green vegetation of the area. Here as in New York it was winter, but here the temperature was in the 70's. He'd ditched that nasty coat he'd borrowed already in Atlanta so now he'd have to get some clothes appropriate for the weather here.

The house he had appropriated was located at the northern tip of the island and while driving through the tiny township he'd noticed that Folly Beach seemed like a quiet place. Only boasting one large hotel, it did boast of several places to eat, as well as shop. But he already knew he wouldn't be doing his shopping here. If he needed anything, James Island and Charleston were only ten to twenty minutes to the west; safer that way, if he spread out his purchases there would be less chance of anyone getting to know him too well; and maybe finding out who he really was.

Now, walking into the house he turned around looking at the incredible view beyond the front yard it looked as if he could see all the way to England and his smile grew as the tension continued to leave him. "Oh my god, Vance you freak, thank you for being so stupid after all," Louis turned back and walked in leaving the front door wide open behind him..

Checking out the front rooms of the house, he soon found the kitchen located on the eastern end, where he set the bags of groceries down.. The view here was almost as good as the front porch view. He had to look across the driveway, but it was still incredible. He opened the cabinets to see what Charlie had left only to find the kitchen completely stocked; including liquor. Opening the fridge, to put away the cold goods he'd purchased he found it also was ready for use, and fully stocked also. Grinning now, he grabbed a Heineken from the carton, a bag of chips off the counter that he hadn't yet put away, and headed to check out the rest of the house.

All four of the bedrooms were completely furnished, as well as the bathrooms. The master bedroom faced the river mouth and also had a great view instantly he knew he would be sleeping in there. The other rooms either had a ocean view or river view, but none as good as the Master.

Heading back out the front door, he threw himself down on the biggest couch he could find, then kicked back while popping open the beer. Taking a long swig from it he set it down on the porch boards then ripped open the bag of chips. Digging in he was chewing a handful when the phone rang.

Louis sitting up quickly looked through the window of the house, frozen a moment as the phone rang again. Finally getting up as the phone continued to ring as it seemed whoever was calling was determined to get an answer; he walked back inside the house to pick up the receiver from the base on the entry table. He cautiously asked, "Hello?"

"HELLO!" Boomed a feminine yet overly friendly voice, "Welcome to Folly Beach, is this Mr. Lyons? My name is Marie, I'm from Ted Rights Realty. I just wanted to touch base with you, welcome you to the island!" the voice continued without giving him a chance to respond, "Do you have everything you need? I can help you get aquatinted with the area if you want. Your assistant seemed quite capable but you never know, sometimes it takes a local face to help you settle in to the island community. But don't worry, everyone here is friendly, we are known as Margaritaville North you know!"

"Uh," for a moment forgetting who he now was suppose to be and wondering who his 'assistant' was, he quickly recovered, swallowing the chips quickly before he choked on them then muttered, "uh, yeah, thanks, but I really don't need anything. My...assistant took care of all my needs." He was rolling his eyes now as he added, "And I don't do that much socializing, this is a 'retreat' for me so, thanks anyway, but I won't need a 'guide'. Just came here to 'regroup' relax, you know, hide out for awhile."

"Oh, well, you know hiding out can be fun too!" she cheerily replied, "But if you change your mind, there are several nice places to hang out at here, we are a really laid back community, so whatever you decide. Well if you need anything just let us know, and we'll be glad to help you find it!"

"Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Well, I got to run now, thanks again, uh Marie?" he was a bit stunned at her cheerfulness.

"Of course," her bright laughter rang out, "you take care now, and again Welcome to Folly Beach!" Then she hung up.

"Oh boy, my first local nutcase," Louis laughed as he walked back outside then yelled, "HEY, stop that!" Running to snatch the bag of chips from a small group of seagulls that had flocked the porch to dine on this rare feast of salty snack. One of them had knocked his beer over, and was rolling the bottle around trying to stick its beak into the open end convinced that there must be something to eat in it.

He found himself to his surprise laughing outloud at their boldness as instead of flying off when he yelled they mearly moved to the yard and began begging for more! "OH NO!" he called to them, "I'm not falling for that, I've seen what you pests can do! I've been to Coney Island you know, go on, go away!" Picking up the beer bottle, he walked back inside to get a fresh one, putting the chips on the counter he spotted through the window a small boat sailing by. Stopping to watch it he heard the engine of another that must be on the river behind the house. His hands gripped the counter edge, his knuckles white, as the engine sound grew louder and louder. Louis's heart was racing suddenly, his mouth dry as an image flashed before him.

_'Sunlight on dark moss laden trees, a white 'chair' in a tree, CJ lying still against a tree, pain, so much pain.'_

He closed his eyes tightly against it in a vain attempt to stop the vision, but instead it grew.

_'Trees flashing by their colors blurred, sounds of gunfire, leg burning, blood, CJ's face bleeding looking over at him, yelling something he couldn't make out. Gunfire, back of Sidney's head gone, Jamie's face pale, eyes closing, Jimmy bent over her breathing for her, looking up at him, speaking but no sound, Hospital room, can't breath, her face above him, smiling, can't breath, blood covering his hands, her blood.'_

"NOOOO!" Louis shouted, breaking the vision, "PLEASE GOD STOP!" He was gasping for air his chest tight as the sound of the boat engine beginning to fade finally.

Shaking his head, he staggered to the fridge flinging it open. Grabbing the beer from it he stood there, hands shaking as he stared at the green bottle in his hand, the images still cruelly imprinted on his minds eye. He tossed the bottle back in, slammed the door and turning made his way shakily to the liquor cabinet in the livingroom.

Reaching up Louis took down a bottle of whiskey, grabbing a glass from the shelving he set it down then unscrewed the cap on the whiskey and poured two inches into the glass. Lifting the glass he downed the entire contents then slammed the glass down again, to fill it a second time. Downing the contents quickly he was gasping as the cool burning fire of the whiskey scorched his throat to settle like acid on his stomach. Louis grabbed the bottle and the glass before walking over to kick the front door shut, then made his way to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him there too, he went into the large bathroom.

The bottle and glass set down upon the side of the large garden tub, he quickly turned the faucets on full blast, allowing it to fill then he sat on the edge, waiting until it did so. Picking up the glass again and filling it up he downed its contents again to find this time there was less burn, but more satisfaction. Soon the tub was filled, and quickly stripping down he climbed in to settle back against one of the headrests, sighing as the whiskey did its job. The heat from the water rising, steaming up the large frosted window over the tub.

The visions still lingering, he filled the glass yet again, knowing he would soon be very drunk, but not caring so long as they stopped coming today. This time he drank the contents down more slowly, allowing the fire to chase the visions from his mind. He hadn't had a drink in months now, and with only the few handfuls of chips on his stomach the whiskey hit him hard suddenly. He downed the last of the glass, lay his head back again, and with the heat from the water was soon drifting in an alcohol and stress induced daze before he fell into a light sleep.

The glass slipping from his hand sinking down under the silken surface of the cocoon of warmth surrounding him, a small clunk heard as it came to rest on the bottom of the tub, his hand slowly sinking, following it down. His eyes opened a moment as he startled, then closed again, the visions finally stopped for the time being. An alcohol induced peace settling over him, he slept for the first time in almost three days.

XXXX

A few weeks later:

"Okay, we'll I'm sorry you missed her also," the nurse softly spoke then listened to the caller a moment before responding, "No, she went home just a few hours ago," the nurse on Jamie's floor looked at the phone in her hand a moment after the caller hung up, then also hung up commenting, "Poor guy, he's called here nearly every day she was here. But it's odd, he never wants to talk to her, just asks how she's doing, says thank you and hangs up!"

"Didn't you get his name? Andy why would you give him information? Is he family?" another nurse asked her, as she put away a chart.

"You know, Suzanne I have no idea!" Andy replied, "but she said if a man called, to tell him. I guess she must know who he is, kind of weird though. He always seems so afraid to ask, then when I tell him, he gets even sadder."

Suzanne looked up, "Sadder? Now that is weird! Is he hoping she's not doing better?"

"No, I don't think so," Andy replied, "that's not the kind of 'sad' I mean, it's like he wants to talk to her, but something keeps stopping him, I don't know. Anyway he won't be calling again, she went home today!" She was smiling now, turning to move away from the desk, "Doing real good too! Gave us all a hard time about that wheelchair! What is it with Doctors and Nurses?"

Suzanne laughed, "Yeah, like you didn't act the same way when you had your kid last year!"

Andy laughed as she walked down the hall to her next patient, wondering what the real story was between her now home patient and the soft voiced man on the phone. 'Oh well, I'll never know now!'

XXXX

Hanging up the phone, Louis fought against the despair he was feeling. He wanted more than just about anything to hear what the nurse had told him, that she'd finally gotten to go home, that she was okay. But with her now at home he knew that his contact with her was completely severed now. His contact with home.

Three weeks here now, and he felt no different than when he'd arrived. Looked different, but felt the same. Although he'd let his hair grow out more after seeing the locals, as no one here looked 'neat and polished' unless they were tourist or 'snowbirds' so he also let his beard come in. It wasn't much yet, and he couldn't stand to let it get too long, but it was definitely there. His clothing was also very different and he had to smile looking down at his 'winter' wear for this area. Sandals, shorts, tee-shirt with a flower print overshirt. CJ would bust a gut laughing if he could see him now. He looked like a beach bum. Perfect for not getting noticed around here. The Realtor had been right, this was a laid back place, friendly but everyone let you be who you wanted to be. And let you be if you wanted to just 'get lost' here, too.

His place was isolated enough that even walking the beach, or running he didn't come across many people. It was only once he got further down to the 'surfers' area that he began to see more, as there were houses all along that stretch of beach and road.

He'd actually only walked around the tiny town a couple of times, it wasn't too busy right now, so he didn't go back. Too many folks asking, "Hey, where you from? You staying here or just passing through?" They didn't mean anything by it, just looking for conversation, and maybe a bit of local gossip. But he didn't need anyone 'seeing' him so he stayed away right now.

Louis had taken all the clothes that Charlie had put in for Vance and himself, bagged them up and taken them in the small car he'd bought for cash from a owner who'd been happy to get what he was asking; to the local Goodwill. Searching the house he'd removed anything that might remind him of who was suppose to live here, and gotten rid of it in one way or another.

His biggest find, one that he did keep, was the computer. Now that made him smile. Vance and the other idiot, had made sure that he had access to the offshore account in the bankbook. Morons that they were, arrogant idiots they didn't set up a password for the computer, didn't take long for him to do so, as well as access the account. Again, Charlie hadn't done all his 'prep' properly, probably at Vance's urgings. So, Louis did a bit of research and then finished the account set up and then promptly moved the money to another account elsewhere. He then canceled all the credit cards. Paying them off from the money he'd left in the first account as there was a safe in the house behind the bookcase in the study. So again with enough cash to keep him going for a long time he had no need for tracked bills such as credit cards. Once he'd settled in, he had no real need for the money at all, but it was a comfort to know it was there. All the bills for the house were paid automatically from another account he'd set up so he didn't have to deal with anything unless he wanted to.

His biggest problem was the Realtor, she kept calling to 'check' on him. He'd finally realized that the house was 'for sale' and she wanted to 'sell it' to him, not just lease it. So again, from the offshore account, he, or rather, Ian Lyons, now owned this property. Now that made him really smile. If Vance had any idea... But, Marie the Realtor was finally off his case and the sale had gone through only a couple of days ago.

So, he should have been feeling different now, right? Safer, less fearful that he would be found out, or be found period? Instead he realized he felt exactly as he had when he arrived. Hell that first night had almost been his last. Getting drunk like that in that hot water not the brightest thing he'd ever done, that was for sure. He'd almost drowned. If he'd had time for another drink he just might have. He'd choked, coming to under that heated water, thinking he was dying he'd panicked and ended up hitting his head on the side of the tub, nearly knocking himself out again! Finally when he realized what he'd done; fallen asleep that was, he managed to get out. Right before he proceeded to get sick from the water and whiskey. He'd thrown up enough water that he though he had drowned!

But still, he'd gotten drunk nearly every night anyway, only after that first episode he stayed away from the bathtub, and sharp objects. The second drunken incident happened a few nights later when he'd tried to cook while finishing off a bottle of some red wine who's name he couldn't pronounce that he found in the liquor cabinet; after having sampled a few of the beers in the bar at the local hotel. He'd had no idea a finger could bleed so much from just cutting up a steak!

That brought to mind his 'trip' to Louisiana where he'd cut his self pretty good trying to cut up a fish. He blamed that cut on CJ though, last time he'd take directions from him if he couldn't see. Which had brought on another round of flashbacks, so he made sure he showered, bathed, or cooked BEFORE he drank!

So, now he was standing here, looking out the window as the realization that his last tie with home was now severed sank in, and all he wanted to do was get drunk, again. He knew he probably should be worried about that, it wasn't his usual way of coping. He did worry a little about if he would end up like the rest of his family now, but shrugged it off, what the hell did it matter now anyway.

But instead of grabbing something to drown his pain, he went out onto the porch instead and stood watching the ships pass as they made their way up to the shipping channel entering Charleston's harbor lanes. The lighthouse in the distance flashing a warning even in the daylight.

Louis was leaning against the column at the top of the steps, arms folded with one ankle crossed over the other, bored and trying not to think about Jamie when he heard a car coming down the drive.

"What the hell," he muttered in surprise as he knew no one had the pass-code for the gate, so backing up quickly into the house, he quickly closed and locked the door, stepping sideways to peer though the window, watching from the edge while hidden by the curtain. He was even more surprised to see a police car rounding the small bend and pull up next to his car.

"Crap," he quietly exclaimed, as he watched the older man climb out to stand a few minutes looking first at his car then up at the house before turning to look behind him at the ocean view, then finally back again to the house, seemingly just looking at the 'pretty views' here, but Louis knew better. The cop in him saw what the officer was really doing, he was 'checking the place out'.

Now as he began walking toward the house, Louis backed quietly sideways away from the window, to stand with his back against the wall as he heard the officer start up the steps. Knowing that if he hauled it to the back of the house, he'd possibly be seen through the livingroom windows before he could reach his bedroom he froze into place; hearing the man now slowly walk across the porch.

Eyes closed, Louis was repeating over and over to himself, 'please go away, go away, please." Instead of his silent plea being answered, he instead heard the doorbell ring. He was concentrating so hard on his plea it startled him causing him to jump as he'd been waiting for a knock, it hadn't even occurred to him that the house would have a doorbell, and it was loud, and it was musical, playing some witty nautical tune!

His low, "shit", while not heard by the officer at the door, caused his heart to pound, as he waited for the man to give up and leave.

Not, happening.

Now, he heard him knocking and calling out, "Hello? It's Chief March! Just wanted to stop by and welcome you,sorry I didn't get out here sooner, but been real busy lately. Hello?"

Louis, scrunched up his face, 'freaking small town! I should have known!'

The officer waited a moment, then walked to the porch steps, standing looking out at the cars again.

Louis took a quick peek, seeing him there, and decided to 'bite the bullet'. So making his way quickly and quietly straight back to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway as he called out, "Be right there!"

Walking out, he saw the Chief now standing at the door squinting through the sheer curtain smiling and giving him a small wave. Plastering a 'smile' on his face, hoping he wasn't sweating, Louis made his way over, opening the locks and the door.

"Hello!" Chief March nodded to him, reaching his hand out to shake as he introduced himself again, Louis wiped his hand on his shorts then took the mans hand, "Chief March, I'm the local law round here, just wanted to stop in and say hello and welcome to the island."

"Nice to meet you," Louis smiled back and for the life of him couldn't remember what name he should use, thinking, 'oh crap, not the time for the brain damage to show itself Boscorelli'.

But the Chief saved him by saying, "Mr. Lyons I want to apologize for not having been out here sooner, but like I said before you opened the door, I've been real busy."

"Oh, that's okay," Louis nodded, "I won't hold it against you, I've kind of wanted to just be by myself for awhile anyway, Chief."

They stood there a minute, then when the Chief looked beyond him, Louis startled, "Oh sorry, you want to come in?"

Stepping aside as the Chief replied, "Don't mind if I do! I've always loved this place, been wanting to see what the previous owners did to it." He walked through the door, stepping into the open foyer, which the other three main rooms...living room, dining room and kitchen opened up into.

"Well," Louis said, "I wouldn't know what was different or the same, sorry. I didn't know anything had been done, my assistant set up this place for me."

"That's okay," Chief March replied, "I wouldn't really be able to tell anyway, not my thing. But it looks like they did a good job," smiling as he looked around, "whatever they did!"

Louis laughed, "I hear you. I don't ask, just let them do it."

Nodding to him March asked, "So, I hear you're here by yourself? No wife or kids?"

"No, just me," Louis looked around, sadness flashing over his face, then gone as quickly as it came, "not married. No kids, my assistant was going to be here, but I decided I wanted to 'get away' from business, so I came alone, sent him and his family on vacation."

"Nice," Chief March turned back to him, catching the flash of sadness, "so, what business you in? If you don't mind my asking?"

Without thinking, "One of those Dot-Com things, just sold it in fact so I'm kicking back for awhile. Before I start another one." he was now thinking, 'where the hell did that come from?'.

"Oh, there's a lot of folks come here who do that," Chief March was watching his face, "maybe you know some of them?"

"No, probably not," Louis was getting nervous now, the man seemed to be moving in a direction that would soon cause him trouble, "I don't socialize a lot. Kind of shy. That's why this place," he swept his hand around the room, looking out the window, "no neighbors, no traffic, you know?"

"Well," Chief March looked to the door, "anyway, I just wanted to say hi, and welcome. Got to be getting back. Oh I did come for one other thing, we've had a few incidents here lately. Probably coming in from Charleston, we don't get too much crime here, no real way to get off the island except by boat or Center Street, but just wanted to pass that along."

Against his better judgment Louis asked, "What kind of 'incidents' if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, couple of folks attacked in their homes at night, one of them was cut up pretty bad," he glanced down at the bandaged finger of Louis's left hand, "the other one not so bad. They'll be okay, but the guy didn't take anything, so we're not sure what his motive is. Hopefully he's long gone now. Just keep your eye out if you would. Oh and I'd lock the doors and windows at night, at least for awhile, you being out here alone and all."

He gave a nod, as he walked down the steps, Louis stood at the top calling to him, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," and stood waving as he squinted from the sun off the window of the RMP, watching the Chief drive off, forgetting to ask how he'd gotten through the gate until he was gone.

A few nights later after the sun finally set, he stood on the beach, his bare feet in the cold water watching the moon rise. He was wearing a bright yellow jacket, navy blue long slacks rolled up on his calves to keep them semidry and his ball cap pulled down low. Louis admired the moon's rising as he took a swig from the beer in his hand.

Unaware he was being watched.

Watching him, the man stayed in the shadows moving quietly from tree trunk to tree trunk, making sure he wouldn't be seen if the man on the beach turned his way. The small grove of trees he'd come up through silent as he passed among them. Turning to look at the house, he decided to explore its interior before the man returned.

Entering the open front door, he stepped to the side in case the man looked back. The lights were off with only a small hall light affording any ability to see. 'Another one of those turtle nuts' he thought to himself as he moved out of the livingroom, making straight for the bedrooms.

Opening the door of the first bedroom he walked in closing the door quietly behind him. Moving away from it, he pulled the small penlight from his pocket, its small illumination giving just enough to his vision for him to see the room was furnished but not lived in. Sliding the closet door aside, he saw it was empty.

Smiling now to himself, he moved back into the hallway, the light in his pocket again.

Immediately entering the next room in the hall, he found the same as the first. Exiting the room, walking across the hallway, opened the third door, quickly vacating it as he found yet again an obviously empty room. Moving back down the hall, he crossed the living room to enter the small hallway at the opposite side of the room. Opening this door, he found what he was looking for, this closet belonged to someone, and looking through the modest amount of clothes inside he now knew; someone who lived alone.

Sliding the closet door closed again, he quickly moved to the bathroom, again, seeing only shaving supplies for a man, and nothing but a man's cologne, he smiled. Sure in himself that his next 'victim' would not as the last two had, have help nearby.

Quietly, as he'd arrived, the man made his way out of the room, looking around seeing no one as he slowly crossed back to the front door, stopping as he put the small bottle of cologne into his pocket so as not to drop it and chance making noise. He stopped at the window, to see the man he stalked now still moving slowly along the beach, kicking at the waves as they raced over his feet.

Sure he was 'distracted', the man exited the house crossing the porch as silently as he'd arrived to descend the steps, not pausing again until he'd reached the small grove of trees that had hidden his approach where he sat down on a giant oaks roots, waiting. He was very patient, however long it took was however long it would take.

Louis sighed as he gave a final kick to the waves, turned and looked one last time north toward New York, then headed back to the house.

Several minutes later he was climbing the porch steps, rinsing off his feet in the small pan of water he kept by the front door, he reached down grabbing the towel off the chair next to the door and wiping his feet dry he then went inside.

He stopped as he entered, taking the Chief's concerns to heart after all, he locked the door behind him.

Going into the kitchen Louis threw away the empty beer bottle, then opened up the fridge pulling out leftovers from last nights dinner of pan-fried Seabass. He then heated up the container they were in and reaching up he grabbed a plate from the overhead rack and dumped the contents of the heated meal onto it. Snatching a fork from the drain board he turned back opening the fridge again and lifted a beer by the cap from the carton to take with him.

Kicking the door closed, he headed to the livingroom to sit on the couch to eat. Setting the meal and beer down on the coffee table he picked up the remote for the large TV, (again thanking Vance for his inspiring stupidity). Turning it to Fox News he settled back, his plate in his lap now, to fill his stomach. After a couple of bites he reached over for his beer, popped the cap, tossing it back onto the table as he brought the bottle to his mouth, tilting it back drinking deeply from it.

The man in the trees watched through the window, the flickering light from the TV casting his 'victim' now on the couch in silhouette as he lifted the bottle. The man was smiling to himself, this was going to be easier than he'd thought.

Soon Louis was finished with both as well as the news and rising he took his plate and bottle back to the kitchen, disposed of the bottle and placed the plate into the sink. Opening the fridge again, he took another beer out, walking back to the couch. Three more trips to the fridge half a movie and he was ready for bed.

Now sitting up straighter, then standing the man who stalked him watched him come back from the kitchen, again, sensing that he was 'done' for the night.

Turning off the television, Louis made his way to the bedroom. Leaving the bedroom door open as he walked into the bathroom to relieve his bladder of all the beer he'd drunk, but not the alcohol, he then stripped down. Walking into his closet he grabbed his boxers from the dresser located inside, slipping them on he backed out and headed to the bed.

Watching, though he couldn't see his target now the man was moving closer still to the house, his view obstructed by the angle of the hallway. He then moved around the side of the house, standing at the back of the trees, almost where he'd entered them from the small boat he had hidden in the reeds along the river. Now able to see him, he watched as he came out of the closet, falling into the bed. Again out of his line of vision, the bed just below the window.

Louis made it to his bed, collapsing onto the comforter, his face buried in the pillows. Then decided that it was too cool tonight to sleep in just his boxers he got up again, and went back to the closet, yanking a long sleeved tee off a hanger which he tugged on. Back to the bed where this time he climbed under the comforter and blanket rolling over his face again buried in the pillows, instantly asleep. The only plus to his new drinking skills; at least he was sleeping now.

Waiting for the light to go out, the man saw him rise again and move to the closet to pull a shirt on. "little chilly tonight for you, huh?" he whispered to himself. He then waited while he fell back onto the bed, now out of his line of vision, still waiting for the lights to go out.

The light was still on, but then it always was although Louis dimmed it some before he'd left the house earlier. The Realtor had warned him of 'fines' if bright lights were left on, because of turtles. No biggie, he'd told her as long as he could have 'some' lights.

Wondering what he was doing, the man in the trees waited, but the lights didn't go out. 'Is he watching TV?' he wondered to himself, pissed off at having to wait until he was sure. 'Just turn the damn light off!' he was getting agitated now, anxious to begin. Sitting down again, his patience returning to him, he waited.

XXXX

Three days later:

"Okay," Faith remarked as she fussed with the items on the coffee table, "you got everything you need? Can I get something else for you?"

Jamie watched her, a soft half grin on her face, "No, I think you covered it, if you bring anything else in here, I'll need a moving crew to put it back!"

Faith looked up, "Sorry," grinning back at her, "just wanted to make sure you don't have to get up or anything."

"Faith," Jamie sighed, "getting up is exactly what I need! I've been home three days now, I need to get moving. In fact," she knew what she was going to say would bring fireworks, "I walked all the way to the end of the block this morning and back, and wasn't even winded when I got back!"

"YOU WHAT!" Faith exclaimed, "Jamie, are you nuts? There's three feet of snow out there!"

"Yeah, I know," Jamie laughed, "It was great! And I was careful, but Faith really, Dr. Thomas kept me in there days longer than I should have been. I did lose a lot of blood, but really the bullet went right through, not as much real damage as you might think. I'm fine. Just wish I could tell Moe that."

At her last words, they both froze looking at one another. Faith her face pink with sudden blush, looked away first, Jamie's eyes narrowed, "Sorry," she said watching Faith closely, then as Faith nodded turning away with 'busy' work, "Oh my lord, you sneaky ass!"

Faith glanced her way, but then found something that she needed to do in the kitchen. As she left the living room, Jamie sat stunned a moment, then yelled, "FAITH YOU GET YOUR LYING ASS BACK HERE!"

Not waiting for her to comply, knowing she wouldn't, Jamie quickly got up, following her into the other room.

Faith was pretending to 'work' at the sink, as Jamie climbed upon one of the barstools, "I know," she was angry, "I saw it in your guilty face! You know where he is! Have you talked to him? Where is he? Is he near? Oh my...damn it I'm going to kick his ass for him! And if you don't spill, you my dear friend are next in line!"

Faith stopped what she was doing, her hands full of suds, grabbing a towel she turned as she dried her hands, "Jamie, I promised him, please don't ask me. But no, I haven't talked to him since we got back here, and no, he's not 'near' here so please just let it go. At least for now."

"If you think for one freaking minute that I'm going to give you a minutes,no make that a seconds peace about this Faith Yokas, you are sadly mistaken! I want to know where he is," Jamie was red-faced with anger and hurt, "I know from one of the day nurses that he's been calling every single day that he's been gone to ask about me, but refuses to let her put him through! And all along you knew? If she hadn't told me about the calls I would have thought the worst, so I don't care what you 'promised' him! There is more here than the need for you to keep that promise and you know it!"

"Jamie," Faith came around sitting down next to her, "you didn't see him, or hear him. He blames himself, for your 'death' for the deaths of all the others that Vance and Sidney killed to get to him, for everything that's happened. He was in so much pain I had to promise him. I didn't even tell Rose or Swersky that we caught up with him."

"My DEATH?" Jamie exclaimed, "Faith how could you not tell him I was alive? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I tried Jamie," Faith assured her, "So did CJ, obviously we got through to him finally as he's been calling, but," she paused chewing on a nail.

"But what?" Jamie demanded.

"But, he said that even if you were alive, the only way," dropping her hand from her mouth she paused again, looking down before continuing, "to keep you that way was for him to leave. He also came to the conclusion that you would feel that way also. CJ tried to tell him otherwise, but, Jamie you didn't see him, he can't take much more...he said..." she stopped.

"He said what Faith," Jamie waited patiently, sensing what she was going to say.

"He said," looking up again, "that if he didn't get away from all of the things that had happened, forget you had ever existed, everything that's happened, that he would end up eating his gun. Then he told CJ that he had no idea just how close that was. Jamie, I'm so sorry, but we promised, and I didn't even give CJ the address, and he was there."

Jamie closed her eyes as Faith told her this, tears slipping out she nodded, "I'm tired, so tired of all of this," opening her eyes looking Faith in the eyes, "but most of all I'm tired of missing him. You have no idea how I felt when I woke up and they told me he was gone. That he wasn't coming back. And yeah, CJ told me what he said, but he didn't say that you guys were with him when he left. I thought it was in the car, before he put the fear of God into Vance."

"Jamie," Faith tried to stop her.

Jamie put her hand up, halting Faith. "You know it's not really up to you, or CJ or even him. I can't do this with out him, I'm tired of trying to tell you or CJ that. I made the decision with eyes wide open to be with him. I made the decision to do what caused me to be in that warehouse, not him, not Kyle or anyone else, ME," Jamie spoke fiercely, "And I'm making a decision now, you just tell me what airport he left from, or was going to. I'll find him myself, that way you don't break your promise to him. But he is going to face me, tell me himself he never wants to see me again, I won't let him take the cowards way out of this relationship. And please don't tell me again about the 'eating his gun' thing okay? I know him, he might be hurt and lost, but he would never do that. It's not in him. Just like he's not a murderer, or else Vance Lawrence would be dead instead of in prison awaiting trial now," she stood up, "So, what airport Faith?"

Faith searched her conscience, and her heart, trying to decide whether to tell and maybe betray Bosco, or keep quiet, wondering if that would be a greater betrayal of them both. She decided to compromise, "You know, I'm not sure, I'd have to look in my wallet, but first I have to 'hit the head' as Bosco would say," She jumped down from the stool, heading down the hall, "be back in a minute or so, I'll let you know my decision when I get back."

As she left the kitchen, Jamie gave a small smirk, shaking her head slightly at her friends obviousness, but quickly moved to the purse on the bar. Taking out the wallet, she searched it, finding a tiny fold of notepaper. Taking it out, she unfolded it, immediately recognizing the small always surprisingly neat handwriting, her heart pounding suddenly as she made a copy of it the placed the copy in the wallet and pocketed the original.

Faith came back in a few minutes later, "Well, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I promised him. If he gets in touch with me, I'll try to get him to call you. I have to go now," she leaned over hugging Jamie, who made no protest, but hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"I understand," she said seriously, "we all have to do what we have to do. Now I'm going to do what I have to. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Faith swallowed, "just go easy, okay, don't push yourself too hard." It was understood that 'or him' was included in the warning.

Nodding, she got up to see Faith to the door. Closing and locking it behind her, Jamie turned to go to the phone. She had a trip to arrange.

TBC...


	21. Reality Twenty

Ok, halfway there now. LOL I bet you're excited now huh? ;) I know I know, but its getting there, next chapter I promise some action...so, Enjoy and let me know what you think.

M

**Reality 20**

Stepping out of the trees just before dawn, the man who'd sat all night waiting for the lights to go out was angry and frustrated. He decided to come back another night as he would get no satisfaction this night, or rather morning now. With the lights staying on, and the man in the house making several trips during the night around the house; for what reason he couldn't tell; he'd only been able to watch not act on his need. There would be another night though, he made a promise of that. If only because of his needs being thwarted.

xxxx

Louis stood at the coffee pot yawning, waiting impatiently for it to brew enough for him to fill his first cup. He'd been awake on and off all damn night. He now vowed to make it whiskey tonight and every night from now on if that's what it took to stop these damn nightmares and flashbacks. He was well aware of the 'cause' of the problem, and if he'd wanted to be 'found' the 'cure' of it too. But he would deal with this pain on his own, having no desire for anyone finding him yet, if ever.

Even remembering a past 'therapist' telling him not to drink, or rather Bosco not to drink to 'get through it' as it would only add another problem to the ones he already had, he ignored the advice. It no longer mattered to him if he ended up like the others in his family, though he doubted it would happen, he was a bit old for that to suddenly appear. The alcoholism that ripped his father, brother, and even mother apart had passed him by, but abuse of the substance could still hurt him if he wasn't careful. 'Careful', he thought wryly, 'that's a laugh. If I'd been careful I wouldn't be here that's for damn sure.'

Pouring his cup to the brim, he carried it to the front porch. Dropping down onto the rocker closest to the door he set the mug down on the small table between the oversized oak rockers. Sighing in anticipation of yet another day with nothing to do, he was for the second time in three days startled by the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive. This one stopped at the gate, as it was unable to pass through without the passcode he had actually almost missed it the sound of the car that is with the sound of the Atlantic ocean nearly drowning it out. It was almost high tide, and the sound could get deafening then. Only the crunch of tires on the oyster shell drive and the horn bleating gave the car away.

Figuring it couldn't be the Chief, as obviously he had the passcode, a fact confirmed by the security company; in case of emergency they'd explained when Louis had asked why he had to have it and argued with them about changing it. He'd given in finally and let it be figuring there would be no reason that he had to raise the Chief's suspicion by changing anything he did. Then deciding that it couldn't be the Realtor as the hour was too early, he sat there waiting for them to go away. Company was not what Louis Boscorelli needed or wanted.

But again and again the horn bleated, sounding very loud in the early dawn. Again and again he ignored it, becoming more than slightly aggravated by it now. Somebody had a lot of damn nerve! Barely 6:00am and they were blowing a horn at his gate as if they were insane! Shaking his head, he got up and snatched his cup up in anger having decided to go inside until they left, spilling some over his hand, "SHIT" he exclaimed as the scalding black liquid burned molten over his fingers, "okay now they've pissed me OFF!"

Inside the kitchen he was running cold water over his hand when he heard someone on the porch, it had been several minutes since the last horn blast and he'd figured they'd given up and gone away finally. Now turning off the water, he stood there waiting again, furious that someone would dare to walk in through the gate area. Especially since he knew they would have needed to walk all the way to the beach to get around the short but pike topped fence that surrounded the road and back of the house to block it from 'visitors'.

Refusing to come out of the kitchen, waiting for the inevitable doorbell or knock he was again stunned when instead, he heard the door opening! His mouth dropping open in shocked surprise then anger really set upon him as he stalked out of the kitchen to the doorway ready to lambaste whomever dared to enter his house, door unlocked or not!

"What? You didn't HEAR the horn, or you're just too damn rude to answer the gate?" She stood there in the doorway, silhouetted by the morning sunrise, one hand on her hip the other on the doorknob, her face in shadow, but there was no mistaking either the voice or the heat in that comment, "And while that beach is really pretty I had to walk through water to get around to this yard, I'm NOT happy and my feet are cold now!"

Louis was so stunned that he stood there speechless his mouth open like he was catching flies. Then his heart leaped in his chest and began to pound, both with joy and with fear. The second because of both the reaction he was expecting from her and the danger she put herself in by coming here. The first because he was so glad to see her he could take whatever she dished out and still be the happiest man on earth right now. But the second outweighed the first, and as usual his mouth led before his brain did. "What the hell are you doing here? I don't want you to be here!" his voice harsher than he'd intended, instantly regretting saying anything after hearing himself.

But Jamie was use to his unrestrained lip, so shaking her head in exasperation she mearly stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she grumped, "I smell coffee. Is it fresh?" and walked right past him to help herself in the kitchen, "I hope so, because the damn six hour layover in Atlanta was a murder of my damn time and with the crappy coffee I was forced to drink I'm not in the mood to wait for a fresh pot!"

He turned watching her as she passed him and went to the kitchen without waiting for him to respond to her comments, her perfume hitting him like a hammer to his brain his mind and senses reeling with everything she'd brought with her. Her voice was like a balm to his soul, even though he could tell in her tone she wasn't talking about the damn airport or coffee, but him and she was indeed pissed off. Seeing her now in the kitchen preparing a cup for herself as he stood watching frozen in the doorway, he felt more alive than he had in weeks. And more frightened at the same time. Louis wanted to go to her, hold her, ask her to forgive him. But instead he stayed put and stayed silent, afraid.

She looked up a moment, "Oh and either open that damn ridiculous gate or walk your ass down there and get my bags. That cab is running up on that charge you know! I would have carried them myself, but I recently had surgery from being shot and nearly killed!" She paused as she narrowed her eyes at him, then added with some acid in her tone, "But you wouldn't know about that would you, leaving and all like you did." Glaring at him, she turned, tossing the spoon into the sink, turning back she remarked more lightly, "Well, you still here? Or do you expect them to magically appear on the porch?"

Louis without a word, turned and went to the security panel on the hallway entrance. Hitting in a code, he quickly closed the panel then stood leaning his head against the wall a moment, breathing both a sigh of relief at her not leaving when he'd snapped at her and that he was still alive after she threw that spoon into the sink instead of through his chest before with another breath of relief he went to the front porch to wait for the taxi as ordered.

Jamie stood looking now out of the kitchen window, sipping the coffee and trying to calm down. She realized she was a whole lot angrier than she'd anticipated being. His 'greeting' was not unexpected nor was his silence or his lack of enthusiasm at her appearance he was after all still Boscorelli. But she was surprised at her reaction realizing she'd wanted to smack him as much as kiss him she knew now, this could be harder than she'd thought. She'd not expected open arms or a big romantic greeting of 'oh thank god, I've missed you so, what a fool I was to leave' but at the same time she'd hoped for more than them glaring at each other or biting the head off of one another. Maybe she shouldn't have 'surprised' him after all, but she'd been afraid that if he knew she was coming he'd run again. Hell for all she knew he still would, but she'd bitten the bullet this day, and if it went off in her face, so be it.

Louis stood on the steps and watched the Taxi pull up then watched as the driver got out and walked around the back to open the trunk. Walking quickly down the steps he waited until the man pulled the two bags out. Greeting him as he waited with a short nod, and quiet, "Hello," he took them from him, asking, "What do I owe you," as he set the bags down, pulling his wallet out.

"That'll be 80 bucks, plus tip," the Pakistani sounding driver replied.

Louis jerked back in shock, "Did you say, EIGHTY? As in eighty dollars? As in American dollars?"

"Yeah, 80 bucks, plus tip!" He saw that he was about to have yet another argument with some rich guy in a private house about him charging too much money and exclaimed, "Hey I brought her all the way from the airport!"

"FROM WHAT AIRPORT? ATLANTA?" Louis snatched the money from his wallet, almost throwing it at the driver, "HERE! YOU'RE WORSE THAN NEW YORK CABBIES! OR DO YOU JUST ALL GO TO THE SAME 'RIP OFF' SCHOOL TO LEARN THIS SHIT?"

"HEY, mister," the driver retorted as he snatched the bills from Louis's hand, "It's the standard fare out here! It's all the way across Charleston you know, and in case you didn't notice this ain't Charleston! It's two towns over!" the man looked down counting his fare, then with a frown glared up at Louis, "PLUS TIP, or can't you hear?"

Frowning, his 'Bosco' side surfacing, Louis snatched the tip out of the wallet, shoved it in the mans chest, saying, "Don't you have to be somewhere ripping money off old ladies who need their hair dyed blue before they go play bingo or something? Or is this your day for nursing home scams? Get the hell out of here before I get the Chief to take a look at your license Mohammed!"

The driver backing down at the insults moved away hurriedly to quickly get into his car yelling obscenities out as he did so, "YOU ARE THE SON OF A FLEA COVERED SHE DOG! NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR A CAMELS GIT!"

"OH THAT DOES IT!" Louis yelled picking up a handful of crushed oyster shells as the Taxi roared off and tossed them at the speeding Taxi as it rounded behind his car making its getaway. None of the offending shells hit the Taxi, but instead bounced off the windshield of his own car, leaving several pits and scratches on both the glass and paint of the hood as they skidded across the top.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! SHIT! DAMN IT!" he yelled seeing the damage. Turning in frustration and anger to grab the bags he looked up to see Jamie standing watching him from the porch, coffee in hand. Her right eyebrow was raised, the beginnings of a smirk on her face. They stared a moment at each other, him turning red-faced with embarrassment at having been caught in a temper tantrum, she suddenly finding something in her cup to look at that was extremely interesting.

Louis snatched the bags up, and stalked up the steps. Standing beside her a moment but not looking at her he asked, "Where do you want these?"

Not looking at him either, she replied as she lifted the cup to cover her smirk at his 'fight' with the cabby softly commenting, "Biggest bedroom you're not using."

Not quite the answer he was expecting, and suddenly realizing not the one he was hoping for, he gave a curt nod, "Fine, the one all the way down that hall next to the kitchen," and went to place them in that very room.

She followed behind him at a distance just watching him walk, a slight smirk still on her face. Noticing the longer hair, his slight tan, that he seemed thinner but toned. Her eyes moved lower to his jeans, 'yeah', she thought, 'more toned, definitely.' The beard he was wearing light though it was she found kind of cute, then she found herself wondering how it would feel against her skin as he suddenly turned to her. She found herself the one blushing as he stood back from setting down the suitcases and turned to face her.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom, towels and stuff. I got rid of most everything else, so if you don't have it, just ask. I can get it in town for you if you want or if I have it you can use it," he noticed her blush, but not getting the 'why' he just figured she was laughing at his 'display' in the yard.

They were standing only a foot or so apart and now he was looking slightly down at her, her hair catching his eye as he smelled her perfume again. Swallowing hard, reaching up with his right hand he touched her hair lightly, somewhat in a daze at the nearness of her before he snatched it away as he realized what he was doing. Swallowing again, mumbling 'sorry' to her he quickly moved around her and down the hall, exiting the front door to stand on the porch a moment he took a deep breath then called back to her, "You probably want to 'freshen up', rest after the trip, I have to, I'll be, oh hell, I'll be back later." He took off down the steps heading to the beach, walking rapidly away from danger.

Jamie standing as dazed as him from feeling him touch her hair and his nearness before he ran away, now turned as she heard him call out and went to the living room. Seeing him hauling it away from the house, she sighed, but allowed a small smile to creep over her face as she whispered, "I missed you too Moe." She turned and went back into the bedroom grabbing the small bag before she went into the bathroom to begin unpacking. The big bag would have to wait as she still couldn't pick anything heavy up.

xxxx

When he returned nearly an hour later, no less disturbed than when he'd left, Louis discovered the house was quiet. Walking to the kitchen he expected to find her there, finding it empty he walked to the bedroom she'd taken, or rather he'd put her in. The door was open slightly but not hearing anything he grew slightly concerned, she'd after all only recently gotten out of the hospital, a fact that like a fool he'd not even asked about. Opening the door a bit more, he stood still upon seeing Jamie was asleep on the bed, lying on her side across the width of the mattress. Louis carefully opened the door wider looking around but not see what he was looking for, he hurriedly went to his bedroom to retrieve a blanket as the house was chilly still. Upon returning to Jamie, he gently lay the blanket over her, making a note to pick one up in town for her or himself deciding she could keep this one as it was already washed and soft. He stood over her a moment, just watching her, wishing he'd made a different choice now in his greeting earlier. But still not wanting her in danger, he chased the wish away, knowing it wouldn't make it any easier to make her leave if he'd done so.

Sighing, he quietly left the room, going into the kitchen where he made another pot of coffee, this time making something to eat for breakfast to go with it. Waiting for his breakfast to cook he looked out the window at the ocean smiling now to himself, wondering how she'd found him, then narrowing his eyes as he knew there was only one person who would have told her and reminded himself to 'thank' Faith someday.

Jamie, having woken when he entered the room the first time but had pretended sleep, was still awake when Louis returned. But she remained still as she felt him lay the blanket over her, pretending to be asleep was one of the hardest things she'd had to do as the scent of him enveloped her, both from his nearness, and the warm soft throw blanket he'd obviously slept with at one time or another. After he'd left the room, she gathered it up in her hands, burying her face in it, breathing deeply of him. Tears came to her eyes as she 'missed' him again, holding it close to her, she relaxed finally, the trip having taken more from her than she had wanted to admit. Now falling asleep this time feeling things might be okay after all she had a small smile on her face.

Waking to discover it was late afternoon, Jamie was surprised at how long she'd slept. Folding the blanket Louis had draped over her, placing it at the end of the bed, she yawned stretching. Wincing as the stretch pulled at the scar over her ribs from the bullet and surgery, and again at the longer one on her back where the bullet had exited. Moving into the bathroom, standing looking in the mirror she pulled her shirt off to check it the site, she noticed there was finally less bruising in the area where the staples had come out the day before she'd left the hospital. It was five inches long, angry red still with staple marks, and it was still tender, but better. The one on her back a bit more sore and a few inches longer, again with staple marks, but again better now that the staples were gone. Each day she was stronger, though the trip had obviously been harder than she'd expected it to be. "Not ready for any marathons though, that's for sure," she winced again as another yawn and stretch appeared. Looking at the bottles of pills she was still taking to help in the healing process she shook her head, 'who would ever think it takes so long to get healed from getting shot?'. She exited the bathroom deciding to unpack the large case, planning on a shower after. Pushing the suitcase over onto its back, it banged the wooden floor more loudly than she'd anticipated as it hit. She unzipped it and opening it she began pulling out clothes on hangers a few at time, walking to the closet to hang them up.

Opening the doors to the walk-in closet she was startled to see the bedroom door fly open and Louis charging through calling out loudly, "WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU FALL? ARE YOU OKAY..."

He stopped, his words cut off, staring at her, or actually at her chest, his mouth dropping open as his words were cut off. Jamie at first didn't understand why he would think she'd fallen, or why he would be staring his face cringing up looking as though he were repulsed . Realizing she still hadn't replaced her shirt, she lifted the shirts she held as she crossed her arms over her chest covering herself, ready to comment to him about knocking first and ask him why he suddenly found her lack of clothing a problem. But he spoke before she could say it, his next words nearly lost they were so quiet, "oh my god."

The look of shocked horror on his face as he broke his stare, his eyes rising to her face, he saw her embarrassment and confusion, stumbling now over his words, "I'm sorry, I heard, I thought," involuntarily glancing again at her chest, now covered with the shirts, "I, I, oh my god, I had no idea they would be so awful, Jamie, I didn't think they'd be so...Jesus, I'm sorry, I," he voice still filled with horrified distress he turned quickly exiting the room, the door slamming behind him.

Standing in shock now herself, not knowing who she was more pissed at right now, him for his reaction to seeing the scaring and bruising, or herself for covering it up as if she were ashamed of how she looked now. Deciding he was the jerk, she angrily yanked open the closet doors hung up the shirts and left the rest of the unpacking for later.

Snatching fresh clothes from the bag, she stalked into the bathroom where she hung them on the back of the door while she avoided the mirror this time instead going straight for the shower, turning it on full blast. Stepping in she shut the door, letting the hot steaming water cover up the sobs that had begun to overtake her. She hadn't expected him to be so horrified by how she looked now, or to 'say he was'. Her hand on the long angry red scar with the staple marks still there, it never occurred to her that his reaction wasn't about how she looked, but about how he'd caused her to be scarred to begin with or the agony and pain that had come with it.

xxxx

Louis stood outside on the porch, the vision of those scars burned on his memory as he watched the ocean trying unsuccessfully to forget them. Guilt at his participation in her having gotten them overwhelming him as he realized what his leaving her must have done to her when she woke up from surgery and he wasn't there. It also never occurred to him that she would misinterpret his reaction, that she would see it as a rejection of her. He'd seen her back as she turned slightly away covering her chest with the shirts she held and he had nearly been undone as that scar was worse than the one on her ribs. He'd stood outside the door, actually expecting her to finish getting dressed and come out but hearing the shower start, he'd realized she'd not been getting dressed but had been unpacking and now he was waiting for her. To tell her how sorry he was about her having to go through such pain alone, ask her to forgive him for leaving.

An hour had passed and Jamie still hadn't left the bedroom. Louis undecided about trying to find out what was taking so long, figuring she was just making him wait, was growing concerned but his worried musings were interrupted by another car, this one rounding the drive was not pausing at the gate. Knowing who it had to be, he started down the steps as sure enough, Chief March's RMP came into view. Parking, he exited the car, nodding to Louis, as Louis greeted him with, "Hello Chief, what brings you out here today?"

"Hello there Mr. Lyons, I came to ask a question. I'm wondering if you've seen anything suspicious around here. We had a call about a boat gone missing last night. Somebody says they saw it this morning, leaving from here," Chief March explained, "you see anything?"

"No," Louis frowned as he stopped in front of Chief March, "nothing. They said it left here? Where here?" He looked around in confusion.

Gesturing with his arm, March waved to the back of the house, "Back around the trees there, on the river side. Must have been around five in the am or so according to the witness. One of the locals, mentioned it in the cafe little while ago, overheard me talking about the thief."

"How'd they see it?" Louis questioned, "They couldn't have been at my dock, I didn't sleep much last night, I was up and down, but I sure didn't hear anything. Are they sure it was here? Not further down?"

Nodding his head, March stared at him hard, "Yes Mr. Lyons, they were sure. Didn't get a good look at who was in it. To dark still an all, but they recognized the boat. It's got a neon mermaid on the side up near the front."

Louis grinned now, "Yeah, I saw that one the other day, she's naked and, um, very um," he laughed, "well endowed."

"Yes, yes she is," Chief March grinned agreeing with a laugh.

"Hell I thought that was the strangest I'd seen out here yet, until I saw the one covered with pictures of roosters!" Louis was laughing at the memory.

Chief March laughed more, "Yeah we get some strange birds sometimes." Realizing what he'd said, they both laughed though it seemed to Louis they were both trying too hard.

"So I've noticed," Louis nodded as he offered, "You want a cup of coffee Chief? I just made another pot. Or a beer?"

"Coffee sounds good, but I'd better pass on the beer. Still on duty, at least for another hour anyway," Chief March joined him moving up the steps and into the house.

Louis wouldn't have asked him ordinarily, not wanting to make friends with anyone, but he realized he was looking for a buffer right now with Jamie, unable to face the apology discussion just yet.

Grabbing a cup down from the rack, "What do you take in it?" he asked as he poured.

"One and one," the Chief replied, eyeing him up as he spooned the sugar and creamer into the cup, "thanks," he added accepting the cup from him.

"Sure," Louis sipped his own coffee, "so, any more evidence or word about the attacks in town?"

"Not yet," the Chief replied, "Man and woman he attacked are out of the hospital as of today though. So at least no ones been killed." He left the 'not yet' unspoken.

Louis nodded, "Thank god for that huh?"

"Yep, but something's bugging me about it," the Chief frowned, "you mind if I run something by you? Tell me what you think?"

Louis looked at him in surprise, "Sure, but I don't know what help I'd be, not exactly my field you know?" Hoping the Chief was just fishing he wondered why would he ask a 'dotcom' guy about police work?

"No, but you strike me as a no nonsense kind of guy, sensible," the Chief paused, setting his cup down on the counter, "plus, you're not local. So you don't have any 'ties' that might blind you to someone's suspicious behavior."

"Okay, well if you put it that way," Louis gave a face shrug as he leaned against the counter, "go ahead, shoot. I'll give it my best shot." He reminded himself not to sound like a cop as he listened, if he thought he had an answer for him.

"Well," Chief started out, "he doesn't seem to have a problem with alarms or locks for that matter. At first I though maybe it was someone they knew, but one is a local and the other a vacationer. No ties we know of." Louis nodded, waiting as March continued. "And, he used knives from their own kitchens, didn't bring one of his own. Wipes them down too. No prints," he sipped his coffee.

"Sounds like he's got it down," Louis commented, "and nobody saw a suspicious vehicle in the area?"

"Nope," the Chief replied, "course he could be using a boat which is why I asked about the one seen leaving here this morning, or hell he could even be walking in. Short distance to the mainland across those two bridges."

Nodding, Louis frowned, "Nothing else, no threats, didn't talk to them? I mean did he ask them anything or tell them anything?"

"Well, kind of, he didn't threaten them or ask them anything. But he did tell them 'it was for their own good' whatever the hell that means!" March was shaking his head in disgust, "Own good, how the hell can carving up a beautiful woman's face be for her own good? And the man, he really messed him up. Cut his face some, but mostly his chest and back."

Louis grimaced, but made no reply, his face communicating his thoughts. He'd dealt with enough crazies over the years who liked to use knives, had been cut a few times too. Not a pleasant experience for damn sure, but what the Chief was describing as he went on with detail, was turning his stomach.

"Poor woman, she's going to need years of reconstruction according to the Doc over at Charleston General. Horrible what he did to her. I never saw someone without a lip before..." the Chief stopped as he saw the distress on Lyons face, "Sorry, sometimes I forget not everyone sees this stuff like cops do."

"That's okay," Louis replied rubbing the rim of his cup with his thumb, looking down, "I wasn't always a 'dotcom' guy, I was in the army for awhile, seen a few things, but nothing like that." His lie coming easily since part was true though a few dismembered bodies did cross his memory as he listened to March.

Chief March nodded, "Well, I've always been a cop, but I wasn't always a cop here. I used to work in Charleston, moved here nearly thirteen years ago, decided they needed me here more than Charleston so I quit the force there and joined up here, few years ago I made Chief. Love this island, wouldn't live anywhere else now, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some maniac cause people to be afraid to come here."

Louis watched him, the cop in him wanting to get involved, but stopped himself. He couldn't risk being found out. "Well Chief, I'll help however I can, but I'm not sure what good it'll do."

"Thank you Mr. Lyons I appreciate that. Anyhow, I better be going, if you think of anything just call the station, ask for me, I'm not usually far away, kinda small island you know?" he laughed, putting his cup in the sink.

"Sure Chief," Louis followed him to the door, "wish I could of helped. But I haven't really been around much in town. If I see anything though I'll be sure to call."

Walking to his car, Chief March waved, "Thanks for the coffee, Mr. Lyons, and the ear. Come into town sometimes, we don't bite. I'll by you a cup of coffee, or a beer."

Louis smiled, "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," waving back as he drove off, then turned back walking into the house again. Closing the door, he paused, then locked it before walking back to the kitchen. He paused looking at the bedroom door before he entered the kitchen, wondering if he should check on her. Biting his cheek as he decided to let her be for now and went to put the cups in the dishwasher.

Thinking now about what the chief had told him, he wondered for a split second if he should call Kyle, then realized he couldn't. Angrily snatching the fridge door open, he stood there looking for something to cook for dinner. He had leftovers but he wouldn't ask Jamie to eat those her first night here. Grabbing a couple of steaks from the rack his mood unexpectedly lifted and he grinned as he heard himself thinking, 'first night' when only this morning he was trying to figure out how to get her to leave, and now he was thinking about this only being the 'first' night.

He seasoned the steaks before putting them in a marinade and setting them back in the fridge then he went out onto the deck at the back of the house to start the barbecue pit. Once he'd got it going, standing looking down at the small dock, he suddenly found himself walking down to see if there were any footprints in the mud or other signs someone had been around the Cop in him taking over even when he swore he'd not get involved.

Jamie watched him from the window seat in her room. She'd finally stopped crying and now was pissed at herself for letting him so far under her skin to begin with. 'Should have left well enough alone, just let him run. If he'd cared to begin with he'd have come back or at least talked to me instead of that nurse Andy.'

Louis had spent the entire time she'd been here telling her to go, first in words, then by leaving the house, then by his reaction to how she looked now, and again by inviting that Police Chief in for coffee, she'd been about to leave the room when she heard him ask him in. While she'd closed the door and not heard what they'd talked about she had heard them laughing before.

She'd in the two hours alone in the room now, decided that his calling the hospital was out of guilt, and that the time she'd spent with him before the shooting was because they were both lonely, not because he needed or loved her. If the scars on her body caused him to be that disgusted, then Moe really was gone, and she had no reason to be here. Feeling like a complete fool, while fighting off a breaking heart, refusing to acknowledge the loss of Moe, she picked up the phone on the bed stand, dialing the number she'd looked up.

"Yes, I'd like a cab at #1, East Ashley Road, Folly Beach," she quietly requested, listening a moment, "yes as soon as possible. Yes there is but don't worry about the gate, I'll be waiting outside of it. Thank you." Jamie put down the phone.

She didn't have to pack, she'd done that already. The lights were not yet on in the room, as it was still light enough for her to see, and she didn't want a 'scene' with him if he saw the lights come on. So getting up from the window seat, she pulled the handles up on the bags and looking out one more time, seeing him walking around in the trees, she left the room, pulling her bags behind her.

Pausing at the entrance table, she hesitated, then decided after all to leave a note. Soon she was dragging the bags across the sand, pausing a couple of times to catch her breath, and to give her back a rest. Finally reaching the road again, she waited for the cab to arrive, having moved even further from the gate down the road so as not to alert him to her leaving. She didn't expect him to follow her, but she didn't want to see him if he did. Her note was clear enough, it was over. Her pride wasn't worth the chasing of a ghost anymore and Jamie realized she had given a lot of her pride up because of trying to make him become Moe, and it would not happen again. Hot tears stung her eyes as she berated herself for doing that to hang on to what she had lost when Moe 'died' because of Vance. She sat down on her suitcase, wiping her tears angrily away. "ENOUGH," she exclaimed looking at the sunset, "NO MORE! He's gone, get over it!"

xxxx

Louis realized that someone had indeed pulled a boat into the trees lined bank. The tides here were extreme in their highs and lows he'd noticed, even in the river. A distinct cut into the bank was visible, as were footprints. He would call the Chief to come out tomorrow morning to see this as small hairs on the back of his neck tingled at the thought that someone might have been around the house last night, even watching him and now Jamie was here. That alone made him concerned, moving back out of the trees, the sunset low and dark red in the sky now, he headed back to the deck to check on the pit. Finding it ready, sooner than he'd anticipated, then laughed as he realized how long he'd been investigating even when he'd said he wouldn't as he headed back inside.

Cutting up a few vegetables to throw on with the steaks, he grabbed some garlic bread from the large freezer. Carrying the bread and vegetables outside on a tray, he quickly put them on the grill. As he turned to go back into the house, he saw a car approaching through an area of trees that was thin, frowning he waited to see if it came all the way to the gate knowing that sometimes people just wanted to see where the road ended and followed it to the gate before turning and heading back to the inner part of the Island, so he didn't give it much thought. The car stopped as he knew it would, its lights on as it was now nearly dark making it more visible, but it didn't turn around right away. Listening he heard faintly the sound of voices, then what sounded like slamming of doors before finally the car backed up, turning around, red tail lights glowed as the car finally moved back down the road. Shrugging, wondering what that had been about, but not really caring as they were leaving and not honking a horn to get in he went back inside to the kitchen.

After hurriedly setting the small kitchen table, he pulled the steaks out and draining the marinade from them he carried them out to the pit. After turning the vegetables, and checking the bread, he slapped the steaks on, listening to them sizzle as the flames hit them. Taking Jamie's off in just a couple of minutes, setting it on a clean plate, he waited only a couple more minutes for his before loading the vegetables onto the plate with the now done steaks. He grabbed the bread, nearly dropping it from the heat, "Damn it," he yelled as he sucked his fingers, "okay, that was stupid!" Managing finally to balance everything on the tray, he went back to the kitchen where preparing the plates Louis placed them on the table anticipation of finally talking things over with Jamie bringing a soft smile to his face he was ready to beg if need be for her to not leave...in case she was thinking about it.

Bare feet slapping the wooden floor as he jogged down the hall, his mood higher than it had been in weeks he knocked on Jamie's door, "You awake?" he called out, "Dinners ready, I figured you'd be hungry so I cooked steaks," pausing waiting for her answer, not hearing one, he knocked again.

When Jamie still didn't answer, Louis opened the door. Not seeing her in the bedroom he went to the bathroom door. It was open with the room dark, flipping the light switch on, he found it empty. Completely emptied of her things, stomach clenching suddenly as he rushed to the closet, flinging the door aside, crying out at the sight of the now empty closet, "NOOO." Running to the front porch, at first thinking to catch her, he slammed to halt at the note propped up against the phone by the door. His throat tight, he picked it up, quickly moving outside onto the porch reading it in numb disbelief in the dim porch lighting:

_Louis, _

_I'm sorry. I tried to make you Moe and that was a mistake, I see that now. You are not him. I mistook loneliness for love, and again, I'm sorry that was not fair of me. I miss Moe so much, but it was wrong of me to try to replace him with you, to make you become someone you're not._

_You made it clear I shouldn't follow you when you left and refused to tell me or let me know where you were. _

_I saw your reaction earlier, I know they are awful to look at but I did expect more than shocked disgust. Again my mistake, and I'm sorry you had to see them. I realized then that you are not who I tried to make you become, I guess though I already knew that. _

_Denial is a cruel master._

_I should have just let you stay hidden, but please, don't worry, I won't give you away. In some small way, you have Moe inside you, and because of that I will protect you from discovery._

_Good-bye Louis, and good luck. I hope you find what you seek here. And Please, don't be angry with Faith, I forced her to tell me...I snooped in her purse._

_Jamie_

Stopping at the top of the steps, feeling like he'd been punched in his gut as he realized the reason for the car, that it hadn't been a 'sightseer' after all. It had been another Taxi. Stunned, his knees giving way, Louis sat down hard on the steps.

She was gone, and as he sat there his head in his hands, the note crumbled in his fist, tears wetting his face as the words in the letter hit him like sharp stones he came to understand she'd seen his reaction as something other than what it had been. Seeing her face in his mindseye again as she grabbed the shirts up embarrassed, hiding, something she'd never done before when he'd seen her without clothing, and remembering his reaction to the scars the note told him he'd made yet another mistake.

"Son-OF-A-BITCH!" looking up he shouted at the dark sky, "How stupid are you Boscorelli? Of course she'd leave! Not like you asked her to stay, hell you told her you didn't want her here, told her with your stupid reaction you didn't want her anymore at all! Why didn't you just punch her again while you were at it. Jesus, I'm turning into my old man anyway only I can do it without using my hands Dad, wow what an improvement huh!"

He sat there staring at the ocean reflecting the moons glow for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few short minutes, time slowing as he tried to come to grips with what had happened. She was gone, not coming back, and he had no idea where she was to stop her anyway. As he finally stood, he whispered, "But I am Moe, Jamie, I have been for a long time now. I shouldn't have hidden from you, I should have told you right away." He had told her, in a way back in New York before the shooting, but he'd not been as clear as he should have been. His threats to Vance about not being Moe having been to 'scare' Vance into cooperation. Now it was too late, he knew she'd never believe him. Turning around his tread heavy on the steps, he slowly went back inside.

Avoiding the kitchen, Moe went straight to the bedroom she'd stayed the day in. Standing looking out the window, he noticed the phone book, then it hit him, "SHIT, how stupid can I get today? Okay, don't answer that," to himself, he picked up the phone, pressing redial.

"Folly's cab, how can I help you?" the woman on the other end answered.

"Yeah, I just had a cab pick someone up here, well, a while ago anyway. At #1 East Ashley Road on Folly. Can you tell me where it was dropping her off? She forgot one of her bags," he replied, holding his breath waiting for the answer, praying she would, one, believe the lie, and two, tell him, and three, that he wasn't too late if she did.

**TBC...**


	22. Reality TwentyOne

LOL I love the reviewers attitudes, and S, you make me crack up. Bring it on huh? Ok, here you go! Enjoy! (contains scenes of violence and some language be warned)

M

**Reality**

**Chapter 21**

"Yes sir, that fare didn't give a destination, but maybe I can get one now from my driver, can you hold on?" the Folly's Taxi dispatcher offered.

"Sure, just hurry please," his voice more strained than he'd like Moe then waited several minutes pacing back and forth along side the bed as the dispatcher made the call to the driver.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm still trying to raise him, we've been having trouble with that radio," the dispatcher came back.

"Fine, please, just keep trying," he sat down on the side of the bed, his head now in his left hand, as he waited, right foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Quietly pleading, "Come on, come on!" to himself.

"Sir, are you still there?" she asked finally after another several minutes.

"Yes, yes I'm here, did you get it?" anxiously he sat up straight, clenching his empty fist repeatedly.

"He dropped her off at the Charleston on the Beach," she replied, "about an hour or so ago. He can come back and pick up the bag for her if you want?"

"Charleston on the Beach?" he asked a moment confused about where she meant, "OH, you mean the Holiday Inn right? That big pink place?"

"Yes sir, that's the one," she laughed, "the big pink place. Do you want us to pick up the bag? Save you a trip out tonight."

"NO," Moe exclaimed on his feet now, "That's okay, I'll bring it to her myself! I didn't exactly get to say good-bye properly, but thank you for your trouble!"

"Oh, no problems sir, anytime we can..." she was cut off as he slammed the phone down.

Running at full speed out of the bedroom, Moe slid past the kitchen door as he tried to stop and enter it, his socks skidding. Grabbing the doorframe to stop himself he reached in grabbing his car keys from the key hook next to it. Again running he slammed into the front door, flinging it open he ran through, pulling it shut he locked it. Stopping only long enough to grab his shoes off the porch floor he was yanking the right one on when he dropped the keys in his hand. "SHIT!" he exclaimed but grabbing his left shoe he hurriedly pulled that one on then reaching down to retrieve the keys he realized he didn't see them anywhere. "OHHH NOT NOW!" he yelled, turning to open the front door to put on the overhead lights he remembered that he'd locked the door behind him, "NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW PLEASE NOT NOW!"

Looking around on the porch, he realized where ever they'd dropped he wasn't finding them without a light! "OH MY GOD!" he yelled out as he groped around once more on the wooden porch, "This can't be happening!" Sitting back on his ass he looked upward out at the night sky, "JUST ONCE HOW ABOUT A BREAK HUH? THINK I CAN MAYBE GET ONE OF THOSE?"

Not getting an answer, Moe stood up, "Fine," exasperation in his voice, "I'll just walk, no, no I'll run, I can do that, I'll run!" The talking to himself having been something he'd gotten use to doing being alone for so long he didn't think about how he would sound to anyone overhearing him, "I run all the time, I can do this..." He quickly ran down the steps to cross the yard soon finding hisself on the long shell driveway running down it until he reached the gate where stopping and punching in the code he impatiently waited while the gate opened, slowly opened, very slowly opened it seemed suddenly to him. "OKAY, GATE COMES DOWN TOMORROW!" he yelled, finally it opened enough for him to pass through, "DAMN GOOD THING I'M NOT SULLY'S SIZE! OR A DAMN CAR! BE HERE ALL DAMN NIGHT!"

Running down the road now, he could hear the ocean to his left, nearly drowning out anything on his right. He quickly realized that the moon this time of month was only partially full and would not give enough light to his liking for certain areas of this run, such as like now for instance, as trees on both sides were suddenly blocking its light. Slowing down to a fast walk to keep from falling on his face, Moe kept going. He had a lot of explaining to do, and little time to do it in!

XXXX

Earlier:

Thanking the driver, Jamie stood at the desk, waiting for service. "Yes mamn welcome to Charleston on the Beach!" The friendly desk clerk asked as she smiled over the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Hello," Jamie replied, "I'd like a room for one, please." Removing her wallet from her purse, she took out a credit card and drivers license handing them over.

"Very good," the woman continued to smile at her while taking the cards, "and how many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Only one," Jamie replied trying to return the smile, "I'm going home tomorrow, I think."

Still smiling at her, the desk clerk cocked her head to the side, "You think? Sounds like you'd like to stay with us longer. You'd be making a good decision I think, this place is great! Right on the ocean, beautiful views, every room has an ocean view. Would you like a particular floor?"

"Actually I would like to stay longer," Jamie sighed as she picked at the edge of the countertop, "but I can't, and no, any floor will do."

"Well then," the young woman replied with a air of disappointment, "will that be smoking or non?" Glancing up at Jamie expectantly.

"Non," she replied distracted by an odor wafting its way across the large room, "Is the dining room still open? I smell food."

"Yes Mrs. Richards it is until ten anyway, but then you can still get food in the lounge area," the clerk offered then asked, "Do you have a preference on bed size?"

"No not really," Jamie looked back at her, "Oh but I will need someone to carry the bags up for me, I recently had surgery, can't lift them."

"Of course, no problem," responded the clerk, "there Mrs. Richards, all done! Here are your keys, and quick departure slip. Check out is eleven am, and hope you enjoy your stay with us and I'll get someone to take care of your luggage right away."

"Thank you," Jamie was already turning away as she took the keys from her, slipping one in her purse, along with her wallet. Stepping away from the desk, she saw a young man approach.

"Jerry, would you take these bags up for Mrs. Richards please? Room 913." looking at Jamie as she turned back with a slight frown over the number, "I put you in a top floor room, fantastic view of the ocean, beach and pier! You can see it all even now at dark and tomorrow morning your sunrise view will leave you gasping I promise!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "Thanks I'll be sure to remember to look." Following Jerry, Jamie vowed to be right back down here to that resturant as quickly as possible, she was starving with not having eaten since the night before she was regretting not having a meal while on the layover in Atlanta.

XXXX

On the road:

The scream of a bird and flapping wings cutting in front of him caused Moe to jump sideways as he passed a grove of trees, a grove that cut off the little moonlight that was available to him. "DAMN IT DON'T DO THAT!" he exclaimed, then swore quietly at his jumpiness, "come on man hold it together Maurice, oh fuck I hate the dark!" Walking more rapidly, his hands sweating he breathed a sigh of relief as he left the treed area as he now reached the first section of houses which instantly were side by side on both the ocean and river side. Here at least the low voltage street lights gave enough light for him to start running again. "Man, I sure would have sworn town was closer than this!" he spoke outloud to the parked cars on the sides of the road.

Town as he was calling it was a little over three miles from his gate, but he'd never really paid attention to that before tonight. Running along he soon realized that the houses had again ended and he was again on a deserted stretch of road, this part bordered on one side by the river and the other the ocean as it was a tiny strip of land to small to build on, known as Surfers Paradise to the locals. During the day, cars were almost always lined along both sides making it nearly impassable as surfers and sunbathers took advantage of the free parking area here. But at night, that was another story, it was dark, and desolate, two things Moe Boscorelli didn't like much especially as there were no lights here. Trying to keep up the pace and not think about what might be out there in the dark road side, he began to think about what he would tell Jamie when he found her.

Unaware of someone watching his run.

xxxx

Resturant short time earlier:

"I'll have the she crab soup, and salad, oh and catch of the day," Jamie was looking at the menu as she ordered, "oh and for dessert I'll have the cheesecake with the dark chocolate sauce!"

"Don't you want to know what the catch of the day is?" the waiter asked as he scribbled on his pad amused at this lady ordering so much food.

"No, not really," Jamie smiled up at him, "I'm too hungry to care!"

"Okay, that's it then?" he asked smiling at her, "you sure, you don't want anything else?"

"Yes, oh and tea, unsweetened, lime please," she added oblivious to his teasing question.

Writing on his pad again he smirked, "Okay, be back in a minute with your tea!"

Taking her cell phone from her purse, Jamie dialed in a number then spoke softly, "Hey, its me."

"Jamie! Was he mad at me?" Faith answering the phone asked with worry in her voice.

"Um, well, we didn't get that far," Jamie lowered her voice further, "I kind of left before that conversation, you were right Faith, I shouldn't have come."

"Oh Jamie," Faith sat down on her couch, Fred leaned over and was putting his arm around her as he watched a game on TV, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jamie answered, "It was pretty bad Faith, oh we didn't really talk or anything, but what was said, or rather not said, was pretty clear. Even for my hard head."

"I was really hoping, you know?" Faith tried to comfort her friend, "That maybe if he could see you were okay, he'd be okay."

"Yeah, me too," replying as the waiter placed her glass down upon the table, "Thank You!"

"Huh?" frowning Faith looked at the phone wondering why she'd be thanking her.

"No, not you Faith, I was thanking...never mind, I'm just sitting down to eat," Jamie sighed, "first thing I've eaten since I started out last night. Smells like a good kitchen though, so I'm hoping."

"WHAT?" shocked Faith sat up, "You mean to tell me he didn't even offer you anything to eat! That ASSHOLE!"

"FAITH!" Fred exclaimed, looking at Charlie's shocked face, whom he now addressed, "You, watch the game!"

Faith frowned at Charlie, motioning him to turn back around when he started to grin recognizing a good conversation taking place, "Don't listen Mr. Nosy!"

Knowing whom she'd be telling not to listen Jamie ignored her comments as she explained further, "I didn't give him a chance, he was cooking but by then, well, I had to leave, I just couldn't sit there and eat with him acting like he wanted me to be there," she sighed as the waiter put her soup down in front of her, "look my foods here, I'm going now. I'll let you know what my flight is, do you think you can you pick me up? Or should I just take a cab?"

Faith recognized her 'I need to talk to you' voice and responded with her own version of it, "NO, I'll pick YOU up, just let me know, even if its late, I'll tell Swersky I need some personal time."

"Okay, thanks Faith," Jamie hung up and hungrily began digging into her soup, the first spoon bringing an exclamation of surprise from her, "Wow, this is good, or maybe I'm just so hungry I'll eat anything."

XXXX

Same time:

The man cruising slowly up the river in the stolen mermaid boat could see the man running along the road. Knowing he couldn't be seen he followed him slowly he was waiting to see where he was going, or if he would turn around to go back home.

Moe as he ran could hear the faint sound of a motor, but couldn't see anything from the road and soon dismissed the sound as he couldn't tell how far it was or he was to the next row of houses yet as most had lights off this time of year because of the turtles. He slowed his pace again, trying not to get winded, realizing his headlong flight from the house had burned up his adrenaline. With his stomach growling loudly its objection at having missed its meal, especially since he'd skipped lunch and now to top it off he was working up a sweat even in the cold night, causing him to shiver as the ocean winds cut across the road biting into him he was regretting not grabbing a heavier shirt or jacket.

Pulling ahead, the man tied the boat up to a dock on the river, using the outside edge so as not to make himself noticed by the house's residents, climbing out he made his way to the roadside rapidly moving quietly just out of site of anyone who might be looking. Finding a spot next to a palm tree stump he squatted down several yards away from the nearest house to wait knowing the running man should reach his spot soon.

A woman standing in her window, spotted the man walking up from the water near her home. Frowning at the thought that he'd probably put a boat near her dock she continued to watch as he sat down on the stump at the edge of the road on her property, then decided to call the police to report him. She remembered the local gossip recently with the attacks that had taken place and soon having made her call gasp in horror as she faintly saw a man running toward the man on the stump. Opening her window to call out a warning she was shocked to see the man sitting on the stump quickly step back into the bushes on her fence line and then it was too late...

XXXX

Her fish finished, Jamie waited for the waiter to clear the table and soon done he brought her the cheesecake she'd ordered. "Oh and before you go, could I get a cup of coffee with this?" she asked, digging her dessert fork into the creamy cake.

"Yes mamn of course," he nodded making his way over to the coffee center. Soon she was sipping the hot liquid, her mind commenting to her that had she stayed with Louis while the food she'd just eaten might have compared, this coffee did not compare to Moe's. Then she was frowning at that thought as she reminded herself, "You mean Louis's". Shaking that away, she looked out the window into the night. "Hum," she smiled as she tried to take her mind off of 'comparisons', "the desk clerk was right, it is beautiful, and it is RIGHT on the water!" Taking another bite of the cake, she looked up to see a man sit down near her.

"Mamn," he politely greeted her as he nodded over to her, "good evening."

"Hello," Jamie nodded back to him as she realized he was wearing a police uniform.

"Beautiful isn't it," he continued glancing with a nod at the window, "ocean I mean."

"Yes," she smiled attempting to be polite even though she was dreading him starting a conversation, "yes it is. I was able to see a bit of it this morning, but not much. But it is beautiful at night too isn't it."

"I think so," he smiled back as he asked, "you staying here? If you don't mind my asking?"

"No, that's okay," she replied realizing from his voice this had to be the same police officer she'd heard Louis talking to earlier, "yes I am staying here, but only for tonight. I was going to stay longer but my plans changed, so, I'm going home."

He noticed the sad tone she tried to cover up with her smile, nodding slowly he frowned, "Did somebody break your heart? Because if you don't mind me saying, he'd be a fool if he did!"

She laughed lightly at his perception reminding herself not to be so transparent, "Thank you, and no I think I did that to myself. Although I did have some help, but not really from him I guess. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong life."

"Well, he's still a fool if you ask me, names March, Duane March, most call me Chief, but Duane's good," he stayed sitting, but watched her, "Oh and I'm not hitting on you," holding up his left hand, "married. Just looking for some conversation with dinner tonight. Pulling a double cause my deputy went and got herself a sprained wrist a little while ago. She was trying to open a filing cabinet and yanked the whole drawer out on her arm."

Laughing low, Jamie nodded, "That's terrible, but," she decided she did want to talk to someone if only to help the time pass faster, "you know, conversation right now might be just what I need Duane, would you like to join me?"

"Mamn I was hoping you'd say that!" he grinned as he got up, pulling out a chair at her small table.

Sitting down he looked up as the waiter approached him to ask, "What can I get you Chief?"

"Oh the usual, diet plate, you know if I don't that damn cook will call Maggie and rat me out!" he laughed, "Oh and coffee too, black as usual."

The waiter nodded grinning, "Yes sir, anything else mamn?" glancing over at Jamie with a teasing smirk.

"Just keep the coffee coming please," she held up her cup as he poured more into it.

"Will do, enjoy," he began to walk off, "be right back with you a cup Chief."

"No hurry Timmy," Chief March replied, "I'm not going anywhere fast tonight." He looked over the table at Jamie, "So, tell me about this fool who 'didn't break your heart."

Looking at him over her cup, Jamie paused in her sip knowing she had to be careful here with what she said, "Chief, that's a long long long story, and I'm not sure you have the life span for it!"

He laughed as he leaned back in his chair, "Wow, must be some story!"

"Oh," she commented after taking another sip then placed her cup on the table, "You have no idea." She leaned over the table with her hand offered, "My names Jamie, Jamie Richards."

"You know Jamie," he took her hand with a light shake as he watched her, knowing when to 'change' the subject as it was obvious she wanted him to, "I'll bet I can guess where you're from, maybe even what you do!"

"Really?" Jamie narrowed her eyes at him, "And how can you do that?"

"Well we get a lot of folks here on vacation, as well as folks who stay here awhile," he started, "you get to start to 'recognize' accents. And the 'what do you do thing'? I'm just guessing, but it's fun, breaks the ice with folks."

"So," she continued with a grin doubting he could do it, "where am I from?"

"Oh, from just these few minutes, I'd say up around New York? Maybe even New York City, or Jersey?" he grinned at her now shocked expression.

"Uh, yeah, I was born in Jersey, and live in New York," she frowned at him, then chuckled "guess you get a lot of us New Yorkers here huh?"

"Everyday, all day," he laughed, "Especially in the winter like now, most are snow birds but some just come once. But as a matter of fact, we just got a new actual resident here, just bought a house here out on the point. Mr. Lyons is his name real nice, youngish fellow, 35, 36 I guess. One of those 'dotcom' guys according to him, but I'm not so sure that's his real job seems a bit like he might have been a cop to me. Though he's kind of quiet, real private, hardly comes to town. Seems real sad too, shame, he's a nice fellow like I said. I was out there today in fact. Have a kind of hairy case going on now and I wanted to feel him out some on it, but nothing for you to worry about."

Jamie nodded, drinking her coffee again, "So what makes you think he's not a 'dotcom' guy as you call it, what makes you think he might be a cop."

"Well, I asked him about the case," he thanked Timmy for his meal as it was set down in front of him before continuing, "someone it seems used his part of the river as a place to dock their stolen boat, anyway, he didn't talk like a 'dotcom' guy. Tried to tell me he was in the army and that's why he knew some stuff. But I get the feeling at one time he might have been a cop. He lives out at the end of Ashley Road all the way to where the ocean meets the river. You make it all the way out there? If not, don't bother, can't see the house anyway with that damn gate up." He laughed, "I use to tell the previous owners that if the house ever caught fire, they'd better bail from the river cause by the time the fire truck got past that slow ass gate, that house would be gone!"

Jamie laughed, but he caught the sudden closing off of her face at his mention of the house.

"Oh no," he exclaimed as he knew he'd struck a nerve, "Don't tell me Mr. Lyons is the reason for your broken heart?"

"No," she quickly lied, realizing Louis hadn't mentioned his new identity, not that she'd asked or he'd had time to mention it, "I, um, no not the guy."

"Uh huh," he shook his head, adding sagely, "foolish man." Just then he heard his radio go off and picking it up off the table he barked out, "March here, go head,"

The voice on the other end sounded bored, "Chief, we got a prowler alert out near Surfers Paradise, you want to check it out or should I go?"

"No, no, you don't leave that office with that wrist, I'll go," replied while looking forlorn at his meal, then putting away his radio as he clipped it back onto his belt he commented sourly, "Well, it never seems to matter when I sit to eat, I never get to finish it!" Standing up he smiled down at her then nodded to her as his tone changed back to friendly, "Nice to get a chance to talk to you Jamie! You have a safe trip home, but I have to say this, if I was him, you wouldn't be going anywhere!" Winking at her as he walked off talking into his radio again.

Jamie sat a moment after he left, but something was nagging her, something she couldn't put her finger on. An overwhelming desire to follow him suddenly attacked her, and somehow, she knew if she didn't she would always regret not doing so. Jumping up, she grabbed her purse, "DUANE, WAIT!" Hurriedly grabbing money from her wallet she threw a few bills on the table, calling out to the waiter, "If that's not enough bill it to my room, and add your tip in!" Running to catch up, she met the Chief just as he reached the double doors of the exit, "Look," she told him breathless, "I'm a nurse, and I suddenly have a 'feeling' okay, just don't ask why. Can I come with you?"

He looked down at her unsure at first, then, "You know, I never went against my 'feelings' before in this job, and I know you nurses are the same way, if you say I need you, then lets go lady!"

XXXX

Sitting watching the Man saw the jogging man came nearly even with him then rising up suddenly he knew he'd caught him unawares as he charged into him knocking him to the ground, the man was on his victim in an instant. Grabbing him having stunned him from the body blow his head striking the ground the man at first helpless as he began to drag him from the road over the sand dune to the beach. His larger size lending to his ability at least at first to overpower the jogger. Rolling him down the other side of the dune, the man slowly followed him down, his feet digging into the dune as he approached his victim.

Moe was at first surprised then stunned as from out of nowhere he was hit in the chest and knocked on his ass to fall backwards hitting his head on the road bed. Feeling himself grabbed by the shirt, and hauled up, he tried to fight, but with the dizziness from the painful blow to the back of his head he was quickly overpowered. As he was dragged up the sand dune his right tennis shoe was pulled off to be left behind. Then he was digging his heels in and yelling for help, but it was to no avail as he soon found himself on top of the dune and then was crashing down the other side rolling over and over until he came to a hard breath taking stop at the bottom. Damn sand in his mouth his nose and eyes he coughed and spit as he shook his head. Blinking rapidly with his eyes burning and stinging from the sand he fought the urge to rub them, as instead he quickly climbed to his feet.

The sound of the surf drowning out both men's voices as Moe screamed for someone to help him. He tried to run to the first house on the row ahead of him with the man following him yelling at him angrily, telling him insanely, "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

Tripping Moe fell again face down on the hard packed area of beach he was trying to navigate in the darkness, trying to push himself up off the sand he felt a foot slam down onto his back stopping his escape. Shoved down again with the foot slamming into him again as he was released and tried to gain his footing, then the foot was removed. Rolling quickly over, he found the man standing over him, reaching for him, he could barely see through his tear filled eyes, the sand agonizing as it ground into the corneas. "SOMEBODY HELP!" he screamed, screaming out in pain as the man kicked him in the side.

"SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" he screamed down at him as Moe made out the glint of light off of metal. Metal that was coming down at him the man bringing it to him yelled again, "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

XXXX

Same time:

Chief March arriving at the complainants house commented to Jamie, "Why don't you stay here, let me see what's up first, Jamie. I get a lot of these from vacationers. They can't always tell the difference between a prowler and a turtle!"

Jamie gave a nervous laugh, "Sure, I'll be right here," as he climbed out and began walking up to the house.

He was met by a woman who came running out to him shouting, "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yes mamn I thank him everyday I wake up for that!" Chief March replied, "but why are you happy to see me here?"

She seemed taken aback by his comment, then pointing across the road exclaimed, "Over there, he was over there just waiting, and then, oh my god that poor man!" She stopped horrified by what she'd seen, her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Chief March asked, now concerned, "What man? He who, over where? What poor man, your prowler?"

"NO," she cried out, "THE MAN WHO WAS RUNNING!" Having heard the man screaming she was now nearly hysterical as the police chief seemed to be not understanding her, "OH MY GOD! HE WAS JUST RUNNING ALONG, I WANTED TO WARN HIM, I TRIED TO, BUT I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH! THE MAN WAS SITTING ON THAT STUMP THERE THAT ONE! THEN WHEN I WENT TO CALL YOU HE WENT INTO THE BUSHES " she was pointing to the palm tree stump. March waited listening as she continued, "OH GOD, HE JUST JUMPED OUT AT HIM, HIT HIM LIKE A...OH MY GOD, HE KNOCKED HIM DOWN THEN DRUG HIM OVER THE DUNE, THERE!"

"ARE YOU SURE?" March now realizing that she was describing not a prowler but an attack was moving already, heading to where she'd pointed.

Jamie sat watching him, curious. Her sense of dread growing, she rolled her window down calling out, "DUANE?"

He looked back, seemed surprised to see her there, then commenting, "STAY THERE, LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A MUGGING OR SOMETHING, I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I NEED YOU, DON'T GET OUT!" Nodding, she rolled the window back up, watching him as he went to the dune, turning back to call out to the woman who'd called in, "YOU GO INSIDE YOUR HOUSE AND STAY PUT, LOCK YOUR DOORS!"

She was instantly moving to do as told as Chief March ran across the road to where the distraught woman had indicated the struggle had taken place. Pulling his flashlight from his belt, he clicked it on, swinging it around the area to see if he could find any signs to indicate the direction the man had been dragged in. The large circle of light cast over the soft dry sand roadside of the dune reflecting like sparkles against the mica bits as he searched. Tuffs of dry grasses shining buff colored, as left over trash from a few careless visitors caused his searching to take longer than he was comfortable with. March knew that seconds counted here, and he moved as fast as the soft sand would allow for the many tracks up and down the sand dune indicating violations of the 'no walking on dunes' code had taken place that day, but to pick out one set was difficult even in full daylight. He quickly walked a bit more north.

Spotting something upside down near the middle of the dunes side, he headed up the side to pick up the object. Holding the navy blue sneaker in his hand he could tell it was fairly new, not something that would be discarded carelessly and immediately he pulled his radio from his belt, calling in to the office for backup and the local paramedic from the fire station. Running now as quickly as he could up the dune, the shoe dropped where he'd found it, he soon crested the top and was shinning his light again when he spotted two men struggling in the sand below him and to the right near one of the houses, "HEY, STOP, HEY, LET HIM GO!" he yelled running down the ocean side of the dune.

Moe rolling away but nearly blinded by the sand gave a swinging kick to the mans legs as he saw the flash of the blade coming for him. Dropping onto his side as his footing was taken from him, the knife wielder lashed out making contact with his victim.

"SON OF A AAAAAAAAIIIIII" Moe screamed as the knife sliced across his left side, opening his shirt as well as the flesh over his ribs then continued slicing as it ripped through the back of his tee-shirt's sleeve catching him a few inches above his elbow. The sickening sounds of blade edge on bone mercifully drowned out by the roaring of the surf as the ocean made its relentless approach for high tide.

Stinging fire causing him to roll in the opposite direction from his assailants attack to escape him with blood pouring from his wounds that dripped down to soak into the sand instantly, this salty fluid accepted as easily as the ocean that would soon cover it. Trying to get to his feet, Moe stumbled in the sand, half crawling half running as he grapples in a desperate attempt to increase the distance between them. The man following him not blinded by sand or darkness only more determined now that his mission not be thwarted quickly claims his feet, charging the fleeing victim he brought Moe down again, this time driving the knife down as he covered his prone body.

Chief March trying to reach them saw the knife flash downward, knowing that it would do serious injury drew his weapon, firing it into the air once then twice. It is too dark to fire at the men as hitting the victim was a serious concern he fired yet again as he heard the man on the ground scream in agony, knowing the knife had found its target. The striking man dislodged the blade from his victim with a wrenching twist, his head snapping in March's direction. Screaming in frustrated anger he flung himself away into the dark his screaming fury ending as his victims agonized cries continued. March began to pursue the fleeing man, calling on the radio again that the attacker was moving toward the southwest.

Stopping at the injured mans side first, he checked him finding him bloody but breathing, cries of pain greeting him as he searched for the injuries inflicted upon this poor soul by the knife. "It's okay, son," he attempted to comfort him, "help is on the way." The mans face covered with sand March cannot at first or second glance identify him, grabbing the mans hands as he tries in blind agony to clutch at his back, watching him arching in distress at the raw burning he is suffering from the stabbing wound on his right upper back, as well as the blinding pain from his side and his arm. Blood quickly saturating the ripped turtleneck tee he is wearing the man needed to be restrained as Chief March blocking the injured mans hands with his right arm, from both his back injury and then his face as the blinding pain in his eyes rejoins the assault on his senses.

March yet again calls in on his radio, knowing that he needs assistance now. He reluctantly gives up thought of a chase for the assailant knowing that the man has once again escaped into the cold salty night. Then he calls for Jamie, asking her to hurry as the mans cries and groans ring out over the air, blending with the Chiefs voice as well as the crash of waves as they moved steadily closer, the tide again this day rushing to near its high water mark.

The attacker runs away, furious that someone has ruined his mission of mercy. "Don't they understand what I am trying to do to help them? Why do they want to stop me? It's for their own good! For their own good!"

The barking of dogs alerts the homeowners and vacationers alike in the area that something is amiss. Lights begin to come on, some from the aforementioned unwilling participants in this pageant of horror, some from automatic sensors. But they come on nevertheless. Frightened now of more discovery the attacker quickly runs back across the road making his way between the houses on the river, unconcerned of the cold water as he plunges in to swim for his poached mermaid. Struggling he soon is climbing aboard her, the boats wooden embrace assuring him of save haven as he paddles quickly away. Starting the motor only when he is convinced he is unseen he soon is entering the ocean at the mouth of the river that spills with the brackish water into the roughening saltiness. Now calmer in the enveloping darkness he is unconcerned with capture as he makes his way further north to his personal safe haven to hide until it is safe to return.

Until he can return to his victim to complete his transformation for him.

xxxx

Jamie impatiently waiting soon hears over the radio the call for backup and an ambulance, listening as she sat turned to watch the sand dune behind her, she suddenly hears Chief March call her name, asking her to come to him. She also hears someone screaming out in agony as he speaks to her then quickly unlocking the door she also unlocks the trunk as March has instructed her. Lifting the large first aid kit from it with some difficulty she moves as quickly as she can as she makes her way to where he'd disappeared over the dune. Her ascent to the top laborious with the case but her own weakness no deterrence to her now as her nurses training and instinct kick in. She is met at the top by March who taking the case from her tells her, his voice urgent with concern, "Hurry up girl, he's in a bad way, bastard stabbed him at least twice! He's bleeding bad! I'm gonna go wait for Bartell, he's our paramedic as soon as I get you to him!"

He then followed her down, helping her balance as he took the case to carry down from her Reaching the injured mans side Jamie dropped to her knees beside him quickly telling Duane, "Chief you can't leave, I need your light!"

"Oh damn, okay, sure, sorry," he replies as he opens the case for her, again on his radio telling the paramedic his exact location. He tells her they are on their way, but it will be a few more minutes as they were on another call when this one came in.

"CHIEF," Jamie exclaims as she sees the mans sand covered face and ripped open blood soaked back, "I need fresh water, quickly, we need to wash his eyes out!" The man is holding his hands to his face, covering his eyes. Jamie soothingly but firmly tells him, "Keep your eyes closed sir, sir can you hear me? Please, don't rub them, and don't blink if you can help it, just keep your eyes closed!"

He nodded his head once, a muffled, "yes," escaping him before he continued moaning in pain.

"I'm going to look at your injuries," she explained to him as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, "I'm going to touch you now, ok, so hold as still as possible for me, okay? Do you understand?" Again he nods but cries out in pain as she picked out of the box a small pair of scissors and started to cut his shirt away from him, "No, its okay, I'm only removing your shirt to see the wound, just please don't move."

Pulling the shirt away from his back wound, she realizes it is a deep laceration, maybe even a downward thrusting wound though in the dark it was hard to tell. Located five or six inches below his shoulder near the middle of his back, she sees it has possibly entered his chest cavity depending on where his shoulder blade was when the blow was delivered. Removing gauze bandages from the case Jamie pressed them onto the wound only to see how quickly they are soaked through as she presses another on top. He flinches from the pressure, crying out again then coughs and shaking with the pain, cold and blood loss he is trying to tell her something, but his words are low and fractured as he fights both the urge to cough and the shock he is slipping into.

Chief March ran as fast as the sand and his age would allow to the nearest house to retrieve the fresh water Jamie had requested of him, and was returning now carrying a clean pail of it just as she finished the dressing of the wound on the man's side. He is lying now on his back and March sees his hands still clutching his face not hearing his low moans as they are lost in the wind and surf noises the ocean closer than is safe as it continues its advance on them. Now with it only a few feet away, March realizes they must leave or risk fighting the water for him.

It will be another hour before the water reaches the highest mark, but the waves are rough and harsh this time of year, plus he can't imagine the injured man would appreciate salt water in his wounds, knowing that the sand he was covered in would surely be enough problem for him. As he himself would not want to be wet right now, he tells the nurse, "Jamie, we have to go, do you think he can walk? We can wash his eyes out roadside, this water isn't stopping," this comment is followed by a rogue wave splashing over his feet and wetting the bottom of the case, "Come on people its too cold out tonight for this crap!"

The two of them lift the badly injured man to his feet trying to ignore his pleas to leave him alone and his cries of agony, with March taking most of his weight as he also grabs the case up. Together despite his protests and weakness they help him walk the distance to the nearest walkway, several yards away. March can feel the wetness of the man's blood begin to soak his own shirt as the wound on his side continues to bleed through the bandages. Reaching the walkway stairs, March helps him sit then tells them, "Stay here a moment, I'll be right back!" He lugs the case up to the top, setting it down.

Off in the distance, coming quick is the ambulance for the island fire station, quickly returning to the couple at the bottom stair, he again puts his arm around the man and helps him stand again and the two begin to slowly ascend the steps. Jamie following with her hand pressing on his back to steady him as his feet begin to move slower. Reaching the top they see the ambulance has just now arrived and she sees a man who upon seeing them jumps out and rushes to assist.

"Not again," he groans out as he reaches them, he and March together now help the injured man down the steps to the ambulance.

"Yeah, Barty, again! Bastard got away again too!" March growls as they reach the bottom stair. "Damn it," he exclaims, "I left the clean water back there, woman with me is a nurse, she wanted to wash the sand out of his eyes with it."

"That's a good idea Chief," Bartell replied, "Don't worry about the water though, we have saline to do it with on the bus, when we get him to the bus that is. WHOA there, hang on fella!" Moe was sinking to the ground as his knees were no longer able to hold him up and as his hands fall from his face Bartell realized he'd passed out.

"Come on Chief, move it," he exclaimed as they lifted him back to his feet to carry him to the ambulance now.

"Right with you Barty," March grunts as Moe becomes dead weight on him.

"You know who he is?" Bartell asks, as the woman with him opens the rear doors.

"Not yet I don't," March puffs as they lift him up into the ambulance. Bartell has climbed up ahead, and March follows as Bartell holds the man up. Together they lay him down, and Bartell begins to examine him.

"Damn, bastard really did a number on him," he shakes his head in disgust at the cruelty inflicted, "I count three wounds, his back, chest and arm, bastard!"

Jamie having joined them nods to him and informs him brusquely, "I'm a nurse, I can help you." she pauses a moment looking closely at the man on the stretcher, something familiar about him nags her, but with all the blood smeared sand, she isn't able to think about where she's seen him...letting it go, she moves into the front area of the bus's belly.

"Mamn you sure can," Bartell greets her, "Saline is over there, if you want to wash his eyes, don't worry about getting it on the floor either," turning he called out, "Give me five minutes to get him hooked up Lisa, then floor it, he's losing a lot of blood!"

"Sure thing, Barty," Lisa called back as she was getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine again.

Turning back he saw the Chief, "Well, close the doors old man, its drafty in here, you following or leading?"

"I'm leading, you know that already Barty," March slammed the doors, running to his RMP.

"Now," Bartell turned to Jamie as she opened up the valve on the first bag of fluid to begin flooding the mans eyes, "Hand me one of those, I'm gonna start his IV." She passed him an unopened bag, then began to wash the mans face, his eyes were caked with tear wet sand, and s so many clumps were caked on his face and in his hair that he was gray with it. But as she began to wash his eyes, her heart began to race as the 'familiar' began to grow, quickly washing the rest of his face, she gasped as she realized who was beneath her hands.

"NO, OH GOD, NO," she was sitting at his head on the bench, and would have fallen to the bus's floor if it were not so.

Barty's eyes turning to her as she cried out, "You okay? You are a real nurse right not just a candy stripper or pink lady are you?" Real concern now in his voice.

Frozen for a moment, Jamie's heart racing she finally looked up, "Yes, I'm a nurse, its just, I," she watched as the sand continued to wash away, now the shock passing quickly, she concentrated on washing Louis's eyes again.

Frowning at her, as he taped the IV into place Barty asked, "I what?" He began to strip the sleeve from the tee to get to the arm wound, as he waited for her answer.

"I know him," she replied quietly, her concern growing as the water revealed to her how pale Louis was, "we are, were, he was my..."

Understanding dawning on him, as he finished his ministrations, "Oh, you mean you and him...?" then calling out to the front of the ambulance, "Go Lisa!"

The ambulance began to move, quickly turning around, heading down East Ashley Road. Quickly picking up speed, slowing only to make the sharp right hand turn onto Folly Beach Road, then again picking up speed. As soon as they were through the deserted streets she turned on the sirens. Now they had a 20 minute ride at normal speeds, but Bartell had said, "move it" to her and that time was cut now by over half.

"What's his name?" Bartell asked Jamie, as he wrote on the clipboard, looking at her expectantly.

"Maur," Jamie stopped, suddenly remembering from the Chief's earlier conversation he'd given the Chief another name but racking her brain she for the life of her couldn't recall it, "You better get his wallet," she quietly informed him, knowing how that sounded.

Raising his eyebrows at her, "I thought you said you knew him, that you and him were...," as he reached to search for the wallet.

"He goes by a couple of different first names," she closed her eyes briefly, knowing that was even worse.

Now his curiosity was seriously piqued, "Well, lets see," looking at the license and ID he pulled, frowning, "Maurice Boscorelli? NYPD? Or Ian Lyons?" looking at her again, "UM, so which is he?"

"Well," she replied not looking up from the flushing of his eyes, "Both right now I guess, but which he would tell you? I have no idea!"

"Undercover guy or something?" he asked. Nodding, but not daring to answer, Jamie continued her rinsing.

The cold night was filled with red and white flashes as the sirens wailed, as the ambulance carrying its fragile cargo raced onward.

TBC...


	23. Reality TwentyTwo

Shortish chapter here...but I know one of S's favorites...hehehe You wicked woman you. Oh wait, lol that should be wicked manmuse who is wicked not S she's not wicked...just a little twisted like me. ;)

Enjoy,

M

**Reality**

**Chapter 22**

"Okay people where's my x-ray? Move it! Oh and get more of those pain meds on board, kind of hard to examine him if he's trying to get up!" The ER Doctor was jerking his hands back as Moe tried to grab him to stop him from examining him. "Come on fella take it easy! Don't fight us! NO, no, put your hands down, you can't open your eyes, that's right, we've put bandages over them, they'll get washed again later, right now we need you to stay calm and keep your hands at your sides."

Sounds of uneasy laughter as a muffled voice replies, the Doctor exclaiming, "WHAT DID HE SAY? WELL at least he's still got his sense of humor, I'll give him that! I can't believe he's talking to begin with!" He held on to Moe's hands until the meds took effect then told the others, "Okay, he's calm now, now lets look at that back, turn him for me again, nooo, damn the bleedings still the same, shit! Okay lay him back down, easy, redo that pressure dressing on his arm its come loose, oh and make sure that orthopedics Doc is on the way, this arm's gonna need her! Sliced right through the muscle. Careful of that chest tube! Damn that things sucking blood out like he's never gonna run out! Had to have caught his heart with that much blood, crap! WHERE'S THAT DAMN X-RAY!"

"Doc," another Resident who was working the ER with him commented as she checked his vitals again, "we need to start another IV I'm losing his pressure, damn, he's bleeding like he's got,son of a bitch, there he goes...get me some epi NOW!"

"Push two more liters, rapid infuser...quick lets go...did that type and cross match get back yet? We need that blood Talli!" The Doc moved around the bed to snatch the chart from the hand of the nurse reaching across Moe to him then he quickly wrote on it and handed it back to her.

An x-ray tech coming up behind her exclaimed, "Here's the portable, oh man what happened to this guy!"

"Got stabbed what's it look like!" The Doc grumped as he moved back and yanked the x-ray machine away from the bed, "You're LATE its going to have to wait now, we're losing him, come on people move it, Talli is OR ready?"

"Type and cross match just got here Doc!" The nurse he was referring to nodded, "And OR on the line now, yea, they say they're ready. I'll have the blood sent there!"

"OKAY LETS MOVE!" He was pulling plugs loose as he moved the bed forward, "He's not waiting for us to look at x-rays, they'll just have to get them up there if Doc Hagan wants them!"

"Keep those compression's up, Wendy ride that bed, keep bagging him, move it! We can't stop this bleeding down here!"

"DOC, STOP, HE'S THROWING UP! OH DAMN IT! TURN HIM, TURN HIM, SHIT! KEEP HIS AIRWAY CLEAR! OH MY GOD ITS ALL BLOOD! GOT IT, I GOT IT, OKAY, ITS OKAY, NO KEEP HIM ON HIS SIDE! MOVE, LETS GO!"

Jamie stood in the hallway, Chief March by her side, listening to the chatter as the Doctors and Nurses worked on Louis. Twenty long minutes had passed since they'd arrived, and twice already he'd almost died, and now it was happening again. He was losing blood to fast for them to replace the fluids in an effort to keep his pressure up, and so he was being sent straight to Surgery in an attempt to repair as they worked on him.

The Doctor had given enough information for her to decipher what they believed to have happened, so she'd explained to Chief March as they'd waited. In a low tone her shock showing through more than she thought it was, "The knife penetrated his chest wall, piercing his lung, and maybe nicking his heart but it might had hit his stomach wall if the knife was long enough, but he's too unstable for them to keep him down here to try to stabilize him. Surgery is his only chance so they're going to have to figure out his injuries during exploratory surgery."

March watched her as she quietly explained to him what the Doc was doing, what they were trying and now what was happening. On the outside she was calm, dispassionate even, sounded like she was conducting a class in medical procedures except for her voice beginning to crack as she finished up and he could see her hands shaking as they moved Lyons out of the trauma room to head up to surgery.

It had been as big a surprise to him as to her who the victim had been, and while he

was grateful a nurse had been on scene with them, he was sorry at the same time for her. Bartell had told him how shocked she'd been, and it looked to him like that hadn't changed.

As the medical staff entered the elevator with Lyons, disappearing as the doors closed, they were left alone. Watching the empty hall, March looked down at her to see her fist clenched, her jaw flinching as she fought to remain calm, then she turned back to the trauma room.

March's eyes followed to where she was now staring, the empty room, the blood splattered floor, multiple instruments scattered across the tiled floor discarded when they no longer were required, wads of blood soaked bandages lay amongst other medical debris all silent witness to the fight for a life that had taken place here. A nurse and an orderly moved silently among these sad but hopeful witnesses, turning off machines they were replacing and cleaning up already, preparing for the next victim of whatever tragedy would befall this city this night.

He watched her as she moved forward into the room to stop and squatting down pick something up from the floor. March stood frowning, wondering what she could possibly want with anything here but he waited quietly as she stood again to stand quietly in front of him with her back to him staring down into her hand. Finally, closing her hand into a fist again and without a word, she turned and left the room. March remained silent, simply following a few paces behind her.

When Jamie reached the nurses station she asked softly, "Can you tell me where the OR waiting room is please?"

"Sure hon, its on the 4th floor, just turn left when you come off the elevators, second hall to the right, three rooms down, you can't miss it, we've got a few surgeries going on tonight, car wreak earlier, and a bar fight!" the nurse replied, then looking over at March exclaimed exasperated, "Boy I tell you Chief, some nights it doesn't pay to be out and about in this town."

"No, Faith it sure doesn't," he lightly smacked his hand down on the counter of the station desk, as he followed Jamie to see her suddenly stop, looking around confused a moment, then whisper, "Oh god," turning back to the nurse, she spoke louder agitatedly, "where are the pay phones, I have to call someone."

In only a few minutes she was on the phone with Faith, "Faith, its Jamie, yeah I know its late, look, Faith listen to me, no I didn't get a flight, Faith STOP!" Jamie's voice broke as Faith babbled on about when she was getting in and was she on the plane already.

"Jamie?" Faith stopped and now listening, knew something bad had happened as she heard her crying, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's Louis, Moe, uh, you better call Rose," Jamie paused the tears in her voice obvious even though she was trying to hold on to her calm, which was beginning to slip fast, "he's been injured. They've taken him up to surgery just a few minutes ago. No, I don't know for sure the extent of his injuries but he was stabbed, more than once."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! HOW BAD IS IT, JAMIE?" Faith was near yelling as Fred came out of the bathroom, stopping he watched her, then quickly as she stared in shock at him he went to pull the bedroom door closed to keep the kids from hearing the conversation.

"It's bad Faith, he was stabbed in the back, it punctured his lung and maybe nicked his heart, not sure of anything else, oh and there is a bad cut on his left arm and side. But he's in surgery now," Jamie, her forehead against the brick wall next to the phone booth closed her eyes, "No, I really don't know why, or who because the guy got away. Look when I get more I'll let you know, but I think Rose needs to know now, yeah, let me get the number of the hospital for you, hold on," she turned to see March wearing a sympathetic look, holding out a card with the information on it for her, giving him a smile of thanks, she gave the information to Faith, then, "Okay, yeah I'll let you know as soon as they tell me, bye Faith."

Hanging up, she sighed her breath shaky, when March asked her, "You ready to go up now?"

"Sure," Jamie walked past him as he stepped aside then he followed behind her as she made her way silently to the 4th floor. As she entered the hallway the waiting room was on, Jamie froze again, a look of horror coming over her features, March looking first at her then down the hallway wondered what she'd seen. But it wasn't what she'd seen, but instead what she'd just remembered.

Rushing to the nurses station outside of the OR wing, Jamie quickly begged to speak to the Surgeon. "Please, I'm a nurse! I know he's busy, but this is extremely important! You've got to get him, if only on the phone!" She was pacing as the nurse dialed into the OR, watching her closely as she waited for the surgeon.

"I'm sorry," the nurse shrugged as she explained, "he's already starting, but if you tell me what it is, maybe I can...wait you can't go down there!"

Jamie was running as fast as she could bursting through the doors as someone exited them, "HEY, LADY YOU CAN'T..." turning to the desk, "CALL SECURITY!" The orderly instantly ran after her.

Chief March, followed behind the orderly at a trot wondering what the hell could be so important that Jamie, a nurse, would try to interfere or speak to a surgeon during an operation.

Going from window to window, Jamie quickly looked in each, not seeing Louis she turned left going down another short hallway, stopping her hand over her mouth feeling sick as a scream of terror and pain filled the hallway, "OH MY GOD, NO!" Racing to the door through which it was coming, she heard yells as the Surgeon and staff inside tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Pushing through, knowing what she would find, Jamie was pale.

"STOP!" she screamed at them, her plea was unnecessary as indeed the surgeon had stepped away from the patient as the anesthesiologist rapidly moved among her machines, attempting to figure out what could have gone wrong. The surgeon yelling at her, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE NOT GIVEN HIM ENOUGH! PUT HIM OUT, NOW!"

The other Doctor was trying to explain that she had indeed given him enough, she was pulling readings, as Jamie quickly went to her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, GET OUT! YOU'RE CONTAMINATING MY PATIENT!" The Surgeon yelled at Jamie.

"I'm a nurse, and his friend!" She replied, turning to the anesthesiologist, quietly remarking, "I have to explain something, you just have to believe me or you won't save him."

The woman looked at her then at the patient who was still moaning in pain and fighting them now, "Go ahead, I'm listening," she quietly remarked as stunned she was glancing over at the Surgeon while she moved dials and worked on the oxygen levels.

Jamie quickly gave her explanation of why Lyons would suddenly wake up during the start of surgery. Both the Doctors stared at her in shock, "You're kidding right?" was their joint reply.

"I wish I were, believe me, I wish I were, but I'm serious, you have to give him another dose, please." She was begging them to believe her, and praying that Louis or Maurice or whomever was out now would be out quickly enough for this just to be a horrible nightmare quickly forgotten. She was near sick with grief over having forgotten to tell the Doctor in the Trauma ward about his 'multiples' and the special treatment for anesthesia before surgery. Glancing over at him, she could see the first cut lines already started the bright red drops of blood soaking into the sponges that they'd quickly placed over them while they tried to keep him calm while they figured out what had gone wrong. Jamie, closing her eyes a moment quickly moved to his side, taking his hand in hers, keeping her face turned away as the Doctors realizing she was serious set to work to right the situation.

"Louis, I'm so sorry, it's going to be okay, they're going to fix this now, just hang in there, it'll be aright," keeping hold of his hand she could feel he was gripping her tightly but was unable to speak past the tube in his throat, Jamie stayed with him until the newest meds were on board and he'd relaxed into a deep sleep again. Releasing his hand finally, seeing only a minute or so had passed from the clock on the wall she could see how horrified the Doctors were at what had happened, "Just make sure you keep an eye on those readings," she warned softly, "it could happen again." As the Surgeon, quiet now, nodded at her was glancing over at the anesthesiologist before moving back to his patient, Jamie left the OR theater.

Outside, Chief March stood in as much shock as the others had been at the sight of a conscious man having surgery done on him. Jamie, her face still pale, walked past him as he turned to again follow her, not sure how to ask the questions eating at him. As she stepped outside of the OR wing, into the nurses station area Jamie found herself sitting against the wall on the floor unsure how she'd gotten there. Not in her worst nightmares had she ever thought that would ever have happened, or that she would have forgotten to tell them about it's possibility.

Chief March seeing her slide down the wall went to her asking, "Are you okay?" He stooped down next to her, waving off the security personnel and the nurses.

Nodding first, then shaking her head, "No," her strangled one word reply evoking pity.

"Come on, let me help you up, we can go get some coffee, or something to eat downstairs, I have good connections here, they don't close the cafeteria if I ask nicely." He took her elbow as she climbed to her feet.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell them," she looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks, "Oh my god, how could I forget?"

"Come on love," March had no answer for her as he had no understanding of what had happened here, leading her down the hall he knew he'd be asking a lot of questions this night, starting with who this Louis was. And he was pretty sure now his Mr. Lyons didn't exist.

TBC...


	24. Reality Twenty Three

And on we go, moving right along now, as I have a new job and know lol, that I'm in danger of not completing this rewrite and edit before the season ends...ok, who am I kidding...I know I probably won't finish doing the rewrite much less the new chapter before that happens..but I have a feeling if someone leaves like we think he will, no one, perhaps even me will care a fig how this sucker ends up. So, moving right along...

Enjoy,

M.

**Reality**

**Chapter 23**

Jamie sat near the window, watching the lights from the occasional car that passed. It had been two hours since Louis was taken to surgery, and no word yet.

March sat at a small table drinking from a bottle of water, watching her. The questions he'd asked, the ones she'd actually answered had just led to more questions. Finally frustrated she told him if he wanted anything more from 'Ian' he would have to ask him. That's when she stood up, moving to the window seat. She'd not spoken to him since.

All March knew for sure was that the man down that hall wasn't Ian Lyons, but who he actually was, she wasn't saying and the wallet that he knew he'd heard Barty mention earlier had mysteriously disappeared. March thought he had an idea of where too, but he let it go for now. Barty had mentioned something about undercover, so he didn't want to cause more problems if the guy was indeed undercover FBI. So, he sat waiting until he could ask her more questions or if necessary until he could talk to Lyons himself. If he lived that was.

A ringing cell phone brought Jamie's attention back into the room, startled she grabbed for it, her fingers fumbling as she pulled it out of her purse to open it, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, Faith just got hold of me, how is he?" Katy her daughter asked, "How are you, are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?" Katy's worried voice giving Jamie something to focus on.

"No, Katy I'm fine, I wasn't even there. And," she glanced at March, lowering her voice, "he's still in surgery, so I don't know anything yet."

"How did he get stabbed? Was it one of those people he was after here?" Katy asked afraid for her mothers safety.

"No, it was a random thing, I think, I really don't know, but I'm sure it wasn't anything to do with," she looked away from March lowering her voice, "home. How are the kids?"

Sensing her mother didn't want to talk, wondering if someone else was there, Katy took the hint, "Okay, you have company, no more questions, but you call me as soon as you are free Mom, you know I care about Moe. He's a great guy, I just wish he didn't have so much baggage to haul around with him. And the kids are fine, both have colds, but they're fine. Oh and Dad called yesterday, he and Warren are in Italy now, says they're fine too, I talked to Warren, he sounded really excited to be there, said he'd tried to call you after he got your voicemail message, so he called and left you one when he couldn't reach you. The usual, to tell you, by me, from him, he loves you and misses you, but he's not coming home soon as there are too many Italian girls to chase!" she laughed slightly, adding more seriously, "I'll let you go, but call me. And Mom, I love you, and I know he's gonna be okay, after all you're there with him aren't you?"

"Colds huh? Well I hope they feel better, tell them Nana loves them, and you too Katy. And I know you do, Katy, thank you. I love you too, I'll call as soon as I can. Bye." Jamie closed her phone, placing it back in her purse. Seeing Louis's wallet, realizing that Bartow must have placed it in there, she shoved it down to the bottom as she had no intention of giving it to March.

He seemed like a nice man, but Louis had enough problems without the NYPD finding out where he was, not to mention the FBI.

_Kyle had told her they had enough on Vance and the rest without him for right now, and until or unless that changed, his opinion was to let Louis be. He had even told her he'd stopped his department from looking for him, at least for now. _

_Swersky hadn't been happy with not being able to locate him as he'd after all shot a man in front of half the department and the FBI, but he would just have to deal with it for right now. Kyle had told him that since the FBI had jurisdiction over it, to leave it alone, they would try to take care of it. And since Murphy didn't die, and since the gun that shot him was the same CJ had used, Kyle was sure that he could handle it, or at least keep it quiet for now. Kyle had said that he almost wished that he had done what Louis did, and he didn't blame him. They'd all thought she was dead, it was a moment of grief that caused Louis to do what he did, Kyle's words ringing in her head later, "I've never seen anyone so lost as Louis was when he thought you'd died, he went crazy with grief, hell he broke my nose when we tried to stop him from shooting Murphy again, hit me right square on it with that gun before they got it from him. All those big guys including CJ and it took six of them to get him down to the ground. And then when he started going in and out, well it was hell." Kyle'd stopped then, his face pale as he sat with her in the hospital, adding finally as they sat there, "I don't blame him, I just wish we could have seen it coming, and stopped it. We miscalculated Murphy, really believed his daughter meant more to him, he protected her and doted on her so much. If you talk to Louis, if he tries to get in touch, tell him for me I'm sorry, and I would have done the same thing." He'd stood up patting her arm as she nodded tears in her eyes, "You take care Jamie, if you need ANYTHING, let me know, I owe you and Louis that much." Then he was gone, leaving her to digest everything he'd told her about what happened after she was shot. Some she'd heard from Faith and Sully, but not what had happened at the scene. _

CJ had been closed mouthed about it, it was only after Kyle's visit that she could get him to talk about it. And even then, he didn't really want to talk. Jamie knew that he'd not gone back to the force. Had turned in his resignation for good, or he'd said it was for good. Kyle had tried to talk him into going back to college, coming to the FBI academy after, but he was still unsure. Jamie knew he was a good cop, and she hoped he would change his mind, and do one or the other, but for now, he was just drifting.

As if on cue her cell rang again, "Hello?" she greeted the caller, a slight smile on her face, "CJ, how did I know it was you!"

"Jamie, how is he, what happened, are you okay? Faith called me a while ago, she won't tell me where you are, I want to come, if that's okay?" his usual rapid-fire questions slowed down only slightly by his concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, I wasn't there, well not really, and I don't know about Louis yet, he's still in surgery," she tried to get ahead of him, knowing he would keep asking more questions before the first were answered. Moe often teased him about never shutting up, Jamie told him, 'pot calling the kettle black'! "He was attacked, probably by a guy here who's attacked a couple of others," she'd not told that to Katy, not wanting her to be more concerned than she had to be about Jamie, "and I think you being here would be a good thing for him, and for me." Before he could ask, "We're in Charleston, South Carolina, at Charleston General Hospital."

"CHARLESTON? HE WENT TO CHARLESTON?" CJ was stunned, when Louis had bought the ticket, it had only been to Atlanta that he'd seen.

"Yes, a small island town near here is where he's been staying," she had to laugh at his reaction, since Faith had not given him the actual town when they'd last seen Louis she knew he'd had no idea, "I've got to go a moment, the doctor just walked in, okay but I'll leave you on, be right back," Jamie set the phone down on the couch. Standing she quickly went to meet the Doctor.

"Well," the surgeon began, "he's alive, but it was touch and go, and the next few hours are critical as you must be aware being a nurse, but I think he will make it."

Nodding, unable to speak, suddenly realizing she'd doubted he would make the surgery, Jamie started crying in relief. Wiping her face, "Sorry, I don't usually act like this," she laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it," he said grinning tiredly, "I acted the same way when my daughter had surgery last year after a car accident. Of course he will be here awhile, but I see him home in about a week or so. The knife did nick the heart lining but didn't penetrate the wall, so that repair was easy. His lung was a bit more complicated, but its inflated and working fine now, won't be doing any running for awhile but in a month or so he should be nearly back to himself in that respect. His stomach, well, the knife must have been one long s.o.b., because it punched a hole right in the back top of it, but again we got it closed and washed out the chest good so I'm hoping no infection. He's already on a high dose of antibiotics to ward off any problems in that area. Sure hope he likes shakes and soft stuff, and small meals cause that's all he's getting for a few weeks until I'm sure that's closed for good."

Jamie kept quiet as he finished mentally dreading that argument with Louis already, wondering how long she would be able to keep him out of the kitchen at the house once he was back home, or how much threatening with a return visit to surgery it would take to keep his appetite in check. She almost missed the Surgeons next words as she realized to her surprise she was thinking about this as if she were going to be here. And was even more surprised to accept that she was indeed going to stay.

Coming back to his talking, she had to ask him to repeat what he's last comment was.

"That's okay, I understand, just glad he's alive is enough for now, huh?" he nodded, "I was saying that his arm is being worked on now, the ortho is finishing up. She is a perfectionist which I'm glad for, she will talk to you later, but she said to tell you that with therapy he should regain full use of it in time, she's not sure how long, that moves at a different pace for each patient as you know, but he won't be lifting anything heavy with that arm anytime soon, but we'll see, it mostly depends on his determination not ours. The injury to his side wasn't as bad as it looked, cut some muscle, but quick repair work, won't even notice it after it heals up, he'd be stiff but not much else but by the time he's trying to use those muscles much he'll be pretty well healed up there," pausing, he walked over to the coffee pot on the cabinet, prepared himself a cup, turning, he indicated an offering of one to them, both declined. Taking a sip, he motioned for them to sit with him at the small table.

Frowning slightly, Jamie understanding Doctors as a nurse knew he wasn't finished, and she had an acute awareness suddenly that he'd not mentioned Louis's eyes yet. Sitting down across from him, March sitting near her, Jamie looked the surgeon in the eye waiting for him to tell them.

He took another sip before beginning, "I've called in a specialist for his eyes. The sand did a lot of damage to his corneas as well as the sclera," looking at March, "white of the eye," at March's nod of understanding, he continued, "there are of course scratches, and there are still bits of sand embedded and we need a specialist to deal with that. He should be here in about twenty minutes, flying in from a fishing trip in North Carolina, we called him while Lyons was still in the ER downstairs. So it will be a good while longer before he is sent to recovery. I won't even try to give you a prognosis or diagnosis on his eyes, or vision at this time, I don't have the knowledge. As soon as he gets here I'll have someone let you know, but I know you won't be talking to him until he's done. I'm sorry I wish I had more to tell you, but..."

Her voice quiet as she realized the implications of what he'd just told her, "I appreciate what you did tell us, he's alive, and as soon as you know anything else, I'm sure you will get it to us. Thank you Doctor."

Smiling gently at her, he nodded, pushing back from the table, "You need anything? I can get someone to get it for you..." he offered looking down at her, "professional courtesy and all."

"No, I'm fine," she paused his words about Louis's vision haunting her, "thank you anyway."

"Well okay then, but if you change your mind I'll leave word at the desk downstairs, so you just let them know," he headed to the door, and was gone down the hall.

Putting her head down a moment on her arms, she breathed both a sigh of relief, and one of again being forced to wait for news. March tapped her on the shoulder, "You left someone waiting..." when she looked up he pointed to the phone, still open, still lit up.

"Oh CJ!" she got up, quickly scooping up the phone, "Hey, CJ, I'm sorry, what? No, I mean yea he's nearly out of surgery, the Doctor thinks he'll be okay," she filled him in, leaving the specialist out of it for now, that could wait until they had confirmation on his condition. When she'd finished, he told her he had written what she'd said down and would call Rose and Faith, then asked if Rose knew. "Yes, Faith called her, but it would probably help if she could be here, can you see about that?" Jamie asked, knowing he could, "Good, then I'll be here waiting for you."

March was waiting as she hung up the phone, "Brother of his?" Fishing for information of course.

"No, just a really good friend but if he had more than one brother, CJ would be it," she added, "he's coming as soon as he can, and before you can dip your fishing pole in that pond again, Rose is his mother, and Faith is another friend of ours. But if you have anymore questions, or think they will tell you anything more than I have, you will be wasting your time," staring him down, "His mother doesn't know anything, and his friends are very loyal."

Putting the phone away, she picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder, "If you will excuse me, I want to go freshen up," stopping before she left the room, March left staring after her, "Oh and Chief March; Duane, thank you, 'Ian' would have died out there if you hadn't done what you did, I know it's your job, but thank you anyway. He is a really good person, he's just had a bad time lately, and I appreciate the fact that you 'know' there is more to this and want to know what it is, but please just for now, let it go." Without waiting for an answer Jamie turned away, leaving the room.

Chief March stood with his hat in hand as she 'told him off' in the nicest way possible, standing alone a few minutes after she left the room he was contemplating what she'd said, and the things he'd heard both from Lyons himself, and her conversations, as well as Bartow's comments when they'd brought Lyons in. Looking down at his hat, blowing a quick breath out hard, he slapped the hat on his head, "You're welcome, but I will find out what's going on here, one way or another." Heading out from the waiting room he walked down the hallway, taking the elevator down to the first floor. Stepping out he looked around, the ER was quiet for once, nodding his approval of that as it meant that the citizens of the area were behaving themselves for once he left to see what he could find at the site of the stabbing, even knowing his deputy would have by now gotten it taken care of.

He also had a friend on the FBI task force here and he wanted to call him now anyway, see what he could quietly dig up on this Lyons guy, he'd heard at least three first names now from the conversations and remarks he'd been privy too. Ian, Louis, Moe, and the last name Lyons, he'd see what his friend could do with that.

XXXX

Waking up:

'I didn't see him coming, never even suspected there would be anyone there. All I remember is a dark shape in my side vision, then slamming down on my ass. Next thing is being dragged up that damned sand dune. I tried to fight him, but I guess with hitting my head on the road, I really didn't stand much of a chance against him. I felt like I was floating, until I started rolling down the other side that is. Shit, man that was bad, mouth full of the damn stuff, couldn't breathe, eyes burning like I'd gotten acid in them. I could hear someone screaming for help but since no one else was there I guess that was me screaming for help.' (laughs quietly), 'worse fear I've ever had was being shut in the dark, nothing else really scares me, except losing Jamie or my Ma or something happening to Faith or CJ of course, but I mean things that can really scare you that you can't fight...but I guess those fit in that category too, huh? Anyway where was I again? Oh yeah, I tried fighting him, almost got away too, but I couldn't see where I was going, eyes full of sand. He tackled me, that was when he stabbed me the second time. I felt the first one, it hurt like hell but it made my ass get in gear that was for sure. But not like the second one, holy mother of god, nothing hurt like that, when I felt that blade go in I knew my ass was dead! Felt like it came out the front of my chest, motherfuc... But when I heard that gunshot, I thought maybe I would live you know? Cause that's when he got off me, but I'll tell you this, that knife hurt as much coming out as it did going in maybe more, no, I'm sure more. I felt like I was dying, between my eyes on fire feeling like they were full of glass, and my chest and back feeling like, well pretty much the same type of feeling only with my chest it was hard to breathe too. Next thing I knew someone else was on me holding me down, keeping my hands away from both places, but this wasn't some freak telling me it was for my own good, this guy was telling me help was on the way. Sure hoped they'd get there soon. Cause I was dying and I'd already decided that I didn't want to do that, that was for damn sure.

Then she was there I think, I'm kinda fuzzy on things after that, but I knew it was her, I hoped it was her, tried to tell her it was me cause I was pretty sure she didn't know it was me cause she kept talking like she didn't know me, but it got too hard to talk so I know I didn't get it across.

Next thing I really remember was being told not to try to open my eyes, and the Doc? Nurse? Not sure anymore asking me if I could feel my legs, let me tell you that damn well freaked my ass out! Seems they were scared the knife had hit my spine or something, but I realized I could move everything so it was okay. I tried to ask them where she was, but I guess I still wasn't making much sense cause they didn't answer me, just kept telling me to take it easy...yeah right you get stabbed in the back by a maniac with a machete, blinded by sand, you fucking take it easy! See how easy you take it! Guess I kinda must have said that too,' (laughs more), 'next thing I knew someone was sticking me in the arm, what like they couldn't use the IV thing right? I needed MORE pain? Then I don't remember anything until I woke up here a little while ago, if you can call this waking up.

I know the sun is shining cause I can feel it on my arm, so it must be daytime, or I think it's the sun, maybe a light to close...hope not...but since I'm in the dark I really couldn't say. I should be scared, I hate the dark, always have, can't even really tell you why, oh I know what happened and all but after all these years and the therapy you'd think I would have overcome that right? But maybe it's cause I know its bandages not the 'real' dark or maybe just the good drugs it seems they have me on. My eyes feel heavy like I couldn't open them anyway, and kind of gritty, weird feeling, they don't seem to hurt actually but still its making me feel kinda sick. I tried to find a 'nurse call' thing but seems they forgot to give me one? I know I'm sitting partially upright at least. But it makes me feel sick to move too much too like I'm dizzy if I try to find my way around, not as much pain as I thought I would feel, it's hard to take a breath, but, then of course the pain meds they give you are pretty awesome so...but just the same I have no desire to puke on myself so I think I'll continue to stay still...so, I've been sitting here for a while now, real still, waiting to hear someone come in, unless, no I must be in a private room cause I can't hear anyone else in here with me. I can hear the 'hospital' sounds outside my room, I think? But they sound far away, like I must be at the end of a hall or something. I spoke outloud earlier, just to check, but no one answered me. Then I thought, what if I'm not me? I mean, what if one of the others is 'out' and I'm not and I only think I am? But I feel like I am, but what if I can feel but I'm not really out...okay now I'm freaking myself out here again plus I'm starting to feel sick from trying so hard to 'hear' if anyone is coming and not move and breathe easy oh crap..., so, I think I'll just go back to sleep now.

I wonder why no one is here? Did she leave? But...I know she doesn't know its me but did she leave before she knew I was okay? Okay Moe go to sleep, before you make yourself crazier than you already are. Oh god I'm gonna be sick now...

"please somebody! Jamie, please...don't leave me again..."

"Its ok Mr. Boscorelli, you're in the hospital, you're going to be fine...oh goodness, feeling sick, ok we can deal with that..." the voice speaking to him soothing as she held both his head and the basin, "try not to move too much you've had major surgery..."

After only a few moments blackness again sank down upon him as the pain from vomiting overtook him...

XXXX

Second Time Awakening:

"Okay," Moe spoke outloud, trying to find out if he was really 'awake' this time or was he drifting again or if he was the one 'out', praying like crazy that he was both at the same time right now. If he was not 'awake' and was just drifting...okay, but if he was just 'out' like what had happened before, 'sweet Mary mother of god' please let me be asleep and dreaming. Of course that could have been a nightmare but he didn't think so. If fact he was pretty sure it had not been although he no longer was sure why he was here or injured his memory unlike the first time he'd awakened, fuzzy.

Reaching his right hand up touching his face he found his eyes still bandaged and knew he was awake for real, but this time they did hurt, although no grainy feeling like before they just felt sore and raw. Testing his left arm as he still felt a burning sensation, he was relieved to feel it move slightly though with painful awareness he was seriously injured.

Deep breathing was still not possible as his chest felt like it was wrapped in iron bands, smoothing his right hand over his chest he felt the bandages through the hospital gown covering his ribs. Careful to not press too hard as the center of his chest felt as if it were in two pieces. Wondering what that meant he groped around on the bed slowly until he found what he was looking for, picking up the nurse call he depressed the end of it, grateful to realize he was both awake and for sure the one out now. Still finding himself partially sitting up as he had before, he waited and was rewarded this time when someone came to his bedside almost immediately.

"Well, look who's awake!" a cheerful female voice exclaimed softly, "It's about time too, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to stop being so lazy!"

A slight smirk on his face, "Not until I get my twelve I'm not!" he quietly remarked, voice near whisper, his smirk widening as he heard her shocked laugh.

"Twelve hours sleep," her voice grinning at him, " I'm lucky if I get six and you've gotten a lot more than twelve mister! Doc was right, you do have a sense of humor, glad to hear it, you're gonna need it mister! Your physical therapy starts as soon as you've been awake eight hours."

That comment both wiped his smirk away and provoked a groan from him with a quietly whispered complaint, "Physical therapy? For what, I can barely move."

"Well, for one thing, to get you breathing deeper to talk louder, and the other to get that left arm back to working like it should! But don't worry, you won't be getting up yet," she patted him on his right arm as she moved about the bed taking his vitals, "Do you remember what happened? Or where you are?"

"Not really, I mean I know I'm in South Carolina," he frowned as he answered her, "but everything's kinda fuzzy." She waited watching his forehead and mouth for signs he would add to his remarks before she filled him in. Her patience paid off, "I was running, I think," he paused his frown deepening as his memory cleared and he added, "I was stabbed?"

"Yes," she calmly waited, some patients upon remembering why they were in the hospital became upset, "that's right, anything else?" She knew about the incident in surgery and was waiting for that to be remembered if it was to be remembered at all.

"Yeah," his frown disappearing as he got angry, "I woke up with some asshole cutting my freaking chest in half!" His voice becoming louder as he spoke, he began to cough at the end of his statement, his chest feeling like it was on fire. Grabbing the center of his chest only to have her remove his hand quickly, "It will pass Mr. Boscorelli, just calm down and take shallow slow breaths. I know it hurts, I'm turning up the pain meds now," she moved to do so watching as his hand relaxed by his side again when the meds hit him.

His coughing spell stopping also as he relaxed, she waited until it completely subsided while she also watched his oxygen levels, they dipped a bit more than she'd have liked, but still were within acceptable tolerances, then she nodded as they rose immediately to normal. Smiling now, she patted his arm again, "Good job! And you did have open heart surgery to make a repair from the injury but it was only a small repair and went well. There were other things repaired as well, but the Doctor will fill you in on that. But you are going to be fine. So just keep those hands to yourself," she laughed slightly, "well actually, keep them away from yourself and you'll be feeling a whole lot better in a minute. Also, you have a few tubes here and there, no don't touch!" Placing her hand over his as he began to reach up searching for what she was talking about, "And yes Mr. Boscorelli, you did wake up during the surgery in case you were thinking you were dreaming, but thanks to a quick witted friend of yours not for long!" Awed amusement in her voice now she asked, "Oh and I need to know what to call you as it seems you might have more than one name?" She was listening to his chest, but was satisfied with what she heard. Moving to his eye bandages, she checked the wraps, remarking, "Don't try to take these off, you got some nasty scratches from all that sand and they need time to heal."

Nodding his head in understanding to her directions, "Moe, my names Moe," he spoke before he could think to say Ian, then asked, "Friend?" and then he hesitated, before asking her, "Who...". He was hoping it was Jamie but afraid to ask and find out it wasn't her he stopped his own questions.

"Nice to finally meet you Moe, I'm Nurse March. And yes my Dad is Chief March. I think you know him? And yes a friend is here," she teased, "Tall guy, blonde, good-looking? Goes by the name CJ?"

Now Moe's frown was back, disappointment evident in his whisper, "CJ? He was here? Why?" Wondering how CJ had known where he was, or what he was doing here at the time of his attack.

The nurse was looking at someone just entering the room as she teased him, smiling at them she winked as she waited for them to speak knowing this person was the reason for his disappointment.

Moe waited for answers, puzzled by CJ's presence here, when another voice spoke up, "Because when he asked to come I told him yes, that's why, and its about time you woke up I was beginning to think I would have to get Swersky down here after you." As she spoke gently to him, Jamie approached the bed reaching his side quickly, entering the room having heard his comments starting with him asking why CJ was here. "I mean three days is long enough for anyone to decide to wake up Louis!"

The nurse frowned slightly at her, asking, "Louis?" looking at the man in the bed, "I know you've been calling him Louis, Jamie, but he just told me his name was Moe!" She turned back to Moe, "Good grief, you have so many names you have to be from the South mister! Boy I'd hate to be your Mom, calling you into dinner must have taken thirty damn minutes just to get your name out!" Shaking her head in amazement she gathered her things and left the room, calling back, "Remember nothing to eat or drink yet except a few ice chips, Doctor has to see him first." Then she was gone.

Jamie was grinning at the names comment, but as the nurse left the room her grin faded and turning to him she stared in silence, wondering if she'd heard correctly or if the nurse was mistaken. CJ had called him Moe on a few occasions when he'd been with them here so maybe that was where she'd heard it? Her silence though actually short, started him to panic thinking she'd left too. "Anybody there?" his voice barely above a whisper, sounded afraid.

Jamie quickly stepped closer to the bed, "Yes, I'm still here, sorry, I guess I was just surprised to really see you awake, didn't mean to make you think I'd left." She didn't address him by name again, waiting for him to let her know if what she'd heard was real or not. At the same time wondering if she could believe it if he did say what she hoped to hear.

His hand came up off the bed, as if seeking hers, but quickly dropped again. His fingers tangling in the blanket as if trying to hide his nervousness or fear or perhaps he was in pain.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" she asked softly. Wanting to touch his arm, but afraid to offer more than words yet, she couldn't give or take false hope if it were Louis instead of Moe.

Giving a slight shake of his head, "No, the nurse just upped my meds, its okay. I'm thirsty though, is there some water?"

"You can't have anything to drink yet, but I can give you ice chips if you want them?" Jamie offered reaching for the pitcher of ice on the beside table.

Nodding his head he answered her gratefully, "Thank you my mouth is so dry it feels like I still have sand in it."

Filling the small plastic cup, she held it to his lips for him, Moe weakly put his right hand against the bottom tipping the cup back to shake some ice into his mouth, his hand covering hers. Jamie closed her eyes at his soft touch, opening them as he gripped her hand a bit harder, then she was pulling away from him, "Okay, that's enough, if you get too much you just as soon drink water. You had surgery on your stomach in case the nurse didn't tell you, that knife did a lot of damage. The Doctor doesn't want you to eat or drink yet, to make sure the wound stays closed while it heals. I'm sorry." Placing the cup down she realized her hands were shaking, hoping he'd not heard it in her voice.

Giving another slight nod of his head as he chewed the ice in his mouth slowly letting it melt to moisten his tongue and throat, he was silent. But he'd felt her startle when he covered her hand, and felt how quickly she pulled away when he squeezed it. Not being able to see her face he wasn't sure if it was really because of the comment about the wound or if she didn't want him touching her. He knew Louis would have asked, but he didn't have the guts to.

Finished with the ice he asked, "When is the Doctor coming? Did my Ma come too, or just CJ?" His hand was back tangled in the blankets, what he really wanted to ask he was afraid too, 'why was she still here?' or rather for 'who'.

Watching his face, she saw his mouth tighten like it did when he'd asked a question, but not the one question really on his mind. Answering the one he did ask, "Rose is here, she's at the house right now. Hopefully sleeping, she's been here most of the time since her flight arrived." she gave a slight laugh, "That's about right huh? We finally talk her into going and resting and you wake up! And the Doctor will be here but not for a few more hours, he called earlier said he had a baby to deliver and a surgery after, so he's running late today."

"What time is it?" he asked clearing his throat after, then fighting off a cough, asking, "Can I have more ice? My throat is like cotton!"

"It's six in the morning three days since you arrived in the ER, and yes a little more ice, but not much. You really don't want to deal with problems caused by that wound opening up. They have you on two IV's so you're in no danger of dehydrating," she held the cup up again and noticed that this time his hand stayed down. After she'd given him a few chips, she asked again, "Is there anything else you need? Want to listen to the news or I can read the newspaper to you?"

"No, that's okay, I'm good I guess," he sighed slightly, then his mouth twisting momentarily before he whispered her name, "Jamie?"

Her eyes on his mouth, trying not to watch him, unable to get her eyes to cooperate, heart and stomach in knots, she quietly responded, "Yes?"

His lips trembling slightly, hand twisting tightly into the blanket beneath it, "Am I blind?"

Closing her own eyes to the fear she could see even without seeing his eyes she hesitated before answering him, then gently assured him, "No, but you do have some pretty bad scratches, and may have blurry vision for awhile. You may have permanent scars, but its way to early to tell, and the Doctor told us that with laser surgery, if you do, they can fix that, so you should be fine!" she ended with a high note of confidence while keeping her voice soft. Turning his head away from her, he nodded several times, clearing his throat again. She knew how scared he was, and against her better judgment she reached out, taking his hand in hers, "Louis, its going to be okay, really. You just need to give it time, this only happened three days ago. You have a lot of healing to do. Don't worry to much about it, it's still really early with all of this. But you have come through some rough times before, and, I know you will be fine this time too." He shook his head no, his mouth twisting as if he were trying to hold back from crying, Jamie squeezed his hand tighter, her heart hurting for him, "Yes, you will! You hear me Louis? Yes, you will."

Shaking his head harder, "No, that's not it," his voice raspy as he tried to talk louder than the soft whisper, "I'm, I'm not Louis!" He began coughing, grabbing again for his chest, it felt like it was coming apart.

Jamie pulled his hand down with one hand, laying the other on his shoulder, "Take it easy, slow breaths, you know the drill," she watched as his forehead broke out in a sweat, knowing that the meds couldn't override the pain caused by the coughing until it stopped. Talking to him softly, she rubbed his shoulder as he gripped her hand in his. When the spell had passed, he lay exhausted, rolling his head towards her, his voice raspy a very low whisper now, he pulled her down to him, "No one else, only me Jamie, only me!"

Stunned, realizing she had indeed heard the nurse correctly, her face softening as she looked at him harder, she questioned hesitantly, "Moe?" Her voice giving away her lingering doubts that is was indeed only him.

At his rapid short nods she began to smile, but when he said crying now, "He killed J.J. Jamie, he killed him just because he knew me," she was stunned knowing it was indeed Moe and not one of the others, only Bosco and Moe had known J.J. that well to grieve for him, and they had been one and the same for along time now.

"No, honey, no, J. J.'s fine," she leaned to him her head against his a moment, then held his head to her shoulder, as he raised his hand with hers to touch her face.

"No, he's dead," Moe sobbed, "Vance told me, he killed..."

"Shush, Moe don't cry, I promise, J. J.'s not dead, Vance was lying honey...shit...this has to wait, I'm sorry, so sorry, but your body can't take the stress." Jamie, as he started to cough again clutching weakly at his chest, reached over and dialed up more sedation meds on his machine, then held him until he was finally calm and sleeping again. She would deal with the consequences of her actions later with the nurse and Doctor if necessary, but right now his needs were more important.

Too damn many people had been hurt or died in his life these past few years, some he'd known some not, but all connected to him had been because some asshole was out to get him, or make him suffer by watching them die themselves. Jamie sat with him and for the life of her couldn't understand why so many thought he should have stayed in New York and just kept on going. How could you blame a man for not wanting to continue chasing bad guys when all he got out of it was more death, more suffering. Tired? Yeah he was tired, all the way to his soul. But, she, CJ, and Rose had decided that enough was enough, it was time for him to have some real peace in his life, so they were all going to disappear here for awhile, until or rather if, he was ready to do otherwise. Taking his hand in hers leaning over she whispered, "I love you Moe Boscorelli, and I'm not going anywhere, you hear me, anywhere you are not." As she sat by the bed watching over him, she was glad it was Moe, but knew she'd made the decision to stay when she'd thought otherwise.

Love always wins out over reason.

TBC...


	25. Reality Twenty Four

**Because some people (you knowwho you are)whine so well...;) **

**Enjoy,**

**M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 24**

"Slow, that's it, don't rush it," CJ holding the car door open reached in to help Moe out.

Moe stopping as he slid to the edge of the cars seat, looked up, "Touch me again and die Caster! I don't need you to pull, push or give me your damn arm anymore so stop acting like a damn mother hen!" He slapped CJ's hand away as he refused to remove it himself, "I can get out fine! Geesh!"

Jamie walking around the car to them, laughed, "Would you two stop fighting already? You know you act just like an old married couple!" She gently pushed CJ, who was about to protest, away, "Go get the bag, I'll help gramps here up the steps."

Moe grinned up at her, "Who you calling old lady? You're the grandmother not me!"

Standing slowly as he exited the car finally he began walking to the steps of the house to see Rose was on the porch waiting for him.

Overhearing the exchange she commented loudly though with humor, "Hey, don't mess with her Mister, I finally got two grandchildren and two great grandchildren because of her Maurice Louis. Even if I had to steal them cause you two won't get married!"

Moe on the steps was grinning at her even though he was wearing a furrow on his brow from the walk to them and climb up, "Hey, Ma you know that doesn't matter anymore! Hell, if we start now you could have another one by Christmas!" He turned slightly to look at Jamie a suggestive twinkle in his eyes, "How about it Jamie?" Turning back he stepped finally upon the porch, home, kissing Rose's cheek as she very gently slapped his good arm, "Maurice don't you DARE start your nonsense!" Rose was winking at Jamie over his shoulder, then pulling back from him as she patted him on his cheek, added lovingly, "Come on baby lets get you settled in." They disappeared into the house, Rose leaving the door open for Jamie and CJ to follow.

Jamie stared at Moe's retreating back, not commenting as CJ coming up behind her asked, "You gonna tell him anytime soon?"

Glancing up at him startled she snapped out, "No, and neither are YOU." She followed Moe and Rose into the house.

CJ trailing behind shaking his head slowly gave a small grunt as he started in on her, again, "Jamie..."

"NO, CJ," she abruptly stopped, "NO." Her voice once again soft but still firm, "Let it go for now, please."

Frowning, not willing to let it go he started to make an additional comment, but seeing her look sideways at him and the anxious hard look in her eyes stopped him cold, instead he muttered, "Okay." Then passing her he took the bag in to Moe's bedroom.

"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Rose was hovering over Moe, who was grinning as he watched her.

"No Ma, I'm fine. Sit." Taking her hand he gently pulled her down onto the couch with him as he settled back onto it with a sigh pulling a pillow to rest his left arm still in the sling, on, adding, "I ate lunch at the hospital and I'm not thirsty."

Unable to control herself, Rose gently snatched him into a hug, "I'm just so glad you're home honey. Not to mention finding out you're NOT a drug dealer, or a murderer." Though she'd known this for a long time now, and had already discussed it with him in the hospital, Rose couldn't help but chide him on it a bit.

Dropping his chin to his chest, he reddened, "Ma, I said I was sorry," but he was smiling as he cut his eyes up at her knowing she was teasing him.

"Yes Maurice, yes you did," she grabbed his chin in her hand holding him while she planted a kiss on his cheek, "And you can keep saying it. After what you put me through, you have a few more times to go mister!" Leaning her forehead against the side of his head as he put his arm around her.

"I love you Ma," he whispered to her. "I love you too baby," she whispered back, sitting back as her eyes took him in, hardly believing he was indeed home finally.

Jamie covertly watched them as she moved about the kitchen, putting the medications away, stealing glances as she passed the entrance moving back and forth, as if to reassure herself he indeed was home. A smile on her face as she saw finally things were okay between he and Rose.

Spotting her as she passed the doorway once again, "Hey," he called out to her, "leave that for later. I can't sit here anymore, I need to go outside! Come sit with me on the porch." Slowly standing up again, he waited as she came through the kitchen door to him. Putting his hand out to her, as she joined him, taking his hand in hers she stopped him while Rose seeing he wanted to be alone with Jamie decided to go and put away the things in his bag. CJ was heading to the kitchen to get lunch started for himself and the women as picking up Moe had made them late on eating, he grinned at both of them as he disappeared through the doorway.

"What?" Moe grinned down at her as they stood together, "I can't go outside?"

"No," she replied seriously, "I mean yes, of course, I just..." trailing off she swallowed then smiled, "sure, lets go."

Opening the door she held it for him. Narrowing his eyes at her, "What? What's wrong, I know that face, tell me."

"Nothing," she smiled at him, "I just,I missed you that's all. Its been a long three weeks with you in the hospital, and before of course." She shrugged, "Long few months." Blinking up at him as he pulled her close to him, as he caressed her face with his hand.

"No," he whispered, "Its been a long damn year, and I've missed you too. Now are you going to put a coat on? Its gotten almost as cold here as back home."

Snatching a coat off the rack next to him with his good hand, he held it for her as she slipped into it. Grabbing one down for himself, Jamie had to pull it up onto his right arm for him, drape it over his left shoulder as with his arm still out of commission and his chest still hurt too much to do it himself with only one arm.

Finally outside sitting on one of the long porch sofas together, cuddled up tightly to one another, he sighed as he admitted, "You know," looking down into her upturned face, "I thought last December that I'd never see you again. Not like I needed too that is. At one point when Louis kept after you, I wanted him to be with you just so I coul..." He stopped, looking away from her.

"Its okay," she touched his face, turning it to her, "I felt you there, and at one point I wanted to also, just to feel close to you again."

"But you didn't," his eyes darkening, voice husky, "you didn't."

"No," she smiled, "but not for lack of want. I have to be honest, when I went to his room, I wasn't leaving. So when you told me, or rather when he told me, or..." she paused giving a slight giggle, "you both told me, it was YOU, I was damn glad."

"Yeah," he grinned now, "me too. Only I wish CJ hadn't decided to 'teach' Louis a lesson like he did!"

"I have a confession to make," she was hesitant in her speech.

"What?" he asked pulling back to look more closely at her face.

"When I left here, thinking that you were Louis again only," Jamie sighed, "I wasn't coming back. But when I realized in the ambulance that it was you,or rather..anyway that had been attacked, I didn't care Moe! I didn't care who was in here!" Laying her hand on his heart, "I couldn't leave again. When I went into your room that day, I was there to tell Louis that I was staying. That no matter what, I was going to try with him." She leaned away as she felt him stiffen, "Please, don't. Don't shut me out, listen to me."

Swallowing nervously, Moe nodded, his heart racing, "Okay."

"I love you, all of you, I've told you that several times. Moe, Bosco, Louis, hell even Maurice,but um, lets not go there okay?" She smirked up at him.

Laughing in spite of the seriousness of her words, he nodded, "Agreed, I think we can leave Maurice out of this discussion."

"Every one is YOU, maybe not a whole part of you, but still YOU," she reached her hand up again touching his face gently at first then more firmly holding his cheek against her palm, feeling him lean into it, "And I can't stop loving any part of you anymore than I can stop breathing Moe. Anyway, I just wanted to explain why I stayed, when you knew I thought you were Louis."

A slow smile spread over his face he put his hand over hers, nodding, "I hope you never stop Jamie cause if you did, then I would stop breathing because I can't imagine being without you anymore, I love you."

"Good," she met his lips with a kiss first tender then with growing passion, until they heard tapping on the livingroom window, breaking the kiss and looking at the window both broke out laughing as CJ and Rose waved to them. Then Rose called out, "What are you thinking? Do you want to end up back in the hospital Maurice? You just got out!"

She was laughing as CJ rubbed one finger over the other, "Shame shame shame, and on the front porch! Have you no dignity!"

Shaking his head, Moe commented grinning as he waved back, "You know I heard that hotel has some nice rooms..."

"You want to go to a HOTEL?" Jamie turned back looking up at him.

"No," he looked down at her with a grin, "Not us..."

"Moe Behave!" she laughed putting her head on his shoulder as they watched the seagulls come in, "UH OH your tenants are back! Want to make a break for it?"

"Naa," he dropped his cheek down onto her hair, "Call CJ out and tell him to feed them in the yard...hehehe."

"Oh yeah," she grinned eyeing the birds carefully, "you told me about them, and your Mom and I have seen them, but he hasn't seen them in action!" Leaning forward, calling out, "OH CJ! Come here a minute! And bring some bread, we have visitors!"

Later that night:

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" CJ yelled from the hallway, Moe was still laughing about the seagulls.

"Oh," he gasped holding his chest with one hand, "Oh hell yes it was!"

Rose sat shaking her head at him, "You can be so mean Maurice!" Smirking over at Jamie, "But it was funny!"

"Yes," Jamie giggled drinking her coffee, "it was at that."

Coming from the hall, standing a moment glaring at Moe but not commenting, CJ stalked into the kitchen.

"Aww come on Ceeggg, don't be like that," Moe making an Opps face at Jamie, "it wasn't that bad!"

Stalking out of the kitchen again, carrying a cup of coffee and a plate with a slice of pecan pie on it, CJ stopped, glaring at him again, "I'm not talking to you." Flopping down in a chair next to the fireplace that was on the wall between the two hallways.

"Yeah," Moe rolled his eyes winking at Jamie, "the day that happens I'll be swimming in the Hudson!"

"Keep this kind of stuff up and you might be swimming in the ocean," CJ growled, but he was beginning to thaw, "Damn birds, who the hell taught them that?"

"I don't know," Moe cracked, "but I bet they regretted it after."

"Awww come on," Rose giggled, "dive bombing birds are everywhere."

"YEAH!" CJ exclaimed, "BUT seagulls who sit on your head? And try to keep you OUT of a house?" Now they were all laughing again. "The bad thing, well the really bad thing is YOU GUYS, ALL, KNEW ABOUT IT," CJ couldn't help but laugh, "and you still led me like a lamb to the slaughter!"

Moe evily grinning cracked, "I thought about getting Ma to do the feeding, but I know what she would have done to me after."

"Oh you better believe it mister!" Rose stood up with a yawn, "Well as much as I love torturing CJ, I'm calling it a night." Leaning down she kissed Moe on the cheek then Jamie, "Goodnight loves," pointedly telling Moe, "YOU don't stay up to late."

Now it was CJ's turn to laugh at him, "OHHH look Moe's Mommy just gave him a bedtime!"

Rose reaching his side now leaned down and pecked his cheek, "YOU TOO Mr. Caster!"

"HAHAHA," Moe pointing to CJ snickered, "You got one too!"

Jamie stared at the ceiling as Rose muttering about 'fools' went to her room. "How old are you two again?" she asked standing and placing the dishes on the tray to take to the kitchen, "was it five for you," pointing to first to Moe, then to CJ, "and three for you?"

"Yeah," CJ stood to join her, as his pie was demolished in only a few bites, his coffee already ready for a refill, "like you're any older! You're the one called me out there. The only reason she didn't give you a bedtime is cause you've got grand kids, and she's after them, she was just being nice to her elder."

"OOOHHHHHHH NO YOU DIDN'T! GOOD ONE CJ, MA'S ELDER...!" Moe roared in laughter, holding his chest tightly as he did, "OOOOWWWW no fair, don't make me laugh like that it hurts!" He coughed a few times with tears rolling as Jamie glared at both of them.

Jamie stopping in mock shock, thrust the tray at CJ, who took it before he thought good, "OH REALLY? WELL HOW'S THIS FOR ELDER! YOU WASH THEM AND FINISH CLEANING THE KITCHEN BY YOURSELF!" Turning back to Moe, she exclaimed, "AND GUESS WHO'S SLEEPING BY HIMSELF TONIGHT! AGAIN!" Then she was down the hall to her room, but before they could apologize or react they heard her laughing as she closed her door.

"What the," CJ exclaimed as he stood looking down at the tray in his hands, "SHE PLANNED THAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL," Moe glaring at CJ lost his laughter quick as he exclaimed, "THANKS A LOT CASTER! SLEEPING BY MYSELF? SHIT!"

Looking at him, CJ grinned, "Well since you're not getting any tonight, and after laughing like a hyena over it, maybe for a long time to come, want to join me in the kitchen?" He disappeared through the opening.

"Sure," Moe sighed, "why not." Slowly standing he went to join him, sitting carefully on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, "And I wasn't thinking I was getting anything but a warm body to sleep next to me...Boy when are we ever gonna learn to engage the brain before the mouth?"

Putting detergent into the sink, turning on the water CJ observed, "Probably when you go swimming in the Hudson Moe."

"Yeah," he replied, sighing heavily putting his head down on his arms on the bar, "but my luck it will be my mouth that gets me there."

"I hear ya bro," CJ swirled the water as the sink filled, "I hear ya, hell I'll probably be right beside you." A wicked grin came over him as he offered, "Hey, I'll sleep with you if you want, my rooms cold as a witch's..."

"NO," Moe laughed, "that's ok, thanks anyway, been there done that, you snore."

Both men were grinning as they continued to talk while outside, standing on the beach a man watched the movements in the house, soon it would be time, soon.

TBC...


	26. Reality Twenty Five

Hi,

just wanted to let you guys know, in case you missed it before; This story is already written...was written in the past two years (combined with two others that are already on site) so the 'updates' are fast sometimes because I have more time to reedit and rewrite some of the badly done areas, and sometimes they slow down when I don't have time to do the edits. Having said that, the next 'possibly two hopefully not more' chapters will NOT be Edits or Rewrites, but instead will be altogether new content as I need to wrap up one of the storylines before moving on again with the rewrite and reedit.

Just wanted to thank those of you who are making reviews, and all those who are reading anyway. It does make it more fun for me to continue, even though I'm kind of enjoying reading it as I redo it anyway.

Now,

Enjoy, ;)

M

**Reality **

**Chapter 25**

Three weeks later:

Moe and Jamie walked slowly along the shore, each bundled against the cold winds, their arms around each other as they watched the sun begin to lower in the sky.

"You know Chief March came by again this afternoon when you were 'resting'," Jamie informed him, "he's not giving up on finding out who you are."

Sighs, "Yeah I know. I've been thinking about leaving here just to get him off my back, but I really like it here now, I don't want to have to leave until I want to leave." Movement catching his eye he looked back at the house to see CJ arriving back from a trip into town. "Think we should go help?" Moe asking as he waved at the car.

"Naaa, gives him something to do besides seeing what bait is better for whatever fish he thinks he's 'not' gonna catch next." Jamie laughed, "Besides I'm not ready to go in just yet."

"How are you feeling?" He looked back at her with some concern in his voice, "That stomach thing still bugging you?"

"I'm fine," avoiding his question she looked away as if searching the waters then pointing to the north exclaimed, "look you can see the lighthouse clearly today."

"Yea," Moe frowned at her, "like I can see you woman. Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to go to work on CJ? You know I'm not blind, I know the two of you are keeping something from me." Moe stopped walking and he turned her towards him, carefully studying her face, his voice quiet with worry, "Tell me. Are you ill? Is that what all the 'looks' and 'secret' conversations I keep seeing are about? Jamie I know that 'stomach bugs' like you call it don't last for weeks. Now what the hell is wrong?"

Tears came to her eyes as she glanced at him, causing his heart to catch as he dreaded hearing her next words. But instead of answering him she shook her head as she turned away from him, at first looking out over the oceans surface, then down at the sand under her feet. Moe watched a tear slip down her cheek, and his greatest fear was realized when she said, "I have cancer. They found it when I was in the hospital from the gunshot." Jamie wasn't looking at him, but still staring at the sand. "Its not operable. I took treatments, but its not working. They told me I only have a few months left."

"No," his face falling into the sorrow he suddenly felt in his heart, he began crying, "NO Jamie, NO!" Reaching out to her to take her into his arms, she faded from his sight and was gone. Screaming out, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Moe woke from his nightmare, sweating, the overhead lights in his room blazing on as CJ burst into the room, Jamie on his heels.

"MOE!" he worriedly called to him quickly checking out the room just in case someone was after him, not seeing anyone as he reached the foot of bed, CJ finished with, "WHAT'S WRONG?" Seeing him sitting straight up in bed a dazed, confused and terrified look on his face, CJ quickly concluded he was having one of his nightmares. "Hey," is voice low as went to his side while Jamie slowly backed from the room before Moe was awake enough to notice her. Too many faces just seemed to make it worse for him, and he seemed lately to do better when it was CJ rather than one of the women. Sitting on the side of the bed CJ put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey Moe, it was just a dream Moe, it wasn't real. You're okay."

Rapidly nodding his head now as he became aware of his surroundings, Moe calmed his breathing, "Okay," he grinned sheepishly at CJ, "Sorry bro. Guess I should have taken one of those pain pills before bed after all huh?"

"Want one now?" CJ offered, standing to retrieve them for him if he said yes.

Nodding again, Moe rubbed at his chest, a grimace of pain on his face as he confirmed, "Yea I think so."

"Be right back," CJ assured him as he went to the bathroom for the bottle and water. Coming back to the bed he Handed him one of the pills with a small glass of cold water, asking lightly, "So, how long are you gonna keep going like this before you tell me what's bothering you? I know your chest doesn't hurt enough for these anymore or you wouldn't be trying to fish."

Moe looked up at him, a smirk on his face, "Can't fool you can I?"

"Nope," CJ sat down next to him again, "so, what's on your mind? You can ell me or I can get your Mom."

"Geesh," Moe frowned grumping at him, "you never play fair do you?" Then seeing CJ's raised eyebrow he muttered, "OKAY." Setting the water glass down on the bedside table as he sat back against the pillows and confessed what was bothering him to his best friend, "I know something is wrong with Jamie, but she won't tell me what it is. And I keep having these dreams every time I fall asleep, in them I ask her what is wrong and she tells me. Its always something different, sometimes she says she's fine its nothing serious but then sometimes, like this last one...anyway everytime...she just disappears." He paused, his voice choking up slightly, "I keep thinking I'm gonna lose her CJ. I don't think I could take it if it happened again." Looking up at him, "Then I think I'm crazy, and its just that psycho still being out there that's making me anxious about her. Her and Mom." He was fidgeting with the sheet as he talked, but looking at CJ's face as he said the last, his hands became still. The quick blush and guilty look he saw there froze his heart.

Sitting up further he leaned to him as he exclaimed, "You know something, don't you!" Raising his voice, worried anger coming to the surface he reached out to grab CJ hard on the arm, angry warning in his voice as he added, "TELL ME CASTER!"

"Moe, whatever it is, its not what you're thinking, ok," CJ voice was soft as he tried avoiding his eyes, "and IF there is anything to tell, its not mine to tell anyway. Please," then gasped as Moe clenched his fingers digging deep into CJ's forearm, "OWWW let go, man nothing wrong with your grip is there?" Pulling his arm away, he rubbed the spot Moe had squeezed. "Look," he reasoned as he stood up again, "if there is something she wants to tell you, I'm sure she will tell you. Just don't put me in the middle, okay? Now, you need anything else, or can I get back to sleep?"

Giving him a confused look now Moe finally cocked his head away, eyes glaring across the room as he commented, hurt evident in his voice, "No, thanks, that's it I guess. Sorry for disturbing you, again." Turning to his side, facing away from CJ ignoring him, he beat down his pillow, pulling up the sheet as CJ exited the room.

"Nite Moe," CJ tried before he closed the door, but was again ignored. Sighing heavily he went back to bed.

Moe lay staring at the wall opposite him, "I know something's wrong," he whispered, "and if somebody doesn't start talking, everybody's gonna get a taste of what it's like to live with Bosco AND Maurice unleashed, again."

Dawn found him sitting in the middle of his bed, facing the window of his bedroom, in the 'lotus' position watching the sun rise glint across the river waters, his mind still in turmoil over what was being kept from him as he rubbed his hand over the injury on his arm then slowly flexed as he began his exercises to strengthen the damaged muscles.

XXXX

Swersky walked into his office with Faith directly behind him. "Sit," he ordered instead of offering.

Frowning, wondering what could have made him call her in from the accident scene she was overseeing, Faith sat quietly in the chair before his desk, waiting for him to begin. These last few years of working by his side in the office had taught her that he was a patient man and expected the same from his Sergeants. Keeping your 'counsel' and letting him formulate his thoughts and words made for a happy Lieu, and a happy Lieu made for a happy Yokas.

Sitting at his desk, Dave leaned back in his chair, listening to the squeak he'd been meaning to 'oil' for the last decade. But this time there was another 'squeak' that needed oiling, and he had a damn strong feeling Faith Yokas would be able to provide that 'oil cans' whereabouts. And he was going to get it out of her come hell or high water. Waiting just long enough to see her hands move in the beginnings of anxiousness, he spoke, not beating around the bush, "Where is he." Making it a 'statement' not a question.

Her first instinct was to act dumb, but the look of 'serious as shit here' on his face stopped her. "Lieu, I can't," instead leaving her lips, "I promised. But I can 'maybe' get a message if you want...?"

Dave glared at her, but he knew that she would not give him the information unless he threatened to 'jail' her and he didn't want to take it there, ever if he could prevent doing so.

So instead he very seriously told her the way it was going to be, "Okay, you tell 'Mr. Whoever He is Today', that the DA wants to talk to him. Lawrence's lawyers have filed a motion to dismiss his case, seeing as how his 'victim' has left town and isn't here to accuse him any longer. And the DA is seriously considering doing so. NOW," holding up his hand to stop her outburst, "that doesn't mean he won't be charged with the murders in Louisiana. Or the attacks and murders here at the hospital. But since his lawyer is claiming on his behalf that his 'partners' are the ones, WITHOUT his knowledge or consent, who did the actual murders here, the DA won't have anything to hold him on for long if this goes before a grand jury this way. They are going to claim that the 'partners' kidnapped both Lawrence AND Bosco. So you see, he's going to 'walk' on this if Boscorelli doesn't come forward and testify in front of the grand jury. That is the message you can give him for me."

Faith sat shell-shocked as it had never occurred to her that Vance might beat the charges here if Bosco didn't show. Just the murders at the hospital alone were enough to put him away for life if he didn't get the chair for them. "Okay," her voice quietly reflecting her shock, "I'll get in touch with him," looking up quickly, "Lieu, I know as soon as he hears that Vance might walk, he'll come back."

"You better hope so Faith, if not we could all have our asses in a sling with the DA and the Commissioner." Lieu made motion for her to leave, "Dismissed Sergeant." Rising she rapidly made her way to a phone, but then decided to use her cell phone instead. And, Outside.

XXXX

"What?" Moe walking around the breakfast bar, sat quickly on the barstool as Faith filled him in on the problems with Vance's arraignment, "How is that possible? Didn't they have cameras in there or something?"

"NO Bosco they didn't have cameras on him," Faith looking around her, making sure no one was listening, "look Swersky says if you don't return and testify that Vance will walk on the murder charges. He'll still be extradited back to Louisiana for the murder charges there, but everyone here will have their asses handed to them by the DA and the Commissioner. You have to come back, if only for a little while."

"When is he being arraigned?" Moe asked dejectedly as he played with the bowl of fruit on the bar, spinning it around slowly. CJ stood near him, listening to Moe's half of the conversation. Hearing the last question he closed his eyes a moment in disgust as he turned away heading for the coffeepot. Pouring both of them a cup he brought one to Moe. Setting it down in front of him he received a small smile of thanks in return as Moe listened to Faith's explanation of when and where. "Okay, I'll see if my Doctor will let me come," he rolled his eyes at CJ, winked and finished with, "yeah I do have to get cleared to fly. I'm sure as hell not wanting to sit for fourteen hours or however the hell long it takes to drive! Look, I Got to go, CJ just fell in the river again." CJ was cracking up now as Moe teased Faith, "Of course he can swim, but you know him he can't do anything without an audience." Laughing now as CJ pretended to 'drown' across the bar from him, "Yeah, I'll tell him. Talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, "She says stop being such an attention hog." Frowning slightly, "Guess you heard huh? They want me to go testify to keep that slime in jail."

"Yeah, I heard." CJ turned to grab a towel to wipe up the coffee he'd spilled teasing Moe, "You going, right?"

Staring at him with a resigned look in his eyes, "Do I have a fucking choice?"

"No, not really," CJ wiped the coffee up. "You do know Jamie and Rose are going to freak right?"

"Don't even go there right now," Moe hopped off of the stool, heading to the livingroom, "Maybe my Doc can get it postponed, or something, at least for awhile."

CJ watched him leave. "Let's hope so Moe," he said under his breath, "for Jamie and your sake."

XXXX

"What?" Jamie and Rose both asking the same question a split second apart as Moe explained what the DA and Swersky wanted him to do.

"NO!" Rose near shouting as she stared between Jamie and him, "MAURICE, NO! You just got out of the hospital!"

"Ma," he immediately resorted to the 'child' version of her name to calm her down, "I don't have a choice here. IF I don't go he walks on the murders at the hospital. I have to testify what happened when they took me." Getting up he walked around the dining table to squat down next to her, putting his good arm around her, "I have to go Ma, without me he's going to get away with murdering two police officers who had kids, not to mention he almost killed one of my best friends just to get to me." Looking over at Jamie he saw she was watching him as if he would disappear like she'd done every night in his dreams, tears in her eyes. Moe stressed to her, "I'll be back. I just have to be there a couple of days, then I'm coming back." Staring hard and deep into her eyes, "I promise." A single tear slipped down her cheek causing a chill to come over Moe as he remembered his last nightmare.

CJ saw the look exchanged between them and turned away, leaving the room. Standing on the porch deck in the back of the house he watched a boat slowly move down the river, a couple was sitting together in the captains chair, laughing as they enjoyed their time together bundled against the cold air on the morning's ride. 'Why,' he wondered, 'why can't they have that. Does it always have to be like this instead?'

Glancing toward the road as he heard a car coming down the drive, gravel crunching under the tires. Since Moe had the gate removed there was nothing to stop sightseers from 'visiting' the house. Though only a couple of times did anyone actually make it all the way, most realizing it was a 'private' house turned around before halfway, but this car was coming all the way. Quickly walking to the front of the house he saw it was Chief March, "Damn!" he groused, "Like we need this shit too right now." Continuing walking to the front porch CJ climbed the stairs and then waited until the Chief parked the car before he let Moe know he was there. "Hey," he called into the foyer, "company's coming! Chief March is here!" Closing the door back, he stepped the railing, "Hi Chief, what brings you out here?"

March came up the steps, nodding, "Same thing as always Mr. Caster. Came to see your boss."

During the hospital stay, Jamie had told him that CJ was the 'Secretary' that 'Lyons' had allowed to go on Vacation with his family while 'Lyons' was on the same here. "Well, I'll see if he's up to visitors, have a seat." CJ waved his hand to the couches and chairs on the porch, "Be right back." Disappearing into the house before March could protest.

"What does he want?" Moe asked as he came from the kitchen with Jamie on his heels and Rose trailing her.

"Same thing as always," CJ grinned with a shrug, "and this time he sat, so I don't think he's going to go away this time. So Boss," CJ looked down at him, as Moe standing near looked up and rolled his eyes at him, "does your secretary tell him to come in or go away? Please let me earn my money, I hate that you pay me the big bucks and I do nothing to earn it but fish!"

Rose gave a stifled laugh having decided to ignore for now Moe telling her he was leaving for New York, "Yes please its getting hard to write those checks Maurice when I know he's so lazy."

"FUNNY!" Moe growled at the two of them as he headed to the door, "NO Please you just go back to your fishing, let me do your work CJ" His voice dripping with sarcasm as he shoved CJ out of his way, leaving them smirking at his retreating back. Reaching the door he found Jamie on his tail.

"MOE!" Jamie tried to stop him, quietly asking, "What are you doing? I thought the plan was to NOT talk to him, one of these days He's going to ask the wrong question and then its over!"

Turning to her, just as quietly replying, "Sweetheart, when I go back to New York to testify he's going to know anyway because they get the paper here, remember. Might as well get it over with. Want to come with?"

Nodding she took his hand in hers gripping tightly she gave a half hearted shrug, "Sure, why not, I guess he deserves to know, he did save your life."

Winking at her as he opened the door, "He and someone else I think? That's what I heard anyway."

Looking hard at him, "Really? You heard that?" She smiled softly at him as he held the door open for her and she went out onto the porch, "Remind me again why I did that..." turning to March, "Hello Chief," she greeted him before Moe could respond to her teasing, "I'm assuming you're going to be staying awhile, would you like to come in or sit out here?" She called back to CJ, "CJ would you bring us some of your wonderful coffee, please," as March indicated that the porch would be fine, "Oh and some of those muffins too." Sitting across from March she smiled invitingly as Moe giving a bemused grin back at CJ's outraged openmouthed protest closed the door quickly on him before he could comment. Doing so he heard his mother telling CJ to "hurry up your boss didn't like to be kept waiting". Suppressing a giggle he then joined Jamie on the couch.

"So," Chief March started right in, "glad to see you back on your feet, but I'm not going to waste anyone's time here. Just going to tell you what I know and ask you to fill in the blanks." Stopping he searched their faces to see if he would get cooperation or argument.

Moe stunned him when he said, "Well, before you start maybe I'd better introduce myself to you again," reaching out he offered his hand, "Maurice Boscorelli, NYPD, at the moment on loan to the FBI. Well, to be accurate," he grinned over at Jamie, "on leave from both. Unofficially anyway."

March his mouth hanging slightly, joined hands with him, shaking hands he commented with a wry grin, "WELL have to admit I wasn't expecting that. I was wondering why my contacts were not able to get much on you or 'Lyons'. Guess the FBI thing explains that."

"Yeah, well," Moe leaned back against the couch, "the last assignment didn't go quite as planned, and, I needed a break. Of course I didn't expect to come here and end up worse than if I'd stayed in New York!" His last words chuckled.

His attention was broken as CJ emerged from the house and Moe was amused to see he actually had a tray of coffee and muffins held in his hands, although placing the tray on the table between them he smacked it down with a loud bang ignoring the coffee splashing over the rims of the cups, turning to Moe he asked loudly as well as sarcastically, "ANYTHING ELSE, SIR!"

"No," Moe couldn't even look at him or he knew he'd be in hysterics, so he simply commented as if this were an everyday occurrence, "that will be all." Lowering his head he gave a sideways glance of humor to Jamie as CJ turned on his heel and stomped back into the house, nearly unable to speak without choking as he commented, "I didn't think he'd really do it!"

They both cracked up as the door slammed behind CJ, Jamie remarking in mock concern, "He's so gonna kill us when he realizes you've told on us."

March accepted the cup of coffee Moe offered along with a muffin, wondering if everyone here was crazy or just him, "Thanks, but if you don't mind my asking, what was that about?"

"Oh, we've just been teasing him," Jamie laughed, "he's been bored. We're just trying to keep the children entertained."

"Oh," March sipped his coffee, asking, "I take it then he's NOT your secretary? Is he FBI too?"

"No, no, he's not my secretary," Moe laughed as he drank his coffee while picking up a muffin, "but I might not tell him we told you, at least not until I see if I can get him to do my taxes for me." Biting into the orange muffin he commented with a smile, "Hey these are good." Chewing then swallowing before continuing, "He's not now sort of like me, but he was NYPD and then was on loan to the FBI also. He's kind of trying to decide what he's gonna do now, the FBI I was working with offered him a chance to go to the Academy but I'm not sure he's really interested." Pausing to eat again, drinking his coffee again, he then asked the question he'd been wanting an answer to, "Let me ask you something now Chief. Anything yet on the psycho who's been attacking people around here?"

Leaning back against the chair cushion, March frowned, "No, nothing yet. Seems since he went after you he's gotten kind of quiet. Maybe he got scared off since I actually 'caught' him in the act." Glancing over at Jamie he nodded, "I never really believed in fate, but you being here, or rather 'there' with me when the call came in, now that makes me wonder."

Giving him a soft smile, she remarked, "Fate? No Chief, not fate." Her eyes drifting over to Moe who was watching her carefully, staring into his deep smoky eyes, "Call it providence, call it divine guidance but not fate. I think since I've been with Moe I stopped believing in fate, now its miracles I believe in. I think we're each others guardian angels, if humans can be such a thing to each other."

March watched them, saw the deep love and devotion on their faces as they seemed to suddenly be alone even with him sitting right in front of them and his doubts as to the motives of this ''FBI', cop from New York', and this nurse evaporated like the steam off his coffee. Finding himself suddenly interested in finding the cups bottom he tipped his cup up, giving them a moment of privacy before continuing the conversation about the 'slasher' as the locals in a moment of excited hysteria had dubbed the psycho. "I was wondering," he continued as he saw them return to the 'porch' with him, "have any of you noticed anyone hanging around? Any boats that maybe make one too many passes near?"

"Nope," Moe seemed quieter now, less amused as he answered March's question, "and now that you know who CJ and I are, you must realize that we would have already contacted you if we had. Chief, I have to go to New York for a few days, I'm not exactly sure when, but I think within the next week. When I get back, I'd like to work on this case, cases. I'm pretty sure CJ will want to also. I have some markers I can call in with the FBI if you want. I think with two more sets of hands and eyes we might actually be useful to you."

March grinned, "Well you know I was just thinking the same thing! In fact the night you were attacked I came back out here to pick your brain. Sensed that you might not be exactly who you claimed to be, and was hoping you were law enforcement of some sort and could give me some help. So yeah go to New York and when you come back call me." He stood up, "I'll be going now," looking at Jamie, "are you going back with him?"

"No," Moe answered for her, "OR my Mom, OR CJ so I'd appreciate if you could keep an eye on them for me."

"Sure," March shook his hand, "I'd be honored too. This lady showed me something that night and today that I like. I'd be glad to make sure she and your Mother are safe."

He was down the steps getting into his car before Jamie found her voice, and when she did, Moe cringed as she exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Then she slapped him on his arm to make him look at her, "EXCUSE ME! Since when do I need 'watching' Moe Boscorelli! If you think I'm staying here or your Mother's staying here while you go face Vance Lawrence you've got another think coming!"

Quickly grasping her hand his tone urgent as Moe raised his voice, "YOU ARE NOT COMING!" Then, lowering his voice he pulled her close, "I have to do this alone sweetheart, I have to face this by myself. If I don't, I'll never be sure I won. I'll always wonder if the only reason I could face him or anyone like him again was because I was 'hiding' behind someone else. Jamie I know the risks, and I have to take them. I have to prove to him and to myself that 'Maurice, Louis' and any other part of me that split because of him is gone. That its ME, he's afraid of, not the other way around." He stopped a moment surprising himself with his outburst and putting his arms around her as she leaned against him her arms wrapping around him they stood holding each other as he sounded like he was convincing himself as much as her, "I have to do this, if I don't I'll never have peace from him."

Nodding, her head pressed carefully against his chest, "Okay Moe, okay. But I don't like it." Raising her eyes to him, "And, honey, Who's gonna tell Rose?"

"Hey," the humor slowly coming back into his eyes and voice as he teased, "that's what I have a secretary for!" Laughing they went to tell the 'secretary' and Rose what was going to happen now.

TBC...


	27. Reality Twenty Six

**Just a bit of lightness, along with some clue findings. This working nights and trying to remember to write...is hard. lol Enjoy, M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 26**

The morning after Chief March had come and all had been revealed to him, CJ walked out the back of the house to see a man duck behind one of the large oaks near the river. As soon as he spotted the torn jeans and dirty tee-shirt the man was wearing CJ yawned, stretched and then rubbed the back of his neck all the while giving the impression, or so he hoped, that he'd not seen anything out of the ordinary. Running his hand through his hair as he heard Moe exit the house to join him, CJ mumbled as he turned and leaned against the railing, "Two o'clock, bum looking guy ducked behind the third oak from the left, and, where's my coffee, I brought you yours yesterday, its payback time, Sir, oh yea" as he saw the cup in Moe's hand, "there it is, you better kiss my butt today." His frowning brow belied the lightness in his words as Moe handed him the steaming cup and casually leaned over the rail, bracing his arms as he took a sip from his own cup.

"But CJ, you did it so well," Moe smirked as his eyes casually roamed over the river then swept the oaks before he glanced sideways at CJ, "Maybe you found a new calling. Only Jamie and I were discussing your new career and we decided you have to get over spilling stuff, you won't keep a job as a Butler long making messes like that Bro." Turning back to the 'yard' his perusal of the area now including a quick check of the dock area or as much of it as he could see from the deck, Moe now muttered as he hid his mouth behind the rim of his cup, "Looks like the tail end of a boat down there, but I don't see the guy you are talking about, and the only ass kissing I'm going to be doing is Jamie's so forget bending over."

When he did take a drink of his coffee, CJ turned to join him in leaning on the rail, taking a drink himself he whispered, "Well he is there, but I doubt he'll try to make a break for it with us standing here. You want to go call March or should I?" Giving Moe a quick grin he added, "Or should I just go talk to our visitor myself? And you better kiss her hindend or she'll kick yours."

"No," Moe gave him a rapid worried glance, his voice louder than he meant it to be, dropping the banter, "you aren't going down there alone. I'll keep an eye out, you go call March."

CJ seemed at first taken aback, but instead of arguing with Moe he simply nodded and patted him on his shoulder, speaking louder himself, "I'm getting more coffee, this ones almost gone already, you want some?"

"Sure," Moe nodded as he calmed down, his initial outburst showing his fear of what could happen, now he was all business again as he handed CJ his only half drunk cup, "and bring some of those Orange cupcake things you made yesterday. And try not to spill anything this time will you?"

"Cupcakes," CJ scoffed, "Moe you of all people should know that was a muffin, cupcakes have icing on them." Rolling his eyes as he headed to the door, knowing the man probably thought they were nuts if he could hear the 'loud enough for his ears' part of their conversation CJ chuckled until he entered the door, then going to the kitchen he quickly put the cups on the countertop and called March.

Jamie walking out of her bedroom saw him on the phone and raised her eyebrow at him as she'd not heard the phone ring and knew he and Moe had only just gone outside a few minutes ago. When he held up his hand to silence her questioning him as to who was on the phone, Jamie saw the hard expression on his face and instantly looked around for Moe. Not seeing him she walked to the back door only to hear CJ, "No, Jamie wait, don't go out there just yet." Pausing she scowled at him as she heard him telling someone on the other end of the phone, "This is CJ Caster at Number One Ashley Road, I have a message for Chief Marc...yea that's right, ok I'll hang on," he shrugged as the Deputy put him on hold, telling Jamie, "We think we might have spotted the guy...yea hi there Chief, look there's someone out in the oaks behind the house, and it looks like he came up in a boat but I only caught a glimpse of him before he ducked out of sight."

Now Jamie did turn and go to the window near the rear of the livingroom, but she tried to not be seen as she kept a careful eye on Moe as he leaned on the railing doing a good job of pretending to be oblivious to his surroundings. To her mindseye, too good a job as now she saw a man step clear of one of the oaks and stare at Moe for a long moment. Her heart in her throat, even though she knew that if he made a move to the decking she or CJ would be able to warn Moe in enough time for him to get into the house before the man had taken two steps into the yard. Pounding heart she realized Moe was now looking straight at her with a smile on his face, at first she thought he must not realize she knew, then he lost his smile and gave her a small hand wave to get her to move back from the window before he gave a sharp movement of his eyes to where he knew CJ probably was. Jamie didn't make a motion except to move back from the window knowing the man couldn't have seen her from the angle she was and told CJ, "He's out from behind the trees Ceege, and he's watching Moe, I'm not sure if Moe knows it or not, but he just motioned for me to get you."

CJ just finishing his conversation with March nodded as he quickly moved to pick up the coffee cups, "I figured he'd show himself as soon as one of us disappeared, March is on his way, using the boat this time instead of his car. He says he's got a deputy with him, and the other one is coming by the road to the house. Would you go meet him or her, and I'll go back and wait with Moe, don't want this bastard to get suspicious and take off before they get here, shouldn't be more than ten or fifteen minutes by boat."

"Ten or fifteen minutes," Jamie stared at him, "Ceege, he could either have gotten away or made a move by then!"

"Jamie," he paused next to her a moment giving her a soft grin, "he might try to leave, but he's not going to try anything with the two of us out there. Its not dark and Moe's not alone remember?"

"No, its not, but yet he's still out there isn't he?" Jamie frowned again at him, "You be careful CJ and don't let that fool of mine try anything either, ok?"

"I know," CJ winked at her, "No heroics. Don't worry, I doubt seriously SuperMoe is in any condition to try to take this guy down himself anyway. Now I have to get out there before this coffee is cold." He gave a slight laugh knowing that neither cup had been refilled and he had to be honest, he was going to enjoy the look on Moe's face when he realized it.

Jamie with a unhappy sound went to the front door to await March's deputy while CJ again exited the back door to step out onto the deck with Moe.

XXXX

"Where is your Mom," CJ asked Moe as he handed him his cup back, "she still sleeping, I hope?" He gave a smirk as Moe without checking first took a gulp of the coffee.

"Oh crap Caster," Moe swallowed the cold coffee, "a whole pot of hot coffee and you can't refill? And yea, Ma's still sleeping, you know she doesn't get up until almost noon, she's out of the way for now."

"Noon," CJ sighed, "How fondly I remember sleeping until noon. Tell me again why I can't do that anymore?" He pulled up one of the deck chairs and plopped down in it, noticing with some trepidation the man now standing partially in the open staring at them.

"Because," Moe pulled over a chair for himself and gingerly; more gingerly than he had to just to make it seem as though he were still moving slowly and sat down, "you don't work the Third Watch anymore. You live like a normal person, a boring person but normal. And Ma worked the late shifts for so long I doubt she'll ever get use to not working them." He sighed as he stared out over the yard to the water again, "You ever miss it?"

"Yep," CJ pretended to drink his coffee, though the cold liquid never touched his lips, "sure do." He grinned over at Moe, "But then again why would I pick that boring job over sitting out here in the cold ass morning in a chair still wet from last night, my ass and back soaked; with you waiting for a serial killer who's watching us from out in the open now?"

Moe actually coughed out a laugh then, "Hey, I'm freezing my ass off too you know, and he's still just standing there?" The desire to turn around was almost overwhelming but he managed to stop himself as he now watched CJ's face for clues that the man was moving, either toward or away from them.

Then they heard the sound of a boats engine, and the sound of a car coming fast up the road heading to the front of the house. Both men slowly stood up and moved to the railing as if simply watching for whatever boat was coming and were stunned when the man instead of making a run for it simply turned and watched the Folly Police Departments Water Patrol boat pull up. Then they were more stunned as he gave a smile and wave to March and started walking to the boat.

"What the hell?" CJ muttered as Moe sighed heavily as he saw March smile back at the man and wave to them, "Ok, someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"You and me both bro," Moe growled as he headed down the steps and across the yard, CJ on his heels. He saw March exit the boat, leaving the driver behind and begin to walk with the man back through the trees to them, but stopped at one of the trees where the man was excitedly talking as he pointed something out to him.

"Chief," Moe reaching the edge of the trees saw March bend down and carefully pick something up as he greeted him, "you know this guy?" The look on his face was not receptive despite his light tone and March knew that he and CJ had probably been sitting tense enough to explode.

"Yea, I know him," March ducked his head toward the man, who was nodding and smiling at Moe and CJ now, "this is Melvin Chaney, he's a local," he turned and pointed across the low growing marsh, "lives right over there aways. He heard about the attack on you and was looking around for 'clues'. Melvin here fishes and crabs for a living and he was out this morning running some traps when he spotted something in your trees here." March held out the object he'd picked up, Moe's face paled as he stared at the knife March held between his thumb and forefinger by its tip. The blade was crusted with dried blood, but part of it was shiny still, the handle black Moe knew in an instant it had come from his butcherblock.

"You seen this before Boscorelli?" March seeing the shocked look on Moe's face asked.

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, Moe nodded, his throat constricting as he softly spoke, "Its from my butcherblock Chief," when March nodded as if he expected to hear that, Moe added as he bobbed his head toward Chaney, "why the hell did you just stand around staring at the house and my partner and I instead of coming forward or calling the Police yourself?"

Chaney gave March a quick look and the Chief answered for him, "Because Chaney here doesn't speak real well, and he usually isn't real well received by the 'tourists' around here. I understand him, but most don't, but I've known him for a long time." He patted Chaney on the shoulder, "He's a good man Boscorelli, but he'd have just waited for you folks to go inside before he'd have left and come found me. Wouldn't be the first time, but I trust him."

Speaking up before Moe could, CJ stepped up, "Well next time, you come to the house Mr. Chaney, you could have gotten yourself shot and that would be a shame seeings as how you did find that evidence for the Chief here. We don't bite," he saw Moes continued suspicious look at the man and added, "well most of us don't anyway," giving a sideways toss of his head toward Moe as he winked at Chaney, CJ then offered, "well now that we know you aren't the guy, anybody want some coffee?" Without another word he turned and headed back to the house disappearing through the back door, leaving Moe and March standing with Chaney and the knife.

"Coffee sounds good," March sighed, "but I think I'll be getting this back and see if we can get some prints off of it." His face began to show some excitement, "Since it looks like either he tossed it off as he fled the night you were attacked, or," the excitement died off as it occurred to him that perhaps it hadn't been 'tossed off' when the man fled and he became silent a moment. Finally he gave a crisp nod and turned away, "Well, I better get going, Chaney you come with me, I want to get your statement, I'll have Charlie bring you back to pick up your boat, or do you have some catch..."

Moe listened only halfheartedly as the two men walked away from him back into the trees and to the boats, March on his radio telling the deputy he'd sent by car that it was a false alarm and to head back out on patrol; then he turned himself and headed into the house. The sick feeling in his stomach as he knew instinctively that the man hadn't tossed that knife off when fleeing, but instead had probably been watching the house, again, and had just left it to return to it when he was ready to finish the job he'd started.

Standing just inside the doorway, Jamie watched him climb the stairs, the faster pace he'd finally gotten back gone as he crossed the deck and entered the house. Moe stopped and stared at her a moment before closing and locking the door behind him, barely heard words, "The doors stay locked, and no one, not you, Ma or Ceege are to go outside without one of the others with you," he turned to her and she saw how pale he was, "and you or Ma have to have me or CJ with you." Moe headed away from the door and her, adding softly, "I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Before she could speak he'd entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Walking to the door she was stopped by CJ, "Let him go Jamie," at her confused look he motioned for her to join him, "in the kitchen, I'll explain in there."

Following him, Jamie knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was that CJ was about to tell her, her worry about Moe's reaction to whatever March had said turned to cold fear as CJ indeed did tell her what had actually gone on. His suspicions echoing what March had said and what was going through Moe's mind, though none of the three men had come out and said much of anything about the knife being found, they all knew what it meant.

Maybe just Moe but perhaps all of them, were being stalked by the serial killer and it was only a matter of time before he tried again.

XXXX

"Lets go Ceege," Moe called as he climbed into the passengers seat of the small car he'd gotten when he first came to the island, "March isn't going to wait all damn day!"

Watching from the porch, Jamie whispered to CJ as he walked past her heading for the steps, "Don't let him overdo it, ok, and don't stay too long," she put her hand on his arm a moment, "he says he's fine, but he's still recovering and I don't want another trip to the hospital."

Smiling down at her CJ nodded, "Don't worry, I doubt March really has much to show us anyway, but I would like to check out some of the local places, ask around and all. If that happens to include sitting and drinking a couple..." he winced as she smacked his arm for him.

"Not even funny," Jamie frowned, "he's still on meds, no drinking!" Then she turned to walk into the house calling back to him, "and that means you either, because he still can't drive!"

A sigh and shrug later CJ continued on his way, "Yea, Yea, Yea, whatever Mom, keep the doors locked and the phone with you." Only to flinch as he heard the door slam behind him, knowing she'd heard him, then he smirked as he reached the car and got in.

Turning to him Moe asked, "what was that for, what did you do now?" One eyebrow raised he was wearing a knowing smirk himself, "she told you to watch me didn't she?"

"Nope," CJ gave a half truth to him, "she told me no drinking," giving Moe a light glare, "for either of us because you're on Meds and can't drive home. Party Pooper."

"Well," Moe leaned back against the seat as CJ drove them through the 'gated' area, "what she doesn't know..."

"Oh no," CJ shook his head hard, "you're not getting my ass in trouble," his voice changing to a dramatic tone, "Zay AVE VAYS of finding TINGS OUT!"

"You're a fruit cake," Moe rolled his eyes as he watched out the window at the passing scenery, "you do know that right?" CJ nodded briskly but didn't answer, both enjoying the short ride into town, their first together since Moe had gotten out of the hospital.

The bright morning sunlight sparking off of the ocean waves, Moe and CJ both were astonished as they drove along the street to see off to their left, surfers attempting to hang ten, their wetsuits the only thing between them and the chilling waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Are they crazy?" CJ shivered, "It must be like 40 degrees today!"

"If it's that high," Moe agreed, "but hell they were out here when I got here and it was colder then, from what I hear they're out everyday even when its raining and freezing." He grinned over at CJ as he spotted a young woman tossing her surfboard into the back of a jeep, then quickly begin to strip off her wetsuit, revealing a bikini top underneath, "Ok, maybe crazy is a good thing?"

Swerving to avoid a car pulling out as his eye was also on the woman, CJ added his voice to Moe's, "Oh hell yea," then as the young woman pulled the wetsuit further down, "yea Man, crazy is Good! Um, I wonder if March really needs me, maybe he only really wants to talk to you?"

Laughing at him, Moe shook his head no, "Sorry bro, you have orders to watch me remember?"

Sighing deeply, CJ glared at Moe then stared a moment in the rearview mirror as they left the woman behind and he saw her reaching for a towel to dry off, "Oh man, what I give up for you, goosebumps are sooo good..."

Loud laughing echoed from the car as they continued to the meeting with March.

XXXX

CJ had been right when he told Jamie that March didn't really have much to show them relating to the attacks. The fingerprint check on the knife they'd found outside the house didn't match anything in the database besides Moe's own, but they were still hopeful that some of the dried blood's DNA would be the attackers and not just Moe's. The South Carolina Bureau of Investigation's checking of that would take a few days before they would hear anything back on that. For now March was more interested in them lying low pretending to be tourists and asking questions he couldn't ask, while all the owners and patrons who knew him trusted him, he was aware that 'gossip' to out of towners as well as from them was invaluable as an investigation tool.

Moe and CJ as 'tourists' or 'islanders' would be able to start up conversations that his uniform would kill before the first good sentence was uttered.

By the second small tavern, Moe had broken Jamie's 'no drinking' rule and was enjoying a beer as CJ sat glaring at him from the other end of the bar. They'd agreed to separate earlier and while ending up at the same places, they pretended not to know one another, and since CJ hadn't been as Moe had all around town yet, that was an easy thing to pull off.

CJ had only been drinking coffee, claiming it was too chilly and early for a beer, but Moe had no problem telling the owner of the Pelican he would love a draft, now he sat savoring his first beer since he'd been injured. The smirk he was wearing as he lifted the mug and licked the foam across the top of the beer, while eyeing CJ from his placement at the bar obvious in its torment of his partner. CJ for his part simply gave a small eyeroll and turned his back to Moe before asking lightly of the man next to him, "You from around here or on vacation?"

Moe chuckled low as he drank his beer and moved away from the bar to head to a pool table, that while it was early in the day was in use, this being a weekend. He sat at one of the tall two seated tables pretending to watch the match going on, he nodded to the man sitting at the table nearest his, greeting him as he'd noticed the islanders often did here, "How ya doing?"

"Good, you?" The man replied lightly his eye half on the match and half on Moe, he looked as if he might have been watching for a while now, then he asked, "You play? I've got the table next but no one to play."

"Some," Moe grinned, "been a while though." He actually couldn't remember the last time he'd played pool, then realized with a shock it was a while before he'd gone into Mercy the first time almost two years before.

"Well," the man replied, "as long as you remember the stick is a cue and you hit the white ball into the colored balls, that's good enough for me."

The men playing laughed as one of them commented, "Rodney, you're lucky if you remember that much," adding a comment to Moe, "watch him, he cheats man. He'll hit anything and claim it was his to begin with."

"No Joe," Rodney quipped, "just your wife."

Blinking at his comment, Moe was surprised to hear 'Joe' laugh loudly then realized as they continued their light banter that they were friends and this was probably normal teasing as neither seemed to be taking offense. He grinned and chuckled as they got more personal, both trying to top the other before getting bored and settling back into playing and watching.

The atmosphere of the place was relaxed and easy and Moe could hear CJ in the background quietly chatting with the man sitting at the bar, and now the bartender, he seemed to be telling a joke as they laughed and began to tell their own. Drinking and enjoying his beer he almost could forget why he was really here, it had been a long time since he'd felt not threatened or watched over and when the bartender came around to ask if he wanted another beer, without thinking twice he said yes.

Soon Moe was at the pool table, both playing and talking between shots to the men around him and before he had to begin asking, one of them commented, "Hey Joe, I heard somebody in one of those rentals over at the Cove saw your mermaid yesterday. Kelly mentioned it this morning when she was getting ready for work."

"Yea," Joe leaned back in his tall chair, "well why the hell didn't anybody call March? That really burns my ass that bastard is using MY damn lady to run up and down these waters hurting folks."

"Don't know," the other man shrugged, "Kelly asked them about it, but one of the guys in the house said he didn't know he should, they just thought those big boobs you painted on were funny, asked her who the she belonged too, something about wanting to rent it for a party or something."

"Oh hell," Joe grinned, "now he's costing Me money too? Better not let me catch him first, he'll be sorry he ever stole her."

Moe pretended confusion as he asked, "Mermaid? Painted on boobs?" His grinning confused look making both men snicker.

"Joe's got a boat, little thing, he painted her to look like a mermaid," then the man made a large 'rounding' motion over his chest, "VERY well endowed if you get my meaning, and nude at that. Joe here's a real artist, she's a beauty!"

"Aww," Joe winked at Moe, "she wasn't as big as that, but she was pretty wasn't she? Only some idiot stole her a couple of months ago, then the bastard broke into some tourists houses and attacked them with their own knives, and he's using my lady to get there by water, or that's what Chief March thinks."

"Damn," Moe now gave them a shocked look, "can't the cops catch him, how hard can it be to find a 'mermaid with big tits'? Where did your wife say they saw the boat last?"

"See," Joe tossed a hand toward Moe, "even a tourist knows March isn't doing his job, hell that last fellow that guy jumped almost died from what I heard," he of course having no idea he was talking to the 'guy' continued as Moe took another shot on the table, the ball he was aiming at missing the pocket by a half inch, "ok, looks like I'm going to have to show you Yankee's how its done." Walking around the table he set up his shot and smoothly sank the ball, only to have the next one bounce as it hit the bumper and fly off the table, to much laughter from his friends.

"Yea Joe," Rodney cracked up, "I can see how you're showing him how its done, hurry up and get your sad game over so I can show him how its really done."

"Bite me Jackson," Joe growled as he picked up the escaping ball and placed it back on the table. The other man snickered as he took another round of beers from the bartender before answering Moe's question.

"Up near those condos at the bridge, those gray ones with the ugly roofs, said it was docked around back," he drank deeply of his beer as Moe picked his up and did the same; his forth one now, ignoring CJ's scowl as he saw Moe again drinking, "when they went down to ask about it he was already to far away to hear them calling him, that's why they asked Kelly, figured since she handles the rentals there, she might know him. But she said she'd not seen the boat there before." He winked over at Joe, "and she hates that boat, so she'd have noticed."

"Yea, yea whatever," Joe chuckled, "so its your turn Yankee," he sat down on his chair as Moe placed his half drunk beer down to set up his next shot.

"Time to show you how we do it up north," Moe joked as he leaned down, he was feeling a bit lightheaded, but decided it was a pleasant feeling as he sighted up the cue ball against the second to last ball he still had out, "watch and learn fellas." Drawing back the stick he let if fly and sank the ball into the corner pocket before doing the same to the last, and then pointing to the left side pocket for the eight ball, to the cat calls of the others, "Oh yea of little faith," Moe squinted hard as he lined up the shot and drew back, only to wildly miss when a loud crash of a cup hitting the floor at the bar startled him.

Laughing loudly, all turned to the bar, Moe glaring at CJ who sat with a chagrined smirk on his face as he muttered, "Opps," climbing down from his stool to pick up the heavy coffee cup from the wooden planking, "Sorry." His not at all apologetic face telling Moe it was time to go, he turned and paid the bartender for his last cup of coffee and told the man next to him it had been nice meeting him, then left.

Moe blinked and stared at the table, knowing now that Joe was going to win as he'd taken out all the obstacles to Joe's last two balls, and watched in dejection as Joe did just that, sinking the eight ball without hesitation.

"Well that's game," Joe reached out to shake Moe's hand, "want to go again Yankee?"

"Naww, but thanks for the company and the game," Moe grinned as he shook and nodded to the others, he checked his watch and added, "the old lady is waiting, she wants to go see some antique crap this afternoon. Maybe I'll be back around tomorrow, if I can get away."

"Sure, sure," Joe nodded, "you need to learn to tell her to go by herself, that's what I do."

Moe laughed as Rodney piped up, "Yea Joe and that's why both your ex wives ARE ex wives!"

Leaving them to more arguing over exactly why Joe had ex wives, Moe stepped outside into the cool crisp air, the sun almost too bright as the alcohol induced light-headedness seemed to be making his eyes more sensitive to it.

"You are so going to be busted," CJ glared at him as he climbed into the car that he'd already been sitting in around the corner, "Four beers Moe? After Jamie and Rose told you not to drink on those meds?"

"Nag nag nag," Moe muttered as he lay his head back against the seat rest, "I already told you, you're not my mother, or my wife, stop acting like it!" Closing his eyes he realized he didn't feel so hot now, but wouldn't have admitted it to CJ if his life depended on it after telling him off, "Just drive, where too next?"

"Home," CJ told him quickly, "we can come back tomorrow, I might not be your wife or mom, but I'm the one they're going to chew ass on, you being so 'fragile' and all, neither one yells at you anymore, only me, thanks a lot Maurice!"

"Mummm," Moe muttered then CJ realized he was out.

"Oh freaking great!" He exclaimed, "Just freaking GREAT! And on only Four beers!" The short ride back to the house entirely too short for CJ's thinking, he was cringing as he pulled the car into the drive and around to the front of the house.

Pushing on Moe's shoulder, he spoke loudly, "Wake UP, Moe, come on wake UP, we're home!"

Then he saw Jamie standing in the door watching, and spotting the frowning worried look on her face as she saw him trying to wake Moe up he muttered, "oh shit."

TBC...


	28. Reality Twenty Seven

**Ok, the results of their little trip to town, or some of the results...;) Thanks to everyone for continuing to read this fic, and for reviewing, even if its only to say you read it. lol **

**Hey, SSS, I didn't have to make crap up, snicker snicker;) LOL, I knew this one...just didn't remember to use it the FIRST time I did this story, haha**

**Enjoy!**

**M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 27**

Staring as Jamie came across the yard CJ quickly renewed his attempts to wake Moe, "Man you better up and at um, your woman is going to kick your ass for drinking Moe," he shook him again, but again received no response other than Moe's chin dropping forward onto his chest, which caused CJ to instantly become concerned, "Moe, Moe, wake up! Come on Maurice don't do this to me..."

At which time Jamie reached the car, her eyes narrowed at first Moe's obvious sleeping condition, then moving to glare at CJ. Yanking the car door handle she opened the door, the scowl in her voice evident, "He drank didn't he?" Without waiting for CJ to answer she squatted down next to the cars seat and attempted herself to wake Moe up, "Maurice, wake up," she patted his face, a bit harder than CJ thought might be necessary...but she was the nurse so he didn't say anything about it. Not getting an appropriate response Jamie's scowl grew as she gave CJ a direct stare, "How many did he have, and don't cover for him, he's on meds CJ, how many?"

"Three," CJ's voice was soft with worry, "maybe four, but it was over an hour and a half, maybe two hours, it shouldn't affect him like this should it?"

"No," she was now checking Moe's eyes, "it shouldn't," she lifted one lid then the other, not liking what she saw, "but it did! Damn it, why the hell couldn't you two just for once listen and do as you are asked?" Moving back she ordered CJ, "Help me get him into the house, I think he's having a reaction to the medication and alcohol mix, then get on the phone and call 911!" As CJ for just a moment longer than she'd like stared at her in shock she spoke harshly to him, "MOVE CJ, NOW!"

"Oh shit," CJ jumped out of his side of the car and raced around to the other side, "I didn't know, I swear Jamie," he helped her lift Moe out of the car and together they moved him across the yard, up the steps and into the house, putting him on the couch nearest the door before CJ ran to the phone.

Walking out of the back of the house, Rose saw him snatch the phone up and heard him asking for an ambulance, panic immediately setting in she whipped around and spotted Moe on the couch, Jamie over him trying to wake him up, "Maurice?" Standing next to him as fast as she could move to get there Rose urgently asked Jamie what was wrong, and when Jamie answered her she gasped, "He drank, how much?"

"Just a few," Jamie stood back, "it shouldn't be affecting him like this, CJ says he had them over a couple of hours, generally it would take more, but with him, who knows, Rose I'm going get my bag, stay with him, if he starts to get sick turn him on his side," then she walked of rapidly, calling out to CJ, "get in here with Rose, CJ, help her if he gets sick before I get back!"

In the bedroom, Jamie opened her bag and swiped the medications off of the dresser where Moe had them stashed and into her bag then she quickly went into the bathroom and retrieved two towels from the rack, wetting one until it was damp before she returned to the living room. Only to see CJ holding Moe down as he thrashed around on the smallish couch, "Oh god," she called as she ran to them, "he's having a seizure, damn it!"

Examining him as CJ held him down, Jamie noticed he was paler than he'd been in the car as well as sweating now, again she checked his eyes, but his symptoms were baffling her, he should be getting sick, not having a seizure with the meds he was on, "What the hell is going on?" Suddenly Moe went limp and her heart jumped into her throat as she grabbed for his wrist, relieved to feel a pulse, although it was racing it was weak at the same time. CJ moved back to allow her more access and noticed now that Moe was soaked in sweat, his hair just a few minutes ago dry was now sopping wet and then his eyes opened.

"Moe," CJ leaned down, "hang in there partner, the Medics are coming." But the response he got wasn't what he expected.

"LOOK OUT!" Moe yelled as he tried to sit up straight on the couch, "CJ RUN!" Eyes rolling back in their sockets he started to fall backwards, but CJ grabbed him before he did then lowered him back to the cushions underneath him.

"Jamie," Rose lay her hand on her son's head, "how do we help him?" Tears in her eyes she knew he was in big trouble, "we have to do something!"

Looking up at Rose, Jamie replied, "I don't know which medication is causing this Rose..." then it hit her; she turned to CJ and asked, "Did he eat anything, I mean Anything when you guys were out, or did he just drink the beer?"

"Um," CJ wracked his brain to remember if Moe had eaten beyond the light lunch they'd had several hours before, "except for a cheeseburger no, not even fries because he was worried his stomach woudn't handle the grease, and not since around eleven, at least I didn't see him eating anything at the bars, he knows he's not suppose to be eating salty stuff with his stomach."

Jumping to her feet, Jamie yelled back at them as she ran into the kitchen, "I think I know what's wrong..." CJ and Rose staring after her then exchanging looks as they wondered what in the world she could be getting in the kitchen. Returning in only what was a moments time, Jamie sat on the edge of the couch, the small sugar bowl in one hand, a spoon in the other, "Help me CJ, put some of the pillows behind his head, I need him sitting up as much as possible, hurry."

They could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching as CJ carefully lifted Moe up and Rose shoved two of the larger couch pillows behind Moe's back. Both stood back as they watched Jamie spoon a small amount of sugar onto the spoon, then she told CJ, "Open his mouth, I need him to eat this, quickly CJ..."

Stepping forward Rose interjected with fear, "Jamie, he'll choke on that, what are you doing?"

"No, he won't," Jamie shook her head as she spooned the sugar carefully into the space between Moe's bottom lip and his teeth, "but he will wake up when this hits his system," she explained what she thought was happening to him, "he's been on a very restricted diet, ate only a cheeseburger when he should have had something else, then nothing until he drank, and that meal was hours before you brought him home, right?" Glancing up at CJ as she scooped another small amount of the sweet crystals into Moe's mouth.

"Yea, right," CJ was squatting next to them as he held Moe's head still, "what's going on?"

"I think," Jamie carefully put the spoon down then held Moe's mouth closed, making sure he didn't spit the sugar out, "he's having a hypoglycemic episode, he has all the signs and I'm pretty sure its not the first time its happened to him, sometimes people who've had stomach surgery do this if they don't get meals spaced right, and then drink...yea, here he comes." She was shaking her head as Moe's eyes began to open and he started to lick his lips and grimace at the super sweetness and grainy texture in his mouth arguing against both CJ's hands and Jamies as they held him in place, although he wasn't actually yet awake her suspicion was now confirmed, just as the ambulance arrived and the medics raced up the steps and into the open door of the house.

Explaining to them what she suspected had happened, she and the others stood by as the Medic Barty nodded and decided to do a glucose test on Moe. A couple of minutes later he exclaimed, "Damn, its only ten, he's lucky you knew what was wrong and didn't just put him to bed or leave him on the couch. He'd be dead in an hour!"

"Or have brain damage," Jamie commented quietly as she put her arm around Rose, "fool man, why is he so damn stubborn?"

"Gets that from Anthony," Rose frowned down at Moe, "is he going to be ok?" She was searching the face of the Medic now for the answer.

"Sure," he grinned, "as long as he gets something to eat soon," he finished injecting the glucose into Moe's arm and sat on the coffeetable waiting for him to fully come around, "make sure he eats a few times before bed tonight, then go in to see the Doc in the morning, he should be fine now."

"Thank you," Jamie smiled down at him, "we'll be sure to see that he does."

"Wha," Moe feeling like a truck had hit him blinked as he opened his eyes and showed them he was back, "what are you doing here?" Wiping his mouth he winced as he noticed the syringe in Barty's hand, "you're not sticking me with that thing!"

"Already did," Barty laughed as he stood up, "not that you're going to appreciate my efforts, but I know a few folks who do!" He winked at CJ before he began packing up his gear, "Next time, stick to soda or lemonade, ok and have him eat something?"

Raising his arm weakly, Moe spotted the small bandage in the crook of his elbow, "What happened?"

"YOU," CJ exclaimed, "Like always!"

Jamie gave a short laugh of relief as did Rose before Moe leaned back and complained, "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Smacking him lightly on the side of his head, CJ gripped, "Not beer that's for sure!"

XXXX

"So," Chief March sat across the kitchen bar from Moe the next morning, having come out to the house after Moe's earlier call to him, "I hear you had some excitement yesterday in town, and after you got back? You feeling ok now?"

Placing the glass of water in front of March as he said it was too early for his stomach to deal with coffee, Moe complained, "Damn, is there like a pipeline around here, anything happens you hear about it before the person it happened to or what?" He leaned on the cabinet as he scowled at March who chuckled and shrugged but didn't speak, Moe knowing he wasn't going to, continued, "CJ and I had a couple of interesting conversations at The Pelican after lunch, seems the 'mermaid' was seen by one of the locals wives, she runs some condos or something. Or rather she didn't see it, one of her renters did, he asked her about it and she told her husband, turns out he's brothers or buddies with the guy who actually owns it." He paused as March nodded slowly while digesting what Moe was telling him.

"Makes sense," March leaned back on the stool, his face a study of concentration, "did they get a look at the guy?"

"No," Moe shook his head lightly, "at least nothing they could give a description from, his back was to them and he was too far away when they got downstairs and saw 'her' moving down the river. But I got the impression that her owner would be staking out that place now, in case she comes back."

"Ok," March stood up, handing the glass back to Moe, "I'll check it out when I get back to town." He started for the door.

Stopping as Moe asked him in amusement, "Chief, don't you want to know who the woman was? Or her husband?"

"Don't need to," March grinned at him, "small town remember? I already know who she is and her husband, if he's best friends with the owner of the mermaid. You take care Moe, maybe you should stay clear of town for a day or two, say I almost forgot to ask," he added as Moe walked him to the door, "when are you heading to New York again?"

"Probably in a couple of days," Moe vaguely replied, "but I'm not sure, could be longer, have to wait until the DA contacts me about it."

"Good, good," March stepped outside on the porch dropping his sunglasses into place against the bright morning light, "let me know, ok? And tell everyone I said hello, you have a good day now." Then he was down the steps and moving to his car as Moe turned and reentered the house closing the door behind him.

CJ was standing in the hallway in his boxers and NYPD tee-shirt with socks on his feet as he asked sleepily, "March was here? Why didn't you wake me up?" Yawning he scrubbed his face with his hand, then staggered to the kitchen, "I hope he didn't drink all the damn coffee...I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, there's plenty you addict," Moe followed him into the kitchen adding, "guess that wasn't the smartest move I've made recently, huh?" Both knew he was talking about the drinking and its results.

Pouring his cup full of the steaming black liquid, CJ lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed before commenting, "Well, you've done dumber things, but it was pretty far up there!"

"Bite me!" Moe gently pushed his way past to take a cup down for himself before pouring from the carafe.

"You wish," CJ muttered as he plopped down onto the stool behind the bar, "but I like my chew toys with less hair on their ass thank you."

Moe almost choked on his coffee as he burst out laughing, then held his fist to his chest, "Oh god, don't do that, it still hurts to laugh like that."

CJ grinned wickedly as he smugly sipped from his mug, "Yea, I know."

**TBC...**

_hehehe_

_This one was for SSS, because she asked._

_Next one, I promise the 'killer' is revealed!_

_M_


	29. Reality Twenty Eight

**Thanks to the Reviewers**. I just wanted you guys to know I do read each and everyone, and appreciate them all. I don't always know what to say to you other than thank you for taking the time to do them. I don't usually send a thanks by email, because most of the time they are anonoymous and when they aren't well, lol I still don't know what to say other than thank you.

Also, about this chapter, lol, I had **so much** done on it, then my comp didn't save correctly...and long story short (yea first for M thats for sure lol) I had to redo most of it. And as most authors will tell you...it isn't what it was, but its ok I guess. lol

So, now that its finally finished...after I had my little tantrum and threatened to take my comp apart by one 'one and zero' at a time lol here it is..

Enjoy, M

**Reality**

**Chapter 28**

Stepping into the cab, Jamie was so angry she almost couldn't speak, but worry and fear were vying for tops over even that, as for Rose, sitting already in the backseat waiting on her, she was pale and wringing her hands nervously as Moe leaned into the window one last time and put his hand on hers to still them, "Ma, its going to be ok, I promise. CJ's not really leaving remember, and March won't be far away, I'll be fine."

Studying his face as if she were committing it to memory, Rose nodded and attempted to smile, but failed miserably, her voice shaky, "Maurice, I know its going to be ok, but I'm your mother, its my job to worry, remember?" She gave a small laugh that almost turned to a distressed cry then quickly asked, "How is CJ getting back here without anyone seeing him? You aren't really going to be here all night alone are you? Because if you are..." she started to attempt to open her door and was stopped by Moe.

"Ma," he pleaded with her, "please, ok, don't do this. Ceege is going to hike back as soon as its dark, one of March's deputies is going to pick him up in his personal car at the hotel, I told you all this already, he's going to drop him off at one of the houses near the end of the road here, and then Ceege will walk in as soon as its dark enough. March is going to come by like he does just to 'check up on us' and set up the surveillance equipment, I won't be alone long. Now please, just try to pretend to enjoy the hotel, and take a walk on the beach this afternoon, you don't know who's watching remember?" Glancing over at Jamie who was refusing to look his way he added, "That goes for both of you, please?"

Snapping her head around to stare him down, Jamie's only comment made him want to laugh, but self preservation prevented him from doing so, "Oh don't worry, I'll have a good time, and its going on YOUR tab! I hope you don't want this credit card back in one piece!" Her attempt at humor for Rose's benefit, but Moe knew she was still steaming hot and he tried to give her the smile that usually melted her, only this time the fire in her eyes didn't soften, instead he heard CJ cough in the front seat as he also tried not to laugh.

Reaching in the window he whapped CJ on the back of his head, "Shut up Caster..." leaned in and kissed Rose on the cheek adding, "love you Ma, call me when you get a room number, ok?"

Nodding Rose patted his cheek and agreed, then Moe stood back as CJ told the Cab Driver, who was actually another of March's deputies working undercover as their 'bodyguard', that they were ready to leave.

Moe watched them pull away, waving at the retreating car and was a bit surprised but greatly relieved when Jamie turned to stare back at him, a small wave of her own telling him she might be mad enough to flame him and burn a hole in his credit card, but not so mad she wouldn't forgive him for shutting her out of this. He watched until they rounded the bank of trees along the drive then returned to the house to wait until dark, hoping that March was right, that the Slasher would wait until at least dark, if not tomorrow before he returned. Then he wondered if Jamie was serious about getting that credit card cut up by maxing it out, and chuckled to himself as he anticipated her reaction if she asked about the limit on it, he'd given her one of his 'Lyons' cards, something he'd gotten right before the attack. She'd play hell maxing that sucker out and a small part of him hoped she'd make an attempt, but he sighed as he knew she'd probably not do more than put the room and meals on it, it would have been fun to answer the phone when she found out though.

XXXX

Later, nearly night:

Hooking the small wire of the microphone around the button of Moe's shirt collar, CJ looked him straight into his eyes, stating softly, "You don't have to do this you know."

"I know," Moe replied quietly as he broke the eye contact while plugging the other end of the wire into the tiny recorder transmitter taped to his waist, his tone changing to reflect the grimace on his face, "you know this is going to hurt when it comes off." His change of subject not unnoticed by March who was checking the receiver to make sure everything was working as he studied the two men but remained silent as the idea for this wasn't his to begin with, but in fact was Boscorelli's.

"Only if you let Jamie take it off," CJ getting the hint teased as he smirked down at him before he stepped back and slapped Moe on the shoulder, "done." Glancing back at March he asked, "You ready with that thing?"

"Yep," March stood up, "soon as he gets his clothes in order, I need to get going. Say something Moe," he moved a few dials on the receiver as Moe spoke a few words, then grinned, "works fine." He walked over to the door, "I'll head out now, it will only take about twenty minutes for us to get into place, you let me know when you're coming outside, oh and CJ, stay out of sight even if you have to wait in the bathroom all night. I hope you brought some food in there already, if he sees anyone besides Boscorelli he's not going to bite, he has to believe that you and the ladies left and are gone for good."

Staring at him then grinning CJ remarked, "Yea, I know, this is not the first time I've done this Chief, I've worked undercover before." Taking the second small receiver so that he could hear what was going on also, from March he headed to the back of the house, doing as March had suggested.

Nodding March refrained from another comment and exited the room as the deputy who had come with him but whom had stood the entire time next to the door between it and the window against the wall so that CJ could move about the house with them so that the attacker would not see four instead of three men, now followed him out.

Moe walked March to the door, as he always did, then after closing the door turned and followed CJ who had already entered the bathroom off of Rose's bedroom, where he raised his brow to CJ but knowing the Chief would hear everything they said he simply shrugged and pointed to his collar then winked. CJ laughed, "Well, now we just wait until you get attacked I guess." But the laugh didn't go with the serious expression of worry on his face, it was simply for March's benefit, if he'd had it his way, this would not be happening. But the argument had been done and over with two days ago, Moe had insisted and now there was no turning back.

It was time to bait the hook, and CJ was afraid this time the fish wouldn't get a 'save' in time if something went wrong.

"No, not we Ceege, ME," Moe grew serious again, "you need to stay out of sight, in here because its the only bathroom without a window, and yea I know you already know that." Glancing around the small room he asked, "You need anything?" He then spied the snacks CJ had already put on the counter, "Nevermind," a light laugh erupting from him, "I should have known you wouldn't stray far from the food. Ok," a deep sigh leaving him, "I'll just be in the living room watching TV for a while, don't want to look to obvious here so it might be a while before I head outside."

"Ok," CJ nodded as he took a seat on the closed toilet lid, giving Moe a pointed look, as he seriously commented, "you mind? I'd like a bit of privacy..."

"Oh funny," Moe shook his head as he closed the door behind him, "but, you might want to try cleaning something in here while you wait before I tell your mother what a pig you are!"

He heard something soft hit the door as it closed all the way, then heard the small receiver being turned on, the grin he was wearing quickly fading as he moved about the house quietly, trying to make it all look normal that he was alone now.

In the kitchen he opened the fridge and snagged a soda, leaving the beer he'd liked to have had alone for now, then opened the pantry and rummaged around for something to snack on before he headed to the livingroom and turned the TV on. Settling back on the couch, sipping the soda and munching on the chips he'd found, Moe realized after several minutes he had no idea what he was watching, the feeling of being watched suddenly overwhelming as he came to the conclusion that he hoped it was March and not the attacker. But he also knew he'd not admit his feeling of anxiety if asked, he wanted this guy as bad if not more so than March did. His hand slipping to his knee as he brought his foot up onto the opposite knee as he lightly ran his fingers down his calf until he felt the small holster attached to his ankle; lightly stroking his fingers and then his palm across the snap as if to reassure himself the ankle gun was actually in place in case he needed it and that he could indeed access it quickly.

XXXX

Setting the second soda he'd drunk in his wait for something to occur down upon the bathroom counter, CJ counted the towels sitting above on a shelf once more, then opened up the small drawer below the counter to again rifle through the contents as he'd already done several times. Boredom not a friend of his, he was anxious and bored at the same time as he waited for something to come over the small radio receiver besides the sounds from the TV and Moe's chewing of what sounded like chips, that or he was knawing on bricks. A snicker coming from him as he shut the drawer and returned to sit on the edge of the tub where he proceeded to play with the bottles of bath wash and the bath sponge, again. When it occurred to him that Rose might not appreciate him messing with all this stuff, he dropped the sponge back into the small glass holder as he gave a sigh wishing he'd brought something to read, or at least more food.

Waiting during a stakeout was for CJ, as most cops found to their dismay, the hardest part, but waiting for someone you knew as out to kill your best friend was agony. His greatest fear at this moment was that he'd not hear or rather not realize what was going on until it was too late to matter. Moe running along that road didn't hear nor see this guy until he was run over, literally, by him; to CJ that meant the man was exceptionally quiet in his movements. Perhaps quiet enough to slip into the house without any of them realizing it until he'd gotten to Moe again. Standing up about to head to the door as his thoughts of 'what if' began to take over CJ heard over the small receiver, "ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, take one down pass it around ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall" then only the sound of the TV, then more 'singing', "I had a girl, her name was Pearl, I gave her a twirl so she'd give me a whirl...", more silence, this one a bit longer, then, "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, Horton hears a who, who knew? The Grinch knew that's who..." CJ knew that March was probably dying laughing, but he was the one having trouble staying quiet suddenly as he bit back a burst of laughter and was seriously wanting to kill Moe right now for it.

Moe grinning like a fool, was bored out of his mind and knew what he was doing to CJ but changed the channel on the TV to cartoons anyway, now he had more to play with as Scooby Doo appeared on the screen, so instead of singing, he decided to 'narrate the scene' for CJ's benefit. "Ohh ohh man, Shaggy's going to be so pissed, Velma just ate the last Scooby Snack! Yep, there he comes and boy does he look mad! She's gonna get it now, look out Velma! Oh hell, nevermind, Scooby found a new box, whew that was close! Oh Oh look its the ghost one! No, no don't go in there Scooby! Oh man this is so scary, you know somebody should have given that dog a gun, of course with those paws he'd be a horrible shot. Kind of like a partner of mine..." He stuffed a few more chips into his mouth and began chewing, knowing that both the narration and the chewing would make CJ nuts, and he was enjoying every moment, proving once again, boredom was neither of their friend.

XXXX

Outside the house the man studied the picture before him, one he was suspicious of; the picture of the Man he was going to 'help' sitting on the couch watching TV and seeming to be talking to the television as he did so. Earlier that day he'd seen the two women and the other man that had come to live here with the Man in town walking around and had followed them to see them enter the Holiday Inn Hotel. He'd walked casually into the lobby and had watched them head to the elevators, again following them at a distance he saw the doors close and quickly went to watch the numbers rise until they stopped. Stepping into the other elevator he pressed the ninth floor button and once there he stepped off to see the younger man entering a room by himself but not before one of the women stepped back out of another room to tell him that they would be meeting him for lunch in a little while after they freshened up first then she asked him if he wanted to take a walk on the beach after or wait.

Not waiting to hear the man's reply, his curiosity overwhelming him, he returned to the lobby where he asked one of the desk clerks if his 'favorite room' was available, to be told no that someone had booked the room overnight but it would be available the following night as the party in the room was flying out in the morning. She asked him if he'd like to book the room now, and he told her that he would return in the morning as he'd left his wallet back at the condo where he was staying with friends overnight. She smiled and told him she hoped he'd return as he turned away and left.

He didn't notice she was a different woman than had been at the desk when the party of three and himself had entered the hotel lobby, nor did he notice the other woman return from the restroom to ask if anyone had inquired about the rooms that Ms. Richards had booked for overnight. She was told yes, but it was too late, he was gone already and the young woman who'd not been informed yet of the Chief's orders to call him had not really paid much attention to the man once he'd said he wasn't staying overnight other than he was average looking and dressed like most everyone else on the island in casual clothing.

Again he'd escaped, and again he didn't know how close it had been, now he was standing watching the Man he'd soon help, the knife he'd not lost in the trees held tightly in his grip as he slowly rubbed his thumb along its razor honed edge, a small sliver of a line of dark red blood welling up along his thumbs pad as his lust for helping grew.

Soon, soon he'd complete his helping and the Man would know how much he really cared about him, he only wished the others had allowed him the same chance to help them and had not left before he could return to complete their change. They were so precious to him, of all he'd come across he'd picked them out special when he had seen their need for change, their need for someone to see their pain and make it go away, someone to free them from everything that kept them tied to this existence and now he would finally after all the long waiting show the Man how wonderful the change could be...the line of blood along his thumb grew until it began to drip slowly upon the ground below him.

Soon...

XXXX

Watching the phone's red light not glow, hearing it not ring, Jamie again changed the channel on the Television set in the hotel room as she waited for some word from Moe or CJ or even from March. Anxiety becoming the catch word of everyone involved, it was eating her from the inside out, something, a gut feeling, woman's intuition, whatever it was it was telling her that tonight was it. Glancing over at Rose who sat at the small table next to the tiny balcony window reading a magazine, she tried not to let Rose see how anxious she was, although she was pretty sure the feeling was mutually shared by both of them.

"Rose," Jamie started, "would you like me to order something to eat or drink? OR I could go down to the concessions in the lobby and get a snack?" At first she was hoping Rose would say yes to the snack as she needed to get out of the room and walk around a bit, then in the next thought wished she'd not said anything in case Rose did want something, as that meant she'd be leaving the phone behind, cell phone reception was horrible on the island. Not something one usually cared about when one is on an island hiding out, but now she wished like hell that it worked better.

"I could use something to drink," Rose glanced up from her magazine, one she wasn't actually reading and had no real idea what it was about as she was only using it to keep her mind occupied, much as Jamie was using the TV set, "but lets order from room service. I saw it closes at eleven, so its still open, I don't want to take a chance the phone rings..." she locked eyes with Jamie a moment, "I'm not sure I can answer it..."

Nodding Jamie leaned over and stated, "I was hoping you'd say room service because I want to be here if it does ring," picking up the menu she asked, "so, what looks good to you?"

XXXX

Walking out onto the back porch, Moe softly commented to the listeners, "Crap, somebody could have reminded me it was still cold," immediately returning into the house where he snagged a coat from the hook next to the front door. Walking out the back door , again, slipping his coat on as he did so, he slowly made his way to the rail where he leaned over it and pretended to study the water that was reflecting the moon's glow. The lights of the interior of the house shining enough on the decking to give a false illusion that it wasn't pitch as black outside the small circle of lighting. Moe though knew better, and he damn well hoped he didn't have to 'walk around in the yard' to get this character to make a move, if he did, he wasn't going to be happy that was for damn sure, even with the small flashlight in his pocket.

Deciding to sit for a while, Moe walked over to drag one of the lounge chairs more into the middle of the deck, making himself a more prominent target as he plopped down and lay back against the cushion, his half grumpy comment making CJ inside the house again roll his eyes, "finally, no more house guests, just me and myself, yep no more partner stealing all the beer or TV time."

XXXX

March sitting in his RMP just a bit down the driveway deeply ensconced in the trees along the small road, his two deputies waiting with him shook his head as he overheard Moe tormenting CJ again, a small smirk on his face he hoped that Moe wasn't as calm and arrogant as he sounded, he knew if it had been him awaiting an attacker whom had already gotten him once, he'd be nervous as hell. When he'd heard the scraping of the deck lounge chair over the wood he'd for a second thought that something was happening, then he heard Moe begin his comments that were obviously directed towards CJ and relaxed again, drinking from his thermos cup as he and the deputies joked about how Caster was going to get Boscorelli back for his tormenting. Several long minutes passed with more chewing of the loud chips and comments when suddenly he heard Moe speaking in surprise and a scowl coming over his own face he wondered what in the heck Caster was thinking coming out onto the deck and breaking cover...

XXXX

Having heard Moe's comments, CJ was impatiently waiting now for the opportunity to tell him off, even if he knew it was a game Moe was playing with him, he knew the others could hear, and as Moe continued to comment on his 'greedy and lazy' house-guest, CJ's eye rolling turned to plotting against his deranged partner. Moe became silent for a minute or two, but CJ could hear him breathing as well as more chip's being chewed, when suddenly there was a light knocking at the bathroom door, standing quickly, he grinned as he started to the door, "I'm naked in here, but if you have to come in come on in I know how much you like seeing what a REAL man looks..." his words, which he hoped March and the others could hear knowing that they would torment Moe over them were cut off as the door slammed open on him catching him in his chest and driving him backwards from the force. Before he could reason out what was happening a white hot burning agony shot through his right side as he was rushed, falling and unable to stop his decent, his short cry of surprise and attempted warning was cut off as his head struck the side of the tub...

XXXX

Moe quiet for a few minutes, giving CJ a break now sat up and turned around as he heard the back door open, his surprise was evident as was his irritation as he complained to the silhouette outlined just outside the doorway by the light coming from inside the house, "CASTER what the hell are you thinking get the hell back inside before you blow our cov..." Moe's insides clenched as his mind went in several different directions at once with the feelings of confusion blending in with fear and a sense of nausea rushing into blind anger and panic as he saw the glint of light reflected off of the large kitchen knife held in the downward hanging hand of the man in the doorway, and knew it wasn't CJ he was looking at in horror as a red dripping fell from the sideways angled blade, his half whispered, "Oh god...no" becoming a near scream as he charged up off of the chair, "MARCH, MARCH HE WAS IN THE HOUSE, HE WAS IN THE HOUSE! CJ, CJ, CASTER WHERE ARE YOU...OH GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Moe froze, his next words lost as the man who'd attacked him spoke to him for the first time, his voice soft but insistent as if he wanted to both soothe and convince Moe of his sincerity, almost ignoring what Moe had half screamed at him, "I helped the man inside your house, he asked me to help him. I did." He took a step out of the house as Moe backed up one step, blinking at the madman's words Moe was trying to digest what he was being told, and was in horror denying what he was hearing as the man continued, "I could feel his pain, I released him from it. Like I tried to help you before, now I can help you release your pain, its time..." He started toward Moe, slowly lifting the knife as he walked patiently to him...

XXXX

March heard Moe's words and at first thought CJ had heard enough, but at the same time something in his gut told him otherwise, and as they changed to agonized screaming for him and CJ he yelled at his deputy to "GO, GO DAMN IT, GO!" Roaring out of the trees and down the drive as March heard the rest of the conversation between them as the man 'explained' that he had not only 'helped' CJ but now had to 'help' Moe then he heard cursing and running footsteps across the decking then a short yell and the receiver went silent then he heard more cursing and another cry then heavy breathing with the sound of branches being struck.

Slamming the car to a stop, the deputy driving exited the car, March and the other deputy running with him to the house, March yelling for him to "GO AROUND THE BACK" while he told the other deputy to "CHECK ON CASTER, GO!" Then March rounded the river side of the house, hoping against hope that Moe had managed to escape the madman's attack...

XXXX

Shaking his head in pain, CJ attempted to clear the fog of his vision while rolling to his stomach as he tried to get to his knees. One hand lifting weakly to explore the rapidly growing lump on the back of his head he groaned as he felt the thick blood coating his hair and running down his neck to soak his collar, his other hand flinching as he touched his torn side feeling the slickness of blood drenching his sweater. A large hole sliced through the cotton weaving another having split his tee-shirt underneath matching the long slicing rip in his side, fighting back nausea he struggled to his feet to stagger to the towel rack where he drug a towel down to press tightly against his side. Ignoring the pain he used it instead to focus on having to get out of the bathroom and to Moe whom he could hear still although it sounded as though he were fighting something off now, moving quickly across the bedroom floor he was in the hallway when he staggered and fell against the wall, fighting a feeling of sickness and more blurry vision before finally reaching the back door. Outside as fast as he could make it without falling down, CJ stared in shock at the empty deck before him, the yard beyond absent of light now that the moon was behind the bank of clouds coming out from the west obscuring the night sky, his voice rough he was making his way across the deck to the steps when he called out, "MOE, MOE, MAURICE WHERE ARE YOU?"

XXXX

March could now hear CJ as he rounded the back of the house, he could hear Moe breathing heavily over the receiver he held still in his possession but could not pinpoint his location from it, spotting CJ just stepping down into the yard moving away from the house. March ran to him, asking worriedly, "Are you alright?" Then caught him as turning to March he went down, his grip as he grabbed for support stronger than March would have expected as he saw the blood soaked sweater and saw his pale face in the light from the house, "Hang in there Caster..."

"Moe," CJ breathed out, finding it harder to do so than he'd expected, "he's after him...he was in the house Chief..." Gasping he fought to stay awake but was quickly losing that battle as his vision further blurred and the pain in his head intensified, "Help hi..."

"I will Caster, I'll find him, don't you worry..." March assured him then lowered him to the ground where he called to the deputy coming quickly upon them, "call for Barty, and stay with him, keep pressure on his side..." Standing he didn't wait to see if his deputy would do as asked as he knew he would, then took off as he heard more yelling coming from the river...

XXXX

Moe moved through the trees using them as shields as he tried to keep the madman at bay and not stumble and fall in the darkness, his fear of the surrounding dark overcome for the temporary as he was more afraid of the knife at this moment than of what could be lurking. This time there really were things to fear in the darkness and it held a razor sharp blade which Moe had already felt the sting of once, he had no intention of doing so again, tripping over tree roots and trying to not fall into the fast flowing river were the least of his concerns, then he felt a blow to his back and the fall he had been working against became reality.

Rolling against a tree, Moe cried out from pain as his chest injury again made itself known, he'd braced himself as he fell but still was surprised at how much it hurt to do so. Instantly he was on his hands and knees moving at as fast a crawl as he could, trying to not be a target for the knife he sensed was on its way.

A grasping hand on the waistband of his jeans caught hold of his belt, he felt the man's legs tangling with his as he was dragged to a halt and thrown onto his back, but this was not the unsuspecting Moe from before and without hesitation he threw his feet up and kicked out, striking the madman in his stomach as he leaned down toward Moe with the knife held high in his fist. The man was thrown against the tree behind him and bounced off in anger at having to work so hard at his 'helping', "YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP YOU...I FEEL YOUR PAIN, YOU NEED TO BE RELEASED!"

"RELEASE THIS!" Moe yelled as he kicked out again as the man fell upon him, his kick not as effective in such close proximity he was able to deflect the man enough to grab his wrist and hold tight against the next stabbing blow but was fast losing the battle against the stronger and larger man...

XXXX

Answering the hotel room door, Jamie felt her heart leap into her throat as the woman deputy standing before her gave a hesitant nervous smile, "Ms. Richards, Chief March sent me to bring you and Mrs. Boscorelli to the hospital," she held up her hand at Rose's exclamation and rushing to the door, "no one was killed mamn" she explained quickly, "but you do need to come with me now, they caught the man," she stepped back as both Jamie and Rose exited the room then escorted them to the elevator and then to her waiting car, answering with what information she had, "he seems to have gotten into the house, but as far as I can tell, no one knows how he did it, the front door and windows were locked up tight. Chief only gave me a little bit of information, the Paramedic and the ambulance were leaving and that's all he had time for before telling me to come and get you, I don't know who was hurt or how badly, only that he said you needed to come."

Exchanging frightened glances, Rose and Jamie grasped hands as they both silently prayed that the men were ok.

Soon they had reached the hospital and rushing through the doors were met by March, before they could even ask, he told them, "I'll take you to them, this way."

Entering the exam room he led them too, Jamie's breath was caught as she saw Moe lying on the bed with his eyes closed, bloody scratches on his cheek and forehead he had his hand over his chest and a grimace on his face. Eyes quickly scanning him for more injury she stepped closer as Rose reached his other side, "Maurice, baby are you ok?"

Opening his eyes, Moe gave a half smile to his mother, whispering, "Yea, my chest just hurts some, the Doc wants to take a look at it, but I'm ok." Glancing around he spotted Jamie and held out his hand to her, "We got him, we got him."

Kissing his hand, Jamie grinned, "Of course you did honey, but what happened? Why are you scratched up and where is CJ, I would have thought he'd be here bragging all over himself!"

"I fell," Moe partially evaded her question, "no biggie, but I might have pulled something doing it," he suddenly had a haunted look come over his eyes, "CJ's still being looked at, Doc wants to do a CAT scan before they..."

"CAT scan," Rose piped up, "for What? What happened to CJ, Maurice?"

"Ma," Moe gave her hand a squeeze, he knew she considered CJ one of her own now, "he got a knock on his head, the guy got into the house, but we don't know how, CJ thought it was me knocking on the bathroom door and before he realized it wasn't he'd been jumped." He left out the stabbing part for now at least until they knew how serious it was, Moe wasn't ready to deal with it himself just yet, his guilt over tormenting CJ even while he now knew he was being stabbed was eating at him, "He hit his head on the tub when he fell, and he was having some trouble seeing and staying awake."

His low tone told Jamie there was more to this than he was saying, she gave a slight nod as she offered to go and check on him for them, "I might be able to get more information from them than you can, I'll be right back," the look she and Moe exchanged told her that there was indeed more than he was saying, and told him that she knew it and was also trying to shield Rose, she leaned over and kissed Moe on the lips, "you rest, you're going to be sore as hell in a few hours," tapping lightly on his shirt, "make sure they know you already have pain meds and you're on that antibiotic still."

"Yea yea Ma Two," Moe winked at her attempting to make light of the situation as Rose gave him a light shoulder slap and a warning to behave, "I'll do as told."

"Yea yea, that will be the day," Rose smiled at him in relief he was ok, she gave another smile to Jamie as Jamie turned to leave then began to ask Moe more details about what had happened.

XXXX

Entering the exam room where CJ was, Jamie was shocked to see him looking so pale, his usually tanned skin blanched and drawn, walking up to his side she was asked by the nurse who she was, and told her she was his friend. The nurse began to tell her she would have to leave, when CJ opened his eyes and without focusing on anything told the nurse she could stay. Nodding the woman went back to checking on his IV's, Jamie noticed he was already being given blood as well as the usual liquids.

"Hey," she began, "I heard you got a bump on your noggin, what happened?" She took his hand in hers and lightly stroked the back of his palm.

Swallowing he licked his lips before answering her, his voice low and weak he didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "I thought it was Moe, I should have realized it wouldn't be, but I let my guard down." Hesitating he coughed then cleared his throat, Jamie noticed when he coughed he groaned and grabbed for his side and her worst fear was realized as he continued, "He jumped me, he had the knife already I guess because he stabbed me as soon as the door knocked me back then I hit the tub and blacked out for a few minutes, I think."

"How bad is it?" Jamie's question was directed at both the nurse and CJ, but it was the nurse who answered her first.

"He's got a pretty good slice out of his side," she walked back to the bed, "Doc says it punctured the abdomen wall, but he's undecided if it can be repaired down here or if Mr. Caster is going to surgery, depends on what the CAT scan tells us." She rearranged the IV lines as she spoke and was checking the heart monitor, "If its just a bad concussion he'll go up, but if its more, they might just do a quick repair and wait to do the rest later, he lost a pretty good amount of blood, but getting him here so quick we were able to stop it and he's already improved."

"I see," Jamie squeezed CJ's hand lightly, "when are they doing the CAT scan?"

"I'm getting him ready to move for that now," the nurse spoke, "they had a car accident that required the machine right before he got here, but now its clear so as soon as I get this done, he's going up. And if you could stay with him and try to keep him awake that would be good too, we don't want him going to sleep and it could be a few minutes up there before they actually can start."

"Of course," Jamie quickly told her that she was a nurse so she knew what to do, then the orderly showed up and the nurse and he began to move CJ out of the room, Jamie staying with him as they did so, she told them she'd be right back and headed to tell Moe and Rose what was going on as they went to the elevator.

**TBC...**


	30. Reality TwentyNine

**Ok, here is the last of the completely new content. Next chapter will be the return of the old/reedited content. Hope you like this...a bit of anxious with some fluff. Figured you could maybe use some of the second lol.**

**Enjoy, M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 29**

"How is he?" Moe's worried eyes as Jamie entered the waiting room where he'd moved too when the Doctor had let him go finally, Rose sitting next to him echoed his concern with her eyes, "Did they get anything back yet?"

"The Doctor's waiting on the results of the CAT scan to come back," Jamie, only going to stay a few minutes to update them, sat next to him and took his offered hand, "I know it seems to be taking forever Moe but its not really, they want to be really careful before they decide to do surgery instead of a quick repair, he's still seeing double and his vision is pretty blurry." She paused as he glanced away his expression one of guilt and pain, trying to ease him she offered, "It could just be a bad concussion Moeand you can go and see him you know, he's asked for you a couple of times already.He's worried I'm lying to him, that you aren't ok," glancing down at his hand which was clenched, "he doesn't blame you Maurice, he knows how truly crazed this guy was, CJ knew you were outside on the deck and still fell for him knocking on the door, I mean, what crazy knocks on doors?" The lightness she tried to project fell on deaf ears and she could see how deaf as he stared at the wall opposite them, with a light sigh Jamie resigned herself to hand-holding and going back and forth between them relaying news of one to the other for now.

Standing up, Rose replied with a snap to her voice, "Well crazy or not he's lucky to be alive, you should have shot him, I still can't believe how close the two of you came to dying tonight. I'm going sit with CJ for a while, Jamie you stay here and have a break," she gave her son a pointed look, "and you need to get over yourself Maurice, CJ needs us right now and feeling sorry for yourself because you didn't know that nut job was going to break in with the key he stole is just ridiculous!" Without a backward glance she walked out of the waiting room, giving the door a small slam to strengthen her words.

Jamie could feel Moe tense up beside her, but his head hung even lower than before if that was possible. She'd not actually asked him what had happened and had only gotten bits and pieces from what Rose had mentioned as she'd come and gone over the last hour while waiting, "I'd like to hear what happened if you want to tell me..."

At first she thought he'd either not heard her or was ignoring her request as he made no acknowledgment she'd spoken, then he began speaking quietly.

"I thought it was CJ," Moe sighed as he gripped her hand in his tighter, "I even yelled at him to get the hell back in the house, and the whole time Ceege was lying bleeding on Ma's bathroom floor. Until I saw the knife," he took a shuddering breath before continuing, his words bringing a horrifying image to Jamie's mindseye, she lifted her hand and gently smoothed the hair behind his ear as he played with her fingers now. "I don't remember what I told him, I just keep seeing that knife, hell I had my gun on my ankle and completely forgot it was even there." He turned to face her now as she dropped her hand to the back of his neck, "I panicked and ran," the shame in his face evident as he first searched her face then lowered his eyes, "I just ran and left CJ there Jamie, like some rookie, it wasn't until he knocked me down that I broke out of that and fought back."

"Moe," Jamie interrupted him, "he'd already hurt you so badly and you knew he'd gotten Ceege; or you believed he had, no one is going to blame you for panicking, honestly do you always have to think you're invincible? Survival doesn't happen if you just stand around and let someone stab you, you know!"

"I know," Moe cracked a smirk finally, "but he had my ass Jamie, if March hadn't hit him with that limb I'd be dead, I couldn't fight against him anymore," he rubbed his chest again, something she'd noticed he kept doing, "it felt like my chest was coming open," pausing he sighed, "the Doc says its ok, just strained maybe and I didn't realize until tonight that I'd be so weak. March tackled the guy," he gave a small chuckle, "dude's in his fifties and all I could do was lay there and gasp in pain." Jamie could see that the laugh didn't go with his eyes or expression as he added, "Ceege almost died tonight and I can't even bring myself to go and see him, and I don't know why..." His change of subject or what seemed to be a change of subject not lost on her.

"Moe, CJ doesn't care if you panicked or not," Jamie frowned at him, "he feels pretty stupid right now at having opened that bathroom door like he did. His only concern was that you had gotten away and are aright, he knew remember that if that crazy got to you it would be bad because you're still recovering from major surgery because of what he did the first time," she gave a small huff and stood up, "that's it enough pity party, you need to go see your Partner, now!" Pulling on his hand she refused to take his weak protest seriously, "Now Maurice, or do you want me to get rough on you?"

The quick half smirk and spark in his eyes warned her but before she could say anything to stop him, "Promises Promises Lady," he stood up painfully and nodded to her, "but not right now ok, I'm not sure I could take being tackled twice in one night just yet..."

"Fool," Jamie grinned as she put her arm around his waist and he draped his over her shoulder, "I've never tackled you..."

"No," he ruefully commented, "but I keep hoping..." Jamie gave a laugh as he hugged her tight for a moment then told her, "Ok, you win, lets go see my Partner, ouch not so hard woman!"

"I thought you wanted it rough," Jamie teased him as they exited the room.

XXXX

Eyes closed, CJ gave a small groan as his nausea increased despite the medications they'd been giving him to combat it, everytime he'd opened his eyes it got worse, but now it was increasing even though he was keeping them closed. The nurse and the Doctor had warned him this might happen even if it was just a concussion but he was beginning to worry that he'd begin to puke, something he hated with a passion, and the more he fought it and worried about it the worse it seemed to get.

Rose sitting next to him took the cool wet cloth from the basin and wringing it out placed it gently on the back of his neck, "Is it getting worse sweetheart, do you want me to call the nurse again?"

"Ummm," CJ lying now partially on his side, gave a very small nod, unable to answer her as he began to swallow reflexively. Rose recognizing the signs grabbed the small empty basin the nurse had given her and held it for him as he began to retch into it, now groaning loudly between vomiting CJ looked as bad as he felt, grasping his side he began shaking in pain and reaction just as Moe and Jamie walked into the room, the nurse walking casually in behind them. Taking one look at him she pushed her way past them and rushed to his side.

"Oh hon, its ok, hang in there," she quickly reached up and dialed more pain medication for him to be released into his IV, asking Rose, "when did this start?"

"Just now," Rose softly commented to her, "but its been coming on now for a few minutes, he fought against it best he could but..." she glanced over to see who'd come in and saw the frightened and worried expression on Maurice's face, thinking that it was about right he walk in to see this going on she heard Jamie telling him that this was a normal reaction to a concussion but she saw that he didn't really believe her.

"She's right Maurice," Rose quickly interjected, "you might not remember but you did the same thing when you fell off the roof of our porch when you were five," she went on speaking hoping to both give CJ something to concentrate on besides his stomach and assure Maurice he'd be ok, "I still don't know how you climbed up there, but I don't think I've ever been as scared when I saw your body flying past my window and heard that thunk, its a good thing you have as hard a head as you do, of course that could be most of your problem, maybe you knocked what sense you had ou..."

Despite his misery, CJ gave a short laugh as he pictured the scene Rose set up, lying back against the pillow he chanced opening his eyes a moment to see if Moe and Jamie were really in the room when he heard Moe's voice.

"Ma," he protested, "please, I doubt CJ wants to hear about me falling off that roof, which I already told you I don't remember doing, I think you're thinking of Mikey." He stepped to the end of the bed placing his hands on the footboard, "How you doing Ceege?"

"Like I said," Rose countered, "It was you, not Michael, see?" She winked at CJ who'd glanced over at her a moment, "and he's never been the same since!"

"That I can believe," CJ weakly agreed as he glanced back at Moe, "I feel like crap, how about you, are you really ok?"

'I'm fine," Moe scowling at his mother offered, "don't worry about me, just a little sore that's all." Changing the subject he added, "We got him though Ceege, he's had some 'small' injuries, but he's on his way to the jail now over in Charleston, March didn't want him kept on the Island."

"Good," CJ waved his hand faintly instead of nodding, "glad to hear it. Did he say why?" Both knew he wasn't talking about March not wanting the maniac on the Island.

"Yea," Moe's small smirk and sudden reddening showing his discomfort with the entire subject, "he um, evidently thinks that he's 'helping people in pain', told March and me that he could 'feel our pain' and wanted to 'release us from it'." At CJ's now open eyed confused stare Moe added, "Yea, that's pretty much my reaction too, if he has any other reason, he's not saying."

"My pain?" CJ's whispered comment making Jamie snicker, "I didn't have any pain until he got to me...well other than having to deal with you that is."

"Cracking your head leads to cracking bad jokes, huh?" Moe gave a light tap to CJ's blanket covered foot as CJ closed his eyes, sweat appearing on his forehead again as he began swallowing rapidly, "Ceege?" Moe gave Jamie a concerned glance, asking again, "You sure this is normal..." as CJ began to throw up in the pan Rose held for him, "this can't be normal!"

Glancing back at him as she wrung out the towel and placed it on the back of CJ's neck, Jamie assured him, "Its normal, completely unpleasant but normal for getting your head rung as hard as he did...Moe, Moe where are you going!"

"To get a Doctor," Moe opening the door stepped out into the hallway, even with Jamie and Rose both telling him to wait, he called out, "HEY WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE! WHERE IS HE?" He disappeared as the door closed behind him but they could still hear him, "YOU, YOU WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR...WHAT? No, no I don't feel like...what? Well tell him to get his ass in there now!"

CJ lying back again groaned out, "You sure that's Moe? Sounds more like Bosco's in the house..." his weak smirk pitiful as Jamie wiped his face for him with another cool towel, "if it was Maurice he'd be trying to figure out how to make my bed go up and down...fast."

"Should we go get him?" Rose worriedly asked Jamie, "They might decide he's a patient on the loose..."

"Na," Jamie gave a light shrug, "at least he's occupied, even Moe gets into trouble when he's just worried and no outlet to help, he'll be ok." She felt bad when her next comment made CJ burst out in laughter before groaning loudly in pain as she quipped, "Besides, if they do put him in restraints at least we know where to look for him."

"Oh honey," Jamie apologized, "I'm sorry," as she squeezed his shoulder, "I promise I won't make you laugh again..."

Before anyone could reply, the door burst open, Moe in the lead his hand tightly gripping the lapel of the Doctor's white coat, whom he now pulled to the front of him before giving him a slight push to his back exclaiming, "He's throwing up constantly, that can't be normal! You people need to do something to make it stop, and why don't you have those results back yet, Doc? Huh?"

Rose looked at Jamie, who gaped at her as CJ muttered, "I guess he found him?"

"Mr. Boscorelli," Doctor Sanders tried to soothe him, "I just got the results of the CAT scan back, we'll be prepping Mr. Caster for surgery in just a few minutes, I was on my way to tell him just now when you 'accosted' me in the elevator!" He pried Moe's hand off of his jacket where he'd taken another firm grip as if the Doctor would suddenly bolt, "Now if you will...release me, I'll get my team started on it, Please!"

"Maurice let the nice Doctor go so he can go do what he needs to do," Rose spoke as if Moe had suddenly become simple; hoping that was NOT the case, "and come talk to CJ before he has to go get fixed...or, sweetheart, before they lock you up for assaulting a Doctor!" Her scowl not covering up her amusement at his behavior.

Moe let the Doctor go, muttering as Jamie sat in stunned silence watching him, "Yea, ok, just hurry up about it Doc." The now sheepish look on his face warring for dominance with the defiant 'yea cause I made you' glint in his eyes. She hid her smile as CJ groaning closed his eyes as he tried not to laugh.

Doctor Sanders stepped up to the bed's side as Jamie moved aside, he quickly explained, "I'm sorry it took so long Mr. Caster, we had some trouble getting the films read, but I'm happy to report that while you will have some continued nausea and discomfort, you don't have anything more than a severe concussion." He held up his hand as Moe began to protest, "Yes Mr. Boscorelli, I know about his side, thank you, now if you will allow me to continue?" When Jamie had moved to Moes side and he'd subsided, Doctor Sanders continued, "The OR is prepped and waiting for you to come up, it shouldn't take long to repair the laceration, although I would like to take a thorough look around to make sure nothing was nicked other than the abdominal wall itself. The nurse will be in here in a minute or two to give you the pre-op sedation to help make you more comfortable when we move you." He then went on to quickly explain to CJ what he could expect both before and after the surgery then after asking if he had any questions he left the room to get his team started.

As soon as the Doctor let the door close behind him, Rose stood up, speaking in wonder to Moe, her voice low but serious, "What in the hell were you thinking? Have you lost what little sense you seen to still have, Maurice Louis you could have ended up in jail hauling that man around like that!"

"It got his ass in gear didn't it..." Moe scowled as he attempted to defend his actions, "and he wasn't heading here, he was going up to the fourth floor when I got on the elevator to go look for him!"

"Moe," Jamie commented softly, "the fourth floor is OR, he was probably heading up there to make sure everything was ready before he came in here."

"It is?" Moe's scowl deepened, "I don't remember it being there."

"Why would you honey," she replied, Jamie stared at him in surprise, "you were unconscious remember?"

At his blinking scowl, CJ had to again close his eyes to keep from laughing outloud, relief at not having a fracture and that he'd soon be unconscious himself making him almost giddy, had he not felt so badly he'd have given into it, as it was he was just hoping the nurse would bring the sedation quickly, though he wondered if Moe needed it more than he did.

"Yea, well," Moe ground to a halt with nothing to say to that, then spotting the pained amusement on CJ's face, he growled, "what's so funny?"

"You Partner, as always, you," CJ kept his eyes closed knowing the glare he'd be getting now. Moe swallowed his retort, allowing for once CJ to have the last word he instead avoided Rose and Jamie's eyes as he stalked to the door to stare out the small window as he waited for the nurse to come.

Hearing a light sniff, Jamie and Rose exchanged looks, then Jamie walked quietly over to Moe to see him swipe his face briskly with the back of his hand, his face wet, she put her hand gently on his back as she offered comfort, whispering, "He's going to be fine sweetheart, honestly." He nodded shortly then pushed his way through the door without a backwards glance, Jamie began to follow when CJ's voice brought her up short.

"Let him go Jamie," CJ was watching through half closed eyes, "he'll be back." He closed his eyes again as Rose placed the cool damp cloth on his forehead again, "He's not the one in control and he's mad he can't fix it, he'll get over it, he always does."

"He's not mad at you Ceege," Jamie instantly offered, "you know that."

"I know," CJ softly replied, "I know, think you can find out where that nurse is please."

XXXX

Two days later CJ walked out of the hospital, refusing to sit in the wheelchair offered to him. His nurse was not happy but with Moe running the 'charm interference play to the left' as CJ called it he made it all the way to the curb with her following behind complaining the whole time. Once at the curb he was glad to see the car was waiting, Jamie holding the door open for him to slide into the seat as Moe dropped the 'charm play' and waved obnoxiously in the nurses face, his smart mouthed, "bye bye," making her wish he'd been the patient not the 'visitor from hell' as she'd have been glad to show him her own brand of 'charm' as retaliation for his driving her and the others crazy. She remembered him from before as a patient, and when she'd seen him returning, even as a visitor had cringed.

Moe closed his door with a bang as he called out to Jamie, "Lets go woman before Nurse Attila decides to keep him!"

"Maurice, behave!" CJ admonished then when Moe glanced over with a smirk, he acted surprised as he snorted, "Oh sorry its you Moe, for a second there I thought it was..." his accompanying laugh cut short as he grimaced and held his side, "damn, ok not ready to do that yet."

Jamie in the drivers seat started the car as she glared at both of them teasingly in the rearview and added, "Both of you behave before they decide to lock you up, I can't believe how hard a time you gave those nurses CJ! Have you been taking lessons?" Her look locked on Moe a moment as she pulled away from the curb.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm innocent, keep your eyes on your driving," Moe grinned, happy to finally be getting away from the hospital and going home, "this time it was All CJ!"

"You keep telling yourself that Moe," CJ snickered from beside him, "I saw you put that chair under the doorknob on the nurses lounge remember?"

"Shush," Moe grinned as he avoided Jamie's eyes, "man does that mouth Always run off like that?"

"You didn't!" Jamie cracked up as she pulled out onto Ashley Road, "Moe!"

"I didn't do anything!" He denied as he smacked CJ on the arm while grinning at her in the rearview, "Nothing they didn't deserve anyway!"

"You two better hope you don't have to go back there," Jamie warned as she sped up, "because if you do..."

Both men blinked at her as they contemplated such an occurrence then glancing at one another each shrugged, "Naaa, won't happen!"

"Besides, they'd have to prove it was me," Moe folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back, "and since no one saw me..."

"Um, Ceege," Jamie glanced back at him a second, "YOU do have to go back, to get your staples out remember?"

His mouth hanging open for a long moment, CJ then turned to Moe, "Oh thanks a LOT Moe!"

"Oohhh and that's gonna hurt too," Moe grimaced, "a lot!"

XXXX

Driving up to the house they saw March's car parked outside, he and Rose sitting on the porch waiting for them to arrive, March came down the steps as they climbed out of the car, Moe carrying the small bag of CJ's belongings followed CJ and Jamie to the steps.

"Welcome home," March held out his hand to shake CJ's carefully, "feeling better?"

"Some," CJ nodded with a grin, "or I was until someone reminded me I have to go back soon to get the staples removed."

"Ouch," March winced, "had those once, don't want to do that again." He greeted Moe and Jamie then followed them up the steps to enter the house, once there he announced, "Well, I have good news, sort of."

"Oh yea?" Moe now interested leaned against the kitchen doorway as CJ sat gingerly down on at the kitchen table, "Good news about what?"

"Seems we caught more than just the guy who was attacking folks here on the island," March took out a sheet of folded paper, "FBI ran his prints and this came back today, Winston Rolle, a convicted felon out of Canada. He's wanted in Canada for similar attacks as well as in Washington State for questioning in a series of attacks there, and he was released from a mental institution where he was held for a while several years ago on that Canadian conviction. Seems he has some fixation on 'helping people' mostly his M.O. is because they have 'pain' he claims he can see, but not always, sometimes he just says he likes the way the knives make the skin part like cutting up fish..." he stopped as he saw the look of revulsion on Rose's face, "Sorry Ms. Rose, I apologize, anyway, lets just say he has some serious issues and he's going to be in the system for a long time to come dealing with both South Carolina and Washington State before he goes back to Canada."

"Damn," Moe himself was grimacing as March's explanation had become graphic, having been a victim of the attacker he was now very glad that March had come along like he'd done. He'd seen the pictures of the two people that had been on the receiving end of Rolle's insanity before his own attack and hearing why the man did what he did made him even more grateful that someone had seen the beginning of Rolle jumping him, "guess I was pretty lucky then," he glanced over at CJ adding, "we both were."

"Yes son," March nodding agreed, "you definitely both were, just wish I could say the same for the other two folks he got hold of here, the woman just underwent her third plastic surgery, Docs won't know for sometime how much repair they'll be able to make before she begins to look like herself again. I'd say you two were damn lucky."

A few seconds of silence washed over the room as Jamie and Moe exchanged grateful looks while Rose suddenly busied herself near the sink, then CJ spoke up, "So, what does a guy have to do around here to get some real coffee? Oh and food too, I'm about half starved to death on that crap they gave me in the hospital!" As March chuckled, CJ added, "And after I snuck Moe in food when he was in the hospital I couldn't get him to even get me a cheeseburger!"

"Oh I never said I didn't GET you one," Moe winked at March, "I said it didn't make it to you."

"What?" CJ glared at Moe, "You mean...you little..."

Jamie having gone to stand next to Rose waiting to fill the coffeepot with water laughed in relief it was all finally over as Rose commented with a huff, "Well I guess everythings back to normal, those two are back to bickering again."

"I guess so Rose. Don't you love it?"

TBC...


	31. Reality Thirty

**Ok, I warn you, we're on our way back to New York City. And while I think a few of you already know whats coming, most probably will be shocked that this happens so soon. Remember, this was written completely (or almost...lol wayyyy down the line from now) a long time ago. So, these 'events' are in the story already and must be kept to have the rest of the story make sense.**

Enjoy,

M

**Reality**

**Chapter 30**

"Ma, Ma, MA!" Moe finally pulled away from Rose, "Its going to be fine, I promise!" Her protest started again but he cut her off, "NO! Now for the last time, you aren't coming with me, Jamie needs you to stay here and help with the baby, I mean CJ!" He was laughing as CJ tossed a pillow off the couch at him, "See? He's out of control already and I'm not even gone yet!"

"Maurice Louis Boscorelli!" Rose slapped his arm as he picked up the pillow and threw it back, "Stop teasing, this is serious, you're going to testify against that monster and you don't even want us there?" She'd been protesting his going back to New York for almost a week now, but was fast realizing the battle was already lost, he was leaving and they were staying and nothing she was going to say was going to stop him.

"Mom, if I didn't know already it was going to be ok, I wouldn't go alone," he kissed her hair as he watched Jamie give him daggers from across the hallway, "now, tell me good-bye and let me get in that cab that's waiting before I end up broke!"

Instead of letting him go, Rose held his face in her hands tightly, staring into his eyes as if she were memorizing him, her voice strained, "Don't you dare do anything stupid Maurice Baby, I mean it, you're still not well yet yourself, the Doctor warned you..."

Cutting her off, he laughed, 'Mom please you're cutting off my circulation!" Pulling her hands from his, "CJ you could help here you know!" Before CJ could answer, "Mom, I know what the Doctor said, 'take it easy and no strain', he didn't say anything about not sitting in a courtroom testifying, in fact he said he didn't see any reason I couldn't..." again glancing over at Jamie, he tried to enlist her help, "Right?"

"Oh I don't care!" Rose frowned at him, "I still don't like it!"

"Point taken," Moe grinned, "now, I really have to go." He moved from her side, walking quickly to Jamie who stiffened as he approached, "What? You too? Come on honey," Moe tried to sweet talk her, "tell me good-bye?" Leaning down as he put his arms around her whispering, "Like you did last night?" When she pinched him on his side he yelped, "Ok, so maybe not like last night," rubbing his side, "damn woman, I'm going to be black and blue!"

"Rose is right," she argued softly, "one of us should go with you Moe, what if..."

"Honey," he cut her off as he'd done Rose, "we already discussed the 'what ifs' remember? Last night you were fine with this, what changed?"

"Last night," she stared up at him with tears, "you weren't about to get into a cab, New York is a long ways away Moe!"

"Its only a few hours by plane," he wiped her cheek, "although I don't recommend flying through Atlanta, the layovers suck." She smirked at him as she remembered her long layover there, seeing her begin to thaw, he quickly kissed her soundly before just as quickly letting her go before he was the one changing his mind, Moe was joking around, but he was also having second thoughts. Nothing he'd share with them, as he'd not shared his plans for testifying, but still, he was worried. Picking up the last of his bags, the Cab Driver having already taken the heavy one out he allowed them to walk him out and to the cab where he put the small bag into the backseat with him. Turning to Jamie he quietly asked, "You remember where the combination is, right? And what you need to do if you need more money?"

"Yes, I do," she replied as she held he held her hand in his, "and I told you, I won't use that money Moe. Not unless its an emergency or for charity."

He sighed but allowed her the last word, this time. Kissing her again, he got into the cab as she closed the door behind him, "Bye, see you in a week or so."

"Promise?" Jamie asked as Rose stepped up to lean in the window and give him a quick kiss.

"Yea," he winked, "I promise." Patting Rose on the hand, "Bye Ma, love you."

"I love you too Maurice," Rose stepped back then looked to CJ to see if he had anything to say.

"Hey," CJ yelped, "I'm not kissing him good-bye! No way!" Rose smacked him on his elbow as Moe laughed.

"Thank God for small favors!" Moe holding up his hand to block his mouth cracked up, then shook hands with CJ through the window.

"Be careful Moe," CJ serious suddenly warned, speaking too low for the women to hear as they'd stepped back, "you remember what a bastard he is, don't let him get to you." He held the handshake a moment longer as Moe nodded his own eyes now serious, then CJ let go and also stepped back away from the cab.

His window now closed, Moe told the driver to go on, then turned to give a wave as they drove away from the house.

Moe, was going to New York to testify against Vance Lawrence, but he already knew what he had to do to get Vance convicted, and had not shared it with anyone, yet.

XXXX

55 Precinct House:

"Lieu?" Moe walked into Swersky's office after having traversed the station house with more than a few trying to stop him. Most had either wanted to say hello and or threatened to arrest him. He had a nervous smirk on his face now, wondering if coming here had been such a good idea after all.

Looking up Dave stared a moment as if not sure he was seeing who he thought he was, then angrily yelling out, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, well," Moe stood just inside the door shifting his feet, "I'd really rather not say just yet sir if you don't mind?"

"WELL I DO MIND!" Swersky yelled louder, standing up from his chair so hard it smacked the wall behind him, "YOU DISAPPEAR FROM A FEDERAL KIDNAPPING INVESTIGATION, NO ONE KNOWS IF YOU'RE DEAD OR ALIVE FOR MONTHS AND YOU JUST WALK IN HERE AND TELL ME YOU'D RATHER NOT SAY WHERE YOU DISAPPEARED TOO? SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I PUT YOU IN A CELL!"

Jumping in startlement at Swersky's yell, Moe thinking he was really mad shut the door quickly and took the seat closest to the door, his back to it to keep the others from seeing his reactions but where he could escape if it was called for. He could hear laughter in the hall and knew whom it was directed at, fuming inside for a moment, then glancing up at Swersky across the desk, he shook his head, "Nice to see you too Lieu," he grinned unable to stop himself as he recognized the answering laughter in Swersky's eyes that belied the 'angry shouting'.

Dave walked quickly around the desk clapping his hand down on Moe's shoulder while grasping his hand in a greeting shake, "Damn good to see you too!" he grinned now, satisfied he'd scared him enough with the yelling, "Has Yokas seen your sorry ass yet? Damn Bosco, you look like shit! What happened to you? Have you seen Caster? He's dropped off the radar too you know, went an quit the job not long after you disappeared!"

Moe was laughing at Swersky's uncharacteristic enthusiasm, "Um well, no I haven't see Faith yet, I came here straight from the airport. Uh, and gee thanks, I guess? Had a bit of an 'accident' after I got where I 'went'." Swersky was nodding with a smile as he continued, "Yeah I've see CJ and I know about him quitting. But I wouldn't worry about him, he's fine." He figured he'd fill Swersky in on everything later, now he would just share a few bare facts with him.

"Good, good, glad to hear CJ's okay," Swersky released him and went back to sit down again, "so, what about you, what did you do this time, accident? Car wreak? Tripped over your feet? What did you do that you look so damn bad?"

Moe looked at his hands, smirking, "Lets just say I won't be wrestling down perps anytime soon Lieu. Have a few more months of recovery time. Got stabbed a couple of times, but I'm fine now."

"STABBED!" Swersky was stunned, that was not what he was expecting at all, "Damn Bosco can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble? What happened?" He got up from the edge of his desk and moved back around to his chair.

"Well," Moe began to fill Swersky in on a few 'sketchy' details, not wanting to 'give away' his 'hiding' place at this time. When he was finished, Dave sat quietly nodding his head.

"Well, I say it again," Dave mused as he stood preparing two cups of coffee, "can't let you out of protective custody without you getting into major shit can we?" Handing the cup to Moe he added, "Hell, can't keep you IN protective custody without something happening to you." Taking his seat again as Moe drank from his cup grimacing and nodding, Swersky changed the subject.

"So, you came because you missed us?" he set his own cup down, "or Yokas told you what we need you to do to keep that sick shit Lawrence in jail?"

"Faith did contact me, then I called the DA, he'd been working on it, when my Doc released me to fly I let him know and he told me the trial was going forward," Moe looked him in the eye, "I'll do whatever it takes Lieu to keep Lawrence in jail. Hell Lieu I want him to get the chair if its possible." Eyes dropping to his hands, "Lieu if I hadn't been so arrogant..." Stopping before he got emotional.

"Bosco," Swersky knew where he was going, much guilt was shared in this situation, "you weren't the only one who decided that Lawrence could be used. No one really understood what he was capable of, not really until it was too late. Hell he was in the custody of the damn FBI, not you. And after he attacked you again, they should have had him removed. Permanently! So don't blame yourself, we all share this."

Nodding but not looking up, Moe replied with heat in his eyes, "I should have killed him when I had the chance. Those Officers would still be alive." Now he looked up again, "Hell I should have killed his ass in Louisiana, a lot of people would still be alive. And a lot more would not be so screwed up!"

"Well," Dave sighed heavily, "lets see what you can do about that now. Not the killing him part, but I think with your testimony the DA believes that he can get the death penalty here. We already know he's going to get it in Louisiana. The DA down there is foaming at the mouth to get his hands on him. Not to mention what Caster's mother has promised."

Moe smirked as he thought about Laurels reaction to the news that Vance was going to trial here first, "Yeah I heard Laurel is pretty pissed. I've been around when she's mad and I wouldn't want to face her if she was pissed at me."

"You call Senator Rabineau; Laurel?" Swersky shook his head, "I wouldn't do that in any press conferences if I were you."

"No sir," Moe grinned now, "Don't worry, I'll remember. Now where do I go first for my deposition? Here or the courthouse? I want to get this over as quickly as possible, I've got to get back home."

"We'll do it here, keep you from having to get in another vehicle for awhile. Home?" Swersky smiled, "So you're back for good?"

"No sir," Moe stood up, "not sure I have a home here anymore."

"So," Swersky's smile broke, "you're not staying?"

"Not what I meant Lieu," Moe reached the door, "I just haven't talked to Jamie yet to see where 'home' is going to be. But when I find out I'll let you know. I better get started.." He went out closing the door behind him.

Leaving Dave with a smile on his face, "Well, I'll be damned...he really did get caught this time!"

XXXX

Later that evening:

"Hi," Moe stood outside on the porch of Faith's house. She and Fred had finally gotten their house on the Island. When her Father died last fall her mother had asked if they wanted to 'exchange' houses. She didn't want to live there anymore, so Faith and Fred after much debate said yes. It had only been a couple of weeks since the move.

"Oh my GOD!" Faith stepped out grabbing him into a hard hug. Seeing his wince she immediately let go, "Sorry! Oh my God! I have to say I didn't expect to see you this soon, I figured you'd come out tomorrow after court. Come on in!" She moved aside ushering him into the house, "FRED COME SEE WHO'S HERE!"

"Hey if I'd known I would get this kind of greeting," Moe grinned from ear to ear, "I'd have come here first instead of going to see Swersky! He yelled at me"

Fred came from the kitchen stopping a moment in surprise before yelling out, "BOSCO! Good to see you man!" Reaching the door he was shaking hands as he pulled him further inside, "Come on in! Want a beer? I was just getting ready to put some steaks on the grill, you're welcome to join us."

Nodding still grinning at them both, Moe responded gratefully, "Sure I could use a good meal. CJ can't cook worth a damn you know. And yes to the beer too!"

"CJ can't cook?" Faith rolled her eyes, "Please you forget who you're talking too! Besides, you should be ashamed of yourself, he's been injured!" She ignored his protest about him being injured more as she turned as she crossed to the kitchen, calling back , "And I'll bring the beers out back Fred unless you're going to help me in the kitchen first." Moe and Fred exchanged grins knowing if they went out the back before helping they'd be done for.

Soon they were all three standing in the kitchen catching up on all the missing details of the past few months.

"So how is Jamie, she getting bi...?" Fred asked grinning over at Faith, who shushed him behind Moe's back before he could finish his sentence as she set the table for dinner.

"Fine, I guess," Moe narrowed his eyes as he saw Fred's silent communication with Faith over his shoulder, "she says to tell you guys hello..." Seeing Fred's 'hushed' nod, he turned giving Faith a hard look, "What? Why did you tell him to hush?"

Her face a picture of surprised innocence Faith responded, "I didn't hush him! Did I hush you Fred?"

Before Fred could confirm or deny it Moe jumped in with, "YOKAS! We were partners for too damn long for me not to know when you're 'hushing' someone! Hell you did it to me enough! NOW GIVE! What the hell is going on? And before you deny knowing anything, I'm getting the same damn thing in Folly Beach from Jamie and CJ!" His voice rising as his worry became apparent to them, "Is something wrong with her that I don't know about? Faith?" Turning back towards the table top electric grill where Fred was busy with the steaks suddenly, fear now as they both avoided his questions, "Fred?"

Faith took pity on him, realizing that Jamie had not told him the situation. She wouldn't tell him if Jamie hadn't, but she knew Bosco well enough to know that she better say something quick. "Bos, nothing is Wrong with Jamie that I know of. I promise! Now stop being so paranoid and come sit down before you fall down! You look exhausted."

Nodding, feeling lightheaded he took a seat, realizing himself that the two beers he'd had so far were really working on him with no food and the meds he was still on. He wanted to avoid another fallout like he'd had on the island.

"So, Bosco," Fred asked, "how do you like that Folly Beach? Finding the 'wildlife' too wild for you, huh? I heard that you came close to becoming extinct out there?"

"FRED!" Faith pretended to be mad at his evil humor, but she was laughing too.

"Well," Fred acting serious, "dang Faith he gets into trouble with the local wildlife no matter where he goes. Just thought he might have some ideas on how not to piss of the locals in case we decide to go for a visit!"

"Cute," Moe laughed, "come on down Fred, be glad to introduce you to some!"

"OHHH NO!" Faith set the bread down on the table, "We'll leave the 'locals' and their fondness of trying to do you in to YOU! Fred is going nowhere!"

"Aww come on Faith, you never let me have any fun!" Fred winked at Bosco.

"That's right Fred Yokas, and that's the way you've stayed alive so far, and I'm planning on keeping you that way!" She turned, walking to the counter to retrieve the rest of the meal.

xxxx

"Good steak," Moe complimented Fred as he ate, "didn't realize I was so hungry until I smelled them cooking!"

"Thanks," Fred took a sip of his ice tea, "so when do you have to testify? Soon right?"

"Starts tomorrow," Moe sighed, "not soon enough for me. I can't wait to get that son-of-a-bitch in prison for good, or the death penalty if the jury goes for it."

"Bos," Faith smiled softly, "do you want us to come with you tomorrow?"

Chewing he nodded, after swallowing, "That'd be great, keep Jamie and Ma off my ass about going alone. But I can't tell you when I'll be on the stand so it could be a long wait for nothing. Hell I might not even get to testify tomorrow." Taking a long drink of his glass of tea he set the glass down, finished his meal, "The DA wanted to 'go over' my testimony. Hell I told him that we could go over it a thousand times, won't change what I have to say." Then he stared hard at Faith, "I wasn't there Faith. I don't remember anything about that night after Jamie got shot."

Her mouth dropped open, "Oh my god, Bosco! Then what are you going to say? How can you testify if you can't remember?"

His eyes dropped to his plate, "'I', won't be saying anything," raising his eyes slowly to hers, "Like I said, 'I' wasn't there."

Faith felt her blood run cold as she realized what he was trying to tell her, then, quietly she begged, "Bosco you can't. What if? NO, you can't let it happen! You can't control this, how can you think about doing anything to bring back..." Stopping as the thought was too much for her to deal with right now.

"I have to Faith," he glanced over at Fred who was staring at him also now in mild confusion, "I have to Fred. I don't have a choice. If Maurice doesn't testify..."

Before he could finish she yelled out, "IF MAURICE TESTIFIES BOSCO THEY'RE GONNA LOCK YOU UP!"

"FAITH!" Fred was astonished at her reaction, he understood now finally what Bosco was going to do and agreed with her, but knew that yelling at him wasn't going to help. Fred knew him well enough after all these years to know that, "Maybe he's right!" Turning to Bosco again, "Are you sure there isn't another way? Maybe you could explain to the judge what happens?"

"No Fred," Moe shook his head, "if I did that before they 'see' what Vance causes to happen to Maurice, or what he brings out in me...hell maybe Maurice is too far gone, its not like I can 'hear' him anymore, I might just make shit up! And no one else was there anyway right so who's going to know if I'm telling the truth or not? All I know is that bastard isn't going to walk on this! He nearly murdered JJ and he did kill all those others and he's gonna pay for it! I don't care anymore what he did to me, or even to Jamie and CJ. We lived, and one day soon we'll be free of this nightmare. But JJ almost died, and nine other people altogether died because that sick shit wanted to kill me. Because he wanted to bring me to Sidney, and..." he stopped before he told them what else Vance had wanted, softly adding, "So I have to do this." Getting up from the table slowly, "I have no choice."

Faith and Fred remained silent, each knowing any argument they could bring was lost before it was broached. As he moved away from them Faith asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

He stopped, "In my apartment Faith where else?"

"Uh Bosco," Faith looked at Fred worriedly, "your apartment has no heat or electric. CJ had it turned off when he left."

Seeing the drop in his shoulders as he paused and realized he'd not even thought about it, "Why don't you stay here?" Fred offered, "Charlie's not here this week. He's with his grandmother in the city for a field trip they're taking, you can sleep in his room."

Looking over at him, a slight nod as he smiled in gratitude, "Thanks Fred, I'll just go get my bags." Glancing at Faith, Moe left smirking, "Don't even think about nail polish and hair curler crap! I ain't Jamie, we're not having a slumber party!"

"Oh Bosco," Faith 'pouted', as she winked over at Fred, "and I was so looking forward to trying that new shade of 'Slasher Silver' polish out on you!"

Fred cracked up as Moe shook his head, answering over his shoulder with, "Yeah you would!"

After he left the house:

"Faith," Fred leaned over the table towards her, "are you going to let him do this? Testify? What if 'Maurice' does comes out and then won't go away? Shouldn't you tell someone? Isn't there someone you can call tonight to talk him out of this?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded glancing at the door, "there is." Now looking Fred in the eye, "Dr. Jedson. Only thing is I'll have to wait until tomorrow now cause he's not going to let me do it with him here."

"Well somebody better do something, quick!" Fred glanced at the door to see if he was returning, "Jamie sure as hell can't do this alon...!"

"Shush!" Faith frowned, as she saw Bosco on the porch again, "Here he comes! And yeah Fred, I know!"

XXXX

The Next Day:

"He's not serious!" His shock evident Sully stood next to Faith outside the courthouse. She'd called him this morning after Bosco had left for the precinct and DA's office. "Has he lost what little mind he has left?"

"Yes Sul, he's serious. I only hope we can talk to him before court starts. If he gets up there and 'Maurice' comes out..." Faith stopped as Fred came up, "Hey, Sully, Faith tell you what Bosco's planning?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna stop him if I can!" Sully looked around, "Is he here yet?"

"I don't know, haven't been able to reach him on his phone, I think he turned it off before he left this morning," Faith was looking at the screen on her cell phone, "damn it! His voice mail keeps picking up. Jamie is gonna have a cow when she hears about this."

"She's not here?" Sully looked back at her in surprise, "Did CJ come?"

"No," Fred commented, "he told them they couldn't, besides CJ's still recovering. Faith called this morning but only Rose was home, Jamie had taken CJ in to see the Doc. Didn't think she should be worried about him so she didn't say anything to her."

"No," Sully sighed, "I wouldn't have told her either. Crap I can't believe they would just let him come by himself for this."

"For what?" Moe stepped up behind them, startling them, "You think I want them here for this? So they can worry about me too? I don't think so, I have enough to deal with you three here yapping at me about it."

"Bosco!" Sully raising his voice, "This has to be the most lame-brained stunt you've ever pulled, do you really think letting 'Maurice' out will help?"

Moe cut his eyes slowly to Faith, his eyebrow raising as he chewed his inner lip, "You told him?"

"Yes," Faith refused to feel guilty for 'betraying' his trust, "we couldn't talk you out of it, I was hoping Sully could."

"Bosco," Sully began with an aggravated air, "you know you can't control this. If he gets out and refuses to leave you could end up back at Mercy and you know it! What about Jamie? Your Mom? Hell what about you? This is stupid and I'm not letting you do it!"

Moe rounded on Sully, "Sul, that's a chance I'm willing to take if it means keeping that bastard behind bars!" Pausing in disbelief, "And just how do you think you can stop me anyway?" Immediately before Sully could respond he took off walking fast for the court house steps, calling out to the Assistant DA, "Mr. Morrison! Wait up!" Catching up as the DA stopped for him, Moe glanced back to see the others following, though at a slower pace.

Not wanting to cause a scene Faith put her hand on Sully's arm, "Wait until we're inside Sul. You know how he can be."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, stubborn ass mule-headed..." Sully led the small group inside following Bosco and Morrison as they went to the waiting room for the witnesses.

Reaching the room, Morrison turned to them, "Sorry guys, but you can't come in here. We need to go over Maurice's testimony and you can't be in here."

"Wait!" Sully tried, "There is something you need to know first!" He was daring Bosco to stop him with his glare.

"Sorry Sul!" Moe brightly grinned at him as he quickly closed the door, "No time, maybe you can tell me later?" And the door was shut.

"That little..." Sully stood in shock, then, "I'm gonna wring his neck!"

"Not before I do," Faith knocked on the door impatiently waiting on an answer.

Fred stood shaking his head, "Boy, he is quick isn't he?"

"Not quick enough," Faith commented angrily as the door opened again, "Mr. Morrison we need to talk to you about something."

The DA stood a moment looking at them, "Well? Please make it quick, court starts in fifteen minutes." They could see Moe already seated glaring at them, chewing a hole in his lip as he shot daggers at Faith.

"Okay," Sully started, "you remember Bosco's little problem from awhile back? How he's got more than one..." He looked over to Faith for help.

"Well you remember when," Faith followed up quickly before Moe could object, "he was in Mercy last year. And that problem was triggered again by Vance Lawrence and what happened on the plane?" She was very uncomfortable with this, but seeing as how Bosco was so determined to go through with it she felt it only fair they try to help.

"You mean the 'split personality' thing?" Morrison asked cocking his head at them, "I thought that was 'fixed'?" Turning he glanced back at Moe, who suddenly found himself looking at his shoes. "You told me that wasn't a problem anymore Maurice."

"It's not," Moe countered cutting his eyes up to Morrison, "they're just worried for nothing. They just like to mother hen me." Still not raising his eyes to the others he asked Morrison, "Can we get on with this?"

The DA looked back at Faith and Sully, "I'm sorry, we really have to do this. BUT I'll make sure that we are clear on the 'split' thing before he goes up on the stand. Judge Hickman won't be very understanding if this comes out in his courtroom and he's not aware of the possibility." Shutting the door he turned to Moe, "Maurice, is there something else you want to talk to me about? I wasn't joking about Hickman. He'll put both our rears in jail if he thinks we're pulling a fast one on him."

"No," Moe lied straight faced, "I'm not hiding anything, or leaving anything out. When the questions get asked, they'll be answered to the best of my memory." 'By who I'm not sure,' he thought to himself, 'but they'll get answered.'

"That's not what I meant," Morrison walked to stand in front of him, "If you 'flip' out on the stand..."

"Hugh," Moe looked up at him, "I can't promise anything, except that I'm not letting Lawrence walk on this. If you want to take the chance that he gets off because I'm not up there telling my side, keep me away. But if you want him behind bars, put me on the stand. Too many lives were lost, or fucked up by that scum for me to just walk away because I might end up back at Mercy, or because some JUDGE gets pissed over something I might not have control over. So you do what you have too, but I'm ready to testify, TODAY!"

Studying him carefully, Morrison finally nodded, "Okay, not my ass on the line here anyway, not really. If you feel you're ready, lets go over some of the basics again."

XXXX

Outside the room several minutes later after Morrison left to go to the courtroom:

"He's really going to let him do this isn't he?" Fred asked stunned, "Knowing what could happen?"

"Looks like it," Faith replied, "I called Dr. Jedson, but his secretary told me he was at Mercy on a case. He's was gonna page him. I had hoped he would have returned my call by now!"

"Well," Sully remarked wryly, "there is a good chance he's gonna be seeing him anyway if Bosco has his way in there. Ready?"

"Yea," Faith started down the hall, "like you could ever be ready for 'Maurice'."

"Uh, no Faith," Sully smirked, "you mean 'Maurice not Bosco'."

"No jokes, please Sul," Faith grimaced, "this is gonna be bad enough if it happens."

XXXX

Inside the courtroom:

Moe seated on the witness stand had not looked at Vance once since entering the courtroom. Testimony having been going on for more than forty-five minutes about what happened prior to the 'hospital' incident about the 'kidnapping' in Louisiana was taking its toll on him.

"Are you telling me," Morrison asked, "that you were taken onto a plane by that man, put in a 'dog kennel' inside the plane and flown out of the state? To where?"

"Yes," Moe swallowed hard, "Like I already said, CJ and I had an 'argument' at his Mothers house. We ended up at a shed where he wanted to show me something. His Dad's bodyguards, well one of them, jumped us. I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in that kennel, but I didn't know that's what it was at the time."

"And what happened to you in that kennel?" Morrison knew he was treading on very thin ground here with the whole Louisiana thing, Lawrence's Attorney, Bailey had already objected several times and been sustained.

Moe looked down at his hands, "I don't really remember much. I kept getting thrown around, and finally I blacked out."

"Blacked out?" Morrison pressed, "Did you 'black out' or did you have a breakdown?" He was trying to tie in the 'explosion' in the bayou, to the subsequent 'breakdown' and the consequences of Lawrence's actions on this man before him, knowing that this could go bad quickly he hoped to move to the next topic before Lawrence's attorney caught on to where it was leading. "Isn't it true that 'you' were not the one they took off the plane when it finally landed? We already have a deposition and testimony from CJ Caster your partner on what he witnessed happened to you. Do you need me to read from that?"

"No," Moe looked up at him, his voice higher than it had been, the stress showing more now, "I wasn't the one they took off the plane. At least not really. Yes, I had a breakdown. That's why I don't remember much. Not for a few months anyway."

"And that's because you were brought to New York by Lawrence? Delivered to Sidney Buford? As a 'payment'? Instead of receiving medical attention. Is that what happened?"

"Yes," Moe swallowed, his mouth dry he reached for the glass before him, drinking from it before setting it down again.

"And what happened when you finally got help?" Morrison saw the stress level in Maurice continue to rise and was hoping to finish and get a recess soon.

"I didn't," Moe answered, shakily, "not really. I just 'woke' up one day in the penthouse. I'd been trying to for awhile. Knew what was going on, just couldn't tell anyone."

"The penthouse you're talking about? This is where Buford kept you for the two months he had you and your partner?" Morrison was looking at his notes missing Moe growing paler as he spoke.

"Yes it is," Moe swallowed again, taking another drink.

Vance, sitting at the Defendants table didn't miss it though. He started to smirk, knowing that all he had to do was draw Maurice's attention to him and he would be a free man. Or so he hoped.

His Attorney, Dennis Bailey spoke up finally, "Your honor, I don't see what this line of questioning has to do with what allegedly happened at Our Angel of Mercy Hospital!"

"Wondered when you were finally going to question this line." Judge Hickman scoffed,

"Counselor?" he questioned Morrison, "Is there some reason you're going over things that are not going to be tried here?"

"Yes your Honor," Morrison glanced back at Bailey, "I'm establishing a 'pattern' of abuse from Mr. Bailey's client towards Officer Boscorelli. He obviously has some grudge or fixation with Officer Boscorelli, I'm trying to show that."

"Relevancy!" Bailey cried out, "If these two men had a problem back in Louisiana with each other, I don't see what it has to do with them both being kidnapped here by people my client doesn't even know!"

"I'll allow it," Judge Hickman raised his hand to stop any further outbursts from them both, "BUT," he pointedly looked at Morrison, "You'd better be careful, if I think you're just showboating...you're gonna be cited for contempt."

"Yes your Honor," Morrison turned back to Moe, "When you were 'rescued' from the penthouse, did you come into contact with Mr. Lawrence again? And if you did where?"

Moe the entire time they had been arguing sat with his eyes downcast, playing with his watchband, now he looked up at Morrison, sweat beads forming on his brow, "Yes, he came to my apartment. But I wasn't there at the time. He took my partner CJ Caster, and also he took my girlfriend Jamie Richards from her apartment. He left a 'riddle' message for me to follow."

"And did you? Follow it that is?" Morrison turned to look at Lawrence.

"Yes," Moe said quietly.

"And did you find him?" Morrison stared at Lawrence who was smirking, knowing that Morrison was out of his league with what was happening to Maurice now.

"Yes," Moe took another drink of water, eyes staring at the jurors railing, "Myself, with a few other officers found him in the tunnels near the new work on the subway. The ones under construction near the bridge."

"And what happened there?" Morrison turned back to him, "Did you find your Partner and Girlfriend?"

"Yes, we did," Moe his eyes darting to Morrison and back to the railing faltered, "we, we found them. He asked me to 'prove' I was going to do what he wanted by 'raping' my girlfriend, and stealing evidence back from the evidence locker for him."

"And did you?" Morrison knew this was a dangerous section of questioning for Maurice, but he knew that it had to be done, "Rape your girlfriend or steal the evidence?"

"NO!" Moe shouted now staring at him hard, "NO! I didn't RAPE her! I, I," looking away, "took her into another room. I told her what was really going on, she went along with it. Pretended I was," he stopped, hands shaking now he took another drink of the water, nearly dropping the glass as he set it back down, "hurting her." His voice ragged as he remembered what he did do, "I hit her, across the face. She knew I was going to do it. It, it was her idea." Silent he sat, breathing hard as he tried to gain control.

"I know this is hard, but we are almost finished," Morrison sympathetically stated, "Did he believe you?"

"Yes," Moe nodded, "she tore her gown up and acted like she was terrified of me. Then I left. I went to the station and got into the evidence locker. Stole the harddrive from the computer they'd confiscated from Bufords penthouse. Brought it to him in the tunnels."

"Okay, and did your commander know about this?" Morrison stepped back walking along the jurors box.

"No," Moe followed him with his eyes, "not until afterwards."

Turning back to him, "How long afterwards did you fill him in?"

"Right away," Moe replied, "It tied into a case I'd been working on for a couple of years for the FBI. They wanted," he paused, "I, wanted to use Lawrence to help take down a drug dealer. I got permission to use him as my 'driver', he was in custody the entire time."

"Local custody? OR Federal?" Morrison asked, looking at Lawrence again.

"Federal," Moe looked at the jurors, for a moment back on solid ground, "my handlers thought, along with me, that he could get us 'credibility' in the circles we needed to be in. He's well known among them."

Bailey stood up, "I object your Honor! That is slander! My client knows none of the criminals that Officer Boscorelli introduced him to during the time Mr. Lawrence was being held against his will by the FBI! Denied his rights and a lawyer at the same time they are talking about!"

"Objection sustained," Judge Hickman looked from Bailey to Moe, "Officer, please keep your 'opinions' to yourself. Just state the facts please."

Moe looked over at the judge, his eye catching sight of Vance for the first time. For just a second he froze, but was enough for Vance to know he could get to him anytime he wanted if he could make him look at him again. "Yes your honor," Moe looked down as he turned his head back to Morrison, his hands shoved between his thighs he clamped down tight on them to stop them from shaking. 'Get a grip! He's way over there! He can't do you anything, stop being such an idiot!' he rebuked himself.

"Moving ahead," Morrison continued, "something happened while you had him in custody. Something that changed what was going on with you and the investigation. Can you tell us what that was?"

Moe looked up at him, his words soft, "I was, um, injured."

"Injured?" Morrison nodded feeling on safer ground now, "Injured how?"

Wry grin on his face, Moe replied, "I guess I did too good a job pretending to be a 'drug dealer' I couldn't tell anyone about it, well a couple of people knew, but not many. I went back to my apartment to get some evidence, but before I could get it my roommate came home unexpectedly."

"Roommate?" Morrison smiled in reassurance, "You mean Officer Caster? Your partner?" Leaning to the jurors, "He didn't know did he?"

"Yes, my partner, and no he didn't know," Moe smiled sadly, "my handlers thought it best if he didn't know, if only my girlfriend and my commander knew. Make sure my cover was solid. If CJ was going to be 'pissed at me', it had to look real, and they thought the best way was for it to be real."

"Oh from what I understand it must have really looked very real!" Morrison turned back to him walking along the jurors box as he did, "IN FACT it looked so real he was seriously angry at you wasn't he? IN FACT he put you in the hospital didn't he?"

"Yes," Moe realized he was saying 'yes' a lot and grinned slightly, "he was seriously angry. I tried to explain, but he hit me before I could do so. Broke my jaw."

Gasps from the jurors and audience as they realized that his own partner had done this. The judge called for quiet and Morrison continues..

"But you didn't remain in the hospital for long did you?" he asked stopping again in front of Moe.

"No," he sighed, "My handlers thought it best if I was removed and brought to the house we were using." Smirking slightly, "I would have been transferred to the prison hospital if they hadn't done that. Not even the police commissioner knew what was really going on."

"That turned out to be a mistake didn't it," Morrison looked back at Lawrence, "didn't Mr. Lawrence attack you there while you were injured?"

"Yes," Moe nodded as he swallowed hard again as the memories flooded through him, "I got up during the night. All the lights went off, I thought it was a storm or something and I was trying to get downstairs. I, I, kind of have a problem with the dark, I was looking for a flashlight, but I tripped and fell down the stairs."

"And is that when Mr. Lawrence found you?" Morrison turned back to Moe expectantly, knowing the jury was hanging now on every word.

"He, he was coming up the stairs with a light," Moe swallowed hard yet again, not really looking at anything, just in the general direction of the DA's table, "I thought it was one of the FBI agents, we all thought he was locked up in his room."

"But he wasn't, was he?" Morrison cut his eyes to the jurors, "He in fact was free and looking for you wasn't he?"

"He was," Moe remained still, "he'd somehow gotten out of his room, that's when he saw me sitting on the landing. I was stunned from the fall and he grabbed me and began hitting me. I remember him dragging me downstairs, then when I tried to fight him," taking a deep breath he paused.

"Go on, Officer," Morrison frowned, something wasn't right, he was seeing that now, Maurice was too pale.

"He," voice hesitating, "he strangled me, or he tried to. I was fighting him, but he's a lot bigger than me and I was on pain medication and it had only been a few days since I'd had surgery on my jaw. I don't remember anything after that, I guess I passed out."

"And when you came too? What happened then?" Morrison prayed Maurice could get through this last part without incident.

"I didn't, not then," Moe amended that statement, "I mean I did, but I was out of it. I don't remember much for the next few weeks."

"Are you telling us that you were that seriously injured by him?" Morrison looked again at Lawrence, "That you didn't know where you were?"

"Something like that," Moe looked at his hands, wringing his fingers over each other until they were white.

"So, okay, when you did come around," Morrison was walking again along the jurors box, "What exactly happened?"

"I pretended to still be out of it," Moe replied, "my handlers knew it, and my girlfriend, and now CJ. He'd been let in on what was going on while I was injured. But no one else knew."

"And what happened after the raid that went bad," Morrison was deliberately skipping over the 'split personality' parts. Knowing that the jury wouldn't hear about it from Bailey, who didn't want his client to look bad was going to steer away from that himself.

"Well," Moe bit his lip, "I thought that my girlfriend had been killed when she was shot by the guy we were taking down. I kind of freaked out on them and ended up at Mercy."

"Freaked out and ended up at Mercy, and is that where you saw Mr. Lawrence again?" Morrison knew this was where they had Lawrence by the balls if Maurice could hang on just a little while longer.

"Yes," Moe looked up at Morrison finally, "I was out of control, I thought she was dead. She wasn't but I didn't believe anyone, I'd seen her die. Didn't realize they'd been mistaken, that she wasn't really dead."

"Who was mistaken?" Morrison spun around to him, "The paramedics?"

"No," Moe explained, "one of the handlers. She'd passed out, actually her heart did stop, but the medics were right there and thanks to them she's alive."

"Okay, so you're strapped down? Out of control?" Morrison turned to the jurors frowning, "Tell me what happened when you were left alone? Where there guards assigned to your room?"

"There were, but I didn't see them," Moe replied, "I don't remember when I was left alone, I was drugged, sedated. When I woke up I was in the trunk of a car. I banged on the lid until they took me out and put me inside with them. Lawrence was in the front seat with his driver and I was in the backseat with the other guy. I don't remember their names right now, sorry." This was a lie, but he was stalling for time now, "I was knocked out again. When I came too, I kicked the guy in the backseat with me in the head, knocking him out then grabbed Lawrence around the neck with the ropes they'd tied me up with. Made "Henry?" I think his name was, stop the car. Threatened to kill him if he didn't. He pulled over and I made him leave. I drug the other guy out of the car, and left him there and made Lawrence get in the trunk. We got stopped outside of some town. That's when the FBI took him, and I left."

"You left?" Morrison stopped his pacing, "Are you telling me you just LEFT? WHY?"

"I'd had enough," Moe was talking very softly, if not for the mike in front of him, no one would have heard him, "I needed to just get away, I couldn't deal with anything anymore."

"Although your girlfriend is in the hospital, and you don't even come back to check on her because you actually at that point thought she was dead didn't you?" Morrison was trying to 'bring out and deal' with these issues before Bailey could attack him later on them, get the 'sympathy' thing going with the jury.

Looking him straight in the eye, his face still pale, voice rough, "I'm not proud of it. But I really thought she was dead. I refused to believe anyone at the time." Looking past him at the back of the courtroom where Faith was sitting quietly watching him, "I thought they were just trying to manipulate me into coming back. All I could see was her dying in my arms," his voice broke, "after everything that happened over those few months, Mr. Morrison I was probably as close to suicide as I've ever been in my life." Suddenly he was angry, Faith and Sully from the back tensed as they saw his face grow red as he leaned forward, his voice rising now. "SO YEAH I LEFT! IT WAS LEAVE OR EAT MY FUCKING GUN!" Moe came to his feet, Morrison stopped shocked as Judge Hickman banged his gavel.

"ORDER! COUNSELOR GET YOUR CLIENT UNDER CONTROL OR I'LL SITE HIM WITH CONTEMPT!" Judge Hickman yelled at Morrison.

Morrison quickly walked to the witness box, his voice firm but quiet, "Maurice! Sit down!"

All three were talking at once as this was going on. Vance began to laugh, drawing Moe's attention, his face darkening with increasing rage. "THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH KILLED NINE INNOCENT PEOPLE! TORTURED MY PARTNER AND ME! ALMOST KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He was screaming now, Faith and Sully both were on their feet moving to the front of the courtroom only to be stopped by the guards, who were now blocking the asle.

"SIT DOWN OFFICER BEFORE I HAVE YOU REMOVED!" Judge Hickman shouted, on his feet now.

"YOU'RE LAUGHING? YOU BASTARD!" Moe screamed as Vance continued to laugh out loud, Bailey trying to make him stop was having no success as Vance sensed he was near to victory, "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! I SHOULD HAVE SHOT YOUR ASS IN THAT FUCKING TRUNK!"

Instead of sitting still, Vance stood up, grabbed his crotch and shouted, "BUT YOU DIDN'T DID YOU LITTLE MAN? HEY MAURICE I STILL GOT SOMETHING WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU SOON! WANT TO PLAY?"

Faith tried to go to Moe as she saw him freeze, knowing from the blank look that came over his face that the worst had happened, the stress of going over all that had happened, his anger and Vance's verbal attack had sent him over the edge again.

Sully as all hell broke loose now, pushed his way through the guards and jumped right on Lawrence, knocking him to the ground where he kicked him over and over again. The guards were trying to pull him away as others joined in to help. Faith was stopped by the crowd of onlookers who were either trying to see what Sully was doing or were trying like hell to vacate the courtroom. The judge still yelling for order, was banging his gavel as he ordered the jurors removed from the room.

Judge Hickman and Morrison who had been shouting himself at Moe to sit down during all this were silenced as were most of the people in the courtroom when Moe looking around as if he had never seen any of them before suddenly without warning began to cry. Morrison felt a cold chill run up his spine as he realized that the 'warning' that Yokas and Sullivan had tried to tell him about had come to pass.

As he stood in shock looking at Maurice, not realizing it indeed WAS Maurice he was staring at, his witness who was staring at Lawrence in obvious horrified fear, Lawrence was again on his feet after being helped up by his lawyer and others as Maurice began to bawl, crying out, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! SULLY PROMISED! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Maurice tried to get out of the box, unable to comprehend his way out, screaming, "CEE JAY! I WANT CEE JAY!" Tears flowing freely as he gave up trying to escape and simply stood there obviously terrified, shaking, crying out again and again for CJ.

"Oh my god!" Faith shouted out, "SULLY STOP!" She was pushing her way through the crowd now, "SULLY!"

Sullivan finally pulled away, heard both her and Maurice's screams. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, "LET ME GO! DAMN ITT LET ME GO!" Yanking away from the two guards who had his arms he took off across the floor to Moe, Faith now on his heels.

Morrison intercepted the guards as they tried to stop them, "No, don't."

"Maurice!" Sully called to him as they reached the witness box, "Come here little man, it's gonna be okay! CJ's not here right now, but I am, come on!"

Sobbing, Maurice let Sully take his arm and lead him from the box, "Where's CJ? Where's Jamie?" He was shaking as Sully and Faith put their arms around him trying to go out the back door to the judges area with him. Staring up at Sully, his face wet with tears, Maurice continued, "Why is HE HERE? YOU PROMISED SULLY! I WANT CJ!"

"I know Little Man, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sully didn't know what to tell him, he just wanted to get him away from all the onlookers who were watching in stunned silence. Silence that didn't remain for long as recognizing that they were witnessing something damn strange, everyone began talking at once, a commotion building behind them.

Lawrence was now shouting for Sullivan to be arrested, and how he was going to 'get' that little shit that caused this. His lawyer not having much success shutting him up as the guards assigned to him began to recuff him to take back to his holding cell until the judge decided whether to continue with court today or take a recess until tomorrow.

Judge Hickman had already come down from his bench, and stepped back as Sully and Faith approached with Maurice, asking angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Judge, please," Faith begged, "we'll explain, just let us get him out of here please!"

Maurice had turned his face into Sully's chest when the Judge yelled at them, sobbing, "You said he was gone Sully...you said he was gone, he's not gone, he's here! He's gonna get me!"

"No," Sully made him look at him, "he's not going to get you Maurice! I'm here, Faith's here, he's not going to get you. I promise!"

Judge Hickman stood in shock at the sudden change in the man before him. Stepping back he motioned for them to go ahead of him, nodding to the guards and Morrison to follow, they all entered the hall to his chambers. He grabbed Morrison by the arm as Faith and Sully accompanied by the guards went into his lounge area, "Hugh, what the hell is going on?" His face both livid with anger and frowning with confusion, he was ready to throw all of them in jail for contempt.

"Um," Morrison saw his career going down the drain faster than a dropped contact lenses, remarked, "well, I think we just met who was really at that hospital when he was taken."

"What? What do you mean 'who was really taken'?" Hickman frowned harder, "Has everyone here gone insane? What was Lawrence shouting about? Grabbing himself like that? Is there something going on here other than that Officer's obvious breakdown on my witness stand?"

"I wish I knew for sure your Honor," Morrison sighed, "I wish I knew for sure." Following Hickman into the lounge, shutting the door as he heard Sullivan and Yokas trying to calm what sounded to him like a small child in hysterics.

TBC...


	32. Reality Thirty One

**well, as Sully would say, CRAP! 'Little Maurice' as some have called him since day one of his 'existance' lol is back, and at it again. Remember, this was written already, just tweaked it for grammer (yea right lol) and spelling...I hope. Probably not taking the 'road' any new readers might think it will, but some of it will be fun...some of it angsty. Enjoy, M **

**P.S. thanks so much for the reviews and comments, I really do appreciate them. :)**

**Reality**

**Chapter 31**

"Well," Sully wryly commented as he drove Faith and 'Maurice' back to her house in his RMP with Fred following in his truck, Sully having not wanted Maurice in a vehicle he could unlock the doors on, "that went tocrap fast."

"Sully!" Faith cautioned with a quick glance into the backseat, "Don't start him again!" Maurice had finally calmed down enough for them to take him out of the courthouse, through the back entrance to avoid reporters and cameras.

"I'm not trying to start him again," Sully glanced in the back of the RMP at Maurice to prove his point and saw he was staring wide eyed out of the window, silent now with only the occasional sniffle; cutting his eyes over to Faith sitting in the passenger front seat, "besides, he's not paying attention. He's got that 'in the City for the first time' look on his face."

"Well," Faith turned again to look back at him, lowering her voice, "that just might be the case. It's not like he ever got out of that penthouse with Buford, you know. And if this is a 'real' part of who he was as a child, they lived in Bensonhurst, not Manhattan. His memories might not include the city."

"Yeah, okay," Sully agreed then groaned, "oh damn I forgot! I need to stop by the Station first. I have to put in a report for Swersky that needs to go to court today. You mind?" Quickly adding, "You guys 'will' be staying in the car of course."

"Sure," Faith nodded, "that's okay. But, look Sully, I think we'll just go with Fred. You can come out to the house when you're finished."

"You sure?" Sully glanced again in the rearview, not at all sure himself about her idea, "I don't know about him being in a vehicle he can 'escape' from just yet."

"Sully," Faith couldn't help but smirk, although she 'shushed' him before adding, "he's not that uncontrollable! He'll be fine. Besides Fred and I can handle him if he gets out of hand."

Still wearing a doubting look on his face, Sully nevertheless nodded, "Okay, well since we are close to the 55 do you mind if we wait for 'prisoner' transfer until we get there. Would make me feel a lot better. At least then if he 'bolts' I know we have enough people to corral him."

"Sully," Faith lowered her voice again, admonishing him, "he is just a little kid you know," glancing back at 'Maurice', "even if he is in a grown man's body. We need to remember that, 'you' need to remember that before you talk about him, he does have ears."

"I do," Sully sighed, "everytime I remember finding him next to that mailbox, or dealing with him at the house. I remember him at Mercy too and how out of control he was there. I just want to avoid a repeat."

"Me too," Faith as they neared the station house, sighed heavily, "Me too Sully".

"SULLY! SULLY LOOK! POLICE CARS!" Maurice yelled, extremely excited about what he was seeing as Sully approached the station, pulling into his parking spot, "WOW LOOK, A MOTORCYCLE! LOOK FAITH HE'S GONNA RIDE IT, THAT POLICEMAN IS GONNA RIDE IT!" One of the Officers was just putting on his helmet and adjusting it as Maurice began to yell, "I WANT A RIDE! CAN I RIDE IT TOO?"

Faith exchanged 'looks' with Sully, "Oh this could be bad Sul, maybe we should.." before she could finish Maurice was trying to open the door. Getting immediately frustrated with it not opening, he began to bang on it and yell at Sully to unlock it.

"I want TO GO LOOK AT THE MOTORCYCLE! NOW!" 'Maurice slapped the wire cage between the front and back seats as the Officer climbed aboard his bike and began to start it up, "HURRY SULLY! HE'S GONNA LEAVE!"

His yelling was drawing attention, as was his banging on the glass and yanking on the door knob and Sully decided that it would be better to just leave than subject him to the other officers. It had not occurred to either him or Faith that 'Maurice' would have such a strong reaction to the squads vehicles.

Quickly backing out, leaving Fred to wonder for a moment what was going on before shaking his head he followed them as Sully drove on. Maurice pitching a full blown fit in the back seat as he did so.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! GO BACK!" he was yelling as he got on his knees turned around looking behind them. Faith trying, "Maurice! You need to sit down and put your seat belt back on! NOW! AND PLEASE BE QUIET! We are not going back!"

"Waffle?' Sully smirked over at her, as he glanced again in the rearview.

"NO!" Faith's shocked look making him feel guilty for suggesting it, "Sul he doesn't understand. I can get him to listen, give me a minute."

But, no such luck and for the next two blocks he continued to raise holy hell with them both for his missed opportunity, "I WANT TO SEE THE MOTORCYCLE! I'M GONNA TELL CJ AND HE'S GONNA BEAT YOU UP!"

"MAURICE! SIT OR SULLY WILL PULL THIS CAR OVER AND WE'LL MAKE YOU SIT!" Faith couldn't believe how stubborn he was being, it would have been obvious to Charlie at five by now that they weren't going back.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Maurice stuck his tongue out at Faith, and started again on Sully, "I WANT TO GO BACK!"

"MAURICE LOUIS BOSCORELLI!" Faith actually found herself resorting to using his full name while mentally rolling her eyes at herself for not letting Sully have his way and take him to Mercy first, "SIT OR I'LL...I'LL..." Then Faith found herself at an impasse...what would she do? And how would she make a threat stick? Her answer was found at this time as finally Sully could take the yelling no longer, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW!" Slamming his hand against the 'cage' making a loud banging noise, he got Maurices attention, finally.

Frowning at him, his mouth opening for another round, Maurice was caught completely off guard as were Sully and Faith when a bright yellow Chevy pickup pulled out in front of them. "SULLY WATCH OUT!" Faith yelled as Sully slammed on the breaks, barely avoiding a collision, he heard and felt as did Faith a loud yell and hard thump against the back of the seat and wire divider as the 'cage' rattled hard. Instead of yelling now they heard a loudly whimpered, "OWWWWW!" as Maurice began picking himself up off the floorboards. Quickly turning around they saw his look of stunned surprise as he sat back down, and quietly put his seatbelt on, glaring now at Sully, as he rubbed his face before declaring in a haughty tone, "STUPID HEAD!"

Only moments before ready to take him to Mercy and drop him off, Sully could only try to avoid looking at Faith as he tried both not to look guilty and not to laugh outloud. Faith having less success as Sully commented with only one word..."Waffle". She replied, laughing quietly, "Next time we try that first."

For the next two blocks there was complete and total silence in the car...if you didn't count the smothered laughs Faith hid in her jacket collar. But, what he didn't say outloud, Sully felt from the burning glare on the back of his neck, 'Maurice' was pissed and soon they would both know it. But, he was quiet, and seated, with his seatbelt on.

XXXX

"Okay," CJ sighed while passing his hand in frustration over his face as Jamie and Rose both listened to his side of the conversation, "where is he now?"

"Well," Faith watched out the window at the scene in the backyard, "he's, um, stalking a squirrel."

"Excuse me?" CJ thought he had heard wrong, his forehead wrinkling in confusion as he asked, "what did you say? He's doing what?"

Sighing loudly, "Oh, you heard me right, he doesn't realize what it is, he thinks its a cat. A kitten to be exact, he wouldn't leave Fred and Sul alone until they let him out to catch it. He thinks its too cold and wants to bring it in. It's of course gone up a tree to get away from the nut chasing it, but now he won't come in. Insists that Sammy will take care of it as soon as Sully climbs the tree and brings it down for him." Faith rubbed her temple, feeling a huge migraine coming on, "I already called Dr. Jedson," as the silence on the other end of the phone deepened while CJ stood in shock at the visual she'd created for him, she added, "he said he could come out tomorrow. That there was probably nothing he could do tonight anyway. And that to take him to Mercy right now might be the worst thing to do, since that was the place Vance took him from." Changing the subject slightly she asked expectantly, "So, when do you think you guys are going to be here?"

"A cat?" CJ was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Maurice had returned, and he didn't really want to think about anymore right now, "he thinks the squirrel is a 'kitten'?" Shaking his head as he struggled to keep up with Faith's subject change, "Nevermind, um, I guess we'll catch the first flight out tonight, but since we have to go through Atlanta I have no idea when we will actually get there. I'll call as soon as I have an idea," he rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided Jamie and Rose's questioning stares, "A Cat? Man, well, tell Sully and Fred to watch him close, you remember what happens when he's left to himself right?"

"Oh," Faith replied watching Sully pulling away as Maurice yanked his arm to try to convince him to climb up after the 'kitten', Fred standing a bit off to the side was killing himself laughing at Sully's reactions until Maurice gave up on Sully and headed over to him to get him to help instead, "I remember, trust me, I remember. See you soon CJ, and tell Jamie and Rose not to worry too much, we'll take good care of him."

"Okay, well, we'll see you soon Faith, bye," CJ hung up, then turning to the two women, "guess we're going to New York after all."

"I can't believe this happened again," Rose was stunned, "how? I mean what happened?" Seeing their anxious slightly guilty faces she scowled, adding, "YOU KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN? THEN WHY? WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO ALONE!"

"Rose," Jamie reached out her hand only to have Rose pull away, "please, we tried to talk him out of it, but he chose to do this alone. And we had no real idea that 'Maurice' could come back. I mean, sure it was possible, but," she stopped as it suddenly hit her that Moe might have planned it all along, his last words haunting her suddenly...'He took Maurice, I hope I can 'remember' what he did and said," giving a small sad smile, "or Maurice can tell me anyway. Remember I love you, okay. I'll be back I promise.' Jamie blanched as she now realized the double meaning of his words, she gave CJ a knowing look, "He knew, Moe knew, damn it, he planned to let Maurice testify, Oh my god CJ! He knew..." She sat down on the barstool quickly, putting her head down.

"Jamie," CJ grabbed her, "it's okay. Maybe its only a short term thing this time, they could have an 'agreement' Maurice testifies and then leaves?" Of course he didn't believe it. Once Maurice 'got out' not much could make him go back in without some kind of 'force'.

"He did this on purpose?" Rose herself sat down at the small table near them, "He knew this could happen and he still testified. DAMN IT MAURICE! Always running in without thinking or looking! Why didn't he talk to Dr. Jedson beforehand? He might have had a way to do this without him..." Rose didn't cry, she was too mad to cry, getting up from the table, "CJ, call the airlines," adding roughly, "come on Jamie, we need to pack." Heading to her bedroom she didn't look back to see if they were following.

"I'll make the calls," CJ picked up the phone book and sat at the bar with the phone.

"Here," Jamie recovered a bit from her shock took her wallet down from the counter near the doorway, "Moe gave me this, along with other stuff." Handing him a credit card, "He said anything we need we can get with that. Call and get a private jet, we need to get there fast." As CJ took the card, speechless, Jamie turned and left to pack for herself, and to bring more of Moe's clothes with her, she had a feeling he would not be returning for awhile, if ever.

XXXX

"Where is he now?" Fred asked as he came through the house into the livingroom, he'd been gone to check on things at work and had just returned. It was about three hours after the 'kitten' incident, he and Sully having finally convinced Maurice to come inside, if only to get warmed up and rest, but he'd made them both promise to go back out and look for it again later.

"In the bedroom," Sully replied as he sat on the couch his head back against the cushions, "I told him he had to take a 'nap' or we wouldn't let him look for the 'kitten' much less have it, he's been down over an hour now, if I remember correctly he usually sleeps for at least two."

Fred plopped down in his chair, "Is he always like that? So damn hardheaded?"

"Yep," Sully yawned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm the one needs a nap. And it seems like CJ is the only one can really handle him. Just tells him what to do and most of the time, he does it. Jamie said that's probably because of the time he spent with him in the penthouse, and before on the plane when Vance had him when he first came out. Kind of protected him, and played Dad. Maurice it seems, 'bonded' with him."

"Damn," Fred himself yawned, "bet Caster never thought his first born would be a 35 year old huh?" His grin made Sully laugh.

"No, I bet he didn't," wearing a smirk, Sully stretching, stood up, "and I'm pretty sure I heard him refer to him as 'Maurice, the 5 year old ankle biter from hell' once. But he's really not so bad if you keep him busy, asleep, or fed. Man does he like to eat. He was gripping about that when I made him lay down, so I told him we wouldn't feed him if he got out of control as in, he didn't listen to us. So he laid down real quick, of course I'm gonna have to make sure he's got a pizza now when he wakes up."

"Pizza?" Fred laughed, "You know that sounds good. I'll order from Dominic's down the road here, pretty good stuff."

"Great," Sully commented, "make sure you order at least two, you haven't seen him eat yet."

"HIM!" Faith laughed as she entered the room, leaning over Fred's chair to kiss his head, "I've seen you guys eat Pizza remember? You better get three!"

"US," Fred pretended outrage, "Last time we got pizza you ate the biggest share! I only had the crust by the time you finished!" They were laughing as Fred got up to go to the phone, but the laughter stopped as sirens could be heard heading up the street, it sounded like both police and fire. Suddenly they heard a helicopter coming from over the lake towards their street.

"What the heck?" All three moving to the front windows...

Earlier:

"Hello, 128 Precinct, how can I help you?" the desk Sergeant took the 911 call that the very concerned dispatcher had sent his way.

"Hello?" An unusual voice, young and yet odd sounding returned his greeting, "is this a Policeman?."

"Yes, this is the police. How can I help you?" Sergeant Adams was already thinking this was a prank call.

"They won't let me get anything to eat," the voice replied with some complaint, "they said that they won't feed me if I don't do what they say."

"Excuse me?" Sergeant Adams wanted to hang up on this obvious adult playing a joke, wondering which of the other Officers was yanking his chain, but knew if he did and it wasn't a prank he would have serious trouble, so he 'played along' for now, "Who won't let you eat?" Another officer stopped what she was doing, listening with growing interest to his conversation.

"Them, Sully and Faith and Fred," the voice changed to an outraged whine, "I told them I was hungry but they said not until after."

"After?" Sgt. Adams rolled his eyes, making motion to the other officer it was a small kid, even though it still sounded like at least a teen. She nodded at him grinning and went back to what she was doing, "After what son? What is your name?" he asked kindly.

"Maurice. But Sully keeps calling me 'Maurice not Bosco', even when I told him not too! He's mean, he made me fall off the seat and hit my head." Maurice complained to Sergeant Adams.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Maurice," Sgt. Adams sighed, hoping that the kid would quickly get off the phone, "Why don't you put your Daddy on okay? Let me talk to him? Is your Daddy Sully?"

"No," Maurice got mad, "Sully's not my Daddy! My Daddy isn't here. Sully just took me! I told him I wanted CJ to come and get me but Sully said CJ wasn't going to come for me and he just made me go with him. Faith too! She's mean too!"

"Faith?" Sergeant Adams asked as he tried to follow the conversation, "Is that your Mommy?"

"NO!" Maurice was getting frustrated with the man, "I TOLD YOU, SHE helped Sully, they, they," he struggled for the words now, getting mixed up in his memories of what happened, finally finding the one he'd heard CJ use, "they kidnapped me from the hospital when I was..."

Sitting up straight, Sgt. Adams cut him off, "Kidnapped? Son that's not very funny! Is this a joke? Where are you? If you are playing games with your friends you can get in very serious trouble! Now, you need to go and get your Mommy or your Daddy, okay?"

Loudly whispered now as Maurice lying on his stomach was hiding under the bed, "I TOLD YOU THEY ARE NOT HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! THEY DIDN'T COME GET ME! I TOLD THEM I WANTED THEM BUT THEY SAID THEY LIVED SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW! And I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! I TOLD YOU THEY KIDNAPPED ME!" Maurice began crying, "I want to go home, I want CeeJay! That mean man was there and he's gonna get me! He tried to hurt me, and they told me he wasn't coming back but he did! Sully lied, he let him come back! CeeJay said to call the numbers 9. 1. 1. on the telephone if he came back. CeeJay showed me how! He said the police would come and help me. Did CeeJay lied to me too?"

Officer Mays was again paying attention as Sergeant Adams motioned for her to get on the other line, she began trying to get the phone number from trace. "Son, calm down, its going to be okay," Sergeant Adams reassured him, "And no CJ didn't lie, we're going to help you, okay. Can you tell me where you are? Did you see where they took you?"

"Under a bed?" Maurice sobbed, "I don't know where it is, I told you, and I'm hiding from them! Sully made me stop looking for the baby kitty! He said it could stay outside in the snow! It's gonna DIE! He made me come in the bedroom and he won't let me out, he said he's going to come and get me later!" His sobbing relenting for a moment as his other big concern suddenly topped his agenda, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay Maurice," Sergeant Adams tried to reassure him as he heard Officer Mays on the line with Central dispatching alerting the others of a kidnapped child, and that they were attempting to pinpoint his location as she spoke, "We're coming, its gonna take a little while, but I don't want you to hang up okay? I need you to stay on the phone with me. Is there a window in the room you're in?"

"Yes," the small voice replied, "who are you? Are you a Policeman too?"

"Good," Sergeant Adams smiled at her, then as Maurice began to get again agitated again he interrupted as he thought they might be making progress, "Okay here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to the window okay, look out and tell me what you see."

"Okay," Maurice wiggled out from under the bed, climbed to his feet and quickly running to the window sounded puzzled, "um, I see a swing and a bunch of trees."

"A swing?" Sergeant Adams realized 'progress' might have been a hasty thought here...

XXXX

NOW:

"Sully," Faith questioned with worry in her voice, "Are they stopping, here?" She was taking peeks out of the front window as she threw her coat on, watching several patrol cars, unmarkeds and a fire truck with rescue, drive into her front yard as well as the neighbors.

"Uh, yea Yokas it looks like it, or next door, one of the two," Sully opening the door was stunned when he heard a man yelling:

"IN THE HOUSE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE KNOW YOU HAVE A KIDNAPPED CHILD IN THERE, AND WE KNOW YOUR NAMES, COME OUT AND KEEP YOUR HANDS IN SIGHT! FRED, SULLY AND FAITH! SHOW YOUR HANDS AND COME OUT NOW!"

"WHAT THE...?" Fred exclaimed looking to Faith for an explanation even as he moved to the door to join them.

"Oh my GOD, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Sully yelled out, regretting it immediately as instantly at least ten weapons were trained on his midsection, cocked and ready to fire.

XXXX

Again...earlier:

"Son, can you see anything other than a swing or a bunch of trees?" Sgt. Adams patiently asked, "Um, like a building, or a store?"

"NO," Maurice replied, "But I see a lake! But its got ice in it, so I can't go swimming right now, huh?"

"No, no we don't want to swim today," Sgt. Adams quickly reasoned, but he was very concerned that the 'Sully' would come in and find Maurice and things would go bad rapidly, "Okay, so, look around, tell me what else you see, can you see across the lake?"

"Yea," Maurice replied his attention now caught by the sight, "I can see across the lake." But that was all he offered of his 'view'.

"Okay," Sergeant Adams nodded realizing he'd have to pry everything out of him as he was writing the 'description' down now, "what do you see? Do you see trees, or buildings? Do you see a bunch of tall buildings?"

"I see boats!" Maurice suddenly squealed, "I want to go on a boat! Bet Sully won't let me though!"

"Maurice! Hey little guy, listen, pay attention ok," Sgt. Adams tried to get him focused, "that's good that you see boats, but do you see any buildings?"

"Yeah, tall ones, big like when Sully and Faith made me go with them today," Maurice stared at the buildings now, a frown coming over his face, "I want to go home, I want CeeJay."

"You will," Sgt. Adams sensing he was about to get upset again added, "and you will get to see CJ, but right now tell me what else do you see so we can come and get you."

"Um," Maurice deciding to cooperate for now, looked around, "just trees and yards. The people next door have a pool but Sully says I can't swim in it, even though its not got ice on it."

"Okay," Sgt. Adams motioned for Officer Mays to come back to his desk, showing her where he thought the child might be, what neighborhood. It was based on the 'tall buildings' and the boats, but then again it might be anywhere on the Manhattan side of Long Island. She nodded as he continued questioning Maurice, "Do you remember anything you passed in the car to get there? Did you see a place you like to go or eat at?"

"Yeah," Maurice got mad again, "I saw a school and it had swings and a slide but Sully told me," doing a damn good imitation of Sully, "NO MAURICE YOU CAN'T GO SLIDE!"

"Did you see anything on the building for the school? Like a pirate or a big cat?" Sgt. Adams hoped he'd noticed, that would help narrow it down for them.

"A BIG DOG!" Maurice got excited, "IT WAS BITING A FOOTBALL!"

Grinning now, Sgt. Adams sure he was on the right track now for the neighborhood, "Okay little guy," he asked, "did you see anything in front of the house, like numbers?"

Just then Officer Mays phone rang, picking it up she quickly wrote on a pad in front of her. Hanging up she called out, "GOT IT! Address is 1246 Morning Star Road. Its in Hampton Road Subdivision, and, its ON THE LAKE! Owner is a Frederick Yokas!" She was looking at a map, "I'll call it in to dispatch."

"I'm going out on this one," Sgt. Adams said, "Hey Maurice, I want you to talk to someone for me okay? And you for me hide again, make sure its a good place. We're coming for you now and I want you to be safe."

"Okay," Maurice said, "cause I'm tired of talking on the phone, I'm going hide now, can you bring me some pizza?"

Before Sgt. Adams could talk him out of it, Maurice had hung up the phone, "SHIT!" he yelled as he also hung up, "Lets go!" Soon several RMP's and Unmarked cars were heading to 1246 Morning Star Rd. Along with a fire truck and rescue for just in case. And a helicopter was moving across the lake to check the back of the house and to watch for anyone trying to escape across the lake.

XXXX

Minutes before the helicopter flew over in the bedroom where 'Maurice' was suppose to be hiding:

"Sully's a stupid head," Maurice groused as he shrugged into his coat, "I'm not hiding here! I'm going get the kitty out that tree. Stupidheads." pulling on his boots but not tying the laces as he didn't quite know how, he simply pulled them tight before standing again as he pulled his hat down onto his head. Opening the bedroom window, he climbed out and ran across the yard where he stopped and stood gazing up into the tree the 'kitty' had run up earlier, now he called out quietly, "Here kitty, here kitty!" Not seeing it now he looked around, then spotting the 'kitty' in another tree, he ran to it. The 'kitty' quickly ran across the branches, jumping from tree to tree, with Maurice on the ground following close behind, still calling for it to come to him, soon both were deep into the grove of trees that surrounded the lake near the Yokas household. Only a few houses were on this side of the lake, as most of the land had been left alone, owned by only a few who lived here in the summer, and wintered in Florida and most of the homeowners were gone now. Soon he was out of sight completely of the house, and of the commotion that soon followed his phone call for help.

XXXX

"Oh my god," Faith softly said as she raised her hands up to her sides, speaking softly but firmly to her husband as she watched that Sully also complied with the Officers yelled orders, "Fred just do it, hands on your head. We'll explain, but right now just lets avoid getting shot okay?"

"Sure," Fred did as told, "I'm all for not getting shot."

"Oh I know who is going to get shot," Sully grumbled in a whisper to Faith, "and I might use his own damn gun." Hands on their heads, the three of them slowly stepped out onto the porch. Standing there, Sully called out, "I think there's been a mistake," whispering again, "but what I'm gonna do to his ass when this is over, isn't gonna be."

"COME DOWN THE STEPS SLOWLY!" Sergeant Adams called out again, "DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES!"

"Sudden moves," Faith whispered, "no, not yet, but I'm gonna snatch his head bald when I get hold of him!"

Entering the yard, they were immediately grabbed to be thrown down onto the ground and quickly cuffed.

"I'm a cop!" Faith and Sully together called out, Sully adding, "ID's in my pocket..."

"Mine's in MY HOUSE!" Faith cried out in growing frustration as they both ignored and searched her, "Watch it buster!"

"Keep it down lady," the officer doing the search scolded her, "you three are in enough trouble as it is without claiming to be cops!"

"She is a cop!" Fred exclaimed, "they both are!" He asked as he was searched, "Who called you anyway?"

Sgt. Adams stepped forward, "The little boy you kidnapped today," taking the ID for Sully from his officer, looking at it, "You ARE a cop? What the hell are you doing with a child who's claiming you kidnapped him?"

"You won't believe us when we tell you," Faith sighed as she was lifted to her feet, "but you really won't believe us when you SEE the CHILD in question!"

"Oh he is sooooo dead!" Sully groused as they led them still cuffed back into the house as the Officers quickly spread out and began searching for Maurice, one quickly going through Sully's ID then getting Faiths from her purse hanging on a hook in the kitchen area.

"HEY!" Sgt. Adams yelled, "That's gonna get you time added! Threats like that against a small child!"

"I'm telling you it ain't a damn kid!" Sully turned on him, "Its a grown man who...um, well, oh damn," he stopped, looking at Faith, "you want to help me here?"

"Oh no," she rolled her eyes, as she plotted revenge against a certain 'Maurice not Bosco', "you're doing fine by yourself. Besides, seeing is believing Sul."

"I want this entire place searched! Top to bottom!" Sgt. Adams told his people, "And you three better hope he's okay or I'm gonna have a quiet few with you personally! Cops! What the hell is going on here?"

"Can I sit?" Fred asked, "Its been a really long day, and its looking like its gonna get a lot longer!"

"Sit," Sgt. Adams told him, "in fact all of you sit, and be quiet!"

Across the entire house the officers spread out searching, calling for 'Maurice' to come out. But there was no answer.

"Oh he better get his ass out here," Sully looked wide eyed at Faith, "if he's hiding and I go to jail, I swear..."

"Oh Sully," Faith lay her head back against the sofa cushion, "do you really think our luck is that good? You know he's not coming out unless his 'game' is played. Remember what CJ told us about his 'hiding' games in the penthouse? Oh I'm so gonna whip his ass for this when they find him."

Fred sat watching her, he was angry, but mostly sad that this had become so out of hand, "This house is big Faith, but its not that big. They should have found him by now, remember? He's not really a five year old, he's kinda hard to miss?"

As Faith and Sully exchanged concerned looks, a shout was heard. "See?" Sully told Sgt. Adams smugly, "I told you a mistake was made here, when they bring him out you'll see he's not..."

"Sergeant!" Officer Mays called as she came into the livingroom from the bedroom hallway, "A window is open sir, in the bedroom, there are tracks outside in the snow leading away. Looks like one of them got away with him sir! We've already sent some of the searchers after him! I just came to alert you!"

"DAMN IT!" Sgt. Adams turned on them, glaring hard at each, "You better hope your partner doesn't hurt him and that when we catch up to him that child is with him!"

Sully, Faith and Fred sat openmouthed as they realized that Maurice had again run away, only this time the searchers would think he was the kidnapper, "Oh now the shits gonna hit the fan," Fred sat back hard against the chair he was in, "Crap Faith, they think...Oh my god!" Laughing out loud, "They think he kidnapped his own self! Oh hell! Boy are they in for a shock!"

"Its not funny Fred, they won't think...!" Faith looked at Sgt. Adams, "Sergeant, we need to explain something to you. See 'Maurice' is not a child. He's a grown man, who has a, um, well, um a mental problem. See he thinks he's a child, and he was mad at Sully and us," she indicated Fred and herself.

Adams stood with head lowered eyebrows raised, "I think I know a child's voice when I hear one!" He scoffed.

"Yeah?" Sully smirked, "Want to make a wager on that?"

"Look!" Fred cut in, his laughter stopped, "They're telling the truth! Maurice is a grown man! He just thinks he's five! Don't let your people hurt him, he won't understand if they go after him like you did us. He'll end up hurt. Just let one of us go with you okay? Maybe we can get him to come back without trouble."

"He's right," Faith spoke again, "Maurice isn't dangerous, just confused. Please, let me go, I'll talk to him and you'll see we're telling the truth! Or call our Lieu, Swersky at the 55 over in Manhattan. He'll confirm for you what we're saying."

Sgt. Adams looked at them each, gauging their words, asking finally, "Who's CJ?"

"CJ?" Sully frowned, "CJ is his partner and a friend, and sometimes his keeper, why? How do you know about CJ, did Maurice think he was calling CJ?"

"Partner?" Adams was the one frowning, "What do you mean partner?"

"Oh man this is gonna get bad isn't it," Faith picked her head up again, "CJ is Maurice's partner, as in NYPD, they're both cops, or they were."

"EXCUSE ME?" Sgt. Adams had about had enough, "How stupid do you people think I AM! He said CJ was his Daddy!" Although now that he thought about it, Maurice had not actually said that, had he?

Laughing Sully replied, "Well if he is, they need to be on 'Its a Miracle' because Maurice is thirty-five damn years old and CJ is Twenty-seven!"

Now Sgt. Adams grew red in the face, "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" He pointed to Faith, "YOU! Come with me!"

Getting up off the couch, Faith followed him out of the house, as he told her "You and I are going to join the search," grabbing the first officer he saw, "go join Robbins, and watch the prisoners, Mrs. Yokas and I have a little trip to make to the backyard." Turning to her after they'd reached the bottom of the steps, "Lady you better be telling me the truth, because if you aren't and something happens to that little boy..."

Looking skyward as she realized it was not only growing dark, but a light snow was falling, "Sergeant, I'm just as concerned for him as you are, in fact knowing him like I do, more so. But trust me, he's not a 'little' boy except in his mind."

"Tell you what Yokas," Sgt. Adams offered, lowering his voice, "why don't you tell me exactly what you mean by that while my people search for him and this guy who's got him, entertain me with your tale about how he's a cop and not really a little kid!"

Faith stopped, forcing him to turn around to her, "Look Sergeant, you can believe us or not, but my friend is out there, alone, possibly in danger. Actually, possibly isn't correct knowing him, he's probably, in danger! From his own 'people' if I can't get you to believe me, and I really don't feel like explaining his medical condition to you. But I will tell you this, he had a breakdown last year because of a case he was on, and he had a relapse today in court, because of that same case. He really does 'think' and 'act' like a five year old. Hell he sounds just like one too! That's why you thought he was. But he's not. Maurice Boscorelli is 5'9" tall, and 155lbs, soaking wet, with dark reddish brown hair and dark blue hazel eyes. He's kinda built small, but he's not a child. So when your people find him, they are going to think he's the kidnapper, and he's going to resist them, because my husband was right, he won't understand. So you better warn them and tell them to take it easy on him, because if he gets hurt, you are going to be the one answering to me."

With that she left him standing mouth open as she stormed across the front yard heading around the side of the house to the back yard. Quickly catching up to her, Sgt. Adams was on his radio telling the searchers to 'not use excess force' on the 'adult' they found. To make sure he was kept safe. Looking at Faith as he rehung his radio on his shoulder, "Just covering my ass, not that I really believe you."

"Sergeant, I don't care what you believe! And let me assure you, its not your ass I'm concerned about." Faith having forgotten for the moment about Moe's recent surgery hurried along the treeline as she heard the searchers ahead of her. Adams following behind her closely.

TBC...


	33. Reality Thirty Two

ok, ok, SSS, man some people are so impatient. haha Instead of emailing you the second part of this one, I just decided to finish it. enjoy, M

**Reality**

**Chapter 32**

"Kitty, Kitty!" Maurice now deep into the trees had lost sight of the 'kitty', now frustrated and realizing it was getting dark he looked around finally to see where he was at. Blinking rapidly as he saw it was not only growing dark fast but he also didn't know where he was.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he began slowly walking again, in the general direction of the house or so he thought; he heard people calling for him, but he wasn't sure who it might be as he didn't recognize the voices, so he stopped in his tracks and began to worry about who might be coming for him. The sirens earlier had not gotten his attention he was so intent on catching the 'kitty' and hiding with it, but now he got scared as he heard more people yelling out his name. Recalling the policeman's words to tell him to hide until he came for him, until he told him to come out, Maurice decided to do just exactly that.

Heading in the opposite direction now than the house, he soon came to a large fenced in yard of which the back gate was unlocked, entering with only a moments hesitation, he saw that most of this yard was covered in trees, so the snow that was still covering the ground in other places had not filled in here yet. Maurice quickly made his way across the brown grassy lawn until he saw a shed which he decided would be the perfect hiding place.

Opening the door of the large wooden structure he saw it housed a car, riding lawnmower and other assorted tools and lawn equipment. Wandering around in the building, stopping and playing with the objects he saw on the workbench, he found a flashlight. Turning it on and off several times he jumped as he heard voices approaching which caused him to drop the flashlight. As he was deciding if they were friend or foe, hearing them coming down the path behind the house the same one he'd taken to the yard he now looked around for a place to hide.

Seeing a ladder to a loft and instantly deciding to climb, Maurice was soon huddled in the furthermost corner, the fading light from the large round window near the peak of the roof, quickly disappearing as the darkness fell outside. He realized of course that he was in the dark and had possibly made a mistake coming in here as he couldn't see anything below nor could he see the ladder now, but was too afraid of the voices calling him to change his position now, when he couldn't see anything to move. Frozen in fear he sat, whimpering when he thought the voices had found him as the door to the shed opened, and light entered from the flashlight carried by the man who was standing just inside the doorway, his voice kind but firm, "Maurice are you in here? Come out if you are, its okay son!"

The Officer raised his flashlight to the loft as another Officer joined him in the doorway, waving it around in a random pattern he missed the face above him that quickly ducked behind the large box of Christmas ornaments and mistakenly thought that the black jacket Maurice had on was a plastic bag. From his angle below the loft he couldn't see the bluejeans that Sully had made him change into after returning from the courthouse that morning. Not seeing anyone in the shed, the officer backed out pulling the door closed. "Don't forget to tape it," his partner reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he pulled a piece of fluorescent tape from a small roll and stuck it on the door, marking his initials and the time on the tape, "almost forgot, thanks." Done they headed out of the yard, and to the next place on their list to search; the house. Checking all the doors and finding them locked, marking them as they'd done the shed door, they then swept a quick search of the windows to be sure none of them were open. Finding no one home, nor anything out of place they cut through the trees moving on to the next house on the block, still calling for Maurice and still receiving no answer.

As the others passed through they ignored the shed and house, moving in other directions as they saw the 'green glow' of the taped doors and windows reflected back in their cast lights.

When he was sure the men were gone Maurice sat back up wishing the man had turned on the light next to the door as he was really scared now. Unlike Moe, while Maurice wasn't actually afraid of the dark, but he didn't like it either and wanted to end it as fast as he could, then he realized he had the flashlight down on the workbench or rather on the floor where he'd dropped it so feeling his way carefully to the ladder he began slowly climbing down. Slipping as he neared the bottom, he fell backwards across the edge of the trunk of the car, rolling off he landed on his hands and knees, crying out from the sharp pain in his back. Catching his breath he sat against the car a minute, then stood slowly to make his way, this time more carefully around to the bench. Feeling around on the floor he soon put his hands on the light, switching it on, Maurice wincing limped to the door, one hand on his back rubbing the ache away. Carefully opening the door he listened for voices, but hearing none just now he stepped out into the yard again.

Standing just outside the shed checking out the area to see where he could go next to hide he heard and felt his stomach growling, with his back hurting and now his chest making its complaints known from the still recovering injury and the 'fall' he spotted the back door to the house, which happened to be the entrance to the kitchen. Smiling now despite his pain, Maurice quickly went to that door, a larger smile coming over his face when he saw what kind of lock it had, this would be easy, he'd learned how to get into these at Sidney's, he set to work quickly as he proceeded to work it open.

XXXX

Two hours later:

"We've searched every shed, house and kennel from here to the end of the street, what the hell is the problem people! We've got this end of the street blocked, the lake on the other end! There is no way a man and a little boy could have passed. Now where the hell DIDN'T we look?" Sergeant. Adams was a very frustrated man, and so were his 'prisoners'.

"Look!" Sully tried again, "I'm telling you there is no KID! Have you looked for his ID yet? I told you it was in the bedroom on the dresser! Look at it, and you will see we are telling you the truth!" Sitting in the chair with Fred across from him, Faith now back on the couch, Sully had himself long ago had enough of this character.

"Call our Lieu," Faith asked for the tenth time, "I'm telling you he will back up our story!"

Frowning again at her, in frustration, "Did anyone find an ID in that bedroom?" Adams turned to his officers who were getting something hot to drink while they took a break.

"No," Officer Mays replied, "I looked the first time she said something, there wasn't anything there that I saw. I can look again," she headed to the bedroom.

Fred spoke up, unable to believe what was going on, "Look, what is so hard that you can't call Swersky? Hell if he knew what was going on with Bosco he would send out the troops himself. Has anyone even considered that?"

Sergeant. Adams looked over at him, frowning, "Bosco? Who's Bosco? Is that the guy who took Maurice?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sully yelled as he was unable to contain himself any longer, "BOSCO IS MAURICE YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SERGEANTS STRIPES ANYHOW? JUST CALL LIEUTENANT SWERSKY ALREADY!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH SULLIVAN!" Sergeant. Adams fumed, "I'm asking the questions here and you will answer them Officer or I'll just haul all your asses in and let IA sort you out! Now who is Bosco?"

Faith started laughing, "Oh my god, he just told you! Bosco, is short for Boscorelli, as in Maurice Boscorelli! Who's going to be one very sorry Bosco when I finally get my hands on him if this keeps going! Now please, call our Lieu, and take these damn cuffs off!" She and Adams had searched for awhile together, but he'd gotten angry at her continuous asking of him to call Swersky and had brought her back to the house.

XXXX

Earlier; back with 'Maurice':

Inside the 'abandoned' house, Maurice after getting inside using the skills learned in the penthouse from the men who'd enjoyed corrupting him while they tormented him, and he them, Maurice quickly found the kitchen.

The owners kept a well stocked kitchen, and Maurice while not able to express it the way Moe would have, was very grateful. Away for the week, an assortment of treats was left in the fridge by the 'generous' owners. Maurice soon was, with the door to the fridge left wide open, sitting on the floor enjoying the hell out of himself.

Having first drunk as much of the orange soda as he could without drowning himself in it, he was now stuffing left over pizza in as fast as he could chew. Alternating with handfuls of red grapes of which the seeds were being tossed down onto the floor in front of him. Slowing finally as his stomach was filled, Maurice himself slowing, spotted the mixed berries and whipped cream that sat on a lower shelf. Eyes wide he grinned as he dropped the pizza on the floor to join the seeds from the grapes. Snatching the bowl of berries and the tub of whipped cream he sat, leaning back against the island and proceeded to make short order of both. It was not long before his stomach began to protest the over abundance of food and drink and he set the bowls down with the other trash. Groaning slightly he stood up, deciding he needed to go lay down now as his stomach wasn't feeling so good.

Wandering around the house Maurice found both a bedroom with a large bed and a bathroom. Soon he was lying in the middle of the bed with the large TV turned on resting against the pile of pillows covered up with the blankets and was quite happily watching a program he'd found on something called, Showtime; and receiving an education in why late night paid cable television is not for children.

Eyes nearly bugging out of his head as the couple on the screen took him to school and taught him all their moves, Maurice sat enthralled for the next couple of hours as the searchers moved around the neighborhood calling his name while also looking for his 'kidnapper'; and the 'entertainment' moved from one educational program to the next.

Finally, his mind reeling and body exhausted as well as still overstuffed from his food orgy, he fell asleep for a short time, then, Maurice woke to the sound of someone outside the window of his 'bedroom'.

"Hey, I thought you guys said you searched this house."

"We did why?"

"Well, didn't you tell Adams that it was empty? Why did you tape the door, if its not."

"What? It is empty, we even talked to the neighbors across the street, guy said they are away for the week, why?"

The last comment coming from someone who was nearing the first voice.

"Well if its empty who's watching "Alice does Raymond?"

"What? The TV's on, porn? Let me see!"

Maurice thinking they were going to come inside the window now, scrambled off the bed, then reached back up from the floor where he crouched, snatching his flashlight up, knowing he'd been caught, his heart pounding. CJ and Kyle had really gotten on him before when he'd been caught watching TV and trying to talk Jamie into...well something he got yelled at big time for. He still wasn't sure what it was they had gotten mad about then, but pretty sure they'd yell at him now for what he'd been watching, not wanting to get punished again, he stood up and ran from the room, hoping they'd not seen him.

"Damn it, someone's in there! Go round the front!" Shouted the officer who was first to spot the TV on.

"HEY! OVER HERE WE SPOTTED HIM!" The second officer yelled out while running to the front of the house as he also called the other searching Officers to help.

Maurice broke out the front door, quickly racing across the lawn he was soon heading down the sidewalk as fast as he could run, but he could hear the men on his tail rapidly gaining as he ran. His chest injury not allowing him his usual speed, behind him they were yelling at him to stop, but he was too frightened now to obey. Cutting across a yard, he headed to the back of the houses again where slipping through a gate he ran to the back of that houses yard, to find another gate, one of which he was quickly through and again finding his way into the trees as the men reaching the first gate followed quickly behind him.

More shouting could be heard as more searchers believing they'd finally found the kidnapper joined in the chase.

His chest burning from the running, Moe had not begun much therapy besides walking because of his healing breastbone; Maurice began to slow down. His back was cramping from the fall against the car and he was beginning to wish he'd not left the shed, seriously frightened now, he found himself near the backyard of Faith's house. Thinking he would just go back into his bedroom and wait for the Policeman to find him, he tried to sneak across the yard.

Instead of a short 'walk' to the bedroom window, when shouts of discovery met him as he came into the light, Maurice turning to run found himself face to face with his would be captors.

These men having spent nearly the entire afternoon into the night searching for a kidnapper, thinking he was the kidnapper of a small child had finally lost their patience. When they realized he was alone, not seeing the child in question in his company as they had already learned over the radio that the boy was not in the house this man had been found to be in; Maurice found himself on the losing end of an already bad situation.

XXXX

Not long before 'Maurice' is discovered:

"Come on," Sergeant. Adams motioned for the three to get up, "you're coming with us."

"Where?" Faith annoyed with him, was tired of this entire night. Worried to death about Bosco/Maurice she was not in the mood for anymore of Sergeant Adams. Sully and Fred stood to the side, waiting for his answer to her question.

"I'm going to help the search and so are these two, you are going with us," he replied moving to the door.

"You going to take these off?" Sully asked moving quickly to join him held up his cuffed hands, the others following close behind. Grateful to finally be doing the looking he didn't really care at the moment if they did take them off, but asked just in case.

"Nope," Adams shook his head, "not taking any chances. But just in case you're telling the truth about this guy? Maybe you should be there when he's found, talk him down if its necessary."

"Look Adams," Fred himself was near the end of his own rope, "we keep telling you, the only danger Maurice might be is to himself! So your guys better remember that."

"I told them to take it easy," Adams turned to him as they headed across the front lawn, "but when a small kid is involved..."

"Yeah we know," Faith sighed glancing over at Sully, knowing they'd done their fair share of headbanging when they were trying to get a perp to fess up to what he'd done with a kid, "that's what we're worried about. ONLY thing is, Maurice is the 'kid' we're looking for Adams!"

"You keep saying that," he replied opening a back gate to let them through, "and maybe you might convince me too."

"For crying out loud!" Sully stepping over a small log groused, "Did you get your badge at Wally World or what?"

"Yea," Adams smirked, "just like you, huh Sullivan?"

Searching without success for the next half hour they were returning down the opposite side of the street when they heard shouts coming from the back of Fred and Faith's house, then they heard screaming mingling with the yells.

"Oh my god! That's Maurice!" Sully yelled out, breaking into as fast a trot as he could with his hands cuffed in front of him. The officer he was with running alongside him.

Faith and Adams coming from inside a yard a few houses down, was on his radio as the chasing officers had alerted him to the events.

Fred and the Officer he was with were coming from the same direction only two houses further down moving fast to catch up.

"THEY BETTER NOT HURT HIM!" Sully yelled back at Adams, "TELL THEM TO BACK OFF DAMN IT, HE WON'T UNDERSTAND THEY'RE COPS!"

Adams, on his radio could get no response from his men, then suddenly the screaming stopped.

In the back yard before the others began returning:

"FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!" Morris yelled at the man in front of him, his gun held before him. Maurice terrified, backed away from him, frightened of his yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE KID YOU BASTARD! I SAID GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! DO IT!" Putting his hands over his ears as he dropped his flashlight, Maurice turned to run away from the man.

An officer who was coming up behind him forearmed him across the chest as he did so, flinging him backwards and dropping him hard onto the ground, then the Officer jumped away from him as the others closed in, "GOT YOU NOW YOU SON OF A...DAMN IT!"

Maurice, crying out in shock and pain, scrambled to his hands and knees, then instead of being 'submissive' as the Officer though after that fall he should have been, stood up and made another attempt to escape the men, he was running for the lake now.

Three of the men chasing him, Maurice screaming out for help as another cut him off, "CEEJAY! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME CEEJAY!" The Officer who cut him off viciously punching him in the face, his head rocking back he somehow kept his feet though he was bent over holding his face, without warning another slammed his fist into his back. Maurice screamed again, this time in pain, and for the first time ever in his 'life' in rage.

All the beatings that Vance and even Sidney had brought upon his body and mind finally bearing fruit. First, crying as he stood screaming at them, "STOP HITTING ME! IT HURTS ME! DON'T BE MEAN! CJ SAYS NOT TO BE MEAN!" Maurice then launched himself on the first man he saw next, his fists flying in complete abandon. The much larger man who'd hit him now finding himself surprised at the unexpected attack was knocked to the ground by the small tornado. Without hesitation Maurice fell upon him, screaming in rage as he pummeled the mans face and chest.

Maurice immediately grabbed by the others found himself staring up at the sky, flat on his back, his rage not abated, but surprise nevertheless on his face as the other officers jumped him. They found themselves in a surprisingly difficult fight. This smaller man not only giving as good as he got, but seeming to be able to anticipate their moves on him. Unaware it was a Police Officer they were attempting to take down, they were also unaware as Moe he used the same moves daily when he was on the job, which meant he also he knew how to avoid them being used on him; instinct and memory training taking over he became quite difficult to subdue.

Finally, angered beyond their tolerance for the usual resistance of a suspect two of the officers began to just beat him into submission.

The outraged screaming stopping when one of the Officers in an attempt to 'wind' him dropped a knee into his chest, succeeding finally as Maurice gasp at the horrible tearing he felt inside, going completely still on the ground, instantly going into shock. It was several seconds later before one of the Officers who was punching him repeatedly in the face; Maurice's nose and mouth bloody, realized that he'd stopped fighting them, as another kicked him in the side. Several more seconds passed before they got themselves, with the aid of the others pulling them off of him; under control, and finally left him alone.

Faith, Sully, Fred and the officers accompanying them came upon the scene as the last of them was pulled off of him, the Officer delivering a last vicious kick to Maurice's side as he was pushed to the side.

"STOP IT!" Faith screamed, as she took in the scene in front of her, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Pushing aside the men standing around him she fell to her knees at his side. "Oh my god!" Reaching out to him as Sully and Fred joined her, Adams quickly getting on his radio calling for an ambulance, "Maurice? Oh shit Sully...oh god...do something!"

"ADAMS!" Fred yelled, "Take these cuffs off! Let me help him!"

Adams instead moved around them, bending down he began to search the man lying on the ground. Coming up with a wallet he opened it, his flashlights beam shining down on it, his face said all as his mouth fell open. "SON-OF-A-BITCH! What the hell?"

"ADAMS!" Sully stepped over Maurice standing straddle of him, protectively as holding his hands out he demanded, "NOW! YOU'VE GOT YOUR PROOF! TAKE THESE OFF!"

Adams moved to do so, motioning for the others to remove the cuffs from Faith and Fred.

"How could I know?" He mumbled as he stared at the man on the ground, "I really thought..."

"Idiot!" Faith was crying as she saw the damage done to Maurice's face, "All you had to do was make one damn phone call! ONE CALL! LOOK AT HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Fred kneeling next to him, checking him looked up at Sully and Adams, his voice gruff, "You better call for that bus again, now."

"Fred?" Sully dropped down beside him, his voice strained, "What is it?"

"I think they busted his chest open Sully, he's having trouble breathing and look," Fred pulled back his shirt the buttons torn off, revealing a large purpling area over his breastbone, blood seeping from the long scar that went the length of his breastbone down nearly to his navel, "he needs to get to the hospital, now."

"Maurice?" Faith smoothed his hair back, using her shirt to wipe the blood from his cheek, mouth and nose. Trying not to let him see her crying, not wanting to scare him more than he was, "You hang on, okay? You're gonna be fine. And CJ and Jamie are coming, so you have to be here, aright?"

His head turning to her as he tried to focus on her face, his eyes wide as he tried to stay awake, Maurice gasped, "CeeJay's...coming?"

"Yeah little man," Sully getting his attention as he knelt next to Faith, took his hand into his large one, "CJ's coming, he's gonna be here real soon, so you just stay awake you hear me?"

Maurice glancing over at Sully, his voice weak as he now fought for air, "You lied,...you said...that bad man...was gone." Tears running down the side of his face, whispering now as he could barely speak, "How...how..come they hurt me...Sully? I..I..did what...tha...Police man said, I went...hide." Gasping again for breath, his eyes began to close.

"Maurice!" Faith shouted, "Open your eyes!" But his eyes closed now, Maurice lay unanswering, his struggle for breath growing more desperate.

Sirens were heard as the ambulance rapidly approached, finally stopping in front of the house. Officer Mays led the paramedics to them then stood watching with the others as they commanded, "Okay folks, move aside, let us get there. Can someone tell us what happened to him?"

Sully standing up, eyes searching the faces around him; as Faith, Fred and himself moved back to make room; most not meeting his look of condemnation, replied, "Yeah I can tell you what happened, he was attacked and beaten by his fellow officers, because their pride prevented them from finding out the truth and helping him instead."

Shocked, the medic made no reply as he and his partner began to access the injuries.

"Oh, um," Faith offered, wiping her face with the back of her hand as Fred put his arm around her, "he's not going to understand a lot of what you tell him; if you can get him to respond, he, he has the mental capacity of a five year old."

The medic looked up in confusion as he checked his chest, "He what? I thought he just said..."

"Long story," Fred quickly cut in, "just do what you can. He had surgery a couple months back. Open heart..." He filled them in on what Moe had told him the night before, all the while wondering if he would ever get to talk to Moe again.

XXXX

Overhead, Jamie, Rose and CJ circled New York waiting for their private plane to be cleared for landing. Unaware of the drama below them.

XXXX

"How is he?" Swersky charged into the lounge at St. Joseph's hospital on Long Island.

"He's in surgery now," Sully turned and seeing him approach, replied, "Docs said it might be awhile. They weren't sure how much damage had been done."

"Anybody get in touch with Caster or Mrs. Boscorelli, or.." he started.

"Yeah," Faith looked up, "Lieu, they're on their way from the airport now."

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell happened tonight?" Swersky was fuming, he'd heard the bare minimum from Sully when he'd called, but it was enough to set him off. Before he'd come he tore ass on a certain police chief who'd okayed Sargeant Adams and his crew to hunt down one of his men, and hold others in custody without informing him, or calling him to even check out their story. Sully and Faith locked eyes, and silently decided that Faith would be the one to fill him in. A few minutes later as she finished, having been interrupted several times by Swersky's curses and swearing revenge on Sargeant Adams, he stood up, his fist on his hip breathing heavily.

They'd seen him angry many times, but this time was really bad. Face flushed he turned without another word and headed down the hall his radio already in his hand to call his car.

Faith grimaced as she sat, looking up at Sully as Fred came down the hall with coffee for them all, "Glad I'm not going to be on the receiving end of that ass kicking."

"Yeah," Sully watched as Swersky launched himself through the doors of the hospital, "you and me both, though I wouldn't mind being on the giving end of it."

"You and me both what?" Fred asked as he handed them each a Styrofoam cup.

"Swersky was here," Sully blowing on his coffee replied, "and lets just say, after hearing what happened from Faith, now he's not."

"Oh," Fred shook his head, "going kick some ass I hope?"

Nodding as she accepted her coffee, giving a small smirk as he sat next to her Faith added, "More than one I'm sure."

"You doing okay?" Fred reaching out brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Want anything else?"

"I'm fine," Faith took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers as she added, "Thank You Fred."

"For what?" sipping his coffee he cocked his head at her, "Coffee? Don't thank me yet you haven't tasted it."

"No," Faith stared at her cup, "for being there. For trying to help him. For coming here with me to wait."

"Babe, what else could I do?" Fred frowned, "Bosco's been a pain in my ass several times, but he's also been a friend. And hell, this 'Moe', I like. I'm just sorry he had to go through this crap."

"Yeah me too," Faith leaned into him, "and, I just wish he hadn't..."

"Faith, don't," Sully pulled away from the wall where he'd been leaning, "don't go there. What's done is done. Bosco made his decision to testify. What's done is done."

"You're repeating yourself Sully," Faith gave a small smile.

"I am?" giving a wry smirk, "Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry. Look, I'm going wait outside for awhile, call me if you hear anything."

"Sure Sul," nodding Faith watched him leave. Gazing down into her cup again, she sat back against the chair, "Fred?"

"Yeah babe?" Watching her in concern.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Setting the cup down on her leg, uninterested in it now, Faith felt him rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, trying to give her a small bit of comfort to ease her worrying.

"I don't know Faith," quickly downing his cup he took hers, getting up to toss them in the trash, "but don't you think its too soon for that thought? I mean he's not even out of surgery yet."

"Maybe," she watched him walk away, and in a moment return empty handed, "but it just seems like each time gets worse. Lasts longer. What if this time he doesn't want to come back? Just lets Maurice have it all. Do you think that's possible, that he's to hurt or scared by all that's gone on to try?"

Watching her begin to cry, Fred squatted in front of her, "Honey, he's a lot stronger than that. The only reason Maurice got here was to tell what happened to him. When he was attacked in South Carolina this didn't happen, right? I think you should wait before you give up on him so fast." Hand on her cheek he tenderly wiped away the tears, "I mean this is Bosco right? No matter how many names or personalities he's had or is using? He's tough, he'll be okay."

Hearing voices quickly approaching, Faith used her shirt to dry her face as Fred stood. Rising she saw Rose, Jamie and CJ accompanied by Sully coming down the hall.

"Any word?" CJ reaching them first queried them.

"Not yet," Faith tried to smile as she took his hand, "the Doctor said she'd be out as soon as they were finished."

"How could they just..." Rose faltered as she stood helpless in the hallway, "I mean they just beat him?".

"I wish I knew Rose," she answered giving her a reassuring smile as she hugged her, "this shouldn't have happened. It was just one big screwup."

"I'm going ask for information," Jamie having barely acknowledged them beyond an initial head nod and greeting smile, headed in the direction of the Surgical hall.

"Want me to come with you?" Faith asked, then not waiting for an answer and seeing one wasn't coming followed as CJ motioned for her to do so.

XXXX

Later in his hospital room after recovery:

"Maurice," Rose wiping the tears off of her cheeks as she studied his bruised and battered face was standing by the bed, "wake up baby, you're okay now. You're safe." Taking his hand in hers, she rubbed his wrist lightly, trying not to show her anger at the terrible damage to his face, or the tubes sticking out from under the bandages on his chest.

Jamie stood on the other side watching her, silent, hoping and praying that it would be Moe who woke up and NOT Maurice. There was never any assurances at how he would react when he did. Watching him slowly open his eyes, a grimace of pain on his face, Jamie knew she was holding her breath waiting for those first words, cutting her eyes at CJ she saw he was waiting for the same thing, wearing much the same look as she was.

CJ standing near the bottom of the bed smiled as he opened them fully and stared straight at him, a small smirk replacing the initial pain reaction. Blinking hard he looked next at Jamie and then over at Rose. Seeing the scowling frown that appeared as he jerked his hand out of hers, recognition not appearing on his face as his mouth opened for those first words making CJ groan in frustration, scrunching his face up in defeat, a harsh, "Geesh!" Then quickly and loudly exclaiming, "WATCH IT MAURICE! BE NICE!" CJ knew that look, and knew it wasn't going to be nice.

Jamie sighed as she saw Maurice give CJ a dirty look, knowing there was no doubt about it, even without a sound yet from him she knew it was Maurice still and not Moe. CJ made a threatening face and raised his hand pointing at him hard, "I mean it, not one word if you can't be nice."

Closing his lips again, Maurice looked back at Rose as she spoke, "Maurice? It's me baby, Mom." She'd been aware that it might still be "ankle biter Maurice' as CJ insisted on calling him when he wasn't around but as she'd never been around him before, she wasn't sure how to handle it.

His eyes widened at her words declaring her his Mother, still groggy from the meds and pain killers he was alert enough to know what was going on, and to comment on it. His voice hoarse, but still young enough to give her chills, he stated meanly, "No you not!" Instantly giving CJ another dirty look, louder, "No, she's not my Mama!"

Tears started in Rose's eyes as she saw he had no clue to her identity. She understood the differences in how she looked to him compared to what this Maurice remembered but it was still hard to bear his rejection. "Yes, baby, I am your mother," touching his shoulder she added, "remember CJ told you about how you'd been sick? And I wasn't able to be around, and it took a really long time for you to get better?"

"Yea," narrowing his eyes at her, very suspicious of her, "he told me that." Then dismissing her presence and without another word to her he looked at CJ, "I want to go home CeeJay, can I go home?"

"No," CJ with a sigh, knowing only Maurice would wake up from surgery and want to immediatly leave the hospital, patted his foot, "not for awhile. You have to stay here and get better." He was trying not to look at Rose's crestfallen face, it was hard enough what he was feeling himself.

Jamie spoke up, "Maurice, please don't be upset," she saw his eyes go darker, knowing he was going to cause a scene any second now, "you only have to stay for a few days. Okay?"

Now he was looking at her, his face relaxing somewhat as he decided to give in; somewhat, "If I stay, can you stay here with me?"

"Sure, and so can Rose, she'd really like to be here for you, please?" Hoping against hope as usual with him that he would for once go along with them.

Turning to look at her, wearing his 'scowl' again at Rose he started to say something to or about her, acerbic Jamie was sure but instead yelped, "Owww!" Yanking his right leg up and away from the bottom of the bed.

Jamie took a quick look at CJ who was giving an innocent look to both her and Rose's now outraged expressions. "What?"

"Stop it CJ!" Jamie frowned at him, "Really! Sometimes you act as young as him! And you have NO excuse!"

"Did you, pinch, him?" Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry, this was even more surreal than the first time she'd met one of the Maurices. To have CJ and even Jamie acting as if they actually not only knew this 'person' but knew how to deal with him, that they were even comfortable doing it made her feel sick inside. A real fear began to grow in her that her son might not be coming back.

"Uh, no, not really," CJ gave Maurice a look of 'back me up or I'll do it again'.

To which, Maurice responded, "Yes you did, don't be mean! Stupidhead!" To CJ's complete surprise and Rose's horror he started to cry, "Don't be mean, you said not to be mean..."

Jamie immediately leaned over to him, "Its okay Maurice, CJ didn't mean it. He wasn't being mean he was just playing too rough. Don't cry sweetheart." Running her hand over his hair with her right hand she took his hand in hers while giving CJ a look that would burn bridges down.

CJ was stunned, Maurice no matter what had ever happened in the past had never had this kind of reaction to anything he or anyone else for that matter had done. Usually you got a smart ass comment and worse behavior, but never tears. Somehow he knew this wasn't a good thing. Moving around to the side of the bed he put his hand on Maurice's leg, "Hey, I'm sorry little man, you're right, that was mean of me to do that. Don't cry Maurice, I won't do it again, I'm sorry, ok."

Rose touched Maurice's arm in an attempt to comfort him, only to have him shove her off as he clung to Jamie as she leaned over him, sobbing. CJ reached out to her and put his arm around her, whispering, "Give it time Rose, he'll come around." Nodding she simply stood helpless as her son, now a small child again continued to cry.

Maurice looked up at Jamie, "CeeJay said don't be mean! To do what the man said, and I did!" Sobs wracking his frame, "I hid like he said but the policeman's hurt me Jamie! Policeman's spose to help me, CeeJay said so! He said call them, call 9. 1.1. Why did they hurt me?" He gasp in pain now, finally feeling the results of his beating and surgery, "hurts, hurts..."

"I don't know Maurice," Jamie herself was crying now, "I wish I did honey. I'm so sorry they did that to you. But you're safe now, its okay, and we'll make the hurt go away, I promise." Leaning down holding him close she kissed his forehead. Glancing up she told CJ, "Go get a nurse CJ. Please."

"Sure," hoarsly as he nodded, heading out the door.

Rose watched quietly as the nurse returned with CJ, and immediately administered a sedative. One having already been prescribed by Dr. Jedson if he needed it when he woke, until he could get there to deal with him. Soon he was relaxed and sleeping again. Rose wanted a drink more than any other time in her life right now. She excused herself for a while and went to a pay phone.

"Hello Helena, its Rose Boscorelli," she greeted her sponsor, "do you have time to talk?"

Only a week later:

"Maurice! Get back here now! You're not suppose to leave this hallway!" CJ hauling it down the hall after him, having spotted him as he came off the elevator making a slow moving but effective break for the other elevator, slapped his hand against the elevators doors as Maurice grinning like a fool with his tongue out disappeared behind them.

"Oh shit!" CJ watched as the lights above moved downward in number. Stopping on the second floor. Quickly entering the elevator next to the one Maurice had taken, he punched Two and waited anxiously as the elevator descended. "I'm gonna lose my mind with this crap!"

Exiting onto the second floor he couldn't help but wonder how they'd made it through the last week with him. The first two days had not been too bad, just dealing with the whining and mouth over having to stay in bed, making sure his pain was managed. But the moment the Doctor had said,"Okay time to get up and get moving guy." Life had been Hell on Wheels with him. Keeping him at heel at first in the room, was hard enough, but he was still weak so he tired easy and seemed somewhat content with the view from his window.

Now however was a different story, in the last few days he'd pushed every nurses button on this floor, to the point they were plotting his imminent demise. Feeling like he was in a bad rerun, CJ opened yet another door to have to utter yet another, "Oh sorry, wrong room," excuse. Constantly having to be watched, Maurice needed someone with him 24/7. CJ wondered where Sully; who was suppose to be with him while CJ went to lunch; was now. "Probably tied up and gagged," CJ huffed as he quickly walked the hallway on Two, looking in more rooms as he went along, trying to spot him. Once again vowing never to have kids as he did so.

A nurse walking into Maurices room was startled to hear someone banging on the bathroom door. The door that currently had a chair shoved under the handle, preventing it from being opened.

Removing the chair, she was nearly knocked down as a very red-faced and angry Police Officer who threw the door open while yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS MAURICE!" Stopping short as he saw her there, spinning to the bed seeing the bed and room empty, "CRAP! Oh this is the last straw!" Seeing her reaction to his yelling, he muttered, "Sorry," as he nodded his head at her then he moved past her and out into the hallway, the nurse on his heels.

"He's gone?" She grabbed his arm, "Where too?"

"How the hell should I know Marsha? He's just gone! I went into the bathroom for just a minute, next thing I know I'm banging on the door, cause its locked or blocked and nobody is coming to let me out...until you that is..." Quickly looking left then right, "You didn't see him? Where were you?"

"Uh, Officer Sullivan, I was with another patient! We do have a few of those you know! I'll put out the word to security...again!" She was off to the duty desk to make the call, her long brown ponytail whipping out behind her as she stormed off. Shaking her head she was muttering to herself about early retirement, with Sully headed down the hall in the other direction, agreeing with her as he was looking in rooms on this floor as CJ was doing on the second floor.

Back on the second floor, CJ quickly realized he'd again been tricked. There was only one nurses station within reach or view of the elevator here. A nurse standing there told him, "Yes a patient did get off, I saw him, nice looking man, dark hair? But he got back on, I figured he'd realized he'd made a mistake."

"Son of a.." CJ stopped himself, fuming as here seemed to be yet another of Maurice's 'New' traits. The ability to think further than the end of his nose, a trait that was fast making them all get gray hairs. "Thanks, can I use your phone? My cell won't work in here."

"Sure, go ahead...but, is something wrong? Should I call security?" She handed him the receiver as he gave her the number.

"Probably," CJ waited as the ringing on the other end was answered, he groused out, "Faith. You are not going to believe this shit..."

"Gone?" Jamie stood in shock as she ran into Faith while entering the hospital, "What do you mean GONE?" Following her they soon met up with CJ and Sully in the lobby.

"Gone, you know, GONE, as in hightailed it out of the room after having tricked Sully here and locking him in the bathroom," CJ groused giving Sully a dirty look.

"ME!" Sully countered still pissed, "Hell Caster you had him in your reach and couldn't catch him! Tricked you with the wrong floor gag!"

"Has the hospital been searched completely?" Jamie remembered his 'flight' when he'd been a patient here before, "You know he hides well."

"Yeah, they're looking now," CJ fumed, "but according to the security camera, Maurice Boscorelli walked right out the front door! IN HIS HOSPITAL ROBE! AND SULLY'S COAT!"

"What?" Faith and Jamie chimed in together, "He's..." turning to stare in horror at the doors, "Oh shit!"

"Wow," Sully smirked, "stereo."

Whipping around on him, "Not funny!"

His smirk grew, "You two work on that or it just comes naturally?" Walking past them before they could comment again, "Anyone want to take a walk? He couldn't have gotten far in slippers and a robe."

Giving each other a look, Jamie and CJ commented, not quite in stereo, "That's what he thinks."

"Good grief!" Faith following Sully out, "Sully did you forget last time? Or that he has your COAT? He could be to Brooklyn by now!" Stopping, realizing he was in only his uniform, sans jacket, "He has your uniform coat?"

Sully refused comment as he continued down the ramp.

"Oh my god," Faith catching up to him, "Please tell me you didn't take off your gun too!"

"NO!" Sully rounded on her, seeing her smirk, "Faith, I'm warning you, don't laugh!"

"No," she smiled walking past him rapidly, "of course not. This is NOT funny." Picturing Bosco wearing Sully's XXL coat and nobody stopping him including the officer at the door to question why he was wearing such a get up, she nearly cracked up. But remembering the last time they found him in the snow sobered her up again.

Each taking a different direction they headed off in search,yet again, of Maurice.

TBC...


	34. Reality Thirty Three

This really gone AU now, I don't really care nor do I think you will, lol anyone who's still reading this knows its not going to be 'serious' anytime soon... Remember it was written over a year ago, so... Just enjoy the ride...hehe I promise one day...sooner though than those who read this before will remember it doing so, this will return to Reality, lol and then...end.

**Reality**

**Chapter 33**

Maurice walking down the sidewalk ignored the strange looks he was getting. Mostly he was just looking around at the buildings and listening to the sounds of the street. Standing at a corner waiting with many others for the light to change a woman looked over at him, raising her eyebrows at his attire she commented, "Boy cops sure do dress funny nowadays!"

He looked behind him, not realizing she was talking to him. Not seeing a cop he turned back to her, "Where's a policeman?"

His voice caused her to stare in shock, as someone else laughed commenting, "She's talking about you man! Your jacket." Maurice looked over at him, the man adding, "Damn what happened to your face? Somebody got pissed at you big time dude!"

Looking down at Sully's oversized jacket, he replied, "This is my friend Sully's jacket, He let me wear it." Which technically was not the truth, but Maurice neglected to remember that part.

The two people hearing the child's voice, seeing his clothing, as well as the fading bruises, nodded at one another in what they thought was 'understanding' and moved away from him slightly.

Instantly dismissing them Maurice joined in with the small crowd as it moved now across the street but instead of continuing along with the same crowd he spotted something more interesting down the street and turned right, heading farther away from the searchers.

Now that it was mid April, there was warmer weather, as in no snow, but it was still cold outside but, Maurice seemed not to notice the cold as he excitedly spotted a few streets down something that he could not resist. Arriving at his destination, and quickly getting in line he waited impatiently for it to move along. After several minutes he was finally at the head. Of course many of the people in his line turning and seeing a man standing there grinning like a fool in hospital gown, robe, slippers and a police jacket, moved to another line. Maurice didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting into the Zoo Entrance.

"Hey, um Mister," the ticket seller looking at him frowned, "not exactly dressed to come in here are you? Where'd you escape from?" She was picking up the phone to call security.

"I didn't like it there," he smilingly told her, "I told Sully I was taking a walk, he said it was okay!". Of course he forgot the part where Sully said, "Okay Maurice, we'll go for a walk, just let me hit the head first," as well as the part where he put the chair under the door.

"He did?" Holding the phone, listening to his child's voice, looking at that innocent face, the damage to it, she hesitated. "Are you sure he told you could come here by yourself?" Thinking she had a wandering mental patient but not actually sure. Seeing the bandage on the exposed area of his chest above the gown's neckline, she thought maybe he'd had an accident, causing him to be confused about where he was. His face sure looked like it.

"Yes," Maurice smiled nodding his head, looking beyond her at the area behind her, pointing, "I'm tired of being in the hospital! It's boring! I want to go there!"

"Well," still hesitating, she asked, "it costs $12.00 to get in. Do you have $12.00?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "It does?" Eyes moving past her, then back to her, "I don't know! How much is $12.00?" Digging in the jacket pockets as she gave him another hard look, he came up with a bill, "Is this enough!" Handing her the twenty that Sully was going to use for dinner and other needs at work tonight.

"Um yeah its more than enough," she looked over at the security guard who'd walked up and was listening to the conversation. He shrugged his shoulders at her, stepping up, "Let him in. I'll keep an eye out for him. Besides I don't blame him, I'd go nuts cooped up in that place too!"

Now it was her turn to shrug her shoulders, "Okay", taking Maurices money she gave him his change, "Now don't lose that okay? You might want something to drink later."

A very happy Maurice nodded quickly, "Okay! I can go in now?"

"Yes, you can go in now," looking over at the guard she shook her head as Maurice took off through the gate, watching him go, "I'm not sure about this."

"Just call St. Joe's," he commented as he began to follow him, "ask them if they lost anyone. Tell them we have him. He looks and sounds harmless, probably just confused with medications or something, happened once to my dad. I'll watch over him and wait for them to show up. Call me on my radio when they get here ok."

Walking quickly away before he lost him he nodded as she called out, "Well you better not lose him then, cause I'm not explaining this one!"

XXXX

Maurice hurried along the path, stopping and starting as he came upon each new cage. With gasps of delight and surprise escaping him with each new discovery, he seemed even more childlike to the guard. The security guard now walking alongside him couldn't help but smile as Maurice went rapidly along the walk chattering nonstop about the animals that were out on this sunny day taking in the warmth.

"LOOK, LOOK!" He shouted at the guard, "What is THAT?"

"A sun bear," the guard laughed, "haven't you seen a bear before?"

Maurice didn't answer him as he was to busy heading for the next exhibit. Following behind him, the guard came up short as his 'charge' suddenly stopped. Mouth hanging open, Maurice leaned against the fencing completely in awe. "That's the biggest kitty cat I ever SAW!" His gasps of amazement as well as the actual comment causing several parents, taking one look at his clothing, to pull their children away.

The guard seeing this gave them a smile of reassurance, stepping between them and Maurice while he gawked. "Its okay, he's with me. He's just excited." Most smiled and nodded thinking he was taking a 'mental' patient on a tour of the Zoo, then ignored them, although a few walked off after giving him a dirty look. The guard shrugged turning back to his charge, "That's not really a kitty cat, that's a Tiger."

Looking back at him, excitement all over his face, Maurice exclaimed, "A TIGER" then t turning back to the cage added, "I never saw a real tiger before! HE'S BIG!"

Laughing, the guard nodded, "Yes he is isn't he," glancing at him he tried now to question him again, "Hey, how about you tell me your name?"

"Maurice Louis Boscorelli," he answered automatically, not really paying attention to the man, "but Sully calls me 'Maurice not Bosco', I don't like that."

Frowning in puzzlement, the guard said, "No, I don't think I'd like that either. My names Terry, Maurice. Nice to meet you. Where did you take your walk from?"

Pausing in his new found love affair with the big cat he turned, "You only got one name? I got three names," he grinned, holding up three fingers, "and when I get in trouble, Cee Jay uses ALL of them!"

Terry stopped, laughter suddenly breaking through his next question, instead commenting, "Yeah, my mom use to do that too! Hell son she still does and I'm 48 years old!"

Maurice turned to him, eyes dancing, "You're OLD! I'm only 5!" Again holding up fingers.

Raising his eyebrows high, it was Terry's turn to gape, "You're what? Five? Did you say, five?"

"Yep!" Maurice grinned, "but CeeJay says I'm bigger for five."

"Yeah," Terry broke into more laughter, "I'd say you are. You're the biggest five year old I know!"

Sobering and asking him the question again, "Maurice, where did you take your walk from? I mean where did you start your walk?"

"In the hospital room," Maurice again taking everything literally added, "by the window, Sully said he was going to take me for a walk, but I didn't want to walk with him, so I walked by myself. Sully's a stupidhead."

Terry laughed again, "Okay, yeah I believe you now. You're five all right. Say, Maurice, do you remember what you were in the hospital for?"

"Huh?" Holding his hand out he was trying to call the Tiger to the cage by rubbing his fingers together, calling, "Here Tiger, here Tiger."

"I mean," Terry tried again, "Why did you have to go to the hospital?" He too noticed the bandages on his upper chest, the healing cheek and lip, as well as the shiners under his eyes that were fading into many colors.

Frowning, ducking his head Maurice fussed, "I don't want to talk about the bad policeman's! I want to pet the Tiger!"

"Hey, okay we don't have to talk about it", Terry hearing the comment, 'bad policeman's' now knew where he'd seen this face before, this was the cop who was attacked. The one with the mental problem, 'Damn' he thought, 'they really did a number on you didn't they son', what had happened to him had been all over the news, Terry couldn't remember what they'd said his illness was, but he remembered the other details of the attack, and how the Officers had been dealt with, "but, you can't pet the Tiger, he bites."

Hearing a loud sound, Maurice whipped around wide eyed, "WHAT was THAT?" The tiger now forgotten he was gaping again this time looking straight at Terry.

Smiling again, deciding to become Maurice's tour guide until help arrived, Terry suggested, "Why don't we go see what that was Maurice? Come on." He wasn't sure why this guy was the way he was, but, somehow if it had been caused or made worse by the unprovoked attack that got those cops fired here on Long Island, he knew it wasn't deserved. And like most, Maurice in only a few minutes time had won him over.

Leading the way this time, Maurice on his heels, Terry rounded a large rock wall pausing as he turned to see what this exhibit would bring in reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Maurice ran up to the fenced enclosure, grabbing the top of the short wooden posts surrounding the moat, "THAT'S THE BIGGEST...BIGGEST..." Completely for once at a loss for words, he turned back to Terry, "What is THAT?"

The look of amazement and awed shock on his face bringing more laughter to the guard.

"An elephant Maurice! Haven't you ever seen one before?" Walking up beside him, leaning on the fence, "They are big aren't they?"

"Yea..." Mouth open he turned back staring, lost in the sight of the elephants as they moved around the enclosure. One animal moving towards them picking food up off the ground stuffing it into its mouth, seeming to be only a few feet away. Lifting its trunk smelling the air, trumpeted loudly, moving quickly towards them as it spotted Terry at the fence.

Maurice jumped in startlement, backing up quickly as Terry laughing, reached out to steady him, "Whoa, its okay, she's just glad to see me! Don't be scared of her," he stopped laughing at the look of fear on Maurice's face. "Here see, she's just looking for this, " pulling an apple from his jacket pocket, "I bring her one everyday, she knows me."

Unsure, Maurice stayed back as Terry grinned, "Here you give it to her, just toss it far enough so that it goes over the moat here. She can't cross that, so we have to make sure it gets to her." Seeing his continued hesitation, Terry softened his tone, coaxing him, "Come on, its okay, really."

Cautiously Maurice took the apple from him, then slowly stepped up to the fence again, keeping a close eye on the monster in front of him glancing a second at Terry, he asked suspiciously, "Just throw it?"

"Sure, just don't hit her with it. Toss it on the ground next to her," watching as swallowing hard Maurice looked at the apple in his hand, then up at the huge beast.

"Go ahead, she's waiting," Terry encouraged him, "throw it to her!"

"Okayyyy," Squinting his eyes, Maurice reared back and threw the apple, opening his eyes wide to watch as it landed a few feet in front of her on the edge of the moat. Quickly backing around behind Terry he watched from around his shoulder as she stepped up to the fruit and sniffed it before picking it up with her trunk and eating it.

"See?" Terry looked around at him chuckling, "she's not mean, she's just greedy!"

"Yeah, okay," Maurice frowning suspiciously at her, wasn't coming out from behind him, he'd had enough of the big animals.

"So," Terry turned looking down at him, "want to see some more cool animals?"

"Are they big?" Maurice looked up at him doubtfully.

"No," Terry smirked, seeing he'd had his fill of 'big' assured him, "Come on, I promise, they're not big."

Maurice by his side, Terry walked him around the exhibits, pointing out the smaller animals that hiding in the shrubs and grasses, were harder to find. Each new 'find' brought more excitement and Terry in a way was hoping it would take awhile for St. Joe's to send someone to pick him up and take him back to the hospital. He loved to show off the Zoo and it had been awhile since anyone he'd 'toured' had had as much interest. Plus this guy Maurice looked as if he could use some fun.

"Hey Terry!" Maurice was drinking a soda as he was watching two large birds approaching, "What are those?" Sitting on the bench near the concessions stand he watched as one came right up to Terry to get a bit of food from him.

"Peacocks," Terry answered handing the female a scrap of bread, "they're pretty huh?"

"Pee-cocks?" Maurice looked at him strangely, then back at the birds, "I better not say that. Jamie would punish me for sure!"

"Huh?" Now it was Terry's turn to look back at him oddly. Then realizing what he thought it meant he started laughing, "No, Maurice that's not what it is!" Chuckling he decided not to try to explain, he'd already noticed that doing so only made things more confusing not less with Maurice. Instead he handed him a piece of bread, "Nevermind, here toss this to that one over there." Pointing to the male bird, trying not to laugh as he did so.

Tossing the bread out across the sidewalk, Maurice burst out in shouts as the bird spread its fantail up and out, showing off for the other approaching females and warning off one of the other males. "LOOK! Look Terry! Wow!" He was laughing outloud as the bird shook its tail the eyes dancing and barbs creating a rattling sound.

Sully walking up about that time with CJ by his side grumped, "Figures! We're going nuts looking for him and he's taking a tour of the damn Zoo!" Yelling out before CJ could stop him, "MAURICE!"

Both Terry and Maurice looked up, surprised by Sully's yell. Terry stood up and started forward, "You guys looking for someone?" A grin on his face.

Maurice on the other hand looked as if he had his hand caught in the cookie jar and instead of answering Sully, took off in the opposite direction, walking away quickly. The soda and bread dropped on the ground behind him.

"Maurice?" Terry called out puzzled at his sudden departure, "Where are you going?"

"MAURICE YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Sully yelling still, started after him quickly, his yelling only causing him to speed up his attempted escape. Immediately he was around the side of the building and out of sight.

CJ grabbed Sully by the arm, "Lets NOT cause a scene here, okay? This is going to be hard enough without him running!" Moving ahead of him, "Sully you go round the other side, head him off there." As he passed the security guard who had a look of confusion on his face, "Don't worry, he's not dangerous, just slippery."

"Oh I know that already," he gave Sully a look of suspicion as he started after Maurice, "what I don't know is about you guys! Who are you? And why is he," indicating Sully's back as he headed around the side of the building, "so pissed?"

CJ answered with a wry look on his face, "His keepers that's who, or he was suppose to be anyway, and he's pissed cause Maurice tricked him to get away from the hospital."

"Will he hurt him?" Terry moved out in front of CJ stopping him. "Cause if he does, I'm the one who's gonna be pissed and you don't want to see me pissed!" Taking his radio off his belt, "Don't make me call more security. That guy was only wanting to hang out here, he wasn't causing any harm."

"Hurt him?" Confused at first, CJ frowned, "No he wouldn't hurt him! He might chew his ass out when he gets him, but he won't hurt him. Why would you think that?" Moving out again, he paused as he heard the guards comment.

"Because I know who Maurice is," Terry following rapidly behind him, "and I know it was cops who did that to him."

"Not that cop," CJ stopped, looking at Sully who had appeared, in front of them as both sets of searchers met up at the back of the building, "Oh CRAP!"

"Son of a ..." Sully angry, now spun in a circle, "where the hell?"

"You missed him?" CJ doing the same circle and seeing only parents with kids slapped his hand against a fence wall, "Damn itt!"

Terry stood grinning now, "Looks like Maurice doesn't want to go back to the hospital yet, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sully glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Terry looked at him hard, "Security and someone you don't want to piss off Mister, so you better not mess with me or Maurice."

"Some security," Sully started, "You can't hold him at the gate until we get here? Instead we have to go looking all over this damn place for him and then you let him Go! Its me you don't want to be messing with!"

"Hey," Terry smirked, challenging him, "I didn't lose him to begin with! Last time I checked no one told me to take him into custody. I was just helping him out. Keeping him safe until someone came to get him." Then seeing the nametag on Sully's shirt, "Sullivan, hahahaha, are you Sully? The same Sully he got away from to begin with?" Walking off to continue his search for Maurice, he was laughing as he sarcastically commented, "Yeah okay, yell at me, I'm not the one he locked in the bathroom, hahahahaha!"

Taking out his radio again, his laughter pausing Terry called for more help, "George, this is Terry. Look I need to shut down the gates for a bit. Stop any man you see in slippers and robe with a," looking back at Sully laughing again, "NYPD cops jacket on. Name tags, Sullivan."

The voice of George coming back with laughter, "Did you say,robe and slippers?"

"Yeah," Terry stepped off heading down an adjoining path, "Slippers and robe. Just stop him and detain until we get there if he tries to leave. Oh and George, make sure he's safe okay? Guys not quite right in the head an they're tying to get him back to the hospital. He's also got an injury, so take it easy okay?"

"Sure," George was still laughing as he signed off, "if you say so Terry."

Sully was cutting his eyes at CJ who was smirking and trying not to laugh now. Without another word, Sully stormed off continuing his search for Maurice. CJ put his head down grinning, and followed him, cutting up a different path as they came to the split. "Call me if you find him," he called out to Sully.

Muttering as he headed out, CJ caught only part of a 'feed...lions..." from him before he disappeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sul," CJ said to himself, "with our luck they'd take a liking to him and come after us!"

XXXX

Maurice walked as fast as he could trying to out run CJ and Sully. He'd heard the anger in Sully's voice and had on intention of waiting around to see if it was gonna get him a spanking or anything else. Coming upon a building entrance he ducked inside to find it was dimmer than the outside with not as many lights on, but he was more concerned with hiding than the lighting. Moving through another set of swinging doors he came upon an even darker area. Now he had some concerns, but not being Moe no real fear and in seconds his eyes adjusted and he saw the 'cages' ahead filled with plants. Curiosity got the best of him and soon he was trying to see what was living here.

Stepping up to a small aquarium type cage he was checking out the plants inside wondering why someone would want to look at this, it looked pretty boring to him. His mouth fell open when the red-tailed boa lifted its head up, flickering its tongue as it spotted a cricket on the branch. Quickly striking the cricket, the boa wrapped its small body around it and began to eat. Maurice on the other hand jumped about a foot backwards and up when it did, as its strike was towards the front of the cage. "SNAKE!" he screamed as he hauled it away from the cage. Moving to the inside of the building instead of heading back the way he'd come. Several parents turning to look, laughed at first thinking some dad was playing with a kid. But seeing him, they decided to move away and leave.

Maurice now was deeper into the building moving at a fast clip, his yelling stopped as soon as it started. He was trying not to look at the inhabitants of the cages as he tried to find the exit, after seeing several small snakes and lizards he was trying to look at the floor instead of them. But his yelling wasn't stopped for long, because as he rounded a corner he came upon a python, one of the larger ones. It was lying along one ledge of its large enclosure, head and body up against the glass as it moved slowly along. The sight of this massive animal was entirely too much for him, and turning, attempting to run from it he ran into a man who was trying to see the snake.

"SNAKE!" Maurice yelled at him, "That's a snake! A BIG...BIG..." He was lost for words and in his fear could only stammer at him. The man frowned, looking down at his attire and pushed him away slightly.

"Yeah dude, its a snake," he was looking around them seeing other stares, "what the hell did you think would see in the Reptile House? Dogs?"

"But," Maurice saw another large snake; this time a rattlesnake; in a cage behind the man, "aAAAhhhhhh," and he again took off. Moving faster he found himself lost in this place, surrounded by things that made his flesh crawl and his heart race.

Seeing a woman with a child, he grabbed her arm, asking in a frightened nearly hysterical tone, "Where's the door?"

Pulling her arm away from him, she screeched, "What? Don't touch me!"

Maurice stood helpless as she started to yell for her husband, asking her again, "Where's the door, I want to get out of this place lady..."

A man came running up to her, "You again! Dude you need to just leave okay? Get away from my wife!"

Maurice backed away from his yelling, "I can't leave, I don't know where the door is..." Tears were starting and seeing him the man stepped between his wife and this mental case as he was thinking him to be, "Over there man! Just go!" Pointing to the exit at the end of the long corridor.

"Thank you, mister." Maurice turned and headed to the doors as the man told his wife,

"This city is getting stranger and stranger, maybe we will move to the country after all. They're letting all the nuts out of Belleview aren't they?"

His wife asking, "Was he wearing pajamas and a cops coat?" Shaking their heads, they went back to showing their child the snakes and lizards.

Reaching the door, Maurice pushed past several others who were trying to leave, receiving comments about his rudeness. But most as the others seeing his clothing decided not to pursue it. Outside he breathed a sigh of relief at having survived the snakes. Walking away shaking his head, "Stupidheads! Snakes are scary! You don't suppose to have snakes in houses!"

XXXX

"Did you spot him?" Sully asked CJ as they met up at the end of a split trail.

"No," CJ stood frustrated, looking around them, "I can't believe we lost him again. Jamie's gonna have a shit fit!"

"Yeah I am," she answered brusquely, coming up to him, "what happened? I thought a guard was suppose to be with him?"

Faith stopping with her glared at Sully as she asked, "Well?"

"Well," Sully started, "there was a guard...but...he let him go!" Like Maurice neglecting to tell the entire truth of the matter.

"Yea," Faith walked past him now, "I bet he did, sounds like a pattern to me," giving Sully a pointed look, "theme of the day or what? Come on, lets keep looking.

This place is huge, this could take all damn day."

Sully and CJ exchanged looks, CJ commenting finally as they followed, "We can tell you where he's not..."

Jamie and Faith ignoring both of them as they walked faster, Faith commenting, "Hope they never have kids, they way they baby-sit a five year old could outsmart them!" exchanging grins with Jamie she continued loudly stating, "Oh wait! That's right! ONE already DID!"

"You know we don't have to take this!" CJ groused as he stopped following them, standing glaring after them.

Sully stood with him, glancing over at him, "Yea, yea we do kid. Come on." Heading in another direction he added, "We're never going to hear the end of this you know that right?"

Pouting now, CJ followed behind him, "Its all your fault! Letting him trick you with 'I want to take a walk...' How could you fall for that?"

"I didn't fall for anything! He shoved a damn chair under the bathroom door!" Sully shouted at him, halting suddenly as CJ nearly ran into him, "Oh my...MAURICE! NOOOO, STOP, STOP!"

Jamie and Faith hearing him shout turned back, running to join them as CJ and Sully both began shouting for Maurice, "STOP! NO GET OUT! COME HERE MAURICE, NOW!"

"Oh my god!" Jamie froze as she saw where he was, Faith beside her. "Nooo!"

XXXX

Maurice heard them yelling his name but instead of it making him stop, he moved faster to his destination instead. Completing his climb over the gate he landed lightly on the other side only a moments hesitation as he gripped his bandage bound chest a moment, then headed into the center of the enclosure. Ignoring them now. His entire concentration was on his intended target.

"Here boy, here doggie!" Hand out like he'd done before for the Tiger, Maurice was calling the large red dog to him. The animal having quickly stood up seeing the human approaching him, dropped its head down while its ears pricked up as it inspected him, sniffing the air. Smelling the injured beast before it, stiff legged it began an approach, not recognizing the sent of a keeper with a shock staff, its head now lifted higher as its ears moved backward, threat evident in the animals entire body language.

"What is that?" Faith asked Sully as they hurried to the enclosure.

"Red Wolf," Sully gasp out as he and CJ reached the fence the women right behind them.

"WHAT?" Jamie shouted as she turned to look inside the pen, "Wha..." Shouting now at Maurice, "MAURICE NO THAT'S NOT A DOG! COME BACK! DON'T GO NEAR IT!" Turning to CJ, "Do Something!" She grabbed his arm, "Shoot it! Oh my god!"

Turning to them a smile on his face, Maurice waved, "Look Jamie! A dog! They have doggies here!" Looking back at the approaching animal he grinned, hand out again as he went to meet the big red dog.

Jamie began screaming at him to stop, while Faith, who was rattling the fence joined her in her shouts as CJ began climbing the fence to go after him. Sully pulled his gun, pointing it into the air he fired once.

The Wolf froze frightened by the sound, but then only running a few feet away it stopped as Maurice started yelling at Sully not to shoot the doggie. Instead of moving away from the animal, now Maurice determined to 'pet the doggie' started following it.

"Son of a..." Sully didn't want to shoot the Wolf, but he didn't want Maurice to get hurt either.

Keepers were coming from all directions as the word spread about someone in the Wolf's pen. "Put away that gun!" one shouted to Sully as she began to open the gate to the enclosure. Sully continued to hold it at the ready, and she pointed at him, shouting, "NOW!"

"I'm not putting it away until you get that animal away from him!" Sully yelled back, "I don't want to shoot it but I will if I have to!"

Running across the pen as another keeper coming from the rear side entrance started banging a pot, trying to call the wolves in for dinner and the night.

But this was too much for the animals. Strange humans in the enclosure, shouts, and mass confusion all around. None of them moved to the night pen. Instead they began to gather around Maurice and now also CJ, who had reached him and was trying to get him to come with him.

"No!" Maurice tried to pull away from the death grip CJ had on his arm, "I don't want to go back! I like it here! I want to pet the doggie!"

"Maurice!" CJ shouted in his face, holding him by both arms now, "That's not a damn dog! Its a wolf! Its going to hurt you if you keep trying to get to it!"

"No it won't!" Maurice yelled back, pushing at his arm, "Its a nice doggie!" CJ was beside himself with fear now, he could see the other 8 wolves joining in on the fun. Turning he saw they were making a half circle on each side where the gates were. The hair began to stand up on his back as it was on the animals. He realized they were being cut off deliberately from escape. The animals were in full pack hunting mode. The wolf that had begun to run when Sully fired his gun, again approaching as its mates gave it courage.

Swallowing his fear, CJ quietly told Maurice, "Don't move please Maurice, and stop fighting me,." He put his arm around Maurice's shoulders, pulling him close, trying to keep his eye on the wolves, and control Maurice at the same time, "Shush little man, stop yelling, please, be quiet!"

"CJ!" Maurice asked, looking up at him wideyed, "Look at all the doggies! Can we take one home? I promise to take care of it!"

Quietly replying, CJ swallowed hard as he pulled him in closer still, "No Maurice, we can't, they have to stay here. Now be quiet, please."

At the fence, the others were now silently holding their breath as the keepers called for more help in controlling the animals and the situation. Seeing the animals act as if they were indeed in the wild was concerning the keepers now. Not realizing that the smell of the wounds on Maurice's chest and face was inciting the wild instinct in them. One of the keepers, the woman who'd told Sully not to shoot the animals called out softly, "Don't try to run! That will make them attack! Just stand still and don't stare at them. Keep your eyes averted from direct contact. Stay calm, we'll get them picked up in a minute okay?"

CJ taking his eyes off of he wolves for a moment stared over at her, nodding slowly, not answering her. Suddenly to his horror and everyone else's, his radio went off, the loud crackling static with the louder voice suddenly coming over it throwing her warning to the wind as the wolves reacted instantly.

TBC...


	35. Reality Thirty Four

**ok, rollercoaster ride continues, as someone once called it, back to serious, again. **

**Enjoy,**

**M**

**Reality**

**Chapter 34**

"55-CHARLIE REPORT YOUR LOCATION," the dispatchers voice rang out into the enclosure over the spare radio Sully had loaned CJ from his car.

CJ and the wolves startled at the loud sounds while Maurice laughed outloud as two of the animals immediately charged forward, halting only a few feet from them, stopped only by CJ's fearful yells.

"No CJ!" Maurice angrily pushed against him trying to get away again, "Don't yell at the doggies! That's mean!"

His arm still tight around Maurice, CJ jerked him, hissing in fear, "STOP IT! Maurice those are NOT dogs! They are wild animals and will attack us! BE STILL!"

Looking up at him wide eyed, Maurice became quiet, then asked softly, "They will?" The sudden fearful understanding that CJ wasn't playing a game beginning to show in his face. He turned his head, looking at the snarling animals standing only a few feet away. Then he was gripping CJ's jacket and trying to get behind him. "They're not Doggies? What are they, Ceejay? They look like Doggies!"

His heart sinking when he recognized Maurice was listening now, not sure if this was better or worse for them, CJ tightened his grip, quietly telling him, "Stop, and be quiet Maurice. Don't move okay? Its going to be all right, the Zoo keepers just need to get them to go in their houses. You just have to stand still here and let them work Maurice. Can you do that?" He could feel him starting to shake with fear now. Mentally groaning CJ sighed out loud, "Maurice don't you dare get upset. Just think about getting something to eat when we get out of here okay? Are you hungry?" Hoping to distract him, CJ kept talking, "How about a hot-dog? Or maybe a hamburger?"

"They're gonna bite me?" Maurice as usual once on track for something, stayed there, "I don't want to get bit!" He started pulling away again, "No, let me go! I don't want the bad Doggies to get me!"

CJ himself began to panic as now he had to fight to keep hold of Maurice and the animals were even more agitated if that were possible. They were snarling and growling now low in their throats. Beginning to advance slowly on them. For once CJ wasn't sure he could handle Maurice without hurting him.

XXXX

"Oh god Sully do something!" Jamie turned to him, "If he gets away from CJ they'll kill him!" Her fear overwhelming her she was ready to take the gun from him.

"Jamie just let them do their job," Sully spoke up, "he can't be the only moron to have ever jumped this fence..."

"SULLY!" Faith exclaimed, giving him a glare before turning back to her friend, "Jamie don't listen to him. Well not about the moron part anyway, although he is right about them getting control of the animals. They must deal with stuff like this all the time, right?" She turned questioningly and glanced over at the Zoo personnel standing next to them.

The man returned her gaze with a shrug, "Not really lady, most people who want to 'pet' something don't pick Wolves. They usually climb in with the smaller animals. I have to agree with him," pointing to Sully, "your friend is a moron!"

If the situation were not so dangerous, Sully would have burst out laughing, but the look on both women's faces stopped him. Instead he remarked, "Oh look, they're bringing out trank guns. Won't be long now, soon as they shoot Maurice and CJ they should be able to get the Wolves out safely." Instantly regretting his spontaneous spout of humor as Jamie's face turned beet red with anger. She shouted a curse at him which left him wondering where she'd gone to have ever learned that one, then she was rushing to the gate trying to get in.

XXXX

CJ found himself now in a wrestling match with Maurice, trying to hold on to him and not cause him injury he found himself suddenly on the ground, Maurice on his knees backing away from him, CJ's grip on Sully's jacket slipping off as he struggled for balance, "NO! Stop! Damn it!" CJ lost his grip and Maurice scrambled to his feet about to run. CJ on his hands and knees now trying to grab him tried to get to his feet.

It was at that time that CJ's radio went off again and the scene became deadly as one of the wolves unable to contain its own fear charged forward jumping on his back. It sank its fangs into the top of his shoulder, CJ screaming in fear and pain fell to the ground with the large animal still on his back. Maurice staggered away stunned silent with terror as the other animals came forward. Another animal rushed in and bit deeply into the upper back of CJ's left buttock. He was yelling for help as he fought the animals off. One arm thrown over his head to protect his face he obeyed the keepers shouted commands to remain on his stomach, not to expose his face. The wolf that had bitten into his shoulder now had him by the forearm that covered his head and was shaking him like a toy.

The keepers wasted no time rushing forward, waving their arms and shoving shock sticks at the animals. Most of the wolves decided that this was too much for them and ran in separate directions fleeing. Two of the three that had jumped CJ first had to be shocked to make them back off finally.

The one left on CJ trying to get to his neck, letting go of his arm to do so, then when he couldn't get a grip bit down on his forearm a second time, was shocked twice before it gave up the attack and released his arm. Other keepers moving in rounded up the now cowed and terrified animals, herding them into the night pen.

Maurice stood silently staring off into space. The shouting humans and yelping wolves still creating loud confusion around him, he was seemingly ignoring now what was happening even as one of the animals bumped him as it tried to get away from a keeper.

CJ was on the ground, keepers around him on their knees. One was on his radio calling for an ambulance as Jamie, Faith and a contrite Sully came through the gate towards them. Racing to him, Jamie told them she was a nurse to let her at him, kneeling next to him she was horrified at the sight of his ripped coat, and jeans but relieved to see he had not received too serious an injury even with the blood she could see, "Oh God, CJ, I thought you were eaten!" She gave a nervous laugh as rolling over he began to sit up.

"I wasn't?" Holding his shoulder and trying to hold his arm also he groaned, "Damn my new coat too! Oh crap you know getting bitten by a wolf really hurts!" She pulled the arm of the coat off of his body, and then checked his arm and shoulder for injury. "My ass feels like its half torn off!" He groaned as she pushed him back down on the ground, his face now white with pain and shock.

"Stay put!" Jamie shoved him over to his side to look at his rear, poking and prodding to see how 'bitten' he was.

"Um, could you like let someone else do that!" He was quickly growing red-faced as his jeans had a huge hole in them now and his rear was exposed.

"Oh for crying outloud CJ its not like I haven't seen it before, considering all the times you ran around half naked in a hospital gown in Louisiana! Besides it looks like mostly bad bruising, you were lucky you were wearing jeans and not just slacks," leaning down she grabbed him into a hug, "I thought you were dead!"

CJ hugged her back, a whine in his usually strong voice, "I'm not?"

Laughing nervously in relief as she stood over him Faith remarked, "Wow this has to be a first. New York cop mauled by Wolves! Bet this makes headlines!"

"Dang CJ you might be famous by this afternoon!" Sully winked at him. Frowning he looked up at Faith, "Where's Maurice?" In the fear and confusion they'd each thought the other had him.

Quickly looking around her Faith spotted him a short distance away. Standing still now, "Yeah that's about right," she muttered exasperated, "NOW he decides to stand still and do what he's told! I'll get him."

They watched as she approached him, "Maurice come on its over now. CJ's okay. Come see for yourself." Faith reached out for him. To her surprise he jerked away and started walking to the gate to leave. The look on his face set in anger. "Maurice!" She called to him, starting after him.

"NO!" Sully shouted hurrying to catch up, "I'll get him, enough is enough."

"Maurice, stop!" Sully reaching his side at the gate; which a keeper refused to open for him, grabbed his arm, "I said STOP! What the hell don't you understand about that?" Whipping him around to face him Sully stared in anger down at him, "You know you caused that by not listening!" He was pointing to CJ on the ground. "Now get your ass over there and don't make me tell you again. I mean it Maurice this is the last straw!"

Without another word Maurice broke eye contact and did what Sully commanded him. His face still angry he stopped a few feet away from them hands by his side. He was looking off in another direction refusing to act as if he even saw them now. Jamie and Faith exchanged glances with each other but before they could say anything the ambulance arrived to take CJ to the hospital.

Once CJ had been patched up and had gotten up, after refusing to be 'lifted' onto a stretcher he approached Maurice on his way out to the bus. Limping up to him, his arm in a sling, he asked, "Hey, you coming?" He'd decided to wait until they were in a private location to 'let him have it' about today.

Waiting for an answer he was stunned when Maurice turned his head and looked him straight in the eyes. The look of pure anger and almost hatred there caused CJ's stomach to clench. Jamie and Faith both caught the look, but before either could interfere Maurice said, "I wish they had eaten you." Then as CJ's mouth fell open in surprise, and they gasped out loud at his words he turned and walked out following the Medics, leaving them wondering NOW what the hell was going on with him.

Sully clapped his hand on CJ's good shoulder sighing loudly, "Yep, just another wonderful adventure with Maurice. As usual the only one at fault is the one mad."

CJ stood a second watching him retreat, then looked down at Sully, "Oh I never said I wasn't mad Sully. I NEVER said that!" Quickly limping after Maurice, CJ told them, voice hoarse with anger, "You guys hang back a minute. I have something to take care of."

The others stayed where they were and watched as CJ caught up with him, they saw him motion to the Medics to keep going and him grab Maurice by the arm stopping him.

All eyebrows were raised as they saw him yank Maurice nearly off his feet forcing him to stand in front of him. While they couldn't hear what CJ was telling him, they could tell he was completely pissed off. At first Maurice tried to pull away, but when it became obvious CJ wasn't going to let that happen he tried to stare him down. A couple of good arm shakes and an actual push in the shoulder later he was staring at the ground while CJ 'tore ass' on him verbally.

"Do you think we should interfere?" Faith asked Jamie, looking at Sully to include him in her question.

"Not on your life," Jamie replied glancing at her, "or mine!"

"I'm with her," Sully smirked, "its only about time don't you think?"

"Probably," Faith nodded continuing to watch the 'ass chewing', "I just wish we could hear what he's saying to him. Looks like he might actually be listening, maybe he's gonna learn his lesson here. Wish I could hear, hell it could come in handy in the future."

"Maurice? Listening? Learning a lesson about something?" Jamie snorted, "That will be the day!"

xxxx

"I swear to god Maurice, if you ever pull another stunt like that I'll do what I told you just now," CJ's red face and low furious tone adding emphasis to his words, if his death grip on Maurice's arm wasn't enough, "I will take you to that hospital where they keep the crazy people and I'll leave you there and never come back. AND I'll make sure that no one else knows where you are or comes to visit you! You better make up your mind, and I don't care how OLD you are or anything else anymore. Moe is in there, and you better let him out soon or else. I'm so damn mad right now at you..." CJ paused for a moment taking a calming breath as Maurice looked up at him in defiance.

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me Stupidhead!" He was furious his ownself, "I wish the bad doggies had eaten you and Sully! And Jamie won't let you leave me at the hospital! Don't you say that to me!"

CJ shook him harder, stepping up chest to chest looking down at him, "Oh yes you are, and I don't care what you wish anymore. No one does. And yes Jamie would let me do it. IN FACT, Maurice, she'd drive us there for me 'to' do it. NOW, get your ass on that damn bus and sit down. If you so much as say a word about this to anyone, about what I'm telling you, if you don't do every damn thing I'm telling you to do from now on, and IF you DON'T let Moe out," he leaned down to his ear to make sure no one else could hear him now, "I'll take you there tonight. And I won't tell anyone, not even Jamie where you're going." Then CJ said something, along with what he was already saying that he'd never thought would come out of his mouth to Maurice or Moe, "And Maurice?"

CJ released his arm, reached up and grabbed hold of Maurice's jaw squeezing tight, "I'll bring you to the hospital where they keep Vance and leave you at 'that one'."

The look now of pure terror in Maurice's eyes nearly caused him to stop, "NO! CeeJay, I don't want to go away! Don't make me go there! I'll be good!"

The tears that followed breaking his heart and making him feel like a monster himself, but he didn't stop, CJ ground out, "Do you understand me? Do you believe me?"

Nodding rapidly as CJ relaxed his grip on him, Maurice agreed, "Yes CJ I understand you. I'll be good."

CJ took his hand off of him, his voice harsh, brooking no argument, "Good, now get on that damn bus, now."

xxxx

Seeing CJ shake him again, then in a moment grab his jaw, Sully commented starting forward, "Okay this may be getting out of hand, I'm going to stop it."

Jamie and Faith silently agreeing joined him, but before they could reach them, Maurice gave a quick nod, said something to CJ and was released. CJ pointed to the Ambulance and Maurice without another word or look took off for it, as they reached CJ they saw him climb in the back and disappear.

Reaching him Sully asked, "Damn Caster! What the hell were you telling him? He sure hauled ass."

CJ sadly looked at the bus, then back at them a moment, before he started forward to join Maurice he told them, his voice hard, "The facts of his life to come soon Sully, if he doesn't do what I told him to."

"CJ?" Jamie began to ask him what he'd told him, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to discuss it Jamie," quickly leaving the group he climbed on the Ambulance with assistance from the medics, turning back to them, "See you back at the hospital guys."

The doors closed on the bus, and Sully slapped the window, as it left he turned to them, "This can't be good, right?"

Faith looked after the bus then down at the ground remarking, "Is it ever when Maurice is concerned?"

"No, not usually," Jamie added, "well I guess we better try to get there before something else happens."

By the time they reached their cars and made their way across the island to the hospital, they expected to see CJ getting treatment and Maurice back in his room. Instead while CJ indeed was getting stitched up and patched, Maurice was sitting in a chair in the hallway, quietly waiting.

"Maurice?" Jamie approached him, "What are you doing out here alone?" Seeing a nurse leave the exam room CJ was in she stopped her, asking, "What is he doing out here alone? Why isn't he in his room?"

The nurse hesitated unsure, "I have no idea, the guy in there; Caster, told him to sit and be still. I guess he's doing what he was told." Then she went on down the hallway.

Faith stood looking in the exam room, CJ was on his side getting his 'rear' wound tended to, a sheet over him. Grinning at him as he rolled his eyes she watched a nurse laugh and pull the curtain around the bed, commenting on something that made CJ blush.

"Well damn," Faith turned to Sully and Jamie, "so much for the peep show."

Sully chuckled, sarcastically telling her, "I'm sure Fred wouldn't have minded."

Jamie smirked at her, "Married not dead right Faith?" Getting a laugh from them.

Turning back to Maurice, "Hey, you, come on lets get you back to your room and cleaned up. I bet you're hungry now huh?" She tried to take his arm to encourage him to get up.

"NOO!" Snatching his arm away, he looked up at her fearfully, "CJ said to sit and stay! He said I have to stay here Jamie!"

"Yes, I'm sure he did," she smiled at him, "but that was I'm sure for just until we got here to take you with us. It's okay now," trying not to laugh at the exchanged looks of amazement between Sully and Faith, "you can get up and go to your room now."

He leaned away from her further, "NOOOO! I have to stay here! CJ will be mad!" Tears were starting again, pushing her hand away Maurice looked near panic now.

Standing away from him, "Okay, don't get upset. We can wait for CJ. Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?"

He shook his head no rapidly looking back down at his hands in his lap, "CJ said we would get something later. I'm just spose to sit and stay here until he comes get me."

Jamie knowing better by now than to try to make him do anything when he was like this sat in the chair next to him, "Well okay then, I guess we wait for CJ. Do you mind if we wait with you?"

"He doesn't want to," Maurice cryptically answered.

"Excuse me?" Jamie looked over at him, "HE doesn't want to? I'm sure that CJ wouldn't mind us sitting here with you."

"No," Maurice sat twisting his robe in his fingers, "that's not what I'm talking about!"

"OK," she turned to him, puzzled, "what are you talking about? Who's He?"

Pulling hard at the edge of his robe his face twisted in frustration, "MOE!" glancing over at her, a look of fear on his face, "CJ said I have to let him out, or he'll," stopping remembering the warning CJ had given about telling.

Stunned that CJ would have told him that, or obviously 'threatened' him with something she saw now what the 'talk' had been about Jamie asked, "Or he'll; what?; Maurice?"

"I told him CJ said to come out, but he said he doesn't want to!" His voice rising, "I can't tell you! CJ said if I do..."

CJ's unknown threat was forgotten as the rest of his comment hit home, the others sat confused as Jamie grew pale, trying to keep her voice calm, asked him, "Maurice, honey, Moe told you he doesn't want to come back?"

Maurice nodded slowly, "Yes, he told me to tell CJ to... "Screw you, I'm never doing it!", he doesn't like it out here anymore!" Glancing over at her, he began to sob, "Now CJ's gonna put me with Vance cause he won't do what CJ said and come back."

Faith and Sully now understanding what he was talking about sat quietly, watching them.

Jamie sat staring at him feeling like she was gonna throw up.

XXXX

"Did you understand what he meant by that?" Faith later asked Jamie, who was staring out the double doors to the ER.

"No," she replied her voice low and tight with fear, "not really. All I got from him was that CJ threatened him with taking him away. TO VANCE, Faith!" She turned to her, "How the hell could he threaten them with that? Maurice must have misunderstood; right?"

"We'll have to wait and ask CJ I guess," Faith put her arm around Jamie's shoulders, "look I'm going to go get coffee. Do you want anything? Should I bring Maurice something to eat? I don't think he's eaten anything all day since breakfast."

"Yea," Jamie nodded, "that would be great. Thanks Faith."

When they were alone Jamie again sat next to him, taking his hand in hers, "Maurice, I'm sure CJ didn't really mean it. He was hurt and angry and scared. When he's calmer I'm sure he'll say the same thing to you, that he didn't mean it." She paused as he looked over at her fear still on his face, "And what he told you about me taking you there? I would never do that to you. You do know that right?"

He studied her face a moment before answering her, his comment shocking her, "Moe says he knows. You lied to him, cause you said you weren't sick and you are, he says everyone lies to him, he says he's never coming back out.."

"What?" Jamie searched his face, "I never lied. Never. I'm not sick, I'm..." She couldn't continue. 'Its just not fair,' her thoughts frightened and confused, and unsure, 'how can I...Moe isn't even here...is he?'

Maurice was continuing his scrutiny of her face as she sat thinking, finally he spoke, "Moe wants to know what you 'are'. And he said don't lie to him." Adding as an afterthought, "please."

Jamie squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath, "You tell Moe, if he has something to ASK me he needs to do it himself! Until then, he doesn't need to be asking through you." Her voice signaling the finality of her words as she looked up to see CJ walking slowly and painfully out of the Exam room. Letting go of Maurice's hand for a moment she stood up, "CJ are you suppose to be walking around? Don't they want to keep you overnight?" Seeing he was dressed again as he carried papers in his hand she moved to stop him, "I really think you need to stay."

Smiling at her, obviously on some pretty powerful pain meds CJ spoke, his words slightly slurred, "Tey sia if I had a ride and someone to wch me tonig I could go hom. I told dem u wold be thr." He put his arm around her grinning wickedly, "So, wan to spnd the nigh wi CJ, Jammmmie?"

She laughed at him as she helped him to walk to the desk for sign out, looking back she held out her hand to Maurice, "Come on, you don't need to be here either, lets all go home."

Maurice stood but held back watching CJ carefully, speaking up finally, "What's wrong with CeeJay? He sounds funny!"

CJ arched his brows high, looking back at Maurice, "I SOUND FUNNY?" Looking down at Jamie he cracked up, "Has he listened to himself? Five year old voice, thirty something face...how the hell old is he gain anyways? I get confused. First he's 34 or is it 35 then he's 5 then he's 35 then he's 5 again. Hell maybe I'm the one who's nuts huh?" Jamie saw Maurice's face go dark, but before she could intercede CJ continued, derision dripping from his voice, "Nope, not me. I'm the same, I mean sane one, right?" Staring at Maurice, "YOU, you need to leave. FOREVER! I told you that already! Why the fuck are you still here? I hate you. Jesus God I hate you. Because of you I got almost eat by 'doggies' ." Lowering his head to look at Jamie who was trying to shush him, "THEY WEREN'T DAMN 'DOGGIES' THEY WERE WOLVES JAMIE!"

"CJ please, I know, don't do this!" She pleaded with him but there was no stopping him. Raising his head again to stare in disgust at Maurice, "Because of you, I almost died in that damn penthouse! Hell almost on that plane! YOU or one of YOU stabbed ME! AND worse of ALL...Because of YOU my best friend is gone and now he'll never know he's going to become a father," turning to stare at Jamie, whom was standing with her mouth open in shock now, "that he got you preggers and now you're all alone because," glaring at Maurice. "HE won't LEAVE!" Again looking at Jamie, "Will he Jamie, Moe won't know, and you're all alone, the baby's all alone with no Daddy, and all because "Maurice not Bosco' won't go the fuck away!"

Pulling away from her he stumbled the rest of the way to the desk, slapped his papers down on it, muttering, "I want to sign the fuck out of here, now..." The nurse silently took his papers watching him carefully as others, who'd stopped in the hallway to watch the scene began to move away now that it seemed to be over.

TBC...


	36. Reality's End

**_Reality's End_**

Dear Reader (s?)

Decision day has come, and while I know there are two people actually reading this, at least I think two are, lol, could be just SSS now, this story is stopping on fanfiction dot net because I actually think its ONLY two readers actually reading.

I don't mind not getting a ton of reviews, lol or even a few ;) or (cough) one, but not knowing if anyone is reading besides someone who read it already before it was 'edited' makes it hard to bother doing all the uploading, checking and adding here. Even I have my breaking point about the review issues. :)

NOT looking to make people review it just so I can say I got reviews, I'm fine with that part, its just not knowing if ANY one besides the 'already read it' is reading has made me wonder why in the heck I bother, lol.

I sense a lot of 'oh you've got to be kidding me, and get real' about this story's direction now anyway, and for the most part I agree, lol it went in a totally different direction the first time I wrote it than I had wanted it to, sigh, there was suppose to be humor, and some sympathy for others besides Bosco, as well as some angst, but that didn't come across how I wanted, nor did the change of direction it needed, and I can't see at this time how to change it to what I originally wanted, so edit is at this moment the only thing I can do. Honestly, I'm getting a bit embarassed by the storyline myself. Sure its angsty and all, but lol enough is enough.

So, if you are one of the two who still want the 'edit' as I will continue to do that just to satisfy my own perfectionist self, haha, then drop me a line at my email which is in my profile, and when I get around to editing the rest of the chapters...and possibly finally finishing the story out as soon as I get to 'new' content, I'll email you them.

Thanks to those who did read, and who did review, lol, even if it was because you are a friend ;) .

Later,

M


End file.
